Ceci n'est pas (que) l'histoire de coups de foudre
by Pwoper Banana-fish
Summary: Quand Stiles intègre l'université, la totalité de la famille Hale se découvre une passion débordante pour lui. La totalité? Pas exactement...il y en a bien un, là, qui résiste encore. Le problème, c'est que c'est aussi le seul pour qui Stiles a eu...quoi, déjà? Un coup de foudre..."artistique"?
1. Quand le photographe

Bien le bonjour!

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction que je ne devrais absolument pas poster maintenant compte-tenu du fait que je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 2 et que je n'ai pas fini mon autre fiction, mais bon, l'envie de poster un AU moins prise de tête et plus mignon était trop forte...

Sterek obviously (ah ben oui!), et du coup, je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais poster. On verra bien comment j'arrive à jongler entre mes études, mon travail, ma vie sociale, _You've never been so wrong_ et celle-là!

**Disclaimer** : tous les meilleurs personnages appartiennent forcément à Jeff Davis

**Rating** : T un peu au hasard, je ne sais pas encore, ça pourrait changer

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce jour-là, le soleil avait frappé particulièrement fort. Les étudiants s'éventaient avec les plans du campus et s'agglutinaient dans les coins d'ombres qu'offraient les arbres et les bâtiments de l'université. Une université immense entourée d'une étendue d'herbe aussi verte que fraîche malgré la chaleur de ce mois de septembre.

Stiles avait pris une grande bouffée d'air – malheureusement tiède – avant de poser ses pieds sur la première dalle du chemin qui serpentait jusqu'à l'entrée d'un bâtiment imposant en forme de U, couvert de baies vitrées…celui dans lequel il avait cours.

Son premier jour en tant qu'étudiant.

Il y avait de quoi être impressionné. Comment allait-il faire pour s'y retrouver ? Au moins, l'université était belle, et d'après ce qu'il en avait vu, pas mal d'étudiantes l'étaient aussi.

C'était à peu près tout ce dont il se rappelait de sa première journée à l'université. Ses souvenirs étaient confus, mélangés, lointains. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul qu'il conservait parfaitement ancré dans sa mémoire, capable de le vivre et de le revire comme s'il datait de quelques heures.

Il ferma les yeux, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il se le remémorait. Ce n'était qu'une poignée secondes dans toute une vie, mais il restait persuadé qu'il ne les oublierait jamais. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il avait croisé le regard de Derek Hale.

« Il fait trop chaud, et c'est trop grand, et…et y a trop de monde… »

« Arrête de râler. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour Stiles ! »

Le dénommé Stiles prit une grande inspiration et posa un pied hésitant sur la première dalle. Il avait la désagréable impression que s'il y posait le deuxième, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière et serait aspiré par l'immense porte de l'université.

« Le jour où je vais mourir déshydrater au milieu d'un couloir que je ne connais pas, au milieu de gens que je ne connais pas. » continua-t-il de geindre

Son meilleur ami éclata de rire et le devança, marchant d'un pas assuré, les mains dans les poches et le regard déterminé. Scott avait attendu avec impatience son entrée à l'université East Bay. Elle était plutôt bien réputée, à moins de deux-cents kilomètres de Beacon Hills, et elle disposait d'un magnifique terrain réservé à l'équipe de crosse.

« Tu vois la porte là-bas ? » demanda Scott en désignant l'entrée du bâtiment principal. « Elle mène tout droit au Paradis ! »

« Parle pour toi... »

Scott lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos, ignorant la mauvaise humeur inhabituelle de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et, par conséquent, connaissait par cœur. Stiles réagissait mal au stress, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Quand il aurait pris ses marques à l'université, il redeviendrait l'hyperactif optimiste et bruyant qu'il avait toujours été.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée, mais avant que Scott n'ait le temps de le faire, une jeune fille ouvrit la porte de l'autre côté et se précipita vers la sortie sans lever le nez. Son épaule tapa contre celle de Stiles, et elle s'arrêta net.

« Tu peux pas faire attention où tu… » commença-t-elle d'un ton agacé

Stiles était complètement dérouté. D'abord, cette fille le bousculait et au lieu de lui présenter des excuses, elle se mettait à l'engueuler. Ensuite, elle relevait la tête, les sourcils froncés et le regard assassin, et la seconde d'après, son visage se radoucissait complètement.

« Je…euh…salut…je veux dire…au revoir…j'allais partir. » balbutia-t-elle, ses joues prenant une teinte rouge tomate

La jeune fille le dépassa à toute vitesse, ses longs cheveux châtains virevoltant derrière elle malgré l'absence totale de vent.

« Elle est pas bien cette fille… » murmura Stiles pour lui-même

Scott envoya son coude se loger contre les côtes de son meilleur ami et s'engouffra dans le hall sans faire attention à ses protestations.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » râla l'hyperactif actuellement refoulé

« Parce que tu me désespères ! Une jolie fille a un coup de foudre pour toi dès ton premier jour à l'université et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est _elle est pas bien cette fille_ ! »

« Un coup de foudre ? » s'étonna Stiles, n'ayant même pas envisagé une seule seconde être la cause du comportement bizarre de l'étudiante

« Ouais, un coup de foudre ! » répéta Scott en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais, le visage tout rouge, le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, les mots qui ne forment plus des phrases… »

Stiles répondit par une grimace qui voulait à peu près dire « ça pue la guimauve ! », mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, sachant pertinemment pourquoi son meilleur ami était tant calé sur le sujet : il l'avait très largement expérimenté durant leurs années de lycée, vivant plusieurs mois une idylle passionnée avec une certaine Allison Argent.

« M'ouais. Il en faut quand même un peu plus pour avoir un coup de foudre, cette fille m'a à peine regardé deux secondes, et j'lui ai pas dit un seul mot. »

Scott haussa les épaules – il était sûr de sa théorie mais beaucoup moins de sa capacité à convaincre Stiles. Il passa donc à autre chose, se rappelant qu'ils étaient tout de même en plein milieu d'un hall si grand qu'il était plus comparable à la grande salle d'Harry Potter qu'à l'entrée d'une université.

« Bon…si je ne me trompe pas, je suis en salle 322, qui devrait se trouver au troisième étage… » annonça Scott en dépliant une feuille sur laquelle était imprimé son emploi du temps. Il ajouta avec une moue contrariée « J'ai espagnol. »

« Prends ton plus bel accent. Avec ta tronche de Mexicain, le prof te prendra peut-être pour un natif. » se moqua Stiles avec un petit rire

« Ta gueule ! » répondit – pas très poliment – monsieur tête de Mexicain sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire également. « J'espère que tu vas te perdre dans les couloirs ! »

« Salle 115, c'est au premier. T'inquiète pas mon pote, j'suis puni moi aussi. J'ai litté. »

Les deux étudiants se séparèrent donc – terriblement à contre cœur pour Stiles qui, même s'il ne l'avait pas avoué, avait vraiment très peur de se perdre. Le plan de la fac entre ses mains étonnamment fébriles, et il monta les premières marches situées à l'extrémité gauche du hall. L'escalier débouchait sur un large et interminable couloir entrecoupé lui-même par d'autres passages obscurs. Enfin, tout était très lumineux et rempli d'étudiants, mais c'était comme ça que Stiles se les représentait.

Il devait y avoir au moins une vingtaine de portes au-dessus desquelles étaient inscrits des numéros. Stiles reprit son chemin d'un pas peu assuré, scrutant les chiffres avec attention pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper – rien de pire que de débarquer dans un cours déjà commencé et qui n'était même pas le sien pour un premier jour.

Finalement, il trouva avec soulagement la salle 115 et ouvrit la porte rouge criard sans réfléchir, à peu près certain que s'il s'arrêtait dans son élan, il finirait par partir en courant dans le sens inverse.

Il découvrit presque avec étonnement une salle de classe tout à fait banale, à un détail près. Le professeur – ce devait être le professeur compte-tenu de son âge et de ses vêtements plutôt classes selon Stiles – était assis en tailleur sur le seul bureau individuel qui trônait devant le tableau.

L'homme tourna lentement un visage impassible vers Stiles, qui recula instinctivement d'un pas, ignorant le ridicule de la situation.

« J'ai…j'ai dû me tromper de salle. Excusez-moi… » bafouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Littérature ? » lança simplement le professeur d'une voix glaciale

« O-oui… »

« Tu ne t'es pas trompé alors. »

Stiles resta planté sur place, la bouche entrouverte. Il devait avoir l'air de Nemo cherchant son papa, mais peu importait. Il allait avoir cours toute une année et plusieurs heures par semaine avec…_ça_. L'homme en lui-même n'était pas mal du tout, la trentaine, des cheveux châtains coupés courts et une silhouette agréable mise en valeur par un pantalon noir et une veste cintrée de la même teinte. Mais voilà, il était simplement _flippant_. Comble de la bizarrerie, il se leva d'un bond, abandonnant son bureau pour rejoindre Stiles. Son expression était passée de la neutralité la plus parfaite à un air enjoué et légèrement hystérique, ses yeux pétillants et un léger sourire illuminant son visage carré.

« N'aie pas peur, mon ami ! » s'exclama-t-il en posant une main puissante sur l'épaule de Stiles qui sursauta malgré lui. « Les seuls que l'on dévore ici, ce sont les grands auteurs! »

Il désigna de son pouce un tas de livres entassés sur son bureau avec un sourire beaucoup plus grand encore. Stiles aperçut les quelques étudiants déjà installés dans la salle hocher la tête l'air de dire « _ce mec est malade_ » ou soupirer. Ça s'annonçait bien.

« Euh d'accord… » osa-t-il dire finalement, quoique toujours assez impressionné. « J'ai hâte… »

Le professeur se pencha légèrement vers lui, murmura du bout des lèvres un petit « _Et moi donc_ » et regagna sa place, sur son bureau, non sans lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil au préalable. Les autres avaient raison, ce mec était définitivement fou.

Ravalant son angoisse, Stiles se décida à aller s'asseoir tout au fond de la classe, jugeant qu'une bonne distance entre lui et ce malade men…euh, son professeur, serait bénéfique. Dix minutes plus tard, la salle était remplie et l'homme descendit une nouvelle fois de son bureau pour fermer la porte et griffonner en grosses lettres sur le tableau « _Peter Hale_ ». Peter Hale, donc, fit un tour théâtral sur lui-même pour se trouver face à ses étudiants.

« Mes chers petits ! » commença-t-il d'une voix forte. « Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'université East Bay ! Ceux d'entre vous qui n'abandonneront pas en route vont bien trimer, autant que vous le sachiez. Je n'ai aucun plaisir à vous le rappeler, croyez-moi. Enfin…oui, bref. Je m'appelle Peter Hale, et je serai votre professeur de littérature durant toute votre première année, pour votre plus grand plaisir…je le devine dans vos regards _brillants_ d'intelligence. »

Il fit glisser ses yeux sur l'ensemble des étudiants dont la plupart étaient soit bouche bée, soit carrément blasés. Peter s'arrêta quelques secondes sur Stiles et lui adressa un sourire ravi, qui se voulait peut-être agréable mais était plus effrayant qu'autre chose.

« Quand je parle de vos regards brillants d'intelligence… » reprit-il sans lâcher le pauvre Stiles des yeux. « Je ne suis pas ironique pour tout le monde. »

_Pourquoi il me regarde en disant ça ? C'est censé être un compliment, ou il se fout de ma gueule ? _se demanda Stiles en prenant sur lui pour rester stoïque. Les cours de littérature allaient être longs, très, _très_ longs.

« Bien ! Il ne s'agissait que d'un cours de présentation. Vous connaissez mon nom, je ne connais pas les vôtres, mais peu importe, même si vous me les disiez, je ne prendrais pas le temps de les retenir. » ajouta-t-il le plus naturellement du monde en parcourant la classe d'un pas nonchalant. « Je ne vais pas non plus perdre mon temps à vous parler du programme de cette année puisque ma masseuse m'attend au cinquième étage. »

Stiles venait de rejoindre le camp des élèves bouche bée. Il cligna même des yeux, s'attendant presque à voir le professeur partir dans un fou rire après avoir fait une bonne – mauvaise – blague à ses étudiants. Mais non, monsieur Hale avait l'air très sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ici ? Vous êtes sourds ? Déguerpissez ! » s'exclama le professeur avec un signe de tête vers la porte

Les étudiants ne se firent pas prier. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires dans la hâte et quittèrent la salle avec des « au revoir » timides, auxquels Peter Hale ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de les regarder filer en se balançant sur ses pieds, les mains derrière le dos et la tête haute.

Stiles s'approcha du pas de la porte et murmura comme les autres un « au revoir » sans lever le regard quand une main s'accrocha à son sac à dos, le tirant en arrière. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre et se retourna vivement, prêt à râler – en accord avec son humeur de la journée – quand il remarqua qu'il était le dernier étudiant, ce qui voulait dire que la main qui venait de le retenir était celle de son professeur. Peter souriait de la même façon bizarre pour ne pas dire flippante qu'au début du cours.

« Euh…monsieur ? » demanda Stiles en essayant de cacher son appréhension

« Tu connais mon nom, mais je ne connais pas le tien. Ce n'est pas équitable. » répondit Peter d'un ton étrangement enjoué

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma aussitôt. Cette fois il en était sûr, cet homme se fichait de lui.

« Vous avez dit ne pas vouloir connaître le nom des étudiants. » rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse

Si ce mec croyait qu'il pouvait se moquer d'un Stilinski uniquement parce qu'il était son prof…

« Parce que je ne veux pas encombrer mon esprit d'informations inutiles, et j'ai décidé que ton nom n'était pas une information inutile. »

Stiles leva les sourcils et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Ok, il avait déjà cru le comprendre, mais là, c'était définitif : Peter Hale était _ta-ré_. Un taré qui, sans perdre son sourire, fit un pas vers lui.

« Stiles Stilinski ! » s'écria Stiles sans même s'en rendre compte – ça devait être instinctif, histoire de conserver son périmètre de sécurité.

« Stiles Stilinski… » répéta Peter d'une voix pensive, le regard perdu dans le vague l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis il sembla revenir soudainement à la réalité, et un air satisfait s'afficha sur son visage. « C'est un nom qui colle bien à ton apparence. Frais, énergique…agréable. »

Peter partit dans un petit rire et retourna à son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires. Stiles le regardait avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant s'il devait rire lui aussi ou carrément pleurer. Il penchait plus pour la deuxième option…

« Je vais y aller, hein… » finit-il par souffler en reculant jusqu'à la porte

Il se précipita dans le couloir sans attendre de réponse et descendit les marches trois par trois, bousculant quelques étudiants au passage, puis il se rua en dehors de l'université. _Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? _se demanda-t-il en visualisant avec incrédulité la scène qu'il venait de vivre. C'était _ça_, son premier « cours » à la fac ? Eh bien Scott avait raison, ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il l'avait imaginé…c'était bien pire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, il n'était que onze heure vingt, et il devait rejoindre son meilleur ami à midi. Il poussa un long soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. _Bon, et maintenant ? _

Il parcourut du regard les environs, mais comme il le savait déjà, l'université était assez excentrée et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire autour à part visiter le campus. Comme il était hors de question de prendre sa voiture et de risquer de se perdre, il décida de se trouver une petite place à l'ombre pour y attendre Scott tranquillement. Pas qu'il était associal, bien au contraire, mais il était assez intimidé…et légèrement démoralisé. Il n'avait pas la meilleure vie qui soit à Beacon Hills, mais au moins, c'était chez lui.

Il contourna l'université en plusieurs minutes – c'était dingue de voir à quel point elle était énorme, et assez angoissant aussi – et se retrouva face à une nouvelle étendue d'herbe parfaitement entretenue au milieu de laquelle s'entrecroisaient des chemins de pierres blanches. Des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines d'étudiants étaient assis autour des tables éparpillées sur le terrain ou se contentaient de traverser l'endroit pour rejoindre les différents bâtiments.

Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et poursuivit sa route, ou plutôt se mit à longer une barrière invisible évidemment très loin de la masse d'étudiants pour rejoindre un arbre au feuillage assez dense pour lui assurer une bonne zone d'ombre. Arrivé à destination, il se cala confortablement contre l'épais tronc et étala ses jambes devant lui. Il passa ainsi quelques longues minutes à ne rien faire, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que le temps file, quand un groupe de six ou sept personnes vint s'installer à l'ombre d'un autre arbre, à moins de dix mètres de lui.

Stiles les observa distraitement, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire et se doutant qu'ils ne le remarqueraient pas. Ils avaient l'air plongé dans l'une de ces belles et grandes discussions d'étudiants qui veulent refaire le monde, à en juger par les grands gestes qu'ils faisaient, le ton qu'ils employaient et leurs hochements de tête enthousiastes. Il y avait trois filles, dont l'une était particulièrement jolie, avec de longs cheveux blonds et un style vestimentaire…engageant, et quatre garçons. Tous devaient être un peu plus âgés que Stiles, peut-être vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ans. Son attention dévia rapidement quand un retardataire fit son apparition, gratifiant le petit groupe d'un léger sourire et d'un signe de la main.

Stiles le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye près de ses amis, contre l'arbre qui lui faisait face. Le jeune homme était grand, bien bâti si l'on en croyait son t-shirt, avec un visage sérieux mais particulièrement agréable. Il semblait rester en retrait, acquiesçant de temps à autre sans beaucoup parler. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Quelque chose…de captivant.

Captivant, c'était le mot. Il fallait savoir que Stiles avait deux passions dans la vie : observer et photographier. Il observait absolument tout. Les gens, les paysages, l'architecture jusque dans ses détails les plus insignifiants, et même les étiquettes de bouteille d'eau. Mais il photographiait peu de tout ce qu'il voyait. Seulement ce qui avait le don de le fasciner, de lui donner envie que le temps ralentisse pour qu'il puisse en capturer une copie – bien qu'elle fût nécessairement plus pâle.

Il avait toujours eu une passion plus prononcée pour la nature que pour les Hommes. La seule ayant trouvée sa place derrière son objectif étant la première et unique personne qu'il ait aimée, Lydia Martin. Depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard pénétrant de la jeune fille, trois ans plus tôt, il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de photographier quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Etait-ce le signe que, malgré ses réticences, une page se tournait ? Peut-être qu'il y avait un peu de cela, car Stiles mourrait d'envie de voir ce parfait inconnu depuis son objectif.

Il attrapa machinalement son sac à dos et en sortit son appareil photo, soigneusement emballé dans une pochette résistante à trouve épreuve. Il le déballa avec précaution – son petit bijou lui avait coûté une fortune que son père lui avait longtemps reproché d'avoir dépensée – et il retira le cache.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? S'il me voit…_se dit-il dans une seconde de lucidité. Mais sa passion et sa fascination soudaine pour l'étudiant eurent raison du peu de volonté dont il avait fait preuve, et il porta l'appareil à ses yeux, fixant la lentille en direction de sa cible. Il attendit une minute interminable avant de se décider à capturer l'image, puis il appuya sur le bouton.

Une vague de satisfaction l'envahit comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait un nouveau cliché, et il entreprit immédiatement de voir le fruit de son audace conservé sur sa carte mémoire. Et là…

Son cœur fit un bond terrible dans sa poitrine et son enthousiasme retomba aussitôt en voyant apparaître la photo sur l'écran. L'inconnu, qui ne le serait sans doute plus pour longtemps, _fixait_ l'objectif. Il l'avait vu, _grillé_, pris en _flagrant délit_. Pour qui est-ce qu'il allait passer ? Un stalker ? Une autre sorte de fou furieux ? Au mieux, un détective privé…ça aurait au moins le mérite d'être un peu classe, même si ç'aurait été pour un détective particulièrement nul. Autant ne pas se mentir, il allait passer pour un stalker.

Il poussa un long soupir désespéré et rangea son appareil. Bon, ok, ça craignait. Mais au moins l'université était gigantesque et il y avait très peu de chances qu'il recroise cet étudiant qui, en plus, avait l'air d'être plus âgé que lui…il n'avait plus qu'à se lever discrètement, en détente, et à partir rejo…

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » lança une voix à la fois forte et calme

Stiles sursauta et redressa légèrement la tête pour découvrir à ses pieds l'étudiant qu'il venait de photographier. Pris par ses pensées, il ne l'avait même pas senti venir. Il hésita un instant avant d'oser croiser son regard – il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise – mais un raclement impatient au-dessus de lui l'obligea à réagir. Il leva d'abord les yeux timidement, puis, quand il rencontra les prunelles claires, il en oublia l'air énervé sur le visage de l'inconnu qui, de près, était encore plus beau, et il se mit à le détailler avec attention. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était exactement comme avec Lydia…le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et les mots qui ne voulaient plus s'aligner dans le bon ordre dans sa tête. Il repensa un instant aux paroles de son meilleur ami, concernant le coup de foudre…Non, non, et non. C'était purement artistique. Voilà, un coup de foudre artistique.

« Tu ne parles pas ? »

« Je…euh si… » balbutia Stiles. Décidemment, aujourd'hui, il avait beaucoup de mal à parler… « Je m'appelle Stiles. »

« Je m'en fiche. » rétorqua sèchement l'étudiant, les bras croisés sur le torse. « Efface cette photo. »

Stiles hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, impressionné par le charisme qui irradiait du jeune homme. Ce-dernier poussa un soupire agacé et se détourna de lui, rejoignant son groupe d'amis qui observaient la scène avec amusement. Quand le rire moqueur de la jeune fille blonde lui parvint aux oreilles, Stiles réalisa la situation, et, se sentant rougir, il s'empressa de ranger son appareil au fond de son sac et de déguerpir. _C'est purement artistique, je le connais même pas ! Purement artistique..._se répéta-t-il des dizaines de fois sur le chemin du retour.

Stiles ne se souvenait ni des vêtements que la jolie jeune fille blonde portait ce jour-là, ni des mots que lui avait lancés Scott en le rejoignant. En revanche, il n'était définitivement pas prêt d'oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti à la seconde même où son âme avait plongé toute entière dans les yeux de Derek Hale.


	2. rencontre le peintre

Hey !

Quelle bonne surprise de constater que le premier chapitre vous a plutôt plu ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite, et je vous remercie beaucoup pour les reviews auxquelles je réponds en bas de chapitre avec grand plaisir.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Quatre numéros en une journée ! Tu te rends compte ? Quatre… »

« Numéros en une journée, je sais oui. Ça fait peut-être trente fois que tu m'le dis. »

« Sois pas jaloux Stiles… » répondit Scott avec un air faussement affligé, avant qu'un petit sourire moqueur illumine son visage. « Toi tu as une belle photo d'un parfait inconnu qui dois te prendre pour un malade mental maintenant ! »

Stiles fusilla son meilleur ami du regard mais il ne parvint qu'à le faire exploser de rire. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui raconter ses péripéties de la veille…

« Faux frère… » grommela Stiles en se replongeant dans son bol de céréales

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » demanda Scott sans s'arrêter de rire

« Je te l'ai déjà dit…j'en sais rien, c'était…comme avec Lydia. »

Scott retrouva soudainement son sérieux, et il sembla cette fois sincèrement désolé.

« Non, ça, tu me l'avais pas dit. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, avala son café et se leva. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet, il s'était promis de tourner la page dès le moment où Lydia lui avait annoncé partir étudier à New-York.

« J'ai cours à onze heures, on se voit ce midi ? » dit-il comme si de rien n'était

« Euh…non, j'ai entraînement jusqu'à quinze heure. Désolé… »

« C'est bon Scottie, fais pas cette tête. Je peux survivre à une journée sans toi ! »

Un brossage de dents et un coiffage express plus tard, et Stiles était dans sa Jeep, en route pour l'université. Plus il s'en rapprochait, plus il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son père, seul chez lui…d'accord, c'était justement lui qui l'avait poussé à suivre Scott dans une bonne université. Et puis, contrairement à son meilleur ami, ses talents de joueur de crosse n'avaient pas vraiment compté dans son dossier d'admission…il avait dû bosser comme un dingue pour être accepté.

Il avait réussi, vivait en colocation avec son frère de cœur et la douleur de la séparation avec Lydia commençait à s'atténuer. Il devrait se sentir bien, soulagé…

Pourtant, quand il se gara devant l'université, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir désespéré. Bon…au moins, il n'avait pas littérature aujourd'hui. _Espérons que le prof d'Histoire soit un peu moins barré qu'Hale…_pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. _Quand faut y aller…_

Après dix minutes d'errance dans les couloirs de l'aile droite, il trouva finalement l'amphithéâtre dans lequel il devait avoir son premier cours magistral. Des dizaines de première année s'engouffraient déjà dans la salle, et il les y suivit avec appréhension.

Comme il le craignait, l'amphi était au moins assez grand pour accueillir six-cent personnes, et il devait y en avoir presque autant qui étaient y déjà installées. Il prit une légère inspiration et commença à monter les marches, balayant les rangées des yeux à la recherche d'une place.

Tout irait bien, ces gens n'étaient pas des animaux…juste des étudiants normaux, qui, comme lui, devaient être très impressionnés par l'université. Tout irait très b…

« Hé ! Tu veux t'asseoir ? »

Stiles manqua de peu de laisser s'échapper un hurlement, et il était à peu près certain d'avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque. Une jeune fille, qui jusqu'alors était tranquillement assise en bout de rangée, avait quitté sa place d'un bond pour se placer devant lui, et elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule avec une force très masculine.

« Oh oh, y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés

« Je…euh, oui…on se connait ? » bafouilla-t-il

La jeune fille lui tendit la main avec un petit sourire et un regard espiègle. Avec une légère hésitation, Stiles la serra finalement dans la sienne.

« Je m'appelle Malia, et toi ? »

« Stiles. »

« Eh ben voilà, on se connait ! » dit-elle d'un ton enjoué

Malia lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la deuxième chaise de la rangée, ce qu'il fit après une nouvelle hésitation – cette fille était quand même un peu bizarre, mais il n'y avait plus vraiment d'autres places, alors…

Elle s'installa ensuite à côté de lui et commença à mâchouiller son stylo tout en fixant le bas de l'amphithéâtre, où le professeur venait d'apparaître. C'était un asiatique d'une quarantaine année, il avait l'air tout à fait normal…Stiles en aurait soufflé de soulagement, si quelqu'un n'avait pas malencontreusement marché sur le sac de Malia – en même temps, il traînait sur les marches – et qu'elle ne s'était pas relevée avec un air furieux.

« Non mais tu peux pas faire gaffe ? Pauvre abruti ! » s'emporta-t-elle contre le pauvre étudiant

La victime de la jeune fille murmura un petit « je suis vraiment désolé », visiblement très impressionné par l'aura meurtrière qui émanait du corps pourtant fin et peu imposant.

Malia reprit sa place comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée, appuya son menton contre la paume de sa main et adressa un grand sourire à Stiles en haussant les épaules. Cette fille lui rappelait étonnement l'étudiante qui lui était rentrée dedans la veille et avait commencé à l'engueuler avant de croiser son regard. Elles s'entendraient bien, aussi impulsives…ouais, aussi tarées l'une que l'autre. Stiles pensa sérieusement à changer de place, mais quelque chose lui disait que cette Malia ne le prendrait pas si bien que ça, et qu'il ne fallait mieux pas l'irriter. De toute façon, le professeur d'Histoire venait de commencer son cours.

« Oh non… » chuchota Malia en lâchant son stylo. « Pas les relations internationales du dix-neuvième siècle ! Y en a que pour ces européens de m…ces européens. »

Une nationaliste xénophobe en plus. Il ne restait à Stiles qu'à espérer qu'elle ne voit pas son nom de famille bien polonais. Malia retourna son visage vers lui, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Euh…je…j'ai pas entendu. » mentit-il

« Je disais qu'il ferait mieux de parler d'un président américain. Comme Churchill, par exemple. »

« Churchill était An… » commença-t-il avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas envie de la contredire. « Ouais, tu as raison, ça serait beaucoup plus intéressant. »

Malia lui sourit de nouveau et posa sa main sur son genoux, et, sans faire attention au fait que Stiles se soit soudainement tendu, elle la laissa glisser jusqu'à sa cuisse sans le quitter des yeux, le plus naturellement du monde. C'était lui, ou cette fille n'avait absolument pas intégré les règles de la vie en société ?

« Euh…Malia, ta main… » hésita Stiles, terriblement mal à l'aise mais toujours aussi peu enclin à vexer la jeune fille

« Je t'aime bien, Stiles ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement

Ouais, ça, il avait cru le comprendre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour réessayer de plaider sa cause, enfin, celle de sa cuisse, quand la voix du professeur l'interrompit, plus forte que lorsqu'il faisait son cours et pour dire autre chose que le Congrès de Vienne, ça craint.

« Les deux amoureux au dixième rang, vous voulez bien attendre la fin de mon cours pour vous faire les yeux doux ? »

Stiles tourna la tête vers le professeur, priant pour qu'il s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le rire général qui s'éleva dans la salle et les regards qui se posèrent sur Malia et lui-même brisa ses minces espérances. Deuxième jour de cours, et il se faisait _encore_ remarquer. Le pire, c'était peut-être que des étudiants allaient penser que _lui_, il était en couple avec _elle_. Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé – peut-être même préféré – Malia ne s'énerva pas mais hocha la tête avec un air ravi.

« Désolée. » lança-t-elle assez fort pour que le professeur l'entende. « On attendra la fin du cours. »

« Merci, mademoiselle. » répondit celui-ci. « En tant que responsable des premières années, je profite de cette petite interruption pour vous rappeler que mardi prochain, des intervenants viendront à l'université pour vous parler des différents moyens de contraception et de protection. Merci au petit couple du dixième rang de m'y avoir fait penser. »

Nouveaux éclats de rire général, auxquels Malia se joignit bruyamment, tandis que Stiles s'enfonça sur son siège. _Je veux mourir…_geignit-il intérieurement

Il supporta une heure entière les regards insistants de son étrange voisine, puis, quand le professeur annonça la fin du cours, il se leva brusquement et se glissa maladroitement derrière elle pour se ruer vers les sorties de l'amphithéâtre.

« Hé Stiles ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Attends-moi ! » cria-t-elle

Il jeta un coup d'œil dernière son épaule, juste le temps d'apercevoir Malia qui lui courrait après. Non mais c'était quoi le problème de cette fille ?! Quelle idée de coller et de harceler des pauvres inconnus…

Heureusement, il parvint à se faufiler entre les étudiants et à quitter la salle. Il reprit une allure normale et défroissa ses vêtements d'un geste de la main en s'enfonçant dans les couloirs de l'université. Il allait peut-être enfin avoir un instant de tranquillité…

« Te voilà ! » lança une voix derrière lui

Eh bien non…Sans prendre la peine de se retourner – il avait reconnu Malia rien qu'au ton qu'elle avait employé – il se remit à accélérer la cadence, marchant d'abord vite, puis courant carrément pour être sûr de ne pas être rattrapé. Il avait une heure libre, si c'était aussi le cas de la jeune fille, ça voulait dire qu'il était bon pour se la coltiner.

Il commençait à nourrir l'espoir fou de la semer une bonne fois pour toute quand, au détour d'un couloir, il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet et tomba majestueusement sur les fesses. Enfin, plus ridiculement, à en juger par les rires qui éclatèrent au-dessus de lui. _Encore_.

Le rouge aux joues, il leva la tête vers le petit groupe visiblement très amusé et croisa un regard – lui beaucoup moins joyeux, même carrément assassin – qu'il n'était pas prêt d'avoir oublié. Est-ce qu'il allait toujours se montrer sous son jour le plus pathétique à son coup de foudre artistique, ou aurait-il une chance un jour de passer pour autre chose que le dernier des abrutis ?

Comme il ne réagissait pas, perdu dans la contemplation de l'étudiant grognon, ce dernier l'empoigna par le t-shirt et l'obligea à se relever. Stiles suivit avec toute la maladresse dont il était capable, manquant de peu de tomber une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme aux yeux clairs l'attira vers lui et colla son visage furieux à quelques centimètres du sien.

« La fac est pas assez grande pour que t'empiètes pas sur mon espace vital, gamin ? » lui dit-il d'un ton acerbe en le secouant légèrement

« Et toi t'avales pas assez de prozac pour sourire à la vie de temps en temps ? » répondit, ou plutôt s'entendit répondre Stiles

C'était sorti tout seul, et il n'était pas l'unique personne à être surprise à en juger par la tête du plus vieux et par la pause qu'avaient marquée ses amis avant de repartirent à rire – enfin, la jolie blonde, elle, tirait toujours la tronche.

« Et m'appelle pas gamin, j'ai dix-huit ans. » ajouta Stiles, jugeant que tant qu'il y était, autant tout balancer

Le bel étudiant émit un sifflement dédaigneux et le lâcha. Stiles fit mine de remettre son t-shirt en place avec un air énervé, parce qu'il supposait que c'est ce qu'il ferait s'il était normal, c'est-à-dire pas étrangement heureux d'avoir heurté précisément cette personne-là.

« Alors arrête de te comporter comme si t'en avais douze, ça risque de m'énerver si j'ai la malchance de te recroiser. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Je suis mort de peur. Comment est-ce que tu peux faire cet effet sur les gens ? Tu travailles ton regard de grand méchant loup dans le miroir ou c'est naturel ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de répondre ça ?! Il était maso ou quoi ? Tout ce qu'il voulait depuis l'instant où il l'avait aperçu, c'était pouvoir se rapprocher de lui. Et là, il arrivait juste à faire en sorte qu'il le déteste.

« J'ai même pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi, pauvre abruti. » rétorqua l'étudiant avec une bonne dose de mépris dans la voix

Stiles, plus blessé que de raison compte-tenu du fait que l'insulte venait d'un parfait inconnu, le fusilla du regard. Sauf que voilà, dans ce cas précis, l'expression « parfait inconnu » prenait un tout autre sens pour lui. Son « coup de foudre artistique » passa à côté de lui en le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule, et partit, suivi de ses amis, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il le regardait s'en aller quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Encore une fois, pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait…

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! » le réprima Malia

« Désolé, j'étais pressé. Je devais…faire un truc. » mentit Stiles. Fuir la jeune fille était soudainement devenu une préoccupation bien secondaire… « Dis, Malia…tu sais qui c'est, le mec, là-bas ? »

Il désigna l'objet de ses tourments d'un signe de tête, même s'il avait peu d'espoirs qu'une première année le connaisse, encore plus une première année comme Malia.

« Ah, lui…ouais. » dit-elle pourtant

Stiles se tourna vivement vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, prêt à lui faire cracher son nom par tous les moyens, avant de se reprendre en main.

« Sérieux ? Tu sais comment il s'appelle ? » demanda-t-il simplement en essayant de cacher son impatience

« Derek. » lança-t-elle en hochant la tête, puis, fronçant les sourcils, elle ajouta « Un vrai con. »

Mais Stiles s'en était arrêté à « Derek ». Il pouvait enfin mettre un prénom sur son obsession.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes son nom ? Il t'a embêté ? Je vais aller lui parler, je vais lui dire ce que je pense de sa tête de pauvre petit… »

« Non, non, c'est bon. » l'interrompit Stiles. « Il ne m'a pas…euh…embêté, je voulais savoir, c'est tout. »

« Ouais, ben tu ferais mieux de rester loin de lui, en tout cas. Il fait son mystérieux, mais il est juste imbu de sa personne. En plus, il se prend pour un artiste à deux balles, ça m'énerve. Un jour, je vais lui faire bouffer ses pinceaux, j'te jure ! »

« Il peint ? »

« Ouais, des trucs moches. »

Stiles eut un petit rire amusé – cette Malia était définitivement bizarre, mais il ne pouvait pas lui enlever qu'elle était assez marrante. Elle avait aussi réussi à l'intriguer encore plus, si cela était possible, avec ses histoires de peinture. Il avait l'impression que plus il en apprendrait sur…Derek, donc, plus il mourrait d'envie de le connaître. Au lieu d'en être ravi, il avait envie de se donner des claques mentales.

« On va manger ? J'ai la dalle, je pourrais avaler une biche toute entière. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu, et Malia lui donna une tape puissante dans le dos.

« Je plaisante, je suis pas un coyote. Je mange de la malbouffe, comme tout le monde. T'es un peu long à la détente, hein ? »

Il fallait dire que ses deux premiers jours à la fac étaient un peu plus mouvementés que ce qu'il avait prévu, et Malia parlait assez vite. Il accepta malgré tout de la suivre jusqu'à la cafétéria, ce qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé faire encore dix minutes plus tôt, mais bon, c'était toujours mieux que de manger seul.

Son plateau en main, la jeune fille s'installa en face de lui, un large sourire aux lèvres. Stiles se fit vaguement la réflexion d'avoir de la chance qu'elle l'apprécie, quelque part, vu la façon dont elle fusillait du regard tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Elle était quand même un peu effrayante, et il hésitait à aborder de nouveau le sujet de Derek…mais la curiosité était trop forte.

« Alors, Malia…d'où est-ce que tu connais Derek ? »

C'était très étrange de prononcer ce nom, _Derek, _comme s'il le connaissait. Ça lui rappelait un peu la façon dont il rabâchait à Scott à quel point Lydia était parfaite avant même de lui avoir parlé une seule fois.

« Tu veux vraiment parler de lui ? » grimaça Malia. « T'es sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas parlés ? »

« Evidemment. Je demandais juste comme ça. »

« On s'en fiche de lui, il aime personne de toute façon. »

_C'est pas le seul…_pensa Stiles sans se risquer à le dire à haute voix – il n'était pas suicidaire.

« Disons que je vis plus ou moins avec lui. » ajouta Malia en haussant les épaules

Si Stiles s'était attendu à une telle déclaration, il aurait sans doute choisi un autre moment pour boire. Il recracha la gorgée d'eau sur son plateau, s'attirant une nouvelle fois l'attention de tous les étudiants présents dans la cafétéria et quelques rires moqueurs, mais là, il s'en fichait complètement.

« Tu vis avec Derek ?! » s'écria-t-il

Malia se mit à rire et lui lança joyeusement un « t'es trop bizarre » avant de se replonger dans son sandwich comme si de rien n'était.

« M'ouais, ch'est mon cougin. Ch'est pour cha, crois-moi quand j'te dis que ch'est un con. » s'expliqua-t-elle sans arrêter de manger

Stiles resta sans voix quelques minutes, à regarder Malia avaler tout le contenu de son plateau d'une façon très masculine. Cette fille bizarre était…la cousine de _son_ coup de foudre artistique ? Et elle _vivait _avec lui ? D'accord, Derek était également très bizarre, mais d'une toute autre façon.

« C'est pas vrai… » souffla Malia en levant les yeux au ciel. « Voilà sa sœur qui se ramène maintenant… »

« La sœur de qui ? »

« Ben, de Derek. Tu suis un peu, Stiles ? »

« Quoi ? Où ça ? »

Malia n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains foncés s'était assise à côté d'elle, gratifiant Stiles d'un grand sourire sans prêter attention à…sa cousine ?

« Enchantée, je m'appelle Cora. Et tu es… ? »

Stiles avait déjà vu cette fille quelque part…mais où ?

« Lui, c'est quelqu'un qui mange avec moi, tu vois. » répondit Malia à sa place

« Ferme-là Malia, c'est pas à toi que je parle. »

« Toi ferme-là ! »

Mais oui, cette fille l'avait bousculé la veille avant de partir en bafouillant des trucs incompréhensibles ! C'était donc la sœur de Derek…c'était une famille assez…particulière.

« Je le plains, le pauvre, tu le colles depuis longtemps ? »

« Tu veux pas te trouver d'autres amis Cora ? »

Stiles refit soudainement surface sur Terre, réalisant que non seulement les deux jeunes filles faisaient partie de la famille de Derek, mais qu'en plus, elles ne s'entendaient pas. La cafétéria allait finir par exploser. Il se redressa et tendit sa main à Cora, qui la serra dans la sienne avec un sourire satisfait, le tout sous le regard indigné de Malia.

« Je m'appelle Stiles. Enchanté. » dit-il sans en faire trop, histoire de ne pas énerver Malia encore plus

« Oui voilà, Cora, Stiles, tout le monde est enchanté. Maintenant, Cora, tu te casses. » intervint Malia en les séparant

« Et si tu te cassais toi, plutôt ? » rétorqua Cora

« Je l'ai vu la première ! »

« Eh non, désolée ma vieille ! Je l'avais déjà repéré hier, tu vas devoir passer ton tour. »

« Euh, je suis encore là… » murmura Stiles sans oser se manifester davantage – il avait l'impression que ce serait comme se mettre entre deux lionnes enragées

« T'as aucune preuve, tu connaissais même pas son nom ! » s'énerva Malia en se levant vivement. « Si tu crois que je vais te le laisser… »

« Parce que tu penses avoir ta chance face à moi ? Et sérieusement Malia, regarde-le. Tu crois que c'est le genre de mec qui pourrait s'intéresser à toi ? »

C'était bien la première fois qu'on faisait passer Stiles pour le gars inaccessible, et même que deux filles se battaient pour lui. En même temps, ces deux-là n'étaient pas vraiment dans la norme…plus que flatteur, ça devenait complètement gênant, compte-tenu du fait que tous les regards étaient portés sur eux trois.

« Les filles… » essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois

Elles se prenaient bien la tête pour savoir laquelle des deux avait « priorité » sur lui, mais paradoxalement, elles semblaient ne plus y faire attention. C'était sans doute sa chance de se tirer de là, alors il ne la rata pas. Il attrapa son sac discrètement et recula de quelques pas, vérifiant qu'elles ne le remarqueraient pas, puis, comme elles continuaient à s'engueuler, et le sujet ayant dévié sur « et puis j'en ai marre que tu laisses des coquilles de cacahuètes partout dans le canapé », il fit volte-face et quitta la cafétéria.

Stiles rentra chez lui après une après-midi agréablement normale, son TD d'Histoire ayant été un peu plus calme que son CM sans la présence de Malia. Scott le rejoignit rapidement et s'affala dans le canapé à côté de lui, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Je te demande pas si ça va. T'as légèrement, mais vraiment juste légèrement, l'air d'un imbécile heureux. » se moqua gentiment Stiles

« Ah Stiles, si tu savais ! L'équipe de crosse est absolument géniale, et le matériel n'a rien à voir avec celui du lycée. On voit que c'est la spécialité d'East Bay, et que c'est une bonne université. En plus… »

« Laisse-moi deviner. En plus, il y a une fille. »

« Oui ! » s'exclama Scott en levant les bras au ciel. « Tellement belle, tellement drôle, tellement…bon, un peu maladroite, mais vraiment attendrissante. Elle s'appelle Kira. »

« Kira ? Drôle de nom. »

« C'est toi qui dit ça. » se vexa presque Scott. « C'est japonais. Son père est prof à la fac d'ailleurs. D'Histoire, il me semble… »

Stiles fit un lien – assez embarrassant – entre le prénom japonais de la sans doute future copine de son meilleur ami, et le nom de famille de son professeur d'Histoire, évidemment, qui l'avait déjà remarqué au milieu de centaines d'étudiants.

« C'est…super pour toi. »

« J'te l'fais pas dire ! Mais j'aurais le temps de tout te raconter tout à l'heure en mangeant. A toi de me dire maintenant…tu as revu ton bel inconnu ? »

Stiles envoya son poing frapper contre le torse de son meilleur ami – mais pas trop fort quand même parce qu'il ne voulait pas se casser deux doigts sur ses abdominaux – pour lui faire payer son sourire moqueur.

« Le bel inconnu n'en est plus un. Il a un nom ! » annonça-t-il fièrement

« Oh oh, voyez-vous c'la ! Et peut-on le connaître ? »

« Derek… » murmura Stiles, d'un seul coup moins enthousiaste

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors que tu connais son nom ? Me dis pas que tu t'es _encore_ ridiculisé ? »

Stiles soupira et il se résolut à tout raconter à son meilleur ami, de sa rencontre avec Malia à la bousculade et l'échange pas très courtois qu'il avait eu avec Derek, sans oublier le combat Malia versus Cora. A la fin de son petit récit, Scott marqua une courte pause, le regardant avec des yeux ronds, puis, comme s'il venait enfin de comprendre la situation, il éclata de rire.

« Merci de ton soutien… » râla Stiles en se renfonçant dans le canapé

« Tu peux pas m'en vouloir, c'est beaucoup trop drôle et…bizarre ! »

« Ouais, bizarre, c'est le mot que je me suis répété toute la journée. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Sérieusement, t'as un coup de foudre pour un gars qui peut déjà pas te voir, mais sa cousine tarée et sa sœur, elles, elles craquent complètement pour toi. »

Scott repartit dans un fou rire et Stiles soupira, désespéré.

« Coup de foudre artistique. » le rectifia-t-il

« Ouais, c'est ça. Tu veux tellement le prendre en photo que t'as pas dormi de la nuit et que tu tires une tronche de déterré. C'est bon, j'ai connu ça, Stiles. »

« Pitié, ne fais pas un lien entre Allison et Derek, parce que là, je vais chialer. »

« Pourquoi tu veux pas le reconnaître ? Ça arrive, c'est comme ça, y a pas de quoi pleurer. Au contraire, c'est cool que tu passes radicalement à autre chose. »

Stiles grimaça et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Scott avait raison sur un point : depuis à peine plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait croisé le regard de Derek, il avait très peu pensé à Lydia, alors qu'il avait pris l'habitude de le faire non-stop depuis trois ans. Et oui, peut-être que ça avait commencé de la même façon, avec une envie irrépressible de la photographier, de la mettre en scène derrière son objectif…ET OUI, il avait accepté sa bisexualité depuis longtemps, même si jusqu'à maintenant son attirance pour les hommes s'était toujours limitée à des regards dans la rue, puisqu'il ne vivait que pour Lydia. Mais non, les coups de foudre comme dans les films, ça n'existaient pas. En tout cas pas pour lui.

« Ne me crois pas si tu ne veux pas, tu verras bien, de toute façon…en attendant, tu vois le mal partout alors que t'es un sacré chanceux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Stiles, piqué par la curiosité

« Sérieusement, tu ne vois pas ? La cousine et la sœur de Derek sont déjà dingues de toi. C'est un énorme avantage, sers toi s'en ! » expliqua-t-il, puis, voyant que son meilleur ami n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre, il explicita. « Si tu deviens proche de l'une ou de l'autre…ou des deux, sachant qu'elles vivent avec lui, tu vas forcément le voir plus souvent, dans un autre contexte que celui de la fac, sans ses amis… »

« T'es en train de me conseiller de jouer avec les sentiments d'une fille pour me rapprocher de Derek ? »

C'était aussi immoral que terriblement tentant…il ne savait pas s'il voulait blâmer Scott de lui avoir mis cette idée en tête, ou s'il se sentait plus le cœur de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller trop loin. Ne sors pas avec l'une ou l'autre, fais juste croire que tu pourrais le faire. » répondit Scott en haussant les épaules

« Je suis choqué… » fit semblant de s'indigner Stiles. « Après des années d'amitié, je découvre seulement maintenant ton côté machiavélique. »

« C'est bon, admets que c'est une bonne idée et que tu en meurs d'envie. D'après ce que j'ai compris, t'es pas prêt de prendre ce gars en photo juste en le croisant de temps en temps à la fac. Mais si tu t'incrustes chez lui, là, ça change la donne. »

S'incruster chez Derek…l'idée était on ne peut plus alléchante. De toute façon, Malia et Cora n'étaient sans doute pas prêtes de le lâcher, et puis, il n'y avait rien de mal à s'aider pour le travail entre étudiants de première année…bien sûr, ils travailleraient chez elles…et donc chez Derek.

« Stiles ? Oh oh, Stiles, tu m'entends ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Tu m'parlais ? » demanda Stiles en secouant la tête, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées

« Ouais, je te disais d'arrêter de sourire comme ça, c'est flippant. Je sais pas à quoi tu penses, et je veux pas savoir, mais c'est flippant. »

Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était mis à sourire ? D'accord, il avait peut-être trouvé un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Mais quelles étaient ses fins exactement, d'ailleurs ? Il était pourtant sûr d'une chose : ce n'était qu'un coup de foudre artistique. Juste _artistique_.

* * *

Mini précisions avant de répondre aux reviews :

Je vais essayer de faire les personnages les moins OOC possible, mais il ne faut pas oublier que les loup-garous et autres créatures surnaturelles n'existent pas, ils ont donc eu une vie un peu moins difficile…

Deuxième chose, le système de fac américain est différent du français, puisqu'ils gardent les premières années plusieurs matières très différentes comme au lycée, et ils ne se spécialisent qu'après, vers la quatrième année. C'est pour ça que Stiles et les autres pourront avoir des cours de littérature (avec Peeeeeter), d'Histoire ou de maths…

Il y a des cours en amphi et en salle de classe comme en France, ils ne parlent pas de « CM » (cours magistral = en amphi) ni de TD (travaux dirigés = salle de classe) comme nous, mais bon, puisque j'écris en Français, je reprends nos appellations. Voili voilou ! (= ouais j'ai écrit ça)

* * *

**Arm des McD** : Merci pour cette toute première review ! J'aime beaucoup Peter dans la série, alors j'avais envie d'en faire un personnage assez sympa cette fois, j'espère qu'il te plaira encore par la suite :)

**Irkyno** : Eh bien j'espère que tu as dévoré la suite et que tu l'as appréciée ! Merci beaucoup ! :)

**CoCo-Cannelle** : Haha pas discret c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Tu as dû voir avec ce chapitre que la famille Hale n'était pas discrète dans sa quasi-totalité… merci pour ta review :)

**Selenhia** : Merci ! J'espère qu'elle te branche toujours alors ! :D

**Djahane Hale** : Merci, c'est le genre de petits compliments qui font très plaisir^^

**Brookedaviiis **: J'ai publié aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre de You've never been so wrong, ne t'en fais pas, j'écris selon mon temps et mon inspiration, mais je ne compte pas abandonner l'une ou l'autre :) Eh non pas de Steter, je devrais en écrire un, un de ces jours !

**Sanga** : J'avais envie d'écrire une fic beaucoup plus légère, avec des personnages un peu plus heureux et parfois décalés, j'espère que ça va donner quelque chose de sympa :) Merci beaucoup !

**La Dictateuse** : Roooh un coup de foudre c'est trop mignon, merci ! J'aimerais tellement avoir ce prof à la fac aussi ! ça serait peut-être un peu angoissant parfois, mais ça serait super cool…en attendant de tomber sur le prof de mes rêves, j'vais m'amuser un peu avec ce Peter, c'est toujours ça ! à bientôt )

**Agathenoel51.02** : Merci à toi pour ta review toute mignonne ! :) J'espère que la suite t'a plu également^^


	3. Plan A : à revoir

Bon, je n'ai pas un rythme des plus réguliers, et j'en suis désolée !

Je vais faire ce que je peux pour la suite, mais approximativement jusqu'au 16 avril, je vais passer une bonne partie de mon temps à bosser, mes chargés de TD se sont déchaînés…

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas de chapitre (réponses aux reviews). Et bien sûr, je remercie mes adorables reviewers et aussi mes lecteurs plus silencieux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ça va aller Stiles, tu peux le faire. Tu peux affronter cette journée. Tout va bien se passer. Tout ira bien. Très, très bien. _

« T'es sûr que ça va Stiles ? T'as pas l'air bien. »

« Non, ça va, pourquoi ? »

Scott haussa les épaules et entra dans la salle de classe, suivi de près par son meilleur ami, qui, soit dit en passant, tirait une tronche pas possible. Stiles, plein d'enthousiaste à l'idée de se rapprocher de Derek le matin même, avait vite déchanté en arrivant à l'université et en se rappelant que cela allait impliquer de passer un certain temps avec Malia et Cora…

Chassant ses angoisses de son esprit, il s'installa à côté de son meilleur ami, prêt à écouter un cours qui s'annonçait être des plus ennuyants.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas voir Malia ? » demanda Scott en sortant une feuille de son sac

« J'en sais rien, la fac est grande et je connais pas son emploi du temps. »

La porte de classe s'ouvrit dans un fracas qui fit sursauter une bonne partie des étudiants déjà installés. Une furie aux longs cheveux clairs venaient de débarquer, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive, là, au deuxième rang. Celui qui, selon elle, était sans doute le plus beau garçon de la planète Terre. Ledit beau garçon leva ses yeux vers la source du bruit et se crispa aussitôt, ce qui n'échappa pas à Scott.

« Quoi ? C'est une des deux, cette fille ? » demanda-t-il en faisant glisser son regard de la nouvelle arrivée à son meilleur ami

« Stiles ! » cria la jeune fille en se précipitant vers eux

« Laisse-moi deviner… » murmura Scott. « C'est Malia. »

Stiles hocha affirmativement la tête juste assez perceptiblement pour que son meilleur ami obtienne sa réponse et afficha un sourire à l'intention de Malia, qui venait d'arriver devant eux.

« On a plusieurs cours ensemble ! » constata-t-elle sans cacher sa joie

« Euh…oui. »

Scott envoya son pied dans la jambe de Stiles, histoire de lui rappeler sa mission secrète. Ce-dernier sembla comprendre le message, puisqu'il fit l'effort d'avoir l'air un peu plus enthousiaste et il se leva même.

« C'est cool, on pourra s'aider pour le travail ! » dit-il avec un clin d'œil

Le clin d'œil fit son effet, et Malia acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête.

« Eh, j'avais pas vu, mais y a…euh…Tyler…là-bas… » intervint maladroitement Scott en désignant une table au hasard. « Il est tout seul et vous êtes deux, alors, j'vais vous laisser. »

« Mais, Scott ! » essaya de le retenir Stiles – ça, c'était pas prévu.

Mais Scott était déjà parti rejoindre un étudiant qui ne s'appelait sans doute pas Tyler, et Malia venait de récupérer sa place.

« Ton ami est gentil. »

Bon, au moins, la petite furie avait accepté Scott, ça rendrait les choses plus faciles.

« Je suis désolée pour hier. » murmura Malia – le professeur venait d'entrer dans la salle. « Cora et moi…on ne s'entend pas très bien. Ça ne vient pas de moi, tu sais. C'est elle, elle me pique tout ce qui me plait… »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Stiles avec un air faussement compatissant

« C'est fatiguant. T'imagines pas la vie que j'ai entre elle et Derek…heureusement que tu es là. »

La main baladeuse de Malia se remit à courir sur la cuisse de Stiles, qui l'accueillit avec un petit sourire embarrassé. _Pense à Derek, pense à Derek…_se répéta-t-il en serrant son t-shirt entre ses doigts.

« Oui…euh, je suis content de pouvoir t'aider à…respirer un peu. »

Malia eut un petit rire satisfait et elle retira enfin sa main pour la placer sous son menton avant de papillonner des yeux. Elle en faisait vraiment, vraiment trop. On voyait que cette fille n'avait jamais essayé de draguer un garçon avant, et qu'elle était en plus de cela particulièrement maladroite de nature.

« Au fait, tu t'es inscrit dans un club ? » chuchota Malia, le professeur venant de commencer son cours.

« Un club ? »

« Ouais, tu sais, pour le côté étudiant modèle qui s'intègre bien dans le campus et bla bla bla…mon père tient vraiment à ce que je m'inscrive dans un club parce qu'il dit que ça fait super bien sur un CV. »

Stiles en avait déjà vaguement entendu parler, mais avec l'emménagement dans une nouvelle ville et sa rentrée mouvementée, il n'avait pas eu le temps, ni l'envie, de se renseigner davantage.

« Et il y a quel genre de club ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse

« Y en a des tas ! Les trucs basiques, comme la danse, le foot, le baseball, la natation, l'escrime, le tire à l'arc, la course…et puis différents types de chants, le théâtre, la poésie, le dessin… »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ? »

« Je fais du tire. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle se pencha vers lui, faisant mine de ramasser un stylo inexistant sur le sol pour coller ses lèvres à son oreille et lui susurrer sur un ton enjoué « Je suis une passionnée des armes à feu. »

Stiles hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire pour seule réponse, espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu déglutir. Il fallait qu'il note dans un coin de sa tête que, Derek ou pas, il faudrait mieux ne pas trop jouer avec les sentiments de Malia, s'il ne voulait pas que le shérif Stilinski enquête sur le meurtre de son propre fils.

« Et…hm…ton cousin, il fait quoi ? »

« Peinture thématique. » dit-elle en roulant des yeux. « C'est tellement pompeux. Comme lui. »

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir obtenu sa réponse que l'idée lui sauta à l'esprit : s'il devait choisir un club, c'était celui-là. Bien sûr, il comptait se servir de la chance que Malia et Cora lui offraient, mais il voulait aussi y mettre du sien de son côté. Forcer le destin, comme on dit.

Une heure plus tard, le professeur annonça la fin du cours, et Malia se leva de sa chaise sans attendre une seconde avant d'attraper le bras de Stiles, comme pour être sûre que cette fois, il ne s'enfuirait pas.

« Stiles, tu me donnes ton numéro ? » demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire

Un instant, Stiles hésita encore, s'imaginant déjà être harcelé par la jeune fille. Mais un regard derrière elle, et il aperçut le visage de Scott qui avait l'air de lui dire « t'as intérêt à te bouger le cul ».

« Bien sûr. »

Il lui donna son numéro qu'elle enregistra immédiatement, et pas plus d'une seconde plus tard, il recevait un message. Un message qui eut l'effet d'une bombe, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un nom : Malia Hale.

Il sembla à Stiles que son cœur venait de rater un battement, mais il s'accrocha à l'idée que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Des Hale, il devait y en avoir une paire, aux Etats-Unis. Il se racla la gorge et rangea son portable dans sa poche après avoir enregistré le numéro de Malia.

« Hé, Malia…ton nom me dit quelque chose…je…j'ai un prof qui s'appelle comme toi. »

« Oh, tu as mon père ? » souffla-t-elle avec une grimace. « Il est prof de littérature, j'ai pas pris cette matière rien que par peur de tomber sur lui. »

S'il avait été seul, Stiles se serait tapé la tête contre la table. Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. Vraiment.

« Désolée pour toi. » ajouta-t-elle, l'air sincèrement désolée, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Stiles

Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait mieux reprendre contenance et montrer à Malia qu'il n'était pas si terrible pour lui d'avoir son père pour professeur. S'il voulait aller chez elle, et du coup, chez Peter Hale, il fallait mieux qu'il se montre poli. Aussi, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et prit soin d'afficher une petite moue amusée.

« Mais non, ton père a l'air très gentil. Je suis sûr que c'est un bon professeur. »

Malia explosa de rire et envoya son poing frapper contre le torse de Stiles, qui manqua de tomber en arrière sous le choc – cette fille était vraiment forte.

« T'es marrant ! » lança-t-elle sans s'arrêter de rire. « Je t'aime de plus en plus ! »

Stiles la regarda essuyer les larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux, alors que lui-même avait la bouche entrouverte et un air particulièrement stupide sur le visage. Peter était aussi terrible que ça, pour que Malia n'envisage pas qu'il soit sincère et trouve même ça risible ?

« Bon…je…je dois y aller. » balbutia-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. « C'est dommage, je resterai bien avec toi toute la journée, si je le pouvais, mais j'ai justement tire. Enfin, si tu veux t'inscrire à ce club toi aussi, ça pourrait être sympa… »

« Euh…non, non merci, désolé. Je suis plus à l'aise…avec des objets moins…dangereux. »

Malia haussa les épaules, murmura un petit « dommage » et se pencha vers Stiles. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, s'en écarta et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

« J'aime beaucoup quand tu fais ça, au fait. » dit-elle joyeusement

« Faire quoi ? »

« Quand tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux. C'est très… »

Elle laissa sa main courir sur le ventre de Stiles pour remonter jusqu'à son visage, et elle commença à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front.

« Très sexy. » termina-t-elle tout naturellement, comme si elle venait simplement de lui dire qu'elle aimait bien son t-shirt

Quand elle laissa glisser sa main dans l'autre sens, vers le bas, effleurant sa cuisse une nouvelle fois, Stiles frissonna. Elle eut encore son petit rire satisfait, puis elle quitta la salle d'une démarche particulière, plus féminine que celle qu'elle avait d'habitude.

« Eh ben mon pote, on peut dire que tu te fais pas chier ! » s'écria Scott à côté de lui

Stiles attendit que Malia disparaisse derrière la porte pour se retourner vers son meilleur ami qui affichait un air un peu bizarre, entre l'étonnement et la fierté.

« Sérieusement, bravo. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si canon, et encore moins à ce que tu lui plaises autant. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle passe son temps à me tripoter. » répondit Stiles, le regard perdu dans le vague

« Quoi ? Cette jolie fille ose toucher ton corps si pur ? Tu vas t'en remettre ? » fit semblant de s'offusquer Scott, la main plaquée sur sa bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés

« Scott, c'est pas seulement la cousine de Derek. C'est aussi la fille de Peter Hale, mon prof de littérature. »

Cette fois, Scott laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, abasourdi.

« Tu veux dire l'autre taré qui t'a fait du rentre-dedans ? »

« Lui-même… » soupira Stiles. « Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est pas si choquant que ça. »

Après tout, Malia et Cora étaient un peu…excessives.

« C'est incroyable… » murmura Scott

« Hein ? »

Stiles se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés, surpris par le ton franchement choqué de son meilleur ami.

« La sœur, la cousine et l'oncle de Derek t'adorent déjà, sans que tu n'aies rien fait de spécial à part être toi… »

« Enfin, le père de Malia ne m'adore pas non plus, il est juste bizarre. » intervint Stiles

« C'est un signe… »

« Quoi ? »

Scott se plaça soudainement face à lui et appuya son indexe contre son torse, les sourcils froncés et l'air grave.

« C'est le destin, Stiles. T'es _lié_ à cette famille. »

Stiles roula des yeux, désespéré. Scott et ses histoires de destin…depuis qu'il avait rencontré Allison, il n'avait plus que ce mot à la bouche, et il voyait naître de grandes histoires partout.

« C'est sérieux ! Tu tombes amoureux de Derek, son oncle te repère directement, puis sa sœur et sa cousine ont un coup de foudre pour toi ! C'est beaucoup trop gros pour que ça soit un hasard ! » insista-t-il avec une passion qui fit sourire Stiles

« Oui, oui…sauf que je suis pas amoureux de Derek. En attendant, il faut que j'aille m'inscrire dans un club…peut-être celui de peinture. »

« Quoi ? Il est dans celui-là ? »

« Ouaip, et je suppose que ses potes non. Ça serait un bon début, avant de me pointer chez les Hale. »

« Pas amoureux, hein… » se moqua Scott

« C'est juste… »

« Artistique, ouais… »

Stiles et Scott grimpèrent jusqu'au cinquième étage de l'aile gauche, là où se faisaient les inscriptions dans les clubs. Scott, lui, n'avait pas besoin d'en intégrer un, puisqu'il était déjà entré à East Bay grâce à sa bourse sportive et faisait donc parti de l'équipe de crosse de l'université, cependant, il tenait à s'assurer que son meilleur ami ne change pas d'avis au dernier moment.

Il savait que Stiles n'aimait pas particulièrement, voire pas du tout les cours, et qu'il avait fait le choix d'intégrer une université uniquement parce que le shérif Stilinski y tenait énormément. Quand Scott avait été repéré par East Bay, il avait insisté pour qu'il vienne avec lui.

A défaut de pouvoir l'aider à réaliser son rêve de devenir photographe, Scott avait pris la décision de faire en sorte que les années d'étudiant de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère compteraient parmi les meilleures de sa vie. Stiles devait se faire de nouveaux amis, rencontrer quelqu'un de bien qui pourrait lui donner l'amour qu'il mérite, tirer définitivement un trait sur son histoire avec Lydia, et bien sûr, obtenir un diplôme qui permettrait de rassurer son père et de se lancer plus sereinement dans son projet artistique.

« Club peinture, club peinture… » marmonna Stiles en parcourant des yeux les listes accrochées sur un tableau en bois. « Ah, le voilà ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à balayer du regard la liste au-dessus de laquelle était écrit « peinture thématique », à la recherche du seul nom qui les intéressait. Scott le repéra le premièr et fit glisser son doigt dessus, enthousiaste à l'idée que tout se passe comme prévu.

« Derek Hale. » lut-il. « Je te laisse rajouter ton nom. »

Stiles hocha la tête mais ne sortit pas de stylo, un peu moins emballé maintenant qu'il voyait le doux nom inscrit sur la feuille de papier.

« Scott, tu me tues si je te dis que là tout de suite, je suis plus trop chaud pour m'inscrire ? »

« Noooon ! Bien sûr que non ! » répondit Scott en levant les yeux au ciel. Son visage se fit plus sérieux, et il croisa les bras sur son torse. « Mais je t'attache dans l'appart' et j'invite Malia et Cora. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais hier. T'es machiavélique. »

« T'as pas idée mon pote. C'est hors de question que tu n'inscrives pas ton nom sur cette putain de liste. Sérieux, c'est une chance en or ! »

« Mais Derek me prend déjà pour un fou… » gémit Stiles en se remémorant le visage agacé à quelques centimètres du sien. « T'imagines, il va déjà me voir débarquer chez lui, et là, si j'arrive dans son cours de peinture… »

Scott soupira, il savait qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait son meilleur ami. Ce Derek allait sûrement le trouver encore plus bizarre, mais au moins, il serait bien obligé d'apprendre à le connaître, et selon Scott, il était impossible de connaître Stiles sans l'aimer. Alors, sans attendre une seconde de plus, il sortit un stylo de sa poche et écrivit lui-même « Stiles Stilinski » au bas de la liste.

« Bordel Scott, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » cria presque Stiles, faisant sursauter deux étudiants qui passaient derrière eux

« Bah, je donne un coup de pouce à ton destin. » se justifia Scott en haussant les épaules

« Mais… »

« C'était ton idée, à la base. Va falloir assumer maintenant. »

« Je peux toujours ne pas y aller, écrire mon _vrai_ nom sur une autre liste, et… »

« On s'en fout que ce soit ton vrai prénom ou pas, c'est qu'un club, et tu iras. Derek Hale hante déjà tes nuits, je le sais. »

Le ton moqueur de son meilleur ami et son initiative auraient pu énerver Stiles, mais il se sentait étrangement plus reconnaissant qu'en colère. Cependant, il répliqua un petit « va crever » pour la forme, qui eut au moins le mérite de les faire rire tous les deux.

« T'as noté ça ? » lança soudainement Scott en désignant la liste d'un signe de tête. « Jeudi, neuf heure. Ton premier cours est demain. »

« Demain ?! » s'écria Stiles en plaquant ses mains contre son crâne comme s'il était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux. « C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! »

« C'est bon Stiles, t'auras rien à faire à part être toi-même. »

« Ouais, comme la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés… » souffla-t-il, dépité

« Bon, d'accord, essaie d'être un peu moins maladroit. Tu vas sur son terrain, là, adapte toi un peu. Le prends pas en photo. »

Stiles acquiesça d'un signe de tête, trop occupé à stresser pour répondre réellement. En arrivant devant cette liste, il avait réalisé que l'image que Derek avait de lui comptait bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et pourtant, il ne le connaissait absolument pas. C'était ridicule, mais aussi plus fort que lui. Comme avec Lydia…

Le lendemain matin, Stiles eut la désagréable impression de se réveiller avec un poids dans le ventre. C'était _le_ jour. Mais le jour de quoi, exactement ? Celui où il allait enfin voir Derek dans un contexte différent, sans ses amis – du moins, il l'espérait – et où il allait soit sauver son honneur, soit s'enfoncer un peu plus.

C'est donc d'un pas résigné qu'il entra dans l'université, une main serrée sur l'anse de son sac à dos à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges, l'autre triturant nerveusement le bas de son-t-shirt rouge. Il était à deux doigts de repartir dans l'autre sens, de sauter dans sa Jeep et de faire croire – ou d'essayer de faire croire – à Scott que le cours avait été annulé. C'était beaucoup d'efforts pour un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas…et qu'il ne connaitrait jamais s'il ne se bougeait pas les fesses.

D'accord, il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait absolument se rapprocher de Derek, ça le dépassait complètement. S'il avait abandonné avec Lydia, il ne serait jamais sorti avec elle, et ce n'était pas gagné non plus au début, loin de là. Il n'avait rien à perdre, tout à gagner. Peut-être que ça se passerait très bien, que Derek changerait son regard sur lui, qu'ils se rapprocheraient et que, petit à petit, ils pourraient même envisager de…_Attends, envisager quoi ? Il est juste censé m'inspirer artistiquement, je veux juste devenir son ami et pouvoir le prendre en photo, pas sortir avec lui ! _se corrigea-t-il lui-même quand il jugea divaguer un peu trop. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de vérifier une dernière fois son apparence dans le reflet d'une vitre avant de se lancer à la recherche de la salle, pas qu'il voulait plaire physiquement à Derek, non, non…mais mieux valait ne pas faire trop clochard non plus. Heureusement, il avait mis son réveil plus tôt que d'habitude ce matin-là pour pouvoir faire quelque chose de ses cheveux et enfiler des vêtements corrects – il avait trop de fois désespéré Lydia en se pointant au lycée dans des tenues improbables, conséquences de ses réveils tardifs qui l'obligeaient à attraper les premiers vêtements à sa portée.

Quoique moyennement satisfait par l'image qu'il renvoyait, finalement vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jean noir qui tombait sur ses hanches fines, il décida de profiter d'un élan d'enthousiasme pour inspirer un grand coup et monter jusqu'à la salle 256. Il la trouva assez rapidement, jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et, constatant qu'il était neuf heure cinq – c'était ça d'hésiter au dernier moment – il ouvrit la porte en entra dans la classe. Enfin…la classe. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte d'atelier qui sentait un mélange de peinture et de poussière, au milieu duquel des larges toiles reposaient sur des chevalets qui formaient un cercle parfait.

Les étudiants étaient déjà installés sur les tabourets face à leur support, palette de peinture et pinceaux à la main. Stiles regarda tous ceux qu'il pouvait apercevoir depuis la porte, mais il ne vit pas Derek.

« Votre nom, jeune homme ? » l'appela une voix masculine

Stiles, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué le professeur – un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année aux vêtements très colorés- releva la tête et balbutia maladroitement son nom, ses pensées étant légèrement ailleurs.

« Stilinski… » répéta le professeur en parcourant la liste des yeux. « Ah, oui ! Vous êtes en première année, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien la première fois qu'un étudiant aussi jeune que vous s'inscrit à mon cours ! »

« Euh…ah bon ? » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à répondre timidement

Il observa alors un peu mieux les autres étudiants et remarqua enfin qu'ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir au moins vingt ans ou plus, et qu'ils le regardaient avec curiosité.

« Eh bien, oui. Les étudiants de première année préfèrent le cours pour débutant ou intermédiaire, en général. Pas pour initiés. Mais si ce cours est de votre niveau, c'est très bien ! »

_Cours pour initiés ?! Y a des niveaux dans les clubs ?!_ se retint de crier Stiles, qui se sentait soudainement très stupide. Il n'y avait même pas pensé ! Il fallait qu'il sorte de là avant d'être ridiculisé…

« Le…le cours a l'air complet, alors je vais… »

« Oh, non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les clubs de peintures thématiques ne sont pas aussi populaires que ceux de sport…il reste une place derrière, hum…à côté de ce jeune homme brun, Derek Hale. »

Stiles aurait pu faire une crise cardiaque si son cœur avait été en moins bonne santé. Une place à côté de _Derek Hale_. Le mot « destin » s'imposa une seconde à son esprit avant qu'il ne le chasse, acquiesce sans plus réfléchir et fasse le tour du cercle pour se retrouver directement à la droite de Derek.

Il était bien là, assis devant sa toile, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il portait lui aussi un simple jean noir et un t-shirt bleu marine dont le col en V et les manches courtes dévoilaient les muscles parfaits. Il avait cette classe naturelle et un charisme tel que les vêtements les plus simples pouvaient le mettre en valeur.

« J'ai rien dit quand t'es entré dans la classe, mais si tu continues à me fixer comme ça, je te traîne dehors pas les cheveux. Compris ? » lança Derek d'une voix glaciale sans même prendre la peine de quitter sa toile blanche des yeux

Stiles tressauta – n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il fixait Derek depuis un bon moment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui fasse déjà une réflexion aussi cinglante. Quand il émergea, son moral retomba immédiatement au plus bas, réalisant qu'il venait encore une fois de se mettre l'étudiant un peu plus à dos. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de spécial, et ce n'était pas de sa faute si Derek l'hypnotisait.

Il se racla la gorge, résistant à l'envie de répliquer quelque chose qui ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas, et il s'installa sur le tabouret à la droite de Derek qui, lui, restait figé dans la même position peu avenante.

« Bien ! » s'écria le professeur pour attirer l'attention sur lui. « La plupart d'entre vous me connaisse déjà, monsieur Reedus, plus peintre que professeur. Quant au cours, le principe reste le même : un thème et une représentation libre à expliquer ou non. Des questions ? »

Comme tous les autres étudiants, Stiles hocha la tête négativement, pourtant, des questions, il en avait des tonnes. Du genre de « Comment fait-on si on n'a jamais peint de sa vie ? », mais compte-tenu du fait qu'il était censé être initié, il conclut qu'il ne fallait mieux pas la poser.

Monsieur Reedus annonça le thème du cours : ce que la Nature vous inspire. Un thème digne d'un devoir de philosophie auxquels les étudiants s'attelèrent tous très vite, tous, sauf Stiles.

Il observait Derek du coin de l'œil tandis que ce-dernier sortait d'une grande trousse noire impeccable ses propres pinceaux et tubes de peintures, bien que le matériel nécessaire était fourni par l'université et posé en évidence à côté de chaque chevalet.

« T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit y a deux minutes? »

Stiles revint à la réalité, et se détourna aussitôt avant d'attraper maladroitement un pinceau et des tubes de peinture. Derek n'avait pas quitté la toile des yeux et il avait parlé d'une voix étonnement calme, mais son irritation et son désir de calme étaient presque palpables.

« Oh, c'est bon… » ronchonna Stiles sans le regarder. « Si on peut plus chercher de l'inspiration… »

« Sois gentil, cherche ton inspiration ailleurs, _gamin_. »

« Si je suis un gamin, toi t'es un vieux avant l'heure, et aigri, en plus. » ne put s'empêcher de répondre Stiles

Derek oublia momentanément sa toile et se tourna vers Stiles, les sourcils froncés et le regard assassin.

« Et toi t'es un mec bizarre et lourd, et tu me prends la tête depuis le début d'la semaine. Est-ce que tu sais au moins peindre ? »

« Bien sûr que je sais peindre ! Je peins même très bien, j'ai eu un grand maître…à…Paris. »

« A Paris, hein ? » répéta Derek sans cacher son scepticisme

Il hocha la tête négativement quoiqu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres, et retourna à sa toile. Stiles souffla et décida d'essayer de se concentrer sur le travail qui lui était demandé en commençant par étaler grossièrement de la peinture sur sa palette. Il trempa un pinceau dans la gouache rouge, fixa la toile quelques secondes et sa lança. _Un grand maître à Paris ? Non mais à quoi j'ai pensé ?_ soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Il traça une ligne au hasard, la main légèrement tremblante et les yeux plissés sous la concentration. Si Scott le voyait…il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il imaginait bien son meilleur ami plié en deux, riant à en pleurer tant la situation dans laquelle il s'était lui-même coincé était ridicule.

Il prit une nouvelle couleur, du bleu, sans prendre la peine de rincer son pinceau au préalable –il fallait dire que la dernière fois qu'il avait peint, il devait avoir six ou sept ans, et déjà à l'époque, l'enseignante avait déploré son incapacité à produire quelque chose de correct même pour un enfant. Son truc, c'était la photo, pas la peinture.

Plongé dans ses lamentations intérieures, il continua à tracer des cercles, des lignes – même pas droites – et d'autres formes difficilement identifiables dans des mélanges de couleurs étranges, sans remarquer la présence du professeur derrière lui.

« Monsieur…Stilinski, c'est ça ? » l'interrompit monsieur Reedus

Quand Stiles reposa son pinceau et sortit de sa bulle, il sentit enfin un regard autre que celui du professeur posé sur lui. Il tourna automatiquement son visage vers Derek, qui le regardait bien, enfin, lui et sa toile, l'air de dire « t'es vraiment atteint toi. », pour son plus grand désespoir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de représenter, au juste ? Le thème était… »

« Ce que la Nature m'inspire, je sais. » le coupa Stiles d'une voix malgré tout assurée

Il était hors de question de se griller aussi rapidement devant Derek, c'était le moment d'improviser, même si c'était aussi sans doute l'idée la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais eue.

« C'est ça qu'elle m'inspire. » dit-il en désignant son gribouillage d'un signe de tête. « A la fois la variété, les contrastes de ses paysages, ce que symbolisent les différentes couleurs, mais aussi le désordre qu'y sème l'Homme, d'où le choix de ces…formes. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil timide à Derek qui arborait toujours son petit sourire et semblait attendre comme lui que le professeur le vire de la salle.

« C'est une forme d'art un peu spéciale, je sais. » ajouta-t-il, puis, réalisant sûrement qu'il était en train de s'enfoncer davantage, il termina d'une toute petite voix : « Comme je le disais à Derek, j'ai appris ça à Paris. »

Derek hocha la tête de droite à gauche et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Stiles savait qu'il ne le croyait absolument pas, mais il restait à savoir si monsieur Reedus, lui…

« Je vois… » murmura justement ce-dernier en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles. Il observa la toile quelques instants et hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif. « C'est très intéressant, étrange, mais intéressant. Mais n'est-ce pas l'une des qualités premières de l'art ? Et puis, si vous avez appris ça à Paris… »

Derek décroisa les bras et se tourna vers le professeur, l'air à la fois surpris et énervé.

« C'est une blague ? » intervint-il sur un ton qui trahissait son agacement. « Il a seulement balancé des couleurs au hasard, ce n'est en rien intéressant. C'est…juste rien du tout. »

« Il faut ouvrir votre esprit, monsieur Hale. Voyez plus grand. Vous le savez, j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faîtes, mais un peu de nouveauté est appréciable. » répondit le professeur en donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule de son étudiant. Il s'éloigna pour s'intéresser à d'autres toiles, non sans souffler un dernier « Paris, tout de même… »

Stiles s'en était si bien sorti qu'il aurait pu exploser de rire, si Derek ne le fusillait pas du regard.

« Alors comme ça on apprend à se foutre de la gueule de l'Art, à Paris ? » finit-il par dire, ayant totalement oublié sa propre toile encore blanche.

« Tu n'aimes pas mon œuvre ? » se moqua légèrement Stiles avec un petit sourire

« C'est toi que je n'aime pas. » répliqua Derek d'un ton tranchant. « C'est quoi ton problème ? Je te surprends en train de me prendre en photo, tu viens m'énerver jusque dans les couloirs de la fac et maintenant, tu bousilles mes rares moments de calme en venant te foutre de ce que j'aime. »

Stiles resta bouche bée, ne sachant que répondre ni quelle attitude adopter face à la colère de Derek. Colère qui, au final, était tristement légitime. Il avait déjà fourni pas mal de raisons à son coup de foudre artistique de le prendre pour un fou. Pour achever de se rendre détestable, il lui avait donné l'impression de se moquer d'un art que Derek avait l'air d'aimer autant que lui-même aimait la photographie.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite. La fac est immense, alors ne m'approche même plus.» reprit Derek sur le même ton. « C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande gentiment, d'accord ? »

Stiles ne répondit rien, il n'était tout simplement pas capable de rassembler ses idées, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait : rétorquer quelque de stupide comme il savait si bien le faire et au moins ne pas se laisser démonter, ou partir avant de montrer à quel point il était irraisonnablement blessé par les mots de Derek. Il se leva finalement, attrapa son sac et quitta la salle, ignorant l'air surpris du professeur.

Il se précipita de sortir du couloir, les poings serrés et les muscles tendus. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son comportement, sa façon d'agir et ses sentiments n'étaient pas normaux. Il ne connaissait pas Derek et il l'avait bien cherché…il n'avait pas à être touché de cette façon. Et pourtant…

Il savait qu'il fallait mieux qu'il s'arrête tout de suite, il devait faire en sorte que ça ne tourne pas à l'obsession, qu'il ne commette plus les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Lydia. Mais il y avait toujours eu un décalage entre ce que Stiles savait bon pour lui et ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Alors alors, à votre avis, qu'est-ce que Stiles va encore tenter pour se rapprocher de Derek ? Comment Malia, Cora et Peter vont intervenir dans tout ça ?

La suite au prochain chapitre, avec un Peter qui revient…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **(si vous n'y êtes pas, c'est que j'ai répondu par mp !)

**La Dictateuse** : Le coup de l'ombre de Peter qui plane m'a bien fait marrer x) Il sera là au prochain chapitre, et je pense qu'à côté Malia paraîtra très saine d'esprit ! J'espère que tu apprécies encore Scott, j'aimerais bien lui donner un peu d'importance ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**Agathenoel51.02** : Très contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! J'espère que c'est toujours le cas de celui-là, ton compliment m'a fait très plaisir :) Merci !

**Djahane Hale** : Haha merci ! :p Ce chapitre était assez calme au final, mais la suite risque d'être un peu mouvementée ! Je crois que ni Stiles ni Derek ne sont prêts d'avoir un peu de tranquillité, avec Malia, Cora, Peter et d'autres personnages… :)

**HibouPostale** : Merci beaucoup ! :) (J'adore ton pseudo, j'ai l'impression de recevoir une review d'Harry Potter…)

**Guest** : Merci ! :) Je suis désolée, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai un peu tardé pour cette suite !

**Toonette **: Haha et ce n'est pas fini ! Merci ! :)

**Drayy** : Double merci pour cette double review, ça me fait très plaisir ! :D

**IantoIsAlive** : Eh bien voilà la suite, merci beaucoup ! :) Je dois dire que mon propre Derek m'énerve un peu, heureusement, il va évoluer !

Merci encore, à bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Plan B : en préparation

Hey !

Je poste ce chapitre plus vite que je ne le pensais, mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mon préféré. Cependant, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la suite sera beaucoup plus mouvementée, et bien plus concentrée sur Stiles et Derek aussi (Ouaiiis ! …Ouais ? Pas vrai, que c'est cool ?).

On se retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux reviews (merci x 10 000, je vous aime !) et le petit mot de la fin !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Malgré le soleil resplendissant de ce premier week-end de septembre, Stiles était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, son bras droit pendant mollement dans le vide. Il avait décidé de rester là toute à la journée, à ne rien faire à part se morfondre en s'imaginant à quel point Derek Hale devait le mépriser. Mais son meilleur ami, lui, avait d'autres plans en tête.

« Stiles, tu bouges ton cul de feignasse et tu viens avec moi. J'ai du monde à te présenter ! »

Pour seule réponse, Stiles enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en poussant un gémissement ridicule. Deux secondes plus tard, il sentait deux mains attraper ses chevilles et le tirer sur le côté avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

« T'es malade ! J'aurais pu me faire mal ! » s'offusqua-t-il en se relevant maladroitement

« Et tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Bah voilà ! »

Stiles soupira, essaya vainement de lutter quand Scott le traîna par le poignet dans le salon, et se retrouva finalement malgré lui dans sa Jeep. Il se laissa même guider pendant quinze minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une petite ruelle du centre-ville.

« Ah, ils sont là-bas, je les vois ! » s'écria Scott en désignant trois personnes qu'ils pouvaient à peine distinguer de loin

« Je vais plomber l'ambiance… » bougonna Stiles. « T'aurais jamais dû m'emmener. »

« Arrête, t'es le gars le plus drôle que je connaisse. Tu vas virer les Hale de ta tête et redevenir le Stiles que j'ai épousé. »

« Même si t'étais bi ou gay, y aurait pas moyen. T'es pas mon genre, Scotty. »

Scott ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, l'air réellement offusqué, et il descendit de la voiture, claquant la portière derrière lui. Malgré la mauvaise humeur qui l'avait habité jusqu'à cette fin d'après-midi, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre son meilleur ami, le sourire aux lèvres.

Deux jeunes hommes et une fille les attendaient devant un bar à la façade rouge sang, dont une musique entraînante s'échappait.

« Toujours la dernière à arriver, Scott ! » lança le premier étudiant. Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers Stiles et ajouta avec un sourire. « Et t'as emmené ton petit copain. »

« La ferme, Isaac. » répondit Scott en envoyant sa main frapper contre l'épaule de son ami. « Je suis même pas son genre, apparemment. »

Les deux garçons et la jeune fille – sans doute Kira – se mirent à rire légèrement face à l'air boudeur de Scott, et Isaac tendit une main amicale à Stiles qui la serra sans réfléchir.

« Moi, c'est Isaac. » dit-il d'un ton enjoué. « Et je te présente Kira et Liam, le bébé de la bande. »

« Eh, j'ai à peine un an de moins que vous ! » protesta ledit Liam

« Mais t'as une tête de petit bébé joufflu… » soupira Isaac en roulant des yeux

Stiles resta en retrait un instant, observant tour à tour son meilleur ami et Kira se lancer des regards déjà amoureux et Liam et Isaac s'engueuler gentiment. Sa mauvaise humeur se dissipa aussitôt sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, et il suivit le petit groupe à l'intérieur du bar. Une petite dizaine de personnes qui devaient avoir à peine quelques années de plus qu'eux étaient installée autour des tables éparpillées dans la petite salle qui, à cette heure de la journée, ne sentait pas encore l'alcool. Bizarrement, malgré la lumière tamisée et le plancher en bois qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu, Stiles s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise.

« On m'a dit qu'ils servaient les meilleurs cocktails de la ville ici, c'est un secret bien gardé par quelques étudiants, pour que l'endroit ne soit pas accaparé. » expliqua Isaac en s'installant sur une banquette

« Et c'est le moment où Isaac raconte fièrement comment il a connu malgré tout le bar qui fait les meilleurs cocktails de la ville… » soupira Scott

Isaac acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le sourire aux lèvres et l'air triomphant.

« C'est une étudiante en master de droit qui me l'a dit. » expliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil « Au lit. »

Kira baissa la tête, visiblement gênée qu'Isaac fasse de telles allusions alors qu'elle se trouvait en face de Scott. Liam se contenta de soupirer, et Scott de hausser la tête négativement.

« Au bout d'une semaine de cours seulement, mes félicitations ! » s'écria Stiles avec un sourire amusé

Isaac et Stiles se tapèrent dans la main en signe de victoire, pour le plus grand désespoir des trois autres.

« L'encourage pas, Stiles. » souffla Scott, déjà désespéré par son nouvel ami. « J'aurais dû me douter qu'il trouverait un public chez toi… »

« Il était temps que quelqu'un m'encourage à persévérer dans ma voie ! » protesta Isaac

Stiles s'intégra finalement sans peine au petit groupe, avec lequel il passa près de trois heures autour de verres qui commençaient à s'enchaîner, quand Scott et Liam décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de le séparer d'Isaac – ils s'encourageaient bien trop l'un l'autre dans leurs conneries. Même soumis aux légers effets de l'alcool, Stiles aperçut du coin de l'œil Scott et Kira se dirent au revoir très maladroitement, ce qui lui provoqua un petit éclat de rire. Le rouge aux joues, son meilleur ami monta finalement dans la Jeep – côté conducteur, lui, au moins, avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'en tenir à un seul verre.

« Alooors ? » le taquina Stiles avec un sourire ravi

« Alors quoi ? Ça serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Comment tu les as trouvés ? » éluda Scott en faisant mine de se concentrer sur la route

« Ils sont très sympas, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais autant emballé dès ton premier entrainement, avec une équipe pareille. Isaac est super marrant, Liam plus discret mais je l'apprécie bien aussi. Et puis…Kira est très jolie. »

Scott eut une petite moue embêtée, sachant pertinemment où Stiles voulait en venir. D'ailleurs, ce-dernier n'attendit pas de réponse pour poursuivre :

« Jolie, gentille, un peu maladroite, mais c'est adorable. Tu devrais te bouger avant qu'on te la pique. »

« Jolie, gentille et un peu maladroite… » répéta Scott avec un air pensif. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. « Si j'avais pris cette discussion en cours, j'aurais pu penser que tu parlais de toi. »

« Merde alors, si tu avais été gay, tu serais vraiment tombé amoureux de moi. J'aurais dû briser le cœur de mon meilleur ami. »

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent un fou rire sans doute beaucoup plus dû aux cocktails qu'à autre chose, puis Scott reprit soudainement son sérieux, un air soucieux en prime.

« J'ai rencontré Kira i peine cinq jours, mais je l'apprécie vraiment. Seulement…j'aimerais bien prendre mon temps, aller moins vite qu'avec Allison. Tu penses que je risque de laisser passer ma chance ? »

« Je disais ça pour plaisanter, elle a déjà l'air folle de toi. Elle a eu un coup de foudre, c'est sûr. »

« Tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre… » releva Scott en l'observant du coin de l'œil – il espérait que bien que son ami ait changé d'avis.

« J'en sais rien, c'est compliqué. C'est vrai que ça t'est tombé dessus avec Allison, tu étais amoureux sans la connaitre, quand même. Finalement, moi, ç'a été un peu la même chose avec Lydia. » admit Stiles d'une petite voix

« Un peu ? Tu me parlais au moins autant qu'elle que moi je parlais d'Allison ! »

« Ouais, je sais. » répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. « Mais au début, c'était juste physique. Je la trouvais tellement belle, irréelle, que j'avais envie de la prendre en photo. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle après, quand elle m'a laissée la connaitre. »

Scott lui lança un regard désolé, comme il le faisait toujours inconsciemment quand ils parlaient de Lydia. Il était vrai que cinq mois auparavant, la jeune fille avait brisé le cœur de Stiles, le laissant dans un triste état. Mais grâce à son père, à son meilleur ami et sa passion pour la photographie, il avait réussi à surmonter tout ça. Après deux bons mois de déprime, il était petit à petit redevenu celui qu'il avait toujours été, un peu plus fort peut-être. Et depuis cinq jours, il recommençait même à s'imaginer une vie dans laquelle Lydia ne serait pas présente, maintenant qu'il était loin du lieu de leur rencontre.

Le soir même, Stiles s'endormit avec une impression de légèreté qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis ce qui lui paraissait être des siècles. Conscient qu'il lui restait encore un bon bout de chemin à parcourir, il parvint tout de même à mettre de côté la déception de sa nouvelle altercation avec Derek, fermant les yeux en se disant qu'à dix-huit ans, rien n'était impossible.

Il fut un peu moins enthousiaste quand, le lendemain, alors qu'il avait prévu de ne rien faire avec Scott, son père et Mélissa les appelèrent l'un après l'autre pour leur rappeler que le week-end était aussi fait pour travailler. Cependant, le lundi matin, il se rendit à l'université avec plus d'entrain que ce qu'il aurait imaginé après le cours de peinture désastreux du jeudi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la classe de littérature et que la réalité l'écrase soudainement de tout son poids.

Il posa néanmoins une main hésitante sur la poignée, se disant que de toute façon, il allait devoir en passer par là toute l'année. _Et puis, il ne doit non plus être si terrible…_se répéta-t-il une dernière fois avant d'entrer. Il souffla un petit « bonjour » sans lever la tête et se précipita vers le fond de la classe.

« Bonjour, monsieur Stilinski. » répondit une voix enjouée derrière lui

Stiles se tendit malgré lui et s'installa sur la première chaise libre du fond avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le tableau, devant lequel monsieur Hale était posté. Les bras croisés sur son torse et la tête haute, il le fixait un petit sourire. Stiles se détacha du regard un peu trop intense et gênant à son goût et fit mine de fouiller dans son sac.

Pour sa plus grande joie, le professeur commença son cours le plus normalement de monde cinq minutes plus tard. Enfin, pour sa plus grande joie…

« Bien, il est temps de commencer le tri, qu'en pensez-vous ? Nous allons vite voir qui finira l'année sur cette chaise, et qui l'on retrouva au fastfood du coin. » commença-t-il sur un ton étrangement – cruellement, peut-être – joyeux

La plupart des élèves clignèrent des yeux, encore abasourdis. Stiles, lui, avait la triste sensation d'être déjà habitué à ce comportement déplacé. En fait, il s'habituait déjà sans doute aux Hale en général, car ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il voyait le plus vieux d'entre eux. Ce-dernier s'immobilisa soudainement, se mit à fixer un point fixe, et, d'une voix très solennelle, il reprit :

« Non pas morts, pas encore sans désirs, mais sensibles encore, encore insatiables… »

« Rupert Brooke… » murmura Stiles sans vraiment s'en rendre compte

Peter s'interrompit immédiatement et reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur lui, l'air cette fois plus intrigué que rieur. Stiles se demanda s'il avait dit une bêtise, ce qui lui arrivait souvent. Le menton négligemment appuyé contre la paume de sa main, il avait parlé sans réfléchir.

« Pouvez-vous répéter, monsieur Stilinski ? »

Mal à l'aise, Stiles se racla la gorge et passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

« Je…euh…excusez-moi. Il m'avait semblé que…que vous citiez le poème _Poussière_, de Rupert Brooke. » balbutia-t-il, intimidé malgré lui

Son professeur ne répondit pas, se contentant d'arquer un sourcil et de reprendre son petit sourire satisfait.

« La joie vient et puis s'en va, affluant et refluant. Comme la vague, le changement ébranle la force tranquille de l'homme. » récita-t-il en avançant d'un pas

Stiles tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, espérant que Peter soit en fait en train de dévisager un autre étudiant que lui. Evidemment, ce n'était pas le cas, alors il répéta dans sa tête les phrases qu'il venait d'entendre, puis, avec une certaine hésitation et une voix plus aigüe qu'habituellement, il se lança une nouvelle fois :

« Matthew Arnold ? »

Malgré le ton interrogatif que Stiles avait employé, Peter sembla largement satisfait, puisqu'il se balança sur ses pieds avec un petit rire ravi. Il avança de deux autres pas, et reprit son petit jeu.

« Notre destinée, notre raison d'être ou d'aimer est dans l'infini, seulement là. »

« Wordsworth. » répondit Stiles avec beaucoup plus d'assurance. « William Wordsworth. »

« Magnifique ! » s'écria Peter, faisant sursauter une bonne partie des étudiants, dont Stiles. « Eh bien puisque les autres ne sont pas très callés en poèmes anglais, tentons un bon vieil Américain ! »

Il balaya du regard sa classe, un air dédaigneux largement visible sur ses traits agréables.

« Le temps et les fièvres consument la beauté tout individuelle des enfants rêveurs » dit-il en prenant le temps de bien détacher toutes les syllabes

La tension que venait de créer le professeur dans la classe était presque palpable, tant chaque étudiant avait peur d'être pris pour cible par cet homme pour le moins…bizarre. Il attendit quelques secondes, claqua sa langue contre son palais pour faire part de son mécontentement – sans doute aussi de son mépris – puis il se retourna vers Stiles, un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres. Pris dans sa folie poétique, il ne remarqua pas le pauvre étudiant se tasser sur sa chaise, épié par à peu près toute la classe.

« C'est…Wystan Hugh Auden …il avait la nationalité américaine, mais il était Anglais, en fait… » murmura Stiles en baissant les yeux sur son bureau

Comme s'il n'était pas assez mal à l'aise comme ça, son professeur écarquilla les yeux et, dans souffle, chuchota un petit « surprenant » avant d'accourir vers lui et de plaquer violemment ses mains sur le bureau de Stiles, qui sursauta une nouvelle fois.

« Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus » dit-il précipitamment, comme si sa vie dépendait de la réponse qui allait suivre

Des rires timides s'élevèrent dans la classe, et Stiles haussa les sourcils, se demandant si monsieur Hale se moquait de lui. Cependant, au vu de l'expression extrêmement sérieuse qu'il affichait, il en doutait fortement.

« Euh…Albus Dumbledore. » répondit-il d'une petite voix

« Un grand homme. » déclara Peter en hochant vivement la tête

Il s'éloigna enfin pour regagner son propre bureau, mais, alors que Stiles pensait enfin son calvaire terminé, le professeur se mit à l'applaudir théâtralement, l'air réellement ému.

« Enfin un étudiant digne de ce nom dans ma classe ! » s'exclama-t-il, des trémolos dans la voix

Il ancra de nouveau son regard dans celui fuyant de Stiles, et, avec un sourire, ajouta :

« Je vous attendais depuis bientôt dix ans, Stiles. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, presque sous le choc, mais aucun son ne sortit. Se sentant rougir de honte, il baissa la tête et passa une main moite dans ses cheveux, priant pour que les autres étudiants, et surtout son professeur, se détournent de lui.

C'était décidé, entre Malia l'hystérique, Cora la râleuse et Derek l'asocial, Peter restait le pire de tous.

Heureusement pour lui, le reste du cours se passa beaucoup plus calmement, malgré les regards de mépris que le professeur – si on pouvait appeler _ça_ un professeur – lançait à tous les étudiants qui ne portaient pas le doux nom de Stilinski. Quand il annonça la fin du cours, Stiles se précipita dans la masse informe des autres étudiants qui n'aspiraient plus qu'à fuir la salle de classe, et il parvint par il ne sait quel miracle à échapper à un nouveau tête à tête avec le plus encombrant des Hale – et pourtant, avec Malia, il y avait de la concurrence.

Il descendit les marches à toute vitesse avec la désagréable impression de passer son temps à fuir depuis une semaine, quand il tomba nez à nez avec un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Eh mais qui voilà ! La plus belle pom-pom girl du campus ! »

« Pom-pom girl ? » répéta Stiles avec un ahuri

« Ouais mon pote, c'est ton nouveau nom pour m'avoir soutenu avec autant de ferveur, samedi. » s'expliqua Isaac avec un rire moqueur. « J'espère qu'on pourra compter sur tes encourageants pour notre premier match, la semaine prochaine ! »

« Tant que tu ne m'appelles plus comme ça, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. »

« Ah, dommage, ça t'allait bien. Mais tant pis, on ne peut pas tout avoir. »

Isaac lui fit un petit clin d'œil entendu auquel Stiles répondit seulement en haussant ses sourcils, faussement étonné et plus amusé qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

« Au fait, toi aussi tu allais rejoindre Scott ? »

« Ouais. » opina Isaac avec un signe de tête. « Mais si tu veux mon avis, nous, on est que des excuses pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas déjà seul avec Kira. On dirait deux pucelles, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne vont jamais sauter le pas. »

Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à se diriger tranquillement vers la sortie de l'université, puisqu'ils avaient prévu de rejoindre Scott, Kira et Liam dans la cour où, une semaine plus tôt, Stiles avait fait la désastreuse rencontre de Derek Hale. Il grimaça inconsciemment en se remémorant la honte qu'il avait ressenti après avoir été grillé si facilement, puis il se reconcentra sur un sujet moins gênant.

« Ça fait une semaine qu'ils se connaissent, tu tires vite des conclusions. »

« Stiles, on est à la fac, on a dix-huit ans et on est incroyablement beaux. » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « On est censés vivre les meilleures années de notre vie, c'est normal que tout aille plus vite que dans nos p'tits lycées. »

Le ton sérieux qu'Isaac venait d'employer pour dresser un portrait d'eux pour le moins flatteur fit pouffer Stiles – Scott choisissait décidemment bien ses amis, sans vouloir se lancer encore plus de fleurs.

« En tout cas, pour toi, ça marche bien. » releva-t-il en faisant référence aux conquêtes qu'Isaac avait, après quelques verres, dit avoir enchainées durant l'été et déjà à l'université depuis sept petits jours

« Le secret tient en deux mots mon pote : sex appeal. »

Ils arrivèrent tout sourire derrière l'immense bâtiment principal et retrouvèrent les trois autres assis autour d'une table. Isaac et Stiles échangèrent un dernier regard amusé quand ils découvrirent un Liam visiblement très gêné de se retrouver seul avec le futur couple.

« Vous n'allez plus vous quitter, maintenant que vous vous êtes trouvés. » se moqua gentiment Scott en les voyant arriver

« T'es jaloux ? » répliqua Isaac avec un clin d'œil

« Pas vraiment…moi, je vis avec lui, tu sais. »

« Le mari infidèle vit aussi avec sa femme, _tu sais_. »

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer avec le morceau de sandwich qu'il venait à peine de croquer, et Isaac, qui s'était assis à côté de lui, lui tapa dans le dos en riant bruyamment. L'hyperactif – qui se demandait d'ailleurs s'il était bien le seul hyperactif autour de cette table – jeta un regard timide vers son meilleur ami, qui, comme il le craignait, avait l'air particulièrement amusé par sa réaction.

« Eh ben, ça va Stiles ? » demanda innocemment Isaac

« Oui, euh…j'ai juste avalé de travers. »

Non sans s'être ouvertement moqué de lui, le petit groupe se plongea bien vite dans une discussion à peu près normale qui, pour sa plus grande joie, ne tournait cette fois pas autour du sexe ou de tout autre façon de brûler leurs années de jeunesse. Liam, Scott, Isaac et Kira étant tous les quatre dans l'équipe de crosse, ils parlèrent techniques la quasi-totalité du repas. Stiles, la tête ailleurs et légèrement désintéressé par le sujet, s'adonnait depuis plusieurs minutes à l'une de ses occupations préférée – observer les gens – quand il croisa un regard qu'il commençait à connaître.

Il se figea entièrement, son cœur rata un battement et, sans savoir d'où lui venait ce courage soudain, il décida de ne pas être celui qui baisserait les yeux le premier. Son pouls avait déjà commencé à accélérer, tandis que la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était un fait inexplicable : _Derek Hale le fixait. _Il l'avait déjà fait pour lui montrer à quel point il le trouvait agaçant, mais cette fois, c'était différent, puisqu'il était le premier à l'avoir regardé. Stiles se demanda même un instant s'il ne rêvait pas – après tout, Derek n'était pas si proche que ça et il pouvait bien regarder quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Finalement, il fut le premier à devoir rompre le contact, quand son champ de vision fut envahi par la tunique rouge de Malia.

« Stiles ! Quel hasard ! » s'écria-t-elle

_Tu parles d'un hasard_…soupira-t-il intérieurement, peu convaincu que la chance avait quelque chose à voir avec l'apparition soudaine de la jeune fille.

« Oui, euh…Malia, je te présente Isaac, Liam, et Kira. » dit-il en désignant les trois étudiants. « Tu connais déjà Scott. »

Malia ne répondit ni au sourire charmeur d'Isaac, ni à celui plus discret de Liam, et encore moins au signe de main que lui adressa Kira. Elle s'attarda un instant sur la seule fille du groupe, et Stiles, la boule au ventre, se demanda si elle n'allait pas faire preuve de jalousie, bien qu'une bonne distance le séparait de Kira et que son affection pour Scott était largement visible.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle simplement sur un ton moins enjoué

Stiles tarda à acquiescer, mais Scott lui rappela d'un coup de pied sous la table qu'il fallait mieux ne pas contrarier la nouvelle venue.

« Bien sûr. » dit-il alors avec un sourire forcé

Malia retrouva sa bonne humeur, et elle s'installa sur la dernière place libre, à côté de Stiles, prenant soin de bien se serrer contre lui. Elle posa son coude sur la table et cala sa tête de façon à pouvoir le dévisager tranquillement, attirant sur elle tous les regards du petit groupe.

« Allez-y, continuez, je vous en prie. » lança-t-elle sans quitter Stiles des yeux

Malgré le léger malaise, la discussion sur la crosse reprit, et Stiles, ignorant Malia quelques secondes, voulut rediriger son attention vers Derek, mais il ne put que constater qu'il n'était plus là. Se retenant de soupirer pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de la jeune fille qui semblait perdue dans la contemplation de ses traits, il se replongea dans son repas comme si de rien n'était.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Malia commença à lui parler, lui racontant sa matinée, son week-end à se disputer avec Cora – ou plutôt la stupide, lourde et moche Cora – et d'autres choses tout aussi passionnantes, sans réaliser qu'il ne l'écoutait qu'à peine. Répondant par des « ah oui ? », « oh… » et autres onomatopées, il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder vers un Hale qui, malgré lui, l'intéressait beaucoup plus. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Derek, qui avait clairement manifesté son envie de ne plus le recroiser à la fac, était en train de le fixer au moment où lui-même l'avait aperçu par hasard.

« Eh oh, Stiles, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Euh, oui…oui, bien sûr. »

« Alors, tu vas venir, ou pas ? » demanda Malia avec impatience

Stiles hésita une seconde, ne sachant évidemment pas de quoi elle était en train de parler. Où pouvait-elle bien lui demander d'aller ? Avec elle, c'était risqué. D'un autre côté, il était censé être en train de l'écouter, et il préférait ne pas la contrarier – aussi stupide que cela lui semblait être, le fait d'avoir croisé le regard perçant de Derek, sans y percevoir une dose d'agacement de surcroit, le remplissait d'espoirs.

« Je viendrai avec plaisir. » finit-il par répondre

« Super ! » s'exclama Malia en se levant du banc, manquant de peu de renverser toutes les bouteilles d'eau posées sur la table. « Alors vendredi, vingt-deux heures chez moi ! Je t'enverrai l'adresse par message. »

« Chez…chez toi ? »

Est-ce qu'il venait juste d'accepter d'aller dormir chez les Hale ? D'aller dormir chez _Derek _?

« Ben oui, je te l'ai dit, la soirée se passe chez moi. Je sais que c'est dingue, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cette pimbêche d'Erica se pense tout permis tout ça parce qu'elle traîne avec mon cousin… »

Stiles allait demander qui était cette Erica qu'il ne connaissait pas mais envers laquelle il ressentait déjà une légère animosité, quand Isaac lui coupa la parole, n'ayant pas perdu une miette de la conversation :

« Une soirée ? Quand ça ? »

« C'est à Stiles qu'elle parlait, Isaac… » soupira Scott

« Mais vous pouvez venir aussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi Derek serait le seul à inviter ses amis. » répondit Malia en haussant les épaules. « C'est vendredi soir, et j'enverrai l'adresse à Stiles. »

Isaac acquiesça, trop heureux d'avoir une nouvelle occasion de boire, de danser, de draguer et de ne pas rentrer seul dans son studio. Scott, Liam et Kira remercièrent Malia pour l'invitation, mais elle semblait s'en ficher, ne se souciant que de la réponse de Stiles.

« Je suis contente que tu viennes. Je dois y aller, mais on se voit demain en cours ! »

Malia se pencha vers lui, déposa ses lèvres contre sa joue et s'en alla d'un pas presque sautillant. Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas et il termina son repas par une gorgée d'eau, à des années lumières de la réalité, quand il sentit la main d'Isaac se poser sur son épaule.

« Eh ben mon vieux, je comprends mieux pourquoi toi et moi, on s'entend déjà bien ! »

« Quoi, Malia ? » demanda innocemment Stiles. « Oh, non, j'suis pas intéressé. »

Isaac et Liam le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, et pour une rare fois, ce fut le plus jeune qui lui adressa la parole :

« Elle vient de t'embrasser sur la joue ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Même bébé joufflu l'a compris, Stiles ! » renchérit Isaac. « Elle vient de te donner l'autorisation de passer au French kiss, là. C'est le premier pas avant la fête sous la couette ! »

« Isaac ! Tu sais que tu peux mettre les gens mal à l'aise, parfois ? » intervint Kira, les sourcils froncés

« Et je suis pas un putain de bébé joufflu ! » se défendit Liam

Mais Stiles avait déjà oublié Isaac, et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, il réalisa en un instant ce pour quoi il venait de signer : vendredi soir, il allait dormir chez Derek.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, c'est plus un chapitre de transition, mais maintenant que les personnages sont tous plus ou moins installés, je vais pouvoir passer à la partie la plus intéressante. Donnez-moi un S, donnez-moi un T, donnez-moi un E, donnez-moi un R, donnez-moi un autre E, donnez-moi un K ! Ok, c'est bon, je pars !

Réponses aux reviews, rédigées avec amour par Entropy (moi, quoi) :

**Agathenoel51.02** : Derek est énervant, hein ? Promis, il va bientôt se bouger les fesses et évoluer ! Merci pour ta review :)

**Toonette** : Merci, c'est super gentil ! :)

**HibouPostale** : POTTERHEAD FOREVER ! Ok, ok, je me calme ! Un OS Hermione/Fred ? Voilà qui est original ! Mais j'ai une question : pourquoi pas Hermione/George ? Quoi, je suis chiante ? x) Je crois qu'on en a pas fini avec les magnifiques peintures et autres conneries de Stiles, par contre, je compte bien faire de Derek un asocial sexy un peu moins chiant très prochainement…merci pour ta review ! Ps : l'oiseau pince.

**Djahane Hale** : petit bug ? Pas petit bug ? Laisse-moi deviner, c'est de la faute de Derek !

**La Dictateuse** : Je ne suis pas certaine que Derek soit prêt à ouvrir son troisième œil, mais promis, je vais lui mettre un coup de pied au cul (raaaaaaaaaaaaah j'aimerais bien !). Nan parce que, j'aime bien mon Peter, Malia ça dépend, mais Derek m'énerve. Il va falloir remédier à ça très prochainement ! Pourquoi pas dès le prochain chapitre ? Merci pour ta review ! :)

**Kaneko Etsioay** : Ce que j'ai toujours trouvé étrange (et pas réaliste), c'est plutôt qu'il y ait si peu de filles qui s'intéressent à Stiles dans Teen Wolf. Je veux dire, il est parfait ! Je devrais écrire un « hymne à Stiles » où tout le monde serait amoureux de lui. Bon, d'accord, j'exagère peut-être… un peu? Les choses devraient commencer à évoluer au prochain chapitre, sinon. A bientôt ! :)

**Drayy **: Merci ! :) Promis, Derek va devenir de moins en moins c*n !


	5. A défaut de pouvoir te parler

Je vous dis un grand, un ENORME merci pour toutes ces reviews vraiment adorables qui m'ont poussée à écrire cette suite très vite ! Je n'avais pas prévu de publier avant mercredi prochain, mais je vous dois bien ça.

Vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs et des lectrices en chocolat (je trouve ça vraiment mieux que de l'or)

On se retrouve en bas de chapitre pour le petit mot de la fin et les réponses aux reviews. En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La dernière fois que Stiles s'était senti aussi stressé, il passait ses examens de fin d'année. Ce matin-là, il n'y avait aucun contrôle, aucun enjeu scolaire. Oui, mais voilà : c'était jeudi.

Il avançait d'un pas traînant dans les couloirs, désespéré d'avance à l'idée de ce qu'allait être ce cours de peinture. Et encore, si ce n'était que ça…mais non, le lendemain, il irait chez Derek. D'accord, c'était une soirée, ce qui signifiait qu'il y aurait beaucoup du monde. Ce n'était pas comme un tête à tête, il n'y avait pas de quoi stresser à ce point. Sauf que lui, une fois la fête terminée, il resterait. Malia avait bien insisté sur ce point mardi, en cours de maths – elle n'y comprenait rien et avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aide à faire son premier devoir maison. Evidemment, Scott l'avait poussé à accepter, ce qu'il avait fini par faire, bien qu'il soit absolument nul en mathématiques.

Stiles arriva devant la porte de l'atelier et leva sa main vers la poignée, hésitant encore. Il ne savait pas peindre, il n'avait pas sa place à l'intérieur…

« Tu vas rentrer, où tu testes ta capacité à ouvrir une porte rien qu'avec le regard? »

Stiles sursauta et tourna vivement sa tête vers la source de la voix. Ses cervicales craquèrent bruyamment et il porta une main contre sa nuque avec une grimace, arrachant un petit rire moqueur au nouveau venu, Derek. Stiles fronça les sourcils, légèrement énervé de s'être encore ridiculisé devant lui, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion, bien trop surpris d'entendre ce rire.

« Tu as perdu l'usage de la parole ? » demanda Derek en haussant les sourcils. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et ajouta avec un petit sourire en coin : « Dieu existe, finalement. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais, ne trouvant rien de satisfaisant, il se contenta de rester muet, l'air aussi intelligent qu'un magicarpe. Derek claqua sa langue contre son palet et posa une main contre le torse de Stiles, qui se figea instantanément au contact. L'hyperactif en coupa son souffle, réprima un frisson et, par on ne sait quel miracle, il retrouva soudainement l'usage de la parole, bien que tout ce qu'il parvint à dire fut un petit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Derek haussa les sourcils et le poussa en arrière du plat de sa main. Stiles recula de quelques pas pour ne pas tomber, avec la désagréable d'être un poids plume comparé au plus âgé – ce qui, malheureusement, était véridique.

« Je vais en cours. » Répondit simplement Derek en retirant sa main

Il ouvrit la porte, entra, et la referma derrière lui, juste au nez de Stiles qui avait avancé d'un pas pour le suivre à l'intérieur de l'atelier.

« Mais quel con… » Fulmina-t-il en rouvrant la porte

Pourquoi fallait-il que Derek soit aussi physiquement parfait ? _Foutu coup de foudre artistique _! Râla-t-il intérieurement en allant prendre une place derrière la toile la plus éloignée de Derek.

« Excuse-moi…mais ici, c'est ma place. »

Stiles leva la tête vers la jeune fille qui venait de lui parler, une petite brune qui affichait un air désolé.

« En général, on prend toujours la même…c'est une question d'habitude. Ne pas changer de point de vue, d'environnement…ça aide à se concentrer sur la toile. » S'expliqua-t-elle

« Oh, euh…je vois…pas de problème. » Balbutia-t-il en se levant

Il contourna le cercle, passant à côté de Derek et de la place à sa droite encore vide – celle qu'il avait lui-même occupé la semaine précédente – sans s'y installer. Il tourna encore deux fois, espérant vainement qu'une place se libère, ce qui, évidemment, ne se produisit pas. Maugréant des choses incompréhensibles, il se résigna et alla s'asseoir à côté de Derek qui ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Dix minutes de silence plus tard, et le professeur entra dans la salle pour annoncer le thème : _saisissez l'insaisissable_. Stiles soupira longuement, puis il attrapa un pinceau aux poils ébouriffés et des couleurs au hasard. Il commença par étaler du jaune et du rouge sur sa palette puis il plongea le pinceau dans les deux couleurs l'une après l'autre, pour finalement s'arrêter dans son élan à quelques centimètres de sa toile. Depuis quelques secondes, il se sentait observé. Comme le professeur était occupé avec un autre étudiant, il tourna – lentement cette fois – la tête vers Derek. Comme trois jours plus tôt, il le regardait du même regard intense, à la fois dérangeant et hypnotisant. Stiles se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait pu rester là, à lui rendre son regard pendant d'autres longues minutes, s'il n'avait pas décidé de lui montrer que lui aussi, il pouvait tirer la tronche.

« Quoi ? » lança-t-il sur son ton le plus tranchant

« Oh, rien, j'attendais juste de voir quelle œuvre tu allais nous peindre aujourd'hui. »

« Eh ben arrête ça tout de suite, ça m'empêche de me concentrer. »

Derek haussa les épaules, se retourna vers sa propre toile, puis, juste avant de commencer à peindre, il lança un dernier regard à Stiles et ajouta d'une voix tout à fait neutre :

« Au fait, ça ne te va pas, de faire le mec énervé. T'as juste l'air d'un petit roquet. »

Stiles posa son pinceau à côté de lui, le jetant presque, cette fois réellement agacé. Agacé contre Derek qui se montrait aussi désagréable, ou contre lui-même de continuer à vouloir s'en rapprocher malgré tout ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire.

« Tu veux jouer au jeu de celui qui énervera le plus l'autre ? » Rétorqua-t-il en attrapant un nouveau pinceau

Derek ne répondit pas, mais il l'observa du coin de l'œil étaler vulgairement de la peinture bleue ciel sur sa palette, en imbiber généreusement son nouveau pinceau et tracer une ligne épaisse et courbée sur sa toile. Il récupéra ensuite son premier pinceau et dessina dans un rouge mêlé de jaune une sorte de cercle à l'extrémité de la ligne bleue. Il reposa ensuite tout son matériel sur le tabouret à sa droite et leva la main pour attirer l'attention du professeur.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plait ! »

Monsieur Reedus contourna les chevalets pour se retrouver derrière celui de Stiles, par-dessus lequel il se pencha.

« Je vous écoute, monsieur Stilinski. »

« J'ai fini, monsieur. » Déclara-t-il fièrement. Il fit glisser son doigt au-dessus de la ligne bleue et commenta « Ça, ça représente l'eau. Elle est insaisissable, selon moi. Même si vous en prenez dans vos mains, elle finira par glisser entre vos doigts ou par s'évaporer. Si elle est contenu dans un verre, vous ne la saisissez pas vous-même. Quant au cercle, c'est ce qui représente une tentative d'attache. Vaine tentative, en réalité. »

Le professeur observa plus longuement la toile, les yeux légèrement plissés sous la concentration.

« C'est…de la peinture philosophique. C'est l'une des premières choses que j'ai apprises à Paris. Mais je ne sais pas si ça a traversé l'Atlantique. »

Monsieur Reedus hocha la tête, visiblement plongé en pleine réflexion, puis il posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

« Eh bien je pense qu'elle vient juste de traverser l'Atlantique, mon garçon. De la peinture philosophique…ça a l'air passionnant, il faudra que vous m'en parliez plus longuement une prochaine fois. Je veux tout savoir sur votre apprentissage parisien ! »

« Avec plaisir, monsieur ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire

« Très bien, c'est très bien…vous poserez votre toile à l'arrière de l'atelier, avec celles que je conserve. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Le professeur s'éloigna en hochant tête, l'air profondément satisfait. A peine eut il disparu derrière un autre chevalet que Stiles s'était tourné vers Derek, son visage toujours éclairé par un large sourire.

« C'est fou tout ce qu'on apprend à Paris, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, complètement fou… » Souffla Derek en reportant son attention sur sa propre toile.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot, mais Stiles pouvait parfaitement sentir qu'il avait réussi à l'énerver à son tour. Fier de lui, il ramassa son sac, attrapa son « œuvre » pour aller la déposer dans le fond de la salle, puis il salua le professeur et quitta l'atelier.

Il descendit les escaliers d'un pas léger, les mains dans les poches, se rendant pour la première à un cours d'espagnol sans traîner les pieds. Il venait tout juste de remettre le prétentieux Derek Hale à sa place, il avait eu le dernier mot et avait réussi à l'énerver ! Cependant, sa joie passagère s'évapora bien vite quand il réalisé qu'à la base, ce n'était pas du tout son but. Il venait _encore_ d'énerver Derek !

Deux heures d'espagnol plus tard et il rentrait chez lui pour manger avec Scott, qui, il le devinait déjà, allait l'engueuler. Il entra donc dans leur petit appartement en essayant d'imiter les fameux yeux de chien battu brevetés par son meilleur ami, sans succès.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait, Stiles ? » s'enquit immédiatement Scott en le voyant entrer

« Encore ! » s'offusqua-t-il faussement – s'il avait l'air vexé, peut-être qu'il échapperait à une longue réprimande. « C'est lui qui a commencé ! »

« Mais c'est _toi_ qui fantasmes sur _lui, _mets-y un peu de bonne volonté ! »

« Je ne fantasme pas du tout sur lui ! »

« Bien sûr, tu veux juste le prendre en photo, j'ai compris… »

Scott soupira, s'écrasa dans le canapé et désigna la table basse sur laquelle étaient posées deux larges boîtes en carton.

« J'ai commandé des pizzas. »

Stiles cligna des yeux comme s'il n'en revenait pas que son meilleur ami change de sujet aussi facilement, puis le rejoignit après une petite hésitation. Il s'installa à côté de lui, attrapa une part de pizza dégoulinante de fromage et il commença à manger en silence. Un silence qui ne dura pas plus de dix secondes. Stiles était hyperactif, tout de même.

« Scott, tu me fais la tête ? »

« T'as de la chance mon pote, je suis ni un gamin, ni une fille. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules et laissa un nouveau silence s'installer. Il était reparti à ruminer, se maudissant pour son incapacité à établir une vraie discussion avec Derek, et réfléchissant en même temps aux paroles de Scott. Non, il ne fantasmait pas sur cet étudiant, aussi beau, grand, musclé et charismatique soit-il. C'est parce que Derek avait toutes ces qualités qu'il voulait désespérément en faire son modèle, mais il ne voulait pas plus. Après tout, il était rare de trouver une personne à la fois physiquement parfaite et dégageant quelque chose d'aussi fort, c'était normal que le photographe qu'il était soit tombé sous le charme…le charme du _modèle_, pas de l'homme. C'était la même chose avec Lydia, d'ailleurs. _Et puis je suis tombé amoureux d'elle_…conclut-il mentalement, au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Scott… » dit-il enfin d'une toute petite voix

« Oui ? »

« Je ne fantasme pas sur Derek, je t'assure. Mais je veux bien admettre que… »

Il soupira et se détourna du regard de Scott, n'appréciant guerre l'impression d'y lire la phrase « eh ben, nous y voilà enfin ! ».

« Je veux bien admettre que je ne veux pas _juste_ le prendre en photo. » Avoua-t-il précipitamment

Scott resta muet et immobile un court instant, puis, prenant tout son temps pour faire payer à Stiles le fait d'avoir pris le sien, il s'essuya tranquillement les mains sur sa serviette en papier, but une gorgée dos puis commença à l'applaudir très lentement, le visage dénué d'expression.

« C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris ! » râla Stiles en attrapant les mains de son meilleur ami pour l'empêcher d'applaudir

Scott éclata de rire et attrapa une nouvelle part de pizza, voulant se donner l'air décontracté avant de passer à l'interrogatoire.

« Bon…si tu ne veux pas juste le prendre en photo, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, alors ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement détaché

Stiles souffla et se replongea dans ses épuisantes réflexions qui, depuis maintenant dix jours, tournaient étrangement souvent autour de Derek. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, exactement ? _Bonne question…_admit-il.

« Euh, Stiles… » Reprit Scott, voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas. « Si c'est des choses trop…enfin…tu sais, trop _personnelles, _c'est bon, je n'ai pas du tout env…besoin de savoir. »

Stiles haussa d'abord les sourcils, perplexe, puis, devant l'air gêné de Scott, il finit par comprendre de lui-même ce qu'il entendait pas « des choses trop personnelles », et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Mais ça va pas ! Je n'y ai même pas encore…enfin, je n'y ai pas pensé, quoi ! » Se défendit-il maladroitement

« D'accord, d'accord…je suis désolé. » s'excusa Scott avec un petit sourire gêné. « Mais bon, tu sais…ça ne serait pas plus mal non plus. Ça serait même bien que tu passes définitivement à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est bon, ça ne fait que cinq mois que je ne suis plus avec Lydia. Et puis, si je devais me mettre en couple dans les semaines à venir, ça ne serait sûrement pas avec quelqu'un comme Derek. »

« Pourtant, tu ne veux pas juste le prendre en photo… »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, mais j'en sais rien. C'est vrai que, quelque part, j'aimerais bien ne plus faire partie de toutes ces personnes qu'il ignore royalement. Mais c'est peut-être simplement parce qu'il a l'air inaccessible, que je veux l'atteindre. »

« Pour quelqu'un d'inaccessible, je trouve qu'il t'accorde pas mal d'attention. »

« Je l'oblige à m'accorder de l'attention. » Se lamenta Stiles en grimaçant

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » D'abord très sérieux, Scott marqua une pause pour reprendre avec un sourire moqueur « Les Hale ont visiblement un genre particulier en matière d'homme et il semblerait que ce genre, c'est toi. »

« C'est pas marrant du tout ! J'ai trois Hale sur le dos et le seul qui se fiche de moi, c'est celui qui m'intéresse. »

« Donc…il t'intéresse. »

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. » Soupira Stiles en se levant. « Je te laisse, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche. »

« Waouh, il te fait de l'effet à ce point-là ? » le railla Scott avec un grand sourire, visiblement très fier de sa petite blague douteuse

« Sérieux Scott, fais gaffe, Isaac déteint déjà sur toi. »

Stiles ignora le rire de son meilleur et décida de lui faire la tête le reste de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que selon lui, c'était un truc de gamin ou de fille…et puis mince, son envie de lui raconter ses nouvelles péripéties avec Derek était trop forte. Il lui fit donc le soir même un petit récit des événements de la matinée, et, si Scott ne manqua pas de le réprimander pour son comportement peu engageant, il jugea quand même le tout « plutôt encourageant » avec un ton et un hochement de tête dignes de ceux d'un psychiatre.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles affronta une nouvelle matinée à l'université particulièrement ennuyante, à tel point qu'il aurait préféré que Malia soit elle aussi inscrite dans son cours d'économie plutôt que de supporter ces quatre heures tout seul. La matinée fut d'autant plus longue que le soir même, il avait une soirée un peu particulière qui commençait sérieusement à l'angoisser.

Arrivé midi, il se traîna péniblement jusqu'à sa Jeep, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas prendre la direction de Beacon Hills. Finalement, la peur de se faire poursuivre par Scott le poussa à prendre celle de leur appartement, auquel il arriva quinze minutes plus tard pour y passer près de cinq heures à ne rien faire. Vers dix-huit heure, des coups frappés contre sa porte de chambre l'obligèrent à quitter son état confortable de mort cérébrale, et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « loup-garou », il fut traîné de force jusqu'à la salle de bain par deux paires de bras. Scott n'ayant aucun lien de parenté avec Shiva, Stiles comprit bien vite qu'il avait appelé du renfort, qui, en l'occurrence, portait le nom d'Isaac Lahey. Vulgairement jeté et abandonné au centre de la salle de bain, il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui et à travers elle, la voix de Scott :

« Stiles, on détient la clé ! Tu ne pourras sortir que lorsque tu seras aussi propre que…que… »

« Qu'un préservatif non usagé ! »

« Isaac, pas ce soir ! Je t'ai dit qu'il faut le ménager… »

Quoique légèrement blasé et un peu retourné par sa séquestration dans sa propre salle de bain, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant Isaac. Il décida même de capituler, sachant pertinemment que, s'il n'allait pas à cette soirée, il le regretterait dès le lendemain.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir juré sur la tête de Castiel, ange du Seigneur – comme le voulait Isaac – qu'il était impeccable, Scott daigna lui ouvrir la porte, non sans afficher un air moqueur.

« Stiles, notre salle de bain ne ferme pas à clé. »

Stiles tourna un regard dépité vers la porte dénuée de verrou, mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Isaac le tira jusqu'au milieu du salon où un grand miroir sur pied était installé.

« Regarde dans le miroir, Stiles, et dis-moi ce que tu y vois. » murmura Isaac comme s'il était en train de lui faire découvrir l'une des sept merveilles du monde

« Moi. Vous m'avez peut-être eu avec la porte, mais je sais encore reconnaître mon reflet. »

« Moi, ce n'est pas toi que je vois. » Répondit Isaac. « C'est du potentiel gâché ! »

Stiles lui lança un regard ahuri, commençant sérieusement à penser qu'une drogue dure circulait dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de crosse.

« Sérieusement, regarde mieux ! C'est quoi, ça ? » Insista-t-il en désignant les vêtements que Stiles portait

« C'est un jogging. Et ça, c'est mon t-shirt. »

« Non, la réponse était _des fringues moches_. Mais ne désespère pas Stiles, je suis là pour te sauver. »

Et l'ouragan Lahey frappa de nouveau. Stiles fut obligé d'enfiler des vêtements qu'Isaac et Scott avaient achetés exprès pour « l'occasion », et pour la première fois de sa vie, il passa sous un sèche-cheveux avant de subir l'épreuve du gel. Il avala ensuite une bonne partie de la touche finale – du parfum – et il se trouva de nouveau projeté devant le miroir.

« Allez, maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu vois ! » S'enthousiasma Isaac, appuyé par les signes approbateurs de Scott.

« Moi. » Répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Le jogging qui lui servait de bas de pyjama et le haut distendu et décoloré qu'il portait avaient été remplacés par un pantalon noir près du corps, un t-shirt blanc qui, en plus d'être parfaitement à sa taille, mettait en valeur son teint légèrement bronzé par l'été, et une chemise ouverte dont la couleur, selon Isaac, n'était non pas bleue, mais _bleu paon_. D'ailleurs, devant l'air consterné de ce-dernier, Stiles se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

« En un peu mieux qu'avant. »

Scott approuva largement, et, après s'être lui-même changé, les trois jeunes hommes quittèrent l'appartement à bord de la berline noire d'Isaac, direction la maison des Yukimura - Kira était la seule du petit groupe à vivre encore chez ses parents.

Quand la jeune fille monta timidement dans la voiture, ses joues étaient déjà rougies et son regard fuyant. Visiblement mal à l'aise dans sa robe bleu marine, elle répondit timidement au sourire de Scott qui, lui, donnait l'impression d'avoir aperçu un ange – un très bel ange en robe courte.

Après un dernier détour pour récupérer Liam, Stiles entra l'adresse des Hale dans le GPS. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard d'Isaac, qui, avec un sourire amusé, s'empressa de le mettre dans l'embarras :

« Eh ben, regardez-moi qui est tout stressé à l'idée d'enfin faire des jeux pas très chrétiens ! »

« Qu'est-ce que…n'importe quoi ! Je suis pas puceau, et je ne vais rien faire ce soir. » Rétorqua Stiles, sûr de lui bien qu'il soit devenu aussi rouge que Kira

« Mais bien sûr ! » Se moqua Isaac en levant les yeux au ciel. « T'es le seul VIP invité à dormir sur place, et tu vas…quoi ? _Rien faire_ ? A d'autres, mec ! »

« Isaac, fiche lui la paix… » Soupira Scott – il n'avait aucune envie que Kira pense que les hommes de cet âge ne pensaient qu'à ça. Ils y pensaient beaucoup, bien sûr, mais alors _vraiment_ beaucoup. Enfin…quand même !

« Roh, c'est bon Scott, fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Si tu ne pensais pas que Stiles allait s'envoyer en l'air ce soir, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de jouer marraine la bonne fée. »

« Isaac, ferme-là. » intervint soudainement Kira d'une voix tranchante

Isaac se figea et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris le volant, il se concentra sur la route. Liam et Stiles explosèrent de rire – c'était une agréable vengeance après toutes les moqueries dont ils étaient la cible – tandis que Scott resta littéralement bouche bée. S'il avait cru qu'une seule chose manquait à Kira pour qu'elle soit parfaite, c'était bien le caractère, et il s'avérait finalement qu'elle en avait.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les cinq adolescents arrivèrent à la sortie de la ville et empruntèrent un chemin boueux qui s'enfonçait dans les bois bordant East Bay.

« Hé les gars, j'veux pas vous faire flipper, mais ça fait un moment qu'on a quitté la civilisation, là. » Lança Liam en se penchant vers l'avant de la voiture. « Vous êtes sûrs qu'on est pas tombés dans un piège ? Les Hale ont peut-être organisé une chasse à l'homme. »

« Si c'est le cas, c'est chacun pour sa peau. » Répondit Isaac en haussant les épaules.

« C'est bon à savoir, Isaac, mais je pense que c'est bon. Civilisation droit devant. » Annonça Stiles en désignant les lumières colorées qui filtraient entre les arbres

Ils arrivèrent à destination un virage plus loin, dans une sorte de vaste clairière parfaitement entretenue, au milieu de laquelle trônait une immense maison entourée d'une dizaine de voitures. Le bruit sourd de la musique traversait déjà les vitres de la berline, et Isaac, un large sourire aux lèvres, se gara à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

« Je vous préviens, interdiction de se bourrer au point de vomir, sinon, il faudra vous trouver un autre chauffeur ! » dit-il avant de descendre de sa voiture

Le petit groupe se fraya un chemin entre les véhicules et les quelques étudiants encore dehors pour atteindre l'entrée.

« Eh bah, y en a qui se font pas chier ! » Commenta Isaac en balayant la maison des yeux

« Tu m'étonnes… » Souffla Liam, bouche bée

Construite sur deux étages, la maison avait des allures de manoir en vieilles pierres, mais les larges baies-vitrées qui remplaçaient la quasi-totalité des murs du rez-de-chaussée la modernisaient largement. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir le grand salon plein à craquer, le dj installé sur une estrade au fond de la pièce et des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool qui passaient de main en main. Isaac s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, prêt à faire la fête, mais elle s'ouvrit à la volée, lui laissant à peine le temps de reculer.

« Stiles ! » S'écria Cora en sortant de la maison

La jeune fille, vêtue d'une robe noire courte et particulièrement moulante – pour le plus grand plaisir d'Isaac – se précipita vers Stiles et le serra dans ses bras. Surpris et gêné, il posa maladroitement les mains dans son dos mais s'en éloigna le plus vite possible, un sourire embarrassé sur le visage.

« Je t'aurais invité, tu sais. J'allais le faire, mais Malia m'a devancée… » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle regarda Stiles de la tête aux pieds, puis ajouta avec un sourire. « Tu es très beau. Tu viens ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle le tira à l'intérieur de la maison et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon. Stiles tourna un regard désespéré vers ses amis, mais les trois jeunes hommes avaient plus l'air sur le point d'exploser de rire que de lui venir en aide, seule Kira lui lança un regard compatissant. Cinq secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait appuyé contre une table où des bols de chips et de biscuits apéritifs prenaient difficilement leur place entre les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool. Cora lui tendit un verre minuscule, remplit d'un liquide transparent, qui pouvait être tout sauf de l'eau.

« Tu vas voir, la soirée sera meilleure avec ça ! » Cria-t-elle presque pour couvrir le bruit de la musique et des étudiants déjà déchainés

Stiles s'apprêta d'abord à refuser, mais, réflexion faîte, il lui sembla que ça ne serait pas de trop pour affronter ces prochaines heures. Il but d'une traite le contenu de son verre et se laissa de nouveau entraîner par Cora – il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix – au milieu de la foule. La jeune fille, le sourire aux lèvres, se colla à lui et entama des mouvements de hanches qui se voulaient sensuels mais qui perturbèrent plus Stiles qu'ils ne lui firent de l'effet. Mal à l'aise, il resta planté devant Cora, ce qu'elle ne sembla même pas remarquer, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Cependant, il n'eut pas à se poser la question très longtemps, sauvé par Malia qui venait de se frayer un chemin entre sa cousine et lui-même.

« Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, Cora. » Se moqua-t-elle en la dévisageant

Cora lui rendit son regard hargneux et, désignant la combi-short rouge de Malia d'un signe de tête, elle répondit avec un sourire :

« Oui, heureusement pour toi. »

Les deux cousines échangèrent encore quelques paroles que Stiles devinait douces bien qu'il ne les entende pas à cause, ou plutôt grâce à la musique. Il soupira et lança des regards presque implorants autour de lui, espérant apercevoir le visage de l'un de ses amis dans la foule compacte qui l'entourait. Il commençait réellement à imaginer qu'il était en fait seul au monde, perdu au milieu d'étudiants bourrés et condamné à supporter la mauvaise humeur de Malia et de Cora, quand son regard capta celui du seul Hale qu'il voulait vraiment voir.

Adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, Derek le fixait intensément alors même que l'habituelle blonde était à ses côtés et semblait lui faire un discours. Sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles s'était mis à sourire légèrement, amusé par la posture si propre à son coup de foudre artistique. Au bout de quelques secondes, il avait déjà oublié la présence de Malia et de Cora qui se chamaillaient toujours près de lui. En revanche, celle de la blonde, il n'était pas près de l'occulter. Elle venait de se placer juste devant Derek, rompant l'étrange connexion que Stiles venait enfin d'établir avec lui. Il eut la désagréable impression d'être projeté dans la réalité du bruit et des mouvements rapides qui l'entouraient, comme si, pendant un instant, il s'était retrouvé dans une bulle isolante. Il fixait encore le dos de la blonde, espérant qu'elle parte et dégage son champ de vision, quand elle se tourna vivement pour lui lancer un regard noir. Elle se retourna presque aussitôt, mais Stiles était à peu près certain de n'avoir pas rêvé.

« Viens, Stiles, on y va ! » S'écria soudainement Malia en attrapant sa main

Stiles se sentit de nouveau tiré à travers la foule, apercevant à peine Cora partir dans l'autre sens, visiblement furieuse. Il se retrouva à son point de départ, à côté de la table dont quelques bouteilles avaient été vidées depuis.

« Tiens. » Dit-elle sèchement en lui tendant un verre

« Non, ça va, je ne veux pas trop b… »

Malia lui lança un regard noir, et, obéissant à son instinct de survie, Stiles accepta finalement le verre.

« Pardon… » S'excusa-t-elle avec une petite moue désolée – Stiles se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait vraiment l'air d'une enfant, parfois. « C'est Cora, elle m'énerve. »

« C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Malia répondit par un large sourire et se servit un deuxième verre. Dans d'autres circonstances, Stiles lui aurait sûrement conseillé de s'en tenir au premier, mais ce soir-là, il avait d'autres préoccupations. En dehors de la foule, il avait réussi à apercevoir Derek qui n'avait pas bougé de place. Après un bref regard vers lui, le plus âgé avait finalement abandonné son poste pour, semblait-il, rejoindre la table où Stiles se trouvait lui-même.

« Stiles, tu veux aller danser ? » Demanda Malia en posant son verre sur la table

« Je…euh…non, je…prendrais bien un autre verre, finalement. » Balbutia-t-il en se détournant de Derek qui s'avançait toujours – il n'était pas question de se faire surprendre par Malia.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, visiblement déçue, mais elle attrapa une bouteille sans faire de commentaires. Stiles, lui, faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas regarder Derek arriver. Il se concentra sur son verre et attrapa la bouteille que lui tendit Malia avant de se servir, quand une main se tendit vers lui.

« Tu me la passes ? »

Stiles sursauta, manquant de peu de renverser tout le contenu de son verre sur ses vêtements – il avait fini par réellement se concentrer – et il leva un regard hésitant vers le propriétaire de la voix qu'il avait immédiatement reconnue. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Derek d'aussi près datait à peine de la veille, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait bien plus longtemps – trop longtemps, même.

Il lui tendit d'une main peu assurée la bouteille, prenant sur lui pour ne pas montrer à quel point il le trouvait particulièrement beau, ce soir. Ses chaussures en cuir, son pantalon parfaitement taillé et sa chemise cintrée étaient entièrement noirs, contrastant élégamment avec la clarté ses yeux. Stiles sentit sa main attraper la bouteille, mais Derek ne fit aucun autre mouvement, se contentant de rester là, à le fixer alors qu'il n'était pas à plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, lui ? » Lança soudainement la blonde en se replaçant entre Derek et Stiles, qui ne l'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée. « T'es débile, ou quoi ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, surpris par l'attaque soudaine de la jeune femme, quand Malia s'interposa à son tour, se plaçant entre eux deux.

« Elle a un problème ta blondasse, Derek ? » S'énerva-t-elle en la fusillant du regard

« Fais attention à la façon dont tu me parles, _Malia_. » Répliqua la blonde sur le même ton tranchant

« Je suis chez moi, je parle encore comme je veux, _Erica_. Si t'as un problème avec ça, dégage, personne ne te retiens. »

Erica se tourna vers Derek, outrée et en quête de soutien, mais il la poussa légèrement sur le côté, l'air complètement détaché de la situation.

« Derek, dis quelque chose ! Tu entends comme ta cousine me parle ? » S'offusqua-t-elle

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Elle te parle mal parce que tu as mal parlé à Stiles. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules

« Ah, parce que tu connais le nom de cet abruti qui te colle partout et qui… »

Stiles se fichait de la blonde, Derek venait de prononcer son prénom. Ce n'était rien du tout, et il était extrêmement puéril de s'en réjouir autant, mais il n'était plus juste le « gamin » prononcé avec agacement. Mieux encore, il avait pris son parti. Stiles aurait pu s'en tenir là et finir la soirée tranquillement en ignorant cette Erica, mais Malia, elle, avait quelque chose d'autre en tête. Elle arracha presque le verre de Stiles de ses mains et le renversa intégralement sur les cheveux blonds et, jusque-là, bien coiffés. Erica poussa un cri de surprise, recula de quelques pas et tourna la tête vers la foule pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu se faire humilier.

« T'inquiète, personne fait attention à toi, tu pourras continuer à faire ta belle, lundi. » Renchérit Malia avec un petit sourire ravi

Erica la fusilla du regard, mais Malia sembla s'en moquer royalement. Stiles, lui, resta sans voix, partagé entre l'étonnement le plus complet et l'envie d'exploser de rire. Il leva son regard vers Derek, se demandant comment il allait réagir – après tout, Erica était son amie – mais il avait l'air au moins aussi amusé que lui.

« Contrairement à toi, Malia, je n'ai pas envie de me donner en spectacle. » Finit par vociférer Erica en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. « Mais on en reparlera. »

« Blablabla… » Fit Malia en roulant des yeux

Erica se tourna de nouveau vers Derek, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée.

« Et toi, tu ne dis toujours rien ! »

« Erica, c'est Malia, tu t'attendais à quoi en se moquant de son petit-ami ? » Souffla Derek, clairement ennuyé par le comportement de la blonde

Stiles tiqua et grimaça inconsciemment à l'entente du terme de « petit-ami ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée que Derek pense qu'il sortait avec Malia le dérangeait.

« Et donc _c'est Malia_, c'est une excuse, je suppose ? »

« Non, ça explique juste le verre sur ta tête. Quant aux excuses…techniquement, c'est plutôt toi qui en dois à Stiles. Mais fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me concerne pas vraiment. »

Erica hocha la tête et souffla avec mépris, puis elle se tourna vers Malia et la fusilla du regard une nouvelle fois. Elle semblait prête à hurler et devait mourir d'envie de sauter sur Malia, mais Stiles ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle avait trop peur pour ça – et il y avait de quoi.

« Je rentre chez moi, profitez bien de la soirée que _j'ai_ organisé. » Acheva-t-elle avec un calme feint

« Merci. » Répondit Stiles

Il entendit Malia pouffer et réalisa en décalage qu'il venait de se moquer à son tour d'Erica, alors qu'il avait répondu par simple automatisme. La façon innocente et sincère dont il avait lâché son petit « merci » avait eu le mérite de faire sourire Derek, mais Erica, elle, lui lança un dernier regard noir et serra les poings avant de partir d'un pas furieux. Quand elle quitta la pièce, Malia rigola cette fois franchement et elle se tourna vers Stiles, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu pleures de rire, Malia. » S'amusa-t-il à son tour

« Mais t'as vu sa tête, sérieusement ? » Se moqua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle

La jeune fille se tourna vers Derek et, pour une rare fois, lui adressa un sourire.

« J'aime pas te dire ça, mais merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aiderais à la remettre à sa place. »

« Je l'ai fait uniquement parce qu'elle était en tort. »

« Ça me va ! » S'exclama joyeusement Malia. Elle se tourna vers Stiles et attrapa sa main. « On danse, maintenant ? »

Stiles acquiesça et se laissa entraîner au milieu des autres étudiants, malgré son envie de rester près de Derek. Il devait bien ça à Malia, et il devait reconnaître qu'il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Quand elle se colla contre lui, son visage illuminé par un large sourire, il réalisa que c'était bien ça, le problème. Malia devenait déjà une amie pour lui, et il avait l'étrange impression de la trahir. Cependant, il commençait à être fatigué, et il n'avait pas envie de plus réfléchir. Il lui restait toute une nuit chez les Hale, et quelques aventures à vivre avant de décider de ce qu'il ressentait pour Derek.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Alors, satisfaites, déçues ? (si vous êtes déçues, je vais me réfugier dans le chocolat.). Bon, j'ai décidé que j'aimais pas Erica, et alors ? J'ai fait l'effort de faire une Malia que j'aime !

La soirée est plus ou moins terminée, mais il reste le réveil de notre petit Stiles chez les Hale, et un tas d'autres choses à venir !

Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois, et je vous dis à bientôt, je l'espère, pour la suite ! :)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Toonette** : pas de Peter dans ce chapitre du coup, mais contente que tu l'apprécies ! :)

**La Dictateuse** : En effet, si Peter avait été à la fête, ça aurait été un peu chelou quand même (mais pas si étonnant que ça, finalement…c'est ça qui est bizarre !). On verra un peu les avancées de monsieur puppy eyes avec Kira, oui, j'ai vraiment envie de faire un Sterek sans oublier les autres personnages pour autant :) Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour ménager Malia, parce que je l'aime bien. Pour cette fiction, j'ai décidé de décharger toute ma haine sur Erica, pas sur les filles Hale x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à bientôt :)

**Machiik** : Haha merci, je prends ça pour un très beau compliment ! :p

**Agathenoel51.02** : T'as vu tous les efforts que fait Derek ? C'est incroyable, moi je dis qu'il faut l'applaudir ! Tu m'as bien fait marrer avec Isaac et ses hormones x) Merci ! :)

**Darknesscoming** : ça va venir, je veux justement jouer sur le fait qu'ils vont apprendre à se connaitre ! :)

**IantoIsAlive** : Et maintenant, tu aimes bien Erica ? Non je déconne, tu peux l'insulter si tu veux ! x)

**HibouPostale** : Merci beaucoup ! :) Eh oui, Isaac is in the place ! J'ai eu un coup de foudre pas artistique pour monsieur O'Brien, mais je dois bien avouer que les bouclettes d'Isaac sont pas mal du tout…Et que penses-tu de Hermione/Ron, alors ?

**Yumi-elfeuw** : Ouaip c'est le bon mot pour le qualifier je crois ! Merci :)

**Wm2** : Oh mais ça y est tu es officiellement sur ff maintenant, super ! :) Merci pour ta review ! :)

**Irkyno** : Oh mais je t'en prie, merci à toi !

**Kaneko Estioay** : Merci beaucoup ! Haha c'est marrant, est-ce que tu t'attends à un terrible secret autour de la famille Hale ? :p Pour l'instant, j'aime penser que les Hale ont juste les mêmes goûts malgré leurs divergences, et que Peter a été bercé trop près des murs quand c'était un bébé Peter. Tu sais, une histoire d'hormones, tout ça. On verra comment ça va évoluer ! :)

**Brookedaviiis** : Ha tu vois, Derek a fait quelques efforts à cette fête finalement ! Je suis fière de lui ! Merci et à bientôt :)

**Riah021101** : Derek doit être un peu aveugle en effet…mais on va arranger ça ! :)

**Jessy21** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire dans ce cas !

**Drayy** : Merci, à pluus ! :)

**Selhenia** : Je continue à faire de mon mieux pour publier le plus régulièrement possible, et j'ai eu la chance de recevoir toutes ces reviews motivantes, donc merci beaucoup à toi :)


	6. Fuis-moi, je te suis

A que coucou !

Je suis venue à bout de ce chapitre avec un peu de difficultés, mais maintenant que je ne m'occupe plus que de celle-là, ça devrait être plus simple ! (Enfin, il me semble que j'ai des partiels en mai, ou un truc du genre…)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vraiment, je n'en reviens pas que vous soyez aussi nombreux à vous arrêter en fin de chapitre ! Quand j'ai du mal à écrire, je relis vos adorables compliments et je me dis très poétiquement « allez, elles sont trop mignonnes, tu dois écrire, sale feignasse ! », ça marche bien !

Bon, du coup, pas de Scott, d'Isaac ou de Peter pour ce chapitre. Il faudra attendre le prochain ! Mais devinez qui on retrouve ? Jon Snow ! Euh, non, attendez ! Je vais vous laisser lire, hein…

Joyeuses Pâques, quand même. Attention à l'indigestion (pour moi, c'est déjà foutu...et après, ça s'étonne de devoir s'allonger pour fermer son jean. Je divague, là.)

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Il était près de quatre heure du matin quand la maison des Hale commença à se vider. Stiles avait passé le reste de la soirée tiré entre Malia et Cora, sans parvenir à apercevoir Derek une seule fois, pour sa plus grande déception. Pire encore, un peu avant trois heures, Scott, Liam, Isaac et Kira étaient partis sans un mot. Ah, si, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Scott avait tout de même pris la peine de lui dire « eh ben, ça a l'air tendu. J'aimerais vraiment pas être toi. Mais t'inquiète pas, à demain ! ».

« Stiiiiles ! »

Stiles se tourna vers Malia avec toute la résignation de l'étudiant un peu trop alcoolisé et terriblement épuisé, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui saute une énième fois dessus. Par chance, la jeune fille fut moins démonstrative que ces deux dernières heures – celles où l'alcool avait commencé à vraiment agir – puisqu'elle se contenta de l'attraper par le bras et de le tirer vers l'une des grandes baies-vitrées qui servaient de murs à l'ensemble du rez-de-chaussée.

« On va où ? » Demanda Stiles d'une voix endormie, apercevant derrière la vitre du salon l'herbe drue de la clairière entourée des bois.

Peu enclin à réaliser une balade nocturne dans la forêt, il essaya de se dégager de la prise de Malia sans grand succès. Il était épuisé, et elle, elle semblait avoir encore plus d'énergie que d'habitude. Elle fit glisser la baie-vitrée sous sa main libre et elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur sans la moindre pitié.

« Il fait trop chaud dedans, on sera mieux ici! » Lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme

Elle le lâcha enfin et s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche, les bras en croix et le regard perdu dans les étoiles. Stiles haussa les sourcils – Malia avait l'air _légèrement_ saoule – et se retourna en direction du salon encore éclairé, espérant peut-être y trouver un soutien, mais la pièce était déjà désespérément vide. Les quelques étudiants qui n'étaient pas encore partis étaient de l'autre côté de la maison, cherchant les moins bourrés d'entre eux pour conduire.

« Stiiiiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'impatienta Malia avec une voix d'enfant plaintif

« Depuis quand je suis _Stiiiiles_ ? »

Malia se mit à rire, et elle roula dans l'herbe pour se retrouver sur le ventre. Elle leva ses yeux mouillés vers Stiles, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres plus roses que d'habitude.

« Tu ne veux pas au moins t'asseoir ? » Insista-t-elle en tapant d'une main le sol

Stiles acquiesça et s'installa à côté d'elle, les jambes étalées devant lui. S'appuyant sur la paume de ses mains, il rejeta la tête en arrière pour imiter Malia qui avait récupéré sa position et repris sa contemplation des étoiles.

« C'est beau, hein ? » Souffla la jeune fille plus calmement

« Oui…c'est dommage, c'est le genre de choses qu'on prend rarement le temps de regarder. On attend souvent d'avoir bu pour ça. »

Malia acquiesça et pouffa de nouveau, cette fois vite rejointe par Stiles, entraîné par son rire communicatif. Finalement, même s'il n'avait absolument pas réussi à se rapprocher de Derek comme il l'avait espéré en acceptant de venir à cette soirée, il se sentait bien à cet instant. Son seul petit regret était de ne pas avoir pris son appareil photo...c'était peut-être l'alcool, mais les étoiles avaient l'air plus belles ici.

Alors qu'il était retourné se plonger dans ses pensées, Malia se redressa vivement pour s'asseoir, prenant soin de coller leur bras, l'air de rien.

« Hé, Stiles ! » S'écria-t-elle soudainement. « Tu dors dans ma chambre, cette nuit ? »

« Euh, je…ça ne serait pas…enfin, tu sais… » Balbutia maladroitement Stiles, surpris et gêné par la demande

Malia ouvrit la bouche pour insister, mais elle la referma aussitôt et fronça les sourcils, la mine renfrognée. Cora venait de passer à côté d'elle en coup de vent et de la contourner pour finalement s'asseoir tout naturellement à côté d'un Stiles qui commençait à se sentir légèrement cerné.

« En fait, personne ne t'a demandé de venir, Cora. » Pesta Malia en croisant ses bras

« Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ? Je pense que ton petit papa ne serait pas exactement ravi d'apprendre que sa fille propose à un garçon de dormir avec elle dès qu'elle a bu un verre de trop. » Rétorqua Cora sur un ton de défi

Stiles sursauta malgré lui et se sentit blêmir à l'idée que Peter puisse imaginer qu'il ait accepté la proposition de sa fille.

« Cora, tu ne vas pas dire à ton oncle que... » Commença Stiles, un peu paniqué

« Mais non, je ne dirai rien ! Enfin, si c'est dans _ma_ chambre que tu dors. »

Stiles cligna des yeux et dévisagea la jeune fille un instant, cherchant sur son visage quelque chose qui lui indiquerait qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter. Il pouvait toujours chercher.

« Elle ne dira rien, c'est sa parole contre la mienne. » Soupira Malia en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et puis, de toute façon, mon père t'adore ! »

« Je…ton père quoi ? »

« Mais on s'en fiche de son père, Stiles ! » S'exclama Cora en se collant un peu plus à lui. « Malia parle la nuit et c'est autant le bordel dans sa chambre que dans sa tête, dors avec moi ! »

« Ne parle pas de Malia comme ça. »

Stiles comprit à la mine franchement surprise de Cora qu'il avait répondu beaucoup plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser, une voix masculine s'éleva au-dessus d'eux.

« A vos âges, il faut encore vous dire que c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher ? »

Stiles leva la tête vers Derek qui, comme d'habitude, avait l'air particulièrement heureux.

« Chacun dans une chambre. » Ajouta-t-il fermement

Cora acquiesça silencieusement, se leva et se dirigea vers la baie-vitrée sans un regard en arrière. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieur, mal à l'aise d'avoir vexé la petite sœur de Derek – et devant lui, pour ne rien arranger – et il se tourna vers Malia, en quête de soutien. La jeune fille avait la bouche entrouverte, les joues rosies et une expression que Stiles ne lui avait jamais vue, mais qui, étrangement, lui était familière. Elle n'avait pas l'air surexcitée, prête à rire et à lui sauter dessus comme d'habitude…elle semblait simplement émue, touchée, presque mélancolique, et pour la première fois, Stiles eut une folle envie de photographier une autre fille que Lydia. Les Hale, décidemment…

« Malia, va te coucher. Je croyais que vous étiez censés travailler, demain ? »

« Mais, Derek… » Essaya-t-elle de protester. Elle se leva finalement en soupirant, n'ayant pas tout à fait l'énergie nécessaire pour tenir tête à son cousin, et se contenta de demander d'une petite voix « Et Stiles ? »

« On a une grande maison et deux chambres d'amis, je pense que ça ira. Maintenant, tu… »

« Oui, je sais, je vais me coucher ! Mais quel rabat-joie ! » Râla-t-elle en soufflant exagérément. Elle se tourna vers un Stiles aussi gêné que fatigué et, avec un grand sourire, elle lui lança un joyeux « Dors bien ! »

Elle fit volte-face et effaça son sourire de son visage comme s'il n'y avait jamais été pour tirer sa plus belle tête boudeuse à Derek, puis elle partit d'un pas rapide en direction de la maison.

Stiles la regarda tristement disparaître quand elle emprunta l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, le laissant seul avec Derek. Il était à peu près certain qu'il s'agissait de tout ce qu'il avait voulu jusqu'à maintenant : se retrouver en tête à tête avec l'unique Hale qui ne lui avait encore témoigné que de l'animosité. Présenté comme ça, il se donnait l'impression d'avoir une légère tendance masochiste, et plus les secondes passaient et rendaient le silence pesant, plus il pensait que ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Il sentait le regard de Derek dans son dos, l'imaginait très bien, les bras croisés sur son torse, l'air sévère, comme s'il s'évertuait à être aussi intimidant qu'il était beau. Si tel était le cas, il avait réussi. Stiles était parfaitement intimidé, il n'osait pas se retourner, dire un mot, ne serait-ce que pour demander où se trouvait la fameuse chambre d'amis alors qu'il tombait de fatigue.

« Tu as encore perdu ta langue ? »

Stiles sursauta bêtement, et, après une petite insulte mentale, il se releva. Cette façon que Derek avait de le rendre ridicule l'agaçait, comme le ton qu'il employait lorsqu'il daignait lui parler. Et pourtant, il se tourna pour lui faire face, et, à l'instant même où il croisa son regard blasé, il se rappela pourquoi il continuait à supporter ça.

« Tu nous fais quoi, là ? »

« Rien du tout. » Répondit Stiles d'une voix qu'il voulait froide, mais qui sonna plus comme s'il n'était pas convaincu de lui-même

« Tu parles, finalement. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me donner de faux espoirs. » Soupira Derek

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes à côté de moi et que tu me poses des questions si tu ne veux pas m'entendre parler ? »

Piqué au vif, Stiles prit une mine renfrognée et croisa les bras sur son torse, mais quand il vit Derek hausser les sourcils, il comprit qu'il n'était pas crédible une seconde.

« Premier étage, troisième porte à gauche. » Lança le plus âgé en se détournant pour rejoindre à son tour la maison

Stiles répondit par un « hein ? » fatigué, et il suivit Derek en courant, pas spécialement emballé par l'idée de rester tout seul dehors, à quelques mètres d'une forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas – il avait vu beaucoup trop de films d'horreur pour ça.

« Premier étage, troisième porte à gauche. » Répéta Derek quand Stiles arriva à sa hauteur. « Ta chambre. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir même si je ne veux pas t'entendre parler. »

« Oh, euh…merci. Enfin je crois. »

Ils entrèrent dans le grand salon désormais vide, s'il l'on ne prenait pas en compte les cadavres de bouteilles et les verres éparpillés un peu partout, jusque sur l'élégant canapé en cuir noir poussé contre un mur l'occasion. Derek ferma la porte vitrée derrière eux tout en balayant du regard la pièce, évaluant visiblement l'étendue des dégâts, à en juger par son expression de pur agacement.

« Je _déteste_ les soirées. » Râla-t-il en traversant la pièce

Derek quitta le salon, laissant Stiles seul au milieu de celui-ci le temps d'une minute, pour finalement revenir armé d'un balais et de plusieurs sacs poubelle.

« T'es encore là, toi ? » S'étonna-t-il en voyant que le plus jeune n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre

Stiles cligna des yeux, comprenant vaguement qu'il était censé imiter Malia et Cora et monter se coucher, mais malgré la fatigue, sa petite voix spéciale Derek Hale – celle qui lui donnait l'impression d'être schizophrène depuis plusieurs jours – lui criait qu'il s'agissait d'une occasion à ne pas manquer. Les invités partis, les furies Hale endormies et Derek, seul avec lui, en dehors du cadre de l'université.

« Je vais t'aider à nettoyer tout ça. » Dit-il alors avec un petit sourire presque timide

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Derek sur un ton septique, comme s'il était sur la défensive

Stiles haussa les sourcils, d'abord surpris par cette réaction, puis, prit par une irrépressible envie de rire, il s'esclaffa franchement sous le regard médusé de Derek, qui ne garda pas longtemps patience et s'avança vers lui.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? »

« Je…oui…désolé… » Balbutia Stiles entre deux éclats de rire. Il se redressa, souffla un grand coup, et, les yeux humides de larmes, il ajouta tout naturellement « Désolé, c'est juste ta réaction, directement sur la défensive. On aurait dit une mamie face aux voyous du quartier, sérieusement ! T'as peur que je t'étouffe avec un sac poubelle, ou quoi ? »

Derek cligna à son tour des yeux, et Stiles s'arrêta immédiatement de sourire, craignant de le voir se renfrogner une fois de plus. Mais, pour son plus grand étonnement, il n'en fut rien. Le Hale haussa les épaules et lui tendit un sac plastique, commentant simplement par un « Si tu tiens tant que ça à faire le ménage. » avant de se détourner de lui pour commencer à ramasser les bouteilles et les verres. Stiles se dépêcha de s'activer lui aussi, histoire de légitimer sa présence dans le salon. Il attrapa plusieurs bouteilles et les jeta négligemment dans le sac, regardant régulièrement Derek qui lui tournait le dos, en attendant désespérément l'occasion d'engager la conversation. Finalement, il n'eut pas à le faire, puisque Derek s'en chargea lui-même sans arrêter de nettoyer, ni de lui tourner le dos.

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu dises clairement à ma sœur que tu es avec Malia, tu sais. »

Stiles se stoppa net et posa le sac sur le sol. Il était vrai que, plus tôt dans la soirée, Derek avait déjà évoqué le fait qu'il le pensait en couple avec Malia, et qu'il n'avait pas démenti compte-tenu du contexte un peu…particulier de cet instant. Entre la musique, les verres et la foule, Stiles n'y avait pas repensé, mais maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait, l'idée que Derek puisse croire qu'il était en couple l'énerva profondément.

« Je ne vais rien dire à Cora, puisque je ne suis _pas_ avec Malia. » Démentit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse

« Ah bon ? » Fit simplement Derek en se tournant enfin vers lui. Il le regarda de la tête aux pieds, et reprit sur la même voix neutre « Dans ce cas, tu devrais au moins dire à Cora qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas, et ne pas trop faire attendre Malia. »

« Malia ne m'intéresse pas non plus ! » S'écria-t-il bien plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu – il avait la désagréable impression qu'il _devait_ convaincre Derek qu'il ne mentait pas, sous peine d'écarter toutes ses chances de…de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle, tu fais partie des rares personnes à la supporter, tu as pris sa défense tout à l'heure… » Enuméra Derek en reprenant son activité. « Ecoute, tu peux penser que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je n'admettrai pas que qui que ce soit blesse ma sœur ou ma cousine. »

« Malia est simplement mon amie ! Je l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est pour ça que…que je n'aime pas que l'on parle mal d'elle. Mais je ne serai jamais… » Il marqua une pause, ne trouvant pas les mots pour convaincre Derek. Puis il baissa la tête, embarrassé, et souffla « Je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les filles. »

« On se demande pourquoi… » Se moqua Derek avec – ô grand miracle – un léger rire

Stiles soupira, dépité, et entreprit de débarrasser le canapé des canettes de bière entassées sur le cuir hors de prix.

« Eh, c'est toi qui tire une tête pas possible, maintenant. » Lança Derek en s'arrêtant à son tour. « Je disais ça pour…plaisanter ? »

« Tu en as l'air convaincu. » Relava Stiles ironiquement mais sans s'en amuser – les remarques de Derek faisaient partie des rares à ne pas lui passer au-dessus de la tête

« Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander. »

Stiles haussa les épaules et ramassa la dernière canette avant de l'enfouir dans son sac déjà plein à craquer. Ils terminèrent de jeter les preuves de leur beuverie sans échanger un mot de plus, et Derek passa le balais – hors de question de prendre le risque d'utiliser l'aspirateur et de réveiller les deux tempêtes – pendant que Stiles nettoyait les meubles de leurs tâches de verre, toujours dans la même ambiance glaciale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par… » Commença Derek, rompant enfin le silence. Il s'avança vers le canapé, se racla la gorge et poursuivit sans regarder Stiles « _Je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les filles ?_ »

S'il n'avait pas été particulièrement amorphe, Stiles aurait sûrement sursauté. Dans ces circonstances, il se contenta de lever la tête vers Derek, l'air sincèrement étonné.

« Est-ce que tu essaies de faire la conversation, là ? » Demanda-t-il sans cacher sa surprise, voire son scepticisme

« Ça m'arrive, tu sais. Parler aux gens, briser ce genre de silence embarrassant. » Répondit Derek avec exaspération

« Désolé, je ne suis pas encore habitué à…ce genre de comportement, venant de ta part. »

« Eh bien ne t'y habitue pas trop non plus. »

Stiles soupira – c'était fatiguant, cette façon qu'avait Derek d'être toujours sur la défensive – mais il décida de relativiser, justement parce qu'il s'agissait de Derek, et que même si son esprit était légèrement embrouillé, il pouvait encore assez raisonner pour savoir qu'une telle occasion de lui parler ne se représenterait peut-être pas avant longtemps.

« Tu vas encore te moquer de moi, mais au lycée, je n'avais pas vraiment de succès avec les filles. Ta sœur et ta cousine, c'est une première. Euh…je veux dire… »

« C'est bon, elles sont assez grandes pour ça. » Le rassura Derek avec un léger sourire amusé. Puis, désignant le canapé d'un signe de tête, il ajouta « Tu m'aides ? »

Stiles acquiesça et le rejoignit pour se placer d'un côté du sofa, les joues rougies par ce qu'il considérait comme une bourde – rappeler à un grand frère que sa sœur voudrait bien faire autre chose que des jeux d'enfants avec lui, quand même…

Ils ramenèrent le canapé au centre de la pièce, en face de la large cheminée éteinte depuis longtemps en cette fin d'été, puis, d'un même réflexe masculin, ils s'affalèrent dessus, épuisés.

« Tu disais, donc ? » Reprit Derek

« Que j'étais nul avec les filles. J'ai tenté l'aventure une fois, ç'a été super pendant quelques mois, et puis plus rien. » Expliqua Stiles avec une moue dépitée

« Ça doit venir de ta technique. Si tu fais le stalker, du genre les prendre en photo à leur insu, tu sais…c'est normal que ça marche pas. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je faisais ! Enfin, sauf avec Lydia. Enfin non ! Lydia, j'avais son accord. Les autres, je m'en fichais et…pourquoi je te raconte ça ? »

« L'alcool, la fatigue, ou un savant mélange des deux, peut-être ? » Suggéra Derek, très sérieux

« M'ouais, je préfère ne pas en parler, en tout cas. »

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi tu m'as pris en photo, le jour de la rentrée ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche sans réfléchir, prêt à sortir n'importe quoi sauf la vérité. Pour la deuxième de la soirée, il crut se sentir rougir et espéra qu'il s'agissait juste d'une impression, car sans tourner la tête vers lui, il savait que Derek le regardait. En y pensant, c'était assez logique qu'il finisse par lui poser la question…_pourquoi n'ai-je pas réfléchi à ce que je lui répondrais avant ? _Se plaignit-il, parfaitement conscient que ses préoccupations étaient rarement les bonnes.

« Stiles ? »

Stiles frissonna malgré lui à l'entente de son nom, son nom prononcé par _lui_. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Derek et eut le malheur de croiser son regard perçant, celui qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens, et l'obligea à jouer la carte de la franchise.

« Je t'ai trouvé beau. »

A l'instant même où il avoua la vérité, il écarquilla les yeux et détourna vivement la tête, comme horrifié d'avoir dit à voix haute ce qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui – ou tout du moins, ne pas confier au principal intéressé. Il empirait la situation, à donner l'impression d'être une jeune fille de treize ans avouant ses sentiments au mécheux de la classe, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Il attendit ce qui lui parut durer des heures la réaction de Derek. Est-ce qu'il allait se moquer de lui ? Être dégoûté ? Le prendre pour un fou ? Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, luttant pourtant pour se calmer – il ne venait pas de lui déclarer son amour, tout de même !

« Et tu prends tous les gens que tu trouves beau en photo ? » Demanda enfin Derek d'une voix tout à fait normale, peut-être même intéressée

Surpris de sa réaction particulièrement calme, Stiles prit finalement sur lui et décida d'affronter une nouvelle fois les yeux clairs de Derek. Pas plus que sa voix, son regard n'exprimait pas l'aversion que Stiles avait crainte.

« N-non…je sais que c'est bizarre, mais…enfin… » Bafouilla-t-il avant d'inspirer discrètement pour se calmer et reprendre plus posément « Je suis passionné par la photographie. Je peux trouver une personne belle sans que…sans qu'elle m'inspire. Quelqu'un de beau peut très bien ne rien dégager. »

« Donc c'est la photographie, ton truc à toi. » Murmura pensivement Derek en appuyant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé pour fixer le plafond. « Je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas doué en peinture. »

« Euh…oui. Mais je…je voulais aussi essayer la peinture. Je ne savais pas que c'était un cours pour confirmés. »

D'un côté, c'était vrai, il ne savait pas que s'inscrire à ce cours supposait l'acquisition d'un certain niveau. Mais bon, avouer à Derek qu'il ne s'y était absolument pas inscrit pour tenter la peinture viendrait un autre jour.

« J'avais trop honte pour l'avouer. » Ajouta-t-il avec une moue embarrassée

Derek le regarda avec étonnement, puis il essaya de réprimer un rire, sans grand succès. Pour la première fois, Stiles l'entendit _vraiment_ rire, et son cœur se serra sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il le regarda, ou plutôt l'observa comme un artiste. Ses yeux amusés, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses étirées en un magnifique sourire, ce son aussi puissant que doux. Stiles se demanda brièvement s'il avait déjà vu et entendu quelque chose de plus beau que Derek Hale lâchant prise.

« C'est vraiment ridicule ! » Se moqua Derek entre deux éclats de rire

« Tu n'aimes pas le concept de peinture philosophique ? » Fit semblant de s'étonner Stiles avec un sourire

« Tu as de la chance que Reedus soit vraiment nul en peinture et qu'il n'ait aucune culture artistique ! Sérieusement, l'impression que tu te fichais de moi m'a vraiment énervée, mais je ne peux pas t'enlever ton culot et ton imagination. »

« Je ne me fichais pas de toi, vraiment. Je sais ce que c'est, d'être passionné par quelque chose. Je ne me permettrai pas… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris quand tu m'as parlé de la photographie. »

Stiles aurait pu sauter de joie et entamer une danse de la victoire, mais il se contenta d'un sourire entendu, histoire de ne pas tout ficher en l'air. S'il avait su qu'il suffirait que Derek boive de l'alcool pour se dérider, il lui aurait offert une ou deux bouteilles dès le premier cours de peinture.

Ils se calèrent tous les deux dans le fond du canapé, regardant le plafond gris clair comme s'il s'agissait de celui de la chapelle Sixtine, plus épuisés que passionnés.

« Alors monsieur Reedus n'est pas réellement un artiste ? » Demanda distraitement Stiles, plus pour entendre la voix de Derek que pour la réponse en elle-même

« Militaire retraité. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait des connaissances en haut de la hiérarchie de la fac et une bonne imagination pour trouver des thèmes. Je ne sais même pas s'il a déjà tenu un pinceau, en fait. »

« Pourquoi s'être inscrit à son cours si tu savais ça ? »

« Peter voulait vraiment que je m'inscrive à un club. J'ai pris celui qui me permettrait d'avoir une toile à disposition. »

Stiles hocha la tête, déjà parti sur une autre réflexion. Peter, son professeur de littérature, était extrêmement bizarre, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait Malia, Cora et Derek, il éprouvait une sorte de respect pour lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la mère de Malia, ou des parents de Cora et Derek…aucun des trois ne les avait évoqués, et pour avoir perdu sa propre mère, Stiles savait ce que cela signifiait.

« Est-ce que c'est…quelqu'un de ta famille, qui t'a donné cette passion pour la peinture ? »

Stiles avait peu de souvenirs de sa mère, il pouvait les compter sur les doigts de sa main. D'ailleurs, il avait peu de souvenirs de tout ce qui concernait sa vie d'avant ses huit ans, en ayant occultés beaucoup après la mort de sa mère. Un moyen comme un autre de se protéger, lui avait-on dit, quand il avait exprimé ses regrets à ce sujet. Mais de ce qu'il gardait précieusement dans son esprit, il y avait cette femme brune, aux yeux rieurs et la voix aussi douce qu'une caresse, qui conservait comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable diamant son vieil appareil photo. Le premier qu'elle avait eu, celui qui lui avait donné envie de devenir photographe et de transmettre sa passion à son fils.

Alors, naturellement, Stiles s'était imaginé partager ce point commun avec Derek. Celui de s'accrocher fermement à ce qui permettait de faire vivre un peu de la personne perdue à travers sa passion.

Cependant, Derek resta résolument silencieux et, avant que Stiles ne puisse s'excuser, pensant avoir remué des souvenirs encore trop douloureux, il se leva et contourna le canapé pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Derek, attends, je suis désolé ! » S'écria-t-il en se levant à son tour

Stiles accourut jusqu'à lui, certain que, s'il ne le rattrapait pas, tout serait pire qu'avant dès le lendemain. Arrivé devant les escaliers, il l'attrapa par le bras sans réfléchir avant qu'il ne pose le pied sur la première marche. Derek se retourna vivement et le foudroya du regard.

Stiles se sentit presque flanché, frappé par la lueur violente qui brûlait dans les yeux clairs. Derek lui avait déjà montré son agacement, son énervement, son exaspération...cette fois, il semblait réellement lui vouer de la haine. Stiles retira brusquement sa main comme s'il avait reçu une décharge, et il recula d'un pas.

« Je…je suis désolé. J'ai été maladroit, je ne te connais pas assez pour…je ne voulais pas te faire penser à…ce qui a pu t'arriver. Je… » Balbutia-t-il en triturant nerveusement ses doigts

« Ferme-la. » Le coupa sèchement Derek

Stiles tressauta, blessé à la fois par le changement soudain de comportement de Derek, et par la sensation terrible d'avoir tout gâché sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Il avait été maladroit, s'était montré trop curieux, c'était un fait. Mais méritait-il pour autant de se faire rabrouer de cette façon ?

« Derek, je… »

Derek fit un pas en avant, les poings serrés et l'air furieux. Stiles recula, mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait en arrière, Derek comblait la distance en avançant, jusqu'à le coincer contre le mur de verre sans arrêter de le considérer avec un ressentiment presque palpable.

Stiles déglutit discrètement, se demandant si Derek allait le frapper, lui balancer des choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à encaisser, ou simplement partir et se remettre à l'ignorer.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils s'étaient retrouvés là, dans cette situation. De toute évidence, Derek avait une bonne raison de lui en vouloir. Pourtant, il était certain de n'avoir rien fait ou dit pour remplacer son sourire par cette expression de pure haine mêlée de douleur.

« Derek…je suis désolé. Je sais que je suis maladroit, mais… »

« Maladroit ? » Répéta Derek à mi-voix, comme s'il pensait avoir mal entendu

« Ecoute, je doute que tu te mettes dans cet état pour une question…indiscrète, et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, alors… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mal, hein ? » Soupira-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui de Stiles, qui coupa automatiquement sa respiration. « Tu n'en sais vraiment rien… »

Même s'il avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, mais d'une affirmation, ou peut-être d'une constatation douloureuse, Stiles hocha négativement la tête, incapable de parler.

« Comme c'est pratique. » Souffla Derek contre son visage, la voix cassée par ce qui ressemblait à un rire amer

Puis, sans un dernier regard ou la moindre explication, il se détourna de lui et monta les escaliers, disparaissant au premier angle.

Stiles resta là, appuyé contre la vitre, hébété, ne sachant pas réellement ce qui venait de se produire. Cinq minutes auparavant, il parlait _vraiment_ avec Derek pour la première fois, et il avait même entendu son rire. Une phrase, et tout semblait avoir changé pour le plus âgé. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de sa maladresse, Derek avait forcément quelque chose d'autre à lui reprocher.

Il monta à son tour l'escalier pour retrouver la chambre d'ami, traînant des pieds, avançant sans regarder où il allait, l'esprit largement ailleurs. Il trouva la pièce en se fiant aux indications de Derek, referma la porte derrière lui et prit à peine le temps de retirer ses chaussures avant de s'allonger sur le grand lit disposé au milieu de la chambre. Il resta entièrement habillé, ne chercha pas une position plus confortable, se contentant de fixer le quart de lune par la fenêtre dont il n'avait pas fermé le rideau.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, il savait que quelque chose lui avait échappé, et c'était tout. C'était tout, mais c'était douloureux. Jamais personne n'avait eu l'air d'autant lui en vouloir, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il devait se faire pardonner.

Epuisé, il laissa son esprit se vider petit à petit, et il trouva finalement un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

* * *

Bon, allez, ne m'en voulez pas. Il fallait bien que je pose une mini-intrigue même si tout ne tournera pas autour de ça !

J'ai raccourci ce chapitre, à la base, vous deviez avoir le droit au réveil chez les Hale, à Peter, à Malia, et à un autre échange avec Derek. Mais je ne veux pas que mes chapitres dépassent 5000 mots, je galère à les écrire, après…du coup, ça sera dans le prochain ! Je ferai en sorte que le chapitre soit plus joyeux, j'écrivais cette fiction pour ça, à la base.

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Je vous réponds de ce pas, avec tout mon amour en chocolat (je ne suis pas **du tout** obsédée par le chocolat. Non ! Sauf celui avec du cacao, là. Et le blanc aussi.)

**Darknesscoming** : Désolée pour l'attente et merci beaucoup ! :)

**Yumi-elfeuw** : Il a été sage, tu vois ! Enfin, ce soir là en tout cas ! merci ! :)

**IantoIsAlive** : voilà la suite suite suite suite suite ! Et c'est reparti pour une atteeeeeeeente ! Non en vrai, je vais faire plus vite cette fois (je vais vraiment essayer en tout cas) Mais c'est bien parce que vous êtes trop mimis avec vos reviews !

**Agathenoel51.02** : Ouh là là méfie-toi de tes amis alors ! x) Stiles a réagi pour Malia, youhouuuu ! Mais bon, il a d'autres problèmes maintenant, rah…merci pour ra review :)

**La Dictateuse** : Je suis sûre que j'aurais été fichu de croire à cette histoire de peinture philosophique, moi ! Bon, j'étudie l'Histoire tout court, pas l'Histoire de l'art, ceci explique cela…bref on s'en bat les…les pattes. Je jure sur ma vie avoir profondément honte de ce jeu de mot de merde, et de ce mot pas joli du tout. Pitié, ne fuis pas à cause de ça ! Je serai méchante avec Erica ! En plus, t'as vu, j'ai pas fait d'ellipse temporelle ! Je suis gentille :D

**Sanga **: Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic :) Je promets un grand retour de Peter, Scott et Isaac ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review adorable !

**Kaneko Etsioay** : Haha, bon, d'accord, tout n'est pas toujours une histoire d'hormones et de goûts ! Nope, pas de loup-garous dans mon histoire, cette fic ne sera pas trop prise de tête. Le but était d'écrire quelque chose de vraiment léger, mais finalement, je n'y arrive pas trop, je dérive déjà là, je dois avoir un esprit tordu x)

**Riah021101** : T'inquiète, je me suis fait plaisir en chocolat pour Pâques. Et demain, c'est brocolis fromage blanc et 2h de jogging, ouaiiiis ! Le réveil de Stiles, c'est pour le prochain chapitre du coup ! :) Merci beaucoup !

**Toonette** : Arf, je me demande comment il fait, c'est injuste !

**Djahane Hale** : Haha contente que tu aimes mes références, il risque d'y en avoir pas mal dans cette fic x) Merci beaucoup ! :) Saving people, hunting things, family business ! Carry on my wayward son ! Bon, bon, j'arrête…

**HibouPostale** : Pour le coup, Derek a communiqué ! Tout le monde a l'air d'apprécier Scott et Isaac, du coup, je vais leur laisser pas mal de place je pense, sans doute à Malia aussi. Je préfère les personnages qui respirent la joie de vivre et qui déconnent que les torturés de la vie #DerekHaaaaale !

Ouaip, je me demande si, compte-tenu de la différence de leur comportement, ils pourraient vraiment être heureux ensemble. C'est d'ailleurs ce que disaient JK Rowling (amen) et Emma Watson dans une interview (elles voyaient plus Hermione avec Harry !). Après, ça va, ça reste un couple sympa, sans plus !

**Selhenia **: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas ! :)

**Drayy** : Pauvre Malia, elle me fait de la peine x) J'en suis venu à me dire qu'elle irait bien avec Stiles, ce qui est fort venant de moi ! Merci ! :)

**Enoa2** : Eh bien si tu ne lis pas d'AU mais que tu apprécies malgré tout cette fic, j'en suis vraiment ravie et touchée ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle continuera à te plaire, je me demande encore un peu où je vais, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire un AU (et j'en lis aussi très très peu). Tu m'as faite rire, c'est exactement ce que je me disais en pensant à mon Stiles, « creepy », moi, j'aurais trouvé ça flippant à la place de Derek ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !


	7. Pas à pas

Moins d'une semaine d'écart entre le dernier chapitre et celui-là, je veux vous entendre applaudir !

Et ça, c'est grâce à vous et à vos reviews super encourageantes et trop, trop mignonnes !

On se retrouve en bas pour un petit mot d'amour et les réponses à vos reviews, et en attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Stiles ? Eh, Stiles ! »

Encore à moitié endormi malgré la sensation désagréable d'être secoué dans tous les sens et la voix qui accentuait son mal de tête, Stiles n'était pas certain de pouvoir rouvrir les yeux un jour. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur la persévérance et la force physique de Malia.

« STILES ! »

Réveillé en sursaut, il se redressa vivement en position assise avec un cri de surprise et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il recula jusqu'à se cogner le crâne contre le mur pour échapper aux secousses de Malia.

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je suis réveillé… » Geignit-il en se frottant la tête avec une grimace de douleur

« Super ! » S'exclama joyeusement Malia « Je t'aurais bien laissé dormir, tu sais. Tu es vraiment trop mignon, quand tu dors. »

Elle lui tendit un verre et une gélule – elle avait dû se réveiller avec le même mal de tête que lui et prévoir qu'il en aurait besoin – et elle s'installa à côté de lui, sur le lit, observant le moindre de ses mouvements avec des yeux brillants. Stiles avala le médicament en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir qui attirait autant les filles Hale, et il posa le verre sur la table de chevet avant de se lever.

Comme il n'avait ni fermé les volets, ni les rideaux avant de se coucher, une lumière de début d'après-midi envahissait la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui, comme toutes les autres, donnait sur la clairière et les bois qui entouraient la maison, quand des images de la veille lui revinrent en tête, pour la plupart désordonnées, incomplètes. Une, en revanche, s'imposait résolument à lui. Derek, à quelques centimètres de son visage, l'air à la fois furieux et…attristé ?

Stiles soupira, un pincement au cœur qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer à cet instant, et, en faisant l'effort de sourire, il se tourna vers Malia qui patientait tranquillement, toujours sur le lit.

« Je crois que j'aurais besoin de prendre une douche, avant qu'on travaille. »

« C'est la porte juste en face. Tes affaires sont déjà dedans. » Répondit Malia avec un clin d'œil

Stiles la remercia et, avec un dernier sourire cette fois plus sincère, touché par la prévenance de son amie, il se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain. Comme le reste de la maison, la pièce n'avait rien à voir avec celle du minuscule appartement qu'il occupait avec Scott. Elle avait plus la taille de leur salon que du placard à balais qui leur servait de douche, et il était presque sûr que l'immense baignoire triangulaire était faite de marbre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Peter, Derek et Cora portaient des vêtements qui avaient toujours l'air hors de prix…seule Malia restait très simple.

Cette dernière avait posé à côté de son sac – qu'il avait oublié dans la voiture d'Isaac, mais que Scott s'était empressé de donner à Cora avant de partir – une grande serviette de bain bleu marine qui semblait au moins aussi douce que les draps dans lesquels il avait dormi.

Stiles se glissa donc dans la plus grande baignoire qu'il ait jamais vue, et, après une courte douche – il n'avait pas envie de donner à Malia un prétexte pour entrer dans la salle de bain – il s'essuya rapidement et enfila le jean noir et le t-shirt rouge vif qu'il avait apporté. Après avoir vainement tenté de mater ses épis, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et, pas plus d'une seconde d'après, Malia le rejoignit, l'air toujours aussi enthousiaste.

« On prend un petit-déjeuner avant de se mettre au travail ? » Proposa-t-elle en attrapant sa main

Stiles acquiesça, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, compte-tenu du fait que la jeune fille était déjà en train de l'entrainer dans l'escalier, et d'autre part parce que l'odeur de toast grillé qui remplissait le couloir lui donnait faim.

Malia l'emmena dans la grande cuisine de marbre noir, et ils s'installèrent chacun sur un tabouret, autour de l'ilot central, attendant visiblement quelque chose qui ne venait pas.

« Euh…Malia, tu sais, je doute que les choses viennent à nous. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on… »

« Stiles ! Dans ma cuisine ! Quel plaisir ! »

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, la voix stridente d'un Hale fit sursauter le pauvre Stiles. Peter venait de surgir de nulle part – du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il donnait – et de poser une main encore plus puissante que celle de sa fille sur l'épaule de Stiles. Il contourna ensuite la table de son pas légèrement sautillant, et il retira plusieurs tranches de pain toasté du grille-pain dont émanait la délicieuse odeur. Il s'agita un moment dans la cuisine, faisant sauter des crêpes dans une poêle et pressant des fruits avec énergie, le tout sous le regard médusé de Stiles, tandis que Malia, elle, était visiblement très habituée à la scène. Quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau rempli de toast, de crêpes fumantes, de plusieurs sortes de confitures, de beurre, de pâte à tartiner et de verres de jus de fruit frais était posé devant eux.

« A l'européenne ! » S'exclama fièrement Peter. « J'espère que ça te va, Stiles. »

« C'est…c'est parfait, merci…euh…monsieur… » Balbutia Stiles, extrêmement mal à l'aise de se retrouver en face de son professeur

Il y avait forcément des risques que ça arrive, en allant dormir chez lui, mais tout de même…

« Monsieur ? Non, non ! Nous ne sommes pas à l'université, appelle-moi Peter ! »

Stiles acquiesça timidement et se réfugia dans un verre de jus de fruit pour cacher sa gêne. Gêne dont Peter ne semblait pas se soucier, puisqu'il continua à le fixer un instant, le visage illuminé par un large sourire.

« Hé, p'pa, t'as pas des trucs à faire ? »

« Mais, ma chérie, je… »

« Va t'occuper. »

Peter, l'air attristé, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à sa fille, mais elle le fusilla du regard, et il se précipita sans un mot sur la vaisselle entassée dans l'évier, ronchonnant tout de même un « Pourquoi ça serait la seule à passer du temps avec Stiles… ».

« Malia, quand même, il a tout préparé… » Chuchota Stiles en se penchant vers elle

Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir Peter s'installer en face de lui, au contraire, même, mais c'était à la fois son professeur et son hôte, et…il lui faisait un peu peine.

Malia soupira, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air de dire « bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. ».

« Mons…euh, Peter ? Vous pourriez peut-être vous asseoir et… » Commença Stiles, encore hésitant par crainte de la réaction qui allait suivre

Peter s'empressa sans le savoir de légitimer sa crainte en s'asseyant en face de lui, les yeux brillants de bonheur, avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

« Tu es tellement gentil, Stiles. J'espère que ma fille prendra exemple sur toi. Elle est parfois dure avec moi, tu sais, et… »

« T'as pas fini de te plaindre ? »

Stiles se figea au son de la voix de Derek, qui venait à son tour d'entrer dans la cuisine. D'un pas inhabituellement traînant, il s'installa à côté de Peter, en face de Malia, et attrapa la cafetière. Seuls ses gestes ralentis et son regard dans le vague trahissaient son réveil très récent, puisque, au contraire de Stiles, il était déjà impeccable. Du reste, il faisait la tête de quelqu'un à qui il ne fallait mieux pas parler, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il n'était pas du matin, c'était juste…_son_ expression.

Stiles le fixait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, l'esprit ailleurs. Derek ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre regard depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, et il était prêt à parier qu'il ne le ferait pas avant un bon moment. De toute façon, c'était très bien comme ça. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qui s'était passé la veille – non, en fait, il était sûr de ne pas avoir compris du tout – mais il avait la terrible impression d'avoir échoué très près du but. Il avait réussi à _vraiment_ parler à Derek, et même si à ce moment-là il n'avait pas exactement l'esprit clair, il ne pouvait pas oublier la sensation agréable d'avancer après avoir stagner de longs mois, au sortir de sa relation avec Lydia. Et puis en une seconde, tout avait basculé, et il était revenu à la case zéro, ou peut-être même plus bas encore.

Il entendit à peine Peter se plaindre de « _l'ingratitude de ses petits_ » et il se contenta d'acquiescer avec un sourire poli de temps en temps le reste du petit-déjeuner, attendant patiemment que Malia le délivre de cet instant qui semblait s'éterniser. Finalement, il se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il aurait imaginée idéale quelques jours auparavant – prendre le petit-déjeuner chez les Hale, pas de trace de Cora pour énerver Malia, un Peter qui, certes, était vraiment bizarre, mais d'une gentillesse rare, à une distance si minime de Derek qu'il aurait presque pu le toucher en tendant le bras…mais le fait était que, soit ledit Derek avait décidé de gâcher son bonheur, soit il se l'était gâché lui-même sans s'en rendre compte.

« Alors dis-moi, Stiles, comment vont les amours d'un beau jeune homme comme toi ? »

Cette fois, Stiles ne répondit pas par un sourire forcé et un hochement de tête, mais par une violente quinte de toux due à une bouchée de toast rebelle qui avait, semblait-il, refusé d'emprunter le bon chemin.

Malia lui tapa avec force dans le dos comme elle savait si bien le faire, et, lorsque Stiles récupéra la capacité de respirer et de parler, il leva des yeux mouillés et timides vers Derek, qui avait enfin daigné le regarder.

« Eh bien, est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta Peter, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front

Il avait beau avoir bien plus d'expérience qu'eux, Peter n'avait absolument pas l'air d'associer le faux-parcours de Stiles à sa question embarrassante. Enfin, embarrassante quand elle était posée par _lui_ et devant _eux_. Derek avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui, mais son expression était neutre.

L'idée qu'il puisse être curieux de sa réponse à la question de Peter effleura l'esprit de Stiles, mais il se résonna lui-même, doutant sincèrement que Derek s'en soucie.

« Désolé, ça va, merci. » Répondit Stiles avec un sourire d'excuse. « Et…euh, rien de spécial en ce qui concerne mes…ma vie sentimentale. »

« Bien, très bien ! » S'écria joyeusement Peter en lançant un regard tout sauf discret à sa fille – il lui aurait fait un clin d'œil, ça aurait donné le même effet

Malia plaqua ses mains sur son visage en soupirant de désespoir, Derek leva les yeux au ciel, pensant sans doute à peu près la même chose que sa cousine, et Stiles se tassa sur sa chaise en priant pour disparaître tout de suite.

« Stiles et moi on est censés travailler, à la base. Donc on va vous laisser. » Souffla Malia entre ses dents

Elle donnait l'impression d'être prête à exploser, et comme Stiles avait conscience qu'il ne voulait pas assister à ça, il se laissa entraîner en dehors de la cuisine après avoir remercié Peter pour le petit-déjeuner – ce-dernier semblait plus ravi de voir sa fille prendre les devants que vexé qu'ils s'en aillent – et il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Derek, qui s'était également levé, mais aussi détourné de lui.

Malia l'emmena dans leur salle à manger, une pièce qui, comme toutes les autres, était particulièrement grande et épurée. Séparée du salon par une large porte coulissante que Stiles n'avait pas aperçue la veille à cause de la foule, elle ne comptait qu'une longue table en verre entourée de dix chaises du même cuir noir que le canapé, et un large meuble en bois de la même couleur. C'était assez étrange, la façon dont cette maison avait d'être à la fois extrêmement lumineuse et morte. _Morte_, c'était le premier mot qui était venu à l'esprit de Stiles lorsqu'il avait pris place sur l'une des chaises, à côté de Malia. Immense mais vide, habitée par un homme excentrique et trois étudiants mais dénuée de couleurs, de photos…de traces de vie.

Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer sans en comprendre la raison – sensation qu'il expérimentait assez souvent depuis sa rentrée à East Bay.

« On bosse l'Histoire, alors ? » Demanda soudainement Malia en sortant un tas de feuilles en vrac et des stylos

« Je croyais qu'on avait prévu de travailler les maths ? »

« Ah bon ? T'es sûr ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et amusé, et ils s'entraînèrent l'un l'autre dans un éclat de rire incontrôlé. Même eux n'étaient pas capables de faire semblant de croire à leurs prétextes…

« Je dois t'avouer que je suis nul en maths. » Confessa Stiles avec un sourire – après tout, il était, à la base, censé aider Malia dans cette matière

« Je dois t'avouer que je m'en fiche. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil « On travaille quand même pour la forme ? »

« Pour la forme. »

Les deux étudiants finirent donc par travailler…leur espagnol, comblant leurs lacunes par des néologismes, et déviant toutes les cinq minutes sur des sujets qui n'avaient rien à avoir de près ou de loin avec une quelconque langue latine. Malia s'excusa pour le comportement bizarre de son père, et Stiles affirma qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, et qu'il l'aimait bien – ce qui, en y pensant, était finalement vrai – puis ils abordèrent le passionnant sujet des gens qui mettaient des chaussettes dans leur sandales, pour ensuite dévier sur celui de la dernière saison de The Walking Dead, puis ils parlèrent de « l'intéressante » question du meilleur endroit pour se réfugier en cas d'une invasion extra-terrestre. Finalement, ils terminèrent sur le sujet de Cora qui, dès son réveil, était partie passer ses nerfs dans un cours de boxe française.

« Merci, Stiles…pour hier soir. Je ne te remercie pas uniquement parce que Cora m'énerve et que je suis contente que tu lui aies mis le vent de sa vie, enfin, je suis super contente de ça aussi ! »

« Tu penses vraiment que je lui ai mis le vent de sa vie ? » Demanda Stiles avec une grimace embarrassée

« Oh, elle s'en remettra. Cora, elle a jamais eu de mal avec les garçons. Moi, je… »

Malia soupira et fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la main de Stiles, posée sur la table, pour commencer à jouer distraitement avec. Elle baissa les yeux, un sourire plus léger qu'avant sur les lèvres, et les joues rosies.

« Hier, c'était seulement la deuxième fois de toute ma vie qu'on prenait ma défense. Alors merci, vraiment. »

Stiles ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu Malia aussi calme, aussi fragile. Il prit sa main dans la sienne sans y réfléchir et, quand elle leva ses yeux vers lui, son corps se secoua d'un frisson. Il serra un peu plus sa main, comme s'il ressentait le besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un alors qu'une étrange sensation l'envahissait.

« Stiles, ça va ? » Murmura Malia en se penchant vers lui

Une impression de déjà-vu.

« Ça va, je suis juste…un peu fatigué. Je devrais rentrer, je n'avais pas dit à Scott que je rentrerai si tard. »

Stiles grimaça en réalisant à quel point il donnait l'air de parler de son père, le pire étant que maintenant que son meilleur ami lui revenait à l'esprit, il avait vraiment peur de se faire _disputer _en rentrant chez eux pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt.

Malia acquiesça avec une petite moue attristée, mais ayant déjà croisé Scott plusieurs fois, elle pouvait bien s'imaginer qu'il finirait par s'inquiéter pour Stiles, s'il en rentrait pas vite – ils avaient pris leur petit-déjeuner à quatorze heure, et il devait bien être dix-sept heure, maintenant.

« N'oublie pas ton sac à l'étage. » Dit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires. « Je t'attends dans ma voiture. »

« J'arrive tout d'suite ! »

Stiles traversa le salon, monta l'escalier avec l'impression assez grisante de déjà commencer à connaître la maison des Hale, et il récupéra son sac oublié dans la salle de bain. Il en sortit précipitamment, voulant faire attendre Malia le moins possible, mais il entra en contact avec un torse qu'il, lui aussi, commençait à bien connaître…

« Pardon… » S'excusa-t-il en levant la tête vers Derek

Il fit un pas sur le côté, bien décidé à s'extirper de là avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus gênante, ou qu'ils repartent simplement à se jeter des gentillesses à la figure, mais Derek l'imita, lui bloquant le passage.

« Attends, je voulais te dire, pour hier soir… »

« C'est bon, t'inquiète pas. » L'interrompit froidement Stiles

Et une gifle mentale, une. Non, ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout, même. Il restait là, avec toutes ses questions et son regret de quitter la maison des Hale en froid avec Derek, et pourtant, il le repoussait. _Ravale ta fierté ! _S'ordonna-t-il mentalement sans rien laisser paraître _C'est tout ce que tu veux, qu'il te parle…_

« Ce n'est pas bon. » Répliqua Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse, comme à son habitude

« Je t'écoute, alors. »

L'un et l'autre n'employaient peut-être pas le ton le plus engageant qui fut, mais c'était un début. Derek décroisa finalement ses bras pour enfouir ses mains dans ses poches, et son air renfrogné s'adoucit un peu. Il avait même l'air presque…gêné ?

« Je ne suis plus sûr de ce que j'ai dit exactement, et je ne sais même pas si toi-même, tu t'en souviens… » Souffla Derek sans regarder Stiles dans les yeux. « Mais oublie. J'avais sans doute un peu plus bu que ce que je pensais. »

Stiles dû faire d'intenses efforts intérieurs pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa surprise et pour réprimer un sourire stupide. Il adopta la posture favorite de Derek, croisant les bras sur son torse, et il haussa les sourcils.

« Ce sont des excuses ? » Demanda-t-il sur le ton le plus sérieux qu'il possédait dans son répertoire

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Derek en haussant les sourcils à son tour

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Excuses acceptées. »

« Que… ? Non, _pardon_ dans le sens _quoi ?_, je ne me suis pas excusé, il ne faut pas exa… »

« C'est bon, te fatigue pas, j'accepte tes excuses, je te dis. » Soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il la referma, préférant hocher la tête de gauche à droite pour témoigner de son exaspération. Il était clair, au sourire en coin de Stiles, qu'il se fichait _un peu_ de lui.

« Je dois y aller, Malia m'attend. »

Même s'il était assez fier d'avoir arraché ses fausses excuses à Derek et qu'il aurait bien voulu rester un peu plus, il se détourna à contre cœur, priant sans se l'avouer clairement pour qu'il ne le laisse pas simplement partir comme ça. Et, alléluia, ses prières furent exaucées. Une main forte et chaude agrippa son poignet, et il se retourna aussitôt, prêt à jouer l'étonné. Ses talents d'acteur ne lui furent d'aucune aide, puisque la proximité du visage de Derek à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu lui arracha presque une exclamation de surprise.

« Tu finis les cours à quelle heure, lundi ? »

« Euh…quoi ? » Fut tout ce que parvint à sortir Stiles, pris au dépourvu

« Tu finis les cours à quelle heure, lundi ? » Répéta patiemment Derek – il avait repris son expression impassible pour ne pas arranger les choses

« Oh, à…euh…quatorze heure, pourquoi ? »

« Alors je serai à quatorze heure devant la fac. Prends ton appareil photo. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu - la surprise allait jusqu'à l'empêcher de l'espérer. Il se répéta les mots de Derek, cherchant une faille, une explication. Il avait plus ou moins accepté le fait que la logique des Hale était au-dessus de celle du reste de l'humanité, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

« J'ai du mal à te suivre. » Finit-il par avouer

« Tu viendras, ou pas? »

Une invitation de Derek ? Un appareil photo ? Il aurait pu répondre avec un enthousiasme débordant qu'il viendrait même en courant, mais pour la forme, il répondit sur un ton faussement las :

« Il va bien falloir que je sorte de la fac, de toute façon. »

Derek manifesta sa joie visiblement immense par un splendide « hm », et sans rien ajouter, il lâcha Stiles et passa près de lui en évitant de l'effleurer, avant d'emprunter l'escalier qui menait au deuxième et dernier étage.

L'hyperactif resta planté sur place quelques secondes, perdu quelque part entre la perplexité et la satisfaction la plus totale, quand il entendit son portable vibrer dans son sac. Il avait presque oublié l'existence même des téléphones, comme si, depuis la veille, il vivait dans une sorte de bulle. La réalité le rattrapa quand lu « 26 appels manqués », « 34 messages » et « boîte vocale saturée ». Le tout signé Scott ou Isaac. Soupirant, il envoya un simple mais efficace « j'arrive » à son meilleur ami, et il dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre la jeune fille devant la maison. Malia était installée derrière le volant d'un vieux pick-up couleur rouille, bien loin de la Camaro de Derek, garée juste à côté, et du 4X4 Audi qui, logiquement, devait appartenir à Peter.

Stiles n'en fut pas étonné, puisqu'au contraire, ça correspondait parfaitement bien à Malia. Il la rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres, à la fois amusé de constater à quel point elle était authentique, mais aussi gagné par un certain enthousiasme à l'idée qu'il repartait finalement chez lui avec de bonnes nouvelles pour Scott.

Quand il ouvrit la portière, prêt à entrer dans la voiture, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, s'attendant presque à croiser le regard de Derek – il commençait à s'habituer à son comportement bizarre – mais il se retrouva face à Peter, dont il se rappela et de l'existence, et de son devoir de le remercier.

« Mons…Peter, merci beaucoup pour m'avoir reçu, et pour ce…petit-déjeuner européen. »

« Oh, ne me remercie pas, ça m'a fait plaisir ! »

Peter avait décidément le don d'apparaître n'importe où, sans faire le moindre bruit. Cependant, Stiles se sentait déjà moins gêné en sa présence, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était en réalité particulièrement gentil.

« Je voulais te dire, Stiles… » Reprit Peter sur un ton plus sérieux. « J'ai remarqué que Derek n'était pas…comment dire…vraiment agréable avec toi. »

« Euh, non, non…ça va. »

« Tu sais, il faut que tu saches que ça ne vient pas de toi. Je pense qu'en réalité, il t'apprécie. C'est juste…compliqué. »

Stiles allait de surprises en surprises, dès qu'il s'agissait des Hale. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé répondre, ni même pourquoi Peter lui disait cela. Ce n'était qu'une histoire d'étudiants, après tout, mais pour lui, ça semblait compter.

« Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, le temps se chargera du reste. »

« Ah…oui, hm…sans doute. »

Peter donna une tape paternelle sur son épaule, et, avec un grand sourire, s'écria « à lundi ! », puis il regagna la maison. Stiles monta dans la voiture, l'air perplexe. Il n'avait absolument _rien_ compris.

« T'inquiète, il fait cet effet-là à tout le monde. » S'amusa Malia en remarquant son expression

Stiles eut un petit rire et, avant qu'ils ne prennent le chemin terreux tracé au milieu des arbres, il jeta un dernier regard à la maison des Hale, certain d'y retourner très prochainement.

Sur la route du retour, il continua de parler avec Malia de tout et de rien tout en la guidant jusqu'à chez lui. Plus ils apprenaient à se connaître, moins elle se montrait envahissante, et Stiles la trouvait de plus en plus facile à apprécier, à aimer. En repensant aux sautes d'humeurs de Derek, il se désespéra même de ne pas être fasciné par Malia plutôt que par lui. Mais pourquoi faire les choses simples, quand elles pouvaient-être compliquées ?

« C'est là, hein ? » Demanda Malia en se garant devant le petit bâtiment. « C'est joli ! »

« Rien à voir avec ta maison ! »

« Je n'aime pas ma maison. » Grimaça la jeune fille. « Elle est froide. »

Stiles sentit une certaine dose compassion monter en lui, ayant compris que la maison des Hale ne correspondait en rien à la personnalité de Malia.

« Tu veux monter ? » Proposa-t-il

« Tu as l'air fatigué, je préfère te laisser te reposer. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu moqueur. « Mais une prochaine fois, ça sera avec plaisir. »

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à son visage dans le rétroviseur pour constater qu'en effet, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en forme, entre ses épis et ses cernes.

« Je…je tiens bien en soirée, normalement. Je t'assure. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! » S'écria Malia un peu trop rapidement pour paraître sincère

Elle étouffa un petit rire devant l'air dépité de Stiles, puis elle se pencha vers lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« On se voit mardi. » Dit-elle avec un léger sourire

Stiles acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Le baiser, aussi furtif et innocent fut-il, l'avait perturbé, sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi.

Il sortit maladroitement de la voiture, remercia une nouvelle fois Malia de l'avoir ramené, et il monta sans se presser les escaliers. Il avait comme l'impression de rentrer chez lui après avoir fait le mur et de devoir affronter les réprimandes de son père.

Il s'apprêtait à sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Scott et Isaac, le faisant sursauter.

« Dix-huit heure ! » S'écria Scott, l'air furieux

« Ouais, dix-huit heure, Stiles ! » Répéta Isaac en croisant les bras sur son torse

Avant que Stiles ne puisse répondre, Scott l'agrippa par le t-shirt, le tira à l'intérieur de la maison et lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Scott disposa deux chaises devant lui et s'installa sur l'une d'entre elle, tandis qu'Isaac claqua la porte d'entrée avant de le rejoindre. Stiles soupira, désespéré par ses deux amis qui, l'air grave, semblaient attendre des explications.

« On t'écoute. » fit sèchement Scott

« Je suis censé dire quoi ? »

« Bah, tu l'as fait, ou pas ? » Soupira Scott en roulant des yeux, comme si c'était une évidence

« Il ne l'a pas fait. » Rétorqua catégoriquement Isaac

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ? Il n'a rien dit ! »

« Je sens ces choses-là. »

« Comment peut-on sentir ces _choses-là_ ? » Demanda Scott avec scepticisme

« Je te dis que ce gars décoiffé sur le point de s'endormir ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air ! » Cria presque Isaac en pointant Stiles du doigt, et, comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'il était bien là, à les écouter parler de sa vie, ou non-vie sexuelle, il se tourna vers lui avant d'ajouter « Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Je suis _vraiment _obligé de répondre à ça ? » Souffla Stiles, dépité

Le visage de son meilleur ami se décomposa, et Isaac hocha la tête, l'air de dire « je le savais. ».

« Merde, il l'a vraiment pas fait. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire Scott ? »

« Ça fait qu'on va manger des pâtes au beurre tout le mois d'octobre ! » Geignit Scott en glissant sa main dans sa poche

Il en sortit deux billets de cinquante dollars, et les tendit à Isaac, qui attrapa son butin avec un air victorieux.

« Tu as parié cent dollars que j'allais coucher avec…quelqu'un cette nuit ? » S'offusqua Stiles

« J'avais œuvré pour ! »

« Je me doutais bien qu'il en faudrait un peu plus pour séduire Derek Hale. » Affirma Isaac

Stiles se figea d'effroi à l'entente du prénom de Derek, et il se sentit rougir furieusement. Isaac n'était absolument pas censé savoir pour quel Hale il avait une préférence, alors que lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Derek, et qu'il était encore perturbé par ce qu'il avait ressenti au contact de Malia. Il lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami, qui, lui, évita le sien.

« Scott. » L'appela-t-il entre ses dents

« Oui ? » Répondit Scott avec une voix des plus innocentes

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Scott tenta les yeux de chien battu, sans succès. Alors il dû bien rendre les armes et se justifier maladroitement :

« Tu sais que j'ai du mal à garder les secrets, et il était particulièrement lourd ! J'avais besoin de le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre, Isaac était là, et on sait tous qu'il est lui-même ouvert à toute proposition, alors… »

Isaac acquiesça fièrement, visiblement satisfait d'être qualifié d'homme « ouvert à toute proposition. ».

« C'est le seul à savoir ? » Soupira Stiles

« Oui, promis…dis, Stiles ? »

Stiles leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit « hm ? » agacé, mais avant que son meilleur ami ait parlé, il comprit où il voulait en venir – il était passé en « tête de chien battu niveau trois ».

« Non, Scott, je ne t'en veux pas. »

Scott souffla de soulagement et Stiles roula des yeux. Il savait très bien que son meilleur ami n'en aurait jamais parlé à Isaac s'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, et il se doutait bien que, s'il avait été le seul à savoir pour Kira, il aurait fini par craquer. Ils pouvaient toujours prétendre le contraire, les hommes aussi avaient besoin de s'épandre sur le sujet.

« Bon, et du coup, tu as fait quoi jusqu'à dix-huit heure ? » Demanda Isaac en croisant les jambes à la manière d'un psychologue

« J'ai dormi, pris un p'tit dej et j'ai…travaillé. »

« Tu as perdu ton temps à ça alors que tu étais dans la même maison que lui ? Il faut vraiment que je refasse ton éducation, Stiles… »

« Isaac est vraiment super doué, pour ces _choses-là_. » Renchérit Scott

« C'est sympa, mais ça va aller merci. Je veux juste…enfin, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais je sais que je ne veux pas juste coucher avec De…je ne le veux pas du tout, même ! C'est…enfin, je n'ai pas besoin de… »

« Regarde-le s'embrouiller… » Souffla Isaac avec une tendresse feinte. « C'est trop mignon. »

« Trop mignon. » Répéta Scott avec un sourire moqueur

« Vous n'allez rien me laisser passer, pas vrai ? » Geignit Stiles avec un air de pur désespoir

« Non, rien du tout ! » S'écrièrent Scott et Isaac d'une même voix enjouée

Stiles soupira et s'enfonça dans le canapé, abattu par la triste réalité qui se résumait à peu près à son incapacité à comprendre ses propres sentiments. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à laquelle se raccrocher, et il était sûr qu'elle satisferait aussi ses deux amis.

« Je vais vous laisser, hein. Il faut que je me repose, si je veux être en forme lundi, pour voir Derek. »

« Quelque chose de prévu ? » S'enquit Scott en se levant précipitamment

« Je ne sais pas comment je peux appeler ça, mais il m'a demandé si j'étais libre, lundi après-midi. »

« Venant de Derek, on pourrait parler d'une trêve des hostilités ? » Proposa Scott avec un sourire ravi

« Ou un rendez-vous ? » Ajouta Isaac

Stiles haussa les épaules, bien tenté par la proposition d'Isaac, même si une « trêve des hostilités » était plus probable. Dans les deux cas, il se sentait gagnant, et prêt à éclaircir ses sentiments pour Derek…et pour Malia.

* * *

Si vous ne m'engueulez pas pour ce chapitre de transition (encore !), je vous promets de tout faire pour vite écrire la suite ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle, en plus : c'est actuellement la seule fic sur laquelle je travaille depuis cette semaine, du coup, la seule barrière entre vous et moi, c'est mes études et ma vie sociale :D

Allez, je vous délivre un petit secret musical. Si vous voulez écouter un truc super cool, direction Youtube, « Balkan Express » de Gramatik, c'est ce que j'écoute en boucle en écrivant cette fic, je ne sais pas pourquoi…peut-être que le petit côté froid et autoritaire de Derek me rappelle ce bon vieux Poutine. Je plaisante, ne me dénoncez pas à l'ex-URSS, s'il vous plaît.

Ok, on va répondre aux reviews, histoire de limiter la casse.

**Toonette** : Et oui ! On croise les doigts pour le prochain tête à tête !

**Enoa2** : Haha, Stiles n'est pas doué, mais oui, il fait des efforts ! Je verrai ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de sa relation avec Malia, mais puisque j'ai réussi à faire d'elle un personnage que j'aime, j'espère pouvoir donner quelque chose de cohérent…Merci beaucoup pour cette review !

**Machiik** : Ah non, ça aurait été trop facile, il va falloir attendre encore un peu :p Merci !

**DianeMoon** : Oh non, maintenant, je m'en veux que tu t'en veuilles de m'en vouloir ! Espérons que les prochains chapitres jouent plus en ma faveur !

**Sanga36** : Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'a compris, et c'est tout à fait normal, ce mec est trop bizarre ! Merci :)

**Arianna Heawing** = c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, puisses-tu me pardonner x) : Alors là, waouh, merci beaucoup ! Vraiment, tes reviews sont adorables et m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise :) T'inquiète, je suis en détente, zéro pression…Non, en vrai, je flippe dès que je poste un chapitre qu'on me dise « ouais, bof » x) Merci encore ! :)

**Agathenoel51.02** : C'est le talent de Stiles, il y peut rien, le pauvre ! Et pauvre Malia aussi, il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne sa défense, quand même… :p Allez, merci beaucoup :)

**HibouPostale** : Je crois que le problème de communication touche pas mal de mes personnages, enfin, c'est juste une impression, comme ça x) Tu sais quoi, au début de ma fic, j'avais décidé que j'essaierai de bien aimer Cora, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'arrive pas, et ça se sent je crois.

C'est clair que je ne vois Harry qu'avec Ginny, et que j'attendais aussi le couple Ron/Hermione. Après, concernant une amourette entre Harry et Hermione, je pense que, même leurs premières années à Poudlard, ça aurait été bizarre, parce qu'on sentait déjà qu'Hermione finirait avec Ron, et du coup, ça aurait vraiment pété entre Harry et Ron, déjà que c'était limite des fois x) Et puis oui, il y avait ce sacré Voldy, quel chenapan celui-là !

**Kaneko Estioay** : Les Hale sont tout à fait humains, promis ! Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « bateau » ? Tu me mets la pression à mort, tu sais ? x) Je vais faire une dépression de l'écriture ou un syndrome de la page blanche ! Rah !

**La Dictateuse** : Attention, ne m'encourage pas à faire des jeux de mots pourris, ça pourrait mal finir…Non mais sinon c'est clair, Derek est super mal élevé, ça lui aurait coûté quoi, un « bonne nuit » ? Je serai même aller border Stiles, moi…(huhuhu…ok, j'arrête).

Je te raconte pas la galère, dans une semaine je rentre chez moi pour les vacances, donc ça va être chaud pour écrire, après je me tape 4 dst à la rentrée, une semaine de révision, et les partiels x) Mais le 23 mai 17h pétante je suis libre comme un butterfly ! Enfin bon, je vais quand même essayer de tenir le rythme, mais c'est bien parce que tu me le demandes… :$ Je devrais penser à me faire interner, aussi. Eichen House me voilàààààà !

Sinon, je t'en prie, écris beaucoup, ça me décomplexe de répondre par des romans :D

**Brookedaviiis** : Il va falloir attendre quelques chapitres pour le savoir je crois, désolée ! )

**Riah021101** : Il ne faudrait pas que ce soit trop facile, pas vrai ? Haha mais promis il y aura de l'amélioration. Merci :)

**Julia13verseau** : M'oui, pauvre de lui, il est tout mignon :(

**Drayy** : ça vient doucement, mais ça vient ! Merci, à bientôt :)

**Relayane** : Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable, ça fait super plaisir ! :) A bientôt ! :)

A bientôt bande de cupcakes adorés !


	8. Juste le silence, et nous deux

Hiiii !

Je déborde d'enthousiasme : j'ai fini ce chapitre, je suis en vacances, et il y a un grand SOLEIL à Paris !

Ah, moins bonne nouvelle, comme je rentre chez moi cette semaine après deux mois loin de ma famille et du sud, et qu'ensuite j'enchaîne sur les partiels jusqu'au 23 mai, je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais écrire la suite…

Je vais faire de mon mieux, elle pourrait très bien arriver relativement vite ou pas du tout, j'implore par avance votre pardon, ô lecteurs d'amour !

Bon allez, souriez, on arrive presque à l'été, la période du soleil, de l'alcool (avec modération…) et où on peut écouter Taylor Swift sans que ça choque personne – I shake it off, shake it ooooff ! Non mais moi j'écoute que Muse et The Killers, hein...euh, bref…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stiles avait passé un long, très long dimanche à écouter Scott et Isaac déblatérer au sujet du tant attendu rendez-vous du lundi après-midi. Comme petite vengeance, il ne s'était pas non plus gêné pour harceler son meilleur ami à propos de Kira, prénom qui avait le don amusant de le faire rougir comme une préadolescente. Finalement, seul Isaac s'en sortait bien, libre comme l'air, absolument pas préoccupé par ce qu'il appelait « ce truc bizarre qui commence avant le sexe et continue après », à traduire par le « sentiment amoureux ».

Stiles, lui, avait évidemment nié toutes possibilités d'être intéressé autrement qu'artistiquement par Derek, même s'il ne se convainquait même plus lui-même. S'il avait veillé à ce que ses vêtements soient propres et repassés, ses cheveux coiffés et ses chaussures assorties au reste de sa tenue, c'était uniquement dû à une prise de conscience soudaine qu'un californien de dix-huit ans se devait de prendre soin de lui…rien à voir avec Derek, non.

Avec tout ça, il avait presque fini par oublier que, comme tous les lundis matin, il avait d'abord rendez-vous en salle 115 avec un autre Hale. Il s'y rendit d'un pas moins traînant que les deux précédentes fois, se faisant la réflexion que, décidément, l'eau coulait très vite sous les ponts à East Bay, et il entra dans la classe avec un air beaucoup plus détendu que les autres étudiants.

Peter, toujours assis sur son bureau, lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et un « Bonjour, Stiles ! » particulièrement enthousiaste, auquel il répondit plus timidement avant d'aller s'asseoir au deuxième rang – il n'avait plus à se cacher tout au fond de la classe, maintenant qu'il voyait son professeur comme un papa poule, bizarre, oui, mais qui préparait avec amour des « petits déjeuners européens ».

« Bien, il est temps de commencer ! » S'exclama Peter en sautant de son bureau. « Qui, dans cette classe, a regardé sur le site de l'université le programme de l'année en littérature ? »

Sur la vingtaine d'étudiants présents dans la salle, une dizaine de mains hésitantes se levèrent, parmi lesquelles Stiles ne comptait pas. Il n'était même pas au courant que le programme des cours était consultable sur le site, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne s'y était jamais connecté.

« Et qui, parmi vous, a lu le premier livre du programme ? »

Seules quatre jeunes filles ne baissèrent pas la main, et Peter les regarda tour un tour avec un petit sourire en coin et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Si Malia avait été là, Stiles était prêt à parier qu'il l'aurait entendue soupirer bruyamment.

« Eh bien nous avons ici quatre personnes qui, au lieu de profiter de leur jeunesse, perdent leur temps à lire des livres qui ont été adapté en films. » Déclara-t-il sur un ton exagérément désolé. « Quand les autres professeurs de littérature demandent à leurs étudiants de lire des livres terriblement longs et, disons-le…carrément chiants, moi, je vous apprends quelque chose qui va vraiment vous servir : vous foutre de la gueule des bobos et des hipsters. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il exposa durant trente minutes sa théorie sur la façon dont on pouvait impressionner les « bobos et les hipsters » en faisant croire qu'on avait lu tous ces livres adaptés au cinéma puisque, de toute façon, à partir du moment où on connaissait les noms des personnages et l'histoire, pas besoin de « perdre des heures à lire ».

« Par contre, si le bobo ou le hipster vous parle de l'adaptation cinématographique, répondez toujours une chose : _ah non, mais j'ai été clairement déçu par l'adaptation…ça ne fait pas du tout ressortir l'esprit du roman, on sent la production hollywoodienne, le capitalisme, tout ça…_ »

Et il insista encore sur l'inutilité de lire les livres du programme, sous les regards soient amusés – pour les étudiants qui croyaient encore à une blague – soient médusés, pour ceux qui avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient pas près de progresser en littérature, cette année.

Stiles, lui, n'appartenait à ni l'une ni l'autre des deux catégories. Il savait que Peter ne plaisantait pas, et il se fichait de progresser ou non en littérature. De toute façon, il était bien trop stressé par la perspective de son rendez-vous avec Derek pour penser à autre chose.

Lorsque, pour conclure son « introduction», Peter demanda s'il y avait des questions, la main timide d'une jeune fille au premier rang se leva, et elle demanda :

« Mais…vous, monsieur, vous avez réussi à devenir professeur de littérature sans lire un seul livre ? »

« Oh non, ne soyez pas ridicule. J'ai lu tous ces livres et bien d'autres encore ! Il y a des gens suffisamment intelligents pour que ce ne soit pas une perte de temps, qui sauront utiliser leurs connaissances durant leur vie, comme moi, ou Stiles… »

Stiles, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta à l'entente de son nom et se tassa sur sa chaise quand Peter lui adressa un large sourire et que tous les étudiants suivirent son regard pour voir qui était ce Stiles, apparemment supérieur à eux aux yeux du professeur.

« Vous, je vous apprends juste le minimum que vous pourrez retenir compte-tenu de votre…enfin, vous savez. » Ajouta Peter avec une grimace dédaigneuse

_Si je ne me fais pas lyncher avant la fin de l'année, je suis chanceux…_geignit Stiles intérieurement avec une moue qui trahissait ses pensées. Heureusement pour sa vie, Peter changea finalement de sujet pour revenir sur le jeu d'acteur de « la jolie Keira Knightley » dans _Orgueil et préjugés_, le premier livre…enfin, film, du programme.

Quand il annonça la fin du cours, les étudiants quittèrent la salle en échangeant des murmures à peine discrets, sur des sujets divers tels que la santé mentale de monsieur Hale, ou encore ce que Stiles avait bien pu avoir fait pour être ainsi privilégié. Le principal intéressé quitta à son tour la classe, priant pour ne pas entendre les théories des autres étudiants sur la question, et aussi pour ne pas être intercepté par Peter. Avant de sortir, il lui adressa tout de même un signe de la main et un sourire, histoire de ne pas paraître malpoli – il fallait quand même qu'il retourne chez les Hale – auquel il obtint une réponse toujours bien plus enthousiaste.

Finalement, il parvint pour son plus grand bonheur à se faufiler dans le couloir sans trop de peine, et il s'empressa de s'extirper de la foule pour descendre les escaliers et rejoindre le hall, où il devait rejoindre ses amis.

Comme prévu, Scott l'attendait, collé l'air de rien à une Kira qui ne semblait pas vouloir se plaindre de leur proximité, tandis qu'Isaac ébouriffait allègrement les cheveux d'un Liam dont les plaintes résonnaient dans le hall.

« Les rois de la discrétion… » S'amusa Stiles en les rejoignant

« Stilounet ! » S'écria Isaac en lâchant – enfin – Liam. « Mais c'est qu'il est mignon comme tout aujourd'hui ! Quelque chose de prévu ? »

Stiles, Scott, Kira et Liam soupirèrent en levant les yeux au ciel dans une synchronisation absolument parfaite, et aucun des quatre ne prit la peine de répondre à Isaac qui, toujours souriant, ne sembla pas le moins du monde vexé.

Le petit groupe passa en coup de vent à la cafétéria et profita du beau temps pour aller manger derrière l'université, installés dans l'herbe.

« Alors mon pote, tu vas t'y prendre comment pour l'emballer ? » Demanda Isaac en mordant dans son sandwich, comme s'il faisait un simple commentaire sur la météo

« Isaac ! » S'écrièrent Scott et Kira d'une même voix

Le bouclé souffla un discret « trop mignon », moins expansif que d'habitude par peur de la jeune fille qui lui lançait déjà un regard noir.

« Désolé de m'intéresser à la vie sentimentale de Stiles… » Bougonna-t-il

« Pas de quoi s'exciter, c'est pas ce genre de rendez-vous. » Répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules

« Quel genre, alors ? » Demanda Liam sur un ton détaché

« Hé, c'est que bébé joufflu est intrigué par l'amour ! Tu es trop jeune, Liam, bouche toi les oreilles, d'accord ? » Se moqua Isaac en avançant sa main vers son ami

Liam rejeta la main du revers de la sienne, peu enclin à se faire de nouveau ébouriffer les cheveux, mais il ne releva pas la moquerie, largement habitué. Stiles, lui, décida de se murer momentanément dans le silence. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure de cours avant le rendez-vous, et le stress commençait vraiment à se faire sentir. Il voulait se rapprocher de Derek, mais il était imprévisible. Comment savoir ce qu'il devait dire ou ne pas dire pour ne pas qu'il se renfrogne encore ? Comment se comporter ?

« Stiles, ça va ? »

Stiles releva vivement la tête vers le visage inquiet de son meilleur ami – il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il fixait le sol avec un regard perdu depuis un moment.

« Euh, oui…oui, ça va, t'inquiète pas. »

Kira, qui, comme Scott, était assise en face de Stiles, se leva soudainement pour aller s'installer à côté de lui.

« Euh…Stiles… » Hésita-t-elle en le regardant timidement. « Si…si je peux te donner un conseil…peu importe ce que tu attends de ce rendez-vous, reste juste toi-même. »

Stiles resta un instant interdit – jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait échangé que peu de mots avec la jeune fille qui parlait surtout à Scott – et même Isaac arrêta d'embêter Liam et reprit son sérieux, sentant probablement que Kira n'apprécierait pas une autre de ses interventions douteuses.

« Je…oui, tu as raison. » Répondit-il tout aussi timidement, mais avec un sourire sincère. « Merci. »

« Une fille dans le groupe n'était pas de trop. » Commenta Liam

Le reste de leur pause, les cinq étudiants abordèrent d'autres sujets que celui que le rendez-vous qui approchait dangereusement. Un peu avant treize heure, Kira entraîna Liam et Isaac en direction des vestiaires – ils avaient entraînement de crosse – laissant volontairement les deux meilleurs amis ensemble.

« Je te sens un peu tendu. » S'amusa Scott

« Je suis ridicule, pas vrai ? Flipper pour ça… »

« J'ai proposé à Kira de sortir demain soir, juste nous deux, et je stresse déjà à mort. »

« On est vraiment des blaireaux… » Souffla Stiles

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent un fou rire discret, et Scott donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Kira avait raison, tout à l'heure. Rester toi-même et la meilleure chose à faire, puisque, de toute façon, tu ne pourras pas toujours jouer un rôle devant Derek, pas vrai ? »

« Je sais…mais je me demande vraiment comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait ne serait-ce qu'apprécier quelqu'un comme moi… » Geignit-il en passant une main peu assurée dans ses cheveux

« Je me demande surtout comment quelqu'un comme toi peut s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui. » Rétorqua Scott sur un ton presque sévère – il ne supportait pas que Stiles se dénigre. « Ecoute, tu as tout pour toi. Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse, et si cet après-midi, ce mec est pas capable de s'en rendre compte, t'auras aucun regret à avoir, parce qu'il faut vraiment être un trou du cul pour ne pas t'aimer. »

« Scott…les choses seraient tellement plus facile si tu étais gay et que tu étais mon genre. »

« Tu l'as dit mon pote. Pas d'engueulades, un appart' toujours crade, pas besoin de se laver tous les jours…on formerait un couple parfait, t'imagines ? »

« Je n'irai pas jusqu'à imaginer, non. »

Scott voulut prendre une moue boudeuse, mais Stiles explosa de rire face au résultat déplorable, et il le rejoignit aussitôt.

« Tu vas être en retard à ton entraînement. »

« Ouais… » Soupira Scott. « Tu me raconteras tout ce soir, hein. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas, si je ne l'énerve pas tellement qu'il finit par m'étrangler. » Répondit Stiles avec une grimace désespérée

« Ça va bientôt faire dix ans que je te supporte, il peut bien tenir une aprèm ! »

« Espérons…»

Après de nouveaux encouragements, Scott s'éloigna à contre cœur, et Stiles rejoignit sa classe de sociologie. Plus qu'une heure. Assis au premier rang, prêt à partir le premier, il attendit tout le cours, fixant l'aiguille des secondes qui lui donnait presque l'impression de le narguer par sa lenteur, quand, enfin, le professeur les autorisa à quitter la salle. Quatorze heure.

Stiles se précipita en dehors de classe et se fraya un chemin en jouant de l'épaule dans le couloir, se souciant peu des remarques qu'il recevait au passage. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, essoufflé d'avoir descendu quatre étages sans penser à respirer, il diminua la cadence – hors de question de laisser croire Derek qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Comme c'était tout de même le cas, il quitta le bâtiment dès que sa respiration se fit plus régulière, il vérifia rapidement l'état de ses cheveux, et il s'avança d'un pas faussement détendu sur le parking.

Il regardait droit devant lui, priant intérieurement pour ne pas se casser lamentablement la figure, quand il l'aperçut quelques mètres plus loin. Vêtu entièrement de noir, il était appuyé sur sa magnifique voiture de la même couleur, les bras négligemment croisés sur son torse.

Quand son regard clair et paradoxalement sombre se posa sur lui, Stiles sentit un frisson grimper le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et pour la deuxième fois, il oublia de respirer. Ils échangèrent un instant un regard, sans bouger ni rien dire, comme si tout avait disparu autour d'eux.

Inconsciemment, Stiles agrippa son t-shirt au niveau de son ventre avec l'impression étrange, familière mais ancienne, que quelque chose venait de se retourner en lui. Il ne fit qu'un pas en avant, comme s'il attendait l'autorisation de Derek pour en faire un de plus, mais, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il avança franchement sans détourner ses yeux de lui.

Il était comme absorbé, perdu dans un regard qu'il aimait étrangement sentir sur lui, soudainement bien plus enthousiaste à l'idée de passer les prochaines heures en cette compagnie toute particulière.

Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui quand, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Derek brisa le temps d'une seconde le contact pour sa plus grande frustration, et, quand il reporta son attention sur lui, ses sourcils étaient froncés, son expression inquiète. Tout se passa en l'espace d'une seconde. Le changement d'expression de Derek, les pas rapides qu'il fit vers lui, sa main puissante qui s'accrocha à son t-shirt et à son poignet pour le tirer vers lui, le bloquant contre son torse avant de reculer d'un bond. Stiles entendit quelques cris étouffés, le bruit d'un klaxon, et il se retrouva l'instant d'après le dos appuyé contre la voiture de Derek, deux mains appuyées sur ses épaules et un regard à la fois noir et inquiet dans le sien.

« Bordel, Stiles ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe, un peu ? On est sur un parking je te rappelle ! » S'énerva Derek sans le lâcher

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il en fut tout d'abord incapable. Il réalisa seulement qu'il avait manqué de se faire renverser par un étudiant un peu trop pressé de quitter l'université, et que Derek l'avait attiré contre lui au bon moment. Ah, et qu'avant même le début de leur rendez-vous, il se faisait déjà engueuler…il y avait sans doute de quoi, mais c'était aussi un peu de la faute de Derek, avec son regard hypnotisant.

« Je suis désolé… » S'excusa Stiles d'une toute petite voix. « Et, euh…merci. »

Derek hocha la tête de gauche à droite, visiblement déjà désespéré par le plus jeune.

« Ça commence bien… » Soupira-t-il en le lâchant enfin pour contourner sa voiture

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant intérieurement pour ces « salutations » catastrophiques, quand Derek, qui venait d'ouvrir sa portière, se racla la gorge.

« Tu montes, ou il va te falloir deux jours pour te remettre de tes émotions ? » Lui lança-t-il sur un ton agacé

Stiles ouvrit la portière maladroitement, encore un peu hébété après ce qui venait de se produire, et il s'installa à côté de Derek sans un mot. Une seconde plus tard, le moteur vrombissait et ils quittaient le parking. L'hyperactif, inhabituellement silencieux, détailla l'intérieur de la voiture pour oublier un instant sa gêne. Tout était à l'image de son conducteur : raffiné, élégant et impeccable. Une odeur de cuir et de parfum masculin, le sien, flottait délicieusement dans l'air, presqu'enivrante.

« Alors, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » Demanda finalement Stiles en essayant de reprendre son ton enjoué

« Tu verras bien. » Répondit simplement Derek sans quitter la route des yeux

Stiles se retint de soupirer – il sentait qu'il ne serait pas facile de faire parler Derek – et il chercha à toute vitesse un nouveau sujet à lancer avant qu'un silence pesant ne se réinstalle, quand il pensa à une question évidente et se demanda même comment il avait fait pour ne jamais se la poser.

« Euh…Derek, tu étudies quoi, au fait ? »

« Le droit. » Souffla-t-il comme s'il était embêté par sa question – ce qui était sûrement le cas

« Et tu es en quelle année ? » Renchérit Stiles, pas prêt de se laisser décourager

« A East Bay, la dernière. »

Stiles compta mentalement dans sa tête le nombre d'années que cela représentait pour essayer d'en déduire l'âge de Derek, et, après avoir supposé qu'il devait avoir vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ans, il posa une autre question :

« Et tu veux faire quoi, après ? Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, le droit, si tu dois faire une autre école, mais… »

Derek claqua bruyamment sa langue contre son palet, de toute évidence pour montrer que le débit de parole de Stiles et ses questions l'ennuyaient. Vexé et agacé par son mauvais caractère, le plus jeune croisa ses bras sur son torse et lui lança un regard noir.

« Si tu me proposais de m'emmener quelque part, tu savais bien que j'allais te parler non ? C'est ce que font les gens, tu sais, parler. Tu devrais essayer, tu trouverais peut-être ça sympa. »

Derek lui lança un regard en coin, puis se reconcentra sur la route en haussant les épaules. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme s'il reconsidérait son choix de rester froid et muet, puis il se décida à répondre d'une voix particulièrement calme :

« Je vais sans doute intégrer une école d'avocat de la côte Est. Ma grande sœur a son cabinet à New-York. »

« Ah, d'accord…je ne savais pas que tu avais une autre sœur. »

« Elle habite loin et est mariée, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que très peu de risques qu'elle aussi tombe folle amoureuse de toi. »

Stiles se tourna vers Derek, prêt à lui rétorquer que Cora et Malia n'étaient pas folles amoureuses de lui, mais quand il vit le léger sourire sur ses lèvres, il préféra se taire pour en profiter. Et puis…il se sentait moyennement enthousiaste maintenant qu'il savait que Derek partirait à trois mille kilomètres d'East Bay à la fin de l'année.

« Et toi ? »

Stiles en aurait presque sursauté, tant il était étonné que Derek lui pose une question.

« Euh…je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suis plus venu à East Bay pour suivre Scott et parce que mon père y tenait, mais…enfin, c'est pas trop mon truc, les cours. »

« Pourtant, Peter nous a longuement assuré que tu avais un talent littéraire indéniable. » Se moqua Derek sans s'en cacher

« Absolument pas, non ! » S'empressa-t-il de démentir, imaginant très bien Peter faire un tas de fausses éloges sur lui. « J'aime la poésie, c'est tout, mais l'étudier m'ennuie, et je ne lis vraiment pas beaucoup. »

« Dommage, mon oncle avait beaucoup d'espoirs, pourtant. » Répondit Derek d'une voix amusée. « Et du coup, qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'université ? »

« Je rassure mon père, je suppose. Quand j'ai été accepté à la fac, il a eu l'air tellement heureux que je n'ai pas pu lui dire que ce que je voulais, c'était travailler jusqu'à ce que j'ai assez d'argent pour faire le tour du monde…tout ça pour prendre des photos. Je n'imagine même pas la tête qu'il aurait faite. »

Derek hocha la tête comme pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait, puis il quitta un instant la route des yeux pour le regarder. Il n'avait plus l'air agacé, mais intéressé…peut-être même troublé.

« Je sais ce que c'est. » Murmura-t-il

Stiles répondit par un léger sourire avant que Derek ne se détourne, mais, même s'il en mourait d'envie, il ne posa pas davantage de questions. Il savait, sans connaître la provenance de cette certitude, qu'il était préférable d'en rester là. Au lieu d'en être déçu, il sentit monter en lui une certaine dose de satisfaction due à l'impression de comprendre un peu mieux Derek.

Il laissa donc le silence reprendre ses marques le reste du trajet, profitant simplement de la vue des bois qui entouraient la route et du vent chaud qui filtrait par la vite entrouverte pour s'échouer contre son visage.

Alors que la route déserte continuait tout droit, Derek se gara sur le bas-côté, coupa le moteur et, sans prévenir, sortit de la voiture. Stiles l'imita, referma sa portière et l'interrogea du regard sans obtenir d'autres réponses qu'un signe de la main. Il s'engagea donc à la suite de Derek dans les bois, et il le suivit sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres sans poser la moindre question – l'envie ne lui en manquait pas, mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à recevoir la moindre réponse. Cependant, au bout de dix longues minutes, ne voyant plus du tout la route derrière eux et tous les arbres se ressemblant désespérément, il demanda tout de même :

« Tu es sûr que tu nous perds pas, hein ? »

« Non. J'adore me perdre dans les bois… » Soupira ironiquement Derek

D'accord, sa question était peut-être stupide, mais il imaginait mal comment l'on pouvait se repérer aussi facilement au milieu d'arbres qui avaient tous l'air…d'arbres. Et puis, ils commençaient sérieusement à s'éloigner de la civilisation. A force d'observer les alentours avec un air inquiet, il avait fini par se retrouver quelques mètres derrière Derek, et, quand il s'en rendit compte, il sprinta pour être à sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi tu cours ? » Demanda Derek avec un sourire en coin. « Tu as peur des loups ? »

« Non. _J'adore_ les loups. » Rétorqua Stiles sur un ton légèrement amer – bon, peut-être qu'il avait réellement un peu peur, en fait

« Détends-toi, je ne pense pas qu'ils t'attaqueraient. » Derek marqua une pause et le regarda de la tête aux pieds et, avec une moue goguenarde, il ajouta « Ils n'auraient pas grand-chose à manger. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? » Se vexa Stiles

« Rien. »

Stiles bougonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, mais il continua de suivre Derek à travers les bois quand, presque dix minutes plus tard, une autre brillante idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il s'éloigna d'un pas et reprit d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée :

« Dis, Derek, tu me trouves pas chiant au point de m'emmener dans les bois pour me tuer, hein ? »

Derek lui lança un nouveau regard en coin, savant mélange entre la surprise et le désespoir total.

« Si j'en avais été là, je t'aurais laissé te faire écraser par cette voiture tout à l'heure. »

« Pas forcément. Tu pourrais être un dangereux psychopathe… »

« Tu pourrais faire que je le devienne. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et s'écarta d'un autre pas, et malgré l'exaspération dont témoignait encore son regard, Derek ne put retenir un rire à la fois moqueur et sincèrement amusé.

« En tout cas, tu as vraiment un instinct de survie pourri. » Dit-il sans s'arrêter de rire « Si j'étais vraiment un psychopathe, tu viendrais de me dire que tu te doutes de quelque chose. Voilà qui est très fin. »

« Oui, mais…dans le fond, j'étais sûr à cent pourcent que tu n'étais pas un psychopathe, parce que tu n'as pas de pelle sur toi. » Se défendit lamentablement Stiles, diminuant le volume de sa voix au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait

« Ta logique m'échappe vraiment. » Répondit Derek en haussant les sourcils

Pour la deuxième fois, Stiles préféra bougonner des choses incompréhensibles dans son coin, jugeant que ce serait toujours moins humiliant que de continuer à s'enfoncer. Il se maudissait, lui, et aussi sa façon de penser et de dire n'importe quoi quand il était en présence de Derek. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il avait le pouvoir de court-circuiter son cerveau déjà mal réglé.

Alors qu'il en était encore à se plaindre intérieurement, Derek s'arrêta subitement, et il entra en collision avec son dos.

« Fais gaffe, un peu. » Râla Derek en faisant un pas en avant. « On y est »

A l'endroit précis où ils s'étaient arrêtés, les arbres étaient particulièrement rapprochés et la luminosité était très faible. Derek se faufila entre deux d'entre eux et, ne l'entendant pas avancer, il se retourna vers Stiles et lui tendit la main.

« Tu viens, ou tu as décidé de camper ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais quelque chose lui souffla de ne rien dire et de prendre la main qui lui était tendue, ce qu'il fit sans attendre plus longtemps. Le contact chaud et doux de la peau de Derek contre la sienne lui arracha un frisson discret, et, sans rien laisser paraître, il se laissa entraîner entre les arbres.

La luminosité se fit soudainement beaucoup plus vive, aussi claire qu'elle pouvait l'être en ce milieu d'après-midi d'automne, et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de s'y habituer.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, regardant d'abord le sol, recouvert d'herbe vert vif et s'arrêtant pas plus de quatre ou cinq mètres plus loin. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un deuxième, curieux d'observer ce qu'il y avait à voir en bas de la falaise.

Quand il aperçut les centaines milliers d'arbres dont les feuilles n'avaient pas encore jaunies, formant en bas de la falaise un cercle autour d'une vaste étendue d'eau limpide, son souffle se coupa. Habitué à la clarté, il leva ses yeux un peu plus haut pour, après des centaines de mètres de forêt, apercevoir East Bay, dont les habitations avaient l'air minuscules. Plus loin encore, la mer formait un bandeau d'un bleu parfait qui se confondait avec le ciel dépourvu de nuages.

« Ça valait le coup de marcher une demi-heure, pas vrai ? » Murmura Derek, comme pour préserver le calme de l'endroit

« East Bay a l'air toute petite, perdue au milieu de la nature. » Souffla Stiles, impressionné

« C'est ce que j'aime, ici. On est loin du bruit, des gens, de tout…on peut respirer. »

Stiles se tourna vivement vers lui sans pouvoir cacher son étonnement, mais aussi sa gêne. Il n'avait pas admiré une vue aussi magnifique depuis très longtemps, et il était prêt à parier que personne ne venait ici à part Derek. Il était à la fois extrêmement touché qu'il ait décidé de partager ça avec lui, et mal à l'aise, parce qu'il ne s'y sentait pas légitime.

« Derek…tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? De m'avoir emmené ici, je veux dire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je…je sais pas. C'est un peu…ton endroit, non ? » S'expliqua-t-il en regardant davantage ses pieds que son interlocuteur

« Personne ne vient ici, mais cet endroit ne m'appartient pas. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Et je me suis dit que ce serait dommage qu'un photographe n'en profite pas. Tu en penses quoi, alors ? »

« C'est vraiment magnifique ! » Lança précipitamment Stiles en relevant la tête vers lui

Il se racla la gorge et détourna de nouveau son regard – Derek avait le don de le faire se sentir ridicule. Pourtant, pour une rare fois, le Hale n'avait ni l'air agacé, ni moqueur. Il semblait juste bien, à sa place.

« Je peux ? » Demanda Stiles d'une toute petite voix en désignant son sac

Derek ne répondit pas et il se détourna, ce que Stiles interpréta comme un « oui » façon _lui_. Il sortit alors son appareil photo de son sac et observa un instant le paysage, se demandant sous quel angle il allait l'immortaliser…et immortaliser ce moment particulier par la même occasion. Il suivit des yeux les rayons du soleil, les mouvements que le vent léger traçait sur l'étendue d'eau, et longea le bord de la falaise plusieurs fois avant de finalement s'agenouiller. Le paysage se dessina derrière son objectif et, coupant son souffle, il prit la photographie, puis il se releva doucement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Tu ne t'y prends toujours qu'une seule fois ? »

Stiles se tourna vers Derek pour acquiescer, quand il le vit, un mètre plus loin, en train d'installer un chevalet.

« D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? » S'étonna-t-il en s'approchant

Derek désigna d'une main un arbre derrière lui, plus large et plus vieux que les autres.

Stiles s'en approcha et remarqua qu'il était creux, et que son tronc était fendu sur près d'un mètre de hauteur.

« Tu m'amènes une toile ? »

Stiles se pencha vers la cachette et aperçut quatre toiles aussi grandes que celles qu'ils utilisaient en cours, et il en attrapa une avec un sourire amusé. Il l'apporta à Derek qui le remercia du bout des lèvres et cala la toile sur le chevalet avant de s'asseoir.

« Tu avais même caché un tabouret là-dedans ? » Rit Stiles en le remarquant

« Je peins moins bien debout. »

« Je peux te regarder peindre ? »

La grimace de Derek lui laissait peu d'espoirs, mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Comme tu as l'air un peu long à la détente, je pensais que tu mettrais beaucoup plus de temps avant de prendre ta photo, et que je pourrais peindre une trentaine de minutes tranquillement. »

« Je ne ferai pas de bruit ! » Promit Stiles d'une voix presque suppliante

Observer la nature, il avait toujours aimé ça. Observer les gens était également un bon passetemps. Observer Derek, et qui plus est, Derek peindre, c'était encore mieux que tout le reste.

« Je n'arrive jamais à capturer la beauté de cet endroit… » Soupira Derek

« Aucun jugement, je resterai silencieux. En plus, je suis sûr que tu le peins très… »

« Ok, en silence. » L'interrompit-il en sortant sa palette

Pour respecter sa promesse, Stiles retint une exclamation de victoire, et il alla se caler juste à côté de Derek, contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il le regarda patiemment choisir ses couleurs, observer le paysage, fixer sa toile encore blanche, prendre son premier pinceau…le cœur battant plus vite d'excitation. Il réalisait, doucement mais réellement, qu'il était là, à côté de Derek Hale, avec son autorisation, dans un endroit qui, de toute évidence, comptait pour lui, et où il l'avait délibérément emmené.

Derek fit glisser pour la première fois le pinceau sur la toile, sous les yeux de Stiles qui ne manquait aucun de ses mouvements fluides et élégants. A cet instant, il se rappelait parfaitement pourquoi ses humeurs changeantes et son air intimidant ne devaient être que des obstacles à sauter et non des barrières infranchissables. Derek était peut-être la plus belle personne qu'il avait vue, et pour la première fois, il pouvait se l'avouer sans que son cœur ne se serre, pensant à Lydia.

Il posa inconsciemment la main sur son appareil photo et le porta à son visage. Si Derek le voyait, l'harmonie de ce moment allait en prendre un coup, et lui aussi, peut-être. Mais la lumière, la situation et le modèle étaient beaucoup trop parfaits. Alors, au moment où Derek commença à tracer la cime des premiers arbres, il pressa le bouton et captura la grâce de l'artiste.

Le bruit du cliquetis n'échappa évidemment pas au modèle malgré lui, qui tourna directement vers Stiles un regard sévère.

« Stiles, efface cette photo. » Ordonna-t-il froidement

« Hum…non. »

« Ce n'était pas une question. »

« J'avais compris. » Soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est toujours non. »

Derek posa son pinceau et passa une main lasse sur son visage en soupirant à son tour.

« Je vais balancer ton appareil photo de la falaise, alors. »

« Non, tu ne le feras pas, tu respectes trop ces choses-là. »

Derek haussa les sourcils, se leva et s'approcha de Stiles, toujours assis sur le sol, pour reprendre sa position favorite, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Tu étais moins audacieux, la première fois que tu m'as pris en photo. » Constata-t-il d'une voix neutre

Stiles se sentit rougir vivement et détourna la tête, honteux de s'entendre rappeler le ridicule de la situation, par Derek, en plus…

« C'était avant, ça, quand tu me faisais encore flipper. » Râla-t-il sans lever les yeux

Derek étouffa un rire moqueur, et il finit par retourner à sa toile, qu'il enleva du chevalet.

« Allez, on rentre. »

Stiles se leva et enferma son appareil photo dans son sac, au cas où Derek voudrait finalement mettre sa menace à exécution. Il alla l'aider à ranger ses affaires dans le tronc de l'arbre, coupant sa respiration par réflexe à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard perçant. Il aurait pu s'en trouver ridicule, s'il ne ressentait pas plus fort encore ce sentiment de plénitude.

Il avait une photo, une vraie photo de Derek, et il était avec lui, avec cette agréable impression d'être là où il devait être, avec qui il devait être.

* * *

Oh my god ! Je l'ai fait ! J'ai fait un Derek presque gentil ! Applaudissements s'il vous plait ! Bon, profitez, je ne saurai dire si ça durera...

En vrai, j'attends avec impatience vos retours sur ce chapitre, et en attendant, je réponds avec plaisir à vos dernières reviews ! (que de points d'exclamation, c'est l'émotion…)

**Julia13Verseau **: Ha ha, simple mais efficace, merci beaucoup :)

**DianeMoon** : Non, vraiment, tu vois clair dans mon jeu ? Je suis si prévisible que ça ? Nooooon ! Bon, je ne désespère pas, parce que ta review m'a faite marrer x) hm…j'hésite encore avec Cora, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que quoi qu'il en soit, ça va être le gros bordel. Je n'en dis pas plus ! :p Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Toonette** : Merci ! La suite était-elle satisfaisante ? :)

**Enoa2** : Ah…oui, c'est compliqué l'amour quand on est aussi beau. Je me suis aussi imaginée Scott et Isaac comme ça, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose…tu m'as tellement faite rire avec ton « modèle de nu » ! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue du coup haha, je trouvais aussi le concept sympa !

**Arianna Heawing** : Bon, mp, mais merci encore, et regarde, j'ai bien écrit ton pseudo :D Victoiiiire !

**La Dictateuse** : Owiii une longue review ! Merci beaucoup, je compte sur toi pour m'amener du chocolat et du rhum à Eichen House :(

M'oui, des bisous tout mignons et innocents, bien sûr ! Bon, je ne ship pas du tout le Stilia (je suis team Stidia), mais je dois avouer que, pour le coup, je suis presque tentée par un retournement de situation, parce que je m'attache à ma propre Malia. Mais bon, Derek a fait des efforts, là, hein ? Hein ? Hein pas vrai qu'il a fait des efforts ? Ok, j'arrête, j'arrête :( Je me demande combien de chapitres va faire cette fic, parce que j'aimerais bien développer la relation Peter/Malia, et continuer à m'éclater avec les personnages de Scott et d'Isaac. On verra jusqu'où mon imagination tordue peut aller x) Faut que j'arrête avec mes histoires de cupcakes et de Jon Snow…je vais finir par vous donner envie de manger des cupcakes sur le corps de Jon Snow. Oups, je l'ai dit :)

**Djahane Hale** : Quel bonheur de lire une review avec, juste à côté, une photo de Sam et Dean x) Manque plus que Cas : Destieeeeeel ! Non, attends, Sterek ! On est au Sterek là ! Oh là là je suis fichue :( Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Sanga36** : Eh oui, Derek est capable d'être sympa…moi-même je suis assez surprise ! Merci beaucoup :)

**HawaiianWoolfie** : Ooooh merci :3 Haha, « quand » et pas « si », hein :p Bon, ce chapitre donne sûrement de l'espoir ! Je dois avouer que j'ai moi-même un peu peur de ce que la suite va donner, ça, je suis pas sûre que ce soit bon signe x) Merci encore, ta review m'a fait super plaisir !

**Drew** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que c'est aussi le cas de celui-là :) à bientôt !


	9. Regarde et jalouse

D'accord, je suis « légèrement » en retard sur mon rythme de publication ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai la joie d'être en période de partiels, et ce jusque fin mai. Après, mon rythme devrait redevenir plus régulier.

En attendant, je vous présente mes excuses et je vous remercie un bon milliard de fois pour tous vos encouragements (j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews HAAAAAAAAAA je vous aime !) ! Je compte encore sur vous pour ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture ! (faut que j'arrête avec les points d'exclamation…)

* * *

Stiles jouait distraitement avec la télécommande, assis dans le canapé devant une émission stupide qu'il ne regardait pas, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Il sursauta, mais ne s'énerva pas, bien trop occupé à…à quoi, d'ailleurs ? _A être complètement paumé…_Se désespéra-t-il intérieurement.

« Ok ! On passe aux choses sérieuses, mon gars ! » S'écria Scott en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il fonça directement sur le canapé, s'y jeta sans la moindre élégance et lança un regard avide à son meilleur ami. « C'est le moment où tu me racontes tout, là. »

« Ouais, ouais… » Soupira Stiles

Il savait bien qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'obligation de faire un compte-rendu détaillé à Scott, mais c'était un peu plus difficile que lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses rendez-vous avec Lydia.

« Alors…euh, je l'ai rejoint devant l'université. Il m'attendait sur le parking, et…comment dire ? D'abord, il m'a évité de me faire renverser par une voiture. Après, on est… »

« Hein ? »

Scott le regardait déjà avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, et il fallut quelques secondes de réflexion à Stiles pour comprendre ce qui l'avait fait réagir de cette façon.

« Ah, oui ! Je faisais pas attention, je n'ai pas vu la voiture et Derek m'a tiré vers lui. Du coup, je vais bien mais il m'a un peu engueulé. » Expliqua-t-il avec une grimace embarrassée

« Attends, Stiles…t'es sérieux ? » Souffla Scott avec une voix plus aigüe qu'habituellement

« Euh oui…mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était que le début du rendez-vous, ça. »

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » Répéta Scott, incrédule. « Tu viens de me dire que, un, tu as manqué de te faire écraser, et deux, Derek t'a sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas si je dois moi aussi t'engueuler ou t'applaudir, là. »

«_ Sauvé _la vie, c'est un grand mot. » Soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel

« Oui, bien sûr. La vraie vie, c'est comme un mauvais film d'action ou une série policière. Quand tu te fais renverser par une voiture, tu retombes sur tes deux jambes et tu continues tranquillement ta route. »

Scott soupira, désespéré par l'éternelle naïveté de son frère de cœur, et il se promit intérieurement de ne plus en vouloir à Derek de se comporter parfois – souvent – comme un con, puisqu'il avait de toute évidence sauvé son meilleur ami, et au minimum il lui avait évité un long séjour à l'hôpital.

Stiles, lui, resta silencieux un instant, se demandant s'il en devait vraiment autant à Derek. Il hocha la tête négativement, bien décidé à rester sur un « non, impossible », avant de reprendre le récit des quelques heures passées en « charmante » compagnie. Il lui raconta tout, du trajet en voiture à la falaise qui donnait sur East Bay, au chemin du retour, où ils s'étaient contentés de parler de sujets assez superficiels, comme les cours ou l'incapacité de Malia et de Cora à s'entendre. Enfin, Derek l'avait simplement redéposé devant la fac, où il avait laissé sa Jeep, et Stiles lui avait soufflé un « merci » presque timide, pour lequel il avait obtenu un léger sourire.

« Eh ben, on peut dire que ça avance bien ! » S'enthousiasma Scott avec un large sourire

« M'ouais…je sais pas. Tu sais, il a été…bien, vraiment, mais…j'en sais rien, il a toujours l'air d'être retenu par quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond. Au final, tout s'était très bien passé, bien mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré…mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'avait pas de quoi se réjouir, car, au fond, ça ne changeait rien entre eux. Il espérait plus que tout se tromper, qu'il était simplement pessimiste, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de simplement se sentir mal.

Le reste de la semaine passa comme un coup de vent, sans qu'il ne voie Derek une seule fois. S'il avait retrouvé Malia le mardi, fidèle à son poste en Histoire et en maths, son cousin, lui, n'était pas venu au club de peinture.

Depuis, Stiles se retenait d'envoyer un message à Malia, à défaut d'avoir le numéro de Derek, pour savoir s'il allait bien. Bien sûr, il savait que si quelque chose de grave était arrivé, elle l'aurait tout de suite était prévenu – Malia avait une forte tendance à tout lui raconter. Il espérait simplement, sans vraiment y croire, que Derek séchait les cours de temps en temps et que son absence n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque envie de l'éviter.

« Alors mon pote, j'espère que tu vas laisser tomber ta tête de déterré pour nous encourager comme une pom-pom girl digne de ce nom ce soir ! »

Stiles répondit par un tirage de langue d'une grande maturité à Isaac, qui, posant une main sur son torse avec une inspiration profonde, joua l'offusqué.

« Stiles ! Voyons, ne tire pas la langue ! » S'exclama-t-il théâtralement. Puis, d'une voix beaucoup plus doucereuse, il ajouta avec un clin d'œil suggestif « C'est beaucoup trop excitant. »

Stiles réprima avec peine un petit rire, mais ses efforts furent réduits à néant quand Kira frappa violemment la tête d'Isaac avec son sac de cours.

« Quand tu auras décidé d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi, on pourrait peut-être y aller non ? »

Isaac lança un regard presque implorant à Scott, en quête de soutien, mais il semblait largement d'accord avec la jeune fille, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

« Compte-tenu de son comportement, je propose qu'on décerne mon titre de bébé de la bande à Isaac, à partir de maintenant ! » Lança Liam sur un ton des plus sérieux

« Bien tenté, Liam, mais pour le coup, j'approuve Isaac. Ce titre te va beaucoup trop bien. » Répondit Scott avec un sourire amusé

Liam lança un regard presque désespéré à la seule personne sensée de la bande, mais Kira hocha la tête négativement avec un air désolé.

« C'est affectueux, Liam. » Dit-elle sur un ton maternel, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant

« Il faut admettre que ça te va plutôt bien. » Renchérit Stiles avec une moue faussement compatissante

Liam ouvrit la bouche, l'air outré et les poings serrés, mais il se contenta de tous les fusiller du regard un à un.

« Oh non, bébé joufflu… » Souffla Isaac avec un sourire moqueur « Ne me dis pas que tu vas taper du pied et te rouler par terre ? »

« Vas te faire foutre, Isaac. »

« J'aimerais b… » Commença Isaac avant de s'interrompre et de lancer un coup d'œil à Kira. « Euh…on devrait vraiment y aller, là. »

Les cinq étudiants se décidèrent donc à prendre ensemble la route de l'université, où devait se jouer le premier match amical de l'année. Scott, Liam, Kira et Isaac se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, tandis que Stiles rejoignit les gradins où, comme prévu, il devait retrouver Malia.

Quand la jeune fille l'aperçut, elle se leva précipitamment, appela son nom sans cacher son enthousiasme, faisant des grands gestes avec ses bras sans se soucier des autres spectateurs qu'elle avait bousculés.

Stiles la rejoignit, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au dernier rang des gradins, avec un peu plus de diplomatie que son amie.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir assister au match, alors ? Je comprendrais si… »

« Je ne viens pas assister au match. » L'interrompit Malia avec un grand sourire. « Je viens passer du temps avec toi. »

Stiles répondit par un sourire moins timide qu'habituellement, de moins en moins déstabilisé par sa franchise. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, sans même réagir quand elle se colla à lui et passa son bras derrière le sien – ce genre de petits gestes devenaient naturels, et n'aidaient en rien Stiles à savoir quel genre de relation il voulait entretenir avec Malia. Tout lui avait semblé beaucoup plus clair lundi, quand il avait cru pouvoir penser qu'il était intéressé…de _cette_ façon, par Derek. Maintenant qu'il lui en voulait plus qu'autre chose et que Malia, elle, était toujours présente et adorable, il se sentait douter de nouveau.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas juste balancer d'un Hale à l'autre, attendant de voir lequel serait vraiment le mieux pour lui. Non, il n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait pour eux deux.

« Et…Derek, il ne vient pas ? » Demanda-t-il en se donnant un air détaché

« Oh, si, il est au premier rang. »

Stiles se figea malgré ses efforts pour ne pas avoir l'air tendu, et il chercha le Hale, cinq rangs plus bas. Il l'aperçut enfin, immobile, et, même s'il ne le voyait que de dos, il devinait facilement son air blasé.

« Crois-le ou non, mais j'ai fait preuve de bonne volonté. Je lui ai dit que toi et moi, on serait au dernier rang, mais visiblement, il veut être le plus près possible de sa péta…d'Erica. »

A l'instant même où Malia prononça ces mots, les pom-pom girls d'East Bay, habillées de courtes jupes bleues, firent leur entrée largement applaudie sur le terrain. En tête de file, Erica guidait l'équipe et entama rapidement les premiers pas de leur chorégraphie destinée à réveiller le public.

« Stiles, ça va ? Tu as l'air préoccupé. » Murmura Malia à son oreille, l'air soucieuse

« Ah…euh oui, je pensais juste…j'espère que l'équipe de Scott va gagner. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était entièrement crispé et ses yeux passaient d'Erica – qu'il rageait de trouver aussi jolie et douée – à Derek.

« Ils…sortent ensemble ? Ton cousin et cette fille ? »

« Franchement, je crois qu'eux-mêmes ne le savent pas. Un coup oui, un coup non. » Répondit Malia en haussant les épaules

Stiles acquiesça simplement, l'air de s'en ficher alors même qu'il sentait monter en lui une pointe de jalousie et d'énervement. Derek allait très bien et il savait parfaitement qu'il se trouvait à peine cinq rangées au-dessus de lui, mais il n'était pas venu le rejoindre, et il ne s'était même pas retourné ne serait-ce que pour lui dire « bonjour ». _Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez ce mec ? _Ragea intérieurement Stiles en se faisant violence pour ne plus le regarder.

Les équipes firent à leur tour leur entrée sur le terrain, et Malia se leva précipitamment pour les applaudir. Avec deux secondes de retard, Stiles l'imita, retrouvant le sourire quand il aperçut son meilleur ami puis, un peu plus loin, Isaac, Liam et Kira.

En se rasseyant, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Derek, pestant contre lui-même de se montrer si faible. Si ce Hale l'énervait tant, pourquoi ne pas plutôt se réjouir d'être à côté de sa cousine un million de fois plus agréable ?

Il soupira, bien décidé à prendre sur lui pour se concentrer sur le terrain et pas sur le premier rang des gradins, quand les doigts de Malia vinrent s'enrouler autour des siens. Il leva la tête vers elle, le regard interrogateur, quand il croisa le sien, inquiet. Evidemment, avec la tête qu'il devait tirer, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions…et la jeune fille le faisait, puisqu'elle se souciait de lui, contrairement à Derek. Avec un sourire reconnaissant, il prit sa main, la serra dans la sienne et la ramena sur sa jambe.

Il devait arrêter d'être stupide, de s'acharner à vouloir quelqu'un qui passait son temps à le rejeter quand Malia passait le sien à lui prêter attention.

Durant tout le match, il s'efforça de ne plus regarder Derek, se concentrant sur ses amis qui jouaient, et sur celle qui était à ses côtés. Il se répéta plusieurs fois, comme pour se convaincre lui-même, qu'il avait une chance que tout le monde n'avait pas, d'être si bien entouré, et qu'il ne lui manquait absolument rien. Encore moins Derek Hale.

Scott marqua à deux reprises, largement aidé par Liam qui, malgré son surnom de « bébé », avait un jeu excellent. Isaac et Kira apportèrent chacun un point supplémentaire à l'équipe d'East Bay qui, au coup d'arrêt, avait remporté le match.

Stiles et Malia, comme le reste des spectateurs, se levèrent et applaudir avec force, le sourire aux lèvres.

« On va les voir ? » Proposa Stiles à voix haute pour couvrir le bruit des cris de joie et des applaudissements

Malia acquiesça, plus lumineuse encore que d'habitude, et, par un réflexe qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Stiles attrapa sa main et partit devant sans la lâcher.

Arrivé en bas des gradins, il balaya des yeux le terrain où les joueurs, les pom-pom girls et quelques dizaines d'étudiants s'agitaient bruyamment, à la recherche de Scott.

« Tiens, regarde qui voilà ! » Lança Malia en se penchant vers lui

Stiles abandonna le terrain un instant pour fixer le même point que la jeune fille, qui n'était autre que Derek, avançant vers eux l'air aussi joyeux que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, avec sa tronche de coincé ? »

Stiles ne releva pas, ayant déjà presque oublié la présence de Malia, trop occupé à soutenir le regard de Derek comme s'il s'agissait d'un défi qu'il devait remporter. Il le laissa s'approcher sans sourciller, sans dire un mot qui, de toute façon, aurait forcément été désagréable.

Mais qu'est-ce que ce mec croyait? Il pensait pouvoir l'ignorer comme ça et revenir vers lui si l'envie lui en prenait ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Derek s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui, le visage fermé et les mains dans les poches. Stiles essaya d'adopter la même désinvolture, se forçant tout d'abord à ne pas lui parler le premier. Il se sentait stupide, immature, mais il était hors de question de céder.

« Tes amis ont bien joué. »

Stiles acquiesça d'un signe de tête, beaucoup moins prompt, maintenant qu'il était en face de lui, à jouer à qui sera le plus désagréable.

« Euh…oui… » Dit-il d'une petite voix

Il détourna les yeux un instant, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à ajouter. Malgré le bruit environnant, Stiles avait la désagréable impression d'être étouffé par un silence extrêmement gênant, et à en juger par la main hésitante que Derek passa dans ses cheveux et par l'air ennuyé de Malia, il n'était pas le seul à trouver cet instant un peu trop long.

« Eh bien, je voulais juste… » Reprit Derek, l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui que d'habitude

« STIIIILES ! »

Stiles, jusque-là toujours collé à Malia, se sentit propulsé en avant et ramené avec force contre un torse, tenu fermement par les épaules. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour identifier son agresseur comme étant Isaac, et si, à la base, il était descendu pour voir ses amis, il avait envie d'étriper celui-là pour avoir interrompu Derek.

« T'as vu ? T'as vu quand j'ai marqué ? C'était pas magnifique ? Le plus beau but du match, hein ? »

« Magnifique, ouais. » Répondit Stiles avec un enthousiasme feint

« Scott s'est pas mal débrouillé non plus, mais il arrive pas à ma cheville. Tu le consoleras, hein ? »

« Je t'ai entendu ! » Lança la voix de Scott derrière eux

A peine dégagé de l'emprise d'Isaac, Stiles se retrouva entraîné entre Scott, Kira et Liam, l'air épuisés mais souriants.

« Bien joué mon pote ! » S'écria Stiles en tapant dans la main de son meilleur ami

« La saison commence bien ! » Répondit Scott avec un petit rire satisfait

Après les avoir félicité tous les quatre, Stiles se faufila discrètement en dehors du petit groupe, aidé par Malia qui lui tendit la main. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher Derek du regard, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti, et qu'ils reprennent leur ébauche de discussion.

« Eh, Malia, tu sais où est passé ton… »

Derek n'était pas parti, en fait, il s'était à peine éloigné de quelques mètres. Sa main dans celle d'Erica, il semblait écouter à moitié les mots que cette-dernière lui murmurait à l'oreille.

« Erica lui a sauté dessus dès qu'elle l'a aperçu. » Souffla Malia avec une grimace dégoûtée. « Derek ne sait pas vraiment pas les choisir. »

Stiles haussa les épaules et, sentant la main de Malia effleurer sa peau, il la reprit dans la sienne. Quand la jeune fille accentua un peu plus l'étreinte, l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir compris qu'il en avait besoin lui traversa l'esprit. Cependant, il se raisonna rapidement, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et que personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point la vue de Derek avec Erica le faisait crever de jalousie.

« Eh Stiles ! Malia ! On va boire un verre chez Isaac pour fêter notre première victoire, vous venez ? »

Stiles secoua légèrement sa tête pour se sortir de ses pensées – il n'avait même pas remarqué son meilleur ami, pourtant juste devant lui, avant qu'il ne lui parle.

« Evidemment ! » S'empressa de répondre Malia avec enthousiasme

« Je suis désolé, ça sera sans moi… »

Scott et Malia lancèrent le même regard à Stiles, à la fois surpris et inquiet.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Scotty, j'ai la nausée, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que je rentre. » Se justifia-t-il

« Je rentre avec toi, alors. Je vais leur dire qu'on remet ça à demain. » Répondit Scott, réellement soucieux

« Non ! Surtout pas, allez-y, vous l'avez largement mérité. Isaac et Liam sont surexcités, tu vas pas leur dire d'aller dormir, quand même ? »

Scott semblait hésiter, et Stiles savait pourquoi. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, comme souvent depuis sa rupture avec Lydia. Il ne lui fallait jamais bien longtemps pour remarquer que son meilleur ami allait mal, et il était impensable pour lui de le laisser seul dans ces moments. Cependant, ce soir-là, Stiles espérait simplement qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

« T'inquiète pas, je vais le ramener chez vous. » Intervint Malia en soulevant sa main qui tenait celle de Stiles, comme pour montrer qu'elle ne comptait pas le lâcher

« Mais, Stiles, tu… »

« C'est bon Scott, ça va. Vas-y, rentre juste pas trop bourré, ok ? »

Scott soupira, lança un regard à Isaac, Liam et Kira, toujours au milieu des autres membres de l'équipe de crosse, puis se retourna vers Stiles, qui l'encouragea une dernière fois du regard.

« Je vais garder mon portable en vibreur dans ma poche, alors s'il y a un problème… »

« Ouais, t'inquiète maman. »

Scott hocha la tête de droite à gauche, mais il se résigna finalement. Après tout, Stiles ne serait pas seul, et il n'y avait aucune réelle raison de s'inquiéter pour lui. En plus, il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser la seule fille de l'équipe entourée de mecs tous plus lourds les uns que les autres – avec Isaac au sommet de l'échelle – surtout quand il s'agissait de Kira…

« Bon…je vous laisse alors. Faîtes attention sur la route. »

« Sérieusement. » S'exaspéra Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel

Scott haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire, puis, après un petit signe à Malia, il s'obligea enfin à se détourner d'eux pour rejoindre son équipe.

« Je soupçonne vraiment mon père de le payer pour me surveiller. »

« Il tient juste beaucoup à toi. » Dit Malia avec un rire amusé. « Je trouve ça touchant, moi. Je crois que je suis même un peu jalouse. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils et tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur, étonné par son aveu. Malia était jalouse de Scott ? Non, plutôt de la relation qu'il entretenait avec lui. Il avait comme l'impression que la jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup – pour ne pas dire pas du tout – d'amis. A cette pensée, il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, et il passa par réflexe son bras autour des épaules de Malia.

Durant ses années de lycée, il avait largement eu l'occasion d'apprendre que les gens étaient souvent cruels entre eux, mais l'imaginer seule, elle, aussi attachante qu'elle pouvait l'être, était presque insupportable. Il y avait chez elle une sorte d'innocence apaisante qui lui donnait envie de la protéger, et il se sentit même coupable « d'étaler » sa relation avec Scott devant elle.

« Stiles ? Tu es reparti dans tes pensées ? »

« Oh…pardon. » S'excusa-t-il en secouant légèrement sa tête pour se réveiller. « Ça doit être la fatigue. On rentre ? »

« On prend ma voiture ? » Proposa Malia. « Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué, je préfère conduire. Je viendrai te chercher chez toi demain matin pour récupérer ta Jeep, si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. »

Stiles l'avait bien compris, pour elle, chaque instant passé avec lui n'était pas du temps perdu, même s'il s'agissait juste de servir de taxi. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour elle…elle méritait mieux qu'être utilisée.

Il leva les yeux où il avait vu Derek pour la dernière fois, et il l'y aperçut, toujours planté au même endroit, Erica à ses côtés.

« Tu perdrais moins de temps demain matin si tu dormais chez moi ce soir. »

Malia tourna vers Stiles un regard qui aurait pu le faire mourir de rire s'il n'avait pas été si nerveux. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, elle semblait même avoir coupé son souffle.

« Je…euh…t-tu crois ? » Balbutia-t-elle après plusieurs dizaines de secondes. « Je…je ne voudrais pas déranger. »

Malia était si jolie, si attachante et attendrissante. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement tomber amoureux d'elle ? Ils seraient si heureux tous les deux, s'il était capable de contrôler ses sentiments. Depuis Lydia, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une personne susceptible de le faire passer définitivement à autre chose…après tout, il avait souvent entendu dire que l'amour venait parfois avec le temps. Peut-être pouvait-il leur en faire gagner ?

Il laissa glisser sa main encore dans le dos de Malia pour venir prendre la sienne, et il capta son regard.

« Malia, je veux que tu viennes chez moi. »

La jeune fille se mit à rougir furieusement et elle détourna la tête. Stiles eut un petit rire amusé et attendri – il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une fille comme elle puisse rougir.

« Je ne me vexerai pas si tu refuses, tu sais. Je te promets que ça ne changera rien entre nous. » La rassura-t-il pour être certain qu'elle ne se sente pas obligée d'accepter

« Nous. » Répéta Malia avec un léger sourire. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, l'air un peu plus sûre d'elle, et ajouta avec son enthousiasme habituel « Bien sûr que je veux venir. »

Stiles répondit par un sourire sincère et, sans lâcher sa main, il se dirigea vers le pick-up de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que depuis le début de cette semaine, il n'avait cessé de se sentir déprimé et découragé par Derek, et que Malia s'était toujours évertuée à le faire rire.

« Je pourrais te tenir la main toute la vie, mais il va falloir que je monte derrière le volant. » Dit Malia en le lâchant doucement, un sourire aux lèvres

Avec un clin d'œil, elle fit le tour de sa voiture et entra à l'intérieur. Stiles posa à son tour la main sur la portière, plus lentement, hésitant encore un peu, quand il se sentit partir en arrière, tiré par le t-shirt avec force. Il poussa un cri de surprise et envoya son coude taper contre celui qui venait de l'agripper pour lui faire lâcher prise. Une fois libre, il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Derek aux sourcils froncés – rien de très étonnant quant à ce dernier détail.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » Lança Derek sur son ton habituellement froid

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu pouvais pas simplement m'appeler, au lieu de m'agresser ? » Rétorqua Stiles d'une voix tout aussi glaciale

« Arrête de toujours dramatiser les choses. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir si je dramatise toujours les choses ? Tu ne me connais pas. »

Derek eut soudainement l'air réellement énervé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un bruit de portière qui claque attira son attention et celle de Stiles vers le pick-up.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Derek ? » Demanda sèchement Malia qui venait de sortir de sa voiture, les bras croisés sur la poitrine

« J'ai deux mots à dire à Stiles, remonte dans la voiture. »

« Mais bien sûr ! » S'écria Malia en roulant des yeux. « J'obéis toujours à tes ordres, c'est bien connu. »

« Tu vas dire quoi à Peter ? Que tu dors chez une amie ? » Souffla Derek

Devant l'air outré de Malia, Stiles décida qu'il fallait mieux calmer le jeu, même si à cet instant précis, il avait plus envie d'envoyer balader Derek que de lui parler.

« C'est bon Malia, j'arrive tout de suite. » Dit-il d'une voix la plus douce possible, espérant l'apaiser

Malia hocha la tête furieusement, soupira bruyamment et claqua la portière de sa voiture après être entrée dedans. Bon, il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à l'apaiser, mais elle avait capitulé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Derek l'attrapa par le poignet et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

« T'es sérieux, là ? » S'énerva Stiles en tirant sur son bras

Derek ne s'arrêta qu'une dizaine de mètres plus loin, mais il ne le lâcha pas et tourna vers lui un regard assassin.

« A quoi tu joues, Stiles ? » Demanda Derek entre ses dents

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je croyais que Malia ne t'intéressait pas, et là, tu l'amènes chez toi. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que je l'emmène chez moi ? Tu n'es pas venu nous voir de la soirée, tu étais trop occupé à regarder Erica. »

Derek haussa les sourcils et le lâcha soudainement comme s'il venait de se prendre une décharge électrique. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, réalisant à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire donnait l'impression qu'il était terriblement jaloux.

« Je n'ai pas passé mon temps à…regarder Erica. » Répondit finalement Derek d'une voix hésitante. « Je t'ai vu avec ma cousine, il y a un instant. Tu n'as pas bu, tu peux très bien conduire, mais vous prenez une voiture, et je doute que tu ailles chez nous quand son père y est. Ton coloc n'est pas là ce soir, je suppose ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Malia est une grande fille, non ? Je ne l'oblige pas à venir chez moi. » Répliqua Stiles sur un ton de défi

Derek attrapa une nouvelle fois le poignet droit de Stiles, et il l'attira contre lui, limitant la distance entre leur visage à quelques centimètres.

« Je croyais qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas. » Répéta-t-il

Le cœur de Stiles s'était mis à battre plus vite que jamais, si fort qu'il pouvait presque le sentir lui vriller les tempes. Le tumulte des étudiants encore sur le terrain lui paraissait bien lointain, et sa fatigue plus intense. Cependant, il n'était pas question pour lui de sembler faible devant Derek.

« Depuis lundi, je remets les choses en perspective. » Dit-il très calmement

Derek claqua la langue contre son palet, agacé, et il reprit de la distance.

« Je ne vais pas m'amuser à blesser Malia, je ne suis pas comme ça. » Ajouta Stiles en croisant les bras sur son torse

« Tu crois que c'est tout ce qui me préoccupe, hein ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer quelque chose sans y réfléchir, mais il s'arrêta dans son élan. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait dire Derek par-là, mais il avait bien trop de fierté pour le lui demander.

« Tu es vraiment agaçant, Stiles. »

« Que…hein ? » Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à répondre, pris au dépourvu par le changement de ton et de registre

Derek poussa un soupir énervé, et sans un mot de plus, il se détourna et avança d'un pas rapide vers le terrain. Stiles, lui, resta planté sur place un instant, la bouche entrouverte, pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce qui venait de se passer, quand il entendit klaxonner derrière lui. Revenant à la réalité, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et fit volte-face à son tour pour rejoindre Malia qui, apparemment, s'impatientait.

Quand il monta dans la voiture, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres pour cacher son trouble, elle démarra immédiatement, sans doute pressée de s'éloigner de son cousin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » Demanda-t-elle sans lâcher la route des yeux

« Oh…euh, rien…juste que je…que j'arrête de lui voler la vedette en cours de peinture. »

Malia haussa les épaules et n'ajouta rien, même s'il était clair qu'elle était très sceptique. Pour ce soir là, ces explications minables suffiraient. Stiles n'avait pas le cœur et le courage de réfléchir davantage, alors il se contenta de la guider jusqu'à chez lui. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'appartement, n'échangeant pas même un mot dans les escaliers, ni quand Stiles referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

« C'est très joli… » Finit par dire Malia. « Bien rangé pour un appartement habité par deux mecs. »

Stiles se fit la réflexion qu'il avait été inspiré de faire un peu de ménage et de rangement dans la matinée. Du reste, l'appartement n'était composé que d'un salon d'une taille raisonnable au milieu duquel trônaient un grand canapé moelleux, une table basse et une télévision entourée de consoles de jeux. Dans le fond de la pièce, leur petite cuisine américaine n'était pas, pour une rare fois, envahie par la vaisselle sale. Il ne restait plus que les toilettes, les deux chambres, et, entre elles, la minuscule salle de bain.

« Merci. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais… »

« Non, c'est parfait. » L'interrompit Malia

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire plus timide qu'habituellement, puis, d'un pas lent et hésitant, elle s'avança vers lui. Stiles resta d'abord immobile, ne sachant pas tout à fait ce qu'il faisait là, avec elle, mais il finit par réagir quand elle leva une main légèrement tremblante vers son visage.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa doucement la joue de Stiles, puis elle la laissa glisser dans sa nuque et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord timide, elle se fit plus insistante, et comme s'il revenait seulement à ce moment à la réalité, Stiles répondit au baiser. Il l'embrassa tendrement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Lydia, puis il la laissa jouer avec sa lèvre inférieure, glisser sur son menton et remonter pour demander l'autorisation de rencontrer sa langue. Quand ils se détachèrent un instant, reprenant leur souffle avec un sourire entendu, Stiles souffla contre la nuque de Malia :

« Je ne te savais pas si entreprenante. »

« Je t'imaginais moins timide. » Se défendit-elle avec un léger rire

« Timide ? Moi ? »

Stiles passa ses mains sous les fesses de Malia, et, comprenant son jeu, elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'agrippa à son cou. Avec un rire mi nerveux mi amusé, elle scella une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres tandis que Stiles avançait vers sa chambre, la soutenant toujours. Quand elle sentit le bois contre son dos, Malia fit glisser sa main sur la porte, à la recherche de la poignée qu'elle tourna rapidement. La seconde d'après, elle était allongée sur un lit confortable à l'odeur familière. Le souffle court, elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Stiles, qui, à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, en frissonna. Sa respiration était aussi irrégulière que celle de Malia, son corps bouillant, ses mouvements pressés. Il avait toujours pensé être de ceux qui ne faisaient l'amour qu'avec la personne dont ils étaient amoureux, il s'était fourvoyé. Pourtant, il voulait aimer la jeune fille de cette façon, si fort qu'il était à deux doigts d'en pleurer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il souffre de ne pas avoir ramené Derek chez lui plutôt que Malia ?

* * *

Pitié, ne me tuez pas, vous avez besoin que je vive si vous voulez la suite ! En attendant, laissez-moi vous crier mon amour dans les réponses à vos adorables reviews (si j'oublie quelqu'un, vous pouvez venir m'engueuler par mp, je le vivrai bien) :

**Arianna Heawing** : Owiii vive moi, vive ton pseudo…et vive ce chapitre ?

**La Dictateuse **: Je précise mp ? Naan, décidément pas besoin ! Mais je veux juste te remercier une nouvelle fois parce que tu gères trop ! :3

**Sanga36** : Bon, euh…du coup, c'était pas pour ce chapitre les autres rendez-vous. Mais il ne faut pas désespérer, ça viendra sûrement ! Merci :)

**DianeMoon** : Waouh c'est super gentil ça, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite t'ira !

**Djahane Hale** : Oh, ma fan de Supernatural ! Ouaip, heureusement que Kira est là. Je la plains un peu quand même x) Merci beaucoup ! :)

**m.a7** : Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Julia13verseau **: Haha ça tu l'as dit ! merci :)

**Drew** : C'est adorable, merci, je suis très contente que tu aies aimé ! à bientôt ! :D

**Enoa2** : Haha non, Derek ne s'est pas (encore huhu…) mis tout nu ! Et c'était sûrement pas pour ce chapitre non plus…j'espère que tu n'auras pas été déçue par cette suite, je promets du changement positif pour la suite haha. Merci beaucoup, je vais avoir besoin de courage pour mes partiels !

**Drayy** : Oh mercii ! Oups, tant pis pour le Derek gentil ! Patience…

**Guest** : ça a le mérite d'être clair ! :p merci !

**Toonette** : Hm…oups !

**Allima** : Merci puissance mille pour toi, on peut dire que tu m'as gâtée haha :D J'espère que ce premier AU sur ce pairing te plait toujours alors :) J'ai eu la même expérience pour mon premier jour de fac, c'est traumatisant xD

Tu as raison pour cette histoire de référence, on cite directement Dumbledore, pas JK Rowling, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, c'est fort ! Et si, moi je jure sur la tête de Cas mouhahaha !

Ouais, je teste la théorie du soufflé au fromage, encore maintenant, ça marche ou pas ? xD En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous ces supers compliments, ça me motive tellement ! J'en suis à répondre aux reviews en écoutant Taylor Swift (elle me suiiiit) et Eminem pour pas fermer les yeux, vivement la fin des partiels x) A bientôt ! :D

**Riah021101** : Je me sens mal du coup ! Mais merci haha :D

**Wendy05** : Ta review m'a vraiment faite très plaisir, c'est tellement gentil ! Je serais curieuse de savoir ton idée, tiens…je me demande si c'est possible de trouver ! Je suis désolée d'avoir posté cette suite plus tard que prévu, je serai bientôt débarrassée des partiels :) Faut vraiment que je lutte contre le chocolat moi, avec l'été qui arrive, je vais chialer sur la plage, c'est trop triste x) Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ! :)

Et voilà, bisous mes cheesecakes adorés !


	10. Foutu pour foutu

Hé ! Vous savez quoi ? Je pourrais pleurer tellement que vous êtes trop adorables ! (ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre qui suit est un poil plus français)

Sérieusement, je pense que j'écris deux fois plus vite grâce à vous. Quand on se sent encouragé et qu'on sait qu'on n'écrit pas dans le vide, ça donne forcément envie de donner une suite rapidement, et du coup, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres.

Alors merci beaucoup, et merci aussi pour vos encouragements pour mes partiels (dans une semaine je serai officiellement libre !)

On se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude, bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour la troisième fois, Stiles tenta de faire entrer la clé de son appartement dans la serrure. Pour la troisième fois, il n'y arriva pas. Il poussa un soupir désespéré, appuya sa tête contre la porte et ferma les yeux avec force, épuisé et à bout de nerfs – il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Alors qu'il se morfondait et pestait contre lui-même, il se sentit partir en avant, et, à cause de son manque de réactivité, seul un bras entourant soudainement son torse lui permit de ne pas faire une chute particulièrement ridicule.

« T'es là, toi ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, j'allais appeler ton père, la police, et coller des avis de recherche dans toute la ville ! »

« Désolé… » S'excusa Stiles d'une voix endormie. « Il fallait que je récupère ma Jeep à la fac. Malia m'y a déposé, mais le temps de l'aller-retour… »

« On a dû se croiser alors, je suis rentré i peine dix minutes. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un, Scott n'avait pas harcelé Stiles d'appels et de messages lorsqu'il avait trouvé l'appartement vide. Deux, il affichait un sourire complètement stupide et ses yeux donnaient l'impression de briller de bonheur.

« Ok… » Souffla Stiles avec un sourire. « Toi, t'as des choses à me dire. »

« Café ? » Proposa Scott en acquiesçant vivement

« Va me falloir la cafetière entière, je crois. »

Après une tasse de café bien serré – trois pour Stiles – pour se remettre de leur courte nuit, les deux jeunes hommes s'affalèrent paresseusement dans le canapé, prêts à se raconter ce qui leur valait leurs cernes et leurs bâillements incessants.

« Alors, je suppose que ça concerne la jolie Kira. »

« Qui d'autre ? » Répondit Scott sur un ton niais, qui obligea Stiles à serrer sa mâchoire et à retenir son souffle pour ne pas rire. « Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé que tu n'aies pas pu venir. La soirée était vraiment super ! »

« Une prochaine fois, mais je suis content que vous vous soyez éclatés. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Sérieux, c'était génial, sauf le moment où... »

Scott s'interrompit de lui-même, puis son sourire s'effaça un instant pour laisser place à un air vaguement dégoûté, et totalement perplexe.

« Où Isaac a commencé à chanter l'hymne allemand en espagnol. Là, c'était carrément gênant, parce qu'il avait cet espèce de…de slip ? Ouais, c'était bien un slip…bref, il était sur sa tête. Et puis Liam l'a rejoint, il a fait les chœurs dans un truc qui ressemblait à une langue slave. C'était limite effrayant, mais c'est peut-être parce que j'avais bu. »

Cette fois, Stiles éclata franchement de rire en imaginant ses deux amis bourrés, se ridiculisant sur l'air de l'hymne allemand. En plus, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Isaac et Liam connaissaient un autre hymne que le leur, et des langues étrangères…comme quoi, l'alcool révélait bien des talents.

« Enfin, du coup, Kira et moi, on est sortis prendre l'air. » Reprit Scott en récupérant au passage son sourire niais.

« Et donc, lequel des deux ? »

« Lequel des deux quoi ? »

« Lequel des deux a embrassé l'autre le premier ? » Reprécisa Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, en réalité plus amusé qu'autre chose

« Oh, à propos de ça…c'était assez gênant, parce qu'on s'est penchés au même moment, et on s'est cognés, du coup… » Scott marqua une pause, puis il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Stiles qui était reparti dans un fou rire. « Hé ! Te marre pas, c'était horrible ! Mais bon…après, on s'est rattrapés. C'était incroyable, j'avais l'impression d'embrasser une fille pour la toute première fois. »

Et un air encore plus stupide, un. Quand Scott entamait une relation avec une fille, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Même s'il s'en amusait, Stiles était en réalité profondément heureux et soulagé de le voir comme ça. Après tout, son meilleur ami avait aussi expérimenté, quelques mois avant lui, la douleur et la difficulté de se relever d'une rupture avec la personne que l'on aimait. Kira était une fille bien, et Stiles était persuadé qu'elle saurait éclipser le souvenir d'Allison.

« Eh ben, bravo Scotty, toutes mes félicitations, on peut dire que tu t'es super bien débrouillé. »

« Je réalise pas tout à fait, mais ça faisait un moment que je m'étais pas senti aussi bien. Mais on aura le temps d'en reparler, parce que là, je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé, hier pour toi. »

D'un seul coup, la conversation prenait une tournure beaucoup moins amusante, mais il allait bien falloir qu'il dise quelque chose à Scott, et ce en sachant qu'il était inutile de lui mentir – ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis bien trop longtemps.

« C'est un peu compliqué… » Commença-t-il d'une voix volontairement basse. « Malia a dormi ici cette nuit, et, disons que… »

Il passa nerveusement sa main droite dans ses cheveux, et en une fraction de seconde, l'expression d'abord curieuse de Scott devint soudainement beaucoup plus fermée.

« Ne me dis pas que tu avais envie de t'envoyer en l'air à ce point-là, Stiles ? »

« C'est pas une question de ça, j'te jure ! J'adore Malia, je ne lui donnerais pas de faux espoirs juste pour coucher avec elle ! »

« Alors pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne ressens rien pour elle, et là, tu vas juste perdre toutes tes chances avec Derek, et… »

« Déjà, je n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance avec Derek. » L'interrompit sèchement Stiles

Il détestait se prendre la tête avec son meilleur ami, mais que Scott l'amène, même si c'était involontaire, à dire haut et fort qu'il savait très bien que Derek ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui…c'était plus difficile à encaisser que prévu.

« Je ne veux pas blesser Malia, et oui, tu as raison…je ne ressens rien que de l'amitié pour elle, mais je peux toujours essayer, non ? Rien ne dit que je ne vais pas finir par tomber amoureux d'elle, et si ça pouvait arriver, on serait heureux tous les deux, pas vrai ? »

« Stiles…tu sais très bien que tu ne fonctionnes pas comme ça. » Soupira Scott. « Même si tu n'y crois pas, tu marches aux coups de foudre, et tu en as eu un pour Derek, pas pour Malia. C'était déjà comme ça avec Lydia. »

Stiles soupira à son tour et il rejeta sa tête en arrière pour la caler contre le canapé, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

« Avoir le coup de foudre, ça veut rien dire. Si ça existe, c'est qu'une question d'hormones, et ça finit par passer. »

« Pense ce que tu veux, mais je doute vraiment que sortir avec la cousine de Derek, le voir chaque semaine et aller chez lui t'aide à faire en sorte que _ça passe_. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, mais il resta silencieux. Il savait que Scott avait raison, il ne pouvait pas faire preuve de mauvaise foi au point de le nier. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore prévu de plan de secours, dans le cas où il cesserait d'être égoïste. Parce qu'égoïste, il l'était.

_Rendre Malia heureuse ? T'as pas trouvé plus pourri comme prétexte ? _Ragea-t-il contre lui-même en se levant lentement du canapé.

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Scott acquiesça sans ajouter un mot – il avait sans doute compris que le sujet était clos pour le week-end. Stiles avait besoin de réfléchir, même s'il se voyait déjà plus comater dans son lit jusqu'au lundi matin.

Quand ce fameux lundi matin arriva justement, il ne put que constater qu'il ne s'était absolument pas trompé. Son esprit était toujours autant dans le brouillard, son moral vacillant, et son envie de voir un Hale étrangement – ou pas tant que ça – basse. Pourtant, il était là, devant la salle de littérature, hésitant encore à assister au cours de Peter.

La veille, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Malia, juste un mignon petit « bonne nuit Stiles », accompagné d'un cœur qu'il avait bêtement renvoyé à son tour. Evidemment, il ne doutait pas du fait que Peter ne soit au courant de rien, mais se présenter devant lui, sachant ce qui s'était passé vendredi soir…c'était tout de même assez gênant, voire carrément angoissant.

Quand un groupe de six étudiants arrivèrent devant la salle, il en profita pour se faufiler entre eux et rentrer le plus discrètement possible, espérant ainsi se faire oublier par son professeur de littérature. Il s'installa dans le fond de la classe et sortit ses affaires sans lever les yeux, l'ignorant à tel point qu'il aurait pu douter de sa présence si Peter n'avait pas commencé son cours d'une voix forte.

Le reste du temps, il resta affalé sur son bureau, prenant des notes d'une main molle en attendant impatiemment d'être libéré. Au moins, il s'avérait que l'approche de Peter, qui consistait à comparer une œuvre littéraire à son adaptation cinématographique, était intéressante et relativement instructive. Et puis, ce jour-là, il ne fit sursauter ses étudiants qu'une seule fois, en vidant son propre sac sur le sol pour trouver plus rapidement son portable qui vibrait.

Enfin, il annonça qu'aussi passionnant était-il, « toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin », et qu'il était temps « pour les jeunes de vaquer à leurs occupations futiles ». La vingtaine d'étudiants ne se fit pas prier, et Stiles profita de la masse pour tenter de s'enfuir subrepticement. Enfin, depuis un mois, il aurait dû se douter qu'on n'échappait pas à un Hale aussi facilement…

Comme pour le lui confirmer, la main puissante de Peter se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux pas de la porte. Se résignant, il attendit que les dernières personnes sortent pour la refermer devant lui – il n'avait pas envie que tout le couloir profite de ses échanges avec son professeur – puis il se retourna, un léger sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

« Stiles, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Peter sur un ton inquiet

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis juste…euh, fatigué. »

« Oh, je comprends, la vie étudiante. »

Quelque secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que Peter daigne enfin le briser :

« J'étais inquiet parce que tu avais l'air ailleurs et un peu renfermé mais…je dois t'avouer que je ne viens pas te parler uniquement pour cette raison. »

« Je vous écoute. » Répondit simplement Stiles en essayant de sembler naturel et détendu – ce qui était sûrement un échec

« Eh bien…je voulais te dire que je suis sincèrement ravi que tu t'entendes si bien avec Malia, Cora et Derek. Je suis content de savoir qu'ils se sont faits un ami comme toi, particulièrement ma fille qui a toujours eu plus de mal à en avoir. »

Après la pause que marqua Peter, Stiles sentit qu'il devait répondre quelque chose, mais il en était incapable. A l'entente du prénom de Malia, sa culpabilité se décupla, et son corps se crispa.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » Reprit Peter avant de se racler la gorge et de poursuivre sur son ton étrangement sérieux « J'ai…comment dire ? L'impression que Derek s'ouvre un peu plus en ce moment, et je crois tu n'y es pas pour rien. »

« Non, je…je n'y suis pour rien. » Souffla Stiles en sortant soudainement de son mutisme. « Malia est mon amie, et j'apprécie beaucoup Cora, mais Derek et moi, on se connaît à peine. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais… »

« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, Stiles, c'est tout. A la maison, je dois te confier que tu fais partie des principaux sujets de conversation depuis que tu es arrivé à East Bay. Crois-moi, c'est rare de voir Derek s'intéresser et réagir à ce que l'on se dit le soir, depuis quelques années…alors je me suis dit que, peut-être, quelqu'un avait enfin réussi à fissurer la carapace… »

« La carapace ? Le mur de béton, plutôt. »

En réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Stiles sentit bêtement son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, et il leva de grands yeux étonnés vers un Peter déjà mort de rire.

« Tu vois ? Tu t'en soucies toi aussi. » Articula difficilement le professeur entre deux éclats de rire

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais il se sentait à la fois terriblement gêné et perturbé. Outre le fait qu'il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, il avait tout de même appris qu'il ne laissait pas Derek complètement indifférent…enfin, il était hors de question de se faire des films, à dix-huit ans, il estimait devoir passer au-dessus de ça. Evidemment, qu'il ne laissait pas Derek indifférent : dès son premier jour à la fac, il s'était arrangé pour se rendre détestable à ses yeux.

« Monsieur Ha…euh, Peter, je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller, alors… »

« Bien sûr, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. » Répondit-il avec un sourire sincère

Stiles lui adressa un nouveau sourire forcé, puis il fit volte-face sans attendre plus longtemps, et il quitta la classe avant de traverser le couloir d'un pas rapide, juste au cas où Peter aurait encore quelque chose à lui dire.

Cependant, au moment où il allait enfin descendre les escaliers, il entendit une voix féminine appeler son nom et, sachant qu'il allait se faire poursuivre dans toute la fac s'il ne se retournait pas, il fit demi-tour, affichant un léger sourire à Cora. Le sort s'acharnait cruellement sur lui.

« Tu me reconnais ? » Lança la jeune fille avec un petit rire

« Désolé, on ne s'est pas vus beaucoup ces derniers temps. » S'excusa Stiles, embarrassé

« Pas depuis la soirée chez moi. » Précisa-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. « C'est le soir où j'ai compris que malgré tous mes efforts, je ne t'intéresserai jamais comme je le voulais. »

Ce n'était pas le sort qui s'acharnait sur lui, c'était les Hale.

« A propos de ça, Cora, je… »

« C'est bon, t'inquiète pas, je vais survivre ! Contrairement à ma cousine, je sais accepter rapidement le fait que mon intérêt pour un garçon ne soit pas réciproque. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il y a d'autres poissons dans l'océan, tout ça…et puis, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, alors je n'ai aucun regret à avoir ! »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Stiles resta sans voix, et il sentit son rythme cardiaque reprendre de la vitesse. Comment Cora avait-elle pu comprendre qu'il ne partageait pas réellement les sentiments de Malia ? Au moins, ça expliquait pourquoi elle n'était pas arrivée comme une furie pour l'étriper : elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse, puisqu'elle savait que sa cousine n'avait pas « gagné ».

« Bref, tout ça pour te dire que Malia te cherchait, et que je lui ai dit que le lundi, tu mangeais avec tes amis derrière l'université, c'est bien ça ? Tu devrais y aller, en ce moment, on s'engueule moins que d'habitude, alors ça serait dommage. »

« Oui, je vais y aller tout de suite ! » S'empressa de répondre Stiles, beaucoup moins lent à réagir lorsqu'il s'agissait d'échapper à l'emprise d'un Hale

« Ah, juste une dernière chose. Malia et moi, on n'est pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais elle reste ma cousine. Si elle est à ramasser à la petite cuillère, compte-tenu du fait qu'elle n'a pas d'amis, c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper, alors si tu pouvais éviter de trop la blesser. »

« Je suis l'ami de Malia, et je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire du mal. »

« Mais ça va venir, parce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? C'est faux, je ne suis pas… »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu sors avec ton amie, sachant qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, sans aucune raison ? » Soupira Cora. « Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre à faire ça uniquement parce que tu es en manque ou que tu ne veux pas être seul. Donc c'est forcément que tu veux t'enlever quelqu'un de la tête. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, à la fois surpris par la perspicacité de Cora, et effrayé à l'idée qu'il soit si facile de lire lui. Pire encore, il n'arrivait pas à nier les propos de la jeune fille, à nier qu'il essayait d'enlever Derek de sa tête, et que pour ça, il _utilisait _Malia. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter la dure réalité, alors que son mensonge était tellement plus vivable.

« On aura l'occasion d'en reparler, de toute façon. Si je ne peux pas être ta copine, je veux au moins être ton amie. » Reprit plus joyeusement Cora, comme s'ils venaient simplement de parler du beau temps

« Avec plaisir. » Acquiesça Stiles avec un sourire

« Dans ce cas, je te libère ! A bientôt, Stiles. »

Cora fit demi-tour après un dernier signe de la main, et sans attendre plus longtemps, Stiles se précipita dans les escaliers – cette fois, Scott allait vraiment lancer un avis de recherche.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait fait le tour de l'université pour rejoindre la grande étendue d'herbe où il devait retrouver ses amis, et…sa petite-amie ?

Il retrouva les cinq étudiants assis sous l'ombre d'un arbre, en train de boire et de manger tranquillement, quand Isaac le remarqua à son tour, se leva d'un bond et entoura ses épaules de son bras, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais regardez qui voilà ! On ne t'attendait plus, jeune fille ! » S'exclama-t-il sous les regards amusés des quatre autres

« Désolé, je devais finir un devoir, et j'avais pas vu l'heure. »

Isaac le lâcha non sans lancer un petit « on m'la fait pas à moi », et il regagna sa place au moment où Malia se levait.

« Salut ! » Lança-t-elle gaiement en avançant vers Stiles

« Hey, comment ça va ? » Répondit-il plus naturellement qu'il ne l'aurait espéré

« Très bien. »

Comme pour le prouver, elle s'avança encore jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, puis elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout de suite, ça devenait beaucoup moins naturel. Cependant – et malgré les « ouuh ! » bien lourds d'Isaac et de Liam – Stiles répondit au baiser furtif, puis il laissa Malia prendre sa main avant de s'installer près d'elle dans l'herbe.

Il était tenté de lancer un coup d'œil à Scott, appuyé contre l'arbre et collé à Kira, mais il se rappela qu'il fallait mieux éviter son regard dans ces circonstances.

« Regarde-nous, Isaac. » Soupira exagérément Liam. « Les derniers célibataires de la bande. J'ai toujours su qu'on allait finir comme ça. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment célibataire. Je suis plutôt…en relation libre avec tous ceux que je pourrais potentiellement mettre dans mon lit. » Se défendit Isaac, l'air complètement sérieux

« Par contre, toi, Liam, tu es trop jeune pour ces choses-là. » Ajouta Scott en hochant la tête

« C'est vrai qu'il fait jeune… » Souffla Malia comme si elle était en pleine réflexion, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté en observant Liam. « Tu as quoi ? Quinze ans ? »

Scott, Isaac, Kira et Stiles partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, provoqué par l'innocence de Malia et accentué par la réaction de Liam, qui venait de s'empourprer.

« J'ai dix-sept ans ! Juste un an de moins que vous ! » Râla-t-il

« Tu as des traits de bébé. » Acheva Malia en haussant les épaules

« Arrête Malia, pitié, j'vais mourir ! J'peux plus respirer ! » Supplia Isaac entre deux éclats de rire, les mains appuyées contre son ventre

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Après avoir retrouvé son souffle, Stiles lança un regard derrière son épaule, attiré par le son d'un rire féminin qu'il pensait connaître. A une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, Derek tenait la main d'Erica, qui affichait un large sourire et surtout, une jupe particulièrement courte. Il les fixa un instant, oubliant la conversation de ses amis qui avait déviée sur leur victoire de vendredi soir, quand Derek tourna à son tour son regard vers lui. Un regard profond et électrisant, dans lequel il resta plongé quelques secondes. Quand il réalisa qu'il venait de se griller lamentablement, il coupa son souffle et détourna vivement la tête pour reporter son attention sur Malia, qui jouait distraitement avec ses doigts.

Au moment où Kira prit la parole, il leva machinalement la tête vers elle et, malgré ses efforts pour l'éviter jusqu'alors, il croisa cette fois le regard de Scott, qui n'avait rien raté de ce qui venait de se passer.

Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était gêné, il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, laissant Malia triturer l'autre, et il se replongea dans la conversation avec un naturel feint.

Quand son réveil sonna, Stiles envoya sa main frapper directement dessus avec un gémissement plaintif. Hors de question de se lever ce matin-là.

« Debout là-d'dans ! »

Scott en avait visiblement décidé autrement. Après avoir ouvert la porte à la volée, il se précipita sur la fenêtre et il tira le rideau.

« Naan, c'est bon, j'suis trop crevé… » Geignit Stiles en rabattant la couette sur sa tête

« T'es trop crevé ou tu veux pas aller à ton cours de peinture ? » Soupira Scott en soulevant la couette de force

« C'est même pas un cours obligatoire, c'est qu'un fichu club. »

Stiles tenta de se cacher sous son oreiller, mais Scott fut plus rapide et il l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Debout. Il est temps que tu vois Derek, histoire de te rappeler que tu fais une connerie avec Malia. »

« T'as pas des cours, toi aussi ? Kira va t'attendre. »

« Bien tenté, mais je commence dans deux heures. J'ai tout mon temps. »

Stiles poussa un long soupir, enfouit son visage contre le matelas, espérant naïvement que Scott ait pitié de lui et finisse par s'en aller, mais au bout de cinq minutes à se faire tirer les cheveux et secouer dans tous les sens, il se résigna.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je me lève ! »

« Bonne initiative mon pote ! » Se moqua Scott en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Stiles repoussa sa main en bougonnant des choses incompréhensibles, mais il se leva finalement sous le regard ravi de Scott, pour filer directement à la douche.

Une heure plus tard, il était devant l'atelier, arrivé avec cinq minutes de retard. Il patientait devant, les mains dans les poches, comme s'il attendait que la porte s'ouvre toute seule. En réalité, il se demandait simplement ce qu'il fichait ici. Derek était sans doute derrière la porte, content de voir que lui n'y était pas.

Le lendemain, il était censé retrouver Malia en-dehors de l'université pour la première fois depuis le match de crosse. Il avait passé ces trois derniers jours à lui tenir la main et à répondre à ses baisers sans que rien ne change entre eux, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Il allait devoir s'impliquer de plus en plus, ce dont il serait incapable s'il continuait à attendre quelque chose de quelqu'un qui se fichait de lui. Scott avait eu raison de le pousser à aller en cours. Il devait s'y rendre, et mettre fin à cette blague.

C'était justement parce qu'il était avec Malia qu'il devait rentrer dans cette salle. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à côtoyer – et juste ça – Derek, puisqu'il était le cousin de sa petite-amie, et qu'il allait encore être amené à le croiser souvent. Il devait lui montrer, ou plutôt lui faire croire, qu'il le laissait complètement indifférent.

Sûr de sa résolution, il se décida enfin à entrer dans la salle, visiblement pour le plus grand bonheur de Monsieur Reedus qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Monsieur Stilinski ! Je vous en prie, installez-vous. Le thème d'aujourd'hui n'est pas des plus évidents : personnifier une émotion. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez nous présenter ! »

Stiles acquiesça avec un sourire poli, puis il contourna le cercle des chevalets pour retrouver le sien. Sans surprise, Derek était assis devant sa toile, à côté de sa place vide, un pinceau teinté de bleu dans sa main droite. Stiles prit une inspiration discrète, puis il fonça s'asseoir sans un mot ni un regard pour lui avant de fouiller maladroitement dans son sac, dont il fit tomber la moitié du contenu avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas de matériel à apporter, puisque tout était déjà à sa gauche.

Non, il n'était absolument pas perturbé. Du tout.

« T'as pas fini ton bordel ? J'étais en pleine concentration, avant que tu te ramènes. »

Stiles se figea à l'entente de sa voix, mais il se contenta de répondre en claquant sa langue contre son palet. Derek soupira, mais encore une fois, il fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas y prêter attention. Après dix minutes à fixer sa toile sans ciller, le thème, _personnifier une émotion_, lui revint en tête, et malgré son cruel manque d'imagination quand il s'agissait de peindre ou de dessiner, il plongea au hasard un pinceau dans la mare noire étalée sur sa palette.

« Alors, ça se passe bien avec Malia ? »

Enfermé dans sa bulle, Stiles sursauta et lâcha son pinceau qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Il fit signe de la main à son professeur que tout allait bien, puis il ramassa l'outil avant de le reposer sur sa palette.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se maudire lui-même pour sa réaction stupide, ou Derek pour lui poser _cette_ question. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans l'atelier, il tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard aussi clair qu'hypnotisant.

« Et toi, ça se passe bien avec Erica ? » Répondit-il froidement

Derek haussa les épaules, puis il retourna à sa toile sans un mot. Stiles l'observa un instant, passant par les traits droits de son visage, ses lèvres rosées, son corps parfaitement musclé qui lui donnait une allure intimidante alors que tous ses mouvements étaient d'une surprenante élégance. A chaque fois qu'il pouvait vraiment le regarder, Stiles se rappelait pourquoi il avait fini par se retrouver ici, dans cet étrange club de peinture. Mais ce jour-là, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ou devait vouloir, alors il se détourna à son tour.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Stiles se contenta de gribouiller dans le bas de sa toile, histoire que monsieur Reedus le pense en train de créer une nouvelle œuvre « à la française », quand la voix grave et chaude de Derek l'interrompit une nouvelle fois :

« Est-ce que tu ressens autre chose que de l'amitié pour elle ? »

« Quoi ? » Soupira Stiles en se replongeant dans son regard

« Pour Malia. Est-ce que tu ressens… »

« Oui. Ça se pourrait bien. »

Il n'avait jamais été un très bon menteur, mais au moins, jusqu'à maintenant, il s'en sortait bien : il n'essayait même pas de relancer désespérément la conversation ! Il avait même décidé de se refocaliser sur ses gribouillis, quand Derek eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

S'il répondait cette fois, ce n'était pas si grave, après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait cherché. Enervé, vexé, peut-être, il posa son pinceau et posa des yeux assassins sur le Hale.

« T'es vraiment bipolaire tu sais ? » S'emporta-t-il à voix basse – crédibilité moyenne, mais il était toujours en classe… « J'ai compris dès le début que t'avais un sérieux problème relationnel, mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement. »

« Je me suis dit exactement la même chose à propos de toi, le jour où tu m'as pris en photo contre mon gré et sans me connaître. » Rétorqua Derek avec un calme déstabilisant

« C'est génial, ça fait deux sociopathes bipolaires, alors ! Tu sais quoi, Derek ? On devrait se rendre un énorme service et s'éviter. Un _bonjour_ pour la forme devant ta famille, et rien d'autre. »

Stiles se leva précipitamment, ignorant les regards des autres étudiants qui commençaient à dévier vers eux, dont celui de Monsieur Reedus.

« Monsieur Stilinski, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Ça fait à peine vingt minutes, vous avez déjà fini de… »

« Presque. » Lança sèchement Stiles

Personnifier une émotion, hein ? Il récupéra son pinceau, le trempa une nouvelle fois dans le noir, et écrivit dans la moitié encore blanche de sa toile « Agacement profond », puis il dessina une flèche dont la pointe désignait clairement Derek, qui se contenta de soupirer en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je quitte le club. » Dit-il en lançant son sac sur son épaule

« Mais, monsieur Stilinski… »

« C'est bon, j'en ai marre de peindre. Je vais tenter un truc plus concret comme...l'équipe de crosse, par exemple. Ne le prenez pas mal. »

« _Marre_ de peindre? Mais, je croyais que vous... »

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

Stiles se précipita vers la porte de l'atelier, et, sans prendre la peine d'écouter les protestations de son professeur, il la derrière lui. Il continua sa route d'un pas furieux dans le couloir vide, quand il entendit un deuxième bruit sourd derrière lui, semblable à celui qu'il venait de provoquer en fermant la porte.

Il soupira et accéléra le pas, certain qu'il s'agissait de monsieur Reedus le poursuivant pour réclamer des explications, quand une main enserra son bras.

Il sursauta et essaya de se dégager immédiatement, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, quand il se sentit emporté en avant.

« Derek ? » S'étonna-t-il en tirant sur son bras

Il essaya sans succès de se dégager de l'emprise avec plus de force, mais Derek le traînait résolument dans le couloir.

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » S'énerva Stiles en accélérant le pas pour essayer d'arriver à sa hauteur

De sa main libre, Derek sortit un trousseau chargé de clés de sa poche, puis il tourna subitement à l'angle. Stiles manqua de peu de se prendre le mur en pleine tête – et il ne manqua pas de le signaler par un grognement – et, deux secondes après, il entendit un bruit de serrure que l'on ouvre, et il se retrouva propulsé dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. Il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse sur un meuble, qu'il identifia comme étant une table recouverte de livres quand Derek alluma la lumière après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

Stiles balaya rapidement la pièce des yeux, le pouls rapide en se demandant où est-ce qu'il avait atterrit. Moins grande qu'une salle de classe, elle contenait une dizaine de petites tables, toutes pleines de livres empilés, des chaises, une armoire et même un canapé beige tâché par ce qui semblait être du café. Les stores étaient fermés, et une odeur de renfermé et de peinture flottait dans l'air.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » Demanda Stiles en se retournant vers Derek. « Ta cachette de sociopathe ? La salle sur demande ? »

Les bras résolument croisés sur son torse et le dos appuyé contre la porte, Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

« On joue au roi du silence ou à un truc comme ça ? » S'impatienta Stiles

Derek fit un pas en avant, et par réflexe, Stiles recula contre la table.

« J'ai perdu d'avance, laisse tomber. C'est bon, dis quelque chose ! »

Derek continua à avancer, lentement, un pas après l'autre. Stiles gardait son regard plongé dans le sien, l'interrogeant silencieusement sans obtenir de réponse. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, un Hale faisait s'affoler son cœur, et il commençait à en avoir marre, et maintenant, à flipper un peu.

« Si c'est pas au roi du silence, tu joues à quoi, là ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

« Le silence t'angoisse. »

Stiles compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, et que s'il ne se moquait pas, Derek commençait à s'amuser de ses réactions.

« C'est toi qui m'angoisse. Tu fais quoi ? Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix ? Je veux bien admettre que tu es _légèrement_ plus musclé que moi, et t'as juste une tête de psychopathe, là. »

Derek haussa les épaules, puis il fit un nouveau pas en avant.

« OK ! » Cria soudainement Stiles en étendant ses bras devant lui. « Tu veux des excuses, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé si j'ai froissé ton égo, mais on tue pas des gens pour ça tu sais ! J'suis même pas sûr que t'arriverais à me faire entrer dans cette armoire, et j'ai un colloc' qui me flique, si je ne rentre pas ce soir sans le prévenir, il va direct appeler la police ! En plus, mon père est shérif, et… »

« Sérieusement, Stiles ? » Soupira Derek en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres des mains tendues vers lui. « C'est pas la première fois que tu parles de ça. T'as des trucs à te reprocher, ou quoi ? »

« C'est toi ! Une forêt sombre, une salle secrète que pue le renfermé…tu m'donnes pas vraiment envie de me détendre. »

« La forêt, c'était justifié par le paysage. Et arrête avec tes histoires de salle secrète, c'est juste une pièce où on entreposait les meubles trop abîmés avant qu'ils en prennent une plus grande. J'ai pris les clés de Peter, et je me la suis approprié, c'est tout. Ils n'en faisaient rien, de toute façon. »

« C'est donc bien ta pièce de sociopathe. »

« Tu devrais t'y sentir à l'aise, alors. »

Stiles laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, dépité. Voilà pourquoi il avait fini par choisir Malia…il ne pouvait pas parler à Derek sans se prendre la tête avec lui. Et pourtant, il savait que s'il devait sortir de cette pièce tout de suite, rester sur sa décision et l'éviter, il ressentirait une sorte de vide, et il aurait des regrets. Il devait être maso, ou juste complètement taré, un truc du genre, en tout cas.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On s'entretue ou t'as un truc à me dire ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose avant que les connexions ne se fassent plus haut. Derek avait pris un ton à la fois sérieux et bien moins confiant qu'habituellement, il avait relâché ses muscles et son regard s'était vidé de toute arrogance. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus vulnérable, et en un sens, aux yeux de Stiles, il était devenu encore plus intimidant.

« Stiles, je sais que tu m'as répondu, mais tu étais énervé, et on était en cours. Je vais te poser la question une dernière fois, et, même si tu ne me dois rien, j'aimerais que tu me répondes sincèrement. »

Derek fit les quelques pas qui lui restait, et quand la distance qui les séparait fut réduite à une poignée de centimètres, Stiles se crispa sur les rebords de la table derrière lui, le souffle court et le cœur de plus en plus rapide. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, quelques minutes auparavant, il était en train de s'engueuler avec Derek dans une salle de cours, et maintenant, il était là, seul avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas levé la voix depuis un moment, mais la pression était plus étouffante que jamais, et Stiles s'imaginait déjà se précipiter vers la porte pour s'enfuir à la recherche d'air.

« Je t'écoute. » Murmura-t-il par peur que sa voix le trahisse encore

« Est-ce que tu aimes Malia ? »

Stiles serra un peu plus ses mains sur la table, et il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard hypnotisant plus longtemps.

« Si tu me dis que tu l'aimes, je te promets que je te laisserai partir tout de suite, et que je ferai en sorte de m'en tenir à ce que tu m'as dit. T'éviter. »

Plus les minutes passaient, plus cette perspective semblait pénible et douloureuse pour Stiles. Si Derek ne l'avait pas emmené dans cette salle, s'il l'avait laissé partir, il serait sans doute déjà en train de se maudire dans un coin pour avoir choisi cette option stupide.

Heureusement, ou peut-être pas, il était là, et il avait encore le choix. Avec les battements rapides de son cœur, il avait presque du mal à s'entendre penser, et pourtant, la question était simple, et il en avait déjà la réponse. Il leva un regard hésitant vers Derek et il prit une inspiration discrète avant de demander d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« Et si je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ? »

Derek fit un dernier pas en avant, rompant le dernier espace qui les séparait encore en collant son corps à celui de Stiles. Il remonta doucement sa main sur le ventre plat du plus jeune pour arriver jusqu'à sa nuque, et il posa l'autre sur ses doigts encore crispés sur le bureau pour l'inciter à se détendre.

Stiles pensa un instant que, s'il avait était un peu moins résistant, il aurait pu s'évanouir tant son sang bouillait dans ses veines et lui vrillait les tempes. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi fébrile, il était encore lycéen, et en compagnie de la première personne qu'il avait aimée. Il n'était même plus certain de savoir comment réagir quand on était aussi peu maître de son propre corps, alors il décida sans vraiment y réfléchir de se laisser guider par ses réflexes.

Derek approcha son visage du sien, sans doute moins lentement qu'il ne le lui semblait, mais assez quand même pour qu'il comprenne qu'il allait devoir se réveiller. Il ferma les yeux et attrapa instinctivement le t-shirt de Derek entre ses doigts tandis que la main brûlante dans sa nuque l'incitait à se laisser aller. Quand les lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent contre les siennes, il serra un peu plus le vêtement et il l'attira vers lui, demandant silencieusement que le baiser se fasse plus pressant. Sans se faire prier, Derek vint d'abord jouer avec sa lèvre inférieure, puis il se laissa glisser sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ce que Stiles le rappelle à l'ordre par un grognement significatif.

Dès que le plus âgé délaissait ses lèvres, il se sentait terriblement frustré. L'espace d'un instant, l'idée qu'il se trompait, qu'il était immoral et faisait une erreur lui traversa l'esprit. Il était encore temps de s'éloigner, de quitter l'air brûlant de la pièce. Mais foutu pour foutu.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Derek regagna ses lèvres avec un léger sourire, et il les caressa doucement du bout de la langue. Stiles oublia aussitôt de réfléchir pour laisser parler son corps, et il entrouvrit sa bouche afin que les deux jumelles se rencontrent pour la première fois. Ouais, foutu pour foutu.

Happé par une vague de désir tandis qu'ils échangeaient ce baiser passionné, il lâcha la table pour venir poser sa main gauche dans le dos de Derek et il se hissa un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds pour demander son reste après une courte inspiration. Quelques secondes plus tard, les mains de Derek glissèrent jusque sur ses hanches, et il comprit qu'ils en avaient fini.

En se détachant de lui, Stiles se força à retenir un grognement de frustration – il fallait qu'il reprenne son souffle, et puis, s'ils continuaient, ne pas aller plus loin deviendrait une véritable torture.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il en se recalant contre la table

Derek le lâcha, fit un pas en arrière et passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air presque gêné. Pour sa plus grande surprise, mais surtout sa plus grande joie, Stiles remarqua qu'il semblait au moins aussi frustré que lui.

« Maintenant je retourne en cours et…et on en parlera bientôt. » Répondit-il de son habituelle voix grave et posée

« Bientôt quand ? » Soupira Stiles en croisant les bras sur son torse

Si Derek croyait s'en sortir comme ça ! Non, il ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois.

« _Très_ bientôt, si tu préfères. » Lui accorda Derek en soupirant à son tour

« Du genre bientôt demain, ou bientôt dans trois semaines ? Je veux pas avoir l'air d'insister, mais la dernière fois qu'on a passé du temps ensemble sans s'engueuler, après tu m'as ignoré presque deux semaines. »

Sans un mot, Derek se détourna de lui et avança en direction de la porte, qu'il déverrouilla avant de refaire face à Stiles pour lui lancer le trousseau, qu'il réceptionna aussi maladroitement qu'il était possible de le faire.

« T'as à peu près les clés de toutes les salles de la fac là-dessus, et c'est celui de Peter en principe, alors le perds pas. »

« En principe. » Répéta Stiles avec un petit rire amusé. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes ça ? »

« Parce que si je veux profiter de ma _cachette de sociopathe_, j'en ai besoin. Il va donc falloir que je la récupère très vite. Ce week-end, par exemple. »

Stiles serra le trousseau dans sa main, comme s'il avait soudainement peur qu'il essaie de s'en échapper. Derek venait de lui confier une de sorte de promesse d'un rendez-vous très proche, et il n'était sûrement pas près de la perdre.

« J'y retourne, et toi, tu reviens au club la semaine prochaine. » Lança Derek en posant sa main sur la poignée. Il entrouvrit la porte, puis il se retourna au dernier moment, un léger sourire sur les lèvres « L'équipe de crosse, hein ? Tu fais quoi ? Soixante kilos ? Trouve plus crédible, la prochaine fois. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Derek l'interrompit par un « ferme à clé en sortant », avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Non mais il se prend pour qui ? Je fais au moins soixante-quatre kilos… » Bougonna Stiles en rangeant le trousseau dans une poche de son sac

Il balaya la pièce des yeux une dernière fois, comprenant maintenant d'où venaient l'odeur de peinture et les tas de livres. Il était tenté par l'envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre – la température était étonnement, ou pas tant que ça, montée en flèche – et aussi un peu par celle d'entamer la danse de la joie. Cependant, à mesure que la réalité le rattrapait, la perspective d'un autre rendez-vous et la culpabilité diminuaient son enthousiasme. Avant de réaliser ce qui venait réellement de se passer et de s'en réjouir, il devait la vérité à Malia.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu mes petits fromages blancs 0% (eh, c'est l'été dans genre un mois !). Je sais pas ce que j'ai, ça doit être la saison des amours, mais j'ai aimé l'écrire en tout cas.

On se retrouve le plus vite possible pour les explanations (à prononcer à la française svp) entre Derek et Stiles, et…ah, ouais, y a Malia aussi. Et p'tet d'autres trucs aussi. Ouais, sûrement d'autres trucs.

Allez, c'est parti pour les réponses à vos reviews pour lesquelles je vous remercie encore 10 000 fois !

**Arianna Heawing** : Si tu savais comme j'ai la pression avec ton pseudo, pauvre de moi ! « Greluc-Malia » ? WHAT ? XD Faut que tu m'expliques ça ! Ah, tu traverses actuellement aussi la joie des exams ? Bon courage ! Et merci encore !

**La Dictateuse** : tiens tiens tiens qui voilà…j'espère que Derek t'a entendu, ce gros con. Oh, quelle vulgarité, je m'auto-choc ! « Révolte-toi louveteau », ça pourrait être une chanson de résistants de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, tu trouves pas ? Je voulais te le dire la dernière fois, j'avais oublié, donc je profite là xD T'inquiète, on va faire péter la bromance. La bromance règnera sur ce monde !

**Allima** : Non, franchement, c'est pas normal du tout, ça craint, faut remédier à ça ! Stiles est un gentil petit à la base ! Je suis moi-même tombée du côté « sauvons et protégeons Malia », je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça, mais c'est fait. Franchement, c'est normal de continuer à prendre le temps d'écrire, j'ai vraiment des lectrices supers, ça motive à fond ! :D

Au fait, je dois te remercier pour ta review sur « You've never been so wrong » au passage ! Elle m'a fait tellement plaisir, c'était adorable. J'ai passé je ne sais combien d'heures sur cette fic, alors je suis super contente que tu l'aies aimée ! Tu sais quoi, j'hésitais vraiment jusqu'au bout à faire une deathfic, et c'est ce que j'avais prévu à la base. Mais bonne nouvelle, j'ai découvert en écrivant le dernier chapitre que j'étais trop faible pour ça xD Et si tu as aimé mes titres, c'est que tu as de bons goûts musicaux huhu…Bref, merci encore, j'adore lire tes reviews ! :)

**Julia13verseau** : Et c'est en effet tout un art ! haha, merci beaucoup ! :)

**DianeMoon** : Oups, dis-moi que je me suis rattrapée ? J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, promis !

**Toonette** : Derek commence à se décider, il était temps, hein ?

**Chana06** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que c'est toujours le cas ! :)

**Sanga36** : Je pense qu'à la place de Stiles, j'aurais déjà pété un câble depuis longtemps xD mais tu as raison, il n'a pas vraiment bien agi. Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours, merci ! :)

**Kaneko Estsioay** : Kaneko le grand retour ! T'as raison, prépare-toi aux problèmes, ils arrivent, mais bon, que serait une fic sans ça ? Désolée, pas trop mon truc les savons, ça fait des bulles et tout ! Mais je me suis rattrapée de toute façon, hein ?

**Drayy** : « Beurk » XD Je me suis bien marrée tiens ! Merci ! :)

**Papuche-chan** : Ohmondieutonpseudoesttellementmignooooon ! Vite ! Injectez-lui du Sterek tout de suite, elle convulse ! Ah, non, non, c'est bon ! C'était une fausse alerte, les trucs de fangirl, tout ça…t'inquiète, je connais cette douleur. Laisse parler la fangirl qui est en toi, ça fait du bien !

Je crois que les gens aiment bien Erica en général, moi, j'l'aime pas et ça se voit. Merci pour ton soutien x) Et pareil pour Malia, son personnage est trop cool, mais rah, je veux que Stiles finisse avec Lydia ('fin, Sterek en dehors de la série, promis). Et oui, j'adore Peter, il est tellement cool :3

Les noms « Sciam » et « Scisaac » existent, aussi bizarres sonnent-ils xD Je sais pas pourquoi, pas je n'arrive pas à imaginer Scott homo ou bi, du coup je le case sans problème avec Kira ! Pour moi, ce personnage existe pour aimer Stiles de toute façon XD (attention, si je parle de bromance trop longtemps, la fangirl qui est en moi se met à hurler comme une banshee)

J'aime bien Fairy Tail, mais je dois avouer que je ne connaissais pas ce personnage. En réalité, j'ai emprunté le nom de « Reedus » à Norman Reedus, l'acteur qui joue mon personnage préféré dans The Walking Dead. Si ça se trouve, l'auteur de Fairy Tail s'est inspiré de lui xD

J'ai toujours rêvé qu'une licorne en peluche me fasse des bisous, je peux mourir heureuse maintenant, merci ! :D

**Brookedaviiis** : Contente que tu aies lutté contre ton envie haha ! C'est terrible, tout le monde a de la peine pour Malia, même moi, mais je n'avais pas le choix !

**Agathenoel51.02** : Eh bien triple merci pour toi, ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu aimes ma fic :D Quoi, je suis morte autant de fois que ça ?! Même après ce chapitre ? Je suis sûre que ton avis a changé haha. Merci beaucoup :)

**Wendy05** : Ah là là…on n'y peut rien si Derek et Stiles sont deux abrutis finis. C'est pour ça qu'ils vont bien ensemble d'ailleurs, non ? Hmm je ne sais pas pour Isaac, j'ai décidé d'en faire un amoureux de la vie et des gens, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué que ça avec lui ! merci ! :)

**Fanny** : T'inquiète pas, j'ai compris aussi, et ça me fait plaisir haha :) Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te va, dès que j'ai sorti la tête des exams, je carbure sur le prochain chapitre !

**Enoa2** : Quand j'ai lu ta phrase en majuscule qui a directement attiré mon regard, j'ai cru que tu parlais de moi, je me suis dit « Quoi ? Non ? Toi aussi tu me détestes maintenant ! » xD La fin du chapitre précédent était tellement nécessaire ! En plus, j'ai aimé l'écrire, mais j'ai préféré ce chapitre. Je crois que tu as plutôt bien cerné Malia, tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie d'en faire un personnage stupide. T'inquiète pas, je vais la ménager ! Quant aux deux autres, ils sont pas au bout de leurs surprises, nan mais oh ! Allez, merci encore et à bientôt !

**Riah021101** : Oh, si tu ship Stalia tu as dû survivre au chapitre précédent alors ! J'espère que ce chapitre-là, tu l'approuves ! ) à bientôt !

Eh voilà, plein de bisous, d'amour et de soleil en attendant de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !


	11. La place du hasard

**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir/bon appétit !**

Eh oui, ça y est, je suis officiellement en vacances pour 4 mois ! Pour fêter ça, vous avez le droit à un chapitre de 8000 et quelques mots (et on fait péter le champomy et les drogues dures ! Ou juste le champomy, d'ailleurs…)

AH, non ! J'oubliais, c'est pas tant la joie que ça. Est-ce que vous avez vu le dernier trailer de la saison 5 de Teen Wolf ? On flippe ou pas ? En tout cas, je remercie vivement **La Dictateuse** d'avoir brisé les restes de mon innocence en me le filant.

A part ça, je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment super d'échanger avec vous, même si j'ai repéré quelques folles que je ne citerai pas. Je dirai juste qu'il y a des histoires de chou-fleur et de licorne pas trop clean, quoi.

Sur ce ramassis de n'importe quoi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Onze ans plus tôt**

Peter s'installa sur l'unique banc vide et posa le petit sac rose de sa nièce à sa gauche. La gorge serrée et le cœur en lambeau, il ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage tandis qu'il surveillait les deux petites filles s'amusant dans le parc pour enfant.

« Papa ! » Cria l'une d'entre elles en accourant vers lui. « T'as vu ? Dis, t'as vu papa ? Le méchant garçon voulait prendre ma place, mais moi je l'ai poussé, et j'ai glissé la première dans le toboggan ! »

« C'est…c'est bien ma chérie, ne te laisse pas faire. »

« Non, je fais comme tatie me l'a appris ! »

Peter sentit ce qui restait de son cœur s'abîmer un peu plus, mais il caressa affectueusement les cheveux de sa fille sans dire un mot.

« Dis…papa… » Reprit la petite fille avec une mine attristée. « Elle revient quand, tatie ? »

« Malia…je t'ai déjà expliqué que…que tatie…écoute ma chérie, va jouer avec ta cousine. On parlera de tout ça quand on sera rentrés à la maison, d'accord ? »

« Et Laura, papa ? Et Derek? Pourquoi ils sont pas venus avec nous ? »

Peter passa une main sur son visage fatigué en contenant un soupir. Il savait que Malia était perdue, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté East Bay pour retrouver Beacon Hills. Mais comment expliquer à une petite fille de sept ans que sa tante adorée n'était plus là parce qu'elle n'avait pas survécu à un terrible accident de voiture ? Comment lui dire que, si Cora n'avait pas encore compris la situation, Laura et Derek, eux, avaient parfaitement réalisé qu'ils venaient de perdre leur mère ? Comment lui expliquer que son cousin, avait, à tout juste douze ans, vu sa mère mourir devant ses yeux ?

« Derek et Laura sont fatigués, mon cœur. Va jouer, maintenant. »

Malia haussa les épaules, puis elle posa ses petites mains sur les genoux de son père, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Elle se détourna ensuite avec un petit rire enfantin, puis elle retourna en courant en direction des jeux où Cora l'attendait.

Peter passa ses doigts sur sa joue avec un sourire attendri, il ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de perler au coin de ses yeux, et il se cala dans le fond du banc. Il supposait qu'il devait encore s'estimer heureux, ou du moins pas le plus malheureux, dans la mesure où son neveu avait réchappé de ce terrible accident avec pour seules blessures quelques égratignures et un poignet foulé. S'il l'avait perdu lui aussi…

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Tous les autres bancs sont pris. »

Peter leva les yeux vers la jolie femme brune qui se tenait à côté de lui, son visage d'une extrême douceur illuminé par un sourire poli.

« Je vous en prie, allez-y. » Répondit Peter en se décalant légèrement

La jeune femme le remercia, et s'apprêta à s'asseoir, quand deux petits garçons passèrent près d'elle à toute vitesse pour se ruer vers la balançoire.

« Stiles ! Scott ! Doucement ! » Leur dit-elle en s'installant

« Lequel est votre enfant ? » Demanda Peter

Il n'était pas particulièrement curieux, il ressentait juste le besoin de parler à une adulte qui, contrairement à tous ceux venus assister aux funérailles de sa sœur, n'était pas elle-même affectée par la mort de cette-dernière.

« Lui, la petite boule d'énergie avec le t-shirt rouge qui court après son meilleur ami. » Répondit la jeune femme en désignant un petit garçon « Il s'appelle Stiles. Enfin, c'est le surnom que je lui ai donné quand j'ai compris que personne n'arrivait à prononcer son prénom. Et le vôtre ? »

« La petite boule d'énergie avec la jupe bleu ciel, Malia. J'ai aussi amené ma nièce, la petite fille qui glisse sur le toboggan, elle s'appelle Cora. »

« Vous êtes nouveaux en ville ? Je suis presque sûre de ne jamais avoir vu ces deux adorables petites filles, et pourtant, je peux vous promettre que Stiles m'entraîne un jour sur deux ici. Les soirs où je ne me retrouve pas là, c'est la mère de Scott qui passe son temps sur un banc. »

Peter eut un petit rire en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux petits garçons qui, décidemment, avaient au moins autant d'énergie à dépenser que Malia et Cora.

« Je ne vis pas ici, en fait. J'habite à East Bay avec ma fille. » Expliqua-t-il en rapportant son attention sur les deux petites filles. « Ma sœur venait juste d'emménager à Beacon Hills pour son travail, ses enfants n'étaient scolarisés ici que depuis deux semaines. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez jamais dû les voir. »

Durant quelques dizaines de secondes, la jeune femme resta silencieuse, puis elle posa sa main sur celle de Peter, qui sursauta au contact.

« Je suis désolée, sincèrement. » Murmura-t-elle en ancra son regard dans le sien

« Désolé ? » Répéta Peter, surpris

« Vous…vous avez parlé de votre sœur au passé, et vous semblez… »

La femme s'interrompit mais elle ne lâcha pas son regard, comme si elle cherchait à le soutenir d'une certaine façon.

« Vous avez raison. J'ai perdu ma sœur il y a cinq jours. » Murmura Peter

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait serré la main de l'inconnue dans la sienne.

« Un accident de voiture. » Précisa-t-il sans élever la voix de peur de l'entendre trembler. « Un homme ivre a grillé la priorité, et… »

La boule dans sa gorge l'empêcha de continuer, mais la jeune femme posa sa deuxième main sur son genou, et la douleur se fit étrangement moins vive. Il n'avait aucune idée des raisons qui le poussaient à lui dire cela, sans doute l'envie de parler, tout simplement. Et aussi bizarre que cela lui semblait, il sentait qu'il pouvait se confier à cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Laura, Derek et Cora…mon neveu et mes nièces, ils vont venir vivre chez moi. Je ne suis même pas sûr de bien m'occuper de ma propre fille. Je… »

Il passa sa main libre devant son visage et inspira profondément.

« Je suis terrorisé. Je suis terrorisé et je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça, je suis vraiment désolé, je… »

« Ne soyez pas désolé. J'ai su en vous apercevant que vous aviez besoin de parler. » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. « J'ai eu envie de vous prêter une oreille attentive, alors me voilà. Ecoutez…»

« Peter. Peter Hale. »

« Claudia Stilinski. » Se présenta-t-elle à son tour. « Ecoutez, Peter, la petite boule d'énergie avec une jupe bleu ciel que je vois là-bas a l'air d'être particulièrement heureuse et épanouie. »

Peter leva les yeux vers Malia qui sautait comme une grenouille en riant à plein poumons.

« Personne ne peut se vanter d'être le parent parfait, mais quelque chose me dit que vous serez capable de donner autant de bonheur à votre neveu et à vos nièces qu'à votre fille. »

Peter sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris pour la mort de sa sœur, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il entendit le cri de surprise d'une petite fille, et il se leva précipitamment, cherchant les siennes des yeux, paniqué, quand il vit Cora arriver à sa hauteur, pointant du doigt la balançoire du petit parc.

Peter et Claudia tournèrent leur regards en cette direction, prêts à intervenir en apercevant Malia, assise sur le sol. Un garçon de neuf ou dix ans se tenait debout devant elle, et Cora agita son bras en le désignant.

« Tonton, il a poussé Malia de sa balançoire ! » Expliqua la petite fille

« Assis-toi sur le banc, ma chérie. Reste avec Claudia, d'accord ? Elle est très gentille. Je vais m'occuper de Malia. »

Claudia, un sourire maternel aux lèvres, tendit la main à la petite fille qui la prit dans la sienne sans hésiter. Peter fit signe à la jeune femme que tout allait bien – il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, Malia était bagarreuse et elle passait une bonne partie de son temps à bousculer et à être bousculée. Lui, il passait le sien à intervenir avant que ça ne devienne plus sérieux que ça.

Avant qu'il n'arrive à la hauteur de sa fille, un autre petit garçon s'interposa entre elle et celui qui venait de la pousser. Peter, reconnaissant l'enfant au t-shirt rouge – Stiles, le fils de Claudia – s'arrêta sur place, regardant la scène avec curiosité. Les sourcils froncés et l'air énervé, Stiles poussa l'autre en arrière.

« Tu crois que ça se fait, de pousser les filles ? » Râla-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse

« C'est elle qui… » Commença l'autre garçon

« T'es plus grand elle, c'est à toi de mieux réfléchir ! Et de toute façon, on pousse pas les filles, c'est comme ça ! »

Le garçon de dix ans fit un pas en avant, décidé à répliquer, quand il remarqua Peter, posté à quelques pas de là. Stiles leva les poings, prêt à se défendre, mais le garçon avait compris qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille, et il fit demi-tour aussitôt.

Fier de lui, Stiles se retourna vers Malia, et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, le visage rayonnant. La petite fille la prit timidement, les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es pas faite mal ? » Demanda-t-il

« N-non…ça va. »

« Tant mieux ! J'ai laissé Scott dans le toboggan, il va faire la tête, si j'y retourne pas. Tu viens jouer avec nous ? »

Malia acquiesça vivement, elle venait de retrouver son grand sourire. Elle rattrapa la main de Stiles, et les deux enfants se précipitèrent sans plus attendre dans les jeux.

Peter, serein, regagna sa place près d'une Claudia souriante qui avait assisté à toute la scène. La jeune maman tourna son regard vers la petite fille toujours assise à côté d'elle, qui balançait ses jambes impatiemment depuis qu'elle avait aperçu Stiles.

« Tu sais, si tu veux aller jouer avec eux, tu peux. » Lui dit Claudia en se penchant vers elle. « Stiles et Scott sont très gentils, ils seront contents d'avoir une nouvelle amie. »

Cora sembla hésiter un instant, mais elle trouva les derniers encouragements dont elle avait besoin dans les yeux de son oncle, et elle fila à son tour en direction des jeux.

« Malia timide, je n'ai jamais vu ça en sept ans ! » Dit-il en s'installant à côté de Claudia

« Stiles qui joue les durs, je n'ai jamais vu ça en sept ans. » Rit-elle

Ils échangèrent quelques mots sur les quatre enfants qui jouaient, gardant un œil attentif sur eux. Peter sentait l'étau qui enserrait son cœur depuis cinq jours se faire légèrement moins pressant à mesure qu'il voyait les deux petites filles rirent et qu'il se confiait à une adulte se souciant réellement de ce qu'il ressentait.

Bien sûr, ça ne durerait pas. Bientôt, il se retrouverait seul à contenir sa douleur pour préserver Cora et relever Derek et Laura. Mais à cet instant, il respirait et profitait de cette bouffée d'oxygène pour laquelle il aurait pu remercier cette inconnue – qui ne l'était plus tout à fait – un bon million de fois.

Après avoir parlé plus d'une heure, Claudia sortit de son sac un stylo, et elle détacha de son agenda une feuille pour y inscrire un numéro, avant de la tendre à Peter.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je pense que c'est important. Si vous avez besoin de parler, et vous en aurez besoin, n'hésitez pas. Je pourrais aussi vous donner des conseils en tant que maman, pas la plus brillante qui soit, mais je trouve que mon fils s'en sort plutôt bien. »

« Très bien, même. » Affirma Peter avec un sourire reconnaissant. « Je…je vous remercie, Claudia. Vous êtes une personne incroyable, vraiment. Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

**Aujourd'hui**

Au moment où Peter allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée de sa maison, prêt à foncer en direction de l'université où une ennuyante réunion de travail l'attendait, il entendit le bruit strident de la sonnette. Fidèle à lui-même, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, impatient de savoir qui venait l'honorer de sa présence, et pour sa plus grande joie, il tomba nez à nez avec Stiles. C'était fou à quel point ce gamin le remplissait d'enthousiasme ! Enfin, fou, pas tant que ça, au fond.

Peter était un homme de parole, et jamais il n'avait oublié la personne formidable qu'était Claudia Stilinski. Une femme généreuse, attentionnée, qui avait su lui apporter le soutien dont il avait besoin dans la pire période de sa vie alors même qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Une femme et une maman incroyable, qui lui avait donné après leur première rencontre des tonnes de conseils utiles pour s'en sortir avec les quatre enfants qu'il devait élever. Une femme qui l'avait fait rire, avait fait renaître l'espoir en lui, et qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de revoir. Quatre enfants, le travail, la fatigue…ces excuses d'adultes, vous savez ? Pourtant, Beacon Hills n'était qu'à à peine plus de deux heures d'East Bay.

Et puis il avait trouvé la solution, si évidente qu'il s'était moqué de lui-même pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, et il s'était demandé pourquoi Claudia n'y avait pas songé non plus. Alors au bout d'un an, il l'avait invitée à venir chez elle, à emmener avec elle son petit garçon dont Malia lui parlait encore si souvent, et son mari qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré mais qu'il devinait aussi incroyable que son épouse, pour qu'il puisse enfin la remercier convenablement pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Un an après leur rencontre, il l'avait appelée, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis deux longs mois, et il était tombé sur monsieur Stilinski, abattu. Et il avait compris. Compris pourquoi Claudia n'avait jamais proposé de passer à East Bay, compris pourquoi les conseils qu'elle lui donnait étaient toujours si utiles, si justes, comme si elle avait listé toutes les informations dont un papa, devant soudainement gérer seul un enfant, aurait besoin. Et il avait tant voulu jouer pour monsieur Stilinski le rôle que Claudia avait joué pour lui, mais il en avait été incapable, car lui-même avait alors était en deuil.

Cependant, à l'instant même où il avait vu ce jeune homme de dix-huit ans entrer dans sa salle de cour, il avait su. Il avait croisé ses yeux noisettes, clairs et expressifs, moins rieurs que dans ses souvenirs, mais semblables à ceux de Claudia, et il avait su. Su que le hasard était bien peu de choses, et qu'il se devait de veiller sur Stiles.

Alors il leva sa main en sa direction, et il ébouriffa ses cheveux affectueusement, amusé par la réaction du jeune homme qui fronça le nez et ferma les yeux. Si Claudia était là quelque part, il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son fils.

« Mais voilà le garçon dont tout le monde parle ! » S'écria-t-il en faisant signe à Stiles d'entrer. « Celui qui fait craquer tous les habitants de cette maison ! »

« Euh…bonjour, Peter. » Répondit timidement Stiles

Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur pour le mettre mal à l'aise sans arrêt, c'était plus fort que lui.

« C'est vraiment dommage…je dois partir, mais surtout, n'hésite pas à passer plus souvent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! »

Stiles acquiesça en souriant légèrement, et Peter donna une petite tape paternelle sur son épaule.

« Malia est dans la salle à manger. Je me demandais bien pourquoi elle attendait sans rien faire. Quelle petite cachotière…ah, je suppose que c'est l'âge. » Ajouta Peter en passant le pas de la porte. « Si tu veux rester manger, et même dormir, tu es le bienvenu, Stiles ! »

« Merci beaucoup. Je pense rentrer tôt, mais merci. »

« Comme tu veux, mais tu peux toujours changer d'avis ! »

Peter lui adressa un clin d'œil et un signe de la main, puis il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

Quand la porte se ferma devant lui et qu'il se retrouva enfermé dans la maison des Hale, Stiles se sentit étrangement moins angoissé que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Bizarrement, la main que Peter avait posée sur son épaule l'avait détendu, presqu'apaisé. Il avait dû lui rappeler l'espace d'un instant son père, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois. Certes, il l'appelait en général trois fois par semaine, mais être loin de lui était vraiment plus difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé, d'autant plus qu'il savait à quel point son père devait se sentir seul depuis son départ. _Il faut que tu vives ta vie_, lui avait-il dit, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas précisé, c'était que vivre sa vie sans parent pour lui tenir la main, c'était carrément difficile. Enfin, il devait grandir, prendre ses responsabilités, comme disaient les adultes. Et pour le moment, cela consistait à foncer en direction de la salle à manger pour mettre un terme à sa relation avec Malia.

Il inspira un coup, hésita une dernière fois, et se dirigea finalement vers la salle à manger, où, comme prévu, Malia l'attendait, assise sur une chaise, fixant rêveusement son jardin à travers la grande baie-vitrée.

« Malia ? » L'appela-t-il en avançant doucement dans la pièce

« Stiles ! » S'exclama-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise

Elle se rua sur lui et sauta à son cou pour venir y enfouir sa tête avec un soupir d'aisance. Quand elle se détacha de lui, elle lui adressa un grand sourire, mais elle ne l'embrassa pas. Stiles n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre, la situation était déjà assez difficile comme ça, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Malia l'inquiéta, sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi exactement. Moins brillant ? Mélancolique ? Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées.

« Alors, tu m'as dit qu'on devait parler d'un truc? » Demanda Malia sans perdre son sourire

Et c'était parti pour vivre un mauvais moment. Stiles se fichait que Malia s'énerve sur lui, elle pouvait même le gifler. Ce qui l'angoissait réellement, c'était l'idée de la blesser, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer.

« Oui…c'est…comment dire… » Commença-t-il maladroitement

Il avait pourtant tourné et retourné dans sa tête les phrases qu'il allait lui dire !

« Hé, tu veux pas qu'on aille dans le jardin ? » L'interrompit soudainement Malia. « C'est plus agréable, non ? »

« Oui…oui, si tu veux. »

Malia ouvrit l'une des portes vitrées, mais avant même qu'il ne fasse le moindre pas, elle se retourna vers Stiles, une petite moue embarrassée sur le visage.

« Il fait plus frais que ce que je pensais. Dis, tu veux bien aller me chercher une veste, s'il te plaît ?

Stiles haussa les sourcils – il faisait encore chaud en ce début de mois d'octobre, et il ne lui avait pas semblé que la jeune fille était frileuse, mais il n'allait pas lui refuser un service aussi minime alors qu'il allait bientôt devoir tout donner pour essayer de se faire pardonner.

« Bien sûr, dans ta chambre ? »

« Non, j'ai laissé ma préférée dans…le bureau. Tu montes les deux escaliers, et c'est la porte à gauche. »

« Deuxième étage, la porte à gauche ? » Répéta Stiles pour être certain de ne pas se tromper

« Oui, tu verras, c'est facile, il n'y en a que deux à cet étage, de toute façon. »

« D'accord, je reviens toute suite. »

Malia hocha la tête avec un sourire, et elle se détourna pour aller s'installer dans l'herbe verte de la clairière. Stiles, lui, monta à l'étage, et pour la première, au second. En tournant à droite pour prendre le deuxième escalier aux longues marches nacrées, il se fit la réflexion que cette maison était vraiment incroyablement grande, bien plus que celle de son père, et il ne la comparait même pas à son appartement d'étudiant fauché.

Il arriva dans le petit couloir du deuxième étage, aussi blanc et lumineux que le reste de la maison, et il tomba immédiatement sur les deux portes gris perle, placées de part et d'autre de l'escalier. En espérant que Malia n'ait pas perdu sa veste dans un recoin de la pièce, il ouvrit la porte. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour réaliser que l'odeur qui venait d'envahir ses narines n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'un bureau, mais était en revanche très proche de celle de la pièce dans laquelle Derek l'avait embrassé.

En essayant de ne pas rougir comme une vierge effarouchée en se remémorant ce souvenir particulièrement plaisant, il chercha à tâtons un interrupteur pour finir par le trouver à sa droite. La pièce s'éclaira entièrement d'une lumière vive, et il papillonna un instant des paupières pour s'habituer à la clarté.

« Ça ? Un bureau ? » Murmura-t-il en découvrant l'endroit

Immense, chargée d'objets rectangulaires recouverts de draps – à en juger par l'odeur de peinture et le chevalet qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, des toiles – elle ne comportait du reste qu'une large armoire en vieux bois foncé et un grand bureau assorti qu'on ne devinait qu'à ses pieds, le plateau étant caché par une immense mallette, des pinceaux, des crayons, des pots, des verres et des feuilles froissées. Un rideau épais et noir était tiré sur l'imposante fenêtre du fond, et le mur de droite était coupé en son milieu par une cloison à peine plus épaisse que du papier, donnant sans doute sur la deuxième pièce de l'étage. Il n'était peut-être pas peintre, mais il ne fallait pas avoir été formé par le Caravage pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un atelier, et non d'un bureau. A moins que Cora ou Peter ne peigne, ce qu'il imaginait difficilement, il s'agissait donc de celui de Derek.

Deuxième étage, porte de gauche, il ne s'était pourtant pas trompé. Malia avait-elle vraiment laissé traîner sa veste préférée ici ? En tout cas, c'était un bon prétexte pour s'immiscer un instant dans le monde mystérieux de Derek Hale…

Il laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui, et il avança dans la pièce, fixant plus particulièrement les toiles cachées. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu une seule œuvre de Derek, alors qu'il était assis près de lui à ce fichu club.

Malia l'attendait toujours en bas, mais est-ce que cette conversation ne pouvait pas être retardée de dix petites minutes ? Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il avait cherché la veste pendant tout ce temps. C'était encore une fois égoïste, mais l'occasion était trop belle, alors il s'avança vers les toiles entassées contre le mur, s'accroupit devant elles, et il souleva un premier drap. Une femme, très belle, trente-cinq, quarante ans peut-être, de longs cheveux noirs, un regard clair à la fois perçant et doux, quelque chose d'imposant. C'était incroyable, à d'infimes détails près, il aurait pu s'agir d'une photo tant le portrait était réaliste et bien exécuté. Poussé par sa curiosité, il souleva un deuxième drap, pour voir apparaître cette fois un paysage qu'il connaissait déjà. La toile était inachevée, mais il pouvait reconnaître la vue depuis la falaise sur laquelle Derek l'avait emmené. Il n'en revenait pas d'être passé à côté d'un tel talent alors qu'il collait l'auteur de ces tableaux depuis plus d'un mois maintenant ! Il s'approcha d'une troisième toile et leva sa main vers elle quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, frustré – il s'agissait forcément de Malia qui venait voir ce qu'il fichait, puisqu'elle lui avait promis que la maison serait vide, à cette heure là. Bon, il pouvait bien jeter un coup d'œil et faire ensuite mine de chercher la veste…il souleva rapidement le drap, mais quand il découvrit le portrait, son esprit s'embrouilla un peu trop pour qu'il se rappelle de le lâcher. Un jeune homme assis sur un tabouret, légèrement de profil, les yeux plissés sous la concentration. Son visage, il le connaissait bien pour le voir tous les matins dans son miroir, et la salle autour de lui, il parierait beaucoup sur l'atelier de l'université. Derek l'avait vraiment peint ? _Lui_ ? Il se sentit bêtement rougir, et au moment où la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit derrière lui, il relâcha le drap et se retourna.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé ta… »

Il s'interrompit lui-même, la bouche figée dans un « oh » surpris, et son cœur s'accéléra avant qu'il ne réalise vraiment que Derek venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, immobile dans sa position habituelle, les bras croisés sur le torse, il l'interrogeait du regard.

« Je…je croyais que…que c'était Malia. » Bafouilla Stiles en triturant nerveusement ses doigts

« Et qu'est-ce que Malia ferait dans mon atelier ? »

Malgré lui, entendre la voix grave et posée de Derek le fit discrètement frissonner, mais il reprit vite contenance, et il se racla la gorge.

« Elle a laissé sa veste ici, en tout cas. » Répondit-il

« Malia ne vient _jamais_ ici, elle ne supporte pas l'odeur de la peinture que j'utilise. Pourquoi elle irait en imprégner ses vêtements ? »

« Je…j'en savais rien. Elle m'a dit…j'ai dû me tromper de pièce. Désolé. »

Stiles aurait pu crier de désespoir tant le comportement de Derek l'exaspérait. La veille, il lui sautait presque dessus, et là, il reprenait ses vieilles et mauvaises habitudes. Et puis, en plus de ça, qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Malia ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le coup de la veste et de la mauvaise pièce, ça paraissait un peu douteux.

Avant de s'énerver, il préféra prendre l'initiative de quitter l'atelier, espérant simplement que Derek s'écarte de la porte pour le laisser passer sans faire de commentaires – c'était déjà assez gênant comme ça. Mais comme rien ne pouvait être jamais simple avec lui, le Hale ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même quand Stiles arriva à sa hauteur.

« Tu t'en vas ? » Demanda Derek

« J'aimerais bien, mais t'es devant la porte, là. »

Derek se détacha du chambranle, mais il ne dégagea pas le passage, préférant faire un pas vers Stiles.

« Tu aimerais bien ? Vraiment ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il se ravisa, ne sachant pas ce qu'il était _censé _dire. Il n'y avait pas plus compliqué que Derek, et il n'était pas entièrement à l'aise en sa présence – tant qu'ils n'auraient pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé la veille, il n'était pas prêt de l'être.

« Il…faut que je retrouve Malia. » Dit-il finalement

« Ça ne peut pas attendre cinq minutes ? »

« Je la fais déjà attendre depuis un moment, et…enfin, je ne veux pas dire que ça fait longtemps que je suis dans cette pièce en particulier, mais… »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, puis il tira la porte derrière lui pour la fermer.

« Ton débit de parole est assez impressionnant. » Soupira-t-il « Et fatiguant. »

« Si je te fatigue, alors laisse-moi sortir. » Bougonna Stiles avec une moue vexée

« Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que tu as vu dans cette pièce. »

« Si tu caches un corps, promis, je ne l'ai pas vu, alors laisse-moi sortir. Tu sais très bien de quoi je dois parler avec Malia. »

« Si tu veux sortir, dis-moi d'abord ce que je veux savoir. »

« Sinon quoi ? » Rétorqua Stiles sur un ton de défi

Derek haussa les sourcils, visiblement intrigué, et Stiles décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il fit un pas sur le côté et fonça sur la porte, mais avant même qu'il n'ait attrapé la poignée, il se sentit tirer en arrière par le bras. La seconde d'après, il était dos à la porte, ses bras bloqués le long de son corps et ses mains dans celles de Derek.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ? » Murmura Derek en approchant son visage du sien

Stiles se crispa quand il sentit le souffle chaud contre sa joue, et il cessa de respirer quand les lèvres tentatrices effleurèrent les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, attendant patiemment un contact moins chaste qui ne venait pas. Frustré, il rouvrit finalement les yeux pour croiser le regard amusé de Derek, et il comprit qu'il venait d'obtenir la réponse à son « sinon quoi ? ». Il libéra ses mains d'un geste agacé et il croisa ses bras sur son torse, essayant d'ignorer les papillons qui dansaient encore dans son bas ventre, et surtout le léger sourire moqueur, énervant sans doute, mais ô combien ravageur de Derek.

« On ne devrait pas avoir le droit de jouer avec ça. » Râla-t-il sur le ton d'un enfant boudeur. Finalement, il se résigna, et ajouta « Je n'avais jamais vu ce que tu peignais, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir regardé. Et puis de toute façon, je ne regrette pas, tu as vraiment un talent incroyable. »

« Et toi un mauvais sens de l'observation, et un jugement pas très objectif. »

« Mais non ! J'ai…bon, d'accord, j'ai vu le portrait d'une femme. Elle est vraiment magnifique, et on dirait presque une photo. Ne me dis pas que tout le monde peut peindre comme ça ! »

« Ce n'est rien comparé au modèle. » Répondit Derek en haussant les épaules

« Et le paysage, alors ? Celui qu'on voit depuis la falaise. On s'y croirait vraiment, c'est impressionnant. Tu le termineras, hein ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'ai passé des dizaines et des dizaines d'heures à cet endroit, mais rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à reproduire le lac et ce qui l'entoure. Peu importe, c'est tout ce que tu as vu ? »

Stiles hésita un instant à lui dire la vérité, à propos du tableau le représentant. C'était assez gênant, mais, d'un autre côté…il mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi et quand Derek avait fait cette toile, alors il se lança :

« J'ai vu une troisième toile, en fait…mon…euh…portrait. »

Derek resta silencieux un instant, comme s'il était plongé dans une longue réflexion. Au moins, contrairement à Stiles, il ne semblait absolument pas gêné.

« Il ne te rend absolument pas justice. » Finit-il par dire. « Mais je ne l'ai fait qu'à partir de ma mémoire. Sans le modèle, c'est toujours plus difficile. »

« Non, c'est…enfin, moi, quoi. J'étais surpris, c'est tout. Agréablement surpris. »

« Surpris ? » Répéta Derek. « Pourtant, toi, tu m'as pris en photo dès le premier jour. Moi, j'ai attendu au moins deux semaines avant de commencer cette toile. »

Stiles se sentit rougir en repensant au moment très gênant qu'il avait vécu lors de son premier jour à l'université – et que ce soit Derek qui le lui rappelle n'arrangeait vraiment rien. Cependant, un autre détail avait encore plus attiré son attention.

« Tu as commencé à me peindre deux semaines après la rentrée ? Tu veux dire dans la période où tu étais censé me détester ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, mais ne va pas te faire de film non plus. Tu m'énervais vraiment, au début. »

Stiles se renfrogna et bougonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, du genre de « et toi t'étais carrément con » en langage Stiles, pour ensuite demander pour de manière plus audible :

« Pourquoi tu as passé du temps à m'observer et à me peindre, alors ? »

« Je ne sais plus vraiment. Je suppose que je te trouvais particulièrement mignon, quand tu te concentrais. »

Si Stiles avait légèrement rougi avant, il était prêt à parier qu'il venait de virer au rouge pivoine. Il ne vivait pas en ermite dans une grotte, alors ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois que l'on lui faisait un compliment. Mais que ce compliment vienne de la part de _Derek, _ça c'était grandement perturbant.

« Quand tu observes quelque chose et que tu te concentres assez, tu plisses légèrement les yeux et tu mordilles ta lèvre inférieure. Même quand tu m'énervais, au club, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te regarder quand tu faisais ça. »

Stiles voulut répondre quelque chose, changer de sujet, mais s'il prenait la parole, il était sûr de bégayer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ces mots venaient de la part de Derek, le seul Hale qu'il avait imaginé ne jamais pouvoir atteindre.

« Eh, Stiles, comme tu as vu mes tableaux…tu me montreras des photos que tu as prises ? »

Stiles leva vivement la tête vers lui, à la fois surpris et touché, comme si cette simple question lui avait fait comprendre que Derek s'intéressait vraiment à lui.

« D'accord, si tu veux. » Accepta-t-il avec un sourire

« Bon, je t'ai gardé un peu plus de cinq minutes, finalement. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Malia, maintenant. »

Cette fois, Stiles acquiesça avec une moue dépitée, bien moins emballé par cette idée là. Moyennement motivé, il allait sortir de la pièce, quand il se rappela du trousseau de clé, bien caché dans le fond de son armoire – avec Isaac, le roi de la curiosité qui traînait souvent chez eux, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Il faut que je te rende tes clés ce week-end, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son regain d'enthousiasme

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, oui. »

Stiles se demanda vaguement si Derek parlait vraiment de ses clés ou d'un rendez-vous avec lui, puis il balaya cette pensée quand une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Tu es déjà descendu au bord du lac ? Pour avoir une autre perspective que celle du haut de la falaise, tu sais. Peut-être que ça pourrait t'aider à finir ta toile ? »

« Non, je dois admettre que je n'y ai jamais pensé. Mais tu as raison, peut-être que ça pourrait m'aider. »

« Alors…on pourrait y aller demain, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais en dehors de la ville et de la plage, East Bay, c'est soixante-dix pour cent de forêt, on va en avoir pour au moins trois heures de marche rien que pour l'aller. Tu te sens de les faire ? »

« Et toi, tu te sens de marcher en tout six heures à côté de moi ? Je ne vais pas te mentir, je vais parler, te poser des questions, insister pour que tu me répondes…mais je ne traînerai pas des pieds. »

Stiles aurait pu jurer que Derek avait retenu un rire, et il sentit son enthousiasme se décupler. Il n'était peut-être pas un randonneur aguerri, mais il était presque sûr de pouvoir tenir des jours sans faire de pause s'il pouvait passer du temps avec Derek.

« Alors, je te ramène tes clés demain, ou pas ? »

« Pas de grasse mat', je serai à huit heure devant chez toi. »

« D'accord, ça me va. Tu as de quoi noter mon adresse ? »

« Envoie là moi sur mon portable. Ça pourrait être utile qu'on ait le numéro l'un de l'autre, maintenant. »

Derek tendit sa main et Stiles lui donna son portable immédiatement – un peu trop vite pour cacher sa satisfaction. D'une certaine façon, ce « maintenant » à la fin de sa phrase changeait tout, comme une marque timide que quelque chose avait réellement changé entre eux.

Derek lui rendit son téléphone après y avoir enregistré son numéro, et il plongea son regard terriblement déstabilisant dans celui de Stiles, soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Stiles, tu veux que je vienne avec toi, pour parler à Malia ? »

Stiles sentit l'angoisse le reprendre, mais il serra les poings, décidé à y aller, et à y aller seul.

« Je préfère y aller seul, je dois bien ça à Malia. »

« Elle ne t'en voudra pas, tu sais, et je sais qu'elle va vite s'en remettre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Il imaginait mal Malia lui sauter dessus pour le rouer de coups et partir crever ses pneus, mais de là à dire qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas…pourtant, Derek avait l'air très sûr de lui, comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui ignorait.

« Tu verras bien. » Répondit Derek avec un sourire rassurant

Stiles lui rendit son sourire, et il ouvrit la porte derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il parte maintenant, ou il serait capable de rester dans cette pièce pendant des jours. Il sortit dans le couloir, luttant contre son envie d'embrasser Derek – il ne voulait plus céder tant qu'il n'avait pas officiellement quitté Malia.

« Stiles, une dernière chose. Est-ce qu'on pourrait garder ça pour nous, pour l'instant ? J'assume entièrement, c'est juste que… »

« C'est bon, pas de problème, t'inquiète pas. Ça me laisse un peu de répit avant de me faire harceler par Scott. »

Derek eut un petit rire, et Stiles lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de partir en direction des escaliers. Il comprenait parfaitement que Derek ait envie de prendre son temps avant qu'ils n'en parlent à leurs amis respectifs, et de toute façon, il n'était pas particulièrement impatient qu'Erica soit au courant.

Il descendit les deux escaliers avec la désagréable impression que le poids dans son ventre devenait un peu plus lourd à chaque marche, et il hésita même un instant en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il passa à côté, mais finalement, il prit sur lui, et il se dirigea vers la porte vitrée encore entrouverte. A quelques mètres de là, il repéra vite Malia, allongée dans l'herbe verte de la clairière. Il la rejoignit sans se presser, et, arrivé à côté d'elle, il s'installa sur le sol en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse avant de se racler la gorge, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se redresser.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé ta veste, et je suis tombé sur Derek, alors… »

« Pas étonnant de tomber sur lui, dans son atelier, à l'heure où il rentre tous les vendredis soir. » Rit-elle

Stiles lui lança un regard étonné, ne comprenant pas dans un premier temps, puis les connections se firent soudainement bien plus clairement. Le regard de Malia, la veste, l'atelier…et elle lui avait même précisé la veille qu'il n'y aurait personne, quand il viendrait chez elle, à cette heure là. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et il baissa la tête, incapable d'affronter plus longtemps le regard pourtant doux de la jeune fille.

« Malia…tu…tu savais que… »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle. Ça fait des jours que Derek et toi, vous vous tournez autour. »

Le ton qu'elle employait n'avait rien d'accusateur, rien de tranchant, il était juste moins enjoué qu'habituellement, et c'était peut-être pire.

« Je suis désolé. »

Stiles se sentait pitoyable, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Il n'en revenait pas d'être en train de blesser son amie, ou plutôt de la blesser depuis des jours.

« Ne le sois pas, Stiles. Je savais depuis le début que tu n'étais pas intéressé par moi de cette façon. J'ai déjà eu bien plus que ce que je n'aurais dû avoir, je ne vais pas… »

La voix de Malia se brisa, et elle s'interrompit elle-même. Par réflexe et par nécessité, Stiles passa sa main sur les épaules de son amie, et il la tira vers lui. Sans un mot, elle appuya sa tête contre la sienne, et elle laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai joué à ça, Stiles. Je savais que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi et que tu ne le serais jamais, et je m'étais dit que ce n'était rien, mais j'ai quand même joué à ce jeu. »

« Malia…ça ne sert à rien de dire ça maintenant, mais je regrette. J'aurais vraiment voulu savoir être à la hauteur pour toi. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un léger rire. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main, et elle ajouta « Tu es largement à la hauteur. J'ai eu tellement de chance de te rencontrer, il n'est pas question de gâcher notre amitié pour une petite semaine d'égarement, pas vrai ? »

« Je n'appelle pas ça une semaine d'égarement. Je t'ai faite pleurer, et je ne me pardonnerai pas pour ça. »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas toi, Stiles. Je pleure parce que je suis déçue, ça arrive sans arrêt dans la vie d'une fille, tu sais ? J'aurais bien aimé qu'on arrive à être un couple, c'est vrai, et réaliser que ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas forcément agréable. Mais même s'il n'y avait pas eu cette semaine, j'aurais fini par pleurer pour ça. Et d'ici une heure, je sourirai comme d'habitude, parce que je me dirai que j'ai déjà une chance incroyable d'être ton amie. »

Stiles enleva son bras du dos de Malia pour venir prendre sa main dans la sienne et, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, oser la regarder dans les yeux. Voir les siens humides et rougis alors qu'elle s'obstinait à sourire lui donna l'horrible impression de se prendre un couteau dans le cœur, et il prit sur lui plus que jamais pour ne pas simplement baisser la tête.

« Tu n'as pas à te contenir, Malia. Tu peux t'énerver, m'insulter si tu veux, refuser de me parler un moment, tout ce que tu veux. Je comprendrai complètement, et on restera amis. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, et elle commença à jouer distraitement avec les doigts de Stiles.

« La vie n'est pas assez longue pour que je perde mon temps à te crier dessus alors que je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne crois pas ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle essuya les dernières larmes de ses joues, et elle ajouta : « Stiles, je t'aime, mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis même pas sûre d'être amoureuse de toi. Je sais juste que je t'aime et que tant que je peux continuer à passer du temps avec toi, ça me va. »

Stiles la regarda un instant, juste en silence alors qu'il aurait eu envie de lui dire à quel point il la trouvait formidable et à quel point il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter tant d'amour, mais il était incapable de parler. Malia lâcha sa main avec un autre sourire, et elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, imitée l'instant d'après par Stiles. Il fixa le ciel, les quelques nuages qui le traversaient lentement, et il eut l'envie soudaine de le prendre en photo. Avec Lydia, le ciel était peut-être ce qu'il avait le plus photographié, tant son immensité et ses couleurs le fascinaient.

Ils restèrent comme ça encore plusieurs minutes, à profiter du calme environnant et du vent léger qui refroidissait doucement la température, quand Stiles retrouva le courage de parler.

« Malia, tu as parlé de Derek et moi, tout à l'heure. A propos de ça, je voulais que tu saches que… »

« Que tu es sadomaso ? » Le coupa-t-elle en riant. « Tu sais, Derek n'est pas aussi con qu'il en a l'air. Il l'est beaucoup plus encore. »

Stiles explosa de rire malgré lui, en espérant quand même que Derek soit bien resté enfermé dans son atelier, là où il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Après avoir retrouvé son calme et son souffle, Malia poursuivit :

« Non, sérieusement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je veux juste que tu sois heureux, ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir que je veux que tu restes seul. Et puis…je dois t'avouer que ça fait un sacré bout d'temps que je n'ai pas entendu rire mon cousin. Des années, peut-être. Honnêtement, ça me manque. »

Stiles lui lança un regard surpris, car si ce n'était pas souvent arrivé, il était certain d'avoir déjà entendu Derek rire. Il n'allait pas oublier ça.

« Tu vois, j'en étais sûre. Toi, tu l'as déjà entendu rire, alors que tu le connais depuis à peine plus d'un mois. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en penser. En apprenant que Derek était aussi fermé avec sa propre famille qu'il l'était avec lui au début, il réalisa à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir eu le droit à ces moments privilégiés, et encore plus d'avoir pu obtenir de lui qu'il accepte de passer des heures en sa compagnie dès le lendemain. Mais plus encore, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument rien de Derek, mis à part sa passion pour la peinture et sa fâcheuse tendance à se comporter comme un con. Maintenant qu'il avait pu parler à Malia et qu'il portait un poids en moins dans sa conscience, il était bien décidé à combler ce cruel manque de connaissances.

* * *

Et voilà mes citrouilles !

Au fait, vous êtes pas mal à m'avoir donné des idées qui prendront sûrement forme dans les chapitres suivants, et j'ai trouvé ça super sympa, alors si vous avez des choses à suggérer, je suis tout ouïe !

Et une petite précision, pour tout vous avouer, je ne sais pas ce que va donner mon rythme de publication à partir de maintenant, parce que ça va dépendre de plein de choses. Je risque d'avoir des vacances pas mal chargées, mais je vais vraiment faire un effort pour essayer de publier chaque semaine, ou au moins en ne dépassant pas dix jours entre deux chapitres.

Ah, là c'est le moment cool où je réponds à vos reviews (en espérant n'avoir oublié personne, pour ma défense j'ai actuellement les mêmes cernes que Stiles saison 3b) :

**Toonette** : Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Merci ! :)

**Julia13verseau** : Haha, alors ça, ça serait vraiment bête ! Je veillerai à ce que ça n'arrive pas !

**Arianna Heawing** : Mouhahaha moi aussi c'est terminé maintenant ! :D Je revis ! Oooh je vois, greluche et Malia, c'est bien ce qui me semblait. Pauvre d'elle xD T'inquiète, ta scène avec Isaac arrivera très bientôt, je ne l'ai pas oubliée, promis ! Merci beaucoup :D

**Allima** : Tant mieux, c'est cool, la saison des amours ! Bon, j'ai reporté l'action au prochain chapitre, mais c'était nécessaire, promis ! Je pense que je vais lancer une collecte d'amour virtuel pour Malia, parce que je suis aussi triste pour elle…ahlàlà mais il faut faire des sacrifices pour le sterek. Un dieu des Hale, pas con, il fallait y penser. Il doit y en avoir un du coup, t'as raison !

Oh pourquoi pas, je n'avais pas pensé à ce film, mais il est super, alors ça me va x) Owii mon côté faible est un preux chevalier, trop classe ! J'ai le droit de prôner les happy end, alors ? :D

**Sanga36 **: Haha je ne sais pas, j'imagine ma Malia assez compréhensive, elle l'a été, non ? Maintenant, place au Sterek ! Merci et à bientôt :)

**Xklm** : Waouh merci, c'est vraiment super sympa. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Le passage où Derek fait référence à la crosse, c'est un peu plus haut dans le chapitre en fait, quand Stiles dit à son prof qu'il quitte le club ) (j'ai eu le doute, j'ai vérifié, et c'est bien là haha !) Merci encore !

**Agathenoel51.02** : Haha super, ça me fait plaisir que le chapitre précédant t'ait plu :) T'as vu, ils avancent encore, y a du progrès, on peut les applaudir ! Merci beaucoup :)

**La Dictateuse** : Bon alors toi, je te réponds en live, mais sérieusement, ce « chou-fleur », on en parle ? xD Et « une erreur de jeunesse », tu m'as trop faite rire, ça y est, tu es officiellement une vieille ! :D Sinon, je suis évidemment très contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, mais tu sais où tu peux te mettre les bisous de Britt Robertson, démon !

**Riah021101** : Haha c'est à la carte, « alors je veux bien avoir Derek, mais pas les complications qui vont avec » xD Tu as raison, je comprends ! Merci :)

**Papuche-chan** : Tes diverses personnalités sont les bienvenues, ainsi que la fangirl qui est en toi ! :D C'est vraiment adorable d'avoir parlé de ma fic ! :D Par contre, si tes amies passent par ici, faudrait qu'elles précisent qu'elles sont potes avec une licorne psychopathe, histoire que je me méfie, voire que je parte vivre très loin de la France…Maaaaah oui, le Sterek c'est la vie, le Stydia c'est cool, et le Scira, tant que ça empiète pas sur la bromance Stiles/Scott, c'est sympa, et puis ouais quoi, vive le Japon !

J'avoue que la coïncidence est pas mal du tout, surtout qu'à la base, moi je pensais au mec le plus badass de Walking dead xD Sérieux, ça pète trop sa mémé. J'me méfie de tes bisous sinon, maintenant que je connais ta véritable nature…

**Kaneko Etsioay** : Pas bête du tout, j'ai écrit ce chapitre un peu vite en mode partiel, mais je le reprendrai sûrement au cours des vacances :) En tout cas, je suis contente de ne pas avoir été trop prévisible et d'avoir pu te surprendre un peu ! J'espère que ça continuera comme ça, parce que j'ai des idées plein la tête pour la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous !

**DianeMoon **: Tu sais ce que tu veux toi, c'est bien ! T'inquiète pas, ça viendra. Mais si c'est un peu mieux, c'est déjà ça, merci ! :)

**Guest** : Tiens, contente de compter une nouvelle lectrice ! :D Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère te voir pour la suite ! :)

**Wendy05** : Haha tu penses que Malia va faire sa chieuse ? :p Je pensais plutôt à d'autres personnes, mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Merci ! :)

**Misew** : Alors là, merci beaucoup, vraiment, ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Déjà, je suis contente d'entendre une nouvelle lectrice, et si tu as tout lu d'une traite c'est magique haha ! Je fais mon possible avec Malia, je l'aime bien, mais bon, le sterek avant tout pas vrai ? J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite, à bientôt :)

**Drayy **: Bon, si y a pas de « beurk » c'est déjà ça XD On progresse, doucement mais sûrement, j'y crois ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! :)

Ça y est, je vous lâche enfin, à bientôt mes tartes à la courgette ! (?)


	12. Prom'nons nous dans les bois

Déjà le douzième chapitre…c'est un grand record pour moi, je vais fêter ça en mangeant des tomates cerises !

Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie vraiment pour vos reviews, favs, follows et tout simplement de lire les trucs très bizarres que je peux écrire (mais que j'écris avec amour, évidemment).

**La Dictateuse**, tu trouveras vite le passage que j'ai écrit en pensant à toi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture mes oignons frits

* * *

Stiles monta les quatre étages du petit bâtiment d'un pas lent, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte de son appartement. La voiture d'Isaac, garée près de la moto de Scott, ne lui avait pas échappé, et quelque chose lui disait que son meilleur ami n'avait pas su tenir sa langue.

Quand Stiles était rentré la veille, _légèrement_ perturbé par ce qu'il avait vécu avec Derek le matin même, il avait mis son trouble sur le compte d'une grande décision qu'il venait de prendre : quitter Malia dès le lendemain. Mais voilà, on était ce fameux lendemain, et il devinait déjà Scott et Isaac installés dans le canapé, attendant un rapport détaillé et des explications qu'il ne pouvait pas donner, ayant promis à Derek que leur relation resterait, pour l'instant, secrète.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il souffla un grand coup, fit l'effort d'avoir l'air totalement détendu, puis il tourna sa clé dans la serrure et il entra, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hé, Isaac, t'es là mon pote ! » Lança-t-il joyeusement en refermant la porte derrière lui

« Oui. Scott m'a dit que nous devions avoir une discussion de la plus haute importance. »

Assis sur le canapé à côté d'Isaac, Scott adressa un sourire innocent et un petit signe de la main à Stiles, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Assis-toi, je t'en prie, Stiles. » Ajouta Isaac en prenant le ton d'un psychiatre

Il désigna une chaise, placée pour l'occasion en face du canapé, puis il croisa ses jambes de façon impérieuse. Stiles aurait pu éclater de rire, tant la situation était ridicule, mais il se décida de se prêter au jeu. Il s'installa sur la chaise, regardant ses deux amis tour à tour en imitant l'air innocent de Scott.

« Alors, Scotty, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu raconter à Isaac ? »

« Tu sais, Stiles...je voulais le garder pour moi, mais c'est tellement difficile ! Isaac a profité de ma faiblesse, mais j'ai su garder le secret devant Liam, et même devant Kira ! »

« J'ai profité de ta faiblesse ? » S'offusqua Isaac. « Tu m'as téléphoné pour me dire que Stiles allait quitter Malia ! »

« Oui, mais enfin bon…c'est toi qui as insisté pour que je te dise pourquoi ! »

« Et tu lui as dit pourquoi ? » Intervint Stiles en lançant un regard inquisiteur à son meilleur ami

« Non, promis. J'ai juste dit que _peut-être_ tu pourrais craquer pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Bref, Stiles, change de meilleur ami. » Se moqua Isaac avec un petit rire

« Impossible. On a fait le pacte du sang quand on avait dix ans. C'est sacré, on peut pas défaire ces choses-là. Pas vrai, Stiles ? »

« En effet. » Acquiesça Stiles. « Je suis en conséquence obligé de tout lui pardonner. De toute façon, il n'a rien dit de compromettant, puisque je ne craque pour personne d'autre. »

Il vivait actuellement l'un de ces nombreux instants où il espérait être un bon menteur. Garder un secret pour ces deux-là allait être très, _très_ difficile. C'était la première fois qu'il cachait quelque chose d'aussi important à Scott, et il culpabilisait presque de le faire. Cependant, il partageait la même envie que Derek. Pour le moment, il voulait voir ce qu'ils pouvaient construire ensemble, et sachant que ce n'était sûrement pas gagné, mieux valait ne pas impliquer leurs amis dès maintenant.

« Si, et je dis bien _si _tu ne craques pour personne, pourquoi avoir quitté Malia au bout d'une petite semaine, alors ? » Demanda Isaac, l'air septique. « Elle est très jolie, marrante, folle de toi… »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. » Répondit simplement Stiles en haussant les épaules

« Et ? »

« Et tout le monde ne sort pas avec une fille juste pour avoir quelqu'un avec qui coucher, Isaac. »

« Mais comment tu peux savoir que tu ne l'aimes pas au bout d'une semaine, de toute façon ? » Répliqua Isaac, pas le moins du monde affecté par la pique de Stiles « A moins que tu le saches parce que tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Isaac eut soudainement l'air très fier de lui, comme s'il était persuadé d'avoir trouvé la réponse à ses questions – et c'était entièrement le cas, même si Stiles n'était pas prêt de lui dire. Quant à Scott, il se contentait de fixer tour à tour des points étonnamment éloignés de son meilleur ami.

« Franchement, je me suis lancé trop vite dans cette histoire avec Malia. On se rend compte d'à quel point le célibat est agréable que lorsqu'on est en couple, non ? J'ai préféré arrêter avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment amoureuse de moi, c'est tout. »

« Elle était pas douée au lit, c'est ça ? »

Stiles plaqua ses mains sur son visage, dépité, et Scott tourna vivement la tête pour cacher son envie de rire.

« Isaac, il va vraiment falloir que tu consultes un psy. » Souffla Stiles entre ses doigts

« Ok, j'arrête avec mes questions. Je venais juste te dire bon retour dans le camp des célibataires, mon pote. C'est cool, pendant que Scott sera obligé de regarder _Coup de foudre à Notting Hill_ avec Kira, nous on ira draguer en boîte. »

« Hé ! Kira ne m'oblige pas à regarder des films d'amour ! » Se défendit Scott avant de prendre une mine étrange, qui lui donnait à peu près l'air d'un chiot traumatisé « Juste des films d'horreur. Des films d'horreur avec du sang, et des gens qui crient. Et parfois, la nuit, je fais des cauchemars, et… »

« Ok, ok c'est bon on a compris Scott ! Tu deviens flippant, là. » L'interrompit Isaac en se levant

Stiles explosa de rire, sachant à quel point Scott détestait les films d'horreurs. Décidément, il aimait de plus en plus Kira ! Le fou rire passé, il se rappela qu'il valait mieux qu'il change de sujet rapidement avant de se vendre. Il savait très bien pourquoi son meilleur ami avait fait appel à l'aide d'Isaac et de son franc-parler. En rentrant la veille, Scott avait bien tenté de l'interroger sur le cours de peinture du matin, et Stiles avait simplement répondu que Derek n'y était pas allé. Visiblement, il n'avait pas été très convaincant.

« Bon, tant qu'on y est, vous êtes chauds pour une soirée film ? » Proposa-t-il à ses deux amis

« Entre mecs ? » Demanda Isaac « Bières, chips et film sans histoire d'amour ? »

« Allez ! » S'écria vivement Scott « Mais entre mecs, ça veut dire… »

« Qu'on appelle Liam, mais qu'on risque de dire des choses un peu trop crades pour une demoiselle. »

Scott parut y réfléchir un instant, mais il acquiesça finalement avec un sourire.

« Je crois que Kira avait un truc avec ses parents ce soir, de toute façon. On pioche dans nos dvd, ou on va en chercher un ? »

« Comme vous voulez les filles, moi, je préviens Liam. Et comme je suis le seul à avoir eu la brillante idée de me faire faire une fausse carte d'identité, je vais chercher les bières et les chips au bout d'la rue. »

Isaac attrapa son portefeuille et son portable, et il quitta l'appartement après un clin d'œil suggestif. Scott fit immédiatement mine d'aller fouiller dans son immense collection de dvd, tournant ainsi le dos à Stiles, qui n'était cependant absolument pas dupe.

« Alors comme ça on a recours aux grands moyens, hein ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda innocemment Scott

« Hé, Scotty, quand j'aurai quelque chose à te dire, je te le dirai. »

Et un secret n'était une chose à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne mentait donc pas vraiment…

« M'ouais. » Répondit Scott, pas tout à fait convaincu. « Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir rameuté Isaac, pas vrai ? Je veux juste être là pour mon frère. »

Stiles sentit comme une vague de chaleur lui traverser le corps, et il eut presque envie de partager son secret avec Scott. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas, comme s'il ressentait de manière encore plus forte le besoin de se montrer à la hauteur de Derek.

« Et tu n'as pas manqué à l'appel depuis qu'on a trois ans, alors t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Scott haussa les épaules, puis il se retourna avec deux dvd dans les mains, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

« Marathon Game of Thrones ou The Hobbit ? »

« Game of Thrones ? Dans la même pièce qu'Isaac ? » Pouffa Stiles en imaginant bien toutes les occasions que leur ami aurait de faire des commentaires douteux. « Non, c'est mort. Les aventures de Bilbo, c'est bien plus sûr pour notre santé mentale. »

Les deux amis partirent dans un fou rire et Scott, approuvant totalement après réflexion, cacha le dvd de la première saison de Game of Thrones derrière la pile. Ils poussèrent ensuite la table basse et commencèrent à déplier le canapé, quand Stiles se rappela qu'il avait toujours un message à envoyer.

« Je vais chercher des oreillers dans ma chambre pour qu'on soit mieux installés, j'arrive. »

« Ça marche, tu peux aussi prendre les miens. »

Stiles acquiesça distraitement, et il se précipita dans sa chambre, portable à la main. Il se jeta sur son lit, réfléchissant un instant au contenu de son message. C'était le tout premier qu'il allait envoyer à Derek, et en plus de ça, il mettait difficilement des mots sur ce qu'ils vivaient depuis à peine plus de vingt-quatre heures. Avec Lydia, tout avait été clair dès leur premier baiser. Derek, lui, était beaucoup plus compliqué. Avec un long soupir, il inscrivit son adresse et, après deux autres minutes de réflexion, il termina son message le plus simplement du monde. Il appuya rapidement sur la touche « envoyer » – s'il ne le faisait pas tout de suite, il y passerait encore des heures – et il lut une dernière fois son banal « East Bay, 978 Winchester Street. A demain ! Stiles. », avec l'envie soudaine de se taper la tête contre les murs. _Ce n'est qu'un message, Derek s'en fiche complètement, _tenta-t-il de se raisonner en attrapant ses oreillers. Il passa par la chambre de Scott et revint dans le salon enterrer le canapé-lit sous les coussins, le moral inhabituellement bas pour une raison qui lui échappait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Isaac fit une entrée fracassante dans le salon, bières et paquets de chips à la main, talonné de près par Liam, et les quatre étudiants se posèrent sans plus attendre dans le canapé pour trois heures d'aventures en Terre du Milieu. Moins d'une heure après le début du film, Stiles sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, et, le cœur battant un peu plus vite, il le sortit discrètement et profita de la concentration intense de ses amis sur le film pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Quand le nom de Derek s'afficha sur l'écran, il s'empressa d'appuyer son doigt dessus, pour y lire « 8h, réveille-toi, sinon je partirai sans toi. ». Stiles réprima un rire mais il ne put rien faire contre son sourire, trop amusé de ressentir à ce point Derek dans l'unique phrase d'un message.

Le moral soudainement beaucoup plus haut, il piqua le paquet de chips coincé entre Isaac et Liam et, ignorant les protestations de ces-derniers, il se concentra lui aussi sur le film.

Le lendemain matin, la sonnerie stridente de son réveil lui vrilla les tympans à sept heures du matin. Par habitude, il envoya frapper sa main sur sa droite, mais il ne rencontra que le bois dur de sa table de chevet, et son réveil continua à résonner désagréablement dans sa chambre. Encore à moitié endormi, il se pencha sur le côté pour chercher l'appareil sur le sol, pensant d'abord qu'il l'avait fait tomber pendant la nuit, quand ses idées se firent soudainement plus claires. Il se rappela avoir posé son réveil sur son bureau, à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour s'obliger à se lever et éviter de simplement l'éteindre pour se rendormir ensuite. Il sauta de son lit sans plus attendre et appuya rapidement sur le bouton « stop », priant pour ne pas avoir réveillé Scott. En principe, son ami avait un sommeil de plomb, et il espérait que ce matin là ne soit pas une exception, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire surprendre en train de se préparer.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, avala rapidement un verre de jus de pomme et une poignée de céréales, et il passa directement à la douche. Deux shampoings et deux cent litres d'eau plus loin, il quitta sa salle de bain qui avait plus des allures de hammam après son passage, pour plonger son nez dans son armoire.

Le jean noir ? Non, trop serré, ça n'irait pas pour marcher cinq ou six heures. Le bleu, alors ? Bof…non. Ah, le gris ! Ni serré, ni ample, juste parfait. Et le haut…son t-shirt gris, assorti au bas, et sa chemise rouge rayée, une valeur sûre. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se sécher les cheveux et à enfiler ses chaussures. Mais quelles chaussures ?

« C'est pas vrai… » Soupira-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux humides

Depuis six mois, il avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être pénible de se préparer quand on voulait séduire, sans trop donner l'impression que c'était précisément ce que l'on cherchait à faire…d'accord, il avait passé trente minutes sous sa douche, lavé ses cheveux avec un shampoing à l'amande, piqué le déodorant de Scott – plus agréable que le sien – mis du parfum, et il venait tout juste de vider son armoire à la recherche de vêtements non froissés. Mais ce n'était pas trop, si ? Si, définitivement. Heureusement que Scott dormait encore en fin de compte, sinon, il l'aurait immédiatement grillé.

Durant le quart d'heure qui lui restait, il se sécha les cheveux, tenta d'en faire quelque chose à l'aide de gel, et opta finalement pour ses Nike noire et rouge, histoire de tenir la marche sans avoir l'air d'un randonneur de montagne.

Huit heures moins cinq. Stiles accusa une soudaine vague de stress avec un sourire, presque amusé par la situation. Ce type de stress, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui le lui avait fait ressentir jusqu'à maintenant. Le temps où il ne jurait que par Lydia lui sembla soudainement bien loin, celui où Derek n'était qu'un « coup de foudre artistique » aussi.

Huit heures moins trois. Il se rua dans sa chambre, arracha une feuille d'un calepin et griffonna dessus « Besoin de sortir prendre des photos. Je ne rentrerai sûrement qu'en fin d'aprem, évite de mettre le feu à l'appart' et n'oublie pas de manger. Bonne journée Scotty ! », puis il attrapa la pochette contenant son appareil photo avant de se précipiter dans le salon. Il déposa le mot sur la table basse, claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui et dévala les escaliers si vite qu'il était à peu près certain d'avoir mérité sa place dans le Guinness book. Arrivé en bas, il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour s'assurer qu'il était dans les temps, comme si tout se jouait à la minute près, et avec un sourire satisfait, il constata qu'il était exactement huit heures. La rue était calme, vide – logique, dans un quartier particulièrement étudiant, un samedi matin – et l'espace d'une seconde, Stiles imagina que Derek ne viendrait peut-être pas, qu'il avait changé d'avis. Cependant, quand il entendit un moteur vrombir et qu'il aperçut, au bout de la rue, une superbe voiture noire et impeccable, il cessa avec soulagement d'envisager cette option. Quelques secondes plus tard, la Camaro arriva à sa hauteur, s'arrêta net et émit un bruit grave de cliquetis. Stiles ne pouvait pas apercevoir Derek à travers les vitres teintées, mais il ne rata pas l'invitation, et il ouvrit la portière avant du côté passager.

« Hey ! » Lança-t-il sans cacher son enthousiasme « Je suppose que je peux monter ? »

« A moins que tu ne préfères marcher une heure supplémentaire. » Répondit Derek avec un léger, _très_ léger, sourire

« Hmm…non, je passe mon tour. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Stiles monta dans la voiture avec un petit rire amusé, et, à la seconde même où il referma la portière, Derek baissa le frein à main, et ils quittèrent Winchester Street.

« Prêt à marcher toute la journée, alors ? » Demanda Derek, l'air étrangement mal à l'aise

Stiles tourna les yeux vers lui, étonné que Derek prenne la peine d'entamer la conversation, et amusé par la gêne qu'il semblait en tirer.

« Je crois que oui ! Tu connais la route, au fait ? Pour aller au lac. »

« Pas vraiment, non, mais j'ai une carte. »

« Tu sais lire une carte de forêt ? » S'étonna Stiles

Derek haussa les épaule pour toute réponse, et Stiles resta silencieux lui aussi un moment, comprenant qu'il n'était pas vraiment du genre à l'aise avec les compliments. Cependant, il était tout de même à côté du Hale dont il rêvait – en se l'avouant plus ou moins – depuis son premier jour à la fac, et il n'était pas question pour lui de rester muet plus longtemps.

« Hé, Derek, tu te rappelles hier, quand je t'ai dit que j'allais te poser des questions si on sortait ? »

Derek tourna les yeux vers lui, insondable, et ce simple regard suffit à donner à Stiles l'impression troublante de recevoir un décharge électrique.

« Ça me dit quelque chose, en effet. » Répondit Derek de son habituelle voix grave et posée

« Et…du coup ? »

« Du coup, pose autant de questions que tu veux, mais garde en tête qu'on part se promener en forêt, et qu'à part toi et moi, personne ne le sait. »

La bouche entrouverte comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose et les yeux écarquillés, Stiles tourna vivement la tête vers lui, faisant violemment craquer sa nuque au passage. Il posa sa main dessus avec une grimace de douleur, et il commença à grommeler des choses incompréhensibles lorsque le rire clair de Derek le coupa dans son élan. Stiles récupéra aussitôt son air ahuri, sans se gêner pour le fixer plusieurs longues secondes – il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce que Malia lui avait dit la veille, à propos de la rareté de ce son pourtant si agréable.

Après avoir retrouvé un sérieux très caractéristique de lui-même, Derek se reconcentra un instant sur la route sans se défaire de son léger sourire, quand il remarqua le regard de son passager.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil « Je plaisantais, tu sais. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à assassiner les gens avant de les enterrer dans les bois. »

« Ce…ce n'est pas ça. T'as fait preuve d'humour, et t'as _ri _à…genre, quoi ? Trois secondes d'intervalle ? Je suis un garçon fragile Derek, ménage moi. »

« Toi, fragile ? Bruyant, complètement. Envahissant, aussi. Fragile, j'y crois moyennement. »

« Hé ! Je suis pas si bruyant que ça ! C'est toi qui est trop silencieux, je dirais même que tu es quelqu'un de plutôt…terne. »

« Terne ? » Répéta Derek sur un ton entre la surprise et l'amusement « Et ça t'arrive souvent de faire de promenades de six heures avec des gens ternes ? »

« Et toi, ça t'arrive souvent d'embrasser des gens bruyants et envahissants ? » Rétorqua Stiles avec un air de défi. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, et, comme Derek ne disait rien, il insista avec beaucoup moins d'assurance « Ça t'arrive souvent ? »

Derek tourna soudainement sur la droite, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans un chemin de terre boueux sur une petite dizaine de mètres avant que la voiture ne s'arrête net au pied d'un arbre immense. Stiles, après avoir littéralement décollé de son siège et béni l'inventeur de la ceinture de sécurité, lança un regard noir à Derek qui ne sembla pourtant pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Il coupa simplement le contact, attrapa un sac à dos noir posé sur la banquette arrière et sortit de la voiture en claquant sa portière sans ménagement. Pris de cours, Stiles resta planté sur son siège un moment avant de réagir et de sortir à son tour.

« Tu veux que je garde ton appareil photo dans mon sac ? » Proposa Derek

« J'ai déjà entendu plus viril comme phrase. » Se moqua Stiles en contournant la voiture pour le rejoindre

« Très drôle, Stiles. Remercie-moi au lieu de te moquer. Si j'ai un sac, c'est parce que moi, j'ai pensé à prendre de quoi manger. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il préféra finalement rester silencieux, de peur de s'enfoncer un peu plus. Ils partaient toute la journée pour marcher, et il n'avait pas pensé à prendre à manger, ni même à boire. Là, il ne pouvait qu'accepter sa défaite et confier son appareil photo à Derek, le sauveur de son estomac, qui avait sans doute bien plus la tête sur les épaules que lui.

« Un point pour toi. » Dit-il en lui tendant son appareil photo

« Fais pas le compte, tu vas déprimer. »

« Terne et cruel… »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et s'engagea dans ce qu'il restait d'un sentier visiblement abandonné depuis un bon moment, à en juger par l'herbe qui y repoussait par touffe et les tonnes de feuilles qui jonchaient le sol. Stiles s'engagea immédiatement à sa suite, accélérant d'abord un peu le pas pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre.

« Hé, Derek, si jamais je me perdais, on se retrouve où ? »

« J'en sais rien. Sous un arbre ? » Répondit-il avec un sourire

« Ha-ha, je suis mort de rire. »

« Te perds pas, ça serait mieux. »

« Oui, mais _si_ je me perds quand même. » Insista Stiles « On sait jamais. »

« Alors tu auras qu'à être aussi bruyant que tu l'es maintenant, et je te retrouverai où que tu sois. »

Stiles prit une moue vexée – la phrase aurait pu être tellement parfaite si Derek c'était contenté du « je te retrouverai où que tu sois » ! _Ouais, bon, d'un autre côté c'est pas comme s'il avait le flaire d'un Saint-Hubert, non plus, _pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Et s'il y a bêtes sauvages ? Genre des ours, ou des loups ? »

« Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu pries pour que je te retrouve avant elles. »

Stiles prit un air horrifié, s'imaginant déjà en tête à tête avec un loup affamé, mais le rire moqueur de Derek lui fit comprendre qu'il était beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop crédule.

« Il n'y a pas d'ours ni de loups à East Bay, Stiles. Au pire, tu te feras attaquer par un lapin, et je pense que tu es capable de gagner ce combat. » Reprit Derek sans perdre son sourire railleur. « Quoique… »

« Comment ça, _quoique _? Je suis sûr que je suis beaucoup plus fort que tu l'penses ! »

« Vraiment ? Montre-moi, alors. »

Derek s'arrêta, et il se tourna vers un Stiles décontenancé.

« Je t'en prie, vas-y, tous les coups sont permis. »

Stiles le détailla entièrement, de ses longues jambes largement mises en valeur par un jean noir, et en passant son torse dont la musculature parfaite se devinait facilement même derrière son t-shirt sombre et sa veste en cuir. Il termina par son visage, ses lèvres qu'il mourrait d'envie de sentir contre sa peau, ses yeux clairs qui le fixaient avec attention…et il soudainement envoya son poing en direction de l'épaule de Derek. Il ne rencontra que la paume de sa main, mais, loin de se décourager, il repartit à l'attaque avec son deuxième poing, visant cette fois son ventre. Avant même qu'il ne puisse simplement l'effleurer, Derek emprisonna son poignet dans sa main, puis, quand Stiles tenta un nouveau coup, il attrapa le second.

« Très efficace. » Se moqua-t-il sans lâcher les poignets de Stiles. « Je suis impressionné. »

« Content de voir que tu t'amuses. »

Stiles baissa d'abord les yeux, décidé à faire la tête, mais à la seconde où il recroisa le regard hypnotisant, toutes ses tentatives de paraître vexé tombèrent à l'eau. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement incroyable chez Derek, de tellement beau, qu'il ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait qu'il avait fini par _vraiment_ le regarder, lui, l'étudiant hyperactif de première année.

Comme pour lui rappeler qu'il ne rêvait pas, Derek fit glisser sa main droite du poignet à la nuque de Stiles, et il se rapprocha le plus possible de lui.

« Tu m'as demandé si j'embrassais souvent des gens bruyants et envahissants. » Murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage

Au moment où leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, Stiles sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Par réflexe, il s'agrippa à la veste de Derek et il ferma les yeux, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

« Et la réponse est ? » Demanda-t-il malgré son souffle court

Derek l'embrassa d'abord chastement sur la joue, puis il regagna lentement ses lèvres sur lesquelles il s'arrêta avec beaucoup plus de passion. Malgré la main droite appuyée contre sa nuque et l'autre retenant toujours son poignet avec possessivité, Stiles s'étonna un instant de la grande douceur des gestes de Derek, avant de répondre avec autant d'ivresse à son baiser pourtant pressant. Il décida de prendre les devants – il devait montrer que, s'il ne savait pas se battre, il savait faire beaucoup d'autres choses – en s'attardant d'abord sur la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire qu'il mordilla doucement, pour ensuite lâcher sa veste et venir perdre sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux en collant un peu plus leur deux corps. Il glissa un instant sur la mâchoire de Derek avant d'atteindre son cou qu'il embrassa plusieurs fois, de plus en plus passionnément, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il ne fallait mieux pas laisser de trace alors qu'il venait à peine de quitter Malia. Loin de se laisser frustrer, il remonta une dernière fois jusqu'aux lèvres de Derek et, pour son plus grand bonheur, lui arracha un gémissement plaintif quand il se détacha de lui.

« La réponse ? » Insista-t-il avec un sourire espiègle

« Je n'ai embrassé que ceux qui ont trouvé le moyen de retourner mon esprit dans tous les sens. »

« Et ils sont nombreux à l'avoir fait ? »

Derek fit mine de réfléchir, puis il hocha la tête négativement.

« Un seul. »

Si Stiles aurait pu sauter de joie en obtenant la réponse qu'il espérait, il essaya de prendre sur lui pour ne pas paraître trop heureux, histoire de ne pas donner l'impression d'avoir douze ans. Cependant, une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres, et il savait qu'elle lui resterait en tête s'il ne la posait pas. Il laissa tomber sa main toujours sur la nuque de Derek, libéra son poignet et fit un pas en arrière avant de se lancer.

« Et comment il a fait ? »

Cette fois, Derek donna l'impression de vraiment réfléchir à la question, et Stiles était persuadé que c'était sûrement le cas. Après tout, tout était arrivé si vite, du jour au lendemain, et il était prêt à parier qu'il n'avait pas été le seul décontenancé, deux jours plutôt.

« Je ne sais pas. Il m'exaspérait, pourtant, à être partout où j'étais. Et même s'il m'énervait toujours, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que lorsqu'il n'était pas là, ça me paraissait vide. »

Stiles dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas montrer plus que nécessaire le sentiment de joie que ces simples phrases provoquaient en lui. Ils se remirent à marcher naturellement, passant quelques minutes dans un silence qui n'avait rien de lourd ou de gênant, jusqu'à ce que le cerveau de Stiles se remette à fonctionner correctement – c'est-à-dire un peu plus et un peu plus vite que la normale.

« Je t'énerve toujours ? »

« Disons plus que quatre-vingt pour cent du temps. » Répondit très sérieusement Derek

« Quatre-vingt pour cent ?! » S'offusqua Stiles

« D'accord, soixante-dix, si tu veux. Je te connais depuis cinq ou six semaines, c'est déjà bien. »

Stiles prit une mine boudeuse, mais, incapable de ne pas parler, il préféra revenir à la charge plutôt que de faire la tête.

« Je pensais que ça avait un peu changé, compte-tenu des deux derniers jours. »

« Deux jours, ça ne change pas tout, Stiles. »

« Ouais, enfin, tu m'as quand même embrassé, quoi. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser que tu es moins chiant, et inversement, ce n'est pas parce que tu es chiant que je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser. »

Stiles retourna la phrase une bonne dizaine de fois dans sa tête, pour finalement dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. »

« Bien, je suppose. Je t'ai dit il y a moins de dix minutes que je voulais passer mon temps avec toi. »

« Tu es légèrement masochiste sur les bords, alors. »

Pour au moins la troisième fois en l'espace de moins de deux heures, Derek se mit à rire sincèrement. Stiles se demanda si c'était dû à la conclusion qu'il venait de tirer de leur échange, ou s'il se moquait plutôt du ton vexé qu'il employait. Un peu des deux, sûrement. En réalité, et même s'il n'était pas prêt de l'admettre à voix haute, entendre _ce_ Hale dire qu'il voulait passer _son _temps avec lui était terriblement grisant.

« Tu ne vas pas dire que moi, je ne t'énerve pas. » Dit Derek après avoir récupéré son souffle

Son sale caractère avait souvent été éclipsé aux yeux de Stiles par son attirance insensée pour lui, mais oui, Derek était décidément énervant, frustrant, agaçant, irritant…bref.

« T'as raison, tu m'énerves aussi. » Admit-il sans mal

« Tu vois ? Je t'énerve, tu m'énerves, c'est très bien comme ça. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Stiles d'exploser de rire sous le regard amusé de Derek. Il ne savait pas lui-même si c'était nerveux, ou si la situation l'amusait vraiment, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Quelque part, c'était vrai, ils n'avaient rien pour expliquer cette attirance mutuelle, tout pour la contester, et pourtant.

« A partir de là, il va falloir se concentrer. » Annonça Derek en dépliant la carte rangée dans sa poche. « On n'a que les bornes pour se repérer, et à partir de celle à ta droite, elles vont tracer plusieurs chemins, dont trois nous feraient faire des randonnées d'encore trois ou quatre heures. Le lac n'est plus qu'à une heure d'ici, en principe, alors on va éviter. »

Stiles acquiesça silencieusement, peu enclin à parcourir toute la forêt qui traversait les deux villes voisines d'East Bay. L'heure suivante, il resta donc presque muet, marchant à côté de Derek en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à la carte des bornes, se demandant comment il était possible de déchiffrer un truc pareil. Quand les arbres se firent moins nombreux et la lumière plus vive, ils rangèrent la carte dans le sac, sachant qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du lac.

Ils commencèrent à apercevoir sur leur gauche le pied rocheux de la colline jusque-là cachée par l'obscurité, puis ils en repérèrent le sommet, d'où Derek avait peint ses toiles. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils dépassèrent les derniers arbres, arrivant sur les petits cailloux blancs éparpillés sur des mètres autour de la vaste étendue d'eau claire.

« C'est magnifique. » Souffla Stiles en s'avançant dans l'immense clairière. « C'est fou que personne ne vienne jamais ici. »

« Les gens préfèrent aller s'entasser sur la plage. »

« Tant mieux pour nous ! »

En tournant le regard vers Derek qui s'avançait à son tour, Stiles sentit son cœur s'accélérer, heureux de voir que, malgré son caractère largement moins expansif que le sien, il semblait particulièrement ébloui.

« Hé, Derek, on est d'accord que _j'ai _eu l'idée de venir, ici, pas vrai ? »

« Oui… » Répondit-il avec méfiance

« Et on est d'accord que c'était une bonne idée, parce que c'est magnifique, et que c'est presque sûr que grâce à ça, tu vas finir ta toile, hein ? »

Derek leva un sourcil, suspicieux, et il croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« Puisqu'on est d'accord sur ça, on devrait aussi l'être sur le fait que je mérite bien de te poser quelques questions ? Auxquelles tu devras répondre, bien sûr, sinon, ça sert à rien. »

« Ben voyons… » Soupira-t-il

Stiles s'approcha de lui en deux enjambées, et il ancra son regard dans le sien, étonnement sérieux. Il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il était capable de lui tenir tête, et surtout qu'il n'était pas près de le lâcher avec ça.

« On va pas passer notre vie à s'embrasser sans rien se dire, rassure-moi ? »

« Bien sûr que non. On peut passer à l'étape supérieure, si tu veux. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu… »

Stiles s'interrompit lui-même, et il se sentit rougir violemment, tout en se maudissant de le faire. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour une petite fille, mais le sérieux avec lequel Derek évoquait ça était carrément déstabilisant, gênant, et inattendu. Quand il croisa son regard moqueur, il comprit tout de suite qu'il avait justement cherché à le mettre mal à l'aise pour éluder la question. Il était temps de lui apprendre qu'un Stilinski était un peu plus tenace que ça.

« Non. Sûrement pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à mes questions. »

« Tu me fais du chantage ? »

Derek eut un petit rire railleur, et Stiles décida d'utiliser une autre tactique. Il croisa les bras sur son torse à son tour, et il récupéra sa petite moue vexée.

« Tu n'as pas envie de me connaître ? »

« Tu me le demandes vraiment ? J'ai accepté de passer directement toute une journée avec toi, Stiles. Et ce n'était sûrement pas que pour la beauté du lac. »

« Oui, mais on apprend à connaître quelqu'un en lui parlant, pas en marchant en silence ou en l'embrassant. »

Stiles espérait plus que tout que Derek finisse par céder, pas pour crier victoire, mais parce que s'il acceptait de se dévoiler et s'il lui posait des questions à son tour, alors ça signifierait sûrement qu'il voulait être en couple avec lui, qu'il ne le considérait pas juste comme une distraction.

« D'accord, mais pas plus de cinq questions, et j'ai le droit à un joker. »

« Huit questions. »

« T'en as autant ? » Soupira Derek. « Six questions. Et je peux t'en poser autant que je veux. »

« Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, mais alors j'ai le droit à sept questions. »

« Très bien, sept. Et pas de doubles questions. »

Stiles acquiesça vivement, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, certain de s'en être bien sorti. Il avait des tonnes de questions à poser à Derek, bien plus que sept, mais c'était déjà ça…et puis, il obtiendrait bien ses réponses à un moment.

« Je te pose une première question. » Commença Derek. « Qu'as-tu fait de mes clés ? »

« Tes…oh ! Je les ai…_légèrement_ oubliées. Pour ma défense, dès que je suis rentré chez moi, Scott et Isaac m'ont harcelé parce qu'ils savaient que je devais quitter Malia. Je n'ai pas pensé à les sortir pour ne pas les oublier, du coup. »

« Isaac ? » Répéta-t-il, ayant visiblement déjà oublié ses clés

« Euh, ouais, Isaac. »

« Non, je veux dire, tu vis juste avec ce garçon qui sort avec la seule fille de l'équipe de crosse, c'est ça ? Scott. »

« Ah, oui. Mais Isaac passe souvent chez nous. »

« C'est celui qui drague tout ce qui bouge ? »

« Tu le connais ? » Rigola Stiles

« Disons qu'il a passé une longue nuit avec une amie. »

« Ouais, pas de doute, on parle bien du même Isaac. »

Derek acquiesça avec un petit « ah », l'air d'un coup beaucoup plus fermé. Stiles haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce qui lui prenait soudainement. Supposant qu'il s'agissait des clés, il ajouta :

« Fais pas cette tête, je n'oublierai pas tes clés lundi, promis. »

« C'est rien, pour les clés. Je n'en ai pas besoin tant que je ne suis pas à la fac, de toute façon. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, alors ? »

« Rien du tout. On va s'installer ? Je crois que tu as des questions à me poser. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, mais il suivit Derek sans insister au bord du lac – il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il chercha un instant ce qu'il avait pu dire de travers, mais le trouble du Hale semblait s'être un peu dissipé quand ils s'installèrent au bord de l'eau claire, alors il se concentra plutôt sur les questions qu'il voulait lui poser, et celles dont il voulait absolument connaître la réponse dès ce jour-là. Après quelques minutes de réflexion durant lesquelles Derek s'était allongé sur sa veste, visiblement pas gêné le moins du monde par le silence soudain, Stiles soupira discrètement, sachant exactement à quelle question il refuserait de répondre. Pourtant, c'était de loin celle dont il espérait le plus une réponse..._qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ?_

* * *

La première qui dit que j'ai eu la flemme d'écrire la suite du rendez-vous, bah c'est une menteuse ! Bon, j'avais peut-être vraiment la flemme, mais ça viendra au prochain chapitre, promis.

Allez, devinez ce qui vient maintenant ? La réponse à vos reviews, bien sûr ! (ouaiiiiiiiis… ?)

**Arianna Heawing** : J'ai réussi à faire ça, moi ? Roh, je suis trop forte sans vouloir me la péter ! T'as vu, ça va commencer doucement avec « Zazaac » :p (c'est trop mignon comme surnom en vrai !), merci beaucoup en tout cas, bisous ! :D

**Sanga36** : Je suis super contente d'apprendre que tu as aimé la première partie de mon chapitre, avec Peter et Claudia. C'est un passage très important pour la fic :) Contente aussi que tu apprécies Malia ! Du coup, le rendez-vous n'est pas terminé, j'espère que tu en aimeras la suite ! ^^

**Toonette **: Merci beaucoup ! Super si ça donne plus de sens au comportement de Peter, c'était bien le but :)

**Allima** : Haha, c'est génial si tu es contente, parce que moi aussi x) ça me fait trop plaisir que l'histoire de Peter et de Claudia ait plu ! Et la réaction de Malia, aussi :) Promis, la balade n'est pas terminée ! Et je suis désolée pour ton programme de déclaration d'impôts du jour x) J'espère n'avoir rien saboté cette fois ! Mais au fond, c'est pas vraiment moi, c'est Teen Wolf !

**La Dictateuse** : Un peu que tu es vieille, ma vieille ! Hé, si ma Malia est machiavélique, t'es quoi, toi ? Un démon ! C'est vrai que me filer ce trailer n'est pas ton pire crime, j'aurais fini par tomber dessus de toute façon, mais quand même ! Bon, tu as vu, j'ai pensé à toi dans ce chapitre. 'Fin j'étais obligée de placer ce film quoi. Resta à savoir lequel des trois ils ont regardé ! Mystère…

**Agathenoel51.02** : Oh trop cool, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas si tu es en vacances, si oui, bonnes vacances, si non, bon courage )

**Julia13verseau** : Ah bon ? :p Haha, c'est vrai qu'ils font un duo un peu spécial !

**Kaneko Estioay** : Allison ? Attends, tu as pas dû voir le bon trailer, je sais qu'il y a un fake ! Enfin, Allison est quand même censée revenir, mais on la voit pas dans le trailer. Si tu as Facebook, il est sur la page de Teen Wolf :) Bon, ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies aimé l'idée de l'histoire de Peter et Claudia, parce que mine de rien, ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi, comme tu me lis depuis le début de ma fic précédente. Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**Riah021101** : Haha oui, ça va évoluer entre eux, ça commence déjà :) T'inquiète, le Sterek avant tout !

**Papuche-chan** : Owiii la perfection, mon plus grand rêve après celui que le statut de « fangirl » soit officiellement reconnu et nous donne le droit à des jours de congé maladie en cas d'épisode déprimant ! Bref, je m'égare…c'est toi qui me perturbe, avec tes histoires de drogue, moi qui suis si pure et innocente.

Quoi ? Les réactions excessives de Peter envers Stiles te dépassaient avant ? Mais voyons, cet homme est tout à fait normal ! Toi, par contre, t'es bizarre, et ne te cache pas derrière ce qu'on dit à Licornland ! Vous êtes tous bizarres dans ta secte…mais je suis l'auteure de cette fic, donc je suppose que je suis ultra bizarre aussi. Je n'ai jamais autant écrit le mot « bizarre » de ma vie. Quelqu'un de ta secte a tenté un rapprochement via les reviews, je vais y aller tout doucement, histoire de ne pas l'effrayer…(quoi que…apparemment, elles revendiquent le fait que tu sois une licorne malsaine). J'espère t'avoir donné ta dose de Sterek jusqu'au chapitre suivant, et je vais te laisser là, parce que je commence à écrire une réponse aussi longue que ma b…frite ? Disons aussi longue que mon chapitre ! Et désolée pour tes bisous, mais je me méfie grandement…

**DianeMoon** : Waouh, alors là, je suis très agréablement surprise. Je suis super contente que tu aies autant aimé ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à toi pour tous ces compliments, ça m'encourage vraiment pour écrire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant ) à très bientôt !

**Misew** : Aaah, abîmer le magnifique visage de Stiles, vraiment ? J'ai hésité…Bon, si tu as aimé ce chapitre, j'en suis déjà contente, et puis, j'aime bien le mot « turpitude », je devrais le placer un jour. Plutôt merci à toi pour ta review, ça fait toujours la différence quand on passe des heures sur un chapitre ) Sinon, on pourrait fonder le club des « cernes Stiles saison 3B » un de ces jours ! Et non, si tu n'aimes pas la courgette, ce n'est pas si grave que ça…mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! (et oui, les tartes à la courgette, ça existe, je le jure). Oh, je pense qu'on peut mettre autant de PS qu'on veut tant qu'ils sont utiles, et les tiens m'ont bien faite marrer, donc ils l'étaient ! A bientôt et encore merci !

**Lucifer-L** : Tous à couvert, une partisane de la licorne machiavélique ! Je serais bien tentée de fuir, mais ta review est beaucoup trop gentille, alors…rah, je ne résiste jamais aux compliments. Et puis, une review qui contient « vive leur bromance » vient forcément d'une personne très bien (je suis le genre de fille qui pourrait regarder 70 fois d'affilé une scène de Teen Wolf du 3x06. Pire, je suis le genre qui sait exactement ce qui se passe dans l'épisode 3x06 ! …alors tu es la bienvenue).

Sinon, je suis hyyyper contente que tu apprécies ce que je fais des personnages, parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça part en vrille parfois, mais si ça passe, on est bon ! Et je suis vraiment honorée de participer à l'administration de la dose minimale de Sterek qu'il faut à la fangirl qui est en toi :D Je sais ce que c'est, après tout. Que diable ! Une question te tarabuste ! Eh bien espérons que tu obtiennes ta réponse dans les chapitres suivants. Cela est fort probable, mais si toutefois vous n'étiez pas satisfaite, merci de ne pas déposer de réclamation auprès de l'auteure.

Assume ton côté pipelette, tu as raison, c'est ce qui me fait me dire que oui, j'ai raison de passer des heures de ma vie de fangirl à écrire ! Like it ! Voilà que je m'étale moi aussi, rah ! Eh bien je terminerai en faisant parler la fangirl qui est en moi : mais de quel manga vient donc ton avatar ? Non parce que…'fin on se comprend !

**Drayy **: Merci, c'est adorable ! Contente de te voir à chaque chapitre, à bientôt :)

**Anlenya** : Alors ça, c'est du compliment, merci beaucoup ! T'inquiète pas, il y avait bien des connections à voir, si je m'en étais bien sortie avec le chapitre précédent x) Laura fera son apparition un jour ou l'autre ! Stiles ne peut pas échapper aux Hale, après tout. Merci encore ! :)


	13. Stiles ou l'art d'être maladroit

Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis plutôt très fière de moi de poster un jour en avance, mais vous n'êtes pas obligées de m'acclamer, je voudrais pas choper la grosse tête…roh en fait si, vous pouvez !

Je fais court ici, mais on se retrouve en bas pour quelques points importants, si vous ne vous perdez pas en route !

Bonne lecture mes choux à la crème !

* * *

**6 semaines plus tôt**

« Et alors ? Tu as encore mis un vent à un pauvre garçon ? »

« Evidemment que je l'ai fait, Boyd ! » S'écria Erica. « Je n'étais pas intéressée, je n'allais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. »

« En même temps, il aurait dû se douter que le cœur de notre jolie blonde était déjà pris depuis loooongtemps ! » Commenta un autre garçon du petit groupe

« Aiden, rends moi un service et ferme-là. » Répondit la jolie blonde en question

« C'est fou comme tu deviens mauvaise dès qu'ils s'agit de D… »

« Aiden ! »

Derek, quelques pas devant eux, s'arrêta brusquement en entendant Boyd, le plus calme de la bande, lever le ton sur Aiden. Quand il se retourna, le garçon aux cheveux roux avait baissé la tête et était inhabituellement silencieux. Erica adressa un regard reconnaissant à Boyd, auquel il répondit par un sourire amical.

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant ses trois amis tour à tour

« Non, c'est bon, c'est réglé. » Répondit la seule fille avec un sourire

Derek soupira – depuis quelques temps, Erica, qui avait toujours été calme et réfléchie, avait tendance à réellement faire preuve d'agressivité. En se faisant la remarque qu'il devrait lui en parler, un de ces jours, il fit volte-face, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas en avant qu'il sentit un poids frapper contre son torse.

Quand il posa ses yeux sur l'adolescent qui venait d'atterrir à terre, son cœur fit un bond. Encore ce gars, celui dont son oncle et sa petite sœur avait parlé la veille, au repas. Stiles.

Erica, Aiden et Boyd se rapprochèrent de lui et, quand ils repérèrent l'étudiant sur le sol, les deux premiers s'esclaffèrent bruyamment.

Quand Stiles leva la tête vers lui, Derek remarqua qu'il rougissait. Il était mort de honte, et Erica et Aiden n'arrangeaient rien. Il eut un moment l'envie de leur dire de dégager, mais pourquoi prendre la défense de ce gamin ? Il était censé l'insupporter, à coloniser son esprit depuis la veille, avec ses grands yeux clairs et son air un peu perdu.

Alors il fit bêtement la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour ne pas perdre la face, voyant que Stiles ne réagissait pas. Il l'empoigna par le t-shirt et le tira vers lui de toutes ses forces. Le plus jeune manqua de peu de tomber, mais Derek fit en sorte de ne pas le lâcher avant qu'il ne retrouve l'équilibre.

Il était énervé, pas cruel.

« La fac est pas assez grande pour que t'empiètes pas sur mon espace vital, gamin ? » lui dit-il d'un ton acerbe en le secouant légèrement

Bordel, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il détestait autant ce qu'il venait de lire dans les yeux de ce gars ? Il n'était rien. Rien du tout, à part le taré qui s'était amusé à le prendre en photo et le fils d'une vieille connaissance de Peter.

« Et toi t'avales pas assez de prozac pour sourire à la vie de temps en temps ? »

Derek écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, et les remarques amusées de ses amis cessèrent derrière son dos. Après un instant de flottement, les rires repartirent de plus belle, mais cette fois, il s'agissait de ceux d'Aiden et de Boyd. Erica, elle, resta silencieuse.

« Et m'appelle pas gamin, j'ai dix-huit ans. »

Derek émit un sifflement dédaigneux et le lâcha. Il regarda avec intérêt le plus jeune défroisser son t-shirt, l'air énervé. Il était incapable de détourner les yeux, et pourtant, ce gamin n'avait rien d'intéressant, c'était juste un chieur de première, rien d'autre.

« Alors arrête de te comporter comme si t'en avais douze, ça risque de m'énerver si j'ai la malchance de te recroiser. »

Et il était sincère. Il souhaitait réellement ne pas recroiser Stiles. Il détestait l'avoir dans sa tête, et il détestait ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Je suis mort de peur. Comment est-ce que tu peux faire cet effet sur les gens ? Tu travailles ton regard de grand méchant loup dans le miroir ou c'est naturel ? »

Et il détestait sa répartie. D'où est-ce qu'un étudiant de première année lui tenait tête ? D'où est-ce qu'il n'avait même pas envie de lui envoyer son poing à la figure pour ça ?

C'était impossible. Ce gars allait le rendre fou s'il ne faisait pas en sorte de ne pas y penser. Alors il fit l'effort de lui répondre en mettant le plus possible de mépris dans sa voix :

« J'ai même pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi, pauvre abruti. »

Stiles sembla réellement touché par ses mots, blessé, peut-être. Derek détourna son regard du sien, ne supportant pas l'idée d'être celui qui venait de l'assombrir. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre que ce gars soit triste ou heureux ?

Il était énervé, il n'y avait pas de toute là-dessus, mais pas contre Stiles. Même s'il l'aurait sincèrement souhaité, c'était contre lui-même qu'il rageait. Il se détestait de vouloir cet étudiant stupide et envahissant. Il était urgent qu'il parte, alors, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il passa à côté de lui sans manquer de le bousculer au passage.

Hors de question que ses amis, ou pire, Stiles, se rendent compte de quelque chose. En quittant le lycée, il s'était promis de ne plus refaire les mêmes conneries. Il ne craquerait plus pour un mec, il y avait suffisamment de belles filles sur Terre pour qu'il passe pour un parfait hétéro. Seule Erica savait pour sa bissexualité, et il était bien décidé à faire en sorte que ça reste ainsi. Plus jamais il n'adresserait un regard à ce foutu Stilinski.

**Aujourd'hui**

« Tu restes silencieux. »

« Tu vas pas t'en plaindre, maintenant? »

« Ouais, enfin ça fait plus d'une heure quand même là, Stiles. »

« Je réfléchis. Y a de l'enjeu. »

« T'es le seul à en voir. »

En réalité, Stiles ne réfléchissait pas tant que ça. Comme d'habitude, les idées avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se bousculer dans sa tête, et pire que tout, il avait faim. Il était beaucoup trop fier pour demander de quoi manger à Derek alors qu'il avait oublié de prendre quelque chose. Malheureusement pour sa fierté et heureusement pour son estomac, son ventre commença à protester bruyamment contre le traitement qui lui était infligé.

Stiles plaqua violemment ses mains sur abdomen, honteux, mais vu le silence qui régnait, il était clair que Derek l'avait entendu.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas encore commencé avec tes questions. » Se moqua Derek en se redressant. « Il faut vraiment que tu sois affamé pour être aussi silencieux. »

« Ça va, je suis pas non plus _affamé_, je… »

Son ventre gronda encore plus bruyamment que la première fois et il appuya de nouveau ses mains dessus avec une grimace embarrassée. Le plus âgé eut un petit rire, et Stiles lui adressa un regard assassin. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui se prenait pour Cyclope !

« Te moquer de moi va pas devenir une habitude, j'espère. » Grommela-t-il

« Je pense que ça va devenir mon activité favorite, en fait. Tu m'en donnes tellement l'occasion. »

« Pas tant que ça ! Et puis, de toute façon… »

Nouveau grondement. Cette fois, Derek le regarda en haussant les sourcils, un sourire difficilement retenu aux lèvres.

« Je pense que je vais te nourrir, tu commences à me faire de la peine. »

« Vas-y, continue Derek ! Moque toi ! » Râla Stiles

« Mais c'est qu'il se vexe, en plus. »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Oh que si. Tu te vexes comme un gosse. »

Stiles croisa ses bras sur son torse et ramena ses jambes contre son ventre en maugréant quelques paroles douces. La seconde d'après, un sandwich soigneusement emballé tomba sur ses genoux.

« Merci. » Dit-il d'une voix boudeuse

« Mais de rien, mon chéri. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierai pas ta barre de chocolat et ta briquette de lait, à quatre heure. »

« Tu sais, Derek, le peu de fois où tu fais de l'humour, tu m'énerves. »

Il mordit rageusement dans son sandwich et retourna sa tête vers le Hale, bien décidé à lui lancer un autre regard noir, mais à peine eut-il croisé ses yeux verts que sa tentative tomba à l'eau.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » Soupira-t-il

« Comment je fais quoi ? » Demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil

« Ça, là, avec tes yeux. J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à m'hypnotiser, et j'peux rien y faire. »

« Je te regarde, c'est tout. »

« Eh ben regarde-moi moins. »

Il croqua une nouvelle fois dans son sandwich et se remit à fixer le lac. Il venait de dire à Derek de moins le regarder, là ? De moins faire attention à lui ?

« Euh, non ! » S'écria-t-il soudainement en retrouvant les yeux verts. « Ne me regarde pas moins. Enfin, je veux dire, ne passe pas ton temps à me regarder. Je suis pas le centre du monde, hein. Regarde-moi quand tu veux, en fait. »

« D'accord. »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus : perdre ses moyens et se ridiculiser comme ça devant Derek, ou que ce dernier réponde par un seul et unique mot sur un ton aussi neutre.

« Plus que six questions. » Lança soudainement le Hale

« Quoi ? D'où est-ce que j'ai perdu une question ? »

« Tu m'as demandé comment je faisais _ça_, et j'ai répondu. »

« Hein ? Non ! Attends, c'est injuste ! C'était pas une question ! »

« Ce n'était pas une phrase affirmative, ni négative. Ce n'était pas non plus une injonction. Donc c'était… »

« Mais…oui, d'accord, c'était une question au sens strict du terme mais pas une des sept questions que je… »

« Six questions. »

« Bon sang ! T'es vraiment chiant tu sais ? »

Le sourire narquois de Derek lui fit comprendre son erreur, et il s'empressa d'agiter sa main libre devant lui.

« Non ! C'était pas une question ! » S'écria-t-il

« Bon, dans ce cas, puisque tu ne dis rien d'intéressant, je me lance. Qui est Scott, exactement ? »

Stiles eut du mal à cacher sa surprise et, juste après, sa satisfaction. Il avait l'impression d'être une gamine qui croisait pour la première fois le regard du brun ténébreux du collège, et qui sautait partout en criant « oh mon dieu ! Il m'a remarqué, il s'intéresse à moi ! ». Bon, il n'en était pas là non plus, mais quand même.

« Scott est mon meilleur ami. Enfin, c'est plus comme un frère. On se connait depuis notre première année de maternelle, et on est toujours collés depuis. »

« Au point de choisir la même fac ? »

« Hm…disons que Scott a su très tôt qu'il était accepté à East Bay par rapport à la crosse. Moi, j'avais pas franchement envie d'aller à la fac, mais puisqu'il le fallait bien pour rassurer mon père…alors, oui, je me suis dit autant y aller avec Scott. Je crois qu'on n'aurait pas survécus, l'un sans l'autre, de toute façon. »

Derek hocha légèrement la tête, l'air pensif, avant de reprendre :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire, à la place de la fac ? »

« Tu vas te foutre de moi, si j'te l'dis. » Répondit-il Stiles en se reconcentrant sur son sandwich

« Je vais pas m'amuser à me moquer de toi pour quelque chose de sérieux. A moins que tu me dises que tu rêvais de distribuer des tracts déguisé en calamar. »

« En calamar ? »

« Ouais, tu sais, pour un resto de poisson. »

Stiles cligna des yeux deux fois, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, puis il éclata de rire et peina à retrouver son sérieux. Derrière ses airs mystérieux, Derek pouvait avoir des idées très bizarres, parfois.

« Non, c'était pas ça. J'aime même pas le poisson. » Dit-il en reprenant son souffle. « Je voulais juste faire le tour du monde pour prendre des photos. Ça peut paraître bateau, mais c'est vraiment une passion et en général, les paysages m'inspirent beaucoup plus que les gens, et y a tellement de choses à voir. »

« En général ? »

« Ouais, en général. »

Derek le savait sans doute, alors pas la peine de lui redire à quel point son incroyable beauté rendait le photographe qu'il était fou de désir. Le photographe, et l'homme en lui-même, d'ailleurs.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de réaliser ton rêve, alors ? Juste de ton père ? »

« Et la tune, principalement. Avec Scott, on galère déjà à payer notre loyer à deux, alors tout seul je serai pas parti bien loin. Mais assez parlé de moi ! Et, toi, Derek ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de réaliser ton rêve ? »

« C'est ta sixième question ? »

« Oui… » Soupira Stiles en roulant des yeux

« D'accord, laisse-moi t'en poser une autre, avant. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai un rêve ? Tout le monde n'en a pas, tu sais. »

« Arrête, tu as vu comme du peint ? Rembrandt c'était un petit joueur, à côté de toi. Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'aimerais pas passer ton temps sur tes toiles ! »

Derek eut un petit rire – ça devenait tellement habituel que Stiles commençait à penser que Malia avait exagéré en lui disant qu'il tirait toujours la gueule. Quoique, jusqu'il y avait encore deux jours, c'était le cas.

« Tu as raison, mon rêve, c'était pas vraiment les études de droit. » Admit-il. « J'avais un peu la même idée que toi, version peinture, mais il y a vraiment très longtemps. Et puis j'ai perdu ma mère, et plus tard ma sœur est devenue une brillante avocate, comme elle. En seulement deux ans, elle a ouvert son cabinet avec deux associés, et, disons que…c'est un peu la voie de la facilité. »

Comme Stiles le pensait, Derek et Cora avaient eux aussi perdus leur mère. A part les deux cousines, il n'y avait pas de femmes, chez les Hale. Maintenant, il avait des questions plein la tête. Il se demandait si la mort de sa mère était ce qui avait affecté à ce point Derek et s'il n'avait pas peur d'avoir des regrets, principalement.

Il allait falloir faire du tri, en gardant bien en tête que, de toute façon, il obtiendrait un jour une réponse à chacune de ses questions. En attendant, il n'avait qu'à choisir celle qui le taraudait le plus.

« Et…du coup, si je me souviens bien, ton école d'avocat, tu vas la faire sur la côte Est ? »

Derek resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, l'air étrangement gêné. Ce simple instant de flottement apporta à Stiles sa réponse, tombant comme un poids énorme sur son ventre. Il se souvenait très bien de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec lui à ce sujet. Laura Hale avait son cabinet à New-York.

« Dans la ville où Laura a son cabinet…à New-York. » Confirma Derek

S'il s'était pris une claque en pleine figure, le cadet n'aurait pas eu une sensation plus désagréable que celle-là. Il essaya de ne rien en montrer, acquiesçant simplement en finissant son sandwich. Il était avec Derek depuis deux jours, alors il s'attendait à quoi ? D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient peut-être même pas vraiment ensemble.

« Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir de regrets ? »

La question était finalement sortie toute seule. Bien sûr que renoncer à son rêve s'accompagnait toujours de regrets, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

« C'est la vie, on n'y peut rien. » Répondit simplement Derek

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Moi, j'espère toujours le faire plus tard, mon tour du monde de la photographie. Après mon diplôme, peut-être. »

« J'espère que tu pourras le faire. »

Derek accrocha son regard, et ils passèrent de nouvelles secondes à se fixer sans un mot.

« Deux questions. »

L'air sérieux de l'aîné se transforma en un rictus amusé, pour le plus grand désespoir de Stiles.

« C'est trop peu…et c'est injuste, toi, tu peux me poser toutes celles que tu veux. »

« J'ai posé mes conditions. »

« Ouais, bah elles craignent, tes conditions. J'ose même pas te demander pourquoi tu manges pas, depuis tout à l'heure, tellement j'ai peur de perdre une question. »

« Je n'ai simplement pas faim. Et tu as toujours tes deux questions restantes. »

Le rictus de Derek devint clairement un sourire moqueur, et Stiles soupira profondément.

« C'est dingue ce que tu peux être différent, depuis deux jours, du Derek coincé d'avant. »

« Coincé ? »

« Ouais, coincé. Y a pas si longtemps, je croyais vraiment que ça t'arracherait la tronche de sourire. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé si j'avalais pas assez de prozac dès ton deuxième jour à la fac ? »

Stiles se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Derek n'avait pas l'air énervé, il gardait son sourire.

« Ouais, à propos de ça…enfin, je vais pas m'excuser, non plus ! Tu faisais que dire que j'étais un gamin, mais on n'a que quatre minuscules années de différence ! »

« Cinq, en fait. J'ai vingt-trois ans. »

Stiles, surpris, ouvrit la bouche pour demander d'où venait son année de retard – s'il était arrivé jusqu'à sa dernière année d'études et qu'il visait une grande école d'avocat, il devait quand même en avoir dans la tête. Il s'interrompit cependant, se demandant s'il voulait vraiment utiliser son avant-dernière question pour ça.

Finalement, il soupira, se leva et attrapa la pochette contenant son appareil photo posée à côté du sac de Derek.

« Puisque je ne peux pas te prendre en photo, je vais me contenter du lac. »

« Mais je t'en prie, vas-y. Je peux continuer à te poser des questions pendant ce temps ? »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, souffla un petit « ouais », puis il s'agenouilla quelques pas plus loin pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. La tentation de s'arranger pour avoir Derek dans le cadre était forte, mais il savait qu'il se ferait griller en moins de dix secondes.

« Tu es traité pour ton hyperactivité ? »

Stiles se retourna vivement vers lui avec une moue gênée, mais l'aîné l'encouragea d'un petit sourire.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

« Que tu es hyperactif ? Non, à peine ! » Ironisa Derek

« Hé ! Tu exagères, ça pourrait être pire. Depuis que je suis à la fac, je prends mes médocs qu'une fois sur deux, et je trouve que je m'en sors très bien. »

« Une fois sur deux ? C'est pas dangereux, d'être aussi peu régulier ? »

« Non, pas spécialement. » Répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules, avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire « Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

« Pour moi, surtout. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel sans faire de commentaire, sachant très bien que Derek le taquinait encore.

« Je pourrais te les filer, les photos, si tu en as besoin pour finir ton tableau. » Proposa-t-il en regagnant sa place

« J'ai une très bonne mémoire. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Stiles posa son appareil photo et s'apprêta à s'assoir quand Derek se leva soudainement.

« On bouge déjà ? » Demanda le plus jeune en le regardant s'avancer en sa direction

Et voilà, le Hale le plus chiant du monde s'approchait de lui et son cœur s'affolait. Enfin, ce n'était pas seulement sa démarche prédatrice et incroyablement sexy qui le faisait chavirer. Non, il y avait aussi son regard insistant et de manière plus générale, tout ce qui faisait de lui une vraie bombe.

« T'as pas froid, avec tes bras découverts ? »

Question stupide, dans un moment pareil. C'était pas comme si la vue de ces bras musclés le dérangeait – il n'aurait pas dit non pour en voir un peu plus – mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il était intimidé.

« Moi, je trouve qu'il fait plutôt chaud. »

Stiles leva un sourcil, pas sûr du sens exact de la phrase. Il comprit qu'il avait raison de s'interroger sur un possible double sens quand Derek récupéra son sourire, moins moqueur que séducteur. Si c'était un moyen de couper court au questionnaire, il avait bien réussi.

Lorsqu'il s'immobilisa devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien sans toutefois se pencher pour l'embrasser, Stiles chercha à tout prix un moyen de dissiper la gêne.

« Hé, je suis presque aussi grand que toi. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, même s'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer. Derek resta impassible, son sourire disparu et ses yeux verts rivés sur lui.

« Stiles… » Murmura-t-il

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Embrasse-moi. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière par un réflexe mystérieux.

« Tu cachais bien ton jeu jusque ici, Hale. » Lui lança-t-il d'un ton faussement neutre

Derek fit un pas en avant, toujours aussi peu expressif, profitant largement du fait que le plus jeune ne pouvait plus reculer, s'il ne voulait pas mettre les pieds dans l'eau froide.

« Embrasse-moi. » Répéta-t-il. « C'est toujours moi qui t'embrasse le premier. »

« Ouais, pas faux, mais en même temps, ça ne fait que deux jours et c'est la seule façon que tu as de me montrer que je te cours pas après pour rien. Moi, je te suis déjà partout, je te regarde tout le temps, et… »

Derek claqua sa langue dans sa bouche et son regard dévia des yeux aux lèvres de Stiles, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Très bien, je te laisse tranquille, alors. »

Quoi ? C'était tout ? Après l'avoir tenté, il n'allait même pas l'embrasser ? Il y avait bien pire que la gêne : la frustration. Sans réfléchir, Stiles passa son bras dans la nuque de Derek avant qu'il ne recule, et il colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il le sentit sourire contre sa bouche – il l'avait bien eu, au final – mais il n'avait plus vraiment envie de bouder.

Une main brûlante descendit le long de son dos pour s'arrêter à la chute de ses reins, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Leur petit jeu n'avait commencé qu'à peine plus de quarante-huit heures plus tôt, mais il était persuadé d'être déjà accro aux caresses sensuelles de Derek.

Puisque cette fois c'était à lui de mener la danse, Stiles attira un peu son partenaire contre lui, frottant audacieusement son corps au sien. Au moment où leurs langues se rencontrèrent, il s'agrippa un peu plus à sa nuque et, d'un mouvement de bassin bien placé, il fit en sorte que sa jambe entre doucement en contact avec l'intimité de Derek qui lâcha à son tour un gémissement étouffé par le baiser.

Stiles ne tenta pas de réprimer son sourire alors qu'il venait reconquérir les lèvres rougies du plus âgé, bien trop fier de l'effet qu'il lui avait procuré.

« J'en connais un autre qui cache bien son jeu. » Susurra Derek en se laissant glisser contre son cou

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

La main posée dans le bas de son dos continua son chemin un peu plus bas tandis qu'une deuxième se fraya un chemin sous son t-shirt, le faisant hoqueter de surprise. Derek remonta ensuite vers ses lèvres avec encore plus de gourmandise, ne brisant pas même une seule fraction de seconde le contact entre sa bouche et la peau brûlante du plus jeune. Il rentama le baiser avec une passion folle et ramena sa main toujours sous le t-shirt de Stiles jusque sur sa hanche droite, cherchant un nouveau contact brûlant. Cette fois, l'hyperactif n'avait plus aucun doute. Il avait réussi à exciter le sublimissime Derek Hale, et il n'en était pas peu fier.

Vu l'ardeur avec laquelle lui-même le désirait, il était on ne peut plus heureux de voir que la réciproque était vraie. Encore plus confiant, il s'osa à glisser les doigts de sa main libre entre l'élastique du jean de Derek et sa hanche, se délectant du frisson qu'il lui procura à l'instant même où il effleura son caleçon. Pris dans son élan, il chercha lui-même le contact avec l'entrejambe largement réveillée de son partenaire, puis tout se passa très vite.

Par il ne sut quel procédé, alors qu'il envoya son bassin retrouver celui de Derek, il écrasa violemment son pied et reçut en retour une belle morsure à sa langue avec laquelle le Hale jouait depuis quelques secondes. La douleur le fit sursauter et, alors qu'il voulait simplement s'écarter pour cesser de broyer le pied du râleur invétéré qui n'avait pas manqué de lui crier « Putain Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », il se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Par réflexe, il s'agrippa au t-shirt de Derek, l'entraînant dans sa magistrale chute en arrière.

Grâce à la main que l'aîné eut la présence d'esprit de mettre derrière sa tête, Stiles évita de peu de se fracasser le crâne sur les cailloux qui tapissaient le sol. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent faire grand-chose contre l'eau glacée du lac, qui eut l'effet surprenant – ou pas tant que ça – de faire soudainement retomber la température de leurs corps et leur excitation.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc allongés dans les cinq centimètres de flotte – une chance que le bord soit particulièrement peu profond – Derek étalé de tout son long sur Stiles.

« Stiles ! » Cria-t-il, encore au-dessus de lui

« T'inquiète, je vais bien ! J'ai un goût de fer dégueu dans la bouche, mais ça va. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je veux dire, Stiles ! Pauvre abruti ! »

« Ah, sympa, je croyais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. Si tu pouvais te relever, maintenant, que je sorte de l'eau. »

Derek lui lança un de ses célèbres regards assassins et il retira sa main de derrière la tête de Stiles, le laissant volontairement prendre un peu plus l'eau.

« Je sais que tu vas bien, débile. » Pesta-t-il en se redressant sur ses mains et ses genoux. « J'ai broyé ma main contre la caillasse pour épargner ta jolie petite gueule d'abruti. »

« Oh ça va, pas besoin d'être agressif. »

Bon, en fait, Derek avait sans doute tous les droits de l'être. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient entièrement trempées et le dos de sa main était bien marqué par la trace des cailloux et saignait légèrement par endroit. En plus, Stiles devait le reconnaître, c'était _un peu_ sa faute, mais bordel, lui il était entièrement trempé, entre son étalage royal dans l'eau et les éclaboussures ! C'était plutôt à lui de se plaindre.

« Ok…sympa. » Souffla-t-il en voyant Derek regagner ses affaires sans l'aider à se relever. « Merci pour le coup d'main. »

« Tu parles de cette main ? » Rétorqua Derek en lui montrant sa main blessée

Stiles se redressa avec une grimace embarrassée, et il rejoignit à son tour leurs affaires.

« Je suis désolé…j'ai perdu l'équilibre, je voulais pas t'entraîner avec moi, je sais pas c'qui m'a pris. »

Il baissa la tête comme un enfant que l'on grondait et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux trempés. Il crevait de froid, en plus. A côté de lui, Derek soupira bruyamment, mais Stiles ne releva pas la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de recroiser son regard noir.

« C'est rien. C'est la chute en elle-même qui me fait chier, pas qui tu m'aies entrainé avec toi. Ça, t'as bien fait, au final. T'aurais pu te tuer, tu sais ? »

Stiles trouvait qu'il exagérait un peu, mais il préféra ne pas le contredire.

« Ouais, je…désolé pour ta main. »

« On s'en fout de ma main, Stiles. Regarde-moi. »

La voix de Derek s'étant largement adoucie, il accéda à sa demande et leva un petit regard timide vers lui. Ses yeux verts n'avaient plus l'air de lancer des éclairs, au contraire, ils étaient…presque tristes.

« Depuis même pas trois semaines, c'est la deuxième fois que tu te mets en danger. Je sais que tu es hyperactif, mais il va vraiment falloir que tu fasses en sorte de faire plus attention. »

« Mais…je suis juste tombé, là. »

« En arrière, dans des cailloux plus gros que tes mains, et au lieu de protéger ta tête et ta nuque, tu t'es accroché à moi. »

« Ouais, bon, j'admets que ça aurait pu se terminer plus mal, mais… »

« Mais tu ne vas pas toujours compter sur la chance. » L'interrompit Derek sur un ton plus dur. « On sera pas toujours ensemble, et j'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à flipper pour toi. »

Stiles savait que Derek avait raison, qu'il était trop maladroit et qu'il devait faire beaucoup plus attention. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son père, Scott ou Lydia l'avaient empêché de se casser quelque chose ou de se tuer. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, cette fois, au lieu de culpabiliser et d'essayer de se raisonner, il était presque content que la chute ait eu lieu. Et pour cause…

« Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi, en fait ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Soupira Derek en roulant des yeux

« Je…je sais pas, justement. »

Le moment était sans doute mal choisi, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux. Bon sang, il allait passer pour un bipolaire. Mais quand le courage était là…

« Derek, t'as passé un mois à m'ignorer royalement ou à m'envoyer des signaux contradictoires. Quand j'ai commencé à croire que je pouvais t'intéresser, tu as recommencé à me tirer la gueule. Et là, tu m'embrasses sur un coup de tête, et on se retrouve à passer toute une journée ensemble deux jours plus tard. »

Malgré l'air surpris de Derek, Stiles était sûrement le plus étonné des deux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte d'à quel point lui-même était inquiet à l'idée de se faire de nouveau jeter alors que…_que je suis en train de tomber amoureux_, s'avoua-t-il.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas était clair, pas du tout, même… »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ouais. » L'interrompit Stiles. « J'ai vraiment tout fait pour attirer ton attention depuis le début, et après me l'avoir donnée une première fois, t'as décidé de plus me parler pendant deux semaines. J'ai cru que tu avais voulu faire l'effort de me connaître, et que tu n'avais pas aimé ce que tu avais découvert. Et jeudi, tu es revenu, et…putain, Derek, je suis complètement perdu, là. »

Non, décidément, Derek était le plus surpris des deux. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu l'air aussi décontenancé, et il se doutait bien pourquoi.

Cinq minutes plus tôt, ils étaient à deux doigts de faire voler leurs vêtements, puis il y avait eu une chute particulièrement ridicule, et Stiles s'était fait sévèrement réprimandé. Il y avait de quoi se demander comment il avait réussi à inverser la situation pour devenir celui qui faisait des reproches. Le talent des Stilinski, sans doute.

« Stiles, je…je dois être aussi perdu que toi, là. »

« Allez, Derek, c'est ma dernière question, j'te promets, alors s'il te plaît, oublie ton joker. »

Derek soupira et se déroba à son regard pour aller ramasser sa veste et l'épousseter. Stiles le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant s'il allait vraiment se contenter de l'ignorer, quand un frisson le fit trembler de tout son corps. Rien à voir avec l'excitation, cette fois.

« Regarde-toi, t'es trempé de la tête aux pieds. »

« Toi aussi, t'es mouillé. »

« Ouais, mais j'ai pas les cheveux qui dégoulinent d'eau sur mon corps. Et on dirait que j'ai une meilleure résistance au froid que toi. Tes lèvres bleuissent. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, il se foutait bien d'avoir froid.

« Retire ta chemise et ton t-shirt, ils te servent à rien à part t'empêcher de te réchauffer. »

« Euh…à pas me balader à moitié à poil, aussi. »

Derek poussa un autre soupir et s'avança vers lui.

« Enlève-les. Je vais te passer ma veste. »

« T'as qu'à la mettre toi, c'est à cause de moi si on est tombés. »

« Putain Stiles, arrête d'être aussi têtu et enlève tes fringues, j'ai déjà vu un mec à poil, alors torse nu deux secondes ça va pas te tuer. »

Stiles ne put pas s'en empêcher, il leva vers lui un regard inquisiteur, tout de suite plus intrigué.

« T'es irrécupérable. » Souffla Derek en comprenant d'où venait son regain d'intérêt. « Je te propose un truc. Tu te laisses pas mourir de froid, et j'essaie de faire un point sur la…_notre_ situation. »

« Ok, c'est bon… »

De toute façon, s'il commençait à faire son pudique devant Derek, ils n'allaient pas aller bien loin. Il retira sa chemise imbibée d'eau puis, après une courte hésitation, son t-shirt, et il les laissa tomber sur le sol.

« Content ? »

Derek ne se priva pas de le mater ouvertement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Arrête, on dirait un vieux pervers. » Râla Stiles en se détournant pour ne plus lui montrer que son dos

« Quoi ? Je m'amusais juste de ta réaction au froid. »

Stiles baissa les yeux vers son torse et se sentit rougir.

« T'es con. Tout le monde réagit comme ça. »

« Ouais, mais j'm'en tape des autres. »

« Si c'est une tactique pour que j'arrête de faire la gueule, c'est mort. »

Trop occupé à bouder dans son coin, il n'entendit même pas Derek s'approcher dans son dos. Il sursauta mais passa docilement ses bras dans les manches, et, une fois la veste enfilée, il se retourna finalement pour affronter les yeux verts et étrangement rieurs.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. On va s'assoir ? »

Stiles acquiesça, et il ramassa ses vêtements trempés pour les essorer avant de suivre Derek jusqu'au sac.

« T'aurais pas une serviette là-d'dans, par hasard ? »

« Non, Stiles, j'avais pas prévu qu'on prendrait un bain. »

Le plus jeune s'installa en soupirant et le Hale l'imita en se collant à lui plus que nécessaire. Stiles ne fit aucun commentaire, mais quand il sentit une main passer dans son dos pour le frotter doucement, il ferma les yeux et baissa les barrières.

Il avait beau être perturbé par ces-derniers jours, il était quand même emmitouflé dans la veste que Derek lui avait passée au lieu de se couvrir lui-même. Et puis, l'odeur du cuir mêlée à celle délicieusement poivrée de son propriétaire était particulièrement enivrante.

« Ça va, tu te réchauffes ? » Demanda Derek sans arrêter de caresser son dos

« Moi oui…mais toi, tu dois crever de froid. »

« Je suis résistant, je t'ai dit. »

« M'ouais… »

« Bref, il y a plus important. On doit parler, il me semble. »

« _Tu_ dois parler. » Rectifia Stiles

Derek acquiesça sans un mot, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire culpabiliser Stiles. Il détestait lui parler comme ça, comme s'il lui en voulait.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais vraiment pas où commencer. » Avoua Derek avant de faire une courte pause pour ensuite reprendre « Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le début, quand tu es arrivé à la fac. »

« Oh non, c'est bon. » Pouffa Stiles. « On peut sauter la période où tu pouvais pas me voir. »

« Pourtant, c'est là que tu as commencé à m'intéresser. »

Stiles le regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Les premières semaines à la fac étaient loin d'être les plus glorieuses de sa vie, surtout en ce qui concernait celui qu'il appelait alors son « coup de foudre artistique ».

« Fais pas cette tête. » Se moqua gentiment Derek. « Je te jure que c'est vrai. Quand je t'ai surpris en train de me prendre en photo, ce n'était pas la première fois que je te regardais. »

« Arrête, t'es sérieux ? J'avais pourtant encore rien fait de ridicule, à cette heure-là de la journée ! »

« Je t'avais repéré pour autre chose, crétin. Je t'avais croisé cinq minutes avant, quand tu traversais le hall. T'étais tellement ailleurs que je me demande encore comment t'as fait pour pas te manger un mur. »

Comme Derek repartait à rire, Stiles envoya son coude dans ses côtes.

« Ok, ça va, j'arrête ! Laisse-moi terminer, la suite est pas si drôle, mais elle est intéressante, je suppose. »

« Le début était pas drôle non plus ! » Répliqua Stiles

La réalité, c'était qu'il peinait lui aussi à réprimer son sourire.

« Moi je trouve ça marrant. Bref, t'as attiré mon regard, donc je suppose que tu es plutôt mon genre. »

« _Plutôt ?_ » Répéta Stiles en levant un sourcil

« Arrête de m'interrompre. »

« Ok, ok ! Mais bon, tu devrais savoir quel est ton genre de mec, puisque tu as, je cite, _déjà vu un mec à poil_. »

« Au lycée, j'avais pas de genre, mais ça remonte, et c'est une autre histoire de toute façon. »

« Que tu me raconteras ? »

« Si tu me laisses terminer celle-là, oui, un jour. »

Stiles qui avait eu du mal à trouver de bonnes questions se rendait maintenant compte à quel point il y avait de choses qu'il voulait savoir sur Derek.

« Vas-y, je me tais. »

_Je me contenterai de commenter dans ma tête…_se dit-il, quand même un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir intervenir.

« Je disais que tu avais attiré mon regard, mais bon, j'étais avec mes potes et…enfin, c'est pas mon genre d'aborder quelqu'un juste parce que je le trouve pas mal. »

_Sans blague…attends, pas mal, c'est tout ? _S'offusqua-t-il en silence

« Stiles, pourquoi tu fais cette tête, encore ? » Soupira Derek

« Non, non, pour rien ! Vas-y, continue. »

« Hm, ouais…bref. Quand je t'ai recroisé, tu me prenais en photo. Va pas te faire d'idées, ça m'a vraiment énervé. Pourtant, je sais pas…je pouvais pas m'enlever de l'esprit la tête de bouffon que tu avais en me disant ton prénom. »

« Hé ! Toi t'avais une tête de gros con, à froncer tout le temps les sourcils. »

« Parfait, on est quittes alors. » Répondit l'aîné, pas le moins du monde vexé. « Il a ensuite fallu que tu me bouscules le lendemain. J'étais déjà assez perturbé par mon incapacité à ne pas penser à l'idiot que tu étais, alors manquait plus que ça. »

_En vrai, c'est le défilé des insultes…_ragea intérieurement Stiles, à défaut de pouvoir le dire à voix haute.

« Et puis t'as commencé à me balancer tous ces trucs à la figure, devant mes potes, en plus. Je me suis dit qu'au moins, t'étais tellement chiant que j'allais pouvoir me mettre à te détester au lieu de me demander qui tu étais. Alors, je sais pas, mais tu as raison, je dois être un peu maso, parce que ça s'est passé très différemment. »

« Bah t'en donnais pas l'impression. »

« Je croyais que tu devais te taire, toi ? »

« Ouais, excuse-moi. »

Derek marqua une nouvelle pause, et Stiles s'en voulut de l'avoir coupé dans son élan. Pour le plus silencieux – le seul silencieux, plutôt – des Hale, ça devait être très difficile de parler autant, d'un seul coup.

« Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point t'as foutu le bordel dans ma tête, Stiles. A côté, il y avait Peter, Malia et Cora qui passaient littéralement leur temps à parler de toi à la maison. Je crois que… »

Derek se stoppa, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il allait un peu trop en dire, mais Stiles l'encouragea d'un petit coup d'épaule et d'un léger sourire.

« Je sais pas, c'était confus dans ma tête, mais je crois que j'étais un peu…jaloux. »

« Jaloux ? D'eux trois ? Mais c'était après toi que je courais comme un malade ! »

« Comme si je l'avais remarqué ! Je croyais que tu draguais Malia, moi ! Et à côté de ça, t'étais _partout_. Après l'épisode du couloir, il y a eu la soirée chez moi, puis le club de peinture…j'avais sérieusement l'impression que tu avais remarqué mon trouble et que tu t'en amusais. »

La surprise fut telle que Stiles sentit son cœur rater un battement avant de regarder Derek avec des yeux ronds.

« Putain mais t'es aveugle mon gars ! » S'écria-t-il malgré sa promesse de se taire. « T'as vu que je peignais aussi bien qu'un goéland ? Et encore, un goéland mort ! Sérieux, ça crevait les yeux que j'étais là pour être avec toi ! »

« Comment j'aurais pu réfléchir à ça ? Ta présence me rendait malade, dans le bon et le mauvais sens du terme ! Et j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi, je te rappelle. »

« La balade en haut ? » Demanda Stiles en désignant du doigt la falaise derrière eux. « Ouais, c'était génial. Surtout après, la partie où tu m'as ignoré. »

« Celle où tu as commencé à sortir avec ma cousine ? »

« Celle où tu as _re_commencé à sortir avec Erica. »

« Erica ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est ma meilleure amie, on passe tout notre temps ensemble depuis qu'on a douze ans. C'est vrai que c'était ambigu entre nous, avant…on a souvent dérapé, mais on ne pourrait absolument pas tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

« Ouais, ben parle pour toi, parce qu'elle, elle t'aime tellement qu'elle me déteste par principe. »

« Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi. Elle a juste peur que je m'engage dans une histoire difficile. Faut dire que les quelques échanges entre nous auxquels elle a assisté n'étaient pas particulièrement amicaux. »

Stiles haussa les épaules – il aborderait le cas d'Erica une autre fois, mais il ne démordrait pas. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que la jeune fille n'allait pas juste gentiment accepter leur histoire.

« Enfin bref, Stiles. Tout ça pour dire que depuis le début, tout est extrêmement compliqué pour moi aussi. Je n'avais pas été attiré par un mec depuis le lycée, et oui, ça m'a vraiment emmerdé. »

« Quoi, ça a été si dur de s'avouer que j'étais pas juste un gars chiant à tes yeux? »

« Franchement, ouais. »

« Ah. »

« Ouais. Désolé. »

Ils échangèrent un instant un regard blasé, mais Stiles ne résista pas bien longtemps à un nouvel éclat de rire.

« En vrai, je peux pas t'en vouloir. Si je suis aussi perturbé depuis jeudi, c'est parce que je réalise que t'es pas juste un gros con. »

« Merci, Stiles. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi touchant. » Répondit Derek avec un sourire amusé

« Tu l'as bien cherché, hein. Et qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu m'as embrassé, finalement ? »

« Te voir sortir avec Malia, je suppose. Mais le coup de te barrer en plein cours, jeudi matin, ça m'a pas mal bougé aussi. J'ai senti que si je ne te courais pas après, j'aurais définitivement perdu toutes mes chances. J'ai préféré prendre le risque de t'embrasser que de m'avouer vaincu. »

Stiles hocha simplement la tête, pensif. Il avait encore du mal à assimiler ce que Derek venait de lui raconter, à propos de ces six dernières semaines. Ça n'allait pas être facile de construire quelque chose, vu leur handicap sentimental. Malgré tout ce beau déballage, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Derek n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question. Enfin, selon lui.

« Et du coup…est-ce que je dois flipper, ou pas ? Tu vas pas te remettre à m'ignorer du jour au lendemain, pas vrai ? Parce que cette fois, je te laisserai pas faire, et si tu t'enfuis, je te traquerai. »

Derek laisser s'échapper un petit rire, et il lâcha le dos de Stiles pour venir attraper sa main dans la sienne.

« Même si ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça et que tu exagères…non, je ne vais pas t'ignorer du jour au lendemain. »

« C'est bon à savoir. »

« En parlant de trucs bons à savoir, Stiles… »

Derek le lâcha soudainement pour se relever et le dominer de son regard inquisiteur. N'appréciant pas la situation, Stiles se leva à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui demander ? Quand le plus âgé récupéra son sourire étrange, il commença sérieusement à se méfier.

« Avec qui est-ce que tu as appris ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ? »

« Tomber ? J'ai appris ça tout seul. »

« Pas ça. » Soupira Derek avant de reprendre avec un air clairement moqueur « Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Ce truc avec ton bassin. Comme tu te laissais plus guider qu'autre chose jusque-là, j'avais fini par croire que tu étais une petite chose pure et innocente. »

Derek voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien, Stiles n'allait sûrement pas le laisser se moquer de lui une fois de plus !

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai appris beaucoup d'autres choses qui te feront encore plus gémir que tout à l'heure. » Dit-il tout sourire, comme s'il parlait du beau temps

Quand est-ce qu'il avait cessé de rougir comme une tomate en abordant le sexe devant quelqu'un qui l'intéressait ? En tout cas, Derek parut aussi étonné que lui, puisque son sourire s'évapora pour laisser place à un air mi choqué mi intrigué, pour le plus grand bonheur de Stiles.

Enfin, sa joie ne fut guère que passagère quand il commença à se rendre compte que, déjà, le soleil le soleil était moins haut dans le ciel. Il devait être près de seize heures, et ils avaient encore la route du retour à faire, hors, il avait écrit à Scott qu'il rentrait en fin d'après-midi. Et pour Scott, la fin d'après-midi, ce n'était sûrement pas le début de soirée. S'il ne le prévenait pas vite, son meilleur ami allait lui en vouloir à mort de lui faire une nouvelle frayeur.

Et là, il se rappela d'un léger détail. Sa chute dans l'eau.

« Oh non… » murmura-t-il en plongeant sa main dans sa poche

Il en sortit son téléphone qui, depuis tout ce temps, était resté dans son jean trempé.

« Il s'allume pas…il est foutu. »

« C'était assez prévisible, en même temps. » Commenta Derek

« Je vais faire comment pour prévenir Scott, moi, maintenant ? Je suis sûr qu'il m'a déjà appelé cinquante fois depuis ce matin pour savoir où j'étais parti ! »

« T'as qu'à prendre le mien. » Proposa Derek en se penchant au-dessus de son sac pour récupérer son téléphone

Il le trouva rapidement mais, au lieu de le tendre à Stiles, il ne lui adressa qu'un petit regard désolé.

« Plus de batterie. »

« Ok. Je suis actuellement dans la merde. » Répondit Stiles en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux encore humides

« C'est bon, ton ami comprendra. »

« Tu déconnes ! Tu connais pas Scott, il est pire que mon père ! Faut qu'on rentre, genre tout de suite. »

« Eh bien rentrons, genre tout de suite. »

Stiles acquiesça et jeta son appareil photo dans le sac de Derek avant de le lui donner, puis il attrapa son t-shirt et sa chemise roulés en boule. Pas de temps à perdre, il fallait qu'il arrive avant que Scott n'ait la bonne idée de prévenir son père de sa « disparition ». En tout cas, une chose était sûre, son meilleur ami n'allait pas le louper.

« Comment je vais leur cacher pour toi et moi après ça… » Gémit-il en reprenant la route

« T'as bien le droit de sortir tout seul, non ? »

« Comme ça ? Toute la journée ? Derek, je me lève _jamais_ aussi tôt le week-end. Rien que ça, c'est hyper suspect. Ils vont se douter d'un truc, c'est sûr. »

« Eh bien laisse-les faire leurs suppositions, ou si tu préfères, dis-leur. »

« Je sais pas…Isaac va pas me lâcher avec ça. Je vais peut-être simplement le dire à Scott… »

« Comme tu veux. » Souffla Derek en haussant les épaules. « C'est toi qui vois, tant qu'ils ne vont pas le crier partout à la fac. »

Stiles s'interrompit dans sa marche effrénée – d'un coup, l'humeur de Scott comptait beaucoup moins. En remarquant qu'il continuait la route seul, Derek s'arrêta à son tour pour l'interroger du regard.

« Je croyais qu'on était pressés ? » Demanda-t-il

« Ça te dérangerait tant que ça, que d'autres gens le sachent ? »

« Mais non, te vexe pas. Je veux pas m'afficher, c'est tout. J'aime bien être tranquille. »

Stiles avait déjà entendu plus convaincant, comme excuse. Il reprit tout de même sa marche, cherchant quelque chose pour contrer son argument, ce qui ne fut pas bien compliqué.

« Erica et toi, vous vous affichiez carrément. »

Derek claqua sa langue contre son palet et Stiles baissa la tête par réflexe. _Pas le regard noir, pas le regard noir…_pria-t-il intérieurement.

« Les seules fois où on s'est embrassés en public, c'est elle qui prenait l'initiative. Et je m'en fichais, parce qu'elle et moi, ça a jamais été sérieux. On est amis, c'est tout. »

« Je comprends pas ta logique. Tu te laissais embrasser devant les autres _parce que_ c'était pas sérieux ? »

« Oui, et parce qu'à peu près tout le monde connait Erica. Personne n'oserait aller lui faire des remarques. Toi, j'ai pas envie de t'exposer. »

« M'exposer à quoi ? »

« La curiosité mal placée des gens, la méchanceté de certain, la jalousie…plein de trucs. Pour l'instant, on est très bien comme ça. »

« Mais, on ne va pas… »

« Stiles, c'est bon. On n'en a fini avec cette discussion. » Le coupa froidement Derek

L'hyperactif leva des yeux étonnés vers lui et, même s'il ne croisa pas son regard résolument fixé sur le chemin tracé par les bornes, il remarqua qu'il s'était clairement assombri. Pas comme quand il avait des reproches à lui faire, non, c'était autre chose, et c'était carrément chiant.

C'est vrai, quoi ! Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'il connaissait un peu plus Derek, ce foutu Hale devait s'amuser à s'entourer un peu plus de mystères ? C'était lourd, à la fin. Mais assez excitant, aussi. Bref, il y repenserait quand il se serait mis d'accord avec lui-même.

En attendant, il avait d'autres choses à gérer, du genre un meilleur ami sans doute en train de tourner dans leur appartement comme un lion en cage, prêt à l'engueuler comme il se devait. Stiles aurait même parié tout le maigre contenu de son compte en banque qu'Isaac, Liam et Kira avaient déjà été rameutés. Il soupira en s'imaginant la galère dans laquelle il allait être quand il devrait se justifier en essayant de ne pas se vendre.

Bon, au moins, ils étaient tous les deux presque secs, et il portait une veste délicieusement parfumée.

« Ça va, tu vas tenir le reste de la marche ? » Demanda Derek, beaucoup moins froid que deux minutes auparavant

« Pour qui tu me prends ? » Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire

Pour toute réponse, Derek passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et il déposa ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

« Je rêve, ou tu viens de me faire un bisou ? » S'étonna Stiles

« Et alors ? »

« Euh…alors rien. Recommence quand tu veux. »

Derek fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il n'insista pas. La logique d'un Stilinski pouvait être très, _très_ difficile à suivre. Stiles, lui, se sentait particulièrement léger. Derek Hale qui faisait preuve de tendresse, ça valait bien d'affronter la fureur de Scott McCall.

* * *

Alors là, pas le droit de dire que j'ai bâclé ce fichu rendez-vous parce que mine de rien, il fait un chapitre et demi le bougre ! Fallait bien envoyer un peu de Sterek, avant de jouer avec vos nerfs…mwahaha :D Bon, j'ai quand même la désagréable impression d'un chapitre linéaire, mais je crois bien que c'était nécessaire…

Bref, mise à part mes conneries, **je voudrais attirer votre très précieuse attention sur…**(roulements de tambour…)** : une fic ! **Ouaip, paraît que y en a pas mal sur ce site, mais paraît aussi que les crossovers sont difficiles à trouver.

Donc, si vous n'avez pas fouillés du côté des crossovers Teen Wolf, vous êtes sûrement passés à côté de **« Meutes »** de **La Dictateuse**, ce qui est très, trèèès dommage ! Je m'éclate vraiment à la lire, et je voulais donc la partager avec vous. Il s'agit d'un crossover **Teen Wolf/The Hobbit**, et ça gère sa patate au four, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir !

M'voilà voilà, je voulais aussi vous re-remercier trèèèès fort pour toutes vos reviews, parce qu'on a atteint les 170 avec le chapitre précédent !

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai du mal à tenir une fic plus de 8/9 chapitres, mais celle-là, je suis déterminée à la finir grâce à vous. Ah, et en principe, c'est loin d'être fini, j'vais faire péter les péripéties !

Et du coup c'est parti pour les réponses à vos reviews :)

**Arianna Heawing** : Oh bah toi, faut que t'ailles jeter un coup d'œil au crossover dont j'ai parlé plus haut x) Rah, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec Derek et « Zazaac », on peut dire que tu m'as donné des idées :p Merci ! :)

**La Dictateuse** : Wooow, on se calme, c'est toi la pastèque ! Mah non, tu vas pas trop loin, t'as raison, Bilbo et Stiles ont de sacré points communs ! Des histoires d'ours, tout ça. Tu veux savoir si Derek serait parti sans Stiles, hein ? :p Bah non, que diable ! C'est que d'la gueule celui-là, j'suis sûre. Allez, on encourage Isaac à rendre Derek jaloux ! Je plains un peu Isaac, mais bon, je suis sadique, j'y peux rien. Sinon, je te rappelle que tu dois poster un nouveau chapitre, toi aussi… :3

**Sanga36** : Merci, contente que tu aies aimé ! :) Alors, verdict, ça c'est plutôt bien passé, non ? Moi je trouve qu'ils ont fait de sacrés efforts, pour des handicapés des sentiments ! x) A bientôt !

**Papuche-chan** : Bon, bah toi, 'spèce de licorne tarée, t'as eu le droit au plus long PM de l'histoire des PM (ou presque) :3

** M.a.7** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de ton attente )

**Julia13verseau** : Haha, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin là, il a fait un énorme effort quand même, on peut l'applaudir !

**Toonette** : Au bout de 12 chapitres, il était temps pas vrai ? x) Merci ! :)

**Kaneko Estioay** : Haha désolée pour les questions ! Mais pour le coup, je pouvais pas plus détailler le rendez-vous que dans ce chapitre, je crois x) J'avais pas envie de le bâcler, c'était un moment assez important pour le reste de la fic :) Merci encore !

**Riah021101** : Oh, dans ce cas, si tu aimes leur façon de se parler, tu as peut-être apprécié ce chapitre ? Parce que pour le coup, c'était que ça x) Merci beaucoup :)

**Misew** : Je me marre bien avec tes reviews x) J'espère qu'il s'est passé suffisamment de choses dans ce chapitre, alors, et les turpitudes arriveront bientôt :p Et je t'en prie, tu es devenue une fidèle lectrice, alors il est bien normal que je t'accepte avec ta différence…même si les courgettes c'est quand même plutôt bon !

**Drayy** : Eh bien voilà, les questions de Stiles, c'est chose faîte ! :p J'espère qu'elles t'ont plu ! ) Merci beaucoup et à bientôt pour la suite :D

**DianeMoon** : Haha, ouais, « quoique » x) Maaaah non ! Isaac est cool, et je prédis un retour flamboyant pour le prochain chapitre ! :p merci pour ta review ! :)

**Agathenoel51.02** : Oh, c'est une méthode disons…intéressante, que tu proposes là ! Je me suis dit que ça serait un poil violent, mais pourquoi pas ? x) T'inquiète, Isaac est pas si faible ! Et merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil :) à bientôt !

A dans une semaine mes petites myrtilles !


	14. Secrets

Hey!

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, favs, et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers (vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous êtes engagés huhuhu...)

Ce chapitre est un peu particulier, puisqu'il constitue une sorte de transition entre une première partie de la fic, centrée sur le rapprochement entre Derek et Stiles, et la deuxième, centrée sur...bah vous verrez!

Malheureusement, je dois vous avouer que mon rythme de publication risque d'être un peu ralenti, les semaines à venir. Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas trop traîner, mais je vous présente par avance mes excuses.

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

« Dix-neuf heures trente. » Lut Stiles sur le tableau de bord de la voiture. « C'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu me vois en vie, tu sais. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, et il se pencha vers lui, en quête de ses lèvres. Stiles lui accorda un baiser furtif avec plaisir, laissant le stress qui lui tordait le ventre se transformer en une centaine de petits papillons. C'était dingue comme le moindre contact physique ou visuel avec ce Hale lui faisait de l'effet.

« Tu devrais y aller, avant d'aggraver ton cas. »

« Je vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire… » Gémit Stiles en désignant les voitures garées devant son petit bâtiment

Celles d'Isaac, de Liam, de Kira entouraient sa Jeep et la moto de Scott. Il allait littéralement se faire trucider. Bon, au moins, il n'y avait pas de traces de la police d'East Bay, ou pire…du shérif de Beacon Hills.

« Je pense plutôt qu'ils vont être rassurés de voir que tu vas bien. Et puis, tu n'as pas commis de crimes, non plus. T'es majeur et en principe, t'as le droit de sortir toute une journée sans rendre de compte. »

« T'as vraiment un problème avec la notion de lien social toi. On peut pas juste partir sans donner de nouvelles. »

« T'es pas parti deux ans. » Soupira Derek « Et puis, ils vont devoir s'habituer à ce que je t'enlève de temps en temps. »

« Ok, l'idée me paraît bonne, d'un coup. »

Stiles se pencha à son tour vers son amant, et il déposa ses lèvres au coin des siennes.

« Je file ! »

« Ouais, à lundi. » Répondit Derek sur son habituel ton neutre

L'hyperactif acquiesça et sortit de la voiture, tout sourire. Même s'il se faisait engueuler comme jamais en rentrant chez lui, Derek lui avait dit « à lundi ».

Après un signe de la main vers la Camaro dont le moteur s'était remis à chauffé, il entra dans le bâtiment. Au fur et à mesure qu'il monta les marches, il commença à se sentir de moins en moins fier.

Devant sa porte d'entrée, il défroissa son t-shirt et sa chemise qu'il avait remis dans la voiture, sous le regard appréciateur de Derek. En y repensant, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être sexuellement attirant à ses yeux.

« STILES ! »

Stiles poussa un cri au moins aussi impressionnant que celui de Scott, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte comme une furie en hurlant son nom. Le cœur battant à tout rompre – il avait au moins frôlé la crise cardiaque – il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que, déjà, deux bras l'enserraient avec une force incroyable.

« Sc-scott ? Tu m'étouffes, là. Oh oh, Scott, tu m'entends ? »

« Hé, Scott, tu vas lui briser les côtes si tu le lâches pas. »

Scott obtempéra avec un reniflement agacé, et Stiles adressa un regard reconnaissant à Liam dont il avait reconnu la voix.

« Regardez qui nous revient d'entre les morts ! » S'esclaffa Isaac

Le bouclé poussa un Scott toujours pas remis de ses émotions sur le côté, et il tira Stiles dans l'appartement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Contente de voir que tu vas bien. » Lança Kira de sa voix douce en s'approchant de Stiles. Avec un petit sourire gêné, elle ajouta « Tu as fait une sacrée peur à Scott. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » S'excusa Stiles avec une petite moue gênée

« Une sacrée peur ? » Répéta Isaac « C'est le plus gros euphémisme de l'Histoire depuis la _Solution finale_. »

Il partit dans un fou rire, vite rejoint pas Liam, sous le regard désespéré de la jeune fille.

« Sérieux ! Scott était à deux doigts de chialer comme une petite fille ! » Renchérit Liam, plié en deux. « T'aurais dû l'entendre ! _Mais où est Stiles ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est sûr ! Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Et si on l'a enlevé ? Au secours ! Je défaille ! _»

« Hé ! J'ai pas appelé au secours, et j'ai pas dit que je défaillais, sale bébé joufflu ! » Se défendit Scott, enfin reconnecté à la réalité

« Mais je suis pas joufflu bordel ! Et j'ai dix-sept ans ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Isaac parte dans un nouveau fou rire en répétant comme un gamin « Liam le bébé joufflu ! », tandis que le concerné, lui, avait croisé les bras sur son torse, les sourcils froncés.

« J'en ai marre d'être la victime de votre stupidité. » Bougonna ledit bébé joufflu

« Roh, bichon ! » Se moqua Isaac en essuyant ses larmes « Viens me faire un gros câlin, que je te réconforte ! »

« C'est ça, ouais. Va sucer un… »

« Liam ! » L'interrompit Kira, le regard sévère

« Mais, je voulais savoir ce qu'il voulait que j'aille su…ok, ok, je me la ferme. »

Isaac se cacha derrière Scott qui, maintenant, arborait le même air désespéré que sa petite amie. Stiles retint un rire en les observant tous les quatre. On aurait dit une vraie famille, avec Kira et Scott dans le rôle des parents au bout du rouleau, Isaac de l'aîné aux hormones en ébullition et Liam du petit dernier boudeur. Vu le regard que son meilleur ami venait de lui lancer, Stiles pensa qu'il était sûrement l'ado fugueur du milieu, qui allait se manger une bonne tarte dans la figure.

« Isaac, Liam. Canapé. Tout de suite. » Lança froidement Scott, avant de reprendre sur un ton beaucoup plus doux et avec un sourire niais « Toi, Kira, tu fais comme tu veux, évidemment. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, mais elle alla finalement s'installer entre Liam et Isaac qui ne bronchaient plus. Scott lança ensuite un véritable regard assassin à Stiles, qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment. Quand il le voulait, son meilleur ami pouvait vraiment être flippant.

« Stiles. »

« Oui, oui…je sais. Chaise. »

Avant de l'énerver un peu plus, l'hyperactif récupéra l'une des chaises de leur pseudo-salle à manger, et il s'installa en face du canapé, l'air coupable malgré lui. Scott alla se serrer avec les trois autres, les bras croisés sur son torse. Ça allait devenir une habitude, à force.

« Alors, où étais-tu, Stiles Stilinski ? »

« Scott… » Soupira Stiles. « Vraiment ? »

Le regard de son meilleur ami suffit à lui donner sa réponse. Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation, tout en se répétant dans sa tête l'excuse qu'il avait préparée sur le trajet du retour.

« Ok…alors…je suis allé prendre des photos, comme je te l'ai écrit. J'ai fait un tour par la forêt, on m'a dit qu'il y avait des coins super, là-bas, sauf que je me suis perdu. »

« Perdu ? » Répéta Scott en arquant un sourcil

« Ouais, perdu. Comme…enfin, perdu, quoi. J'ai tourné en rond pendant des heures, incapable de retrouver mon chemin. Et…et je pouvais pas te prévenir parce que…je me suis rendu compte que j'avais perdu mon portable. Il a dû glisser de ma poche dans les bois. »

« Dès le début ? J'ai commencé à t'appeler vers dix heures du matin, mais tu répondais pas. Puis en milieu d'aprem, je tombais direct sur ta messagerie. »

« Ouais…ben, je l'ai perdu le matin. Je suppose qu'ensuite, il s'est déchargé. J'avais déjà pas beaucoup de batterie, à la base. »

Scott, Isaac et Liam lui lançaient des regards clairement septiques. Kira, elle, avait juste l'air gênée pour lui.

« M'ouais. Tu pars te promener dans une forêt que tu ne connais pas avec un portable presque déchargé et tu trouves le moyen de le paumer…ça me paraît gros. D'autant plus que tu es parti à pieds. Ta Jeep est restée là toute la journée. »

« Mais, Scott, c'est la vérité ! On n'est pas si loin de la forêt, à pieds, et j'avais envie de marcher. Tu sais que je suis un peu perturbé, en ce moment. »

« Par Hale. » Intervint Isaac avec un petit sourire en coin

Stiles se crispa en croisant son regard. Isaac savait quelque chose.

« Hale ? Mais je croyais que c'était Stiles, qui avait plaqué Malia ? » Demanda Liam

« Ouaip, mais maintenant, il doit faire avec un Hale beaucoup plus chiant. Derek. »

Stiles tressauta, mais personne ne le remarqua. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur Isaac, curieux – même celui de Kira.

« Je parie même qu'il avait un rendez-vous amoureux dans les bois avec lui ! »

C'était décidé, Stiles allait tuer Isaac de ses propres mains. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Il les avait suivis, ou quoi ? Non, pas moyen. Il pouvait toujours nier.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » Soupira-t-il

« Allez, c'est bon, Stiles ! Tu peux bien nous le dire, quand même ! On va pas le crier sur tous les toits, si tu fais des trucs cochons avec Derek dans les bois. »

Stiles piqua un fard. Non mais c'était quoi, ce plan ?

« Waouh, alors c'est vrai. » Murmura Liam, choqué

« D'où est-ce que tu tiens cette info ? » Demanda Scott, méfiant

« Vous êtes sérieux les gars ? Y a que moi qui y a vu la bagnole de Hale grogno peine dix minutes ? »

Stiles aurait pu souffler de soulagement, s'il n'avait pas peur de se vendre. Si Isaac ne se basait que sur ça, il y avait toujours moyen de s'en tirer.

D'accord, Derek lui avait donné l'autorisation de dire pour eux à ses amis, mais il se ne voyait pas déballer ça comme ça, surtout devant la timide Kira.

« Sérieux, Isaac… » Soupira-t-il « Oui, Hale…euh, grognon, m'a déposé. Je suis tombé sur lui, sur le chemin du retour. Il était en voiture, et j'avais mal aux pieds. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me déposer, et puisqu'on se connait un peu mieux, maintenant, il a accepté. »

« Isaac s'est encore fait des films, ce gros pervers ! » Pouffa Liam

« Je suis sûr que non ! Attends, un coup tu caches pas qu'il t'intéresse, celui d'après, tu nies complètement, et là, tu disparais toute la journée et c'est Hale grognon qui te redépose ! » Se défendit Isaac, l'air sûr de lui

« Ouais, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Isaac. » Approuva Scott « Y a un truc que tu nous dis pas. »

Stiles ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il leur lançait des regards presque désespérés, priant pour qu'ils le lâchent un peu, parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils soient aussi tenaces. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il avait largement parlé à Scott de son attirance pour Derek, et qu'Isaac était aussi rentré dans la confidence. Cependant, c'était avant de sortir avec Malia, et entre deux, il avait bien clamé sa résolution à ne plus se soucier de…Hale grognon. Depuis, il était certain d'avoir été discret. Bon, le coup de se faire déposer juste devant chez lui, c'était carrément pas malin.

« Alors, Stiles, qu'est-ce que… »

« Alors rien du tout, Isaac. » Lança froidement Kira en se levant

La jeune fille avait l'air énervée, et elle foudroyait littéralement des yeux les garçons installés sur le canapé, Scott y compris. Les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés, elle était assez flippante.

« C'est bon, j'en ai marre. Vous la fermez, maintenant, tous les trois. Stiles a le droit à sa vie privée, et il n'a pas à rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. »

« Mais, on est amis ! » Protesta Isaac

« Justement ! On ne devrait pas s'embarrasser comme ça, entre amis ! Que cette histoire avec Hale soit vraie ou pas, ça vous regarde pas tant qu'il n'en parle pas de lui-même, alors maintenant, vous sortez d'ici et vous allez passer le reste du week-end à méditer là-dessus ! »

Courageux, ou plutôt fou, Isaac ouvrit une dernière fois la bouche, mais Liam plaqua sa main dessus, l'air limite effrayé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes toujours ici ? »

Isaac et Liam se levèrent en même temps, comme s'ils venaient de recevoir une décharge électrique. Droit comme des i, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac se tourne une dernière fois vers Stiles avec un petit regard d'excuse.

« Désolé, mon pote, j'avais pas l'intention de… »

« C'est bon, t'inquiète pas. » Répondit Stiles avec un petit sourire forcé

« Et moi, je suis trop jeune pour pas me laisser entraîner dans les conneries d'Isaac. » Ajouta Liam

Cette fois, avant que Stiles en puisse répondre, Kira leur lança un « dehors » d'une voix très calme, et pourtant bien plus effrayante que si elle avait crié. Sans se faire prier, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent rapidement l'appartement.

Stiles se tourna vers Scott, le seul restant sur le canapé qui, d'un coup, n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

« Scott, je vais y aller, moi-aussi. » Lui dit Kira sur le même ton. « Franchement, tu aurais pu éviter cet interrogatoire, c'était vraiment pas sympa. »

« T'as raison…euh, je suis déso… »

« Non, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses. Ecoute, j'ai du boulot à faire, alors on se voit lundi, d'accord ? »

Scott acquiesça, tout penaud, et Kira se dirigea à son tour vers l'entrée. En passant devant Stiles, elle lui adressa un léger sourire, auquel il répondit volontiers. Cette fille était sa sauveuse.

« Te laisse pas faire, Stiles. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de partir d'un pas beaucoup plus léger. Quand sa copine referma la porte derrière elle, les épaules de Scott s'affaissèrent, et il récupéra son air de chien battu.

« Stiles, je… »

« Ça va, Scotty. »

« Non, vraiment…Kira a raison. C'était nul, de vouloir te forcer à parler. C'est juste que… »

Stiles le regarda avec un sourire que Scott, les yeux baissés sur ses doigts qu'il triturait nerveusement, ne put pas voir. Comment lui en vouloir ? Quand son meilleur ami avait eu sa première histoire d'amour avec la belle Allison Argent, l'hyperactif n'avait pas cessé de le harceler avec ça. Comment ça se passe avec une fille ? C'est dur, de mettre un préservatif ? Comment on fait pour séduire ? Tu veux pas lui demander qu'elle parle un peu de moi à Lydia ?

Et Scott lui avait toujours répondu patiemment. En plus, lui et Allison l'avaient même aidé à être remarqué par la jolie rouquine. Et outre ça, l'emmerdeur de première depuis la maternelle, ça avait toujours été Stiles, alors une rare inversion des rôles n'était pas si terrible.

« Que quoi ? » L'encouragea-t-il

« Que…enfin…depuis qu'on est arrivés à la fac, je sais pas trop, mais…'fin, comme on est pas dans les mêmes cours…j'ai peur qu'on se dise moins de trucs. »

« On n'a plus les mêmes cours, mais maintenant, on vit quand même ensemble. »

« Ouais, je sais ! Mais…non, laisse tomber. Je me rends compte que c'est complètement débile, en fait. »

Stiles quitta sa chaise avec un petit rire, pour venir s'affaler avec la grâce d'un mammouth sur le canapé. Il donna une petite tape sur le dossier, invitant Scott à prendre la même position de pacha.

« Allez, tu peux tout me dire, mon chéri. »

« Très drôle. » Soupira Scott en s'affalant à son tour « Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule, sérieux. »

« Je jure sur le pacte de sang que j'me moquerai pas. »

Scott parut réfléchir un instant, mais l'argument fit sûrement mouche, puisqu'il se décida à parler.

« C'est con, mais avant, y avait que toi et moi. Enfin, on a eu Allison et Lydia, mais quand on se retrouvait tous les deux, c'était que nous. On peut pas dire qu'on avait vraiment d'autres amis. »

« Ouais, pas faux. »

« Et…j'adore Liam et Isaac, ils sont super et c'est hyper cool qu'on soit tous devenus amis aussi vite. Forcément, je passe pas mal de temps avec eux en plus, avec la crosse. Et toi, de ton côté, t'a rencontré les Hale. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas où son meilleur ami voulait en venir, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Tu vas croire que je joue à la nana jalouse, là. » Rit Scott en frottant nerveusement sa nuque. « Mais…enfin, quand les Hale ont commencé à prendre de l'importance, j'ai vraiment tout fait pour que tu puisses te rapprocher du groupe le plus rapidement possible. C'est pour ça, que j'ai mis Isaac dans la confidence. Je voulais pas que Kira pense que j'étais seulement incapable de garder un secret, alors je lui ai rien dit. Et pour Liam…bah s'il avait été dispo ce jour-là, je lui en aurais aussi sans doute parlé. »

« J'ai du mal à capter le rapport avec les Hale. » Avoua Stiles

« Ben…j'ai eu un coup de flippe quand tu as commencé à te rapprocher de Malia et à parler de Derek, pendant que de mon côté je passais pas mal de temps avec Kira, Liam et Isaac. J'ai eu peur que…tu vois…on se retrouve dans deux groupes différents et qu'on s'éloigne…putain, dit comme ça c'est vraiment ridicule. »

Scott passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant, et Stiles profita de son moment d'inattention pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux sans ménagement.

« Hé ! Stiles ! »

« Tu l'as bien mérité pour t'imaginer un truc aussi con ! » S'esclaffa-t-il en évitant la main vengeresse de son ami « Scott, toi et moi, c'est à la mort à la vie. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! J'te jure que je s'rai là pour pousser ton fauteuil roulant quand tu seras un vieux croulant. »

« Tu déconnes ? Tu seras grabataire bien avant moi ! »

« Ah ouais ? Parce que je suis pas sportif ? Très bien, si tu penses ça, j'ai plus trop envie de te confier mon secret… »

« Ton secret ?! » S'exclama Scott, les yeux pétillants

« Ouais, mon secret. »

« Roh, allez ! Tu me dois bien ça, avec la frayeur que j'ai eu aujourd'hui ! »

Stiles garda le silence un moment, observant les mimiques d'impatience de son meilleur ami avec délectation. Vraiment, il ne pourrait jamais se passer d'embêter Scott.

« Putain Stiles ! T'es pas sympa ! »

« J'ai quoi, en échange ? »

« Ma reconnaissance éternelle ? »

« Mais encore ? »

« Ben…je prends tes tours de vaisselle pendant un mois ? »

« Deux mois. »

« Un mois et demi ? »

« Un mois et trois semaines. »

Derek déteignait déjà sur lui, et il en était assez fier.

« Bon…un mois et trois semaines. » Accepta Scott avec un air résigné

« Hm…ça me paraît correct, juste pour confirmer ce qu'Isaac avait déjà deviné. » Dit-il avec un sourire vainqueur

Scott écarquilla les yeux et sauta d'un bond du canapé, comme s'il venait de s'y brûler.

« Tu t'es tapé Hale ?! Enfin, je veux dire, un autre Hale ! Enfin, le bon ! Tu t'es tapé Derek et tu m'as rien dit ?! »

« Eh ben Scotty, derrière tes airs niais, t'es un vrai poète. » Soupira l'hyperactif en levant les yeux au ciel

« Mes airs n… ? Eh ! Change pas de sujet ! Tu t'es tapé Derek, oui ou merde ? »

« On n'est pas des animaux, tu sais. Ça date à peine de jeudi, et on s'est juste embrassés. »

Scott attendait devant lui, les yeux plein d'espoir. On aurait dit un petit chien qui quémandait un morceau de viande, alors, pris de pitié, Stiles décida de lui donner quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

« Plusieurs fois. Avec la langue. »

« Ha-ha ! Je le _savais_ ! Il te regardait trop pour être innocent, et tu parlais trop peu pour n'avoir rien à dire ! »

Scott marqua une pause, et sa mine victorieuse se transforma soudainement en un petit air embarrassé.

« Euh, je suis super content pour toi, mais tu viens de me dire que…t'as embrassé Derek…avec la langue…en fait ? »

« Hé, c'est quoi cette grimace ? C'est hyper soft, compte tenu du fait qu'à la base, tu m'as quand même demandé si on s'était enc… »

« Haaaaa tais-toi ! » Cria Scott en s'empressant d'appuyer sa main sur la bouche de son ami

Incapable de parler, Stiles se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois. Après quelques secondes de panique, Scott le libéra enfin, mais ses joues avaient pris une teinte nettement rosée.

« Désolé, Stiles…enfin, tu sais que je m'en tape, que tu sois hétéro, bi ou homo, mais maintenant que c'est concret, va falloir y aller étape par étape avec moi. » Expliqua-t-il en jouant nerveusement avec son t-shirt

« C'est toi qui voulait savoir, hein. Moi, j'avais promis à Derek de garder ça pour nous. Mais puisque tu as insisté… »

« Bien sûr que je voulais savoir ! Et je suis hyper content, sérieusement. Tu vas enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose, et c'est tout ce que je veux, moi. Peut-être que, d'ici deux ou trois mois, tu pourras me raconter vos exploits sexuels sans que ça me gêne. »

« Gêné ou pas, je ne te parlerai _jamais_ de ça ! » Pouffa Stiles « J'ai pas envie que tu finisses interné, t'es trop fragile. »

Les deux amis partirent dans un fou rire, et Scott récupéra sa place de pacha sur le canapé. Stiles, lui, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser son esprit stimuler son imagination. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, s'il était avec Derek, s'ils étaient un vrai couple…ils allaient bien finir par…

« Stiles ? C'est quoi ce sourire perv…oh merde, me dis pas que tu penses à… »

« Roh, c'est bon ! Ça fait des mois que j'ai rien fait moi ! J'te jure, j'peux plus voir un mouchoir en photo. »

Scott oublia bien vite son embarras et repartit dans un nouvel éclat de rire, suivi de Stiles qui en pleura presque. De toute évidence, le passage à la majorité ne les avait pas beaucoup fait murir.

« Oh, merde, ton père ! » S'écria soudainement Scott

« Quoi, mon père ? »

« Bah...je croyais que t'avais disparu, moi… »

« T'as vraiment appelé mon père, finalement… » Soupira Stiles

« Ouais, mais t'inquiète ! J'ai juste dit que tu ne me donnais pas de nouvelles depuis des heures alors que ta Jeep était devant. Lui, il se doutait que c'était une histoire de fille…enfin, de mec du coup, mais il sait pas. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais déjà fait le coup une dizaine de fois, avec Lydia, mais quand même… »

Scott avait sorti son téléphone pour appeler le shérif de Beacon Hills, sous le regard amusé de Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout. Si la situation avait été inversée, il se serait aussi inquiété plus que de raison.

« Ah ! Oui, bonsoir monsieur Stilinski, c'est Scott ! Euh…oui, oui. Bah oui…ouais, il était avec De- euh…Malia Hale, et du coup…oui…oui, je sais…d'accord, je vous le passe ! Bonne soirée. »

Là, Stiles pouvait lui en vouloir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était senti de prononcer le nom des Hale ? Au moins, il n'avait pas gaffé jusqu'au bout, en parlant d'une Malia, au lieu d'_un_ Derek. Il récupéra quand même le portable de son meilleur ami en le fusillant du regard, pour la forme. Scott lui adressa un petit sourire désolé qu'il ignora, pour ensuite aller dans sa chambre.

« Ouais, p'pa ? »

_« Fiston ? Comment tu vas ? Tu sais que tu as fichu la trouille à ce pauvre Scott, aujourd'hui ! »_

« Ouais, ouais, mais je vais bien…Scott flippe facilement quand il s'agit de moi. Toi, par contre, t'es resté tranquille à la maison alors que ton fils avait disparu ? »

Quand le rire du shérif retentit dans le téléphone, l'hyperactif sentit son cœur se réchauffer. C'était dingue comme son père lui manquait. Ces six dernières semaines, il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas rentrer chez lui histoire de vérifier qu'il se nourrissait bien, en son absence.

_« Tu aurais préféré que je débarque alors que tu étais en plein bécotage dans les bois ? »_

« Hm…non, très peu pour moi. »

_« Je te félicite, en tout cas, Stiles. Il t'aura fallu moins d'un mois pour faire chavirer le cœur d'une jeune fille ! »_

Et de deux, même. Et celui d'un très beau jeune homme, aussi. Mais les précisions n'étaient pas utiles.

« Bah, je suis au moins aussi beau gosse que mon père, alors normal ! »

_« M'ouais, ne tombe pas dans le fayotage, non plus… »_

Stiles rit à son tour, et il resta avec son père une bonne vingtaine de minutes, à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que le ton de la conversation change.

_« Dis-moi, fiston…je me suis peut-être trompé mais…Scott a bien dit que tu sortais avec une Hale ? »_

« Oui, enfin, sortir est un bien grand mot, mais… »

_« Et…enfin, par hasard, tu n'aurais pas entendu parler d'un Peter Hale ? C'est un nom sûrement répandu, mais… »_

Stiles sentit son cœur faire un raté.

« C'est son onc…euh, son père. Peter est le père de Malia. D'où est-ce que tu le connais ? »

_« D'où…eh bien, je ne le connais pas personnellement. C'était un ami de ta mère, ou juste une connaissance, je ne sais pas trop…c'est fou, le monde est vraiment petit. Malia ne doit pas s'en souvenir, vous étiez très jeunes. Peter t'en parlera sûrement, quand tu le rencontreras. »_

Sauf que Peter, il l'avait déjà rencontré, et il ne lui avait absolument rien dit.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais sur Peter, p'pa ? Que c'était un ami de maman ? »

_« Oui, enfin, à vrai dire, je me trompe peut-être, je ne lui ai parlé qu'une fois, et…hm, je dois te laisser, Stiles, on m'attend au poste. »_

« Hm. D'accord, sois prudent. »

_« Toi aussi fiston. A bientôt. »_

Le shérif raccrocha. Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant, sentant la migraine arriver. C'était quoi, ça ? Peter avait connu sa mère ? Et son père avait bien parlé de Malia, il avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas se souvenir…se souvenir de quoi ?

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa tête avec un grognement énervé. Est-ce qu'il avait lui-même rencontré Peter, avant que sa mère ne meure ? Et Malia aussi ? Si ça se trouve, il avait même déjà vu Derek…non, impossible. Il avait peut-être oublié beaucoup de choses qui remontaient à l'année terrible précédant la mort de sa mère, mais les Hale, eux, s'en souvenaient forcément. Ils ne lui auraient tout de même pas caché…

« C'est quoi ce putain de plan ? » Râla-t-il

Non, il ne devait pas s'énerver. C'était sûrement pas grand-chose, Derek, Malia et Cora ne devaient pas être au courant. Quant à Peter, peut-être qu'il n'était pas vraiment un ami de sa mère, ou peut-être même qu'il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement…d'un autre côté, ça expliquait beaucoup de chose, quant au comportement du patriarche de la famille Hale…et celui de Cora et de Malia, aussi. Alors elles étaient définitivement au courant. Et Derek, alors ?

Non, c'était clair, maintenant, il y avait forcément quelque chose. Quand il avait voulu en demander plus à son père, il avait clairement fui la discussion. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas du tout était appelé au poste. Il lui avait peut-être juste menti, comme Peter. Pourquoi est-ce que cette idée l'emmerdait autant ?

« Hé, Stiles, t'as fini frérot ? J'peux entrer ? »

Stiles se massa doucement les tempes en inspirant profondément. Allez, il ne fallait pas s'énerver pour ça. C'était sûrement rien. Il devrait être en train de se réjouir, après la journée qu'il avait passé avec Derek. Ouais, il fallait qu'il se focalise sur Derek.

« Ouaip, entre ! »

Scott pointa sa petite tête de chien battu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Stiles réprima avec peine un sourire, connaissant cette bouille par cœur.

« Allez, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ben, que tu me racontes ta journée ! Si vous avez fait des trucs cochons, je te promets de pas froncer le nez ! »

Stiles soupira pour la forme, mais il tapota la place vide à côté de lui. Scott répondit à l'invitation muette sans se faire prier, se précipitant sur le lit comme un bourrin.

**Lundi**

« Stiles, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot aujourd'hui. »

« Oui…euh, je vais bien, juste un peu fatigué. Ça doit juste être la croissance ou un truc comme ça. »

« Eh bien ne pousse pas trop non plus, tu vas finir par dépasser Derek ! Il le prendrait mal, je crois. »

Stiles leva des yeux inquiets vers son professeur de littérature avec inquiétude. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il sache pour Derek et lui, si ? A en juger par le regard de Peter, non. Alors il se força à rire légèrement, pour la forme, et il s'excusa une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle.

Au final, il n'avait pas réussi à poser les questions qu'il voulait à Peter…en même temps, il se voyait mal lui dire « Alors Peter, on m'cache des choses ? C'est pas bien ! ».

Pourtant, il crevait d'envie de savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas été mis au courant de ce qui, selon lui, n'était quand même pas un petit détail. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en poussant un long soupir désespéré. Eh bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en parler avec Malia…ou à Cora, c'était peut-être moins gênant. D'un autre côté, il avait très envie de discuter avec Malia.

Il repensa à un mardi midi, six semaines en arrière, durant lequel il s'était fait alpaguer par les deux jeunes filles, qui se battaient littéralement pour lui. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il s'engagea dans le dernier couloir de l'étage, marchant tranquillement au milieu des autres étudiants, quand il trébucha sur un obstacle.

Il chuta en avant avec un cri de surprise et se réceptionna sur la paume de ses mains. Soufflant de soulagement lorsque son menton évita d'entrer brusquement en contact avec le sol, il tenta de se relever, quand un coup dans son ventre lui refit perdre l'équilibre. Il s'écrasa à terre, incapable de crier malgré la douleur vive. Le pied qui venait d'atterrir dans son estomac avait coupé sa respiration.

Il devait se reprendre avant de recevoir un nouveau coup. Il se releva précipitamment, sa main appuyée contre son ventre, tournant la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche du coupable.

Le couloir grouillait d'étudiants dont la plupart ne faisaient que passer. Une petite poignée d'entre eux le regardait avec des airs effarés, moqueurs. A sa droite, il entendit une fille glousser et souffler à son amie « c'est dingue d'être aussi maladroit. ».

Stiles fronça les sourcils, complètement désorienté. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient rien vu d'autre que sa chute. Sauf que sa chute, quelqu'un l'avait provoquée avant de le frapper.

« C'est quoi ce bordel… ? » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même

Alors qu'il guettait encore les alentours, son portable vibra dans sa poche - après un bon dimanche passé dans un bol de riz, son téléphone était revenu à la vie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran, où le nom de son meilleur ami s'afficha.

_Scott : Tu bouges ton cul ou t'es parti prendre un verre avec ton beau-père ?_

La douce période où Stiles avait eu la paix avec Derek n'avait finalement que deux petits jours…mais tout de suite, son meilleur ami n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Il lança un dernier regard derrière lui, puis il quitta le bâtiment en regardant attentivement où il mettait les pieds, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre aurait la brillante idée de le faire tomber pour ensuite l'achever sur le sol.

La tête un peu ailleurs, il contourna l'université pour rejoindre ses amis, non sans vérifier au préalable qu'il n'avait pas de trace sur son t-shirt. Ce qu'il venait de vivre était complètement dingue, flippant, même. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu repérer le coupable, et il espérait encore pouvoir se dire que ça n'avait été qu'un accident. Ou peut-être que son agresseur – si agresseur il y avait – c'était trompé de personne…après tout, il n'avait pas encore eu d'embrouilles à East Bay, et…

« Stiiiiiiiiiles ! »

Stiles, toujours occupé à fixer le sol résolument, leva la tête dans un sursaut lorsqu'une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue lui brisa les tympans. La seconde d'après, il était écrasé entre le torse et les bras d'Isaac, qui semblait résolu à l'étouffer.

« Après Scott, tu t'y mets aussi… » Gémit-il en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte

Le bouclé souffla un petit « oups » avant de le libérer.

« Stiles, Kira avait raison. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Mais non, c'est bon, c'est oublié. »

« C'est vrai, tu me pardonnes ? »

Stiles pouffa devant le regard plein d'espoir de son ami, qui attendait toujours patiemment sa réponse.

« Tu es tout pardonné ! »

« Waouh, super, merci ! » S'écria Isaac en l'attrapant par les épaules. « Ça veut dire que tu vas tout me raconter, maintenant ? »

« Dans un lointain futur, p'tet bien, ouais. »

Et les protestations fusèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent Scott, Kira et Liam, en train de manger tranquillement contre leur arbre de prédilection.

« Stiles, y a un problème ? » Demanda Kira

La jeune fille s'adressait à lui, mais c'était bien Isaac qu'elle fixait. A côté d'elle, Liam et Scott se retenaient de rire sans la moindre discrétion.

« Non, pas de problème. N'est-ce pas, Isaac ? » Répondit Stiles avec amusement

Isaac hocha frénétiquement la tête avant d'aller s'assoir sans un mot près de son compagnon de galère, le bébé de la bande. C'était décidé, aux yeux de Stiles, Kira était un pur génie. Tout en regrettant qu'elle ne soit pas toujours dans les parages pour le protéger de ses yeux assassins, il s'installa tranquillement avec sa petite bande.

La conversation dévia rapidement sur le match de crosse qu'ils devaient jouer le jeudi même, et Stiles, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus, se replongea un instant dans des pensées un peu moins réjouissantes. Sa mère, Peter…et, même s'il voulait croire à un accident, le coup de pied dans le couloir.

« Eh, Stiles, ça va ? Tu tires une tête d'enterrement, mon pote. »

Stiles leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui le fixait avec inquiétude. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la discussion c'était arrêtée.

« Ouais, ouais, ça va. Désolé, j'ai eu un moment de flottement. »

« On a vu ça. » Se moqua gentiment Liam

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Finalement, le match de jeudi monopolisa de nouveau l'attention de ses amis, et il put se replonger dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que son portable vibre dans sa poche. Deux messages.

_Scott : T'es sûr que ça va ? _

Il ne l'avait même pas vu prendre son portable, le fourbe.

_Stiles : Ouais, t'inquiète ! Un peu fatigué, c'est tout._

En espérant convaincre son meilleur ami, il s'intéressa à son deuxième message. Quand il en vit l'expéditeur, toutes ses préoccupations s'envolèrent.

_Derek : T'avais pas des clés à me rendre, par hasard ?_

Même à travers ses messages, Derek arrivait à être lui.

_Stiles : Ouaip, ça se pourrait bien. Tu veux faire un tour dans ta salle de sociopathe ?_

Parce que lui, il en avait bien envie. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, son portable vibra entre ses mains.

_Derek : Je sais pas. Y a des chances que j'y croise l'hyperactif le plus maladroit du monde ?_

Surtout, ne pas sourire comme un idiot.

_Stiles : Aucune idée, tu veux que j'lui demande ?_

Trop tard, il souriait comme un idiot. Il baissa la tête en priant pour ne pas se faire griller par les deux commères de la bande.

_Derek : Ça serait sympa, j'ai une demi-heure de libre et je l'aurais bien passée avec lui. _

Bon sang, Derek n'avait pas le droit de dire des choses aussi mignonnes, c'était de la triche.

_Stiles : Bonne nouvelle. Je viens de l'apercevoir, il courait en direction de ta salle de sociopathe, je crois !_

Il appuya sur la touche envoyée et leva sa tête vers ses amis en essayant de cacher sa joie soudaine.

« Bon, j'vais vous lai… »

Et il croisa les regards taquins des trois autres hommes de la bande. Merde. Même Kira avait l'air de réprimer un sourire.

« On…euh…on se voit…plus tard… » Balbutia-t-il en se levant

« A plus tard ! » Répondit Isaac avec un clin d'œil suggestif

S'il n'était pas déjà rouge pivoine, il avait de la chance. Il fit mine de rien, comme s'il pouvait encore tromper quelqu'un, et il se précipita vers l'entrée de l'université.

Faudrait vraiment qu'il sorte des BD sur sa vie, un jour. _Stiles ou l'art d'être maladroit, Stiles se grille tout seul, Stiles rougit comme une petite fille, Stiles et les Hale, Stiles et ses potes super lourds…Stiles et la salle de sociopathe._

Arrivé au bon étage, il sortit la clé de son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Pas de trace de Derek. Il entra dans la salle, alluma la lumière et posa le trousseau de clé sur la table avant de s'affaler dans le canapé. Cet endroit sentait vraiment le renfermé et la peinture. C'était un peu à l'image de Derek…glauque. Fier de sa petite blague, il s'étala dans le canapé en riant franchement.

« Tu te marres tout seul ? »

Stiles sursauta et se redressa vivement, d'un coup beaucoup moins fier.

« Derek ! T'aurais pu…j'en sais rien, frapper ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« C'est mon repère, ici. Je vois pas pourquoi je frapperais. » Rétorqua l'aîné avec un sourire moqueur « Si en plus j'ai l'occasion de te faire sursauter comme ça… »

Debout devant le canapé, Stiles prit une mine boudeuse, mais quand Derek s'approcha de lui, il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement de recul.

« Tu m'énerves, Hale. »

Et encore moins quand des lèvres chaudes se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes.

« Je sais, _Stilinski_. »

Stiles émit un grognement râleur pour la forme, mais il ne tarda pas à plonger à son tour sur la bouche de son amant. Son _amant_. Bon sang, Derek Hale était son amant !

« Pourquoi tu souris encore comme un abruti ? »

Loin d'être vexé, l'hyperactif laissa courir ses doigts sur le torse de l'aîné avant de les laisser s'échouer sur sa nuque dans une étreinte possessive.

« Je me disais juste que…enfin, si on m'avait dit y a une semaine que j'allais passer le lundi suivant à embrasser Derek Hale dans sa très privée salle de sociopathe…et sur son invitation en plus ! Non, décidément, je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

Derek roula des yeux et posa ses mains sur la taille de Stiles.

« Si on m'avait dit il y a sept semaines que j'allais bientôt craquer pour un hyperactif en grève de traitement qui pense à des trucs complètement débiles alors que je l'embrasse, j'aurais prié pour qu'on me mente. »

« Putain t'es mé…hé ! »

Poussé en arrière, ledit hyperactif en grève de traitement se retrouva en une petite seconde allongé sur le canapé, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Derek qui n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre.

« Tu vas m'écraser… » Râla-t-il

Pour toute réponse, l'aîné se pencha un peu plus vers lui avec un reniflement amusé. Stiles répondit au nouveau baiser, oubliant toutes ses envies de se faire entendre. Il remonta doucement ses doigts sur les jambes de Derek, positionnées de part et d'autre de son corps, jusqu'à ce que ses mains atteignent le dos courbé au-dessus de lui.

« Tu veux pas l'enlever ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment en s'agrippant à la veste en cuir

Derek se redressa sans un mot, retira rapidement sa veste et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Stiles l'imita maladroitement, déjà gagné par une vague de désir alors que son partenaire venait de reprendre sa position.

Tout allait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il fallait croire que Derek était le même impulsif que lui. Le temps d'un battement de cil, il se demanda si sauter les étapes ne serait pas une erreur à ne pas commettre, mais, lorsque deux mains brûlantes se glissèrent habilement sous son t-shirt, il en oublia jusqu'à la notion de doute.

« Tu veux pas _me_ l'enlever ? »

« Puisque tu le demandes si gentiment… » Souffla Derek avec un sourire

Stiles se tortilla un instant, gardant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour faciliter la tâcher à l'aîné qui, avec des gestes experts, retira son t-shirt à une vitesse folle.

Avant que Derek ne revienne à la charge, l'hyperactif posa une main sur son torse, l'empêchant de regagner son visage.

« Tu crois m'arnaquer ? » Lui dit-il avec un léger rire

« Je ne voulais juste pas te complexer. » Rétorqua Derek en arquant un sourcil

"Hé! Qu'es-ce que ça veut di...re?"

Derek venait de retirer son t-shirt sous les yeux ébahis du plus jeune. Par réflexe, Stiles tira sur son haut, un peu moins enclin à l'enlever malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas dû fréquenter les mêmes salles de musculation.

"Ok, t'as raison. Je complexe, maintenant."

"Mais non..." Répondit Derek avec un petit rire

Il repoussa les mains de Stiles et souleva son t-shirt pour venir délicatement embrasser son ventre.

"Je me moquais de toi. Tu n'as pas de quoi complexer, je peux te l'assurer."

Le souffle chaud et les lèvres de son amant effleurèrent délicatement ses abdominaux, le faisant frissonner. Quand Derek souleva un peu plus son t-shirt, il leva les bras pour l'aider à le lui enlever, oubliant cette histoire stupide de complexe. Il fallait dire que le Hale avait les mots et les gestes qu'il fallait.

Une fois débarrassé du vêtement, Stiles se laissa doucement glisser sur le canapé et appuya ses mains sur la nuque et le dos de Derek pour récupérer sa bouche. Déjà à bout de souffle et le coeur toujours trop rapide, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, se laissa embrasser dans le cou avec un gémissement appréciateur et se cambra quand une main caressa sa cuisse, remontant lentement jusqu'à sa ceinture.

"Derek Hale! Sort de ta cachette!"

Stiles sursauta violemment et, par réflexe, repoussa Derek en arrière.

"C'était quoi, ça?" Murmura l'hyperactif

"Le fantôme de la fac, bien sûr."

"Q-Quoi?"

Derek roula des yeux et, avec un soupir agacé, il se leva du canapé.

"Derek! Sort de là! T'échapperas à l'Histoire du droit cette fois!"

Cette fois, le plus jeune reconnut clairement la voix d'Erica derrière la porte. Elle n'était pas toute seule, d'après les chuchotements qui provenaient de la même direction. Sans doute les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient toujours.

"Ouais, ouais, j'arrive! Partez devant, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes." Lança Derek en enfilant son t-shirt

"Tu nous prends vraiment pour des imbéciles! Tu nous l'as déjà fait, ce coup!"

"C'est bon, Erica! Je te jure que je vais vraiment venir, cette fois! Sauf si vous ne partez pas maintenant."

Les secondes qui suivirent, Stiles crut comprendre que les deux jeunes hommes essayaient de convaincre Erica d'y aller avant d'être en retard, puis ses bruits cessèrent derrière la porte. De toute évidence, ils avaient réussi à l'éloigner, mais en attendant, Derek avait remis sa veste.

"Tu vas vraiment y aller?" Soupira-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le canapé

"Ouais, pas le choix. Erica a raison, faut vraiment que j'aille à ce putain de cours. On va pas tarder à être évalués."

"T'es juste venu le temps de me faire transpirer pour que je passe pour un crado, alors? T'es qu'un allumeur, en fait."

Malgré le sérieux qu'il va essayer de mettre dans sa voix, Derek haussa les sourcils, et, après un moment de flottement, il se mit à rire franchement.

"Et tu te moques encore, en plus..." Bougonna Stiles

"C'est la tronche que tu tires, aussi." Se défendit l'aîné, peinant à retrouver son sérieux. "Désolé, mais je t'avais prévenu qu'on avait pas beaucoup de temps, aussi. D'ailleurs, si tu t'habilles pas maintenant, je vais devoir te virer dans le couloir à moitié à poil."

"Fais ça, et je dirais à tout le monde que tu m'as agressé."

Impossible d'être sérieux plus longtemps, quand Derek souriait. Stiles abandonna le canapé à contre-coeur, et il enfila son haut et sa veste - il était presque sûr que ce fichu Hale serait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être arrêté pour exhibitionnisme.

"Hé, Derek, tu viens au match de jeudi soir, au fait?"

"Ouais, pas le choix de toute façon avec Cora et Malia. Tu nous rejoindras?"

Stiles acquiesça, un peu enthousiaste maintenant qu'il savait qu'il y verrait Malia. Il s'était peut-être expliqué avec elle, mais ça n'en était pas moins délicat...il devait s'arranger pour discuter avec elle avant jeudi.

"Allez, il faut vraiment que je file. Vas-y d'abord, je sortirai dans deux minutes."

"Pourqu...ah, oui."

Ne pas "s'afficher" à la fac, la règle d'or de Derek, il avait presque oublié. Sans un mot, il fit un dernier baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son amant, et tourna la clé dans la serrure avant de regagner le monde réel. Alors qu'il tournait lui-même dans le couloir, il eut l'impression qu'un peu plus loin, à l'angle, quelqu'un venait de disparaître.

Erica? Non, il était presque certain d'avoir aperçu une silhouette plus imposante. Et puis, il était certain que si la blonde l'avait vu sortir de cette pièce, elle serait venue lui faire manger le sol. Personne ne venait jamais ici, pourtant.

Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa route dans le couloir avant que Derek ne sorte à son tour. Sûrement le fruit de son imagination, rien d'autre. Il retrouva le hall tranquillement, plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il avait quitté l'étage le moins occupé de l'université. Puis il repensa à sa chute et au coup de pied, et sa gorge se serra d'appréhension.

* * *

Eeeh voilà! Alors, ce chapitre transition?

Réponses aux reviews :

**Toonette** : Aah, contente que tu aies aimé le flash back! :) La fureur de Scott, haha x) Avec ses puppy eyes, zéro crédibilité! Pas de quoi pour ta fic, je la reprendrai très rapidement, et merci à toi! :)

**agathenoel51.02** : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a bien faite marrer, "en parlant de pipe" x) Exactement le genre de chose à laquelle j'aurais pu penser! à bientôt, pour découvrir les secrets de Derek! :p

**La Dictateuse** : C'est toi qui est bizarre, spèce de banane! Non, mieux, spèce de papaye! Ouais, ça sera ton nouveau surnom, papaye :D Haha l'école des ours, sponsorisée par les Durin x) Si tu veux mon avis, et je sens que tu le veux, le crime contre l'humanité c'est le physique de Stiles et de Derek...ça crée des accidents, tu sais. Tu les croises en voiture, et du coup, tu regardes plus la route! J'vais trop loin, là. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, papaye d'amour! :D

**Julia13verseau** : Haha ouais, ça lui arrive parfois! :p Heureusement, d'ailleurs...

**Kaneko Etsioay** : Waouh, merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir d'apprendre que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent. Je ne pariais pas beaucoup dessus, pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi! C'est vraiment adorable, ce que tu m'as dit à propos des reviews. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la "deuxième partie" de la fic, en attendant, merci de toujours répondre à l'appel ;)

**Fairyu** : Après les séries, y a rien de plus destructeur socialement que les fics xD Bon, je dois avouer que je suis quand même contente que tu aies pris le temps de lire ma fic...et très flattée que tu aies pris le temps de laisser une review malgré ton emploi du temps qui doit être chargé en ce moment, du coup! Tu sais quoi, pour ma prochaine fic, je me suis lancée le défi de faire un titre d'un seul mot! x) ça va être super chaud! Parce que bon, j'avoue que mon titre est à lui seul un prologue xD Ah ouais, Lydia t'irrites alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore apparue? ça promet x) Du coup, merci encore, et bon courage à toi! :) Je t'envoie tout plein d'ondes positives! :D

**Lucifer-L** : Bon, big MP, mais merci encore :3

**Sanga36** : Haha y a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur Stiles et Derek x) Promis, ça viendra! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite en sera à la hauteur!

**Allima** : Normalement, oui, il y aura d'autres petits flash-back pour connaître un peu plus d'autres personnages que Stiles^^même si bon, ça tourne complètement autour de lui quand même. Haha c'est un peu le but avec Erica aussi, j'aime moyennement "diaboliser" un personnage aussi facilement :p J'admets qu'à la place de Stiles, je trouverais Scott un peu étouffant parfois x) Mais bon, la bromance est un grand mystère...bref bref, contente de te revoir, et merci beaucoup! :) à bientôt

**DianeMoon** : Haha j'aime beaucoup tes reviews positives xD Merci! Je comprends ton petit agacement, Derek et Stiles sont pas spécialement doués...et Erica, bon, je n'en dis pas plus x) J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas penser de l'évolution de tous mes personnages, du coup :p merci encore!

**Misew** : T'es trop forte à placer le mot turpitude dans chaque review, je suis morte de rire à chaque fois x) Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le mot "caliente" me fait rire aussi. Je suis hyper bon public, en fait! Et chaud-chaud cacao, oh, tu veux ma mort par étouffement ou quoi? J'peux plus respirer si tu me fais trop rire! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu en tout cas, il annonce quelques turpitudes, non? Allez, si tu es fan de moi, petite Entropy de rien du tout, je dis à mort les courgettes!

**Papuche-chan** : Ah ouais, tu nies? Bah j'ai des preuves, moi, madame! Devant un tribunal, je suis sûre qu'un screenshot ferait une ptain de preuve! Sinon, une fic sans au moins une référence à un animal bizarre n'en est pas vraiment une...euh...pour la fic, je peux pas te garantir un Stiles hobbit, mais elle est très très bien quand même x) Non mais t'imagines, Stiles en hobbit? Petegolas...juste, je meurs.

**Drayy** : Merci beaucoup^^

**Riah021101** : Oh merci, c'est trop gentil :3 je suis contente que le mode de fonctionnement te plaise! à bientôt pour la suite alors :)

Et voilà, on se retrouve je ne sais pas quand bande de calissons d'Aix!


	15. Le calme avant la tempête

Ooooh ça fait treize longs jours, mais me revoilà !

Merci 50 000 mille fois, ce petit pique de reviews m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Avec le dernier chapitre, on a dépassé les 200 et on est à 126 followers, je vais rougir comme une tomate moi !

Vous vous en rendrez compte à la lecture, mais le rythme va un peu s'accélérer. Du coup, vous aurez le droit à pas mal de petits **XXX **à partir de maintenant. En principe, ça devrait rendre le tout plus fluide (en principe…).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stiles poussa la porte de l'amphithéâtre après une grande inspiration. Malgré la fâcheuse tendance qu'avait monsieur Yukimura d'afficher ses étudiants, ce n'était pas le cours en lui-même qui angoissait l'hyperactif. C'était plutôt l'idée de se retrouver à côté d'une jeune fille qu'il repéra bien vite. Assise toute seule au neuvième rang, elle était trop occupée à gribouiller sur la table pour le remarquer.

Interdiction de se dégonfler.

Il fonça directement vers elle, prenant soin d'avoir l'air détendu.

« Malia ? » L'appela-t-il timidement en arrivant à sa hauteur

La jeune fille sursauta et leva de grands yeux étonnés vers lui.

« Stiles ! Désolée, j'étais ailleurs. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire « Tu t'assois ? »

Elle tapota la chaise à côté de la sienne, aussi enthousiaste qu'habituellement. Stiles acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire, heureux de constater que son amie ne le considérait toujours pas comme l'homme le plus égoïste de cette Terre.

« Comment…ça va ? » Demanda-t-il après un instant d'hésitation

Cette question si banale était devenue cruellement délicate à poser. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Malia, le petit nuage sur lequel il était depuis qu'il était avec Derek s'évaporait.

« Très bien, et toi ? »

« Bien… »

Aucun doute, son amie ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'y avait rien de faux dans son ton enjoué et dans son sourire. Stiles continuait à penser qu'une bonne claque n'aurait pourtant pas été de trop ! Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à se pardonner, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

**XXX**

A la fin du cours de monsieur Yukimura, Stiles s'était laissé entraîner jusqu'à la cafétéria par une Malia toujours aussi expansive.

A côté d'elle, il se sentait déjà plus léger. Après quelques jours dans le flou, il se rendait compte que leur amitié, quoique récente, avait tenu le coup.

« Ah, désolée, j'ai oublié de te prévenir…on va devoir manger avec _elle_. »

La jeune fille désigna avec une grimace ennuyée une table au fond de la salle, où Cora était déjà installée.

« Depuis quand tu restes avec ta cousine ? » S'amusa Stiles

« Elle m'oblige, j'te jure ! Elle me colle partout depuis quatre jours, et elle est hyper tenace. »

Quatre jours…Malia ne semblait absolument pas avoir fait le lien entre la fin de sa courte relation avec Stiles et l'attention soudaine de sa cousine. _Faudra que je pense à remercier Cora…_nota mentalement l'hyperactif en avançant vers la table.

« Ah, Stiles ! » S'écria la brunette en l'apercevant « J'étais sûre que tu viendrais aussi. J'ai pris à manger pour trois. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle aussi se montre aussi gentille ? Comme si, après ce qu'il avait fait à Malia, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être ménagé…

Il devait voir de Derek. De toute évidence, c'était le seul Hale qui savait se montrer désagréable avec lui.

**XXX**

Pendant quinze bonnes minutes, Cora avait monopolisé la parole. Malia avait bien essayé de la faire taire à coup de soupirs et de « on s'en fout » réguliers, mais la jeune fille avait visiblement prévu de déverser tout le contenu de sa pensée en un temps record.

De son côté, Stiles mangeait sans vraiment écouter, la tête ailleurs. Depuis la veille, chaque instant où Scott n'accaparait pas son attention et où il arrivait à ne pas penser à Derek, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se torturer l'esprit avec les « événements » de la veille.

Tout d'abord, il n'avait toujours pas parlé à l'un des Hale de leur possible passé commun. Si Peter avait connu sa mère et n'avait pas jugé utile de le lui dire…il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Cependant, après des heures volées à son capital sommeil, il avait fini par se dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas brusquer le patriarche de la famille Hale. Il avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, et peut-être qu'il avait prévu de le faire prochainement…

En tout cas, l'hyperactif était décidé à ravaler sa curiosité maladive…pour l'instant. Car en attendant, c'était tout autre chose qui le perturbait.

Quelque chose comme Derek refusant durement de « s'afficher ». Comme un coup de pied dans un couloir. Comme cette putain d'impression d'être épié par il ne savait qui dès qu'il arrivait sur le parking de la fac.

A seulement dix-huit ans, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de devenir paranoïaque. Tout ça, ce n'était peut-être rien que des coïncidences. Mais peut-être, seulement.

« Hé, les filles… »

Cora et Malia levèrent le nez vers lui, sans doute intriguées et surprises par le ton angoissé qu'il avait pris malgré lui.

« Faîtes pas cette tête. » S'obligea à rire Stiles. « Je voulais juste vous demander…enfin…à propos de…d'Erica… »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait lentement baissé la tête. Hors de question de parler du coup de pied, et encore moins de son impression d'être observé depuis la veille. Il devrait donc se contenter de passer pour quelqu'un de…

« Tu es jaloux ? »

Stiles releva vivement la tête, les joues déjà anormalement rouges. Cora le regardait avec un large sourire moqueur, visiblement satisfaite de l'effet que ses trois mots avaient eus sur l'hyperactif. A côté d'elle, Malia souriait plus légèrement.

« Il est jaloux. »

« Non Cora je ne suis pas…c'est juste que…Erica, elle a tendance à me… »

« Fusiller du regard ? » Termina Malia

« Ouais, entre autre… »

En fait, ça n'était pas faux. Les premiers jours, Erica l'avait véritablement fusillé du regard. Maintenant que Derek lui avait avoué avoir plus ou moins craqué pour lui depuis le début, il savait pourquoi. Mais la question était de savoir si elle pouvait aller plus loin qu'une œillade meurtrière…

« On est d'accord qu'Erica est amoureuse de Derek, hein ? » Demanda-t-il

« Carrément. » Approuva sérieusement Cora

« Ouais, aucun doute. Et ça doit bien faire…quoi ? Huit ans ? » Ajouta Malia

Stiles grimaça et abandonna sa fourchette dans son assiette qu'il avait à peine touchée. Huit ans qu'elle aimait Derek et que son aveugle de petit ami ne voyait rien. Pas étonnant, qu'il ait mis autant de temps à capter ses signaux pourtant évidents !

Au fond, l'hyperactif comprenait l'animosité de la blonde à son égard. Quatre-vingt-seize mois qu'elle attendait, et lui, il débarquait et chamboulait tout en six semaines. Et puis, quand il avait cru qu'elle sortait avec Derek, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir crevé de jalousie…normal qu'elle en fasse autant.

« Eh, Stiles, t'as vraiment l'air…différent, aujourd'hui. »

« Malia a raison, t'es carrément inquiétant. T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Stiles acquiesça vivement, et il gratifia les deux jeunes filles d'un sourire. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était les faire flipper pour rien. Cependant, loin d'être convaincues, elles échangèrent un long regard inquiet avant de reporter leur attention sur lui.

« Stiles, il ne s'est rien passé, pas vrai ? » Demanda gravement Cora

« Rien passé…c'est-à-dire ? » Répondit-il prudemment

Il n'avait pas envie de leur confier ses craintes alors qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être de rien, mais si elle savait quelque chose sur Erica, …ou sur quelqu'un d'autre, il devait savoir.

« Personne ne t'a menacé ? Ou…blessé ? » Précisa Malia, l'air terriblement nerveuse

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement. Elles savaient quelque chose, ou il s'imaginait encore des trucs ?

« Est-ce que je dois craindre quelque chose d'Erica ? »

Cora hocha la tête négativement, les sourcils froncés et l'expression fermée. Sa cousine, elle, nia également, avant d'ajouter :

« Erica m'a toujours énervée, à tourner désespérément autour de Derek comme s'il allait devenir hétéro du jour au lendemain. Et puis, je l'ai vraiment détesté quand elle s'est montrée désagréable avec toi, mais…je la vois pas te faire du mal à cause de ça. »

« Et puis elle aime vraiment Derek, je pense qu'elle doit savoir qu'en te blessant, elle risquerait de le perdre. » Renchérit Cora

Stiles dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas piquer un fard. Etait-ce le fait que les deux cousines évoquent implicitement sa relation avec Derek ou sa joie mal placée d'apprendre que son petit ami pourrait virer Erica si elle lui faisait du mal ? Dans les deux cas, il se sentait à deux doigts de rougir comme une gamine.

« Stiles, franchement, détends toi, tu n'as aucune raison de flipper. » Ajouta Malia avec un sourire

Mal à l'aise sous les deux regards qui ne le lâchaient plus, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les filles avaient beau être convaincantes, il n'en était pas plus rassuré.

« T'inquiète pas Stiles ! » Renchérit Cora « De toute façon, s'il y a le moindre problème, tu nous préviens. On fera un méga barrage Hale-Stilinski. »

« Hale-Stilinski-McCall-Lahey-Dunbar-Yukimura, même ! »

« Exactement. Tu vois, pour une fois que Malia ne dit pas que des conneries, tu peux nous faire confiance ! »

« Malia ne dit jamais…enfin, rarement des conneries. » Rétorqua Stiles

Cora partit dans un grand rire, brisant du côté des Hale l'ambiance nerveuse. Malia, elle, avait décidé de ne pas s'offusquer de la pique, sans doute consciente du stress de son ami.

Les filles avaient raison, il n'était pas seul. Il devait se détendre. Si quelqu'un essayait de s'en prendre à lui, ses amis ne le laisseraient jamais tomber. Et puis, il détestait se plaindre, et il n'avait pas franchement envie d'être le centre de l'attention en tant que victime. C'était déjà assez gênant de se faire rassurer par Malia et Cora…

Il s'emballait trop vite, comme toujours. Et au pire, c'était un Stilinski ! Il était capable de gérer toutes les situations.

**XXX**

Un gémissement teinté de douleur et d'excitation échappa à Stiles lorsque son dos cogna sans douceur contre la porte.

« T'y vas fort, quand même. » Rit-il doucement

Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches découvertes et regagna le coup de son amant avec avidité.

« On s'est pas vus depuis lundi. » Souffla-t-il contre sa peau

« Faux. On s'est croisés dans les couloirs, hier. »

L'aîné monta lentement jusque sa bouche pour y déposer délicatement ses lèvres.

« C'est encore pire. Te croiser et ne pas pouvoir te toucher, ça m'énerve. »

_Si tu me disais pourquoi on ne peut pas se montrer ensemble en public, aussi…_pensa l'hyperactif. Heureusement, à part son impression constante d'être observé de lui – ce qui était sans doute uniquement dû à sa paranoïa – il ne lui était rien arrivé depuis lundi. C'était sans doute ce qui lui permettait de lutter contre sa curiosité.

« T'exagères. Tu as bien tenu six semaines sans même m'approcher. » Rétorqua-t-il

Derek s'arrêta dans ses caresses et ancra son regard vert dans celui de Stiles. Le plus jeune pesta intérieurement – il était vraiment incapable de se la fermer.

« Justement. J'ai accumulé assez de tension comme ça. »

Pour toute réponse, l'hyperactif déposa furtivement un baiser sur la bouche de son amant. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il passa ensuite ses mains sous le t-shirt de ce-dernier, lui arrachant une fausse plainte de surprise. Si Derek croyait être le seul frustré…

« Stiles…c'est l'heure. »

Sans l'écouter, Stiles s'attaqua à son tour au visage de son petit ami. Le nez, la tempe, la joue, la mâchoire, la bouche…impossible de s'en lasser. Les mains toujours sur ses hanches raffermirent leur prise, et Derek n'essaya même pas de retenir un énième gémissement de plaisir.

« Stiles… » Souffla-t-il quand son amant gagna son oreille

« Oui… ? »

Il mordilla doucement le lobe et sentit Derek frémir contre son corps. C'était dingue, ce qu'il aimait savoir qu'il le rendait fou de désir. Qu'il avait ce pouvoir, lui, petit première année qui n'avait sans doute pas autant pris le temps de développer son corps que le Hale. Mais les mains de l'aîné le poussèrent légèrement en arrière, le forçant à rencontrer de nouveau le bois dur de la porte. L'air horriblement frustré de Derek ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Tu sais qu'on doit aller à ce cours ? Ça serait bizarre si, toi et moi, deux semaines d'affilées… »

Stiles acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête, à deux doigts de taper du pied et de faire un caprice. Il avait pas envie de peindre, lui. Ou alors sur le corps de Derek. Avec ses mains.

« C'est vrai que ça serait bizarre, si on te voyait trop souvent avec quelqu'un comme moi. » Lança-t-il d'un ton sec

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, et il regretta immédiatement ses paroles devant la mine attristée de Derek. Il devait vraiment le prendre pour un gamin capricieux…

« Il ne s'agit pas de toi, Stiles. Je… »

« C'est bon, ne te justifie pas. Je suis désolé, c'était nul de ma part. »

Au moins, il s'était excusé, et avec le sourire, en plus. Pourtant, Dieu savait que ça lui avait coûté. Il crevait d'envie que son petit ami se justifie, mais il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision quand ce-dernier répondit à son sourire.

« Garde tes excuses pour monsieur Reedus. » Se moqua-t-il gentiment

Là, c'était tout de suite moins cool. Vu la manière dont il avait quitté le cours la semaine dernière, le prof n'allait pas forcément se montrer très accueillant.

**XXX**

« …un moment d'égarement. L'équipe de crosse, c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. J'aime beaucoup trop la peinture, et votre cours est…_passionnant_. Alors si vous voulez bien de moi… »

« Evidemment, que je veux bien de vous, monsieur Stilinski ! Reprenez votre place, elle vous attend. Votre moment d'égarement est tout oublié ! »

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur. »

Stiles regagna sa place en sautillant presque, trop heureux de pouvoir gratter une heure supplémentaire auprès de Derek.

Il s'installa près de lui l'air de rien et fit mine de récupérer ses pinceaux. A côté, le Hale réprimait difficilement un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que le club serait devenu sans son plus grand peintre, hein ? » Murmura-t-il en sortant son propre matériel

« Aucun doute qu'il serait parti à la dérive. » Répondit l'hyperactif avec un léger rire

Derek eut un reniflement amusé, puis ils se plongèrent dans le cours. Ou du moins, ils tentèrent de donner l'impression de le faire. Bizarrement, leurs yeux avaient tendance à dévier de la toile.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la curiosité de l'aîné devint un peu trop forte pour qu'il garde la question pour lui.

« Stiles… » Murmura-t-il

« Hm ? »

« C'est quoi ? »

Derek pointa du doigt « l'œuvre » de son petit ami, l'air perplexe.

« Une jonquille. » Répondit fièrement Stiles en se redressant sur son tabouret. « Et ça, c'est une salamandre avec un cure dent en guise d'épée. »

« Une sala…attends, tu as complètement oublié le thème, c'est ça ? »

L'hyperactif acquiesça avec une moue embarrassée. Quatre jours qu'il prenait correctement son Adderall, mais il n'avait aucun effet quand il s'agissait de Derek. Impossible de se concentrer. D'ailleurs, ce-dernier avait sans doute conscience qu'il était la principale raison du trouble de Stiles, parce qu'il s'était mis à sourire victorieusement.

« Le son. » Lui dit-il en se retournant sur sa propre toile

« Hein ? »

« Le thème, Stiles. C'est _le son_. »

Stiles reposa le pinceau qu'il tenait encore et fixa un instant son tableau. Une œuvre digne d'un enfant de quatre ans, et encore.

« Voyons le travail de monsieur Stilinski maintenant ! »

A l'entente de son nom, l'hyperactif sursauta. A côté de lui, il vit Derek se pincer l'arête du nez. Ce sale traite se retenait de rire !

Trop tard pour fuir, monsieur Reedus était juste au-dessus de lui, penché au-dessus de son épaule.

« Eh bien, c'est…très… » Commença ce-dernier avant de se racler discrètement la gorge. « C'est quoi ? »

Cette fois, le Hale pouffa carrément à côté de lui.

« Une jonquille. » Bougonna Stiles, vexé. « Et une salamandre. »

« Et ça, monsieur… » Intervint Derek en désignant ladite salamandre. « Je ne suis pas expert, mais il me semble bien que c'est un cure dent. »

« Un cure dent… » Répéta le professeur, l'air pensif

Stiles se tourna vivement vers son petit ami, le regard au moins aussi noir que ceux qu'Erica lui lançait. Mais le magnifique sourire de l'aîné ne s'évapora pas, et il craqua.

Impossible de s'énerver contre lui. Il se mit à son tour à rire doucement, attendant que son professeur lui demande s'il se moquait de lui.

« C'est une approche…intéressante. Une jonquille…vous pensez au son de la nature, je ne me trompe pas ? »

Les deux amants cessèrent immédiatement de rire et lancèrent le même regard ahuri à monsieur Reedus.

« Oui…oui exactement. » Mentit Stiles

« Et la…la salamandre, c'est ça ? Avec son cure dent…une histoire de faune et de flore. »

L'hyperactif lança un coup d'œil discret à son petit ami. Il avait le même air blasé que lors du premier cours de peinture. Comme la situation avait clairement tourné à son avantage, Stiles décida ne pas laisser passer sa chance de le faire un peu rager !

« Tout à fait. Quand j'entends le mot _son_, je pense immédiatement à celui de la faune et de la flore. Une fleur, un petit animal sauvage, le bois du cure dent…ça me parle. Tout ça, c'est très métaphorique. Et à vous, ça vous parle ? »

Le professeur acquiesça vivement, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

« Ça me parle, monsieur Stilinski. Ça me parle tout à fait. » Dit-il d'un ton très sérieux, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son étudiant. « Cette toile rejoindra vos précédentes, soyez en sûr. »

Monsieur Reedus s'éloigna ensuite, un air appréciateur sur le visage. De toute évidence, il était ravi de retrouver son peintre de l'école française.

Victorieux, Stiles fit un petit clin d'œil à Derek qui, la bouche entrouverte et l'expression figée, n'avait toujours rien dit.

**XXX**

« Tu m'en veux parce que je peins mieux que toi ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire trahissait son amusement.

« Terriblement. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je veux encore venir te chercher ce soir, pour le match. »

« Tu me laisserais vraiment faire le trajet dans la voiture d'Isaac ? Je suis sûr qu'il a fait des trucs louches, dedans, et… »

« Non. »

Stiles s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir – c'était pas comme s'il y avait foule, de toute façon. Le ton glacial de son petit ami l'avait interpellé.

« Quoi ? » Lança sèchement Derek en s'arrêtant à son tour

« Ben…y a un problème, avec Isaac ? »

« Pas du tout. Je me fiche que ce nympho traîne toujours avec mon…avec toi. Je viendrai te chercher, de toute façon. »

« Ne parle pas d'Isaac comme ça, s'il te plaît. »

Pour toute réponse, l'aîné grogna et reprit sa route dans le couloir vide. Stiles le rattrapa immédiatement et s'agrippa à la manche de sa veste, l'obligeant à se retourner. Ils échangèrent un long regard noir, tous deux décidés à ne pas être celui qui baisserait les yeux le premier.

« C'est quoi, ton problème ? » Demanda froidement Stiles

« _Mon_ problème ? Sérieusement, t'es aveugle. » Répondit Derek avec agacement

« Et toi, t'es pas foutu de t'exprimer ! »

« C'est vrai que tu es mieux que moi dans le genre, toi. »

L'hyperactif resserra son emprise sur le poignet Derek, sachant très bien qu'il ne l'impressionnait absolument pas. Il rageait juste de ne pas réussir à le comprendre, et il détestait quand il le regardait de cette façon. C'était comme s'ils faisaient onze pas en arrière après en avoir fait dix en avant.

Il allait abandonner, fatigué de cet échange sous tension, quand le visage de l'aîné changea d'expression. Ses traits s'adoucir et son regard vert n'eut bientôt plus la moindre trace de colère. Au contraire, il avait l'air sincèrement désolé.

« On ne va pas se voir pendant plus d'une semaine. » Souffla-t-il

Stiles lâcha la veste et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Le lendemain, il rentrait à Beacon Hills pour les vacances, et avec sa sœur qui revenait de New-York pour la semaine, Derek allait lui aussi être très occupé.

Son petit ami avait raison. Ils n'allaient quand même pas perdre du temps à s'engueuler pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

« T'as raison. On oublie les cinq dernières minutes ? » Proposa-t-il avec un sourire presque timide

Derek acquiesça avec le même rictus, et il se pencha légèrement vers lui avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement du contact inattendu, jusqu'à ce que son amant ne s'éloigne et reprenne sa marche, l'air de rien.

« Hé, ça se fait pas ! » Râla-t-il en rejoignant l'aîné « Et puis je croyais qu'à l'université… »

« Le couloir était vide. »

« Donc, quand les couloirs sont vides, tu peux me frustrer ? »

Derek haussa les épaules, mais malgré la mine détachée qu'il semblait vouloir prendre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il aurait bien boudé plus longtemps, mais ce fichu Hale était sa faiblesse. Alors il partit dans un rire amusé, oubliant toute source de contrariété.

**XXX**

« Tu m'abandonnes lâchement pour aller avec ton amoureux… » Geignit Scott

« On aurait été serré, à cinq dans la voiture d'Isaac. »

« Excuse bidon ! Tu m'abandonnes, c'est tout. La prochaine étape, c'est la garde alternée. Je t'aurai plus qu'un week-end sur deux et la moitié des vacances scolaires, et après, tu iras carrément t'installer avec lui. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, mi désespéré, mi attendri par son meilleur ami.

« Quand j'étais avec Lydia, je ne t'ai pas abandonné. »

« Alors c'est juste pour ce soir, promis ? »

Affalé dans le canapé à côté de lui, Scott s'était accroché à son bras et le fixait avec ses habituels yeux de chien battu. Ce gars était irrécupérable.

« Tu sais, c'est pas une sortie _en amoureux_. Il y aura Malia et Cora du début à la fin, et puis, y a plus romantique que des gradins. En plus, je dors à l'appart ce soir, _moi_. »

« Mais après je vois pas Kira pendant quatre jours… »

« Et moi Derek pendant une semaine… »

Ça, ça l'emmerdait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. En trop peu de temps, le Hale était passé du statut de « coup de foudre artistique » à « coup de foudre tout court », puis à celui de « petit ami ». Il n'allait pas aussi obtenir le statut de « drogue humaine », quand même.

Allez, sept jours, c'était pas le bout du monde ! Mais sept jours sans pouvoir admirer, entendre, sentir, toucher et embrasser Derek…c'était long.

« Pourquoi tu fais pas comme moi ? Tu lui proposes de venir à Beacon Hills, et… »

« Impossible. Déjà, sa sœur revient de New-York, et il l'a pas vu depuis quatre mois. Et puis, j'imagine bien que tu vas présenter Kira sans aucun stress à ta mère, toi. Moi…c'est autre chose. »

« C'est vrai que Derek est un peu con, ça va être chaud de le présenter à ton père. » Répondit Scott avec une grimace

Stiles fusilla son meilleur ami du regard – maintenant qu'il sortait avec Derek, il était le seul à pouvoir le traiter ouvertement de con.

« Je voulais parler du fait que c'est un homme, Scott. »

« Ah, oui, y a ça, aussi…quoique, je suis sûr que ton père s'en fichera complètement. »

« J'irai pas jusque-là. Disons qu'il acceptera…mais ça va lui faire bizarre. Après Lydia, il ne doit pas s'attendre à ça. »

« Ça, c'est sûr ! » S'esclaffa Scott « Ton pauvre père ! Après la fille la plus hautaine de la ville, tu vas lui ramener un gars qui n'a pas souri depuis les Tours jumelles ! »

« N'importe quoi…Derek sourit souvent, quand il est avec moi. »

Scott cligna des yeux, l'air réellement choqué. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Stiles n'eut pas envie de soupirer. En fait, c'était assez agréable de passer pour un privilégié auprès du plus fermé des Hale, aux yeux des autres.

« Waouh…il doit vraiment être dingue de toi. »

L'hyperactif partit dans un fou rire, amusé par les yeux écarquillés de son meilleur ami. En seulement une semaine, il en avait oublié à quel point Derek pouvait donner une image froide de sa personne.

« Ah…Kira, Isaac et Liam sont déjà en bas. » Annonça Scott en regardant l'écran de son portable. « Bon…je compte sur toi pour t'époumoner tout à l'heure, quand je marquerai les plus beaux buts de l'histoire de la crosse. »

« Compte sur moi. Je vais même amener une pancarte, je pense. Du genre _Scott, t'es le meilleur, on t'aime ! A poil ! _avec des petits cœurs et tout. »

« Tu ferais ça ? » Demanda Scott, les yeux pétillants d'espoir

Irrécupérable, il avait dit ? Le mot était terriblement faible.

**XXX**

Dix-neuf heures trente. Derek était parfaitement à l'heure, évidemment. Quand la Camaro s'arrêta à sa hauteur, Stiles s'empressa de monter dedans, impatient d'échapper au froid et de revoir le visage de son petit ami qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

« Hey ! Comment ça va ? » Demanda joyeusement Cora en se penchant vers l'avant

Les deux filles s'étaient installées à l'arrière, lui laissant la place à côté de Derek. Cependant, par égard pour Malia et un peu par gêne, il se contenta d'offrir un petit sourire au beau conducteur, qui lui répondit avec la même discrétion.

« Ça va, et toi ? Pas trop ennuyée à l'idée d'aller voir un match ? »

« Hmmm non, ça va, regarder des mecs transpirer sur un terrain, c'est pas la mort. »

Derek claqua sa langue dans sa bouche et crispa ses mains sur le volant. Cora était quand même sa petite sœur, après tout…

« Sale perverse. C'est pas comme s'ils allaient te remarquer. » Rétorqua Malia, blasée

Cora lança un regard noir à sa cousine, mais elle se tassa finalement sur la banquette sans un commentaire. Devant, Stiles se retenait difficilement de rire. Malgré eux, les Hale étaient vraiment marrants. Le plus bizarre, c'était qu'il se sentait rassuré de voir que les cousines avaient décidé de retrouver leur antagonisme. Les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre…

« De toute façon, avec mon frère et mon abrutie de cousine qui sait pas se tenir, fallait mieux que je vienne pour sauver Stiles. » Bougonna Cora dans son coin

**XXX**

Finalement, ils avaient tous les quatre réussi à rejoindre le cinquième gradin sans qu'une des deux ne s'en prenne physiquement à l'autre. Plus étonnant, quand les pom-pom girls avaient fait leur entrée sur le terrain, elles n'avaient pas non plus critiqué leur leader, Erica.

Stiles, lui, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de bouillir intérieurement en l'apercevant. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas _du tout_ aimé voir Derek sourire. Il allait bien falloir qu'il accepte que son petit ami tienne vraiment à cette fille…il aurait juste aimé qu'elle soit un peu moins insolente, et beaucoup moins belle.

Enfin…c'était sa main à lui, que Derek tenait discrètement, sous son manteau.

« Hé, pas mal, celui-là ! » S'écria Cora sans discrétion en désignant un joueur

Les deux équipes venaient d'entrer sur le terrain, casques à la main. Quand l'hyperactif remarqua que la Hale désignait Liam, il pouffa légèrement. Si le bébé de la bande se retrouvait avec Cora sur le dos, il avait pas fini…

« Lui aussi ! » Dit-elle en désignant Isaac

Derek se pencha vers sa sœur, assise à côté de Stiles.

« Lui, tu ne l'approches pas, et il ne t'approche pas. Compris ? »

Cora leva les yeux au ciel, et elle repoussa son frère d'un geste de la main. Décidemment, Derek n'avait pas pardonné à Isaac d'avoir joué avec les sentiments de l'une de ses amies…mais pour le coup, Stiles ne fit aucun commentaire. Il adorait Isaac, mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'il blesse Cora.

« Et lui, alors ? Ah, mais il sort avec la seule fille de l'équipe, non ? Chanceuse… »

« C'est pas comme si t'avais une chance avec un mec. Ou faudrait qu'il soit sourd, et incroyablement patient. » Lança Malia avec un petit rire moqueur

« Fais gaffe Malia, des gens tombent tous les jours dans les escaliers. » Rétorqua Cora

« C'est justement ce que j'allais te dire. »

Maintenant, Stiles comprenait pourquoi Derek avait absolument tenu à ce qu'ils s'assoient entre elles. Heureusement, l'entraîneur siffla le coup d'envoi, et le match commença.

Comme promis, il s'époumona à chaque but de l'un de ses amis, rapidement imité par Malia et Cora. Derek, lui, restait…lui. Silencieux.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de l'hyperactif, Kira marqua cinq fois, contre trois pour Scott, deux pour Liam et…zéro fois pour Isaac. Grâce à la seule fille de l'équipe, East Bay avait gagné.

« Tu veux aller les féliciter ? »

Stiles frissonna quand le souffle de Derek caressa sa nuque. Ridicule.

« On t'attend dans la voiture. Mais pas quinze ans, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas contenir les deux hystériques très longtemps. »

Heureusement, avec le bruit assourdissant, les « deux hystériques » n'avaient rien entendu.

« D'accord. C'est vrai qu'il faut vraiment que je félicite Kira ! »

« Kira, oui. Ton meilleur ami s'est bien débrouillé, aussi. Par contre, Isaac… »

Les lèvres de son amant s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi, tellement séduisant que Stiles en oublia de défendre son ami. Et puis, ça ne ferait pas de mal à Isaac, un échec ou deux de temps en temps.

« M'ouais, bon, j'arrive tout de suite, alors. »

Derek acquiesça et l'hyperactif se dépêcha de quitter les gradins après un petit signe de la main à Malia – Cora était trop occupée à observer les joueurs transpirants pour le voir.

**XXX**

« Scott ? Kira… ? Quelqu'un… ? »

Stiles soupira en s'installant sur les marches d'un escalier menant il ne savait trop où. Parfois, il oubliait vraiment qu'il n'était plus au lycée. Où est-ce que ces fichus vestiaires pouvaient bien se trouver ? Et pourquoi est-ce que rien n'était indiqué dans cette putain de fac ?

Finalement, il allait devoir appeler Scott et se taper la honte en lui avouant qu'il avait réussi à se perdre.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? C'est sur le terrain, qu'il y a de l'ambiance ! »

L'hyperactif leva la tête vers l'étudiant qui, à quelques mètres de lui, le fixait avec un sourire. Ce gars devait faire une tête de plus que lui, un peu plus imposant, mais ce n'était pas bien difficile. Malgré l'air sympathique qu'il se donnait, quelque chose chez l'inconnu le dérangeait profondément.

Ah oui…avec ses cheveux blonds et son faux sourire, il lui faisait penser à cet abruti de Jackson. Bon, si ce gars pouvait l'aider, après tout…il n'allait pas l'envoyer balader parce que sa tête ne lui revenait pas.

« En fait, je cherchais les vestiaires. Mes amis sont dans l'équipe d'East Bay, je voulais les voir. »

« Les vestiaires ? T'es doué toi, c'est carrément de l'autre côté ! » Se moqua l'étudiant

« Ouais…ben…ben voilà. » Ronchonna Stiles en se redressant

C'était à sa qu'était réduite sa légendaire répartie ? Il aurait pu mourir de honte.

« Je te montre, si tu veux. C'est pas très loin du terrain. »

« Sérieux ? Tu m'aiderais vraiment, là. »

Le blond se détourna avec un petit rire, et il reprit sa marche dans le couloir.

« Bouge-toi, j'veux pas rater la fête ! » Lui lança-t-il

Stiles se précipita vers lui, courant pour arriver à sa hauteur. Finalement, ce gars était plutôt sympa.

« Stiles Stilinski, au fait. » Se présenta-t-il avec un sourire poli

« Drôle de nom. »

Non, tout compte fait, il était con et malpoli. L'hyperactif croisa ses bras sur son torse et se renfrogna.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'engageaient dans un énième couloir vide sans avoir échangé le moindre mot. Pas de bruits, pas de lumières. De toute évidence, ils ne se rapprochaient pas des vestiaires. Stiles s'arrêta net, agacé.

« En réalité, t'es aussi paumé que moi, non ? » Soupira-t-il

Le blond se stoppa à son tour. Il se tourna vers l'hyperactif et fit un pas en avant, l'air blasé.

« Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi chiant, j'aurais mieux négocié mon prix. »

Stiles cligna des yeux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, fixant l'autre étudiant comme s'il s'était mis à parler une autre langue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, celui-là ?

Scott l'avait toujours dit, qu'il avait un don incroyable pour s'attirer les cas sociaux…

« Tu sais quoi, en fait, je préfère me perdre tout seul. Merci quand…hé, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Sa phrase se termina par un cri de douleur et de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?! » Cria-t-il

En moins d'une seconde, le blond l'avait retourné et envoyé contre le mur, y cognant sa tête au passage. La joue plaquée contre le support lisse, Stiles essaya de se débattre, mais son agresseur maintenait fermement ses poignets dans son dos, lui empêchant tout mouvement.

« Arrête de bouger, Stilinski, ou je te casse les deux jambes. »

L'hyperactif étouffa un gémissement paniqué, et il se raidit entièrement. Son rythme cardiaque devait avoir triplé de vitesse.

Face à son agresseur, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Il devait absolument la garder régulière, ne pas céder à la panique…mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce que ce malade mental avait en tête.

S'il criait, est-ce qu'il allait le rouer de coup ? Sortir une arme et le planter ? Et si c'était un déviant sexuel ? Un psychopathe ?

Un souffle balaya sa nuque, le faisant frissonner de terreur.

Quand il sentit le visage du blond s'approcher du sien, il ferma les yeux avec plus de force. C'était quoi, ce putain de délire ?

« Tu sais quoi, Stilinski, j'ai presque hésité, tout à l'heure, en te voyant avec ton air paumé dans cet escalier. Finalement, c'est pas si mal que ça tombe sur toi. »

D'un geste sec, le blond le retourna, l'obligeant à lui faire face sans le lâcher une seule seconde. Tout son visage exprimait sa hargne, mais malgré son pouls toujours plus rapide et son envie de fuir, Stiles lui rendit son regard noir.

« Tu sais ce qui est marrant, Stilinski ? C'est que tu es beaucoup trop intelligent pour parler de ça à quelqu'un, et que tu t'obstines à faire ta petite tête de roquet malgré tout. »

L'hyperactif rageait intérieurement, bien plus qu'il n'avait peur. Il voulait arracher ce sourire répugnant du visage de son agresseur, lui faire ravaler ses mots.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te balancerai pas ? » Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton glacial

« Tu ne le feras définitivement pas. »

Le blond le lâcha et plongea sa main dans la poche de son manteau, en retira un papier et le lui tendit. Stiles regarda la feuille froissée, décidé à ne pas la prendre, jusqu'à ce que la main libre de son agresseur se ferme en un poing menaçant.

Un bout de papier ou un coup de poing, le choix était vite fait.

Il déplia la feuille entre ses doigts sans trembler, mais, à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enchaînement de lettres et de chiffres, son cœur fit un douloureux raté.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? »

Stiles leva machinalement les yeux vers le blond et son insupportable sourire.

« Je te souhaite bien du courage, Stilinski. » Soupira ce-dernier, l'air faussement compatissant. « Tu devrais y aller, maintenant. Ne fais pas attendre les Hale. »

Puis il vit volte-face, s'éloignant rapidement de son pas lourd jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du couloir. Stiles ne se sentait même pas soulagé de voir partir son agresseur. Il s'en fichait presque, maintenant. Il n'y avait plus que ces putains de lettres et ces foutus numéros qui le mettaient à la merci de parfaits inconnus.

* * *

Mein gott ! Je vous sens pleines de questions et d'animosité ! :D Vous n'avez pas compris grand chose? C'est normal, rassurez-vous!

Je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai vous donner la suite (que je n'ai absolument pas commencée), mais je ferai de mon mieux, sachant que je ne vais sans doute pas pouvoir écrire du tout la semaine prochaine.

Ne m'en voulez pas, moi, je réponds toujours à vos reviews avec amour :3

D'ailleurs, c'est parti !

**Maeva Cerise** : Hmmm moi aussi ! Contente que tu apprécies la bande de Scott :3 Merci !

**Sanga36** : Oh, moi, j'aurais bien aimé être accueillie par Scott, Isaac, Liam et Kira x) Enfin, dans son cas, c'est quand même moins cool. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! :)

**Julia13verseau** : Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! x) merci :)

**La Dictateuse** : Coucou toi :3 (c'est creepy, nan ?). Euh, en fait, je suis devenue sadique un chapitre plus tôt je crois, nan ? C'est ton influence :/ T'as vu, la place que prend la bromance dans ma fic ? Le Sterek, c'est le bien, le but ultime, mais la bromance, c'est la vie.

Stiles a pas une tête de victime ? Euh…si ! :D Fais pas genre tu cautionnes pas le sadisme, papaye !

**Papuche-chan** : Non mais Petegolas, tu vas me tuer x) Je vais faire passer le message à mon Stiles, lui dire de menacer les méchants de l'attaque d'une licorne complètement tarée. Sûre qu'ils vont flipper leur race ! « être en relation avec une relation », waaaah, c'est trop ça ! :O Je te félicite, là ! (mais euh…Sterekapuche ? T'es sûre de toi ? Et Sterentropy ?)

**Kaneko Etsioay** : Plus ou moins, oui. Disons que le ton va changer et qu'il va y avoir une certaine coupure, en fait. Un admirateur secret de Derek ? Haha, remarque, avec sa tête, ça serait pas surprenant x) Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé le passage avec Scott ! :D J'aime bien le rendre important, le Scotty ! Merci beaucoup, chère compatriote !

**Toonette** : Ouais, elle est très bien, même, hein ? :p J'aime bien quand les filles mettent la pâtée aux mecs ! Merci ! :D

**Agathenoel51.02** : Toi aussi tu voudrais une Kira ? X) Vu comme c'est parti, je crois que Stiles va bien avoir besoin d'elle, alors on va lui laisser ! :p Merci beaucoup :3

**Wm2** : Haha merci, c'est très gentil ! :)

**Michaelaffortit.7** : C'était le retour de Malia, ce chapitre ! Pas vraiment furie, mais bon… :)

**Riah021101** : Waouh merci, je suis contente de te faire rire x) C'est vraiment adorable, trop de compliments pour mon petit cœur, je vais rougir :3 J'espère que tu auras autant aimé la suite, j'ai la pression maintenant ! :p

**DianeMoon** : Eh ben dis donc, au moins, le chapitre précédent t'aura marqué, non ? X) Trucide pas Stiles, pitiiiiié, on a besoin de lui ! :O

**Allima** : Oh mais si, je t'ai vu moi ! x) Eh oui, l'agresseur et le voyeur étaient-ils la même personne ? C'est toute la question ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review :3

**Misew** : Turpitudes powaaaa ! Tu vas détester un personnage, ou peut-être des personnages ! Huhuhu…je crains que tu ne te trompe-je pas, hélas :/ Contente que tu aimes mon Scott et mon Isaac, sinon :D

PS : c'est une mission très honorable ! Wiii je vais m'acheter un inhalateur, puis j'irai le perdre dans la forêt un soir de pleine lune :D

PPS : P'tet un peu des deux, va savoir !

PPPS : Tant de violence ! :O Pauvres courgettes ! Fais gaffe, elles vont t'attaquer en justice pour diffamation !

**Drayy** : Ah là là, les mystérieux amis de Derek D Merci beaucoup, à bientôt ! :)

**LittleRedRidingGraphic** : J'ai déjà répondu à ton adorable roman, mais merci encore future partenaire de fic ! :D

**Wendy05** : Oooow merci :D Isaac et Liam ensemble ? Ah ouais ? x) Hmmm je me demande ce que ça donnerait, tiens… :3 J'aime vraiment trop les problèmes, je vais devoir te donner raison, je crois !

Et voilà mes jonquilles ! See you soon (j'espère !)

Ah, non, c'est pas tout : **Teen Wolf reprend lundi**…sortez les mouchoirs :D


	16. Des vacances, des valises et du café

Bon, ça fait plus de deux semaines, mais j'avais prévenu, alors pas taper!

Promis, je vais continuer à poster le plus régulièrement possible (mais c'est paradoxalement plus difficile en période de vacances). En tout cas, je voulais encore vous remercier. Toujours plus de favs/follows, et de reviews. Quand je bute sur un chapitre, je viens relire vos encouragements, ça marche à tous les coups!

Je vous préviens, vous avez un peu de tout dans ce chapitre : de l'ellipse temporelle qui m'arrange, du fluffly, du moins fluffy, du POV Scott au début...

Allez, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Six mois plus tôt**

« Elle m'a laaaargué ! »

« Oui, Stiles, j'ai compris, ça fait genre soixante fois que tu le dis… »

« Non mais vraiment Scotty ! Lydia m'a largué ! L'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur, ma moitié m'a largué ! »

Stiles se laissa tomber sur les fesses, tenant la bouteille au-dessus de sa tête pour ne pas renverser le peu d'alcool qu'elle contenait encore. Une fois à terre, il explosa de rire.

« Ok, y en a un qui va arrêter de boire tout de suite. » Soupira Scott

« Ah non Scott, pitié ! » Geignit Stiles en emprisonnant la bouteille contre son torse « C'est tout ce qui me reste… »

Et il fondit en larmes.

Scott se mordit la joue, dépassé par son propre sentiment d'impuissance. Pourtant, il avait lui aussi expérimenté l'épreuve de la rupture. Plusieurs fois, même. Le couple qu'il formait avec Allison était un peu…instable.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire à son meilleur ami ? Qu'est-ce que lui aurait voulu entendre après sa rupture ? Pas grand-chose…mais comment avait-il remonté la pente, déjà ?

Ah, oui. Il s'en était remis grâce à l'imbécile qui chialait à ses pieds.

Il rejoignit ledit imbécile, s'installant en tailleur à côté de lui. Les jambes ramenées contre son torse et la bouteille toujours à la main, Stiles avait les yeux mouillés de larmes. Les sanglots qui secouaient son corps, son expression terriblement malheureuse…Scott les détestait.

Il passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de son meilleur ami et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

« Il te reste un peu plus qu'un fond de vodka, tu sais. » Dit-il avec un petit rire

« Mais elle m'a largué… »

« Moi, je te larguerai jamais. »

L'hyperactif arrêta subitement de sangloter. Il tourna un regard ahuri vers Scott, qui, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Même si tu parles trop, même si le fonctionnement de ton cerveau m'échappe toujours…j'te laisserai jamais tomber. »

Stiles essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main. Il reniflait toujours comme un enfant, mais il s'était aussi mis à sourire.

« C'est une déclaration ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

« Un peu que ç'en est une, mon pote ! Pas du genre _je t'aime tellement et je suis si mystérieux que je vais te regarder dormir la nuit_, mais plutôt du genre t'es mon frère, et tu peux compter sur moi. »

Devant l'air très sérieux – trop sérieux – de son meilleur ami, Stiles partit dans un fou rire sincère. Scott pouffa à son tour, largement fier de lui. Mission réussie, son hyperactif de frère ne pleurait plus. C'était comme une règle entre eux, instaurée naturellement au fil des années. Ne jamais laisser l'autre être malheureux. De toute façon, c'était carrément impossible d'être heureux si l'autre ne l'était pas.

« Je vais encore être déprimé un bon moment, tu sais. Je vais chialer, manger trop de chips et écouter des chansons tristes en repensant à tous les moments que j'ai passés avec Lydia. Je te rappellerai souvent à quel point je la trouve parfaite, terriblement envoûtante, incroyablement belle, admirablement intelligente et à quel point elle me manque. Ça va aller ? »

« Je tiendrai le coup. » Assura Scott sans perdre son sourire « Tu pourras pleurer sur mon épaule, je t'achèterai moi-même tes chips et j'écouterai des chansons tristes avec toi. Quand tu me parleras d'elle, je ferai même semblant d'avoir oublié à quel point Lydia, c'est aussi une bonne dose d'autosuffisance et de mépris des autres. »

« J'adore son autosuffisance et son mépris des autres, moi… »

Scott leva les yeux au ciel – ça n'allait pas être facile. Pourtant, ça faisait un moment qu'il se préparait à cette rupture et à l'état dans lequel son ami allait finir. Compte-tenu des notes de Lydia, il était évident qu'elle intègrerait une université prestigieuse, dans laquelle son petit ami – enfin ex petit ami – n'aurait pas sa place. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle le larguerait si tôt dans l'année…

Ils n'étaient qu'en avril, et le moment redouté était arrivé. Déjà dix jours, et Stiles restait inconsolable, répétant sans cesse que Lydia l'avait abandonné alors qu'il l'aimait comme un dingue.

Scott était bien placé pour le savoir : un premier amour, ça ne s'oubliait pas comme ça. Cependant, il ne désespérait pas.

« Eh, Stiles…m'a mère m'a dit un truc, quand Allison m'a quitté. »

Stiles leva ses yeux vers lui, l'air réellement curieux. Au moins, il restait lui-même.

« Elle m'a dit que, même si on ne voulait pas y croire, on retombera forcément amoureux un jour. »

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules, visiblement peu convaincu.

« J'ai eu la même réaction que toi, quand elle m'a sorti ça. » Ajouta Scott avec un petit rire

« Tu m'étonnes…c'est dur d'imaginer qu'on puisse ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'aime tellement Lydia et…enfin, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a qu'elle pour faire battre mon cœur aussi vite. »

« C'est beau ce que tu dis, Stiles. »

Il pouffa légèrement et Stiles envoya son poing frapper contre son épaule.

« T'es con, sérieux… » Rit-il à son tour

« On s'est bien trouvés. » Rétorqua Scott avec un clin d'œil, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement « sans déconner, je veux bien te laisser pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes qu'avec Lydia, c'est terminé. Par contre, te laisser déprimer, ça, c'est hors de question. Va falloir que t'intègres que toi et moi, on est beaux comme des dieux et qu'on va pas rester longtemps célibataires. »

« Ça, c'est toi qui l'dis. »

« On parie combien qu'il nous faudra moins de deux mois pour se caser à la fac ? »

Stiles soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. S'il croyait s'en sortir comme ça…

« Quoi, t'as peur de parier parce que tu sais que j'ai raison ? »

« Je veux juste pas te ruiner, Scotty. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est moi, qui vais voler tes sous. Cent dollars qu'avant décembre, tu seras en couple _et_ amoureux. »

« Avant décembre ? Ok, en plus de mon cadeau de Noël, tu vas devoir me filer cent dollars. Comme si je pouvais tomber amoureux aussi rapidement après Lydia… »

« Paraît qu'on a plusieurs âme sœurs. »

« Paraît que mon meilleur pote est beaucoup trop romantique pour un mec. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard de défi avant d'éclater du même rire amusé. C'était un pari risqué, mais Scott était sûr de lui. Stiles avait bien trop de choses pour lui pour que personne n'en tombe amoureux. Du moins, il l'espérait sincèrement, parce qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or.

Avec un soupir de contentement – il avait quand même réussi à faire rire son meilleur ami – il s'allongea dans l'herbe. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez amusant, à se retrouver là. Cette clairière, c'était définitivement devenu leur point de ralliement quand l'un des deux avait besoin de boire pour oublier une fille.

Il balayait des yeux le paysage plat quand il s'arrêta sur sa moto, appuyée sur sa béquille à quelques mètres de là. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, et il claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

« R comme Romantique. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda Stiles en lui lançant un regard perdu

« Tu te souviens pas ? »

Il désigna sa moto du doigt et, au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, il vit sur le visage de son frère de cœur qu'il se souvenait parfaitement.

« Ta mère et mon père en pouvaient plus. » Rigola Stiles « On les obligeait à jouer, en plus. »

« Et ils étaient nuls. Aucune imagination. » Renchérit-il avec le même amusement

« Pire que ça, même. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait encore rien trouvé pour ta plaque ! »

« Bah, ça fait que deux semaines que j'ai ma moto. Alors, le premier, tu valides ? »

« R comme romantique, ouais, carrément. Ensuite…P comme…comme perfide. »

Scott prit un faux air offusqué et se redressa vivement pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

« En quoi ça me définit, hein ? »

« Pitié, Scotty, tu vas pas me la faire à moi… » Soupira Stiles, le regard clairement moqueur « T'es complètement perfide, avec ta technique machiavélique pour tout obtenir…tes redoutables yeux de chiot. »

« Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, mais on va mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool que t'as encore dans le sang. On reviendra sur le P quand tu seras dans ton état normal. »

« Même sobre, je resterai sur perfide, mais d'accord. Tu es donc romantique, perfide, et…un truc en M. »

« Merveilleux ? » Proposa Scott avec espoir

« M'ouais…j'allais dire moche, en fait. »

Stiles pouffa à sa propre blague – rien à voir avec l'alcool, il le faisait assez souvent. Pour la forme, Scott grogna et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. En réalité, il était ravi de voir que son meilleur ami avait déjà retrouvé son sens de l'humour un peu pourri.

« Puisque t'as pas l'air d'accord… » Reprit Stiles, l'air terriblement sérieux « je te propose qu'on s'en tienne à un nom neutre. M comme McCall. »

« M comme McCall ? Donc je suis…romantique, perfide et…_McCall _? »

L'hyperactif approuva d'un vif signe de tête, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire :

« La plaque a parlé. »

« Plutôt mon abruti de meilleur ami, ouais. »

Stiles s'esclaffa franchement sous le regard amusé de Scott. Il était presque sûr de ressembler à une maman poule, à cet instant. Il allait falloir qui bosse dur pour récupérer sa virilité…mais pour ce fichu hyperactif, ça valait le coup.

Une main tira légèrement son t-shirt, et il se retourna par réflexe vers son meilleur ami. Stiles souriait toujours, mais son expression avait changé. Il n'était plus particulièrement agité, il n'avait pas l'air embrouillé par l'alcool…il semblait juste reconnaissant.

« Merci, Scotty. »

« Hm ? De quoi ? »

« De te laisser ridiculiser pour me remonter le moral. »

Scott hocha la tête avec un reniflement amusé. Remettre Stiles sur pieds après sa rupture avec Lydia n'allait pas être chose facile, mais ils n'étaient pas si mal partis que ça. De toute façon, il comptait bien lui servir de soutien jusqu'à ce que son hyperactif de meilleur ami ne retombe amoureux.

**Aujourd'hui**

4RPM039

Stiles froissa le papier entre ses doigts tremblants. De rage ? De peur ? Des deux, sans aucun doute.

Il était mort de peur, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ce qu'il devait craindre, pour Scott et pour lui.

4RPM039

La plaque d'immatriculation de son meilleur ami. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une menace.

Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre. Attendre que quelque chose d'autre lui tombe dessus. La première fois, c'était un coup de pied. La seconde, il s'était retrouvé contre un mur, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il craignait plus que tout la troisième fois.

Mais s'il en parlait…si ce n'était pas qu'une menace…

Il se retourna, enfouissant sa tête dans ses oreillers pour y étouffer un cri de rage.

Qui qu'ils soient, quoi qu'ils veuillent, ces enfoirés ne gagneraient pas. Il ne s'attaquait pas à un petit garçon fragile, seul et pleurnichard.

Même s'il ne pouvait rien dire, il avait toujours ses amis. Il avait son père. Il avait Derek.

Il était plus fort que ça.

**XXX**

Comment est-ce qu'il avait bien pu en arriver là ?

« J'vous jure, je sais pas comment il fait, mais il a énormément de succès ! »

« N'importe quoi… » Grommela Stiles

« Il est trop modeste. C'est peut-être ça qui les fait craquer, d'ailleurs…en tout cas, vous pouvez être fier de vous, monsieur Stilinski. »

« Merci Isaac, je dois reconnaître que pendant une bonne période, je croyais que Stiles resterait puceau jusqu'à ce qu'il achète des nouveaux vêtements et qu'il prenne son traitement plus régulièrement… »

« Papa… »

« Et puis il y a eu la petite Martin, belle comme tout. C'était un choc de voir que mon fils était devenu un homme et qu'il pouvait séduire…mais quand il est entré à la fac, je m'étais déjà fait à cette idée, et j'étais sûr qu'il allait réussir à… »

« Papa bordel ! »

« Stiles ! Langage, fiston ! »

En face de lui, Liam et Isaac se pinçaient l'arête du nez. Les sales traîtres ! Il se vengerait. Et il se vengerait de Scott, aussi. Quelle idée d'inviter ces deux-là s'il ne pouvait même pas les accueillir chez lui…forcément, avec la petite tête de bébé de Liam, il n'avait pas pu refuser de le recevoir. Quant à Isaac…bah, il pouvait pas laisser un ami à la rue. Même s'il était évident depuis le début que l'ami en question allait raconter des conneries plus grosses que lui au shérif de Beacon Hills…

Voilà comment il en était arrivé là.

Et le pire, c'est que son père se marrait bien depuis le début de la soirée. Le repas s'éternisait, et le bouclé continuait à raconter le déroulement de ces huit dernières semaines à la fac.

Heureusement, il avait au moins la délicatesse de ne pas mentionner le nom Hale.

N'empêche, il se vengerait quand même.

**XXX**

« Il a les pieds froids le con ! » Râla Liam en roulant à l'autre bout du lit

« Ouais, et j'vais les coller sur tes jambes touuuute la nuit ! »

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Stiles regardait ses deux amis, légèrement dépité. Et amusé, aussi.

Dans l'unique lit de la chambre d'ami, Liam et Isaac se battaient farouchement pour obtenir le plus de place possible.

« Vous êtes mignons tous les deux… » Lança Stiles dans un bâillement « Un vrai p'tit couple. »

Le plus âgé releva vivement sa tête de son oreiller pour lancer un regard ahuri à Stiles. A côté, Liam avait ouvert la bouche en grand.

« Oh merde… » Souffla l'hyperactif. Il marqua une pause, laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et explosa de rire « C'est le moment où vous me dîtes _comment tu sais ? _»

« T'es con ! » Rétorqua Liam en lui balançant un oreiller

Stiles l'évita de justesse et le renvoya, toujours mort de rire.

« Plutôt crever que de sortir avec un bouclé nympho, sérieux ! » Ajouta le plus jeune en prenant un peu plus ses distances

« Plutôt crever que de sortir avec un bébé joufflu ! Regarde-le, il est même pas majeur. »

« Je suis pas joufflu p'tain ! »

Les deux se lancèrent un regard noir avant de se tourner le dos, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur. Toujours contre la porte, Stiles avait arrêté de rire, mais il se retenait avec peine.

« Bon, ben j'vous laisse les amoureux. Content d'avoir pu foutre la merde. J'vais bien dormir, moi. »

Pour toute réponse, Isaac et Liam grognèrent. Et voilà, il la tenait, sa vengeance.

Il regagna sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine. La journée, ça allait. Il passait du temps avec son père, Scott et Mélissa. Et puis, ils avaient vu Danny, revenu sur Beacon Hills en même temps qu'eux.

Chance ultime, Lydia et Allison n'étaient pas rentrées de New-York pour les vacances.

Au bout du quatrième jour, Kira était venue comme prévu, et Mélissa l'avait évidemment tout de suite adorée. Trois jours après, Isaac et Liam avaient rappliqué, et, euh…le shérif les avait tout de suite adorés également.

Du coup, il avait l'esprit pas mal occupé, et il pouvait même dire qu'il passait de bonnes vacances.

Par contre, la nuit, c'était autre chose. Il ne dormait pas assez, trop occupé à penser à Derek et à…« l'incident » dans le couloir de la fac.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Ne pas avoir touché Derek – et ne pas avoir été touché par lui – depuis huit jours, ou ne toujours pas savoir pourquoi il était menacé. Pourquoi son meilleur ami l'était…

Il avait beau ne rien comprendre, plus il y pensait, et plus il était sûr de lui. Déjà, il était évident qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à Scott. Ça, ça impliquait forcément qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il allait devoir subir.

Mais il était fort, et il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Oui, il flippait au point d'en avoir mal au ventre. Cependant, il n'était pas seul et il refusait catégoriquement d'être une victime. Il avait son père, Scott, Liam, Isaac, Kira, Cora, Malia et le meilleur – très objectivement – petit ami du monde. Même s'il ne pouvait pas leur dire dans quelle merde il était, il aurait le soutien dont il aurait besoin.

Il serra ses draps entre ses doigts, la boule au ventre. Bordel, il flippait quand même comme un malade. Après demain, c'était la rentrée.

Mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'il verrait Derek.

**XXX**

Bizarre, mais en ce dimanche de veille de rentrée, il était un poil moins sûr de lui et de sa capacité à être soumis à un tel stress. C'était peut-être le fait de quitter le cadre rassurant de sa maison et son père, mais sa tête lui tournait encore quand il se gara devant chez les Yukimura.

Au moins, dès le lendemain, il pourrait parler à Derek autrement que par texto.

« Je veux pas y aller. » Geignit Scott en s'enfonçant dans son siège

« C'est le deal, Scotty. Tu invites la fille trois jours chez toi, le père te rend la pareille. »

« M'inviter à dormir avec _sa fille_ ? Dans _sa maison_ ? La veille de la rentrée ? Il veut juste me tuer dans mon sommeil ouais. »

« Tu sais la galère que c'est pour devenir prof de fac ? Sérieux, il va pas gâcher toute sa carrière juste pour le plaisir de te tuer, même si tu vois la chaire de sa chaire, sa fille unique, son bébé, nue régulièrement. »

Scott lui lança un regard dépité auquel Stiles répondit par un large sourire.

« Faux frère. »

« Allez, ça va pas être si terrible. Au pire, il te coupe ce qui fait de toi un homme. Mais te tuer…nan, faut pas exagérer. »

« Toi, je te retiens. »

L'hyperactif adressa un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami, pas le moins du monde impressionné par son doigt accusateur.

« Eh, t'as de la chance, c'est ta belle qui vient te chercher. »

Kira venait de sortir de la maison, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Visiblement, elle non plus n'était pas spécialement enchantée par la perspective de cette soirée.

« Quand faut y aller… » Soupira Scott

« Bon courage mon pote, envoie-moi _SOS_ par texto, si t'as besoin que je fasse le 911 pour toi. »

« Si j'm'en sors entier, demain, t'es mort. »

« A demain, mon amour. » Répondit Stiles d'une voix volontairement mielleuse

Scott leva les yeux au ciel avant de claquer la portière derrière lui. L'hyperactif se pencha en avant pour répondre au petit signe de Kira, puis il quitta le bout de trottoir des Yukimura pour s'engager de nouveau sur la route.

Pauvre Scott, ils rentraient à peine de Beacon Hills et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de passer par leur appart, avant la soirée de la mort.

**XXX**

« Ok, pas de panique, Stiles… »

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le volant, auquel il était agrippé depuis déjà dix minutes. Il allait bien falloir qu'il sorte de sa Jeep à un moment ou à un autre…en plus, il avait sa valise à défaire et ses affaires à préparer pour le lendemain. Il voulait pas arriver fringué comme un clochard alors qu'il n'avait pas vu Derek depuis vendredi dernier.

Derek…c'était dingue ce que ce mec lui manquait. Son regard, son air glacial, son sourire, son corps parfait, sa chaleur, ses lèvres, ses mains…

Et voilà que son cœur s'emballait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans, quand il pensait à son petit ami. Au moins, quand ses hormones chauffaient, il oubliait presque la menace qui pesait toujours sur lui. Presque.

Depuis qu'il était entré à East Bay, il était partagé entre le petit bonheur de savoir qu'il était dans la même ville que Derek et sa peur d'être également dans celle de son agresseur.

Il poussa un long soupir et se décida finalement à quitter la voiture.

« Merci pour le cadeau Scotty, trop gentil. »

Forcément, Scott lui avait laissé sa valise ultra pleine – Mélissa avait tenu à ce qu'il emporte la blinde de pulls avant la baisse de température de novembre. Avec la sienne, ça faisait deux valises beaucoup trop remplies.

Il les descendit une à une, galérant comme un malade pour les traîner jusque dans le hall du bâtiment. Et c'était parti pour cinq étages…

**XXX**

Plus que quatre. Plus que quatre…ouais, mais ça faisait déjà dix minutes. Fallait dire qu'il devait monter les valises une à une, et qu'il avait lâché la sienne arrivé en haut du premier palier.

Il aurait vraiment dû laisser celle de Scott dans la voiture…mais bon, il devait se faire pardonner pour leur petit échange devant la maison des Yukimura.

Il leva ses yeux vers la quinzaine de marches et son visage se décomposa. Surtout ne pas pleurer. Il attrapa sa valise et avança vers l'escalier.

« Plus que trois étages trois quarts... » S'encouragea-t-il

Jusque-là, il s'en sortait pas trop mal. Mais il était Stiles, et Stiles était tout, sauf doué.

Au milieu d'un énième escalier, il glissa sur une marche. Il lâcha sa valise par réflexe et tendit sa main vers la rampe, mais ses mains étaient moites sous l'effort, et il partit rapidement en arrière.

Il poussa un cri de surprise et ferma les yeux, s'attendant au mieux à une douleur fulgurante et au pire à se casser la nuque, mais il ne dévala pas une seule marche. Deux mains l'avaient retenu, tenant fermement ses hanches, et un souffle chaud caressa son cou. Il frissonna, surpris et effrayé à l'idée d'avoir été suivi par un des psychopathes qui en avaient après lui. Son sauveur – parce que pour l'instant, c'était ce qu'il était – monta la marche pour être sur la même que lui, le faisant légèrement pivoter pour rester contre son dos. Les mains vinrent enserrer sa taille avec une tendresse étonnante, et une tête se nicha dans sa nuque.

Stiles souffla de soulagement, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

« Tu me renifles, là ? » Demanda-t-il avec amusement

« Prends pas la grosse tête, tu sens pas si bon que ça. »

« T'as l'air de bien aimer, pourtant. »

« Ouais, ben t'y habitues pas trop. »

Derek posa délicatement ses lèvres dans le cou de Stiles, lui arrachant un nouveau frisson. Un peu plus et il gémissait de plaisir au milieu des escaliers. Après plus d'une semaine loin de lui, l'hyperactif se sentait particulièrement sensible.

« C'était pas prévu, ça. »

« Tu veux que je reparte ? »

« Non, surtout pas ! »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure – il avait répondu un peu trop rapidement, et le rire moqueur de Derek le lui confirma.

Il se tortilla entre ses bras pour se retourner, galérant comme un fou pour rester sur la même marche que son petit ami sans les faire chuter.

Le Hale n'avait pas desserré son emprise, et Stiles se retrouva collé contre lui, ses mains appuyées contre le torse parfaitement musclé. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à deux centimètres de son visage, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de faire la navette entre les prunelles vertes et les lèvres tentatrices.

« Salut, toi. » Murmura-t-il

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit air désespéré.

« Salut, _toi_, l'hyperactif le plus maladroit du monde. »

« Le plus maladroit…t'exagère un peu, là. »

« Tu passes ton temps à te casser la gueule. »

« Ouais, à propos d'ça, merci. »

Stiles souriait de toutes ses dents, l'air tout à fait détendu. Derek, lui, ne semblait pas franchement avoir envie de se marrer. Ouais, bon, l'hyperactif voulait bien reconnaître qu'il était maladivement maladroit. Mais c'était pas comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose…

« La…valise était lourde… » Dit-il d'une petite voix

« Justement, t'aurais pu m'appeler pour me demander de l'aide. »

« Bah…pas besoin, t'as un radar. T'as vu, t'es arrivé pile au bon moment. »

Il accompagna ses mots d'un sourire parfaitement innocent, mais il en fallait un peu plus pour tromper Derek. Le Hale haussa les sourcils, leva doucement sa main sous le regard inquisiteur de Stiles…pour lui mettre une pichenette sur le front.

« P'tain Derek ! » Râla Stiles en se frottant à l'endroit du douloureux impact

« Scott m'a appelé, abruti. »

« Hein ? Depuis quand t'as le numéro de Scotty ? Non, attends…depuis quand tu parles à Scotty ? »

« Depuis que tu lui as dit qu'on sortait ensemble, et qu'il est venu me menacer de me casser tous les membres si je te faisais du mal. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, l'air hébété. Scott avait menacé Derek ? Non mais il allait lui apprendre, à ce zigoto. Euh, il venait vraiment de traiter mentalement quelqu'un de zigoto, là ?

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, Stiles, mais tu fais encore ce truc. »

« Que…hein ? Quel truc ? »

« Ce truc, quand tu restes silencieux mais que plusieurs expressions traversent ton visage. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si c'était attendrissant ou inquiétant. »

Stiles pouffa légèrement – encore un peu et il gloussait devant Derek. Mais il se rappela de la raison de la venue de son petit ami, et il trouva la situation un peu moins amusante.

« Désolé, pour Scott. Je pensais que personne te menacerait avant que mon père apprenne pour nous deux. »

« T'inquiète, j'étais plutôt content de voir que tes potes font gaffes à toi, en fait. Et puis, c'était amusant de voir _Scotty_ croire qu'il pourrait me casser quelque chose. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, les yeux brillants d'une lueur qui les avait quittés pendant plus d'une semaine. Face au sourire de Stiles, Derek semblait partagé entre l'amusement et le désespoir total. Si l'hyperactif avait bien compris, c'était comme ça qu'il se sentait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais comme la plupart du temps, le Hale partit finalement dans un éclat de rire sincère.

« Sérieusement Stiles, t'es pire que maladroit, je me demande souvent à quoi tu penses et tu fais toujours des têtes bizarres, mais… »

« _Mais_ ? » L'encouragea l'hyperactif avec un sourire amusé

Derek haussa les épaules, et il encadra le visage de son petit ami de ses mains. Une petite voix souffla à Stiles qu'ils étaient toujours dans les escaliers, et qu'un autre étudiant pourrait les surprendre. En plus, la valise de Scott et la sienne étaient toujours écrasées en bas des marches.

Mais bordel, Derek venait de poser ses lèvres incroyablement douces et avides de caresses sur les siennes.

« On peut continuer chez moi ? »

« Je sais pas si j'aurais la patience de monter sagement les escaliers. » Répondit Derek en l'embrassant dans le cou

Stiles se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir – c'est que ça résonnait, par ici.

« Non, vraiment, on devrait... »

Le Hale grogna contre la peau brûlante, mais il desserra finalement son étreinte pour descendre jusqu'au palier où les valises avaient fini leur course.

**XXX**

Les valises avaient rapidement été oubliées dans un coin de l'entrée, à peu près là où Derek et Stiles avaient laissé leur t-shirt.

Pour la deuxième fois, l'hyperactif se retrouvait sous Derek, haletant et à moitié nu. Mais ce soir, il n'y aurait pas d'Erica pour les interrompre.

Et il n'avait pas vu Derek depuis une semaine, et il flippait à l'idée de la rentrée. Ça faisait trois bonnes raisons pour foncer.

Les mains brûlantes de son amant remontèrent le long de son torse découvert, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Ces foutus doigts experts auraient pu le faire crever sous les délicieuses sensations qu'ils lui procuraient, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser complètement aller.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Et évidemment, Derek l'avait remarqué.

Depuis deux minutes, il avait cessé de caresser le corps pourtant terriblement parfait du Hale. Il restait là, luttant à peine contre ses hormones et son désir, tandis que son amant essayait de le faire davantage réagir.

« Rien...rien du tout, t'inquiète. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son petit ami. Mais Derek n'était pas dupe – son regard encore brûlant une minute plus tôt se fit beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Stiles... »

« Quoi ? J'te jure que ça va. Allez, c'est bon. »

Stiles se redressa rapidement pour déposer furtivement ses lèvres sur celle de son copain. Hors de question d'être le gros lourd qui cassait l'ambiance alors qu'il était dans un appartement vide avec sa bombe de petit ami. Enfin, vu l'expression de ce-dernier, le mal était fait.

Derek se redressa à son tour, attrapa les poignets de Stiles toujours derrière sa nuque et vint les plaquer au-dessus de la tête de celui-ci.

Ah, p'tet que le mal n'était pas fait, au final.

« On est repartis ? » Demanda l'hyperactif avec un sourire ravi

« Non. Je vais pas te toucher alors que t'es complètement flippé. »

« Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? J'ai pas peur ! Et peur de quoi, d'ailleurs ? »

« J'en sais rien, moi. De le faire ? »

« Mais...nan, j'suis pas puceau, hein ! J'ai eu une copine pendant des mois, et... »

« Ouais, une copine. Pas un copain. C'est normal d'être...stressé. »

Génial, maintenant Derek le prenait pour une vierge effarouchée. Ok, il y avait déjà pensé, à sa première fois avec un mec. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était aussi attiré par les hommes, en fait. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait peur...

« Je suis pas stressé, j'te dis. On peut recommencer ? Promis, je me bouge. »

Derek soupira, lâcha les mains de Stiles et se laissa tomber sur le côté. L'hyperactif se tourna vers lui, cette fois vraiment stressé. Son amant s'était allongé à côté de lui, mais son bras cachait ses yeux.

Et voilà, il avait tout gâché. Deux mois qu'il avait envie de ce moment, et il avait tout gâché.

« Derek... » Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix penaude « Je voulais pas...je suis désolé...je...euh, je t'ai frustré, et t'as le droit de me faire la gueule, mais... »

« Stiles, je suis pas déçu parce que tu m'as frustré. Je suis déçu parce que tu ne me dis pas la vérité. »

« Mais quelle vérité ? Il n'y a rien à dire, je suis pas du tout flippé ! »

« Arrête. En rentrant chez toi, t'étais au moins autant excité que moi. On s'allonge sur le lit, et là tu te bloques. »

Stiles se mordit la joue et se laissa tomber contre le matelas à plat ventre. _Fait chier..._ragea-t-il intérieurement.

Derek avait raison. Quand il l'avait poussé sur le lit, l'hyperactif s'était mis à penser à autre chose que la bouche qui glissait doucement sur son corps. Et pourtant, il avait largement eu le temps durant la semaine passée de réaliser à quel point il avait envie de son copain.

Mais voilà, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à son histoire avec Lydia. La façon dont ils s'étaient précipités, et la façon dont ils s'étaient écrasés. Et puis son regard était tombé sur son sac de cours, et son ventre s'était tordu à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait pour cette nouvelle rentrée. Il n'avait pas voulu passer un cap aussi important avec Derek en étant dans cet état d'esprit...mais maintenant, il s'en voulait à mort.

Un gars comme son Hale pouvait avoir n'importe qui. N'importe quelle fille, n'importe quel mec beaucoup plus beau, plus âgé, plus expérimenté que lui. Pourtant, il avait eu sa chance et il trouvait le moyen de merder.

Il leva timidement ses doigts vers le torse de son amant, le caressant doucement comme s'il avait peur d'être rejeté.

« Je suis vraiment trop con. T'as raison, je crois que j'ai flippé. »

Le Hale ne répondit pas, le bras toujours posé sur ses yeux. Stiles sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et il s'agrippa au drap de sa main libre. Il avait peur d'une menace qu'il ne comprenait pas, peur d'aller trop vite avec Derek comme il l'avait fait avec Lydia, et maintenant, il était presque sûr de le perdre.

Il retira sa main et se tourna dans le lit pour s'allonger sur le côté, dos à son amant. Impossible de le regarder en lui parlant comme ça...

« Je te jure que j'avais envie de toi. J'ai toujours envie de toi, depuis genre...la première fois que je t'ai vu, je suppose. Mais là j'ai...j'ai commencé à penser à des trucs à la con et, enfin... »

Il s'interrompit. Il se sentait putain de mal, et ce fichu Hale qui ne disait toujours rien ! Et là, le drame.

« Bordel, tu vas me quitter. »

Non, il n'avait pas vraiment dit ça. Il ne venait pas de dire un truc de nana d'une voix pitoyablement tremblante à Derek Hale. Non, non.

Si.

Il voulait crever. Là, tout de suite.

Derrière lui, il entendit une sorte de reniflement...amusé ? Puis Derek éclata complètement de rire. Il se moquait de lui.

Stiles posa une main sur son visage en priant très fort pour disparaître.

« Je ne vais pas te quitter. T'imagines la honte pour toi ? T'aurais à peine réussi à me garder deux semaines. »

L'hyperactif sentit son cœur faire un bond, et avant qu'il puisse en avoir honte, un bras s'enroula avec force autour de sa taille. La seconde d'après, il était tiré en arrière et ramené contre le torse de son amant.

« Par contre, je suis un peu vexé que tu puisses imaginer que je veuille te quitter pour ça. Et aussi que tu arrives à penser à autre chose quand je mordille ton oreille. »

Stiles retint un rire mi amusé mi honteux, et il ferma les yeux pour profiter du contact. Derek ne le quittait pas.

« Plus sérieusement. » Poursuivit Derek en se calant sur l'épaule de Stiles « On va prendre le temps qu'il faudra. Une semaine, un mois, six, dix, deux ans... »

« Deux ans ? » Répéta Stiles, surpris

« Ok, si ça pouvait prendre un peu moins de temps, ça serait cool. Mais j'attendrai. »

Stiles pivota pour se retrouver face à Derek, le visage éclairé par un sourire.

« J'ai foiré sur ce coup. J'étais préoccupé, mais promis, je vais me rattraper. Et pas dans deux ans, ni dans un, ni dans deux mois. Bientôt. Hyper bientôt. »

Derek eut le même reniflement amusé qu'un peu plus tôt. Stiles, lui, resta là, perdu dans les yeux verts. Son mec était beau. Non, plus que beau. Il était magnifique, sublime. Fallait vraiment qu'il soit préoccupé, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé, pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Du coup, on fait quoi? » Demanda Stiles

« Toi, tu vas te coucher tôt pour la rentrée. Moi, je vais pas tarder. Tu sais ce qu'il y a plus crevant que Malia et Cora ensembles ? Malia, Cora et Laura ensembles. Je suis mort. »

« Entre moi qui fait ma pucelle qui a besoin de temps et toi qui joue à la maman, on est mal barrés, tu sais ? »

Derek roula des yeux et répondit par un sourire. Un sourire tellement craquant que finalement, Stiles décida qu'ils n'étaient pas si mal barrés que ça.

« Tu veux pas rester un peu ? » Proposa-t-il

« Bien sûr que je veux. »

Stiles se colla un peu plus contre l'aîné avec un soupir de bien être. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se laisser envahir par cette menace à la con et les erreurs qu'il avait commises plus d'un an plus tôt avec Lydia?

Derek était parfait, et il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire subir ses états d'âme. C'était décidé, il se rattraperait puissance dix, et hyper bientôt.

**XXX**

Stiles marchait dans un couloir de la fac, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Depuis le départ de Derek la veille, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la manière dont il se ferait « pardonner ». Eh bien toutes les manières étaient assez plaisantes, et il avait carrément hâte d'y être.

Cerise sur le gâteau, il avait reçu un message de Scott le matin même. Son meilleur pote avait donc survécu à la soirée chez les Yukimura.

Bref, tout était parfait. Jusqu'à ce que...

« Oh pardon mec! »

Stiles fit un bond en arrière avec un cri de surprise. Un conna...un gars venait de basculer en avant et de renverser le contenu de son verre sur lui. Du café encore chaud, mais heureusement pas brûlant.

« Merde... » Gémit-il en regardant son pull trempé

« Vraiment désolé, j'ai trébuché et...écoute, j'ai un t-shirt de rechange dans mon sac. Je peux te le filer. »

« Tu ferais ça? Parce que là... »

« Ouais, c'est la moindre des choses je crois. »

L'étudiant, un grand brun aux yeux grisâtres, lui adressa un sourire désolé et lui fit signe de le suivre. Stiles le rejoignit en deux enjambées, pressé d'enfiler autre chose pour arriver à son cours de littérature à l'heure. Bon, au moins, personne ne s'était foutu de sa gueule, dans le couloir.

« Encore désolé, mec. J'étais vraiment ailleurs. Dis-moi que je t'ai pas brûlé, au moins? » S'excusa encore le jeune homme

« T'inquiète, tu m'aurais entendu hurler. » Plaisanta Stiles

L'étudiant pouffa discrètement, et il désigna une porte du doigt.

« Les toilettes les moins crades de la fac. Sauf si tu préfères te dessaper dans le couloir. » Dit-il avec un sourire amusé

« Ça va aller, merci. »

Le brun sortit un t-shirt bleu marine de son sac de sport, et il le lui tendit avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci, c'est sympa. Je peux te trouver où, pour te le rendre? » Demanda Stiles en prenant le vêtement

« Non, laisse tomber. C'est cadeau! Je t'ai quand même fait prendre une douche caféinée dans un couloir de la fac, là. »

« Ouais, pas faux. Tu es tout pardonné, du coup. »

Les deux adolescents rirent légèrement, puis Stiles poussa la porte des toilettes après un signe de la main, assez pressé de retrouver des fringues sèches.

Un pas, deux pas à l'intérieur. Un sifflement amusé près de lui lui fit relever la tête, et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un regard vers les autres étudiants pour comprendre qu'il était terriblement, ridiculement naïf.

* * *

**OUI **je sais que "hyper beaucoup", c'est pas Français! Mais j'assume à 100% parce que je sais qu'au fond, vous êtes tous aussi fous que moi!

Sinon, vous vivez bien le fait que je balance du fluffy et que je vous fasse encore attendre pour des trucs plus citronnés? Nan parce que moi, je me sens presque coupable. Presque.

**C'est parti pour les réponses à vos reviews :**

**Sanga36** : Ah là là, tant de questions! Mais tu as des réponses pour certaines d'entre elles, je crois :) Je ne dirai rien, sauf que...bon, d'accord, tu peux avoir peur pour Stiles. Merci beaucoup!

**Maeva Cerise** : Merci pour ta review! Désolée, je n'ai rien de rassurant à dire, et puis ça serait pas marrant sans un peu de suspense :D Merci encore!

**Audelie** : Trop contente de te retrouver ici! Haha toujours des histoires de jalousie, on est les mêmes, on aime ça! (c'est pas fini, promis j'y travaille...). Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)

**Toonette** : Aaah désolée je t'ai faite attendre pour cette suite! Je ferai de mon mieux pour le prochain chapitre :) Merci!

**la Dictateuse** : Oh mein gott une papaye qui paaaarle! Merci pour ton exception, elle m'arrange bien, parce que le sadisme c'est quand même cool. Encore une fois, tu m'as tuée avec ton histoire de costard/lunettes de soleil. Me donne pas des images comme ça, on parle de Stiles quand même :0 T'as vu, j'ai encore fait péter la bromance! Y a que ça d'vrai moi j'te dis.

Juste...euh, le "petit corps de lâche" de Stiles? Really? xD Et je dis "coucou toi :3" si je veux d'abord! Nan mais oh! Non mais je te nem en vrai :D

**Riah021101** : Waouh, que de compliments, c'est hyper gentil, merci beaucoup! Tu m'as beaucoup encouragé, ça fait super plaisir. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre t'aura plu :) Merci merci merci!

**Arianna Heawing** : Oh mon dieu, tu as oublié de commenter le dernier chapitre! Mais que vais-je faire de toi? :O Bon, tu t'es rattrapée avec celui-là, je dois pouvoir pardonner tes erreurs...sinon, bah tu t'entendrais bien avec mon Isaac, toi x) merci beaucoup mademoiselle :3

**Lucifer-L** : Merciii pour ta review de la mort! J'ai eu le combo Lucifer-L/Papuche-chan d'affilé, c'était trop violent. Est-ce Erica la coupable? Est-ce quelqu'un d'autre? Est-ce que Stiles est un putain de schizo sous LSD qui s'imagine tout depuis le début?! "Essaie d'installer un suspense à deux balles"

Sinon, je note ton idée pour le coming out de Derek, ça me paraît très intéressant et cohérent avec le personnage. Et pas con d'avoir pensé à la black list de la saison 4, mais j'avoue que j'ai tellement peu accroché avec cette saison que j'avais zappé x) Mais ça aurait pu! En ce qui concerne Kira, Liam, Isaac, Peter et tous les joyeux lurons , je ne dirai rien (la brigade anti spoils me menace actuellement d'un calibre 45). Contente que mon intrigue t'aie surprise, en tout cas :D

**Papuche-chan** : NO I DUNNO WANTE YOU TOU DAÏ! Bon, tu m'as fait peur avec tes histoires de "It was pain" et tout là, c'est trop de violence pour moi...et pourquoi pas "it was nagato"...je sors loiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Mais avant, je te dis que je valide complètement Sterentropy, moi! :0 Et puis...moi aussi j'aime bien regarder les mecs transpirer sur un terrain :3

**DianeMoon** : Bon ben ça c'est fait! x) Au revoir, je suppose? (juste, d'où c'était compliqué avant? C'était que du fluffy! :O)

**agathenoel51.02** : Ouaiiiis vas-y montre lui :p Tu m'as faite marrer! Merci beaucoup :)

**Drayy** : T'inquiète c'est tout à fait normal x) Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil! :3

**Guest** : Waouh, merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment adorable! Le genre de review qui fait hyper plaisir et remotive à fond^^Je suis contente que tu aimes mon écriture et ma fic en général. Pour le lemon, il faudra encore attendre un tout petit peu, mais pas trop longtemps, promis! :p Merci encore!

**Allima** : Aah contente d'apprendre que tu aimes bien la relation entre les deux cousines! :) Merci beaucoup, c'est cool de te retrouver à chaque fois! ;)

**Fansterek** : Merciii c'est tellement gentil! Encore une review bien motivante, j'ai de la chance! :D J'espère que ce chapitre t'a aussi plu :)

A bientôt bande de tartelettes d'amour! Ah, non, pour celles et ceux qui auraient raté l'info...on est repartis pour une sixième saison de Teen Wolf AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	17. Pour le protéger

Eh oui mesdames et messieurs, je suis vivante !

Et de retour avec un chapitre plutôt long pour me faire pardonner, en plus.

Je vous rassure, je n'abandonne aucune fic, mais je manque vraiment de temps en ce moment. Heureusement, vous me motivez énormément à écrire dès que j'ai un moment pour moi. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'impressionne toujours de voir que vous êtes aussi nombreux à suivre cette histoire !

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le pouls largement accéléré, Stiles laissa tomber le t-shirt à ses pieds. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'irait pas en cours de littérature, mais pour une tout autre raison que le café répandu sur ses vêtements.

Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se faire avoir ?

Forcément, c'était le genre de chose qui n'arrivait que dans les films…ou aux autres. A ceux qui avaient cherché les emmerdes. Lui, il n'avait rien fait. Depuis Jackson, il n'avait offensé personne. A part Derek peut-être, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Pourtant, il savait que ces trois types en avaient après lui. Il avait entendu les seules issues être verrouillées, et les regards posés sur lui n'avaient rien de bienveillants.

Au fond, il avait bien compris la première que ce moment arriverait. Il ne voulait pas trembler, leur donner satisfaction. Il était plus fort que ça.

Il inspira discrètement et fit un immense effort pour se décrisper. Sans s'en rendre compte, quand le plus grand des trois gars – un blond à l'air suffisant – avait avancé vers lui, il avait baissé la tête. Il la releva, le regard déterminé.

« Eh ben les gars, après votre premier piège à la con, je m'étais pas attendu à tomber sur des mecs très courageux. Mais de là à se mettre à trois sur un…quitte à me faire lyncher, j'aurais préféré que ça soit pas par des putains de lâches. »

« Arrête Stilinski, tu me ferais presque culpabiliser. » Ricana le blond

Stiles sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus. Il savait déjà que ces gars le connaissait, mais entendre l'un deux prononcer son nom le révulsait encore.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous en avez après moi ? » Demanda-t-il

Pour l'instant, il s'en tirait bien. Il devinait qu'il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré, mais ni sa voix ni son corps ne tremblaient.

Le blond fit un pas en avant, un rictus amusé sur son visage mauvais. Ces trois-là étaient assez normaux, loin d'être des gros durs caricaturaux. Deux d'entre eux avaient une carrure assez imposante pour faire partie de l'équipe de crosse, mais ils restaient étonnement banals. Aucun doute qu'ils se fondaient sans peine dans la masse des étudiants.

« Non ? Toujours pas de réponses ? » Insista Stiles – le blond avait fait un nouveau pas en avant, mais il ne recula pas. « Il n'y a pas de réponses, en fait, c'est ça ? Vous êtes juste une bande de tarés impuissants qui ont besoin de terroriser des gens pour se sentir forts, pas vrai ? »

« Il vient de nous insulter, là, non ? »

Stiles quitta un instant le blond du regard pour s'intéresser à celui qui venait de parler, un grand brun légèrement en retrait. Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur et qu'il allait payer, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Tarés impuissants _et_ stupides. Oui, je viens de vous insulter, abruti. »

Le brun serra les dents et les poings, et il avança de plusieurs pas rapides. Cette fois, Stiles recula, s'attendant à très vite devoir accuser des coups.

« Attends, Ian. »

Le blond venait de stopper son…complice – c'était comme ça que Stiles le voyait – en étendant son bras sur le côté.

« On s'en tient à ce qui était prévu. Pas le visage, ni les mains. Compris ? »

Le regard fixé sur Stiles, Ian hocha lentement la tête.

Pas le visage, ni les mains ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Matt ? » Lança le blond

Le troisième, plus petit et moins musclé que les deux autres, acquiesça à son tour. Le bras tendu retomba le long du corps de son propriétaire, et ledit Ian avança vers l'hyperactif d'une démarche rapide et menaçante.

Stiles coupa sa respiration par réflexe, mais il ne bougea pas.

Quand le poing surgit devant lui, il leva ses siens au niveau de son visage, prêt à contrer et à répondre aux coups. Mais son visage n'était pas visé.

Une douleur fulgurante lui tordit l'estomac et il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Les mains plaquées sur son ventre, il leva sa tête pour apercevoir son agresseur. Ian était toujours devant, un léger sourire sur son visage, mais les deux autres n'étaient plus derrière lui.

Son pouls déjà trop rapide eut un raté, mais tout se passa trop vite pour qu'il puisse réagir.

En quelques secondes, il se sentit tiré en arrière, immobilisé par un bras autour de ses épaules. Un deuxième bloqua ses mains dans son dos, et un souffle caressa sa nuque, moqueur.

Le plus petit des trois réapparut dans son champ de vision, sa plaçant à côté de Ian. Stiles réalisa alors qu'il était bloqué par le blond, exposé aux deux autres.

Une pression contre sa gorge commença à rendre sa respiration de plus en plus difficile. Pourtant, aucun de ses agresseurs n'appuyait à cet endroit. Ça venait de lui.

« Lâche-moi ! » Cria-t-il en tirant sur ses bras pour essayer de se dégager de l'emprise

Ses efforts ne servaient à rien. Le blond ricana dernière lui, mais il continua à tirer sur ses bras désespérément. Il craignait la crise de panique qui menaçait de l'étouffer s'il ne retrouvait pas sa liberté de mouvement. Il détestait être immobilisé, prisonnier.

Malgré sa respiration de plus en plus courte, il hurla une nouvelle fois :

« Lâche-moi putain ! »

Puis un poing frappa contre son bassin, et un autre dans ses côtes. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement de douleur, et il ferma les yeux.

Sous le bras qui entourait ses épaules, il sentait son torse se soulever brusquement, de manière irrégulière.

Maintenant, il était mort de peur. Il ne craignait pas les coups, il se sentait capable d'en encaisser davantage. Mais l'idée de devoir chercher un oxygène qui refusait de remplir ses poumons le terrifiait.

Il secoua ses jambes, essaya d'envoyer son pied frapper contre celui qui le retenait, ignorant presque les coups contre ses côtes, sa clavicule et son estomac. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse réfléchir, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il arriva à mettre toute sa force dans son pied pour écraser celui du blond. Un cri de surprise, de douleur – et sans doute de hargne – lui vrilla les tympans, et il profita de ce court instant de vigilance relâchée pour se propulser en avant, se libérant des deux bras.

« Enfoiré ! » Cria le blond derrière lui

L'hyperactif l'ignora et s'en éloigna rapidement. Sa respiration était toujours saccadée, mais il n'avait étrangement pas mal. L'adrénaline, peut-être. Il en profita pour se ruer vers le grand brun, trop surpris par la tournure de la situation pour anticiper le coup. Stiles frappa son visage sans se retenir et se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le blond qu'il avait senti arriver dans son dos.

Le plus petit avait vraiment eu l'air paniqué quand l'hyperactif avait brandi son poing en sa direction. Mais il s'en fichait, ce gars n'avait pas hésité à cogner ses côtes. Le coup partit, et Matt fit presque un tour entier sur lui-même avant de s'effondrer.

Stiles le regarda tomber, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous valez que dalle au un contre un. » Dit-il dans un petit rire satisfait

Une jambe frappa contre les siennes, et il tomba avec un cri de surprise à moins d'un mètre de celui qu'il venait de renverser. Il se réceptionna sur la paume de ses mains et roula sur le sol sale des toilettes pour se retrouver sur le dos et essayer de se redresser. Mais le grand brun, Ian, fut plus rapide. Quand le pied rencontra violemment son ventre, Stiles retomba en expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons en un cri étouffé.

« Ne lui cassez rien ! » Cria le blond

Un nouveau coup l'obligea à se retourner, et, la joue appuyée contre le carrelage froid, il en accusa un autre en silence.

Il se répétait de ne pas crier, de ne pas paniquer, de ne pas pleurer. Si ces gars voulaient à tout prix éviter de frapper son visage et ses mains, ils n'étaient pas non plus prêts de vouloir le tuer. Puisque sa vie n'était pas menacée, il pouvait encaisser.

Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents et accusa deux nouveaux coups de pieds sans crier. Même s'il les entendait rire au-dessus de lui, il ne savait même plus qui le frappait. Il s'en fichait, en fait. Il avait vu la lèvre de Ian saigner, et il était sûr d'avoir bien amoché Matt. Même si c'était peu, c'était déjà assez satisfaisant, compte tenu du fait qu'il était seul contre eux, et qu'il y avait une petite différence de carrure.

Puis les coups cessèrent, et une main l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos avant de l'empoigner par le col de son t-shirt pour le soulever légèrement du sol.

« Ouvre les yeux connard. » Cracha une voix au-dessus de lui

Il obéit, jugeant qu'il avait largement assez encaissé comme ça. Le visage du blond était à quelques centimètres du sien, mais il ne sentait plus la moindre peur en lui. Ils en avaient fini des coups, et il le savait. Maintenant, c'était le temps des menaces.

« Ça va, Stilinski ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« Comme un fou… » Souffla Stiles

Le blond le lâcha et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, sa tête rencontra de nouveau le sol dans un choc douloureux. Oubliant sa résolution, il laissa échapper un gémissement, mais ses agresseurs ne semblaient plus s'en soucier. Deux bras l'empoignèrent ensuite, le soulevant complètement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur ses deux jambes.

Il tituba légèrement, peinant à garder l'équilibre, mais Ian le poussa en arrière, et son dos rencontra le mur. Il s'en servit pour se maintenir debout, et il leva ses yeux vers le blond qui s'était approché de lui.

« Je suis sûr que tu te demandes _pourquoi moi ? _Hein, Stilinski ? »

Les deux autres étaient maintenant légèrement en retrait. Stiles pensa qu'ils avaient certainement terminé leur travail, que le reste était du ressort du leader.

« Ça me paraît assez légitime, ouais. » Répondit-il d'une voix moins assurée qu'au début, mais qui ne tremblait toujours pas

Le blond renifla d'amusement, croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda Stiles de la tête aux pieds avant de reprendre :

« Tu sais quoi, ça me ferait presque chier que ça soit tombé sur toi. Presque, seulement. Mais c'est toi qui a couru après Hale, à la base. »

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux, mettant complètement de côté sa décision d'en laisser le moins paraître possible.

« Derek Hale. » Précisa le blond. « Si tu te demandes encore duquel je parle. C'est à cause de lui que tu te retrouves dans cette situation, tu sais ? »

Stiles sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Que ce sale type prononce le nom de son petit ami et se permette de l'accuser le rendait fou de rage.

« Quoi ? Il t'a foutu un vent et t'a décidé de te venger sur moi ? »

Il avait serré ses poings, mais il essaya de se raisonner. Ces types avaient retenus leurs coups pour faire en sorte de ne rien lui casser, mais il était sûr que les choses seraient différentes s'il se jetait sur eux une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis pas une tapette, Stilinski. J'en aurais rien à foutre de ton enfoiré de mec si…tu sais quoi, c'est trop facile. Je ne vais pas t'en dire plus. Mais sache qu'il est temps pour Derek de payer, et que t'es sacrément dans la merde. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais sa voix ne voulait pas sortir.

« Du moins, jusqu'à ce que tu le quittes. »

« J-je…je ne vais pas le… » Bredouilla-t-il, complètement déstabilisé

« Ferme-la. »

Le blond s'était soudainement approché de lui, collant presque son visage à celui de l'hyperactif sans pour autant le toucher.

« Tu sais, j'attends de pouvoir le faire payer depuis quatre putain d'années, et là, tu débarques pile au bon moment. Tu es l'occasion parfaite. »

La rage dans le regard de son agresseur était telle que Stiles baissa les yeux. Il se sentait presque écrasé par le poids d'une telle haine, et pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans les toilettes, il était réellement effrayé.

Mais qu'est-ce que Derek avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer autant de ressentiment ? Stiles l'avait déjà vu froid, glacial même. Cependant, de là à l'imaginer cruel, blessant quelqu'un au point qu'il lui en veuille comme ça…non, c'était absolument impossible.

Quelque chose lui échappait. Normal, ce mec ne lui disait rien. Il se contentait de déverser sa rage sur lui. Il venait de le rouer de coups dans les toilettes de la fac, lui qui n'avait absolument rien fait. Ce gars était taré, et c'était forcément la seule explication. La seule acceptable, en tout cas. Derek ne pouvait pas vraiment être responsable de cette haine.

Non, pas moyen d'incriminer son petit ami. Il ne savait pas pour celui que Derek était quatre ans auparavant, mais celui d'aujourd'hui ne méritait pas cette rage. Il devait le protéger comme Derek le protégeait.

Stiles releva ses yeux, ancrant dans celui du blond un regard assuré.

« Si tu veux le faire souffrir, il faudra forcément qu'il sache pour moi. Tu penses vraiment qu'après ça, ça sera impuni ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais pas en parler aux flics ? Tu ne pourras pas atteindre Scott, et… »

« Tu es trop naïf. »

Son ton était implacable. Il leva une main et la plaqua contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du visage de Stiles qui sursauta.

« Tu verras. Quand il saura, tu lui demanderas de ne rien dire. Tu seras fatigué de tout ça. Tu le supplieras de ne pas se venger, parce que tu sais que s'il le fait, ça sera sans fin. Et en ce qui concerne les flics…qu'est-ce que tu as, pour l'instant ? Des bleus et deux prénoms ? Tu n'auras jamais rien d'assez solide, et même si j'étais arrêté… »

Il retira sa main et fit deux pas en arrière. Il avait l'air confiant, ce qui angoissait davantage encore l'hyperactif.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à connaître le nom de tes amis. Il y a celui avec qui tu vis, Scott McCall, et sa petite amie, Kira Yukimura. Isaac Lahey, Liam Dunbar…et je suis presque sûr que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Cora ou à Malia, Derek serait capable de t'en vouloir d'avoir finalement parlé. »

Stiles s'était figé, incapable de répondre.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Stilinski. Je répète, ça ne durera que le temps qu'il te faudra avant que tu n'le quittes. »

Stiles secoua légèrement sa tête pour se reconnecter à la réalité. S'il se montrait faible devant ces gars, il était fini. Alors sans ciller, il continua d'affronter le regard du blond et répondit sans la moindre hésitation :

« Je ne le quitterai pas. »

« Ouais…on en reparlera très bientôt. » Répondit son adversaire avec un sourire en coin

Le grand brun, Ian, frappa quatre fois contre la porte derrière lui. A côté, Matt fusillait Stiles du regard – il n'avait pas dû lui pardonner son coup de poing en pleine figure. L'hyperactif s'en fichait complètement. Il fixait toujours le blond qui lui-même le dévisageait, son sourire insupportable encore accroché au visage. Un visage qui, bien que sans doute agréable dans d'autres circonstances, allait le hanter un moment.

Quinze secondes plus tard, comme une réponse aux quatre coups, un cliquetis sonore indiqua que la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

**XXX**

Stiles était enroulé dans ses couvertures, le visage enfoui entre deux oreillers. Quand ses agresseurs étaient partis et que l'adrénaline avait chuté, une douleur vive avait commencé à traverser son corps. Pas assez violente pour qu'il ne puisse pas rentrer seul, mais trop pour qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était.

Alors il avait quitté ces foutues toilettes et il avait rejoint sa Jeep en priant pour ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Arrivé à l'appartement, il avait pris une longue douche. Quelque part, il se sentait sale, honteux. Parce qu'il était faible, et que toutes les douleurs qu'il ressentait dans ses muscles et dans ses os le lui rappelait.

Ces gars savaient où et comment frapper. Aucune trace sur son visage, ni sur ses mains et ses avant-bras. Il était presque sûr de n'avoir rien de cassé, alors il pourrait cacher sans problème son agression à ses amis. Quant à Derek…il allait falloir qu'il passe encore une fois pour un mec trop maladroit à ses yeux. Mais c'était un bien petit prix à payer pour protéger son petit ami.

**XXX**

« …iles ? Stiles ? Oh, frérot, ça va ? »

Stiles fut tiré du sommeil par une douleur mordante dans les côtes. Avec un gémissement à peine étouffé par ses oreillers, il repoussa la main de son meilleur ami qui le secouait, appuyant sans le savoir sur les bleus qui se formaient déjà.

« Stiles, ouvre au moins les yeux ! »

L'hyperactif n'en n'avait aucune envie. Il ne s'était pas senti s'endormir, mais il était bien, là. Quand on dormait, on n'avait pas mal et on ne pensait pas. Cependant, il connaissait Scott par cœur, et il savait qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Alors il se retourna dans son lit, la mine encore endormie.

« Je veux dormir Scotty… » Marmonna-t-il

En quittant la fac, il avait prévenu Scott par message qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, et qu'il avait donc décidé de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer. Evidemment, imaginer que son meilleur ami n'allait pas rappliquer rapidement avait été stupide.

« Je t'ai laissé dormir, mais il est genre dix-huit heures et je m'inquiète là…en plus, Kira galère pour empêcher Isaac et Liam de venir et je reçois des textos de Malia tous les quarts d'heure… »

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que…oh merde ! »

Stiles se redressa vivement dans son lit, manquant de peu de cogner Scott qui était assis à côté de lui.

« Dix-huit heures ? Je dors depuis six heures ? »

« Ouais, tu m'as fait flipper au début ! Quand j'ai reçu ton message, je suis rentré. Tu dormais alors j'ai vérifié si tu n'avais pas de fièvre. Comme ça avait l'air d'aller, j'ai préféré te laisser dormir. Mais ça fait quand même un moment, alors… »

« Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, mais ça va. J'avais une grosse migraine ce matin, mais là, ça va beaucoup mieux. »

Scott soupira, l'air soulagé.

« Précise ça dans ton message, la prochaine fois. Quand j'ai dit devant Liam, Isaac et Malia que tu venais de me dire que ça allait pas, ils ont commencé à s'imaginer plein de trucs. Kira a essayé de les freiner un peu, mais quand Isaac a dit que t'étais peut-être en train de mourir tout seul à l'appart, j'ai flippé et… »

« En train de mourir à l'appart ? » Répéta Stiles en écarquillant les yeux « Isaac est un peu extrême, non ? »

« Carrément, ouais. Il voulait absolument venir. Kira a fini par lui en coller une avec son casque de crosse, ça a dissuadé Liam d'insister. Mais ils me harcèlent aussi de messages, j'te jure, c'est horrible. J'ai déjà prévenu Malia que j'allais te réveiller parce qu'elle était vraiment sur les nerfs, par contre… »

« C'est bon Scotty, détends-toi, je prends la relève.»

Jamais Stiles n'avait vu autant de reconnaissance briller dans les yeux de Scott. Si son corps n'était pas en train de se couvrir entièrement de bleus, l'hyperactif se dit qu'il aurait pu en rire.

Il attrapa son téléphone, abandonné à côté de son lit avant sa longue sieste, et il se félicita de l'avoir mis en silencieux avant de s'endormir. Quatorze appels manqués et dix-neuf messages.

« T'es pas le seul à avoir été harcelé, si ça peut te faire oublier cette douloureuse épreuve. » Lança-t-il à Scott sans quitter son écran des yeux

Quatre appels étaient de Malia, et elle lui avait aussi envoyé cinq messages.

**12h10**

_Stiles, tu viens pas manger avec nous ?_

**12h17**

_Scott nous a dit que tu ne vas pas bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

**13h23 **

_Je m'inquiète vraiment là. Scott m'a dit que tu es en train de dormir. Préviens moi quand tu auras reçu mes messages._

**13h24**

_Et dis-moi comment tu vas._

**17h45 **

_Toujours pas réveillé ? Derek a interdit tout Hale de venir te déranger. Papa, Cora et moi, on voulait passer, mais il a dit qu'il nous poursuivrait. Il le ferait. Tu m'en veux pas ?_

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Stiles changea de discussion pour s'intéresser à celle d'Isaac. Six messages pour lui.

**12h09**

_Dix minutes de retard mon pote !_

**12h17 **

_Comment ça, ça va pas ? Accroche toi, on arrive !_

**12h28**

_J'ai essayé mon pote, vraiment. Kira m'en a empêché…je crois que j'ai un traumatisme crânien. Scott est en route, alors meurs pas. Tiens moi au courant !_

**13h01**

_Alors comme ça, tu dors, feignasse ? Tu voulais pas aller en cours, en fait, hein ?_

**15h56**

_Stiles…ça va vraiment, vraiment pas ? Non parce que tu dors encore et on s'inquiète. Liam squatte dans ma chambre depuis qu'on a fini les cours. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est juste un prétexte pour rester avec moi._

**16h45**

_Tu crois que Liam cherche des prétextes pour rester avec moi ? J'veux dire, je sais que tu dors mais réponds moi quand tu te réveilles, hein. _

Là, ça devenait dur de ne pas rire. Surtout quand Isaac, le coureur, le libertin…craquait sans s'en rendre compte pour son meilleur ami. En parlant de Liam…quatre messages pour lui.

**12h17**

_Hé, ça va pas ?_

**13h05**

_Je suis désolé, je pense à toi et tout, mais Kira pense qu'on va juste t'empêcher de te reposer si on vient. Elle a assommé Isaac, et ça me fait flipper. Mais envoie moi rapidement un message, hein._

**16h08**

_T'inquiète, je t'oublie pas. J'ai demandé à Scott de vérifier toutes les cinq minutes si tu respirais. Alors respire, ok ?_

**17h39**

_Toujours pas réveillé ? Tu sais qu'Isaac m'oblige à rester avec lui depuis qu'on a fini les cours sous prétexte qu'il stresse trop pour toi ? Alors si tu pouvais ouvrir les yeux et lui dire que tout va bien…enfin, c'est pas comme si j'aimais pas passer du temps avec lui. C'est mon ami, après tout. Bref, envoie-moi un message !_

En lisant le dernier message, Stiles avait levé les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là allaient avoir besoin d'aide. Il restait quatre messages. Il lut d'abord celui de Scott, envoyé avant qu'il ne le rejoigne.

**12h26**

_Stiles, tu me fais flipper à pas répondre à nos appels. Je quitte la fac tout de suite._

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que je m'étais juste endormi ? » Ricana Stiles en désignant son portable des yeux

« Oh…ça va… » Ronchonna Scott « T'es mon meilleur ami, j'allais pas prendre le risque que ce soit autre chose. »

L'hyperactif répondit par un sourire, et il s'intéressa aux deux messages de Cora.

**14h28**

_Hé, Peter vient de rentrer en râlant parce que t'étais pas à son cours. Ça va ?_

**14h46**

_Malia vient de nous mettre au courant. Envoie nous un message quand tu te réveilles, sinon je prendrais le risque d'une course poursuite avec mon frère._

Stiles renifla d'amusement, s'imaginant parfaitement la scène d'une course poursuite entre les Hale à travers les rues d'East Bay. Enfin venait le dernier message, envoyé par Kira.

**13h07**

_Je me suis assurée que personne ne viendra t'embêter cet aprem. Repose-toi bien, et ne cède pas à Isaac et Liam, surtout. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas !_

Stiles répondit d'abord à Kira pour la remercier de son aide précieuse. Il adorait Isaac et Liam, mais la jeune fille avait eu raison de prévoir qu'il serait un peu trop fatigué pour gérer les deux tornades. Il fallait aussi qu'il remercie Derek pour Cora et Malia. Derek…il ne lui avait pas envoyé de message. Aucun appel manqué non plus.

« Tu cherches le nom de ton amoureux parmi les messages ? » Railla la voix de Scott comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées – ou remarqué sa moue déçue

Stiles leva brièvement les yeux vers lui mais pas la tête – il se sentait déjà bêtement rougir.

« Non. » Mentit-il simplement

Scott s'esclaffa quelques secondes, et l'hyperactif grommela quelque chose pour lui-même à défaut d'avoir de vrais arguments pour se défendre.

« T'inquiète mon pote, il a appelé dès qu'il a su que t'étais pas allé en cours. J'avais ton portable à ce moment, alors j'ai décroché. » Expliqua Scott avec un sourire amusé – celui que Stiles détestait. « Tu aurais entendu sa réaction quand il a entendu ma voix…_pourquoi c'est toi qui répond ? Où es Stiles ? Comment va-t-il ? _Du coup, je lui ai proposé de passer. Je lui ai dit que tu allais bien, que tu dormais et que c'était assez marrant à voir parce que tu bavais sur ton oreiller. »

« Q-que…tu lui as dit que… ? »

« Ouais, et il a fait un bruit comme si…comme s'il avait envie de rire. C'était assez perturbant, en fait. »

Stiles laissa retomber son portable sur ses genoux et passa ses deux mains sur son visage, dépité. Son meilleur ami avait dit au parfait Derek Hale que lui, Stiles Stilinski, en plus d'être imparfait dans de nombreux domaines, bavait en dormant…

« Je vais te tuer, Scott. Vraiment. » Maugréa-t-il entre ses doigts

« Mais non ! Attends la suite, tu vas changer d'avis. Il m'a dit qu'il préférait te laisser te reposer et empêcher les, je cite, _hystériques_, de venir te harceler. Du moins jusqu'à ce que… »

La sonnerie stridente de l'appartement retentit jusque dans la chambre, suivie de peu par des coups frappés contre la porte.

Stiles lança un regard confus à Scott dont le sourire venait de s'agrandir. Ça, ça ne voulait rien dire de bon.

« Je vais ouvrir ! »

Et son meilleur ami quitta la chambre en une seconde, d'un pas trop joyeux pour être innocent.

L'hyperactif, lui, se ratatina dans son lit et remonta paresseusement la couverture jusque sous son menton, incapable de réfléchir. A peine Scott avait-il quitté la pièce que la douleur avait refait surface, en même temps que ses inquiétudes. C'était comme si, d'une certaine façon, se sentir entouré par tous ses amis avait balayé son sentiment de faiblesse. Avec eux, il n'était plus le Stiles seul face à trois gars. Il n'était plus vulnérable.

Cette sensation était assez étrange. D'un côté, l'idée de ce qui allait suivre lui rappelait la douleur physique et lui tordait le ventre. De l'autre, en pensant à la réaction qu'avait eue ses amis aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'être capable d'affronter beaucoup plus encore.

Il ratait un jour de cours, et ils l'appelaient tous. Derek avait appelé. Ce même Derek qui…

« Est-ce que tu t'es rendormi les yeux ouverts ? »

…qui était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre. Après un sursaut un peu ridicule, Stiles se redressa dans son lit et repoussa la couverture jusqu'à sa taille.

« Y a un complot contre moi pour que tu me vois dans mes moments les moins glorieux, sérieux. » Ronchonna-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux – qu'il retira bien vite après avoir senti ses épis, histoire d'éviter la crise de nerf

« C'est bon, d'après ton meilleur ami, j'ai évité le pire. » Répondit calmement Derek en se détachant de la porte. Il s'avança d'un pas élégant vers le lit, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de reprendre avec son sérieux caractéristique « La bave. »

Les joues déjà rouges de honte, Stiles baissa la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Scott raconte n'importe quoi. » Râla-t-il « Je te jure que je ne… »

Le rire de Derek l'interrompit et lui fit relever les yeux instantanément, comme s'il entendait ce son pour la première fois. Il se redressa un peu plus pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit, sans cesser de fixer l'ainé qui s'installa juste à côté de lui.

« Tu pars vraiment au quart de tour. »

La voix légèrement moqueuse ramena Stiles à la réalité, à laquelle il se raccrocha difficilement en secouant sa tête. Puis il retourna à la rencontre des prunelles vertes, et malgré l'air boudeur qu'il avait voulu afficher par principe, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Si vous vous liguez contre moi, aussi. » Soupira-t-il faussement

« Jamais de la vie, Stiles. Je suis de ton côté. »

Derek se pencha vers lui et laissa sa main glisser sur le drap pour venir la poser sur la cuisse de l'hyperactif. Il approcha doucement son visage, presque comme s'il avait peur de voir son amant fuir. Mais Stiles ne bougea pas, et il ne ferma les yeux qu'au dernier moment, quand les lèvres du Hale effleurèrent les siennes.

Il se laissa un instant porter, heureux d'entendre les battements de son propre cœur. Ils étaient rapides, affolés, bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient été le matin même.

Alors avec un soupir de satisfaction, il décida d'approfondir le baiser. Il lui suffisait de jouer sensuellement avec la lèvre inférieure de son amant, de se laisser embrasser dans le cou et de ne penser qu'à ça pour que la notion même du mot angoisse s'envole.

Il venait d'acquérir la certitude que, même avec un flingue appuyé contre la tempe, son pouls ne pourrait pas être plus perturbé qu'à cet instant.

Derek avait ce pouvoir à la fois étonnant et terriblement grisant de lui faire oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. C'était aussi dingue que magique, et à ce moment précis, c'était aussi incroyablement rassurant. Parce qu'il y avait maintenant deux autres choses dont il était absolument certain : il voulait tout savoir de la vie de son petit copain. Savoir ce qui faisait que Derek était Derek. Mais c'était pour mieux comprendre celui d'aujourd'hui, et pas pour juger celui d'hier. D'il y a quatre ans. Et plus important encore, il avait confiance en son amant, et il était prêt à se battre pour lui.

« Stiles… »

Stiles ignora le murmure contre sa peau et il cala son visage dans la nuque de Derek. Une main se posa dans son dos, à la fois douce et possessive. Il referma ses yeux et inspira l'odeur enivrante de son amant.

« Tu sens bon… »

« Hm, merci….mais Stiles… »

« Quoiiii ? » Soupira l'hyperactif « J'adore le son de ta voix mais là je suis trop bien. Alors si on pouvait juste, cinq minutes… »

« Waouh…j'arrive pas à savoir si c'est carrément mignon ou si le fait qu'un des deux soit mon frère doit me donner envie de vomir. »

Stiles s'éloigna de Derek comme s'il venait de recevoir un électrochoc. Juste en face de lui, dans l'entrée de sa chambre, Cora et Malia les regardaient fixement, leur visage illuminés d'un sourire. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient moqueurs ou attendris – un peu des deux, sûrement.

« Je voulais te dire que même moi, je ne peux pas les retenir très longtemps. » Expliqua Derek, l'air agacé par les deux filles. « Elles m'ont laissé cinq minutes seul avec toi. Pas plus. »

« Hé ! Je te signale que je l'ai connu avant toi ! » Protesta Malia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

« Euh…pardon, mais je l'ai croisé la première, en fait. » Affirma Cora

Mal à l'aise, Stiles se tortilla légèrement sur le lit. Il avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait, de se retrouver entre les Hale.

Heureusement, il y avait Derek. Le seul Hale sérieux, qui n'allait pas se lancer dans un débat aussi…

« On se calme les deux hystériques. Stiles est encore fatigué. »

Amen. Son mec était parfait.

« Et puis, on sait tous que _je_ lui ai parlé le premier. »

Ou presque.

« Derek… » Soupira Stiles en passant une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » S'écria Cora en s'agitant « Je l'ai bousculé le matin de la rentrée, et j'ai… »

« Bégayé un truc bizarre. » Acheva Stiles

Il rejeta les couvertures devant lui et se leva du lit, ignorant l'air outré de Cora et le regard inquiet de Derek.

« En fait, le jour de la rentrée, tu es partie avant que je puisse en placer une, Cora. Derek m'a dit qu'il se fichait de connaître mon nom, et je n'ai rencontré Malia que le lendemain. Du coup, le premier à qui j'ai parlé, c'est Peter. »

Les trois Hale laissèrent retomber leurs bras le long de leur corps, et ils haussèrent les sourcils d'un même air surpris. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire – aussi différents qu'étaient ces trois-là sur la plupart des points, il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'ils partageaient le même sang.

« Bon…on pourrait peut-être changer de sujet. » Proposa Malia en s'avançant tranquillement dans la pièce « Du genre…qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui, Stiles ? »

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de son cousin, sur le lit. Cora, elle, resta plantée dans l'entrée de la chambre. Debout au milieu de la pièce, l'hyperactif se sentait légèrement observé, fixé par trois paires d'yeux inquisiteurs. Et ce traître de Derek qui ne venait même pas à son secours…il se vengerait.

« J'étais…je sais pas, j'ai eu mal à la tête, d'un coup. Entre Scott, Isaac et Liam, je me suis pas forcément beaucoup reposé pendant les vacances. J'devais avoir quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper. »

« Juste ça ? Promis ? » Insista Malia

Si Cora semblait le croire sur parole, les deux cousins étaient clairement moins crédules. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'ils se contentent de cette version, parce que l'hyperactif ne lâcherait pas un mot de plus à ce sujet.

« Promis. Désolé, j'aurais dû prévenir, je ne pensais pas que je dormirais si longtemps. Et encore moins que j'allais faire flipper tout le monde. »

« T'aurais entendu Peter quand il est rentré, cet aprem. » Rit Cora en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le simple souvenir de son oncle. « Au début, on a bien cru qu'il allait chialer parce que son cours était _infiniment vide sans son étudiant le plus brillant_. Après, il a fallu le convaincre de ne pas t'envoyer un hélicoptère pour te transporter à l'hôpital. »

« Derek avait l'air pour l'hélicoptère. »

Derek fusilla sa cousine du regard avant de reprendre son air impassible.

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais bien. J'irai à la fac demain, et… »

« Hey, vous êtes tous libres samedi ? »

Stiles et les Hale tournèrent leur tête d'un même mouvement vers Scott qui venait de surgir dans la chambre, à côté de Cora.

« Euh…oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda l'hyperactif, un peu méfiant malgré lui

Scott désigna le téléphone qu'il tenait contre son oreille.

« Liam propose qu'on sorte tous ensemble samedi. Enfin, il propose…c'est un peu sa condition pour pas débarquer avec Isaac ce soir. Un bowling, ça pourrait être cool, non ? »

Stiles acquiesça avec un sourire – impossible de refuser quand son meilleur ami faisait ses yeux de chiot. En plus, l'idée était plutôt bonne. Il avait plus que besoin de ses amis, en ce moment.

« Si Stiles y va, je suis partante. » Accepta à son tour Malia

« Moi aussi. Isaac et Liam sont vachement mignons. »

_Pauvre Cora…_pensa Stiles sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement. Elle avait peut-être une maigre chance avec Isaac, jusqu'à ce que cet imbécile heureux ouvre les yeux sur ses propres sentiments. Quoique, avec Derek dans les parages, même Isaac devenait complètement inaccessible…

« Je n'aime pas le bowling. » Répondit catégoriquement Derek. « Et je n'aime pas Isaac. »

Stiles s'apprêtait à répliquer pour prendre la défense de son ami – d'ailleurs, Scott avait posé la main sur son portable, l'air paniqué à l'idée que Liam ou Isaac puisse entendre le Hale grognon – mais Malia le devança.

« Bon…si Derek ne vient pas, j'en profiterai pour connaître un peu plus Liam. Comme ça, Stiles pourra faire équipe avec Isaac et… »

« Ok je viens. » Trancha Derek en se levant subitement

Scott quitta la pièce avec un petit rire, et les deux filles échangèrent un regard amusé. Stiles, lui, avait comme souvent l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose. Mais bon, Derek venait, et la perspective de passer une bonne soirée samedi l'aiderait à tenir le reste de la semaine.

« Ça sera l'occasion de dire aux autres que Stiles et toi, vous avez passé l'étape _d'on s'engueule tout le temps parce qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé d'autre moyen pour gérer toute cette tension sexuelle_. » Lança Cora d'un ton complètement détaché en fixant son grand frère

Derek la fusilla du regard, mais la jeune fille se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Ouais, et peut-être même que Liam et Isaac feront semblant d'être surpris. » Ajouta Malia avec un léger rire « Vous êtes tellement discrets tous les deux, avec vos échanges de regards langoureux dans les couloirs de la fac. »

Stiles observait les réactions de son petit ami du coin de l'œil, maintenant au moins aussi amusé que les filles. La mâchoire crispée, les sourcils froncés et le regard assassin…l'hyperactif avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en arrière de deux mois. L'époque où Derek n'était que le mec froid, cassant et incroyablement sexy de la fac.

L'époque où sa seule préoccupation était de se faire remarquer par lui. Le voir comme ça, ça lui rappelait à quel point il avait pu galérer pour y parvenir. Et maintenant, des gars débarquaient et décidaient de lui mener la vie dure jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte Derek. La blague.

En dehors du cadre des toilettes, ça paraissait carrément risible et absurde de penser qu'on pourrait le forcer à quitter son petit ami.

« _Bref_. » Fit Derek d'un ton ferme « Cora, t'as un devoir à rendre pour mercredi et je sais que tu ne l'as pas commencé. Et toi Malia, t'es nulle en maths. »

« Ça, c'était gratuit… » Ronchonna la jeune fille

« C'est vrai que t'es une brêle en maths. Et en plein d'autres choses. » Commenta Cora en regardant ses ongles, l'air de rien

« Cora, va te faire… »

« Hé, hé ! Je pense que ce que Derek voulait dire, c'est que tout le monde est fatigué, que Peter est tout seul chez vous et qu'il faudrait… »

« Non, Stiles. » Le coupa catégoriquement le Hale « Je voulais dire que Cora va se faire dégager de la fac si elle persiste à faire sa feignasse et que Malia est _nulle_ _en maths_. Donc on va rentrer et te laisser tranquille, du moins jusqu'à samedi où je vais devoir me taper une soirée entière en compagnie de l'autre bouclé et de ma sœur.»

Stiles leva les mains en signe de résignation. Malia et Cora arboraient leur plus belle mine boudeuse, mais elles avaient visiblement abandonné le combat.

« Allez, dehors. » Acheva Derek

« Ouais, ouais… » Soupira Cora

La brunette adressa un sourire et un petit signe de la main à Stiles, et elle quitta la chambre d'un pas volontairement lourd. Malia ne manqua pas de lancer son regard le plus noir à son cousin, mais elle rejoignit l'hyperactif pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« On se voit demain, à la fac. » Dit-elle ensuite

« Ouais, on se retrouve dans l'amphi ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un clin d'œil, et elle sortit à son tour en imitant la démarche rageuse de sa cousine.

Enfin seul avec Derek, Stiles osa un petit sourire et un regard presque timide. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait encore se laisser intimider par lui.

« Bon…tu vas y aller aussi je suppose. »

« Oui, on est venus avec ma voiture. Mais avant, il faut que tu me dises quelque chose. »

Derek avança vers lui, le visage totalement fermé. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Stiles s'était mis à se gratter la nuque et à fuir tout contact visuel, stressé par l'impression que son petit ami n'ait pas cru en son excuse bidon.

Si Derek découvrait quelque chose maintenant…Stiles était sûr que ces gars l'accuseraient immédiatement d'avoir parlé. Et ils avaient été assez clairs sur la façon dont ils se vengeraient. Il pensa à son meilleur ami, tranquillement installé dans la pièce d'à côté, et son cœur se serra.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas senti son amant arriver. Une main se glissa sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête. La seconde d'après, il était piégé par les prunelles vertes.

« Stiles, tu me dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? »

La voix de Derek était calme, aussi grave qu'habituellement, mais on y décelait facilement de l'inquiétude.

« Oui…évidemment. Ne t'inquiète pas pour aujourd'hui, j'étais juste fatigué. »

« Mais quand tu t'es levé du lit, tout à l'heure, tu as fait une tête…on aurait dit que tu avais mal. »

Merde. Merde, merde, merde. C'est vrai que ces enfoirés ne l'avaient pas loupé. Et c'était parti pour se faire passer pour un gars pas foutu de prendre soin de lui. Encore une fois.

« Ah, ça…ouais, on peut rien te cacher, hein ? Il se pourrait que je…sois tombé dans les escaliers, au final. »

Derek haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Je…j'avais trop honte pour te le dire. Parce que je sais que tu me trouves trop maladroit, et que je le suis vraiment, et que je veux pas te décevoir, et aussi je… »

« Eh, Stiles, c'est bon, ça va… »

Stiles aurait pu souffler de soulagement. La voix de l'aîné s'était clairement adoucie, comme s'il tenait à le rassurer. Derek le croyait.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter sans arrêt de ce qui pourrait me…décevoir chez toi. Je n'aime pas le fait que tu sois maladroit parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses mal, c'est tout. Mais toi, je t'…je te…enfin…comme tu es. Je… »

« Euh…d'accord ? »

Ok, Stiles n'avait pas compris grand-chose. Derek le lâcha, soupira et recula d'un pas.

« Je veux juste dire que…enfin, tu sais. Reste comme tu es. Fais un peu plus attention à toi, mais ne change pas le reste. »

« D'accord, je…vais faire ça. »

Les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent en un sourire. En fait, c'était plus un rictus, mais c'était déjà ça. Au moins, ils ne partaient pas à s'engueuler comme à chaque fois au début, quand ils essayaient de parler de leurs sentiments. Peut-être qu'un jour, dans longtemps, ils arriveraient même à ne plus chercher leurs mots comme des adolescentes timides.

En attendant, il y avait un peu plus simple pour communiquer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Stiles se pencha légèrement en avant, et il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Il profita du contact, léger mais délectable, le temps de quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que les mains de Derek passent dans son dos pour l'attirer vers lui. Il se retrouva alors contre le torse du Hale, la tête de nouveau nichée dans son cou, fermement tenu par les deux bras possessifs.

« Tu me fais un câlin. » Ronronna-t-il contre la peau tiède et parfumée

« Toi non. » Répondit Derek avec un reniflement amusé

Stiles passa aussitôt ses bras dans le dos de son petit ami.

« Désolé, j'étais un peu surpris. » Rit-il doucement

« Ok. T'es pardonné. Mais il faut vraiment que tu me promettes quelque chose. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Derek fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de Stiles pour l'éloigner doucement de lui. Son regard était de nouveau sérieux, et toujours inquiet.

« Tu dois me promettre de me dire si quelque chose ne va pas. N'affronte rien seul, d'accord ? »

L'hyperactif baissa les yeux le temps d'une seconde. Il n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute sur le fait que Derek était rattrapé par un évènement de son passé, et que quel qu'il soit, son amant n'était pas serein quant aux conséquences qui en découleraient.

Mais Stiles avait déjà pris sa décision.

« Tu sais, je suis pas aussi faible que j'en ai l'air. En plus, j'aime bien le danger. Je sors quand même avec Derek Hale. »

« Justement…tu sors avec moi. »

« Ouais, et j'adore ça. Alors arrête de flipper, ok ? »

Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air terriblement nerveux.

« Hé, c'est moi l'hyperactif parano ici, pas toi. Et d'accord, je te promets de t'appeler si j'arrive pas à ouvrir un pot de cornichon ou si notre machine à laver tombe en panne. »

« Stiles… »

« Ok, ok ! Promis, je n'affronterai rien tout seul. »

Si ça pouvait rassurer Derek…après tout, c'était avant tout pour lui qu'il avait décidé de ne rien dire. Pour le protéger.

« Dans ce cas… » Reprit l'aîné

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles – qui protesta comme il se doit d'un magnifique « Hey noooaan ! » - et déposa ses lèvres au coin des siennes – ce qui cette fois eut pour effet de le faire taire.

« Je vais ramener les hystériques dans notre maison de fou. »

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la main de Derek dans la sienne pour l'amener jusqu'à la porte. Il n'était pas particulièrement fan de la façon dont son petit copain appelait Malia et Cora, mais la journée avait été un peu trop longue pour défendre les opprimés.

« On se voit samedi, Derek ! » Lança joyeusement Scott depuis le canapé où il était avachi, paquet de chips sur les genoux

« Ouais, génial. » Répondit le concerné sans le moindre enthousiasme

« On va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. » Commenta Stiles avec un petit haussement d'épaules

Derek acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, mais il souriait maintenant. Dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, il se pencha une dernière fois pour embrasser Stiles plus tendrement encore que d'habitude, et il fit un petit signe à Scott avant de quitter définitivement l'appartement.

« Tu viens, Stiles ? On se matte un film ? »

L'hyperactif referma la porte, prit une courte inspiration et se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

« Ok, mais pas une comédie à la con. Un vrai film, genre… »

« Star Wars… ? » Soupira Scott

« Tu es _parfait_. »

Malgré son air désespéré, Scott se leva pour aller chercher le précieux DVD. Stiles le rejoignit avec un petit rire satisfait, s'appropriant au passage le paquet de chips.

C'était assez étrange, de finir cette soirée aussi normalement. Comme si le matin même, il n'avait pas eu l'une des plus grosses peurs de sa vie. Comme si une menace ne pesait pas encore sur lui, sur ses amis…sur son couple.

Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'à un moment ou à un autre, très bientôt sans doute, il devrait de nouveau faire face. A ces gars, et à Derek.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaam ! Même pas de cliffhanger pour ce chapitre, vous êtes fiers de moi ?

Du coup, vous l'aurez compris, même si Stiles et sa bande ne vont pas traverser des moments spécialement sympas dans les chapitres à venir, je tiens à maintenir le côté un peu léger de la fic, d'où la soirée du samedi :)

La saison 5 de Teen Wolf est déjà assez compliquée pour qu'on en rajoute, pas vrai ?

Sur ce, je réponds à vos adorables reviews :

**Maeva Cerise** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, même si c'était pas la joie pour Stiles. Je compte bien continuer à développer la relation Scott/Stiles et Stiles/Derek malgré l'intrigue de fond :) A bientôt !

**Arianna Heawing** : Ouiii mon dieu cette scène x) « Like Derek ? » haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Trop trop de feels dans cette saison. Mon cœur ne va jamais tenir ! Pour revenir à la fic, tu devrais être contente avec zazaac et Derek le jaloux, au prochain chapitre :p J'ai pensé à toi ! Merci beaucoup et BRAVO pour tes exams ! :D

**Toonette **: Merci, c'est trop gentil ! Haha t'as raison, vive le fluff dans ce monde de brute :p

**Sanga36** : j'adore tes reviews, tu me donnes l'impression d'être à fond dans la fic, et ça me fait trop plaisir :3 Eh oui, qu'il s'agisse de Derek ou du piège évident, mon Stiles est trop naïf. Mais combattif ! Ne stresse pas trop, je vais faire en sorte d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible. Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Papuche-chan** : Je t'aime beaucoup, mais j'espère que tu dragues pas vraiment en regardant la personne dormir, debout dans sa chambre. Ça serait flippant :/ remarque, tu es flippante alors…

Eh, le jeux des plaques d'immatriculation c'est la vie. Je fais ça depuis que je sais lire (donc approximativement depuis mes 17 ans…). Bref bref, si on a le droit à « Parrishbabylove » (t'as raison, c'est ridicule), ça sera pas pour grand-chose. Je suis team Stydia alors j'ai presque du mal avec lui x) Sinon, bien joué avec Mason Dye (Garrett), mais pas pour le bon personnage ! Merci encore pour ta review petite licorne pailletée

**Jlukes** : Ha…désolée, j'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher ! Mais je me suis retenue pour ce chapitre, et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'évoluer du coup x) Merci pour ta review, c'est cool de découvrir d'autres lectrices (même si tu me hais :3)

**La Dictateuse** : Mouhaha c'est vrai que l'idée du cliffhanger était de toi :3 Tu es un génie du crime ma papaye ! PRO-MIS, Stiles va être loin d'être le seul à s'en prendre plein la gueule (ça sonne bizarre d'annoncer ça comme une bonne nouvelle). Et ok, on est parti pour du…Lisaac ? Isiam ? Autre chose ? Je te laisse choisir ! Merci encore pour ta review papayhobbit :3

**Audelie** : Tes théories m'ont trop faite rire ! C'était bien imaginé ! J'espère continuer à écrire quelque chose qui te plais en tout cas, avec des histoires de jalousie et tout ça :p Merci beaucoup en tout cas :)

**Kaneko Etsioay** : Haaa merci je suis trop contente que tu aimes mon Derek ! Et je plussoie, Stiles est trop naïf, mais j'ai besoin de petit trait de caractère chez lui. Bon, si tu trouves que je gère la fougère, je suis gonflée à bloc pour la suite :p Merci encore :)

**Riah021101** : Hey, je suis vraiment désolée, je t'avais envoyé en MP pour te donner les explications que tu avais demandé, et j'ai réalisé à l'instant qu'il n'était pas parti en allant revérifier…j'espère que tu auras compris avec ce chapitre, sinon, n'hésite pas à me redemander, je t'expliquerai tout :) Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, c'est tellement motivant ! A bientôt :)

**Fansterek **: Tu n'as rien raté, les Hale ne sont pas des loups-garous. Pas de créatures surnaturelles dans cette fic :) Mais ça va pas les empêcher d'avoir des emmerdes haha. Merci pour ta review :)

**Wm2** : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre également, à plus :D

**Agathenoel51.02** : Ouiii j'ai osé m'arrêter comme ça, pardon ! Tu vas pas voler Derek à Stiles, hein ? :p Il y tient un peu quand même, je crois…mais bon, j'aimerais bien l'épouser aussi remarque. Merci pour ta review :)

**Drayy** : Merci beaucoup ! )

**DianeMoon** : Oui j'ai fait ça, je suis un monstre ! Haha, contente également )

**Allima** : Oh, si tu aimes le fluffy on est sauvées alors ! Vigilance constante c'est une référence à Harry Potter ou je divague complet ? x) ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ça a aussi été le cas pour celui-là :) En ce qui concerne la saison 5, j'aimerais bien que Derek face une ou deux apparitions quand même, ça serait vachement cool :/ Allez, je te laisse, merci pour ta review ! :D

**Misew** : Oh mon dieu oui, honte sur toi ! Nan, je déconne, et je suis contente de te retrouver ! :D On est repartis pour de nouvelles turpitudes, j'espère que tu aimeras :D

**Guest **: Génial, j'adore découvrir des nouvelles lectrices ! :) ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu aimes mon histoire et ma façon d'écrire, c'est encourageant. Promis, les réponses que tu attends arriveront toutes bientôt :D Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**Lucifer-L** : Ha la fidèle compère de Papuche x) Sinon, toi aussi tu veux te téléporter à East Bay avec elle pour faire ta fangirl et tuer ceux qui s'en prennent à Stiles ? Si vous y allez, I'm in !

Sauf si tu…oh mon dieu…ship le Marrish ? Non, en vrai, je respecte tous les ships (à part le Sciles. La bromance, quoi). Mais je suis team Stydia x) Mais ouaip, c'était cool que Lydia soit mise en avant, il était temps :D En ce qui concerne la saison 5, j'avoue que malgré l'annonce de la saison 6, je flippe quand même. On sait que Lydia et Stiles ne meurent pas, mais on ne sait rien pour Malia, Liam (ohmondieu je veux pas qu'il meuuuuuurt), Kira (ohmondieu je veux qu'elle meuuuurt), le shérif, Mélissa…que de stress !

'Fin bref, ne nous démoralisons pas davantage…merci pour ta review, elle était divertissante x)

**Skouare Enix** : Alors toi, je dois te remercier 1000 fois pour toutes tes reviews ! Je suis toujours contente de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice, et je dois dire que j'ai de la chance avec toi. Je lisais tes reviews en mode « aaaah elle est trop gentille ! ». En plus, tu as de la chance, tu arrives à peine quelques jours avant un nouveau chapitre :p Pour en revenir à la fic d'ailleurs, ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que les réponses à tes questions ne viendront pas si tard que ça :) C'est génial que le tournant qu'a pris mon histoire te plaise en tout cas :D ça m'a fait rire que tu me sortes « Stiles pas Scott, car ça serait moins marrant », pauvre Stiles ! Enfin, je peux parler…bref, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu également. Merci encore :D

* * *

A bientôt pour un autre chapitre !


	18. Stilinski Hale

Hey, ça faisait longtemps !

Après m'être remise du final de la demi-saison de Teen Wolf, je vous poste un chapitre plus court que d'habitude (mais 5000 et quelques quand même, faut pas déconner).

On repart sur du calme avant la tempête, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Profitez bien dans cette absence de cliffhanger, ça ne se reproduira pas avant quelques chapitres :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Crevés. Ses quatre pneus étaient crevés. Ils avaient osé toucher à sa Jeep. Pire, sa Jeep garée devant chez lui.

« Fils de… »

Un jeudi matin, en plus. Le seul jour où il partageait un cours avec Derek et qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec lui dans sa salle de sociopathe. Sûr que ce n'était pas un hasard.

D'un autre côté…dans cette pièce, ça se terminait toujours avec son t-shirt qui volait. Et avec les bleus – plus violets que bleus maintenant – qui recouvraient ses flancs et sa clavicule, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Il y avait autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre : payer pour une dépanneuse et quatre nouveaux pneus.

Il soupira longuement et récupéra son téléphone dans sa poche. Heureusement, Scott avait passé la nuit chez Kira – il s'entendait finalement très bien avec monsieur Yukimura, même si la mère était plus protectrice. Ça lui éviterait d'avoir à expliquer à son meilleur ami comment il avait fait pour abîmer sa précieuse voiture qu'il avait réussi à garder intacte ces deux dernières années.

Mais avant d'appeler un garage, il y avait autre chose à régler. Il sélectionna un contact dans son répertoire, et son ventre se serra étrangement. Puis, au bout de deux sonneries, la voix qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur résonna à son oreille :

_« Stiles ? »_

« Oui…euh, Derek, je suis vraiment désolé de t'embêter avec ça, mais…enfin, je vais pas pouvoir venir ce matin. »

_« Il y a un problème ? »_

L'inquiétude qu'il perçut chez son petit ami le fit sourire malgré lui. Pourtant, la situation n'avait rien d'amusante. Mais Derek était vraiment adorable quand il le voulait…

« Non, enfin si…enfin pas vraiment. » S'embrouilla-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa Jeep

_« Où est-ce que tu es ? »_ Demanda gravement le Hale

« Chez moi, mais… »

_« Ne bouge pas. J'arrive dans moins de dix minutes. »_

« Que…non ! Non, moi ça va ! Je vais partir, là. C'est…Liam, qui va pas très bien. Euh…gastro. Il vomit partout. »

_Pardon, Liam_, pensa Stiles avec une grimace ennuyée.

_« Génial. Et tu vas aller choper ça, du coup ? »_

« Mais non, je tombe pas malade facilement, je suis hyper résistant. Isaac, Kira et Scott doivent absolument aller à leur entraînement, et il a vraiment besoin de médicaments, alors… »

_« Ok, je comprends. Si c'est juste ça…mais je te préviens, gastro ou pas, je te traîne à cette soirée à la con samedi. »_

« Ouais, promis ! Et ça va être cool, tu verras. »

Derek répondit par un grognement à peine étouffé, et Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Bon, je te laisse, du coup. On se voit samedi. » Reprit-il

_« Samedi ? Tu veux pas qu'on se voit avant ? J'ai toute mon après-midi, demain. »_

« C'est très tentant, mais… »

_Mais si je suis seul avec toi je vais arracher ton pull et tu vas arracher le mien, et tu vas comprendre que je te cache quelque chose…_acheva-t-il mentalement.

_« Mais ? » _L'encouragea Derek

« Mais je bosse pas assez, et on est déjà en novembre. Si je veux réussir les exams, j'ai intérêt à m'y mettre, pas vrai ? »

_« Ouais…d'accord, tu as raison. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide… »_

« Tu crois vraiment que j'arriverai à me concentrer avec toi à côté ? » Répondit Stiles avec un petit rire

Il entendit le reniflement amusé de son petit ami et il s'appuya doucement contre sa voiture pour ne pas relancer la douleur de ses côtes, oubliant totalement les pneus crevés.

« Tu me manques… » Souffla-t-il sans réfléchir

_« T'es d'humeur romantique ? »_

_« _Hm. P'tet. Faut bien que quelqu'un le soit. »

Le rire de Derek, clair et un peu moqueur, sonna presque comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Oui, il était décidément d'humeur romantique.

S'ils espéraient faire descendre son moral au plus bas, les enfoirés qui avaient crevé les pneus de son bébé allaient être déçus.

_« Tu veux que je sois romantique ? » _Demanda Derek d'une voix amusée

« Pas tout le temps non plus. Quand j'ai craqué pour toi, tu tirais toujours une tronche pas possible. T'avais pas un mot gentil pour moi. D'ailleurs, tu parlais à peine. »

_« Alors tu veux que je te tire encore une…tronche pas possible ? »_

« Pas besoin de te le demander. Quand tu veux le faire, tu le fais. Et c'est assez marrant, alors change pas ça. Mais si un jour, par hasard, tu prévois un dîner aux chandelles avec du vin français, des fruits et du chocolat fondu…ben tu peux m'inviter, y a des chances que je vienne. »

_« Des chances, c'est tout ? » _

« Ok. Même s'il y a une tempête de neige ou qu'il pleut des météorites, je viendrai. »

_« Dans ce cas, j'y réfléchirai. Mais pour les chandelles, faut pas déconner. »_

« Hm…pas de chandelles alors. »

_« Définitivement pas. »_

Stiles partit dans un éclat de rire, vite rejoint par Derek. A cet instant, il avait presque l'impression que tout était normal, et c'était terriblement agréable.

« Bon, je ne vais pas faire attendre Liam plus longtemps, alors… »

_« Ouais, pas de problème. A samedi. »_

« A samedi. »

L'hyperactif raccrocha avec l'impression désagréable d'un poids tombant sur ses épaules. Il était temps de revenir à la cruelle réalité.

**XXX**

« On va vous éclater avec Kira, tu vas voir. »

« Ah ouais ? Dans mes souvenirs, t'étais un peu à chier au bowling. »

« Dans mes souvenirs, t'étais mon meilleur ami. »

Scott croisa ses bras sur son torse et s'enfonça sur son siège. Même avec son regard fixé sur la route, Stiles devinait sans peine l'air boudeur de son passager, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« Allez, détends-toi Scotty, c'est pas grave si t'es nul. » Railla-t-il encore

« Fais gaffe Stiles, faudrait pas que je fasse malencontreusement tomber une boule sur ton pied. »

L'hyperactif s'esclaffa et jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, juste le temps de le voir tenter de réprimer son sourire.

Ce soir, Stiles était de bonne humeur. Sa Jeep était de nouveau fonctionnelle, et il s'apprêtait à passer une soirée entouré de ses amis et de Derek. Alors même si son compte était allégé de quatre cents dollars, qu'il craignait le moindre contact un peu trop prononcé qui pourrait appuyer sur ses bleus et qu'il s'attendait déjà au pire pour la semaine qui arrivait, il était définitivement de bonne humeur.

« Alors, tu vas faire comment pour annoncer ça à Isaac et Liam ? » Demanda soudainement Scott d'une voix intéressée

Stiles lui lança un regard en coin et haussa un sourcil.

« Leur annoncer quoi ? »

« Bah, tu sais. Pour Derek et toi. »

« Ah, ça…ouais, euh…on n'en n'a pas vraiment parlé. Derek avait accepté que je leur dise y a un moment, mais j'ai pensé qu'ils s'en doutaient déjà, alors…je sais pas, j'ai rien prévu. Ils vont bien le voir à un moment ou à un autre. »

Scott hocha simplement la tête, mais il était clair qu'il s'était attendu à une autre réponse. Stiles pianota nerveusement des doigts sur son volant. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, prévenir Isaac et Liam – il se doutait que Scott avait déjà mis Kira au courant – avait vraiment été sa dernière préoccupation. En fait, il se demandait surtout comment il allait devoir dire bonjour à son petit ami, en arrivant. Déjà, il n'avait jamais eu de vraie discussion avec Malia à ce sujet, et il était déjà mal à l'aise à l'idée d'embrasser Derek devant elle. Si en plus Isaac et Liam étaient là pour les regarder avec des yeux ronds…mieux valait faire profil bas au début. Ils finiraient bien par comprendre…

**XXX**

Arrivé sur le parking, Stiles gara sa Jeep adorée à côté d'une superbe Camaro noire qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Un peu plus loin, éclairés par les lumières de l'immense enseigne, Derek, Malia et Cora se tenaient devant l'entrée du bowling.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'hyperactif lorsqu'il aperçut son petit ami, fixant le sol avec attention, les bras croisés sur son torse et les sourcils froncés. Tellement lui.

« Derek a l'air en forme ! » Plaisanta Scott

« Peut-être qu'il est aussi doué que toi au bowling. » Répondit Stiles d'une voix amusée – ce qui lui valut de se faire pousser en avant par son meilleur ami

Il ne protesta pas et continua à avancer avec un petit rire satisfait, jusqu'au moment où les Hale les remarquèrent enfin. Cora leur adressa un grand signe de la main tandis que Malia s'était mise à sourire de toutes ses dents. Pour ne pas changer, Derek avait seulement levé les yeux vers eux – ou plutôt vers Stiles – et un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus étirait à peine ses lèvres.

« On est en retard ? » Demanda Scott en arrivant à leur hauteur

« Pas du tout… » Commença Cora avant de lancer un regard narquois à son grand frère « C'est juste que Derek râle et râle encore, mais qu'il ne voudrait surtout pas arriver en retard quand il s'agit de Stiles. Alors on est partis beaucoup plus… »

« La ferme. » L'interrompit Derek d'une voix glaciale « Il y a juste eu moins d'embouteillages que ce que j'avais prévu. »

Cora et Malia levèrent les yeux au ciel dans le même air mi amusé mi désespéré, et Scott cacha ses mains dans les poches de son jean, faisant mine d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Stiles, lui, jeta un regard moqueur à Derek qui lui en rendit un noir. Jamais il ne se lasserait de voir à quel point son petit ami, sous ses faux airs froids et distants, pouvait parfois être susceptible.

« Hé les gars ! »

Par réflexe, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de les appeler – celle d'Isaac. Le jeune homme avançait vers eux tout sourire, accompagné d'un Liam visiblement enthousiaste et d'une Kira plutôt fatiguée. Stiles se fit la remarque qu'il devrait vraiment lui faire un énorme cadeau un jour, pour la remercier de gérer ces deux-là. Ces trois-là, même, avec Scott. Etre la seule fille de l'équipe de crosse ne devait vraiment, vraiment pas être facile…

Dix secondes après, Isaac adressait un clin d'œil tout sauf innocent à Malia et Cora, donnait une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Scott, serrait brièvement Stiles dans ses bras – le mardi, en le revoyant à la fac, il l'avait serré si fort que l'hyperactif avait laissé échapper un cri de douleur qu'il avait difficilement expliqué. Cette fois, il se contenta d'une grimace cachée par l'épaule de son ami. Puis Isaac tendit sa main à Derek…pour se prendre un énorme vent. Le Hale se contenta de le regarder froidement, les bras toujours croisés.

Là, il déconnait vraiment…mal à l'aise, Stiles se glissa discrètement à côté de son petit ami et se racla la gorge bruyamment. Isaac avait laissé retomber sa main, l'air dépité. Mais Derek lui tendit finalement la sienne, le visage insondable, et le bouclé la serra après une courte hésitation.

Autour d'eux, Cora et Malia semblaient sur le point d'éclater de rire, Kira et Liam étaient légèrement en retrait, complètement perdus, et Scott était au moins aussi gêné que son meilleur ami.

« Euh…salut, Derek. » Fit timidement Isaac

« Salut. »

« Bon… » Souffla Stiles en se forçant à sourire pour faire retomber la tension « Et si on y allait ? »

« Ouais, j'ai bien envie de vous montrer qui est le boss ! » S'écria joyeusement Cora en se précipitant vers l'entrée

Au passage, elle adressa un petit clin d'œil à l'hyperactif qui la gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant. Malia suivit sa cousine, passant entre Derek et Isaac pour les séparer avant d'attraper Stiles par la main pour l'emmener à sa suite.

**XXX**

« Quatre quilles ! Malia, t'es sérieuse ?! Tu crois qu'on va gagner comme ça ? »

« Lâche-moi Cora. T'as pas fait un strike non plus… »

« Oui, mais moi j'ai… »

Stiles lâcha la… « _conversation_ » des deux cousines pour se reconcentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était assis à côté de Derek, placé à quelques centimètres d'écart pour la forme. Cependant, à la vue du regard espiègle et du léger sourire en coin qui éclairaient les visages d'Isaac et de Liam – assis sur le banc d'en face – l'hyperactif avait vite compris que ces deux-là n'avaient plus aucun doute quant à sa relation avec le Hale. Enfin, Scott et Kira – qui comme toujours se fixaient niaise-…amoureusement – venaient de quitter leur place pour se diriger vers la piste dont Malia et Cora s'éloignaient. Les deux jeunes filles s'affalèrent à côté de Stiles, la mine boudeuse après leur petite dispute.

« Hé, Stiles, tu vas voir si j'suis nul ! » Lança Scott en attrapant maladroitement une boule de bowling verte

Stiles se pinça l'arête du nez, prêt à exploser de rire, quand son meilleur ami jeta la sphère…qui tomba moins d'un mètre plus loin dans la gouttière. Tout le monde partit du même éclat – sauf Derek qui se contenta d'un reniflement amusé et Kira qui souffla à son petit ami un « _c'est pas grave, tu sais_ » compatissant. Le deuxième coup ne fut pas plus brillant, mais la jolie asiatique fit monter le score du duo McCall-Yukimura grâce à un magnifique strike.

« Bravo, Scotty. Tu m'as impressionné. » Railla Stiles en applaudissant ledit Scotty qui regagnait sa place

Scott le fusilla du regard pour toute réponse et l'hyperactif pouffa une nouvelle fois – tous les deux savaient que c'était de bonne guerre, compte-tenu du fait qu'au lycée, Stiles avait largement été sujet aux moqueries de son meilleur ami à cause de ses _talents_ à la crosse.

« Bon, c'est à nous ! » Fit Stiles en se levant d'un bond

Il s'avança vers la piste, suivi d'un Derek qui aurait sans doute traîné des pieds s'il avait été moins classe, et attrapa une boule un peu trop lourde pour lui qui manqua de l'entraîner avec elle lorsqu'il la lança. Il toucha six quilles – visiblement une prouesse selon Malia et Cora qui l'applaudirent exagérément – et se tourna vers son amant avec un air désolé.

« Pas de strike pour moi. » Dit-il

« Je m'en fiche. » Répondit Derek avec un haussement d'épaule. « Je trouve ce jeu sans intérêt. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, mais il s'était mis à sourire, parce que le Hale venait de lui rappeler qu'il était venu uniquement pour lui. Au final, il fit tomber les quatre dernières quilles et Derek fit un strike sans fournir le moindre effort, plaçant leur équipe en tête.

Puis Liam et Isaac prirent à leur tour place sur la piste, et le bébé de la bande renversa toutes les quilles du premier coup.

« Stiles… »

L'hyperactif, perdu dans sa contemplation pas vraiment discrète de Derek, leva les yeux vers Isaac qui n'avait pas encore joué.

« Tu veux bien m'aider pour ce coup ? » Demanda le bouclé avec un sourire qui lui ressemblait beaucoup – c'est-à-dire dénué de la moindre innocence

« Moi je peux t'aider ! » Intervint Liam en retournant vers les bancs

« Pas possible, je peux pas recevoir un cours d'un bébé joufflu. »

Stiles se mordit la joue, complètement gêné par la situation. Déjà, il avait remarqué que Derek s'était tendu à côté de lui, et puis…Liam avait vraiment l'air déçu. Alors pour s'extirper du banc de l'angoisse – entre Derek à sa gauche, Malia à sa droite et Isaac en face de lui, il l'avait mentalement nommé ainsi – il se leva avec un sourire forcé et se précipita vers la piste.

« Tu sais, Kira, Derek et Liam sont beaucoup plus doués que moi. » Souffla-t-il quand même à Isaac en l'aidant à se placer

« Je suis sûr que quand Derek n'est pas là pour te déconcentrer, t'es meilleur qu'eux. »

« Que…euh…tu…tu vois le point central de la piste ? Place ton pied gauche dans son alignement et… »

Isaac lança la boule sans le laisser terminer et renversa toutes les quilles. Stiles – qui s'était senti rougir comme une gamine – lança un regard dépité au bouclé. Evidemment, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aide au bowling, le Lahey.

« Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de l'aide ? » Soupira Stiles

« T'inquiète mon pote. » Répondit Isaac avec un clin d'œil et un sourire « Je nous rends service à tous les deux. Promis. »

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules, renonçant à comprendre son ami, et se retourna pour rejoindre sa place. Sur les bancs, Kira et Scott semblaient à des années lumières de ce qui venait de se passer, Malia et Cora se chamaillaient encore et Derek fixait Isaac d'un regard mauvais, les bras croisés sur le torse et les sourcils froncés. Et pour la première fois, Liam adoptait exactement la même position que le Hale, sa colère également reportée sur le bouclé.

La soirée commençait bien…

**XXX**

Stiles descendit sa bière gracieusement offerte par le perdant – Scott – grâce à la victoire de l'équipe Stilinski-Hale. Il avait bien besoin d'un peu d'alcool. Il était assis depuis plus d'une heure entre un Derek particulièrement froid et un Isaac particulièrement chaud qui ne cessait pas de lui effleurer la jambe ou la main sous le regard agacé de Liam. Kira et Scott, qui avaient cette fois remarqué le problème, semblaient complètement mal à l'aise. Quant à Malia et Cora, elles ne parlaient presque qu'à Stiles et avaient plus l'air amusées qu'autre chose des œillades assassines que leur cousin lançait à Isaac.

Bon…au moins, l'hyperactif avait peu l'occasion de penser à ce qui l'attendrait à la fac la semaine suivante.

« …enfin voilà. Et toi, Stiles ? Scott m'a parlé d'une Allison, mais toi tu m'as pas dit si t'étais un petit puceau ou… »

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Stiles se mit à rougir violemment. Bordel, Isaac allait vraiment trop loin ! En face de lui, Malia n'était plus du tout, mais alors _du tout_, souriante. Elle avait baissé la tête, complètement gênée. Forcément, s'il y en avait bien une qui savait que Stiles n'était pas vierge, c'était elle…

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » Intervint Derek, le ton glacial

« Hé, du calme Hale, on parle juste entre potes, hein. » Rétorqua Isaac, tout à fait confiant

« Parle d'autre chose. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour apaiser la tension avant que son amant ne s'énerve vraiment, mais Liam le devança, claquant d'un ton acerbe :

« Ouais, change de sujet, Isaac, t'es carrément lourd là. Tout ne tourne pas autour du cul, tu sais ? T'as entendu parler de sentiments, ou comment ça s'passe ? »

Puis il se leva, déposa un billet de dix dollars sur la table et ajouta sans un regard pour Isaac :

« Je suis vraiment crevé, désolé. On se voit lundi. »

« Liam… » Tenta Kira en se levant doucement

« T'inquiète, ça va. J'ai juste besoin d'aller dormir. Ça ira pour rentrer ? »

Kira acquiesça doucement, mais elle avait le même air attristé que Scott, Stiles et Malia. Derek était juste blasé, et Cora, qui passait moins de temps avec eux, ne comprenait qu'à moitié la situation.

« T'es sérieux ? » Demanda Isaac en se levant « Il est même pas minuit, tu vas pas partir maintenant ? »

Stiles et Scott échangèrent le même regard dépité. Isaac ne comprenait vraiment rien…mais l'hyperactif savait par expérience qu'il ne s'agissait pas du genre d'histoire dans lesquelles on pouvait facilement intervenir. Même si le bouclé était le plus gros gaffeur de l'univers, il était son ami au même titre que Liam, et prendre une position était délicat.

Le plus jeune ne répondit même pas, hochant simplement la tête de gauche à droite avant de simplement s'en aller.

« Ça, c'est fait… » Commenta Cora quand Liam disparut derrière la porte

« Depuis quand il est aussi susceptible ? Je lui ai même pas parlé à lui ! » S'écria Isaac

_Depuis qu'il a des sentiments pour toi_, se retint de répondre Stiles. Au fond, il ne pouvait pas blâmer Isaac. Lui, il avait mis plusieurs semaines à capter que son attirance pour Derek était réciproque.

**XXX**

« Désolé, ça s'est beaucoup moins bien passé que prévu. » Soupira Stiles en avançant sur le parking

Derek haussa les épaules, ses mains cachées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

« La soirée va au moins servir à quelque chose. » Répondit-il ensuite avant de s'arrêter net pour se tourner vers les cinq autres

Stiles l'imita, un peu perdu mais curieux. Malia, Cora, Kira, Scott et Isaac s'étaient eux aussi arrêtés, attendant à trois mètres du couple – sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient, d'ailleurs. Puis Derek passa une main chaude dans le dos de Stiles qui hoqueta de surprise, l'attira vers lui et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Décontenancé et d'abord happé par une légère douleur à cause de la main contre un de ses nombreux bleus, l'hyperactif mis plusieurs secondes avant de réagir. Son cerveau s'était mis à tourner à plein régime, essayant de remettre dans l'ordre différents éléments : Derek. Derek qui l'embrassait. Derek qui l'embrassait devant ses amis. Derek qui venait de poser une main possessive sur sa nuque.

Ok.

Il répondit finalement au baiser, profitant pleinement du contact à la fois doux et avide des lèvres de son amant, sans toutefois l'approfondir. Quand Derek le lâcha et s'éloigna légèrement de lui, Stiles ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir fermé, et il remarqua qu'il s'était agrippé à la veste du Hale. Il décrispa ses doigts, fit un pas sur le côté et se racla la gorge avant de lever un regard timide vers ses amis. A côté de lui, Derek fixait sans la moindre gêne un Isaac dont la bouche était entrouverte.

Scott avait baissé les yeux, et même dans la faible lumière qui éclairait le parking, Stiles le devinait rouge comme une tomate. Cora le regardait avec un petit air moqueur, et Kira semblait presque se retenir de rire, sans doute amusée par la réaction de Scott. L'hyperactif tourna la tête vers Malia avec plus d'appréhension, mais la jeune fille lui adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire sincère.

Puis Derek brisa ce moment de gêne intense – pour Stiles – comme s'il voulait le rendre encore plus embarrassant :

« Je me fous de ce que tu ressens pour qui, Lahey. Mais je vais te donner un bon conseil. »

Stiles étouffa un couinement désespéré, s'attendant déjà au pire.

« Si tu veux garder tes mains, évite de les poser sur Stiles. »

Oh bordel. Derek avait vraiment dit ça. En plus, Cora avait explosé de rire et Scott était à deux doigts de la rejoindre. Même Kira et Malia s'étaient mises à sourire de toutes leurs dents. Isaac, lui, c'était une autre histoire. Il avait plus l'air d'un lapin visé par un chasseur, en fait.

« On y va. » Ajouta Derek en faisant un signe de la tête à Malia et Cora

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et saluèrent les autres avant de rejoindre leur aîné – Cora ne manqua pas au passage de donner une tape compatissante sur l'épaule d'Isaac, même si elle se remettait à peine de son fou rire, et de lui glisser à l'oreille « désolée, mon frère n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. ».

« Derek, sérieusement… » Murmura Stiles

« Quoi ? Je le préviens, c'est tout. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Derek lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le faire taire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Fais attention sur la route. »

« Arrête, on dirait mon père. » Grogna Stiles en remettant ses cheveux en place

Le Hale ne releva pas, et il s'éloigna après un simple signe de la main pour Kira et Scott.

« A lundi ! » Lança Malia au petit groupe avant d'embrasser à son tour Stiles sur la joue

« Bon courage avec mon jaloux de frère ! » Pouffa Cora en passant à côté de lui

« Ouais…merci. »

Stiles se retourna pour voir les trois Hale monter dans la Camaro et quitter le parking, une étrange sensation de creux dans le ventre. Celle qu'il avait autrefois quand il n'était pas avec Lydia, et qu'il ressentait maintenant dès que Derek quittait son champ de vision.

Il se retourna ensuite vers ses trois amis restants, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« On devrait peut-être y aller aussi ? » Proposa-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché

**XXX**

Comme Liam était parti plus tôt, Stiles avait déposé Kira chez elle et venait de s'arrêter devant le bâtiment où vivait Isaac. Jusque-là, les quatre passagers avaient surtout parlé de cours et de crosse, évitant ainsi les sujets plus tendus – Hale et Dunbar.

Mais Stiles se sentait toujours mal pour Liam, et aussi un peu pour Isaac après les mots pas vraiment tendres de Derek. Il se tourna vers la banquette arrière qu'Isaac s'apprêtait à quitter, et il prit la parole d'une voix hésitante :

« Euh…je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure…avec Derek. »

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai voulu le faire réagir pour qu'il arrête de faire le coincé avec toi quand on est là, et…en fait, sa réaction était carrément marrante. Mais je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. »

« C'était ça, alors. » Souffla Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel

« C'était super intelligent de faire ça devant Liam. » Commenta Scott avec un air réprobateur

« Devant Liam ? » Répéta Isaac, surpris « Que…quoi, c'est ça qui lui a fait péter un plomb ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'aurait… »

« Tu devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir, pour le coup. » L'interrompit l'hyperactif

Il ne pouvait pas balancer à Isaac une bombe comme « Liam voudrait bien être plus que ton ami ». Il fallait que le bouclé s'en rende compte par lui-même.

« Euh…ouais, réfléchir…d'accord. On en reparle lundi, hein ? »

Scott et Stiles opinèrent d'un signe de tête, dépités par le ton peu convaincu de leur ami. Quand il quitta la voiture, l'hyperactif tourna la clé dans le contact et reprit la route. A côté de lui, il avait remarqué que son meilleur ami s'était mis à sourire. Un sourire moqueur. Alors il décida de le devancer :

« Je veux pas de commentaires sur ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. »

« Tu veux dire le moment où Derek a fait sa crise de jalousie et t'a emballé devant nous tous ? » Répliqua Scott avec un petit rire à peine contenu

« _Pas. De. Commentaires_. »

Scott leva les mains en signe de reddition sans perdre son air amusé, et malgré son ton sérieux, Stiles s'était mis à sourire lui aussi. Derek avait fait une crise de jalousie. Pour lui. Finalement, il avait passé une très bonne soirée.

**XXX**

Stiles était à moitié affalé sur son bureau, bercé par les paroles de Peter. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assisté à son cours depuis une éternité. Par chance, ce lundi-là, _monsieur_ Hale avait décidé de se concentrer de nouveau sur la poésie – de loin le type de littérature que Stiles préférait. Du coup, il pouvait même passer au-dessus du fait que son professeur de littérature/beau-père ne cessait de le regarder avec un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Le Temps dira, sans plus: Je te l'avais bien dit. Nul ne peut prévoir l'avenir, et cependant… »

_Comme je t'aime plus que je ne saurais le dire, ah, je te l'apprendrais, si je pouvais le raconter. _Acheva mentalement Stiles. Il avait toujours adoré W.H Auden, et le poème de ce jour résonnait d'une façon particulière à ses oreilles.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le cours prenait fin et la classe se vidait. L'hyperactif resta à sa place – pour une fois, il ne cherchait pas à s'échapper le plus vite possible de la salle. Il attendit qu'il ne reste plus que Peter, occupé à fouiller dans son sac, et lui-même pour se rendre au bureau du professeur.

« Monsi-… »

« Peter. » Le coupa le patriarche Hale avec un sourire en levant les yeux vers lui. « Comment vas-tu, Stiles ? »

« Bien, merci. Mieux que la semaine dernière. Je suis désolé d'avoir raté un cours. »

« C'était vide sans mon meilleur étudiant, mais si tu vas mieux, c'est le principal. »

Stiles répondit par un sourire timide et s'apprêta à quitter la classe lorsque la main de Peter se posa sur son épaule.

« Stiles. Merci encore pour tout ce que tu fais pour mes enfants, particulièrement pour Derek. »

« Je…je ne…fais rien de particulier. » Balbutia-t-il, pris au dépourvu

« Tu plaisantes ? L'ambiance n'a jamais été aussi bonne chez nous, et Derek semble…comment dire ? Libéré…_heureux_. Je ne doute pas une seconde que c'est grâce à toi. J'ai remarqué que les Stilinski ont un impact très positif sur les Hale. »

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris que le lien entre les deux familles soit évoqué. Est-ce que Peter avait deviné qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas le premier Stilinski à rencontrer les Hale ? Oui, sans aucun doute…

« Je…suppose qu'on parlera de ça quand on aura plus de temps. » Souffla-t-il à mi-voix

L'adulte acquiesça.

« Evidemment. Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu chez nous, alors nous aurons tout le temps de parler. »

L'hyperactif se détendit étrangement, comme si un poids venait d'être retiré de ses épaules. Etait-ce le contact et le sourire paternel de Peter ? Le fait d'entendre qu'il était réellement bénéfique à Derek ?

En fait, peu importait.

« Merci beaucoup. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que Derek aille bien. » Dit-il avec un sourire sincère

Peter le lâcha, le regard empli de reconnaissance. Après un signe de tête entendu, Stiles quitta la classe d'un pas plus léger. Il allait retrouver ses amis, voir son petit ami, et le reste était presque secondaire.

Il longea le couloir et descendit les escaliers, libéré de la douleur qui lui tordait les entrailles dès qu'il avançait seul dans l'université depuis quelques jours.

Austen disait qu'il fallait bien que les vents soufflent de quelque part et expliquer que les feuilles pourrissent.

Alors il fallait bien que les choses ne soient pas toujours simples et qu'un jour, s'il s'était trompé en prenant la décision d'affronter ça tout seul, le temps lui dise « je te l'avais bien dit ». En attendant, il avancerait.

Arrivé dans le hall, il accéléra le pas, conduit par une irrépressible envie de retrouver ceux qu'il aimait, même ce gaffeur aveugle d'Isaac. Et c'est là qu'il aperçut, accompagné de Matt, le blond qui en avait après Derek. Il le fixait, un air qu'il voulait sans doute mauvais sur le visage. Mais Stiles s'en fichait. Il continua sa route, affrontant le regard la tête haute, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

* * *

Alors, comme d'habitude, je réponds à vos reviews en fin de chapitre. Je voudrais particulièrement vous remercier cette fois ci, parce que vous avez été vingt-cinq à me laisser un petit (ou graaaaand) mot, et ça fait vraiment très, très plaisir. Inutile de préciser que c'est ultra-motivant :)

Allez, c'est parti !

**Maeva Cerise** : Nooon ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas allée jusqu'à perforer un organe à Stiles en mode hémorragie interne, il en bave assez dans la série en ce moment haha x) J'écris cette fic, mais je ne sais pas non plus si mon Stiles prend la bonne décision :p On verra en fonction du dénouement :) Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**La Dictateuse** : Alors comme ça je te fais chier ? Tu veux te battre, petit hobbit ? J't'attends à la sortie moi ! (à la sortie de quoi, je sais pas…) Sinon, je crois pas que Newt arrivera à la rescousse, même si d'un côté j'aimerais bien, on va laisser la place au Sterek pour cette fic xD Je terminerai bien sur le mariage de Liam et d'Isaac, mais tu te souviens, le camion, le rabbin, tout ça tout ça :/ Ouaip, les méchants sont de TW (Matt c'est bien la saison 2), sauf Ian, c'est le mélange entre deux personnages de Shameless dont un qui s'appelle Ian (wtf ?), mais je crois que je te l'avais déjà dit x) « Non et puis, avec la tronche de Derek on se doute qu'il a fait chier du monde avant »…tu m'as tuée xD S'pèce de papaye tarée, va ! Je te dis quand même merci pour ta review, mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime !

**Skouare Enix** : Ton avatar est trop mignon :3 Pour revenir à la fic, t'inquiète, en général je poste plus régulièrement x) Le mois d'août, c'était un peu particulier pour moi. Bref, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent :D Je note tes théories haha, elles sont très bonnes x) Et ton « IIPSB » m'a juste achevée xD Ouais, le true alpha tout ça tout ça x') Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a bien faite rire :3

**RedCattleya** : Alors comme ça on change de pseudo, racaille ! :D Merci merci merci, je vais bientôt faire appel à toi je crois, encore deux ou trois chapitres, tu sais pourquoi haha :) Merci encore :D

**Agathenoel51.02** : Waouh, fils de chien, c'est bien dit x) Tu l'as dit, Isaac et Liam sont longs à la détente…enfin, surtout Isaac, maintenant. Mais les choses vont bientôt bouger pour eux comme pour Stiles et Derek :) merci beaucoup !

**Wm2** : Merci ! :D Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour en apprendre plus sur les « mystères de Derek » :p mais ça viendra !

**Kaneko Etsioay** : Alors quoi que tu aies eu il y a presque un mois (désoléééée), j'espère que ça s'est bien passé, et je suis vraiment contente d'apprendre que mon chapitre t'a remonté le moral :D J'ai une forte tendance à avancer à tâtons quand j'écris, mais pour le coup, là j'ai bien tout prévu (heureusement, sinon je crois que je finirais par m'embrouiller), et j'espère que ça tiendra la route :) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, c'est juste adorable. Merci merci merci !

**Audelie** : Haha c'était vraiment pas un cliffhanger pour moi, mais dit comme ça…x) Avec la dernière demi-saison, impossible que ma fic te fasse plus peur maintenant, je crois ! Je note toujours tes théories, elles sont intéressantes :p J'espère que ma version te plaira, du coup. Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**Toonette** : Merci pour ces compliments ! ) Je suis désolée, mais je crois que Stiles n'est pas près de tout dire haha x) Merci encore :D

**Wendy05 **: Haaa contente que tu valides aussi le Lisaac ! Il va falloir x) Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce que je fais des personnages, c'est rassurant ! Promis, il y aura des moments Lisaac à venir (prochain chapitre, je crois bien !). Merci à toi :D

**Fansterek** : Merci ! Je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer, de ne pas être trop méchante. Mais j'y arrive rarement ! Haha à bientôt :D

**SquareCup** : Tu avais pas vu venir le Lisaac ? XD J'aurais au moins surpris une personne :p Tant mieux si tu es pour, alors ! Et merci beaucoup ! :D

**Julia13verseau** : Euh…je ne peux pas te dire ça x) Mais un jour, sûrement :p Merci !

**Riah021101** : Roh c'est trop mignon ! Je suis trop contente que le simple fait de poster te fasse sourire :D Même si tes parents ont peut-être trouvé ça bizarre haha. C'est assez drôle en fait parce que vous avez toutes des théories différentes sur ce que Derek a pu faire, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues ! Tu as écris alors ? :D Et tu vas poster ? Je suis doublement contente de t'avoir motivé ! C'est la consécration pour moi ) Merci beaucoup, vraiment, tu es super :)

**Misew** : Oui, Stiles est tout à fait…cornichon x) Je valide complètement le « mimi-mignons », aussi ! Eh, tu crois que Stiles pourrait genre m'attaquer en justice ? Parce que j'ai pas les moyens moi, je suis étudiante :0 Je vais me renseigner…quoique, Davis est toujours là, alors ça doit être bon. Sinon, tu penses que ça serait de trop, un Lisaac ? Nan parce que j'attends ton approbation ! Allez, merci beaucoup :D

**DianeMoon **: Tu me hais ? Genre vraiment vraiment ? Je suis pas si méchante ! :O

**M** : Eh bien merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de le faire cette fois :D Je suis toujours super contente de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs ! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours, merci encore ! :D

**Freddyman** : Waouh, ça c'est une longue review haha ! Mouhaha tu as pensé à un éventuel frère pour Erica ? Pas con ! Sinon, Liam et Stiles en mode infidélité ?! Haha, je ne sais pas si je me risquerais aussi loin x) Et pour Scott…hm…à voir ! Je te promets pas une fic de 24'000'000 mots, mais je vais faire mon possible si tu l'aimes autant…en plus, je voudrais pas que tu fasses une overdose de glace et tout et tout ! Breeeef, merci pour ta review, je me suis bien marrée :p

**Drayy** : Haha tu as bien résumé la situation x) Merci beaucoup, à bientôt )

**Sanga36** : Ouais, bon, dit comme ça, c'est vrai que ça paraît facile de lancer « ne stresse pas » ! Il va forcément y avoir du mouvement dans les prochains chapitres, mais pour le coup, j'ai presque été sympa pour celui-là, non ? :p En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant, c'est très motivant, alors merci beaucoup !

**Allima **: Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de ne rien dire à Derek, moi la première je crois x) Mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que les petits moments plus légers des chapitres te font rire malgré le reste un peu plus lourd :) J'essaie de garder un certain équilibre, parce que mon but n'était pas de faire déprimer avec ma fic, au contraire x) Et je suis pareille que toi avec Harry Potter, alors je comprends totalement :p Voilà voilà, merci pour ta review :D

**Stereck** : Oooh c'est trop gentil, merci ! C'est toujours très très cool de compter une fan de plus :D Alors tu es la bienvenue ici :p Merciiiii beaucoup !

**Grimmy **: Alors là, je suis carrément honorée d'avoir écrit le premier Sterek que tu lis ! Si en plus ça te plaît autant, je suis doublement ravie :D J'espère continuer dans cette voie alors, même si ouais, Stiles est énervant à ne rien dire haha :p Merci beaucoup :)

**ARnoFool **: Tu as de la chance, je crois que tu as lu le dernier chapitre quelques jours avant que je poste celui-là seulement x) En tout cas, je suis contente que tu approuves et soutiennes mes idées, c'est hyper motivant :D Merci !

**Papuche-chan** : Licooooooooooorne ! Tu crois que je suis aussi flippante que toi ? C'est un tel honneur, je te jure, j'en ai la larme à l'œil…et tu m'as grillée, je veux aller fixer avec toi Dylan et Thomas pendant qu'ils dorment :( Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça de la drague, mais tu es partante ? Attends…tu restes sur le tout premier blond, c'est ça ? Non mais je te rassure, on se tape de lui xD Garrett est plus important x) Ha, et Ian c'est con, mais j'avais pas d'idée alors j'ai fait un mixte de deux personnages de Shameless dont un s'appelle Ian…et voilà. Le truc le plus débile du monde, quoi. Sinon, tu m'as entendu crier très fort depuis Paris « tu sors ! » quand tu as sorti le truc du hot-dog ? :D Je rigole ma papuche, j'te kiffe bien, merci pour ta review pailletée !

M'voilà mes haricots magiques, puissiez-vous me pardonner pour l'attente et la longueur de ce chapitre !


	19. Bluff

Non, non, je ne suis toujours pas morte…et oui, je vous présente mes excuses pour le retard que je prends dans mes publications.

Pour ma défense, j'ai un peu manqué de temps ces dernières semaines, et ça ne va pas s'arranger avec ma rentrée demain et ma nouvelle fic en cours (Fandom **Maze Runner**, parce qu'on sait bien pourquoi on s'est intéressés aux œuvres de James Dashner à la base…), mais je compte bien terminer celle-là !

M'voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Liam sursauta et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. En apercevant Isaac, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, il fronça les sourcils et se détourna aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu es là aussi, non ? »

Le plus âgé sentit son cœur se serrer. Depuis quand son ami employait ce ton acerbe à son égard ?

« Je suis là parce que je t'ai cherché dans à peu près toute la fac, et qu'il ne restait que les vestiaires, alors… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ? »

Isaac baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Liam n'avait jamais été aussi froid. Assis sur un des bancs de la salle, il ne le regardait même pas. Ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il était ainsi, ignorant ses messages et ses appels, mais il n'en fallait pas davantage au bouclé pour ressentir une sensation de manque terrible. Depuis les premiers jours, il avait tissé un lien spécial avec le plus jeune de la bande. A tel point qu'il s'était interrogé plus d'une fois sur ses sentiments à son égard…et qu'il avait préféré se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'amitié. Il ne voulait pas perdre Liam, et en amour, il gâchait toujours tout. Alors si malgré ses efforts, il foutait ce qu'ils avaient en l'air…

La gorge serrée par l'appréhension, il tenta de réfléchir à la réponse la moins maladroite possible, puis il se lança d'une petite voix :

« Parce que lundi, c'est le jour où on mange tous ensemble…Scott, Kira, Stiles et Malia sont là, et…enfin, ça serait cool que tu viennes aussi. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Tu pourrais quand même venir, juste pour… »

Liam soupira bruyamment, se leva et fit volte-face avant de se précipiter vers Isaac, l'air clairement agacé. Malgré son stress grandissant, le plus âgé ferma la porte derrière lui et attendit sans broncher, jusqu'à ce que son ami ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je n'y arrive plus, Isaac. »

« Tu…tu n'arrives plus à quoi ? »

« A faire semblant que je m'en fiche ! A t'écouter parler de ces filles et…et de ces mecs que tu t'envoies alors que…putain, je suis sûr que s'ils n'avaient pas été en couple, tu aurais déjà tenté ta chance avec Kira, ou Malia, ou…Stiles, et… »

Liam fit une pause, à bout de souffle, et passa des mains tremblantes sur son visage. Isaac, lui, restait résolument silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi penser…et il comprenait encore moins où le plus jeune voulait en venir. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie, et que voir son ami dans cet état le rendait malade.

« Liam, je…j'ai compris que j'ai dit une connerie, samedi. Je vois bien que quelque chose a changé, mais si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a… »

« Ce qu'il y a… » Souffla Liam avec un regard humide de larmes « C'est que j'ai envie d'être un peu plus que l'ami d'un gars qui regarde tout le monde, sauf moi. »

Isaac encaissa le coup comme s'il avait reçu un poing dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, il écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Alors c'était ça…c'était pour ça que Liam avait ce regard à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait parler de ses conquêtes d'un soir.

Le plus jeune s'éloigna de lui, retrouvant sa place vers les casiers du vestiaire avec une mine infiniment triste.

« Est-ce que tu peux partir, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux

« Liam, je… »

« Pitié Isaac. Je me sens tellement con, là. J'ai l'impression de parler comme une fille de soap opera et…et j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul. »

Isaac baissa la tête à son tour, décontenancé et dépité. Il avait était terriblement aveugle, et il avait réussi à blesser Liam.

« Je suis désolé… » Murmura-t-il

Puis il se força à faire volte-face, et il quitta les vestiaires.

**XXX**

Jeudi. On était jeudi et il ne s'était toujours rien passé. Enfin, rien concernant le blond et sa petite bande à la con. Mais comme rien ne tournait jamais rond pour Stiles, Isaac et Liam n'étaient pas venus lundi midi, et ils avaient continué à s'éviter le reste de la semaine. Scott, Kira et l'hyperactif comptaient donc sur la soirée du samedi soir pour obliger ces deux-là à affronter la réalité, cette chose compliquée par les sentiments.

En somme, la situation n'était pas si désespérée que ça. Quoique... En fait, si, tout craignait. Au moment où Stiles sentait sa relation avec Derek devenir vraiment sérieuse, il était contraint de s'éloigner de lui. Parce que s'il lui parlait trop, s'il cédait aux propositions de son sublime petit ami…il se retrouverait vite délesté de son pull, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'exhiber les hématomes jaunâtres qui recouvraient encore ses côtes. La douleur était plus ou moins passée, et il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois ou quatre jours à tenir avant de voir les bleus disparaître. Cependant, il n'en pouvait déjà plus de prétexter une charge de travail importante et une fatigue que Derek allait finir par croire chronique à chaque fois qu'il craignait d'être démasqué. A côté, Scott n'avait pas manqué de remarquer sa baisse de morale évidente, et il était plus qu'épuisé de fuir les questions de son meilleur ami.

Alors, même s'il ne les avait pas revus depuis le lundi précédent, Stiles détestait un peu plus chaque jour les enfoirés qui l'avaient blessé.

Mais ce jeudi-là, alors qu'il se traînait dans le couloir de l'atelier de peinture, partagé entre la frustration immense et le bonheur qu'allait représenter la compagnie de son petit ami, il réalisa bien vite que lesdits enfoirés ne seraient pas l'unique problème du jour.

« Euh…Derek ? » Fit-il d'une petite voix timide

Derek était apparu à l'angle du couloir – sortant de toute évidence de sa salle sur demande – et il avançait vers lui d'un pas rapide, l'air réellement énervé. Stiles s'immobilisa par réflexe et attendit au milieu du couloir désert, complètement perdu, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné arrive à sa hauteur, l'attrape par le poignet et fasse volte-face.

« Hé qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » S'écria l'hyperactif en se laissant tirer en avant

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Répondit Derek d'une voix glaciale

Stiles avala sa salive, le rythme cardiaque déjà accéléré par le stress.

« De…de quoi ? »

Mais Derek ne répondit pas, et il ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa salle de sociopathe avant de le pousser à l'intérieur. Déstabilisé et angoissé, le plus jeune s'agrippa au petit bureau toujours abandonné au milieu de la pièce et ferma les yeux en entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure.

Etait-il possible que le Hale ait découvert la vérité ? Sinon, pourquoi serait-il aussi énervé ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Est-ce qu'il allait se faire quitter ? Et les gars penseraient-ils qu'il avait tout avoué lui-même ? Si c'était le cas, alors ils se vengeraient, et…

« Stiles. »

Stiles sursauta mais se laissa guider par les mains chaudes qui venaient de se poser sur ses hanches, et il se retourna. Le nez de son amant effleura le sien et un souffle caressa agréablement son visage, lui arrachant un léger frisson avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux pour profiter des lèvres appuyées sur les siennes.

Derek l'embrassait…donc il ne le quittait pas. Le poids douloureux dans son ventre perdit un peu de sa lourdeur, mais même lorsque la langue de l'aîné rencontra l'extrémité de la sienne, il ne se détendit pas entièrement. Pourtant, il répondit au baiser, trop heureux de retrouver la chaleur du Hale pour laisser ses angoisses l'emporter définitivement. Il glissa des mains fébriles jusque dans la nuque de son amant et retourna à la conquête de ses lèvres après avoir laissé s'échapper un souffle rauque. Mais, alors qu'il se sentait prêt à mettre la peur de côté pour profiter un peu plus de l'instant, Derek lâcha ses hanches, rompit le baiser et fit un pas en arrière, coupant tout contact. Il avait récupéré sa mine énervée et semblait maintenant complètement perdu.

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer, et il avança prudemment sa main vers le visage de son amant. Comme il s'y était presque attendu, l'aîné le stoppa en saisissant son poignet. Physiquement, il ne le blessait pas, mais psychologiquement l'hyperactif se sentait à deux doigts d'imploser.

« Derek… » Souffla-t-il « Il faut que tu me dises… »

« Non, c'est à toi de parler. » L'interrompit fermement Derek « Tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Stiles faillit grimacer en entendant sa propre voix trembler – il y avait plus convaincant. D'ailleurs, sa réponse sembla énerver un peu plus son copain.

« Depuis samedi, je t'ai croisé deux fois dans les couloirs. C'est tout. La semaine dernière, c'était à peu près la même histoire, et je dois admettre que je ne te suis plus, là. »

« Je…enfin…tu sais, les examens… »

« Sont dans plus d'un mois, et tu n'en parlais jamais, avant. Je sais que la fac ce n'est pas ton truc, que tu fais juste ça…en attendant. Et là, tu décides de devenir incroyablement studieux au point de ne plus sortir ? »

Stiles baissa les yeux, terriblement mal à l'aise. Derek avait raison, son excuse ne tenait pas cinq minutes. Ces deux dernières semaines, il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps à traîner n'importe où pour photographier n'importe quoi qu'à adresser la parole à son amant.

« Stiles, je… » Reprit Derek d'un ton plus doux, hésitant « Je ne suis pas très démonstratif et je sais que tu as dû t'accrocher pour qu'on en arrive là mais…maintenant, je tiens à toi, et je sens que je te perds. »

Cette fois, le plus jeune leva un regard affolé vers le Hale.

« Tu ne me perds pas _du tout_ ! » S'empressa-t-il de répondre avec conviction « Je suis désolé, tu as raison, je déconne vraiment depuis dix jours, mais je ne veux pas que tu penses…moi aussi je tiens à toi. Je…je vais me rattraper. »

_Dès que je n'aurais plus ces foutus hématomes_, compléta-t-il mentalement. La bien nommée bande de cons avait parfaitement calculé son coup en s'en prenant physiquement à lui…mais au lieu de soupirer, Stiles préféra se réjouir que Derek ne soit pas au courant pour eux. Parce que depuis dix jours, il n'avait pas fait qu'éviter son amant. Il avait aussi passé la plupart de son temps à supporter tant bien que mal la peur qui lui tordait ventre à l'idée que le moindre faux pas pourrait coûter à l'un de ses amis. Puis son soulagement momentané s'évapora.

« Stiles, si tu te sens menacé par quelqu'un, tu dois me le dire. Je n'ai pas envie d'être sur ton dos, de t'étouffer, et encore moins de me comporter comme si j'étais ton père mais…j'ai besoin de savoir que tu me le dirais. »

Stiles entrouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, hébété. Derek avait ce regard particulier…comme s'il savait quelque chose. Finalement, il lutta pour ne pas baisser la tête et répondit à mi-voix :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de ça ? Et si ça arrivait…pourquoi est-ce que je cacherais quelque chose comme ça ? »

Le Hale évita son regard un instant, juste assez pour que l'hyperactif comprenne que cette discussion n'arrivait pas par hasard.

« Je te parle de ça parce que j'ai des raisons d'avoir peur que ça arrive. »

Stiles sentit son cœur regagner en vitesse. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ce que Derek aborde ce sujet.

« Il…il m'est arrivé certaines choses au lycée, avec certains gars. » Reprit l'aîné d'une voix hésitante « Et…ce matin, en arrivant à la fac, j'ai croisé un de ces mecs et…il m'a dit qu'il était juste inscrit ici, qu'il avait tourné la page sur notre passé commun et qu'il venait simplement étudier mais… »

Il marqua une pause, le regard toujours fuyant.

« Mais ? » L'encouragea Stiles

« Mais je connais ce type, je sais qu'il est rancunier et je pense sincèrement qu'il est complètement taré. Peut-être qu'il va juste essayer de s'en prendre à moi, mais peut-être qu'il va vouloir m'atteindre par des moyens détournés, et… »

« Et je suis un moyen détourné. »

Derek hocha légèrement la tête, et un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de Stiles. Depuis le début de cette histoire, il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de dire à son amant qu'il était déjà en train d'être utilisé.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi _ce type_ t'en veut ? » Demanda-t-il calmement

« Disons qu'il m'a cherché, qu'il a merdé et qu'il ne supporte pas que j'ai gagné. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, de…enfin, peu importe. Je te promets que je n'ai voulu blesser personne, et que j'ai fait ce qui me semblait être approprié. »

Stiles acquiesça simplement, déçu de ne pas en apprendre plus, mais rassuré par ces simples mots… parce qu'il croyait Derek.

« Alors si quelqu'un venait te parler…si un blond d'à peu près mon âge, Garrett, venait te… »

« Oui, j'ai compris. J'appellerai le prince Hale au secours. » Fit Stiles avec un mince sourire

Mais ledit prince Hale ne s'amusa pas de son surnom et son visage se fit plus dur.

« Sérieusement, Stiles. Je suis peut-être simplement parano, mais si Garrett n'a pas changé, il serait tout à fait capable de s'en prendre à toi, à Cora, à Malia ou à Erica. Et je sais qu'il est très fort pour faire croire à ses victimes qu'en parlant, elles signeraient leur arrêt de mort. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Etrangement, le sol était redevenu très attrayant aux yeux de Stiles. Bien plus que les prunelles vertes qui le fixaient avec inquiétude.

Garrett, alors…c'était le prénom du blond à l'origine de toute cette merde. Le gars qui l'avait ouvertement menacé de s'en prendre à Scott s'il parlait. Et maintenant, son amant venait lui dire que c'était du bluff, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Stiles soupira et passa une main dans sa nuque, incapable de déterminer ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que tout s'arrête, qu'il se focalise sur son couple et sur ses amis sans se soucier du reste. Peut-être qu'en avouant tout à Derek, là, maintenant, c'est ce qui se produirait.

Et peut-être qu'il arriverait quelque chose à l'un de ses amis et qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

« Stiles ? »

« Ça va…je suis juste un peu…euh…surpris. »

« Tu as peur ? »

Oui, il était mort de peur. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où Garrett irait, et il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Pourtant, il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Puis un bras passa dans son dos et une main se nicha dans ses cheveux en bataille, le ramenant avec douceur contre le torse de son amant. Il inspira le parfum terriblement enivrant, bercé par la sensation d'être exactement là où il devait être.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura Derek

« C'est bon, c'est pas si terrible. » Souffla Stiles en s'agrippant à la veste du Hale « Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé tomber pour ça, toi, hein ? »

« Non. »

Stiles ferma les yeux et se cala un peu plus contre Derek. Depuis que tout avait commencé, il n'avait jamais autant envisagé de lui dire la vérité. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer, et il faisait confiance à son amant. Oui, il _devait_ lui dire. Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste rattraper le temps qu'il n'avait pas passé avec lui.

« Hé, tu veux vraiment aller au cours de Reedus ? » Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux

« Autre chose en tête ? »

Stiles pinça ses lèvres en pensant qu'il aurait volontiers proposé au Hale de s'adonner à des activités pas spécialement chrétiennes sur le canapé défoncé, mais il n'avait pas franchement envie que Derek apprenne pour…_Garrett_ de cette façon.

« Bah…on pourrait juste se caler ici et…et tu sais quoi, j'ai mon appareil photo. »

L'aîné le lâcha, s'éloigna d'un pas et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas être pris en photo. »

« Mais… »

« Non. Mais je veux bien voir celles que tu as prises ces derniers jours. »

Stiles eut une petite moue déçue mais acquiesça quand même – si Derek s'intéressait à ce qu'il aimait, c'était déjà ça, et puis un jour il finirait par accepter d'être photographié.

« Au fait, tu viens samedi. »

Ah oui, samedi…la nouvelle soirée chez les Hale – bien évidemment proposée et organisée par Erica – à laquelle Scott, Cora et Malia comptaient bien le traîner.

« Ça sonnait pas comme une question. » S'amusa Stiles en suivant l'aîné jusqu'au canapé

« Ç'en était pas une. »

L'hyperactif soupira exagérément mais s'installa sans ronchonner entre les jambes du Hale, ronronnant presque de plaisir en sentant les lèvres chaudes parcourir sa nuque.

« Tu sais qu'il va quand même falloir qu'on parle de samedi soir à un moment ou à un autre… » Susurra-t-il en se tournant pour embrasser la joue de Derek

« Hm, quoi ? On a gagné la partie, t'as rien à me reprocher. »

Stiles pouffa discrètement mais évita un nouvel assaut passionné de Derek, un peu pour le punir mais surtout pour le faire grogner. Il s'en amusait maintenant, mais quand l'histoire avec Garrett serait réglée – cette perspective l'enchantait particulièrement – il faudrait qu'il « réconcilie » Derek et Isaac…mais pour le moment, il se contenta de libérer son esprit de toute préoccupation et cala son dos contre le torse de son amant, appareil photo à la main.

**XXX**

Stiles sortait de trois heures d'économie particulièrement lourdes et il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et dormir jusqu'à la soirée du lendemain. Mais bien évidemment, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu pour lui. Alors quand il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, il manqua de peu de percuter un blond dont la tête lui revenait très moyennement.

« Garrett. » Grogna-t-il en reculant d'un pas

Il eut d'abord le réflexe de faire volte-face – il n'était pas franchement chaud pour se faire tabasser ou voir son appareil photo être broyé – mais il tomba nez à nez avec Matt.

« Evidemment… » Soupira-t-il

Le couloir n'était pas vide, mais avec les fausses têtes d'anges que tiraient ces deux-là, Stiles n'était pas prêt d'être secouru par un autre étudiant. Il inspira profondément mais discrètement et se retourna vers le blond et son petit sourire satisfait.

« Tu connais mon nom. » Nota Garrett « C'est bien de moi dont Derek t'a parlé hier matin, alors. C'est assez flatteur. »

« Parce que vous me suivez ? »

En fait, ça n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Mais l'idée que cette bande d'enfoirés l'épiait sans arrêt l'horripilait.

« Il faut dire que tu es assez distrayant. Alors, est-ce que ton petit ami t'a raconté l'histoire de notre petit différend ? »

« Non, et je m'en tape. »

« Si tu le prends comme ça, Stiles…je dois quand même te féliciter. Tu n'as pas craqué. Derek n'est pas venu, donc j'en conclus que tu ne lui as rien dit. »

Garrett s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras sur son torse. L'hyperactif détestait l'air qu'il arborait naturellement…comme si tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Et c'était sûrement le cas, mais jusqu'à maintenant seulement.

« Du coup, on dirait que tu es partant pour nous suivre sans faire d'histoire. » Ajouta le blond avec un clin d'œil

« Non. » Répondit catégoriquement Stiles en s'éloignant de lui « Je ne vous suis nulle part, ni aujourd'hui, ni un autre jour. Je vais le dire à Derek et à mes amis. Je vais arrêter de te donner ton petit pouvoir ridicule. »

Il referma ses poings, la gorge serrée par l'appréhension. Il était déterminé à parler, mais la réaction de la bande adverse l'effrayait, parce qu'il ne savait pas encore jusqu'où ils étaient capables d'aller. En face de lui, Garrett soupira et s'approcha de Matt qui ne lâchait pas l'hyperactif des yeux.

« Tu sais, Stiles…que tu lui dises ou pas, je vais atteindre mon but. Le résultat sera le même pour moi, mais pas pour toi. Non…toi, si tu l'ouvres, je vais te donner des raisons de pleurer. »

Du bluff. Ce n'était que ça. Que du bluff. Derek lui avait bien dit que cette enflure tirait son pouvoir de ses victimes. Il ne devait pas flancher. Alors il s'obligea à sourire légèrement, et il se détourna des deux garçons avant de partir sans un mot de plus. Jusqu'au bout du couloir, il avança avec un poids dans le ventre, stressé par l'idée que Garrett allait lui sauter dessus pour l'entraîner dans un endroit désert de l'université. Mais il quitta finalement le bâtiment sans problème et attendit de retrouver sa Jeep – intacte – pour s'autoriser à souffler.

**XXX**

« T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as vraiment l'air anxieux, Stiles…_encore_. »

Stiles lâcha des yeux la maison bondée des Hale pour se concentrer sur son passager, Scott.

« Je le suis. » Admit-t-il

Ce soir, il avait deux bonnes raisons d'être stressé à mort. Tout d'abord, il était déterminé à dire la vérité à propos de Garrett à Derek. Mais avant ça…il dormait chez les Hale, et il comptait _vraiment _rattraper le temps perdu avec son amant.

« Tu sais que je reste ici, après la fête… » Précisa-t-il

Scott fronça les sourcils, long à la détente comme d'habitude. Puis il vira au rouge tomate et Stiles dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

« Ah…euh…bonne chance avec ça…je…Kira doit être arrivée, alors… » Balbutia-t-il avant de s'extirper de la voiture

« Passe une bonne soirée, Scotty. »

L'hyperactif le gratifia d'un sourire innocent et quitta à son tour la Jeep, prêt à se ruer vers la maison pour trouver son amant quand une main s'accrocha au pan de son blazer gris.

« Hé, Stiles ! »

Un peu sous tension, Stiles sursauta mais se reprit aussitôt et répondit à la brève étreinte d'Isaac.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il évasivement

« Non, quelques minutes. J'ai vu ta Jeep, alors… »

« Alors tu t'es bougé de sortir pour fuir Liam. »

Le bouclé grimaça et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les baies vitrées ouvertes.

« Hé attends ! » S'écria Isaac en le rejoignant « Je…je peux pas y aller. Ça serait trop bizarre de lui parler alors qu'on s'est pas calculés de la semaine, et…il traîne avec cette fille, là…Hayden machin truc. »

« Et ça t'énerve, qu'il traîne avec cette Hayden ? »

L'hyperactif s'immobilisa et détailla son ami clairement angoissé avec un certain amusement. On aurait dit lui deux mois plus tôt, quand il rageait en voyant Erica tourner autour de Derek.

« Non…non, pourquoi ça m'énerverait ? »

« Parce que tu as des sentiments pour Liam, peut-être. » Lança Stiles sans détour avant de reprendre d'une voix moins pressée « Ecoute…Scott va passer la soirée avec Kira, Cora et Malia vont sans doute traîner ensemble pour s'engueuler, et moi, je vais rester avec Derek. Et tu sais quoi ? On va tous t'éviter jusqu'à ce que tu lui aies parlé. »

« Mais, c'est… »

« Pour ton bien. Et le sien. Et le nôtre parce que c'est pas facile d'être ami avec deux gars qui se font la gueule au lieu de se sauter dessus. »

« J'ai pas envie de sauter sur Liam… »

Stiles hocha la tête, l'air de dire « mais oui, bien sûr », puis il tapa l'épaule d'Isaac avec compassion et fila avant que son ami ne se remette à râler. Voilà…une bonne chose de faite.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se frayait tant bien que mal entre les étudiants entassés dans le salon qui bougeaient au rythme d'une musique assourdissante. Il parvint à rejoindre Derek, debout dans un coin de la pièce aux côtés d'une Erica habillée court qui semblait parler beaucoup, un verre vide à la main. Quand il croisa les prunelles vertes, son pouls s'accéléra. Le Hale lui souriait – pas d'un sourire éclatant à la colgate, non…d'un sourire…de _Derek_, subtil et ravageur, largement suffisant pour que Stiles se sente encouragé. Il s'avança vers lui, adressa un faible signe de la tête à la blonde qui fit mine de ne pas le voir, et se colla presque à son amant pour pouvoir lui parler malgré le bruit…et aussi parce que c'était assez agréable.

« Je suis venu. » Dit-il en se penchant à son oreille

« Il fallait mieux. »

Venant de Derek, c'était un énorme compliment, alors l'hyperactif déposa discrètement ses lèvres contre la peau douce de son cou. Il sentit son amant frissonner au contact et tenta de cacher sa moue satisfaite en s'éloignant d'un pas. Il constata alors qu'Erica n'était plus dans les parages et aperçut brièvement son meilleur ami collé à une Kira particulièrement radieuse. Au final, la soirée commençait bien. Il se focalisa de nouveau sur son Hale qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard une seule seconde et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas s'être senti aussi léger depuis des siècles. Dans quelques heures, il dirait tout à Derek et mettrait fin à l'angoisse permanente que représentait l'emprise de Garrett. Mais avant ça, il ne ferait qu'un avec son amant pour la première fois. Si dans la foulée Isaac avait l'obligeance de sortir autre chose que ses habituelles conneries à Liam…alors tout serait bientôt parfait.

Porté par un sentiment plus qu'agréable, il s'approcha du plus âgé, posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa délicatement. Sans lâcher les lèvres de Derek, il se remit à sourire en sentant une main se poser sur la chute de ses reins et des doigts s'agripper à son blazer avec possessivité.

Tout allait être parfait. _Trop_ parfait pour lui.

« Stiles ! »

Alors en entendant la voix de Scott, il se retourna avec appréhension, tristement certain que ses espoirs prenaient fin ici.

Son meilleur ami se figea devant lui, l'air complètement paniqué.

« Stiles, j'ai…les clés de ta Jeep…j'ai besoin de… »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, perdu et mort d'inquiétude pour Scott, mais il lui tendit les clés sans hésiter une seconde.

« Scott, il faut que tu te calmes et que tu me dises… »

« C'est...ma mère, elle…l'hôpital a appelé et… »

Scott secoua sa tête, les yeux déjà mouillés de larmes, et il attrapa les clés de la Jeep. Stiles ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir parler, affolé à l'idée que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé à Melissa McCall.

« Je…je suis désolé, j'y ferai attention et…je t'appellerai… » Balbutia Scott d'une voix pressée et tremblante

Puis, avant que Stiles ne puisse réagir, tétanisé par le choc, le jeune homme se rua dans la foule pour quitter la maison.

« Stiles, il ne peut pas conduire dans cet état. » Fit la voix de Derek derrière lui « On devrait… »

Mais il n'entendit pas la suite. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était aux derniers mots que Garrett lui avait dit.

_Je vais te donner des raisons de pleurer._

Kira apparut dans son champ de vision, le visage marqué par la peur.

« Stiles ! Est-ce que tu as vu Scott ? Il a eu un appel, et il est soudainement parti, je…je suis inquiète, il… »

Stiles l'ignora et se précipita vers la sortie, avançant difficilement au milieu de la masse d'étudiants déchaînés. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à une vitesse folle et son souffle était déjà court quand il atteignit enfin la sortie de la pièce. Il lui sembla vaguement avoir entendu Derek l'appeler, mais à ce stade de la soirée, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il dépassa la première baie-vitrée, juste à temps pour voir sa Jeep s'enfoncer dans la pénombre qui bordait la maison des Hale.

« Scott ! » Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces

Pourquoi lui avait-il donné les clés ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé de suivre Garrett ? Pourquoi…un cri féminin le figea sur place.

Ce n'était pas fini.

Il se retourna lentement vers le salon où les étudiants formaient un large cercle, entourant quelque chose…ou _quelqu'un _que Stiles n'était pas certain de vouloir voir. Pourtant, il avança d'un pas fébrile jusqu'au salon et poussa sans vraiment y faire attention deux garçons et une fille pour arriver au premier rang. Son cœur eut un raté, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Appelez une ambulance ! » Cria Isaac

Au centre du cercle, Liam était allongé sur le sol, inconscient, la tête sur les genoux d'une Malia larmoyante. Isaac avait appuyé sa main tremblante sur le poignet du plus jeune pour prendre son pouls tant bien que mal, et Cora ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, le téléphone collé contre l'oreille.

Stiles, lui, regardait la scène avec l'impression d'être complètement vide. Vide, mais souffrant.

Derek s'était trompé. Lui aussi. Garrett ne bluffait pas, et ils étaient tous en train d'en payer le prix.

* * *

Ok, ne m'en voulez pas…je reprends les cours demain, alors j'ai besoin d'amour et d'encouragements ! :D

En attendant la suite, je réponds à vos reviews !

**Justwritten7** : Merci, je suis contente que tu trouves les réactions adaptées :D C'est encourageant :)

**Agathenoel51.02** : Mouhaha Isaac t'énervait au précédent chapitre ? Et maintenant, encore plus ? x) Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde va bientôt ouvrir les yeux ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

**Julia13verseau** : C'est simple, clair et bien dit :p ça ne saurait tarder ! Merci :)

**Maeva Cerise** : Alors…est-ce un happy end…en fait, je ne sais pas encore ! J'hésite beaucoup. Tu auras la surprise x) Merci beaucoup en tout cas :D

**Kaneko Etsioay** : Merciii ! C'est tellement adorable ! Comme d'habitude, tu m'as beaucoup motivée :) Bon, en parlant de fin sadique…je m'excuse par avance x) A bientôt ! :D

**Audelie **: Haha oui je sais que tu aimes la jalousie :p C'était cadeau ! Tu avais raison en parlant d'une fin trop jolie pour être vraie, et je me sens un peu mal en fait x) Mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut ! Merci beaucoup :D

**Fansterek** : Aaaah tu avais un petit peu raison d'avoir peur ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ta curiosité n'est pas si malsaine que ça pour le coup haha :p merci )

**RedCattleya** : Ouais racaille :p Je me sentais en forme x) Tu as raison, j'ai fait en sorte que leur relation se dégrade un peu, contente que tu l'aies remarqué ! :D Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais quand même besoin de tes services dans pas si longtemps que ça :p

**La Dictateuse** : T'es mignonne ma petite papaye d'amour ! M'oui, c'est grave des boulets de l'amour, c'est le vrai thème de la fic je crois en fait x) Haha Peter, « pour une fois que c'est pas un psychopathe » x) Il aurait plus manqué que ça dans ma fic, t'imagines :p Ah, et je suis troooop désolée d'avoir touché à Roscoe, je culpabilise à mort, vraiment. J'aimerais te dire que ça n'arrivera plus :( Mais bon…bref, merci papaye :D

**Aqua-Ignis** : Haha « pour l'instant » :p Merci en tout cas, ça fait plaisir !

**Toonette** : Merci :D Contente d'être pardonnée :p J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop m'en vouloir pour ce chapitre du coup !

**DianeMoon **: Espèce de tarée ? Moi ? :O Mais non voyons, je suis totalement saine d'esprit ! Je crains ta prochaine review en tout cas haha x)

**M** : Haaa tant mieux, ça fait plaisir à savoir ! :D Merci beaucoup :)

**Drayy **: Merci beaucouuuup ! :D

**Papuche-chan** : Alors là, je t'en veux un peu pour la vision de Peter en string éléphant…c'est assez…bref, tu vois. « Je veux que Derek il fasse des bisous à Stiles sur tous ses bleus », je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a fait marrer :') Sinon…euh…concernant Dylan et Thomas (c'est dingue, on en revient toujours à eux !), tu crois que le coup de se cacher sous la douche, ils vont apprécier ? Bah, remarque, on s'en tape. Et évidemment que je veux rapporter un souvenir. Même deux. Vêtements non compris dans le package. On mettra les derniers points du plan au point plus tard…

**Reved-evasion** : Si le mien fait un peu exception, alors tu m'en vois flattée :p Je ne sais pas encore pour Lydia et Allison, mais j'aimerais beaucoup :) peut-être dans une deuxième partie de la fic ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas :)

**Gamine66664** : Merci à toi, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire ce genre de reviews ! :D

**Wendy05** : Haha je suis contente que tu aies aimé la crise de jalousie x) Je me suis marrée à l'écrire ! Désolée pour l'attente en tout cas :p Et merci surtout ! :D

**Allima** : M'oui, Isaac fait n'importe quoi…mais c'est un mec en même temps x) boom sexisme ! Ouais, j'aimerais aussi voir Scott jouer au bowling version pas de pouvoirs de loup-garou :') Pour la discussion Peter/Stiles, je pense que ça ne devrait pas tarder du tout… :) Et ne t'inquiète pas, tes reviews, même « tardives », me font toujours trèèès plaisir :D

**Lucifer –L** : Et la petite dernière ! Et pas n'importe laquelle x) Ah nan, Parrish je lui pardonne pas pour la Jeep :') Attends, y avait Stiles dedans, s'pèce de chien de mes deux ! Bon, bon…je me calme…j'irai rager avec Papuche un de ces jours. Contente que tu sois réceptive aux extraits de poèmes, je suis complètement fan du poète que je place tout le temps huhu…je fais sa pub (post-mortem, mais bon…). Bref, sur ces petits mots un peu glauques, je te remercie pour ta review :')

A bientôt mes petits brownies !


	20. Game over

Nope, toujours pas morte mes choux de Bruxelles !

Je galère juste à concilier tout ce que j'ai à faire et mes fics, mais je ne les abandonne pas, promis.

Par contre, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier avant une probable pause de trois ou quatre mois (juste pause, en principe, pas fin, hein…**en principe**).

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je poste le vingtième chapitre ! Ça me paraît juste dingue d'être arrivée jusque-là et d'avoir, grâce à vous, dépassé les 300 reviews ! :D Merci merci merci merci merci un million de fois ! Et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Stiles s'éloigna du cercle, pris par une violente envie de vomir. Il tituba en arrière et se plia en deux, serrant entre ses bras son ventre douloureux.

« Stiles ! »

Il entendit la voix féminine l'appeler mais ne fut capable de réagir que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva alors les yeux, se redressa difficilement et tomba nez à nez avec une Kira morte d'inquiétude.

« Stiles, l'ambulance pour Liam va arriver, mais…pour Scott…il ne répond pas et…je vais essayer de le rattraper. » Balbutia la jeune femme au bord des larmes

Scott. Il était arrivé quelque chose à la mère de son meilleur ami. Comment était-ce possible ? Garrett était-il fou au point de s'en prendre à une adulte qui vivait à plus de deux heures d'East Bay ?

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas… »

« Isaac, Malia et Cora vont rester avec Liam en attendant l'ambulance. Il faut qu'on retrouve Scott, on les rejoindra après à l'hôpital. »

Kira acquiesça, la lèvre tremblante mais le regard déterminé, et ils se précipitèrent tous les deux en dehors de la maison soudainement calme. La jeune femme monta rapidement à l'avant de sa voiture tandis que Stiles la contournait, le pouls accéléré par l'adrénaline.

« Attends ! »

L'hyperactif, déjà à moitié sur son siège, se stoppa avec un sursaut en voyant Derek accourir vers lui. Il n'avait jamais vu son visage aussi marqué par l'inquiétude, et Stiles se demanda brièvement s'il avait compris. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était ce qui comptait. Avant que le Hale n'atteigne la voiture, le plus jeune ferma la portière et souffla un « désolé » du bout de ses lèvres.

« Tu es sûr que c'est bon ? » Demanda Kira d'une petite voix

« Il faut qu'on rattrape Scott. » Répondit-t-il simplement

La jeune femme acquiesça et tourna les clés dans le contact. A quelques mètres d'eux, Derek s'était figé, un regard presque implorant posé sur Stiles. Quelque chose venait de se briser, et tous les deux le savaient.

**XXX**

« Arrête-toi ! »

Kira sursauta violemment et appuya sur la pédale de frein de toutes ses forces. Sa voiture s'arrêta plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin dans un crissement désagréable.

« C'est… »

« Ma Jeep. »

Stiles se débattit presque avec sa ceinture et ouvrit sa portière à la volée pour se ruer sur le bas côté de la route, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils n'avaient roulé que quelques minutes, juste le temps de quitter le terrain des Hale et de rejoindre la route, déserte et sombre à cette heure de la nuit. Les sens en alerte, l'hyperactif n'avait pas manqué de remarquer de loin sa Jeep qui, garée de travers sur le côté, avait sa portière avant côté conducteur ouverte. C'est vers elle que le jeune homme se précipita d'abord, espérant trouver à l'intérieur un Scott sain et sauf. Mais le siège était vite. Il entra à l'intérieur de la voiture, fébrile.

« Scotty ? » Appela-t-il désespérément

« Stiles ! Stiles il est là ! » Cria derrière lui la voix de Kira

Le souffle court, Stiles s'extirpa aussitôt de sa Jeep pour retrouver la jeune femme qui, déjà, s'était laissée glisser dans le petit ravin qui bordait la route pour rejoindre le bois.

« Contre l'arbre ! » Dit-elle en passant de l'autre côté du ravin « Scott ! Scott, tu m'entends ! »

Dans la pénombre, l'hyperactif ne pouvait distinguer qu'une silhouette assise et appuyée contre un tronc. S'il s'agissait bien de Scott, il ne répondait pas. Avec l'impression que son cœur était pris dans un étau, il se jeta à son tour dans le creux rempli de feuilles mortes et grimpa maladroitement de l'autre côté de la route. Cinq secondes plus tard, il se jetait à genoux à côté d'une Kira déjà accroupie.

« Est-ce qu'il va… » Commença-t-il

A quelques centimètres du visage de son meilleur ami, Stiles put enfin distinguer ses traits, et sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« Il…il respire mais il ne se réveille pas. »

Scott était inconscient, et un long filet de sang s'écoulait du haut de son crâne pour rejoindre sa lèvre fendue. Une large trace rougeâtre couvrait sa pommette droite et, déjà, le contour de son œil gauche bleuissait.

« Scott… » Murmura Kira en avançant une main tremblante vers le visage de son petit ami

Elle essuya de son pouce le filet de sang qui se frayait un chemin sur la joue meurtrie sans que Scott ne réagisse.

« Il faut…il faut… »

Stiles tourna son regard apeuré vers elle et remarqua qu'elle s'était figée, incapable de continuer à parler elle aussi. Il se mordit la lèvre pour sortir de son état de choc et secoua vivement sa tête, puis il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kira.

« Il faut le bouger de là et l'emmener à l'hôpital. Je vais le prendre par les bras, attrape ses chevilles. »

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de positionner ses mains sur les jambes de son petit ami. Stiles, lui, le décala légèrement du tronc et passa ses bras au niveau des aisselles de Scott avant de le soulever de toutes ses forces.

« Allez Scott, accroche toi. »

Kira descendit à reculons dans le ravin en regardant sans cesse derrière elle sans lâcher prise – Stiles comprenait mieux pourquoi c'était elle qui marquait la plupart des points à la crosse. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, ils manœuvrèrent difficilement et firent de leur mieux pour ne pas glisser sur les feuilles mortes.

« On le met à l'arrière de ta voiture. »

Stiles posa son premier pied sur la route de béton et, maintenant que le plus dur était passé, ils n'eurent aucun mal à installer le jeune homme inconscient sur la banquette arrière. Kira l'attacha et resta un instant penchée au-dessus de lui, le corps secoué de sanglots.

« Je…je vais chercher les clés de Roscoe. » Souffla l'hyperactif en rejoignant sa Jeep

Il se glissa sur le siège avant pour récupérer les clés sur le contact et remarqua alors une trace sombre qui traversait son volant. Son cœur se serra plus violemment encore. Le sang de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient agressé Scott. Ils avaient osé…

_This is the last time I'll abandon you_

Stiles sursauta et jeta des regards frénétiques à droite et à gauche, cherchant le téléphone de son meilleur ami.

_And this is the last time I'll forget you_

_I wish I could_

Une légère lumière qui filtrait sous le siège à sa droite attira son attention, et il chercha le téléphone à tâtons avant de le trouver.

« Maman. » Lut-il à voix basse

Melissa. Il décrocha maladroitement, espérant de tout son cœur entendre que tout allait bien pour elle.

« Madame McCall ? » S'empressa-t-il de demander

« Qu- Stiles ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Est-ce que tu es avec Scott ? »

« Je…et…et vous, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Hm…oui, je vais bien, mais j'irai mieux encore si tu me dis que mon fils va bien. »

Stiles se laissa glisser sur son siège en soupirant. Il était partagé entre un immense soulagement, une haine débordante envers Garrett et sa bande et la peur d'annoncer à Melissa que son fils n'allait pas bien du tout. Puis un nouveau bruit le fit sursauter – celui d'un klaxon, cette fois.

« Euh…je…il faut que vous veniez à l'hôpital d'East Bay. On…Kira et moi, on…on y amène Scott. »

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que…Stiles ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Comment va… »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, je…il a été frappé par des gars et…il est inconscient. Il respire normalement, mais il est…plutôt mal en point. »

Le hoquet horrifié de Melissa lui glaça le sang et éveilla un peu plus sa culpabilité.

« Je pars tout de suite. »

Et elle raccrocha. Stiles sortit aussitôt de sa Jeep, cacha les clés dans sa poche de son jean et rejoignit la voiture de Kira au pas de course. Il n'avait pas le temps de pleurnicher. A l'instant où il grimpa à l'avant, la conductrice appuya sur l'accélérateur.

**XXX**

Du coin de l'œil, Stiles vit Isaac serrer Kira dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, tous deux les yeux rougis et le teint particulièrement pâle.

« Comment Scott a pu être…et cette histoire avec sa mère… »

« On ne sait pas. Je crois que Stiles est complètement sous le choc, il n'a rien dit depuis qu'il a eu Melissa au téléphone. Et Liam ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont… »

« Pas plus de nouvelles. Les médecins pensent qu'on a glissé de la drogue dans son verre, peut-être du GHB, mais ce n'est pas encore détectable dans son sang. Tout paraît normal, il est juste…inconscient. »

Stiles arrêta de suivre la conversation de ses deux amis à cet instant. Il détestait rester là, à faire comme s'il ne savait rien. Les médecins lui avaient déjà assuré que Liam s'en sortirait, mais tant qu'il n'était pas réveillé, l'hyperactif ne pouvait pas se sentir soulagé à son sujet. Quant à Scott…il était pris en charge depuis une dizaine de minutes seulement.

« Hé, Stiles, est-ce que tu vas… » Commença Isaac en s'approchant de lui

« Je…je suis désolé, je n'ai pas très envie de parler. »

Malgré sa mine inquiète, le bouclé n'insista pas, et Stiles se promit de ne pas oublier de le remercier pour ça un jour ou l'autre.

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Malia et Cora arrivèrent à leur tour, il entendit vaguement Isaac leur dire qu'il était trop choqué pour parler. Cependant, comme il s'y était attendu, la plus jeune des Hale ne mit pas plus d'une trentaine de seconde pour finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Hey. » Fit timidement Malia « Cette soirée est complètement dingue, hein ? »

Stiles acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête. Il savait que la jeune femme ne voulait rien dire de déplacé, qu'elle s'inquiétait juste pour lui.

« Ils iront bien tous les deux, ils sont forts, tu sais. »

« J'espère. » Murmura cette fois l'hyperactif

Un silence s'installa entre eux, puis la Hale le brisa de nouveau :

« Kira m'a dit que ta Jeep était restée sur le bord de la route. Si tu veux, je t'emmènerai la récupérer demain matin. »

« Merci. »

« Et…euh…tu sais, Derek voulait vraiment venir en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Scott, mais avec ce qui s'est retrouvé dans le verre de Liam…enfin, à cette heure là, il est coincé chez nous avec des flics qui font tout un tas de test sur ceux qui n'ont pas eu le temps de partir…on ne sait pas qui a appelé la police, mais il a été obligé de rester, et… »

« Peu importe. »

Malia dut comprendre qu'il venait de mettre fin à la « conversation », puisqu'elle n'ajouta plus un mot.

Stiles attendit alors là, dans cet hôpital bondé, entouré de ses amis mais rongé par la sensation désagréable d'être infiniment seul…et terriblement coupable. Il s'en voulait encore plus de désirer à cet instant plus qu'à n'importe quel autre de trouver un peu de chaleur et de réconfort dans les bras de Derek, parce que c'était aussi à cause de lui s'il se retrouvait là. Si seulement il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui.

**XXX**

Ses deux amis avaient eu de la chance, tout aurait pu être bien pire.

Liam s'était réveillé vers dix heures du matin, sans le moindre souvenir de la soirée mais en pleine forme. Depuis, Isaac n'avait pas quitté sa petite chambre d'hôpital. Scott, lui, s'en était tiré avec un poignet cassé, un bon nombre d'hématomes et un œil au beurre noir, mais rien de plus.

Si Mélissa avait pu rester veiller sur lui, Kira et Stiles n'en avaient pas eu le droit et étaient arrivés vers neuf heures après une nuit blanche particulièrement éprouvante.

A treize heures, les deux femmes avaient enfin accepté de partir à la cafétéria, laissant l'hyperactif seul aurès de son meilleur ami. C'était étrange, la façon dont tout le monde s'inquiétait, se posait des questions mais restait silencieux.

« S-Stiles ? »

A moitié endormi sur une chaise inconfortable, Stiles sursauta et leva un regard paniqué vers son meilleur ami.

« Scotty ! Tu… »

Il s'interrompit, plus gêné que jamais en croisant le regard fatigué de Scott.

« Je vais bien. » Lui assura pourtant son ami avec un faible sourire « Je suis sacrément shooté, non ? »

Stiles acquiesça lentement, et Scott soupira. Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, et l'hyperactif se rendit alors compte d'un fait assez stressant : il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son meilleur ami savait. Est-ce que Garrett avait parlé, hier ?

Le corps entièrement contracté, il baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

« Ne t'en veux pas, Stiles. T'y es pour rien. »

Stiles vivement les yeux vers Scott tandis que son cœur eut un raté.

« Que…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« C'est pas de ta faute, pour ce qui m'est arrivé. Et je…bon sang, je suis désolé de n'avoir rien remarqué. » Fit-il en se redressant légèrement sur son oreiller avec une grimace

« Scott…qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Juste que des gars ont été assez tarés pour me faire croire que ma mère avait eu un grave accident et pour me passer à tabac au milieu de la route. Ils ont dit que c'était de ta faute, alors j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais toujours l'air ailleurs depuis quelques jours. Je…je suis tellement désolé, j'étais trop absorbé par l'équipe et par ma relation avec Kira pour… »

« Sérieusement, Scotty, tu t'excuses ? »

Stiles détestait ça. La façon dont la voix de son meilleur ami s'était brisée quand il s'était excusé.

« Tu te fais casser la gueule à cause de moi et tu t'excuses ? »

« Arrête, c'est pas à cause de toi. Je sais pas ce que ces gars te veulent, mais je te jure qu'on va bien leur éclater la gueule. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je suis de ton côté. Je… »

« Non. »

Scott lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il l'évita rapidement en sentant le sien se remplir de larmes.

« Pas besoin. C'est réglé. »

« Réglé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux… »

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, Scotty. J'ai été égoïste, et c'est pour ça que tu as été blessé. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie mais…mais tout est réglé, maintenant. Je sais que je te dois des explications, et je te jure que tu les auras. Je vais être une dernière fois égoïste en te demandant de simplement me laisser quelques jours. »

« Stiles… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais rentrer à Beacon Hills un moment, et je te jure que je te raconterai tout. Pour l'instant, dis toi juste que tu ne risques plus rien, et reste avec Kira. Avec tout ça, ta mère va aussi vouloir te coller un bon moment, alors… »

« Comment ça, tu retournes à Beacon Hills ? On n'a pas de vacances, tu…t'es pas en train de me dire que tu arrêtes la fac ? Tu vas pas partir ? »

Cette fois, Scott avait l'air complètement paniqué.

« Bordel Stiles, qu'est-ce que ces gars t'ont fait ? Pourquoi ils ont…comment tu as réglé cette histoire ? Je sais même pas de quelle histoire je parle, mais… »

Stiles passa une main tremblante dans sa nuque, la gorge serrée. Il savait qu'il devrait tout dire à Scott, et il comptait bien le faire. Son meilleur ami avait autant subi que lui la bande de Garrett, et il n'avait plus le droit de lui cacher la vérité. Mais pour l'instant, il se sentait incapable d'en parler sans craquer.

« Quelques jours…s'il te plait… » Dit-il d'une voix faible

« Stiles, des gars qui en ont après toi ont été assez fous pour me casser la gueule, et tu penses que je vais te laisser rentrer au bercail comme ça, sans rien me raconter ? Je ne sais même pas qui sont ces mecs, ni pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à toi, comment, et depuis combien de temps. Comment est-ce que je suis censé laisser partir mon meilleur ami comme ça ? »

« Je…je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup et que ça paraît dingue mais…s'il te plait. Je te promets qu'ils n'en n'ont plus après personne, maintenant. »

« Mais, tu…écoute, des flics vont sûrement venir pour savoir qui m'a agressé. Je veux bien raconter que ces mecs voulaient juste me voler ou un truc du genre, mais il va bien falloir qu'ils payent d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et avant même que Scott puisse commencer sa phrase, un nuage de cheveux noirs cacha son visage. En le voyant réveillé, sa mère s'était précipitée vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux mouillés de larmes.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Kira attendait plus timidement, le visage déjà beaucoup plus détendu, illuminé par le même sourire que Mélissa. Déjà, les questions s'étaient mises à fuser autour de Scott. Alors Stiles profita de cet instant pour s'éclipser discrètement, le cœur serré à l'idée de ce qui lui restait à faire.

**XXX**

« Stiles ! »

Stiles dut mettre une bonne dose de force dans ses jambes pour ne pas tomber à la renverse quand Malia se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tiens. » Fit-elle en lui tendant un trousseau de clé

« Merci beaucoup, tu es parfaite. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un clin d'œil, et malgré son chagrin, l'hyperactif ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Son amie était allée récupérer sa Jeep avec Cora, toujours soucieuse de se rendre utile.

« Alors ? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir te reposer un peu à la maison ? Tu vas pas rentrer tout seul, quand même. Tu dois être chamboulé. »

« C'est bon, je dois juste dormir quelques heures, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Malia eut une moue peu convaincue, mais elle acquiesça. Stiles l'en remercia par un nouveau sourire, et il adressa un signe de la main à la Cora épuisée qui, un peu plus loin, s'endormait dans le pick-up de sa cousine.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir repasser à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. » Soupira Malia « Mon père était pas franchement content d'apprendre que de la drogue avait circulé chez lui et qu'un étudiant avait fini à l'hosto…alors on se voit demain à la fac ? »

« Oui… » Mentit Stiles « Et…je suis désolé pour ça. »

La Hale haussa les sourcils puis se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Comme si c'était de ta faute. Tu as vraiment besoin de dormir, je crois. N'empêche, s'il y a le moindre truc, ou même s'il n'y a rien, je suis là. »

Puis, après un dernier regard plein d'affection, elle fit volte-face pour retrouver sa voiture. Stiles, lui, se traîna d'un pas lent vers sa Jeep. Quand il s'installa derrière le volant, il remarqua que toute trace de sang avait disparue. Malia et Cora avait tout nettoyé.

« Putain… » Soupira-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage

Sa vie aurait pu être tellement parfaite, ici. Il vivait avec son meilleur ami, il avait rencontré des gens incroyables, et il était tombé amoureux. Comment est-ce que tout ça avait pu prendre fin aussi vite ?

**XXX**

Stiles se gara sur un vieux chemin de terre, le ventre tordu par l'angoisse. Quatorze heures vingt-deux. Il avait un peu d'avance. Il fallait dire qu'il avait hâte que ça se termine, même s'il détestait la façon dont ça allait se faire.

Les mains tremblantes – de rage ou de peur, il ne savait même pas – il jeta un dernier regard à l'écran de son portable.

A onze heures du matin, il avait reçu un premier message.

**Derek**

_Malia m'a dit que Liam et Scott vont bien, mais c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète maintenant. Il faut absolument qu'on se voit aujourd'hui._

Et un autre, d'un numéro inconnu, avait suivi.

_Demain, sixième entrée d'East forest, 14h30._

Et Stiles avait compris que tout était définitivement fini.

Il n'avait même pas répondu à Derek, il était trop lâche pour ça. Il l'imaginait bien rager dans sa chambre, son portable à la main en attendant désespérément une réponse qui ne viendrait pas.

Il savait que le Hale comprendrait rapidement – si ce n'était pas déjà fait – par lui-même. Maintenant, Stiles ne pouvait plus qu'espérer qu'il accepterait son choix, même si c'était celui d'un faible.

Il quitta finalement sa Jeep avec un profond soupir et s'avança sur le chemin terreux jusqu'aux premiers arbres de la forêt. Il emprunta la petite voie presque entièrement cachée par les feuilles mortes et s'enfonça un peu plus entre les arbres. Etrangement, le froid mordant l'embêtait plus que la perspective de ce qui allait arriver d'ici quelques minutes, comme s'il s'était fait à l'idée que rien ne tournerait jamais rond pour lui.

Le bruit d'un moteur et d'une portière le fit s'arrêter, et son pouls s'accéléra malgré lui. Il cacha ses mains glacées dans ses poches et se retourna, curieux de savoir combien ils seraient cette fois pour s'en prendre à lui, mais seul une silhouette se détacha dans la faible luminosité qu'offrait la forêt.

« Content de te voir, Stiles. » Lança Garrett avec un léger sourire

Stiles se contenta de le fixer silencieusement, l'air presque absent, tandis que le blond s'approchait d'un pas léger.

« Tu as enfin décidé de la jouer un contre un ? » Finit par demander l'hyperactif d'un ton neutre

« Il n'y a plus rien à jouer. »

Garrett s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui, et Stiles vit qu'il était surpris que lui-même n'ait pas reculé.

« Tu es venu pour me dire que tu allais quitter Derek. Je me trompe ? »

« Non, tu ne te trompes pas. »

En prononçant ces mots, Stiles eut la terrible impression que son cœur s'écrasait dans sa cage thoracique. Pourtant, il reprit de la même voix calme :

« Alors on en a fini ? »

« Je vais laisser tes amis tranquilles, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

« Mes amis… » Souffla Stiles

Et une bouffée de colère l'envahit. L'enflure qui se tenait devant lui avec son petit air satisfait avait tabassé son meilleur ami et drogué Liam. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il fit deux pas rapides en avant et envoya son poing en plein dans le visage de Garrett qui vacilla sous le choc. Poussé par l'adrénaline, il asséna un second coup dans l'estomac du blond.

Le garçon se plia en deux sans un cri, et un léger rictus amusé étira sa lèvre fendue. Stiles crevait d'envie de se jeter sur lui, de le faire hurler de douleur, mais il craignait toujours pour ses amis. Alors il recula de quelques pas, le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est pour tes amis que tu te mets dans cet état, ou pour Derek ? »

Garrett leva la tête vers lui, et Stiles tressauta. Son expression avait complètement changé, perdue quelque part entre la douleur, la haine, et d'autres choses plus difficiles à identifier.

« Est-ce que tu t'es demandé pourquoi j'étais prêt à aller aussi loin pour atteindre Derek, Stiles ? »

« Parce que tu es complètement taré. Lâche, peut-être, pour ne pas t'être attaqué directement à lui. »

« Il y a sans doute un peu de ça, oui. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils – il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Puis le blond avança vers lui, le visage fermé, et il recula par instinct.

« Laisse-moi te raconter, s'il te plaît. »

L'hyperactif se figea. Le ton presque désespéré de son vis-à-vis l'avait pris de court.

« Me raconter quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante malgré lui

« Ce que tu veux savoir depuis le début, je suppose. »

Stiles se mordit la joue, incapable de bouger. Il voulait refuser d'entendre la version de ce taré, mais la curiosité était plus forte. S'il devait passer les prochaines semaines à s'en vouloir et à pleurer dans le fond de son lit…il voulait au moins savoir pourquoi.

« Je t'écoute. Vas-y. » Répondit-il froidement en croisant les bras sur son torse

Garrett s'avança vers lui, mais il le contourna sans même l'effleurer pour aller s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre massif. Stiles le suivit des yeux, de plus en plus angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait entendre. Et si Derek avait vraiment fait quelque chose de répréhensible ? Comment le vivrait-il après ce qu'il avait déjà enduré ?

« Tu es loin d'être le premier à être tombé amoureux de Derek, Stiles. » Commença enfin Garrett « Toutes les filles étaient dingues de lui, au lycée. Toutes les filles…et moi. »

Stiles sentit son cœur faire un bond et prendre de la vitesse.

« Ça me rendait malade d'aimer un mec. La politique chez moi excluait totalement la possibilité d'être homo ou bi. Je savais que si mon père l'apprenait, il me tuerait. En fait, je me dégoûtais moi-même. J'ai essayé d'oublier l'attirance que j'avais pour Derek, de l'éviter. Et puis un soir, je l'ai surpris en ville, en train de rompre avec un homme. »

Garrett eut un rire amer et leva les yeux vers Stiles comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'écoutait vraiment.

« J'ai compris que son histoire avec Erica, c'était une connerie. Derek était gay…alors forcément, je me suis dit _et si ?_ »

Il marqua une courte pause et reprit :

« Il avait toujours été en retrait, du genre à pas parler beaucoup et à avoir l'air de broyer du noir. Mais après sa rupture, c'était carrément une loque. Tu aurais vu tous les efforts que faisait Erica pour le faire sourire…c'était putain de ridicule. En fait, ça me tuait de le voir comme ça, et ça me faisait chier d'autant m'en soucier. Et puis un matin…après m'être pris une raclée par mon père comme souvent, j'ai décidé de me lancer. »

Stiles ferma les yeux un instant et remarqua seulement qu'il avait coupé sa respiration. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Il craignait tellement la suite. Derek _devait_ être le gentil de l'histoire.

« Tu sais quoi ? Au lycée, j'étais bien moins entouré que maintenant. Je faisais un peu parti des meubles, je me faisais pas remarquer. Ça m'a demandé un effort immense d'aller voir Derek et d'engager la conversation. Il m'a lancé un regard tellement froid…je suppose que tu vois duquel je veux parler. »

Stiles n'acquiesça pas – il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Garrett de le comprendre.

« Peu importe…j'ai quand même réussi à lui parler. Je l'avais suivi jusqu'aux toilettes, et il a fini par se montrer presque sympa. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment. C'était putain de bon, et c'était flippant à la fois. Si d'une façon ou d'une autre mon père apprenait ça…mais j'étais tombé amoureux de Derek sans le connaître, et j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance. Je l'ai embrassé, et en moins d'une seconde, je me suis retrouvé dans le couloir, pris par la gorge et exposé aux yeux de tous. »

« Derek ne ferait jamais ça. » Murmura Stiles

« Il m'a traité de sale tapette et m'a dit que si j'essayais encore de l'embrasser dans les chiottes, il me casserait les jambes. Devant tout le monde. »

« C'est impossible. Tu essaies de me monter contre lui, parce que ça ne te suffit pas de m'obliger à le quitter. »

Garrett ne releva même pas, se contentant de poursuivre comme si Stiles n'était pas intervenu.

« Et évidemment, on en arrive au _d'une façon ou d'une autre_. Ce que mes gars ont fait à ton ami, c'est rien comparé à ce que mon père m'a fait quand il a appris que j'avais embrassé un mec. Deux mois de coma, Stiles, et huit de rééducation. »

« Tu… »

« Regarde-moi. »

Stiles leva les yeux vers Garrett et remarqua la large cicatrice qui traversait le bras qu'il venait de découvrir. Puis le blond souleva son pull.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Demanda l'hyperactif en reculant d'un pas

Les abdominaux de Garrett étaient barrés par deux longues traces bien plus blanches que sa peau et par ce qui semblait être une marque de brûlure.

« Pour que tu le détestes lui plutôt que moi. »

« Tu…peu importe ce que Derek a fait…tu…ce que tu as fait à Scott et Liam, et à moi…c'était… »

« C'est vrai, j'ai mérité les coups de poing de tout à l'heure. Mais tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait chier d'apprendre que Derek avait finalement décidé de s'afficher tranquillement avec un gars après m'avoir rejeté comme une merde. »

« Donc tu as décidé de me torturer alors que je n'avais rien fait. »

« N'exagère pas. J'étais tellement haineux que je voulais aller beaucoup plus loin, mais l'idée de te blesser m'a vite débecté. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à tes amis, c'est vrai, mais j'ai juste fait en sorte d'endormir le plus jeune et j'ai demandé à ce qu'ils fassent plus de peur que de mal à l'autre. »

« Trop aimable. Les deux sont à l'hôpital, et Scott a eu bien mal. »

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais préféré trouver un autre moyen pour atteindre Derek, mais quand je l'ai vu te regarder…quand j'ai compris qu'il était fou de toi…j'ai compris que ça serait facile de le briser en t'atteignant. Crois le ou non, mais si c'était à refaire, je ferais les choses différemment. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il avait l'impression que le sol s'était mis à tourner sur lui, qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Un où celui qu'il avait détesté durant des semaines deviendrait le gentil et celui qu'il avait aimé des mois le méchant.

Est-ce que Derek s'était vraiment montré aussi cruel ? Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que le père de Garrett…Garrett qui…venait de s'excuser ? C'était complètement fou. Beaucoup trop pour lui.

Il s'était mis à fixer le sol, totalement perdu, à essayer de rassembler toutes ces informations plus que déroutantes pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, quand une main l'attrapa par le poignet. Avant d'avoir le temps de réagir, il se retrouva plaqué sans douleur contre le tronc de l'arbre où Garrett était appuyé une seconde avant. Mais le blond n'était plus à sa place. Il se tenait bien en face de lui, une main de chaque côté de son visage.

« Si tu m'avais suivi vendredi, je ne t'aurais pas fait de mal. Je n'ai pas mis plus d'une heure à regretter ce que je t'avais fait la première fois. »

Stiles secoua légèrement sa tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes putain ? » Souffla-t-il en croisant le regard de Garrett « Je te déteste, tu détestes Derek, et tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Alors laisse-moi juste… »

« Tu sais, je comprends vraiment pourquoi cet enfoiré est tombé amoureux de toi. »

L'hyperactif eut juste le temps de souffler un « _quoi ?_ » dérouté, puis les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur les siennes. Son cœur fit un bond immense dans sa poitrine et il hoqueta dans le baiser qu'il ne rendait pas. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Garrett pour le repousser, mains un poing dans le visage de celui-ci le devança.

« Derek… » Souffla Stiles en reconnaissant son ancien amant

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Derek s'était jeté sur Garrett, et il le rouait de coups. Sans réfléchir, Stiles se précipita vers lui et le tira par le col de sa veste pour l'obliger à reculer en hurlant son nom. Le Hale décocha un dernier coup dans la mâchoire du blond et se redressa, traîné par l'hyperactif vers l'arrière.

« Cet enfoiré ! » Cria Derek « Il t'a…il a osé te…je vais le buter ! »

Stiles ne faisait pas le poids. Il lâcha l'aîné qui s'empressa de soulever Garrett par le pull pour l'approcher de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais encore lui faire, hein ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de le toucher ! »

« Derek arrête ! Lâche-le ! » Hurla Stiles de toutes ses forces

Sa voix avait tremblé, mais il s'en fichait. Au moins, Derek s'était arrêté.

« Il… »

« Je sais ! Je sais, mais toi, tu… »

Derek lâcha le blond qui s'effondra sur le sol, son visage ensanglanté barré d'un très léger sourire.

« Je sais, j'ai fait une connerie. » Souffla Derek « Je m'en suis voulu à mort pour ça. Mais s'en prendre à toi, je ne peux pas le… »

« Si, tu peux. Tu dois, même. »

Stiles s'était calmé, et il fixait Derek droit dans les yeux. Il priait cependant pour que le Hale ne brise pas les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, et son cœur était encore plus lourd qu'il l'avait été ces dernières heures.

« Oublie ça. Garrett et tout le reste. Oublie juste tout, s'il te plait…même…même moi. »

Parce que maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de quitter Derek parce que Garrett l'y obligeait.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« Je retourne à Beacon Hills. Je…c'est terminé. Toi et moi. S'il y a eu quelque chose, c'est terminé. »

A l'expression perdue de Derek s'ajouta de la colère.

« Comment ça, _s'il y a eu quelque chose ?_ »

Stiles haussa les épaules dans un geste faussement nonchalant, et qui lui coûta en réalité tous les efforts du monde. Il ne pleurait pas, il ravalait ses larmes, mais il avait envie de hurler tant il avait mal.

« Je me suis trompé, Derek. » Dit-il en baissant les yeux, puis il ajouta dans un murmure « Je suis désolé. »

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de faire demi-tour, ce fut le regard empli d'une douleur terriblement déstabilisante de son ancien amant. Il crut entendre son prénom, mais Derek ne chercha pas à le rattraper.

Alors il quitta la forêt d'un pas chancelant, torturé par la simple pensée que la pire décision qu'il avait prise de sa vie était peut-être la bonne.

* * *

Pleeeeeeeezzzzz don't hurt me !

(celui qui trouve quelle est la chanson de la sonnerie de Scott a un bon point !)

**Maeva Cerise** : Bon, la vérité a éclaté au final ! Pas spécialement de la bonne façon, mais bon x) En tout cas, merci beaucoup, et bon courage pour tes cours ! :D

**Skouare Enix** : Haha tu as commencé la saison 6 de TWD du coup ? :p Si tu te souviens plus de la tête de Garrett dans Teen Wolf, google le x) Bon bon bon, pour le reste, je t'avais répondu par MP mais je te remercie encore ! :D

**Audelie** : Ouiii je suis horrible, j'ai honte ! Et encore, je me trouve plutôt soft haha. Merci beaucoup :)

**Kaneko Etsioay** : Hoooo mais moi je t'aime bien ! Ne m'en veux pas ! Bon, j'ai du mal à te dire ça après un chapitre comme celui-là x) Merci pour ta review haha

**I gemeli del piacere** : Graziiiie ! C'est super sympa :D

**Papuche-chan** : Oh non je me suis rappelée de Daniel dans « Les raisons de l'amour » du coup, au secours x))) Et ouais, si quelqu'un doit s'asseoir sur le dos de Dylan, c'est définitivement Thomas. Tyler le tuerait quoi. Pour la salle de sociopathe, tu comprendras vite l'histoire de « salle sur demande » en lisant Harry Potter, petite inculte de ma vie…

**Allima** : Ouiiii je le sais, hélas ! Mouahaha, on verra au prochain chapitre pour Liam et Isaac en principe (en principe hein, j'ai tendance à tout changer en ce moment). Bon, du coup, au moins Derek est au courant maintenant D Merci beaucoup :)

**Drayy** : Haha oui je sais, je m'en veux presque ! )

**DianeMoon** : J'avais compris ça x)

**Toonette** : Si j'ai osé ! Et j'ose encore, j'ai honte ! Merci de m'épargner pour que j'écrive la suite :p

**Reved-evasion** : Bon, le fameux moment « où il parlera » ne s'est pas spécialement passé comme prévu, mais quand même haha ! merci en tout cas :)

**La Dictateuse** : Bon, je m'en suis pas vraiment prise à Melissa t'as vu x) C'est marrant que tu me dises que je fais durer le suspense parce que je ne sais pas encore ce que Derek a fait à Garrett…parce que c'est presque ça x) En fait, mon idée de départ était très différente, j'ai changé au dernier moment x) Mais voilààà ! Merci ma papaye d'amour !

**Agathenoel51.02** : Personne n'aime Garrett, c'est presque pire que dans la série, je me demande bien pourquoi x) Merci beaucoup ! :D

**M** : Haha « intense » comme dirait Mason :p Merci ! :)


	21. Fausse fin

Comme ça fait trèèèès longtemps et qu'on me l'a demandé, je vous laisse un petit rappel du chapitre précédent (avec voix off : Previously in « This is not (only) a love at first sight story »)

Scottie McCall (qui, rappelez-vous, n'est pas un werewolf), s'est fait casser la tronche par les potes de Garrett (le méchant blond), et Liam a été drogué par la même bande de gros co-…cornichons ? Du coup, Stilesounet s'en veut énormément beaucoup parce que n'empêche, s'il était pas sorti avec Derek, ses amis iraient bien.

En plus, il a appris qu'il est la cible de Garrett parce qu'il (le méchant blond), veut se venger de Derek qui a été trèèès méchant avec lui au lycée. Du coup, Stilesounet, il est perdu. Il en veut à Derek, il a peur pour ses amis et du coup…il quitte le plus beau des Hale.

Voilà !

Autre chose importante :

**Ce qui suit est le dernier vrai chapitre, mais pas la fin**. Je m'explique, les enfants. Avec le rythme assez acharné de mes études, je n'ai plus le temps de faire de longs chapitres. Du coup, je vais plutôt faire une petite suite sous forme de bonus (beaucoup plus courts qu'un chapitre, donc). Bonus qui ne seront pas forcément du point de vue de Stiles, et pas forcément centrés sur le Sterek. D'ailleurs, vos propositions seront les bienvenues (concernant les points de vues que vous voudriez, un focus sur un couple, sur la bromaaaance…TOUT ce que vous voulez)

M'voilà, bonne lecture de ce faux dernier chapitre !

* * *

La sonnette lui vrilla les tympans pour la troisième fois. Avec un grognement étouffé par son oreiller, il remonta la couette jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

Il se levait à peine pour rejoindre son père à table et pour se doucher, alors il n'était pas près de quitter son lit pour un foutu vendeur de cookie ou un témoin de Jé-…le son suraigu résonna une nouvelle fois dans la maison Stilinski.

« Raaaaah bordel de…j'arrive ! »

Stiles sortit de sa chambre d'un pas rageur, usant à profusion d'insultes particulièrement créatives. Après avoir dévalé les escaliers, il se rua vers la porte, espérant bien faire peur à celui qui osait le déranger alors qu'il était occupé à broyer du noir – avec sa tête de déterré, son bas de pyjama délavé et son t-shirt quatre fois trop grand, il estimait avoir ses chances.

A l'instant où la sonnette retentissait une nouvelle fois, il ouvrit la porte avec hargne et…

« Bonjour, Stiles. »

…il laissa ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps. Quand le regard sévère de l'invitée surprise croisa le sien, un frisson le secoua tout entier.

« Que…qu'est-ce que tu…fais ici ? » Articula-t-il à peine

Légèrement déhanchée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la jeune femme qui se tenait face à lui avait l'air aussi désespérée qu'elle était belle.

« Vraiment ? » Soupira-t-elle « C'est pire que ce que je pensais. »

Sans prévenir, elle passa la porte d'entrée. Désormais seul face à la rue, Stiles entendit derrière lui le bruit des talons fouler chaque marche menant à l'étage de sa maison. Il referma la porte, dérouté, et suivit la jeune femme sans réfléchir.

« Viens ici ! » L'appela-t-elle

Stiles traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre où les rideaux venaient d'avoir été ouverts. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il était en train de rêver quand un oreiller s'écrasa directement sur son visage.

« Hé ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Protesta-t-il « Qu'est-ce que tu f-»

« _Je_ pose les questions. Pas toi. »

Stiles se tut, pris de cours, alors qu'en face de lui la folle furieuse – il s'était mise à l'appeler ainsi – retournait le contenu de son armoire.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des choses propres là-dedans, au moins ? » Fit-elle en tendant une chemise devant elle, un air de dégoût sur le visage

« Ce que mon père a pensé à me laver. » Répondit-il

« Tu n'es pas capable de le faire tout seul, à dix-huit ans passés ? »

« Pour ce que je fais de mes journées… »

Alors qu'elle était occupée à défroisser un pull vert foncé, la jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement. Elle pivota, les sourcils froncés et l'air agacé, et se rua vers Stiles. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle avait collée sur son torse un tas de vêtements – sans doute les seuls de l'armoire qui sentaient encore la lessive – et rapproché son visage très près du sien.

« En effet. Tu ne fais décidément pas grand choses de tes journées, depuis trois semaines. »

Stiles sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il éprouvait ce genre de sentiment face à elle.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es venue de New-York, Lydia ? C'est Scott qui t'a appelé ? Si ça peut tranquilliser ta conscience, sache que ce n'est pas à cause de toi. J'ai tourné la page depuis un moment, tu sais. »

D'abord, Lydia sembla vexée, puis son regard se radoucit. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas, laissant les vêtements propres entre les mains de Stiles.

« Je suis en vacances. J'étais déjà en route pour Beacon Hills, quand Scott m'a appelé. »

« Alors c'était bien ça. »

« Stiles, je sais que tu as tourné la page avec moi. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait avec ce garçon de l'université, et tu te laisses avaler par cette histoire. Je suis inquiète, moi aussi. »

Stiles tourna vivement la tête. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait honteux d'apprendre que Lydia était au courant de la façon dont il était passé à autre chose après elle – principalement pour le détail « avec un homme ». Pire encore, elle savait sûrement ce que cette histoire catastrophique avait entraîné avant de se terminer lamentablement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Murmura-t-il « Je suis mieux ici. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que pense ton père, ni tes amis. Stiles, tu ne réponds même plus à Scott…il m'a dit que tu lui avais à peine adressé la parole, quand il est venu après… »

« Après être sorti de l'hôpital où il est entré à cause de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé lui dire, à part que j'étais désolé ? Liam et lui… »

Lydia soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Stiles lui lança un regard, l'air de dire « quoi, encore ? », et la rouquine recroisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Scott m'a tout raconté. Enfin, dans les grandes lignes. Le chantage de ce gars, ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Il m'a aussi parlé de ton histoire avec Derek, et il m'a dit pourquoi tu avais choisi d'arrêter. Il n'a jamais évoqué le fait que tu sois coupable. »

« Il est trop gentil pour ça. C'est Scott, tu le connais. »

« Et ces deux autres garçons ? Et la copine de Scott ? Ils veulent aussi que tu rentres à East Bay. Ton père m'a dit que tu as presque fui quand ils ont essayé de venir te parler. »

« Super, alors vous vous êtes tous concertés ! Une réunion spéciale _Stiles_, mais sans le principal intéressé. La bouffe était bonne, j'espère. »

« Il faut bien, quand le _principal intéressé_ passe ses journées dans son lit à pleurer sur son sort. » Rétorqua Lydia

Stiles baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard accusateur de Lydia. Dit comme ça, ça paraissait terriblement immature. Pourtant, il se sentait toujours incapable d'affronter ses amis. Même si Liam et Scott allaient mieux, ils avaient quand même étaient blessés par sa faute. Il frémissait rien qu'en imaginant sa prochaine rencontre avec Melissa – même si son meilleur ami lui avait juré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle n'en voulait qu'à Garrett. Et le pire du pire : la famille Hale.

Malia avait tenté de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, Cora aussi. Du côté de Derek…c'était le silence total. Retourner à East Bay signifiait les revoir. Malia lui manquait énormément, au même titre que Scott et les autres. Mais Derek…c'était incroyablement douloureux.

« Merci d'être venue, Lydia. » Finit-il par dire à mi-voix « Mais je peux pas. »

A l'instant où il relevait la tête, Lydia réapparaissait devant lui et l'attrapait par le col de son t-shirt. Du haut de son mètre soixante, elle restait aussi effrayante que dans les souvenirs de Stiles.

« Tu vas prendre une douche. Tu enfiles ces vêtements, et tu me rejoins dans l'entrée. »

Stiles voulut d'abord protester, mais la main de Lydia se plaqua sur sa bouche avec force.

« Tu as vingt minutes. »

**XXX**

« Comment tu fais ça ? » Geignit Stiles en se tortillant sur le siège de la petite Berline de Lydia

« Tu n'as jamais su me résister. » Répondit la jeune femme avec un large sourire

Sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt. Lydia quitta un instant la route des yeux pour les tourner vers Stiles.

« A propos…je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis désolée. »

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver de nouveau avec la seule fille qu'il avait aimée comme n dingue – et pendant un bon nombre d'années – mais il était réellement passé à autre chose.

« J'aurais aimé que les choses soient bien plus simples pour toi, à la fac. J'aurais vraiment voulu que ça marche entre ce garçon et toi. »

La voiture s'arrêta, juste en face d'une maison que Stiles ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Et moi j'aurais aimé que tu ne m'amènes pas de force chez Scott. Est-ce que c'est la voiture d'Is-»

« Allez ! » L'interrompit Lydia en sortant de la voiture, soudainement beaucoup plus enjouée

Stiles l'imita pour éviter de se faire tirer sur le trottoir, et il traîna des pieds derrière elle. Jusqu'à l'entrée du pavillon silencieux, il se répéta en boucle qu'il pouvait le faire. Après tout, il s'agissait de ses amis. Il savait depuis le début qu'il ne pourrait pas les fuir toute sa vie – et il n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie.

Lydia ouvrit la porte comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre maison, et Stiles entra à sa suite en retenant son souffle. _Tu peux le faire_, continuait-il mentalement, _tu dois le f_\- il se retrouva soudainement comprimé entre un bras et un torse.

« J'étais sûr que Lydia arriverait à te faire sortir de ton antre. » Plaisanta Scott sans le lâcher

Une fois la surprise passée, Stiles répondit à l'étreinte de son meilleur ami. Il trouva sa propre timidité ridicule et ne put réprimer longtemps un léger rire.

Au moment où Scott s'éloignait un peu de lui, le visage presque entièrement rétabli et barré d'un large sourire, Isaac apparaissait dans son champ de vision et prenait la relève.

« On a fait sa princesse ? » Se moqua-t-il

« Je t'ai manqué ? » Répondit Stiles, moins gêné par la situation qu'il ne l'avait imaginé des centaines de fois

« Atrocement. Mais c'est surtout Liam qui pleurait chaque soir, appelant pour que tonton Stiles vienne le border. »

La pique et le clin d'œil d'Isaac eurent l'effet magique de le détendre réellement. C'était comme si rien ne s'était rien passé. Comme si Lydia avait eu raison en lui assurant que ses amis ne lui en voulaient pas, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait.

Postés derrière Scott et Isaac, Liam et Kira s'avancèrent à leur tour. Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille avait ce petit air un peu embarrassé mais un sourire sincère lorsqu'elle lui fit signe. Liam lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, assorti d'un « abruti » affectueux.

« Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, les gars. Deux ou trois trucs à faire rentrer dans cette petite tête vide. » Fit Isaac en désignant tour à tour Stiles et le salon

« Bonne chance avec ça. » Commenta Lydia d'un ton amusé

Avec un sourire gêné, Stiles se laissa entraîner par Scott dans la pièce principale de la maison McCall.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Glissa Scott sans se défaire de son sourire « Je t'ai accordé une pause, mais j'ai atteint mes limites. C'est trop vide sans tes bavardages inutiles. »

« Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi. » Répondit Stiles

Il n'en avait jamais eu aussi conscience qu'à cet instant.

**XXX**

C'était presque trop beau. Isaac n'avait pas fait glisser ses yeux sur les jambes de Lydia plus d'une fois, trop occupé la plupart du temps à surveiller Liam comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'écrouler une nouvelle fois. Kira semblait très bien s'entendre avec Lydia, et Scott…eh bien c'était Scott. Dès que Stiles s'était levé pour se réapprovisionner en chips à la cuisine, il l'y avait suivi.

« Alors…tu survis ? »

Stiles s'appuya contre le lavabo et, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

« Je suis désolé, Scottie. J'aurais dû rester et m'occuper de toi mais… »

« Tu as fait ce que tu pensais devoir faire, pas vrai ? Mais maintenant que tu sais qu'aucun de nous ne t'en veut pour un truc que tu n'as pas fait… »

« Tu veux savoir si je vais rentrer à East Bay ? »

« Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile de voir Malia et Cora mais…Stiles, il faut…je dois te dire un truc. »

Le ton sérieux et l'air désolé que venait de prendre Scott l'inquiéta. Il se détacha du meuble et avança vers lui jusqu'à n'en être qu'à deux pas. A ce moment-là, il lui sembla que toute la joie de son meilleur ami s'était évaporée.

« Scott ? » L'encouragea-t-il

« Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas vu que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Garrett te… »

« Quoi… ? Non, attends ! Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… »

Le bras de Scott entoura ses épaules une nouvelle fois, et Stiles répondit à l'étreinte de toutes ses forces.

« C'était incroyablement stupide, ce que tu as fait. Mais merci d'avoir autant voulu nous protéger. » Fit Scott avant de le lâcher « Je te jure que si Garrett ou de ses potes remet encore un pied à East Bay… »

Stiles acquiesça avec un sourire, même s'il doutait sérieusement que Garrett ne revienne. Comme Isaac l'avait dit plus tôt dans l'après-midi, la police d'East Bay connaissait maintenant son visage.

Loin de vouloir repenser au gars qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer maintenant que ses amis allaient bien, il décida de se concentrer sur autre chose. Un sujet pas tellement plus agréable, en fait.

« Hey…est-ce que tu as… » Commença-t-il en baissant les yeux « tu as vu Derek, ces dernières semaines ? »

Scott perdit soudainement de ses couleurs. Pour ne pas perdre la face, Stiles se mordit la joue. Depuis qu'il était parti d'East Bay, il ne s'était pas passé une heure sans qu'il ne pense à l'air abattu de Derek au moment où il l'avait quitté.

« C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler…j'ai surtout vu Malia et Cora, en fait. »

Stiles serra les poings. Une vive douleur venait de s'emparer de son ventre tandis qu'il attendait la suite dans la crainte. Scott, lui, avait plus l'air gêné qu'autre chose.

« Tu leur manques beaucoup, tu sais. Elles s'inquiètent pour toi, mais…elles avaient peur que tu n'aies pas envie de les voir aujourd'hui. »

« C'est bon Scottie, pas besoin de prendre des gants. Vas-y, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Scott acquiesça et annonça la suite très vite, comme s'il appliquait la méthode du pansement que l'on arrache.

« Derek a fait transférer son dossier à New-York. Il emménage chez sa grande sœur, il va finir l'année là-bas. »

Stiles eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre. Derek _partait _?

« Quand ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

« Je…je suis pas sûr. Ce week-end, peut-être ? Ou la semaine prochaine. »

Il toussota et passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il espérait pouvoir dissimuler son malaise.

Il avait quitté Derek trois semaines plus tôt, alors qu'ils commençaient seulement à…à quoi, d'ailleurs ? A avoir « quelque chose » ? En tout cas suffisamment assez pour Stiles ressente tour à tour une douleur lancinante et un vide au niveau de sa poitrine depuis son départ d'East Bay.

« Stiles…ça va ? »

Il leva la tête vers le visage inquiet de Scott et lui décrocha un faible sourire.

« C'est vraiment con. Je croyais que j'étais déterminé à ce que ça soit fini, quand je suis parti. Apparemment je l'étais pas tant qu'ça. »

« On l'est jamais tant qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ? »

Stiles acquiesça, même s'il était à des années lumières d'avoir envie d'entendre parler d'un « quelqu'un d'autre ». Il avait mis dans les six mois à se remettre de sa rupture avec Lydia, et trouver quelqu'un comme Derek avait déjà relevé du miracle cette fois-là. Alors maintenant…

Mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il se racla la gorge, se força à sourire et désigna le salon d'un signe de tête.

« On devrait y retourner, avant que Lydia n'arrive à persuader Kira que des bonnes chaussures devraient au moins coûter cinq cent dollars. »

« Tu es sûr que… »

« Sûr et certain. Ça va, t'inquiète pas. Je me suis assez lamenté pour les quinze prochaines années, je crois. Je rentre avec vous à East Bay, demain. »

Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Scott, puis il le contourna pour rejoindre les autres.

**XXX**

La nuit avait été courte. Il n'avait pas été question pour Isaac de le laisser rentrer chez lui avant deux heures du matin, et il avait passé le plus clair des autres heures de la nuit à penser à Derek. A se torturer l'esprit en pensant à Derek, plutôt.

Pourtant, il se força à descendre de son lit et se traîna même jusqu'au salon. A huit heures du matin, son père s'y agitait déjà, habillé de son uniforme de shérif, une tasse de café à la main.

« 'Lut p'pa. » Fit-il dans un bâillement

Il s'installa à table, au moins content de voir son père sourire.

« Tu t'es bien amusé, hier soir ? »

« Tu parles comme si j'avais douze ans. » Nota Stiles avec amusement en se servant une grande tasse de café

« C'est que j'avais perdu l'habitude de communiquer avec toi, ces dernières semaines. »

Stiles fit la moue, le nez baissé vers sa tasse.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça…encore une fois. »

La main de son père se posa sur son épaule, réconfortante.

« C'est pour ça que les parents existent. En plus de laver le linge sale de leurs gamins, je veux dire. » Plaisanta-t-il

« M'ouais, à ce propos, tu n'as pas particulièrement été efficace. J'ai dû faire tourner une machine en rentrant, cette nuit. »

Son père s'installa à côté de lui avec un rire. Il avait ce regard que personne ne pouvait imiter, l'air de dire « je suis là, fiston ». A ce moment, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à sourire.

« Je repars avec Scott, aujourd'hui. » Dit-il « Tu vas réussir à te débrouiller, sans un zombie pour te rappeler de te nourrir d'autre chose que de café ? »

« J'ai bien survécu la première moitié de l'année. »

« Hm, pas faux. »

Il avala le contenu de sa tasse – pour le coup, une surdose de caféine ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal – et remarqua enfin le gros bouquet de fleurs orangées posé à l'autre bout de la table.

« C'est pour maman ? » Demanda-t-il

« Oui, je me suis dit que tu pourrais les lui déposer, avant de partir. Si tu n'es pas pressé. »

« Non…non, au contraire. Je vais faire mon sac, et je file la voir. »

Il se leva, gratifia son père d'un autre sourire et lui souffla un « merci ».

**XXX**

Il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait plus à une allée de cimetière qu'une autre allée de cimetière. Cependant, le chemin jusqu'à la tombe de sa mère, Stiles l'aurait fait les yeux fermés. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose était différent. A part son père et lui, plus personne ne venait voir Claudia Stilinski. Aussi rayonnante et généreuse avait-elle été, elle était morte depuis dix ans maintenant.

Pourtant, même si elle était encore éloignée, Stiles était certain que c'était bien devant sa tombe qu'un homme était posté. Il hésita une seconde, puis il s'avança dans la première allée. Il remonta le cimetière, curieux de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un effet d'optique, ou si quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Stilinski venait encore voir sa mère.

A quelques pas de la tombe, son cœur eut un raté.

Peter.

Il avait presque oublié. Peter avait connu sa mère.

Il recula d'un pas, serrant le bouquet dans sa main. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Partir et attendre dans sa voiture que Peter s'en aille ? Il n'avait aucune envie d'être confronté au patriarche de la famille Hale…il avait peur de savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui, maintenant.

Il s'était décidé à partir quand il releva la tête…et croisa le regard de l'homme. Il se figea entièrement et sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Peter souriait faiblement.

« Stiles… »

Son ton semblait presque amusé. Le cœur battant plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, Stiles se résolut à rejoindre la tombe.

« mons-…Peter. » Murmura-t-il à peine en se penchant pour déposer les fleurs contre la pierre tombale

Il se redressa sans se tourner vers l'homme, décidé à fuir son regard. Un silence – qu'il ne devina gêné que pour lui – s'installa quelques interminables minutes, jusqu'à ce que Peter prenne la parole.

« Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Avoua-t-il « Vous connaissiez ma mère. »

« Pour tout te dire, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. »

La curiosité l'emporta, et Stiles échangea un regard avec lui.

« Mais j'aime penser que ça a tout changé. Elle m'a donné ce dont j'avais besoin pour tenir, après la mort de ma sœur. »

« La mère de Derek et Cora. » Souffla Stiles

Il se mordit la joue – il n'avait pas voulu parler.

« Et de Laura. Quatre enfants, du jour au lendemain. Pendant un bon moment, j'ai dû me répéter sans cesse les mots de ta mère pour les porter à bout de bras. »

« Vous vous en êtes admirablement bien sortis. »

Peter le gratifia d'un sourire et poursuivit.

« Laura m'a facilité la tâche. Cora et Malia se sont toujours beaucoup disputées…mais elles ne m'ont jamais causé le moindre problème. »

Il marqua une pause et poussa un soupir.

« Derek, lui…ç'a été autre chose. Il est sorti véritablement traumatisé de cette épreuve. Pendant son adolescence, il est devenu distant, colérique…il avait cette tendance à se venger sur tout le monde de l'injustice qu'il avait vécu. »

Stiles commença à triturer ses doigts nerveusement. Lui qui avait toujours essayé d'en apprendre plus sur Derek, à cet instant, il voulait simplement se boucher les oreilles comme un enfant.

« Il était là, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il pourtant, d'une voix étranglée « Dans la voiture. »

Peter acquiesça, l'air grave, et le silence retomba.

Les yeux rivés sur le marbre où était gravé le nom de sa mère, Stiles se sentait encore plus perdu que ces trois dernières semaines. S'il avait quitté Derek sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre ce qui était arrivé à Garrett au lycée…alors il avait fait preuve d'injustice.

Avec ce que son petit – ex…– petit ami avait vécu, le comportement violent qu'il avait eu pouvait s'expliquer. Se pardonner, même.

Mais peut-être avait-il quitté Derek parce qu'il lui en voulait d'être la cause première de l'agression de Scott ?

Lui-même ne savait pas. Dans les deux cas, il restait persuadé qu'il avait commis la pire erreur de sa vie…et qu'il était trop tard pour la réparer.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu rentres à East Bay, Stiles. Les filles aussi le sont. »

Stiles haussa d'abord les épaules, puis il se tourna vers Peter, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne vous ai pas dit que je rentrais à East Bay. Ni aux filles. »

L'adulte fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et toussa exagérément. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, d'abord dépité, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Qui a eu l'idée le premier ? Scott ou mon père ? » Demanda-t-il

« Pardon ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis juste passé par Beacon Hills pour… »

« Participer au plan machiavélique monté par mes amis et mon paternel ? »

Peter fit d'abord une grimace d'hésitation, puis il avoua à demi-voix.

« C'est possible. Mais si tu veux mon avis, Claudia doit être plutôt fière de nous. Je pense qu'elle préfère te voir heureux, entouré de tes amis, qu'à bouder sous ta couette. »

« Probablement. »

« Aucun doute là-dessus. Stiles, on en a parlé, ton père et moi… »

Stiles haussa les sourcils, surpris. Finalement, son père était bien plus discret qu'il ne le croyait.

« Vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

« De toi, principalement. De tes études, de ce qui s'était passé avec Garrett, de Derek… » Commença Peter. Il marqua une courte pause et, les yeux dans les yeux avec Stiles, il reprit « Tu as encore des choses à vivre, à East Bay. Rentre, profite de tes amis. Termine ton année, trouve-toi, et pars faire ce que tu as toujours rêvé de faire. »

« Est-ce que…attendez, mon père est d'accord avec ça ? Partir ce que je veux faire… »

Peter posa sa main sur son épaule et pouffa.

« C'est bien plus rassurant pour un parent de savoir son enfant entouré par ses amis, dans un cadre aussi commun qu'une université. Mais si tu décides de partir faire de la photo, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire…ton père est le premier à penser que tu devrais te lancer. »

A la surprise s'ajouta une bouffée de reconnaissance, rapidement balayée par une certaine tristesse.

« Et à propos de Derek… » Murmura-t-il

« Tu lui as donné ce qui lui manquait, d'une certaine façon. Ça ira pour lui. Du reste, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

Peter avait répondu avec un sourire que Stiles trouva rassurant. Il était au moins heureux de voir que le patriarche de la famille Hale ne lui en voulait pas.

« Et…hm…il va bien ? » Demanda-t-il encore

Cette fois, le sourire de l'adulte se fit plus malicieux, et Stiles grimaça sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait appris au cours des derniers mois que ce genre de sourire ne signifiait rien de particulièrement bon.

« Tu devrais aller lui demander toi-même. »

Evidemment.

Stiles baissa les yeux pour cacher son trouble.

« Il n'est pas encore parti ? »

« Tu as jusqu'à demain matin. »

Il serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Derek partait le lendemain…à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis.

« Je…je suppose que vous pourrez dire à Scott que j'ai pris un peu d'avance sur eux ? »

« Tu supposes bien. » Répondit Peter, clairement amusé

Stiles le remercia par un sourire timide, et il fit volte-face.

**XXX**

Il n'avait aucune fichue idée de ce qu'il fichait là. Garé devant la maison des Hale.

A part celle de Peter, toutes les autres voitures étaient là. S'il allait jusqu'au bout, il verrait Malia, Cora…et Derek. Il allait voir Derek. Et il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il lui dirait une fois face à lui.

Pire, il avait peur que son cœur s'emballe. Il avait peur de se rendre compte que le Hale avait toujours ce même effet dévastateur sur lui. Et s'il se mettait à balbutier ? Si Derek le jetait dehors à coups de pieds ? Si…

« Si tu arrêtais un peu de penser et que tu entrais ? »

Stiles sursauta, poussa un cri de surprise et plaqua sa main contre son cœur avant de lancer un regard réprobateur à la jeune femme penchée vers la vitre ouverte de sa Jeep.

« Malia ! »

« C'est moi. » Répondit fièrement l'interpellée « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, même si c'était amusant, mais ça fait quinze minutes qu'on attend que tu entres, avec Cora, quand même… »

« Quinze mi-… »

Stiles s'interrompit, prenant à peine conscience qu'il se retrouvait enfin devant Malia. Soudainement gêné, il tourna vivement la tête.

« Malia, je…enfin, tu sais. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Tu es désespérant. » Soupira Malia, quoique son ton fut amusé « Allez, sors de ta voiture avant que je t'en extirpe moi-même. »

« Mais, je… »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, ouvrit sa portière et le tira par le bras.

« Allez ! » Dit-elle en l'entraînant sans ménagement « Le Stiles que je connais se bouge un peu plus le cul que ça, normalement. »

Stiles grimaça, mais il la suivit. Elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas été lui depuis trop longtemps.

« Enfin ! On avait fini par croire que tu allais juste repartir. » Lança Cora quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur elle

« J'avais aussi fini par y croire. » Avoua Stiles

Même si le sourire de Cora était moqueur, il le rassura un peu. _Ça va le faire_, se dit-il en soufflant discrètement.

« Dans sa chambre. » Fit Malia en désignant l'escalier

« Hein ? »

« Dans sa chambre. » Répéta-t-elle « Derek. A moins que tu sois simplement venu dire bonjour ? »

Stiles passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Je…suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? »

« Et comment ! » S'écria Cora en roulant des yeux

« J'ai même pas le droit à cinq minutes de… »

« Même pas une minute. » Le coupa Malia

Les deux cousines avaient croisé leurs bras et s'étaient mises à le fixer assez sévèrement pour que la perspective de monter voir Derek lui paraisse soudainement plus douce.

Alors il déglutit, fit craquer ses doigts et se dirigea vers l'escalier. La boule au ventre, il le monta le plus lentement possible. Arrivé au premier étage, il se rappela du jour où il était entré dans la chambre de Derek par erreur. Un plan de Malia.

Un mince sourire aux lèvres, il monta le deuxième escalier.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il inspira profondément, à deux doigts de rire nerveusement tant il se trouvait ridicule.

Il frappa.

* * *

Voilà ! Oui oui, c'était bien la fin du « dernier vrai chapitre ». Oui, j'ai osé.

**Réponses aux reviiiiiews !**

**RedCattleya** : Et voilà mon re-retour ! XD Décidément, je fais que partir ! Pardonne moiiiiiii ! Et ne m'en veux pas pour cette fin de chapitre x) Bisouuus :D

**Skouare Enix** : Tu me tues définitivement avec Garrett ! XD Désolée pour la pause, j'en avais besoin x) Bon, je me demande bien où tu en es dans ton voyage, tu me raconteras hein ! (et ouis, la musique c'était Muse :D)

**La Dictateuse** : comme on se retrouve… x) Tout ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est que je stresse pour ta réaction par rapport à ce chapitre, tu me fais peur en fait x) Quoique, toi tu étais pas trop Sterek à cause du dernier chapitre haha ! Tu vas peut-être la seule à pas le lyncher. Hein ma papaye que tu vas pas le faire ? Hein ? Pas vrai ?

**Toonette** : Siiiii désolée ! Pardon pour l'attente, c'était cruel, et merci pour ta review !

**Maeva Cerise** : Bon, c'est pas tout à fait une bad end hein ? D'ailleurs, ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment la fin (pas du tout, même). Garde espoir, je suis pas si méchante x)

**Allima** : Haha ouais j'ai pas été spécialement gentille, ni là d'ailleurs x) Ne t'inquiète pas, plus personne ne sait quoi penser de Derek (même moi je crois) x) Allez, j'ai fait un résumé de l'épisode précédent juste pour toi, pour me faire un peu pardonner p Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

**Kaneko Etsioay** : Hey ça faisait loooooongtemps ! Des mois après, je te demande pardon pour le chapitre précédent haha x)

**Drayy **: Hm, désolée, la suite n'a pas tout corrigé, loin de là…merci pour ta review :)

**Aela22** : Je l'admets, moi-même je ne commence pas de fictions non finies à cause des auteurs comme moi ! Arf, tu enseignes des matières scientifiques et je t'apporte même pas un peu de réconfort avec ma fic…je me sens mal ! Désolée ! J'espère te retrouver quand même pour ce chapitre, et je promets que les petits chapitres qui suivront arriveront plus vite !

**Papuche-chan** : Ow c'est trop mignon en octobre tu me disais encore « je te détesterais si… » ! Et tu me parlais déjà de Dylmas, oh non c'est trop mignon ! Et tu parlais de Supernatural ! Oh non ce encore plus mignon ! Et de HP ! Oh noooooooooon

**M** : Eh ouiiiii ! Contente que tu aimes x) A bientôt !

**Wendy05 **: Ah ah team Derek x) Adorable ! Merci beaucoup :)

**Jennyjane33** : Merci beaucoup, et désolée pour le dernier chapitre… x)

**Elaelle** : « il est profondément débile stiles », j'ai ri ! Mais c'est pas faux x) Merci pour ta review :)

**Riordann** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ma fic alors ! :D Et non, rien ne rentre jamais facilement dans l'ordre avec moi :p

**Wenna-Hic** : C'est très gentil, merci ! J'espère te retrouver pour la suite :)

**Emma** : Oh nooooon désolée ! Allez, dis toi que j'aime les happy end !


	22. De l'amour, un avion et des bières

Je sais, c'est fou, mais vous ne rêvez pas : j'ai enfin posté le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Après un an et demi, vingt-deux chapitres et plus de trois cent adorables reviews, l'aventure _Ceci n'est pas (que) l'histoire de coups de foudre_ est terminée.

Je vous remercie tous un milliard de fois pour l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout !

Un merci spécial à **Pan's Plume**, qui m'a pas mal aidé dans la rédaction de ce chapitre (cette petite coquine !), et à **la Dictateuse** qui m'a motivée à écrire la suite à sa manière (eeeeet que j'ai rencontré grâce à cette fic :D)

Pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence, j'ai plus ou moins relu tous mes chapitres juste pour vous faire **un résumé compact de vingt-et-un chapitres** (parce que vous avez probablement tout oublié depuis quinze ans que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre) :

Stiles a eu son « coup de foudre artistique » pour Derek et l'a pris en photo, mais il s'est fait grillé. Derek a fait son connard. Malia a plus ou moins harcelé Stiles parce qu'elle craquait pour lui. Cora aussi, pour ne pas perdre l'occasion d'embêter Malia. Mais en vrai, les deux cousines s'aiment beaucoup. Scott a obligé Stiles à s'inscrire au cours de peinture de Derek. Stiles s'est fait passer pour un vrai peintre et a trompé tout le monde (même le prof que j'ai appelé monsieur Reedus parce que vive Norman Reedus), sauf Derek. Il pense qu'il a encore plus énervé Derek, ce qui est un peu vrai, mais en fait Derek est pas tout à fait insensible au charme de bébé Stilinski. Parallèlement, Scott commence à sortir avec Kira et présente Isaac et Liam à Stiles. Cora et Malia s'incrustent plus ou moins dans le groupe. Stiles pense que Derek est intéressé par Erica et en plus, il a encore fait son connard avec Stiles lors d'une soirée. Alors Stiles sort avec Malia un peu en désespoir de cause. Sauf que voilà, Derek décide d'arrête de faire son connard, parce que Stiles est quand même vachement mignon et que c'est dégueulasse de le maltraiter juste parce qu'il est en colère contre le monde entier depuis l'accident de sa mère. Ah, et Peter a rencontré la mère de Stiles après la mort de Talia. Elle l'a aidé à gérer la situation en tant que maman, d'où l'attachement de Peter envers Stiles.

Bref, Derek propose à Stiles de lui montrer un endroit qu'il apprécie particulièrement, au-dessus d'un lac qu'il va souvent peindre. Stiles est super maladroit et parle beaucoup, tout ce qui énerve Derek habituellement, et pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'apprécier Stiles. Derek donne les clés de sa salle de sociopathe à Stiles. Il l'invite une nouvelle fois. Stiles se rend compte qu'il a de vrais sentiments pour Derek, alors il décide de plaquer Malia. Il culpabilise level mille mais Malia comprend. Derek et Stiles vont se promener dans les bois (nan, Derek est pas un loup-garou, Stiles et lui voulaient juste voir le lac de près).

Blablabla, tout se passe bien, ils tombent amoureux mais le passé de connard de Derek le rattrape. Il a merdé avec un gars, et le gars en question est un peu pété dans sa tête. En plus, Derek l'a humilié à cause de son homosexualité et maintenant, Derek sort avec un garçon. Le gars méchant, Garrett, s'en prend à Stiles pour l'obliger à quitter Derek. Stiles tient bon jusqu'à ce que Scott et Liam soient blessés par la faute de Garrett, et indirectement par la sienne et celle de Derek. Il quitte Derek (qui tombe de très haut en apprenant tout ce que Stiles a subi "à cause lui") et, déprimé, rentre à Beacon Hills. Pendant trois semaines, il fait la larve et Derek aussi de son côté. Sauf que le père de Stiles, ses potes et Peter, ils sont pas d'accord. Alors Lydia va secouer Stiles et l'oblige à avoir une discussion avec ses amis. Stiles réalise qu'il a été horriblement injuste de quitter Derek, et il se déculpabilise par rapport à Scott et Liam. En plus, après s'être inquiété pour Liam, Isaac a réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments pour le bébé de la bande, du coup…bah c'est bien.

Bref, Stiles retourne à East Bay et va chez les Hale. C'est là que j'ai coupé cruellement, la dernière fois (quand il frappe à la porte de Derek parce que je suis un monstre). La suite vous attend dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Scott était assis en face de lui, les bras croisés sur la table. Il le fixait le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais le pire, c'était sans doute Isaac. Sa chaise était beaucoup trop proche et son regard bien très insistant.

« C'est bon, arrêtez ça. » Grommela Stiles

« Pas tant que tu n'auras pas parlé. » Rétorqua Isaac

Scott acquiesça gravement. Avec un soupir désespéré, Stiles se laissa alors glisser sur sa chaise, tenté par l'idée de passer sous la table pour prendre la fuite. Mais il était en situation d'infériorité, et ils étaient bien plus musclés que lui…

« Il était là. Il a ouvert la porte de sa chambre. »

Scott ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes et Isaac tressauta sur sa chaise. Stiles, lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et donc ? » S'enquit Isaac

« Et donc quoi ? »

« Arrête Stiles ! T'es le mec qui parle le plus au monde, normalement. Et là, tu vas faire croire que t'as rien à nous dire ? »

« Isaac a raison. » Approuva Scott « On doit savoir où tu en es. »

Stiles gonfla ses joues d'air, fronça les sourcils, gigota d'inconfort…mais rien ne sembla y faire. Ses deux amis tenaient vraiment à savoir. Mais lui n'avait aucune envie d'en parler maintenant. Ce n'était pas très juste : si la situation avait été inversée, il aurait harcelé Scott de questions.

Cependant…c'était un peu différent. Déjà, parce que Scott ne sortait qu'avec des filles et que ses histoires étaient toujours beaucoup moins compliquées que les siennes. Ensuite, parce qu'avec sa peau blanche au possible, quand Stiles rougissait, ça se voyait. Et s'il devait repenser à son entrevue avec Derek…il allait forcément rougir.

« Allez, Stiles, fais pas ta princesse. » Plaisanta Isaac

Stiles croisa ses bras sur son torse et laissa son regard se balader un peu partout, sauf vers ses amis.

« D'accord… » Souffla-t-il « Vous connaissez un peu Derek. Ça n'a pas vraiment été…facile…les premières minutes. »

Il toussota pour se redonner contenance. Ça y était. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé. Il allait rougir.

**Un jour plus tôt **

Quand il arriva devant la porte, ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il inspira profondément, à deux doigts de rire nerveusement tant il se trouvait ridicule.

Il frappa.

Il entendit la voix de Derek. Comme la plupart du temps, cet imbécile râlait.

Des pas _juste_ derrière la porte.

Son cœur n'avait sans doute jamais battu aussi fort de sa vie.

Et la poignée tourna. Stiles crut d'abord faire une mini crise cardiaque, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre définitivement – ou plutôt s'entrebâille – sur le visage cerné mais non pas moins beau qu'habituellement du Hale. Là, Stiles fut carrément certain d'être à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque.

Derek écarquilla les yeux mais n'ouvrit pas plus la porte. Stiles bafouilla quelque chose sans savoir lui-même ce qu'il cherchait à dire.

Oh mon dieu. Il voulait disparaître, là, tout de suite.

Il fit un pas en arrière, et parvint finalement à articuler un :

« Je…euh…désolé…je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu… »

Il désigna de son pouce le couloir à sa droite.

« Je vais reparti-»

« Vraiment ? » Soupira Derek

Stiles se stoppa net, sans savoir quoi faire ou dire. Son cerveau avait dû rater des informations, ou un truc du genre.

Si seulement le sol pouvait s'effondrer sous ses pieds ou le plafond sur sa tête.

« Stiles ? »

Stiles tiqua au ton un peu inquiet de Derek. Cette fois, ce-dernier avait ouvert la porte en grand, et il avait même fait un pas dans le couloir.

« Euh…oui…désolé...je…j'étais venu… »

Le regard de Derek exprimait quelque chose comme « mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? » ou « Je suis sûrement en train de rêver. ». Alors Stiles ferma les yeux une seconde et se mordit la joue. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'était pas timide. Il n'était pas peureux. Il n'était pas impressionnable. C'était ce que Derek avait aimé chez lui à la base.

Il souffla, rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« On doit parler. » Dit-il sérieusement

Il se trouva d'abord un peu ridicule et s'attendit presque à se faire rejeter, comme au début. Mais Derek, après un haussement de sourcil, se décala sur la droite et lui fit signe d'entrer.

**Présent**

« Voilà. Après m'être bien ridiculisé, je suis entré dans sa chambre. Contents ? »

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ? » Soupira Isaac

Scott était trop…_Scott_ pour râler, mais il lui faisait son petit regard de chiot abandonné. Quel coup bas !

« Hé, Scottie…ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas retrouvés à l'appart', pas vrai ? Tu veux pas qu'on regarde Star W-»

« Bien tenté. » Répondit Scott avec un sourire

« Ou un autre film. N'importe lequel ! »

« C'est encore non. »

Stiles se prit la tête dans les mains et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Par quoi commencer… ?

**Un jour plus tôt**

Derek avait refermé la porte derrière eux. Il faisait plutôt sombre, mais on y voyait assez pour que Stiles remarque que l'atelier s'était vidé. La lumière qui leur parvenait venait de la pièce d'à côté – la chambre, dont la cloison qui donnait sur l'atelier était ouverte.

Sans un mot, Stiles s'y dirigea machinalement. Il voulait confirmer ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Quand il passa la cloison et arriva dans la chambre, un poids tomba sur son ventre.

Le grand lit qui trônait au milieu était fait au carré, et une large valise était posée dessus. Sur le bureau, il ne traînait presque que plus rien. L'armoire était close, mais Stiles était sûr que les trois autres valises posées contre un mur refermaient son contenu.

« Alors c'est vrai. » Souffla-t-il « Tu pars à New-York. »

Il entendit Derek se racler la gorge derrière lui et le sentit très proche. Il ne se retourna pas.

« Si c'est de ça dont tu es venu parler, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Laura me donne l'occasion de terminer mon diplôme en acquérant un minimum d'expérience et…enfin, je pense que j'ai fait le tour d'East Bay. »

Stiles dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas parler trop vite. Trop d'idées lui passaient par la tête. La principale d'entre toutes : il ne voulait pas que Derek parte.

« Tu penses que ça ira, à New York ? C'est quand même très loin…et tu préfères peindre la nature que les buildings non ? »

« J'aurais préféré une ville moins grande, c'est vrai. Mais ça ira. »

Stiles acquiesça sans un mot – même s'il était dos à lui, il était persuadé que Derek l'observait attentivement.

_Trouve autre chose. Trouve autre chose_…, se répétait Stiles. Une petite voix en lui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que c'était peine perdue, qu'il avait mis un terme à son histoire avec Derek le jour où il était rentré à Beacon Hills. L'autre lui disait de jouer le tout pour le tout, aussi ridicule que cela semblait être.

« Et pour Cora et Malia ? Et Peter ? »

Quand Derek répondit, Stiles entendit dans sa voix un mélange d'amusement et de surprise.

« Ils sont grands, tu sais. »

_Et pour moi ?_ Se retint-il alors de demander. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le dire, qu'il était parti, laissant Derek seul derrière lui.

Leur histoire n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de décoller alors…c'était normal que le Hale soit passé à autre chose. Pourtant, cette idée était vraiment douloureuse.

« Tu réfléchis toujours autant, je vois. »

Par réflexe, Stiles se tourna vers Derek. Il se retrouva face à face avec lui, à peine séparé par une poignée de centimètres.

Il dut se faire force pour empêcher ses yeux de faire la navette entre les prunelles vertes et les lèvres tentatrices qui semblaient l'appeler.

_Bordel, Stiles…tu l'as plaqué pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas coupable et tu as filtré ses appels pendant trois semaines…comment est-ce qu'il le prendrait si tu essayais de l'embrasser ? _Tenta-t-il de se raisonner.

« Ça t'a énervé dès le début. » Essaya-t-il alors de plaisanter

Derek secoua légèrement sa tête pour nier.

« C'était plutôt ta manière de réfléchir. Je n'arrivais pas à te cerner, et ça m'agaçait profondément. »

Stiles eut un reniflement amusé – et un peu dépité.

« Tu étais pas mal dans le genre chiant aussi, pour tout te dire. » Rétorqua-t-il ensuite « J'ai cru pendant longtemps que tu étais physiquement incapable de sourire. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu faisais souvent ça, d'ailleurs. » Commenta Stiles

« Et toi tu faisais souvent _ça_. Parler sans arrêt. »

« Il fallait bien combler le silence, entre deux de tes grognements. »

« Le silence n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, quand on n'a rien à dire d'intéressant. »

Stiles haussa d'abord les sourcils mais ne put contenir un sourire. Derek le lui rendit un peu plus faiblement.

« Je déteste ça. Le silence. » Répondit-il ensuite

« J'avais remarqué. »

« Pourtant, tu devais avoir fini par apprécier mes longs monologues, non ? Tu m'avais quand même donné les clés de ta salle de sociopathe. »

Le regard de Derek sembla s'assombrir. Stiles tordit sa bouche dans une moue embarrassée. Il parlait vraiment trop.

« Stiles… » Soupira Derek « Je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que tu as traversé par ma faute et pour n'avoir rien vu. Ne crois pas que je fuis, mais je pense que je pars pour le mieux. »

Stiles sentit son cœur rater un battement, et il secoua vivement sa tête avant de planter son regard dans celui de Derek.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû partir, comme si c'était vraiment de ta faute…c'était une erreur de lycée, ça n'aurait jamais dû…je n'aurais pas dû laisser ça nous… »

Et voilà que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il baissa la tête, honteux.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. » Murmura-t-il

Il pria pour ne pas avoir à le répéter, car il s'en sentait incapable. Il voulait juste s'évaporer.

**Présent**

Isaac s'était levé précipitamment. Même Scott avait grimacé, l'air de dire « tu en fais trop, mec ».

« Tu lui as dit ! » S'écria-t-il « Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? »

« Rien. Fin de l'histoire. » Répondit catégoriquement Stiles, puis il reprit d'un ton qui lui ressemblait davantage, espérant réussir à changer de sujet « J'ai faim. On commande mexicain ? »

A peine avait-il commencé à se lever que deux regards assassins se posèrent sur lui.

« Je te raconte toujours tout ce qui se passe avec Kira. » Grommela Scott

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres de Stiles.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais crois-moi, Scottie, tu ne tiens pas à savoir comment ça s'est terminé. »

Scott fronça les sourcils – comme d'habitude, il était long à la détente. Mais Isaac, lui, écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en grand sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

« Je suppose qu'on s'arrête là ? » Fit Stiles avec un sourire victorieux

Scott émit un bruit entre un « oh » surpris et un « hnn » mal à l'aise. Il avait enfin compris ! Il hocha frénétiquement la tête pour faire comprendre que oui, il en avait assez entendu.

Ravi de s'en tirer plutôt facilement, Stiles fit mine de se lever. Une main s'agrippa aussitôt à son poignet, arrachant à l'hyperactif un grognement très Derekien.

« Non ! » Protesta Isaac qui venait de sortir de sa torpeur « Toute l'histoire, c'est toute l'histoire. »

« Hm…non, la moitié de l'histoire c'est bien aussi… » Intervint Scott d'une toute petite voix

Stiles poussa un long soupir et regarda Isaac droit dans les yeux. Le plus sérieusement du monde, il lui dit :

« On a couché ensemble. Réconciliation sur l'oreiller, tout ça. Tu voulais m'entendre le dire ? »

« Moi non ! » Gémit Scott avant de se lever et de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles « Continuez sans moi. Je t'aime, Stiles, mais… »

Stiles leva son pouce, signe qu'il autorisait Scott à partir. Scott n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour filer dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer. En entendant la porte claquer, Stiles pouffa. En fait, ça l'arrangeait largement. Il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus à son gaffeur de meilleur ami. Il entendait déjà Scott bafouiller devant son père « Si Stiles s'est réconcilié avec Derek ? Haha oui, ils l'ont fait. Euh, ils se sont réconciliés. C'est ça qu'ils ont fait. Je ne veux pas dire qu'ils ont couché…que…oh mon dieu ! Demandez à votre fils, pas à moi, je vous en prie ! ».

« Bien, maintenant que la fillette est partie…tu vas pouvoir m'en dire plus. »

Stiles grommela un « pervers » et l'air d'Isaac se fit dépité.

« Je ne suis pas…d'accord, j'ai un petit côté pervers. Mais je voudrais…c'est un peu différent. »

Stiles observa son ami jouer nerveusement avec ses mèches ondulées, le regard rivé sur ses pieds. C'était assez perturbant car Isaac n'avait jamais l'air stressé. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Liam.

Une lumière s'alluma dans la tête de Stiles.

« Tu es amoureux de Liam. »

Isaac leva vivement la tête vers lui. Il bafouilla un peu, essayant d'abord de nier, mais ses joues roses et son air perdu l'avaient trahi.

« Tu veux savoir comment c'est, quand tu le fais avec quelqu'un que tu aimes. C'est ça ? »

« Non... » Commença Isaac. Puis il cessa de torturer ses cheveux, posa ses deux mains sur la table et prit quelques secondes pour respirer profondément. « Oui. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment encore dit à Liam, alors si tu pouvais… »

« J'ai l'impression d'être un bon psy, alors considère moi comme étant soumis au secret professionnel. »

Isaac acquiesça, un peu rassuré.

« Mais si tu tardes trop, je brûle mon diplôme imaginaire et je dis tout au bébé joufflu. »

« Et ça se dit ami. »

Comme Isaac s'était mis à sourire, Stiles en fit de même.

« Donc…comment c'était ? »

Voilà que Stiles rêvait encore de disparaître. Il était toutefois moins anxieux à l'idée de parler, maintenant que son hétéro de meilleur ami sensible avait filé. Au lycée, Scott avait pris des teintes tomates quand Stiles lui avait parlé d'à quel point Lydia était douée avec ses mains. Alors si le prénom de Lydia était remplacé par _Derek_…

Heureusement, Isaac était bi et était largement à l'aise avec le sujet.

Stiles se racla la gorge et chercha un instant ses mots, puis il se lança.

« C'était…plutôt doux. Un peu rapide au début, mais Derek savait que je n'avais jamais connu que Lydia jusqu'à maintenant, alors…enfin, c'était parfait. Un peu gênant parfois, mais parfait. »

**Un jour plus tôt**

Une main s'était glissée sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Son rythme cardiaque doubla – non, tripla, plutôt – et il chercha d'abord à éviter les prunelles vertes. Ses propres yeux étaient encore humides, et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps à tenir tête au Hale qu'à lui montrer ses sentiments. Et là…

Mais il craqua. Il croisa le regard de Derek à l'instant où ce-dernier fondait sur lui. Stiles ferma les yeux et frissonna quand les lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes.

Il lui sembla alors que l'air se fit plus rare, et sa température plus élevée.

Une langue caressa sa peau, et il ouvrit sa bouche dans un gémissement. Les mains de Derek agrippèrent ses hanches tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, privant Stiles de sa liberté de mouvement. Ça tombait bien. Il ne comptait pas s'enfuir.

Il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du Hale, prit à peine le temps de respirer et laissa sa langue reprendre sa danse avec sa jumelle.

Son cœur acheva de s'emballer quand leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent. Stiles hoqueta dans le baiser, puis le désir prit totalement le pas sur la raison.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse de Derek. Ce-dernier l'obligea presque aussitôt à les retirer pour lui enlever son haut. Stiles obtempéra, tremblant de tout son corps. Un peu de nervosité, beaucoup d'excitation. Le Hale jeta le vêtement sur le côté et s'attaqua immédiatement à sa nuque, puis à son torse qu'il parsema de baisers. Stiles gémissait et se cambrait sous les attaques. Les mains et les lèvres de Derek étaient brûlantes, caressantes ou pressantes. Stiles pouvait presque sentir ses jambes fléchir sous le poids des attentions de son partenaire. Il appuya ses mains contre la nuque de Derek, cherchant à l'attirer en arrière.

Le Hale se laissa guider mais entreprit de s'occuper de la lèvre inférieure de Stiles, la léchant et la suçant par intermittence. Finalement, les genoux de Stiles heurtèrent le bout du lit. Il y tomba assis, quand une pression sur ses épaules l'obligea à s'allonger. Il s'aida aussitôt de ses mains pour remonter sur le matelas. Derek l'y rejoignit. Stiles le regarda enlever son propre haut, le souffle court. Les cuisses de Derek enserrèrent doucement ses jambes, l'une de ses mains se posa à côté de son visage empourpré, et l'autre effleura la boucle de sa ceinture.

Stiles avait l'impression que son sang ne suivait plus que deux directions : une partie courait vers son bassin et l'autre pulsait contre ses tempes. Ça faisait un moment que son entrejambe avait commencé à réagir aux contacts du Hale, et il n'était pas sûr de tenir aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait.

Sans le regarder faire, Stiles sentit Derek retirer sa ceinture, défaire le bouton de son jean et baisser sa braguette. Stiles se mordit la joue et se crispa un peu. Il devenait nerveux.

« Stiles ? »

Derek avait posé sa main sur la joue de Stiles et rapproché son visage du sien. Son regard fiévreux s'était radouci, même si sa respiration restait saccadée.

« Stiles, on n'est pas obligés de le faire. Je me suis laissé emporter, mais… »

« N-non… » Balbutia Stiles, non parce qu'il hésitait mais parce que les mots s'alignaient difficilement dans son esprit. Il n'y avait plus que Derek. Derek et son corps parfait. Derek et sa chaleur. Derek dont il était définitivement amoureux. « J'en ai envie, moi aussi. Je te veux. »

Derek sembla d'abord presque surpris, puis il se mit à sourire comme il le faisait rarement. Stiles pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule de ses mains le nombre de fois que Derek avait assez souri pour dévoiler ses dents aux adorables imperfections. La dernière fois remontait à plusieurs semaines. Il en eut le souffle coupé un instant.

« Tu es putain de beau. Et putain de sexy. » Lança-t-il sans réfléchir. « Est-ce que je viens de dire ça à voix haute ? »

Derek acquiesça avec un éclat de rire qui manqua d'achever Stiles. Ce son était si délectable qu'il craignit presque d'atteindre l'orgasme avant que Derek ne recommence à le toucher. Heureusement, le Hale finit par reprendre là où il s'en était arrêté, passant ses doigts dans les accroches du jean destinées à tenir la ceinture. Stiles se cambra légèrement pour faciliter le travail à Derek. Cinq longues secondes après, il était allongé en caleçon sur le lit. Il espéra un moment que Derek prendrait plus de temps pour la suite, parce que Stiles n'était pas entièrement à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver entièrement nu face à une sorte d'incarnation humaine du David. Il avait ressenti la même gêne, lors de sa première fois avec Lydia. Enfin, il avait plus comparé la jeune femme à une Vénus.

« Je peux ? »

En posant sa question – de sa voix magnifiquement suave – Derek avait à peine commencé à soulever le caleçon de Stiles. L'hyperactif s'agrippa aux draps et hocha à peine la tête. Derek avait probablement senti son trouble, puisqu'il remonta pour venir embrasser les lèvres de Stiles. Il se pencha ensuite à son oreille et murmura :

« Je te promets que ça va être bon. Mais si tu as peur, si tu veux arrêter, dis-moi le juste. A n'importe quel moment. »

Stiles secoua la tête et se sentit rougir lorsque le nez de Derek effleura le sien.

« Je suis désolé…je n'ai pas peur. C'est juste que… »

Allait-il vraiment le dire ? Il rentra presque sa tête dans ses épaules et annonça d'une voix à peine audible :

« Ok, j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau vierge et je suis intimidé parce que tu es sublime et que je n'ai pas connu ce genre de situation depuis Lydia et que…oh mon dieu, et maintenant je te parle de mon ex ! Je suis vraiment dé-»

Derek fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Stiles hoqueta de surprise dans le baiser, mais il reprit vite le dessus sur lui-même et passa ses mains dans le dos musclé de Derek, s'y agrippant de toutes ses forces. Puis Derek rompit le baiser et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Détends-toi, Stiles. Je veux juste que tu sois bien. »

Venant de Derek, il s'agissait presque d'une déclaration d'amour. Alors Stiles sourit légèrement et acquiesça.

Derek s'éloigna à peine, mais Stiles sentit une main glisser sur son ventre puis se frayer un chemin _sous_ son caleçon.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le retirer tout de suite. » Ajouta Derek en lui rendant son sourire

Lorsque la main droite de Derek se referma doucement sur son sexe érigé, Stiles s'entendit glapir. Un peu plus tôt, il en serait mort de honte. Cependant, Derek avait déjà effectué un mouvement de va et vient, et les sensations étaient trop bonnes pour que Stiles se préoccupe de quelque chose d'aussi futile que la honte.

« Et, au fait… » souffla Derek en lui lançant un regard perdu entre l'excitation et l'amusement « Je te trouve beau. Et sexy. »

**Présent**

« Attends. Attends. Tu es en train de me dire que _Derek Hale_ t'a… »

Isaac recroquevilla ses doigts comme s'il tenait un objet et secoua sa main de bas en haut.

« Tu…es vraiment en train de le mimer ? » Demanda Stiles, dépité.

Isaac s'arrêta net et prit une moue embarrassée.

« Pardon. Je ne pensais pas que c'était son genre, c'est tout. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà pensé aux genres de choses que ferait Derek au lit ? »

La moue embarrassée laissa place à un faux air innocent, et Isaac répondit à voix basse un petit :

« _Non ?_ »

« Tu me poses la question ? » S'exaspéra Stiles.

« D'accord, je plaide coupable. Je l'ai imaginé. Mais pas juste pour Derek, si ça peut te rassurer. Je me suis déjà demandé comment tu étais au lit, comment Kira était au lit, comment Scott était au lit, comment Liam était au lit, évidemment, et comment mon prof de gestion était au… »

« Ça va, j'ai compris l'idée. »

« Bref, je voyais pas Derek du genre branlette. »

Stiles dévisagea Isaac en silence, pensant « il l'a dit » tout en essayant de ne pas montrer son désespoir. Pour éviter de poursuivre le chemin sur la route du malaise, Stiles passa quelques détails. Hors de question de dire à Isaac à quel point Derek était doué avec ses mains. Ou comme il s'était accroché aux draps en parvenant à peine à bégayer le nom de son amant tandis que la main caressait, frottait, taquinait son sexe. Ou comme il était _venu_ dans cette même main. Il avait viré au rouge complet et balbutié des excuses que Derek avait rejetées pour venir l'embrasser.

Et puis comme les choses étaient devenues encore plus concrètes. Stiles ne pouvait pas dire à Isaac à quel point la vision de Derek entièrement nue était divine. Ni que Derek lui avait montré qu'à défaut d'avoir du lubrifiant, la semence masculine pouvait aider. Stiles pouvait encore voir le regard de Derek quand celui-ci avait inséré un doigt, puis deux et trois en lui. Un regard qui, même s'il trahissait l'envie, était aussi attentif, soucieux des réactions de Stiles, parfois un peu inquiet. L'hyperactif avait coupé sa respiration la première fois, et Derek n'avait pas bougé tant que Stiles ne le lui avait pas demandé. Stiles jugea que c'était un bon point à rapporter à Isaac, pour le bien être de Liam.

« Il m'a embrassé. » Dit-il. « Enfin, on s'est embrassés. Pendant qu'il me…préparait. Il m'a dit des mots rassurants, il a été très, très patient. »

C'était l'occasion parfaite pour qu'Isaac fasse une remarque salace, mais il ne le fit pas. Il semblait même s'être concentré pour prendre mentalement des notes. Stiles espérait qu'elles ressemblent plus à « rassurer Liam » qu'à « Derek est le roi de la masturbation ».

Parce que Derek n'était pas que le roi de la masturbation, loin de là.

« Et donc…on l'a…euh, fait. »

Cette fois, Isaac leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon Stiles, pas la peine de faire la prude. Tu sais que je suis largement à l'aise avec le sujet, et ne va pas me dire que ce n'est pas ton cas. J'ai vu Lydia, chez toi. Et j'ai vu Derek plus d'une fois. Tu as même eu Malia dans ton lit. Vu les modèles que tu te tapes, tu dois être carrément doué avec ton corps. »

En fait, Lydia avait à peu près tout appris à Stiles, en matière de sexe hétérosexuel. Et Derek en matière de sexe homosexuel. Mais Stiles se garda de le dire. Si Isaac voulait l'imaginer comme un pro des parties de jambes en l'air, ça lui allait très bien.

« Bref, excuse-moi, reprends ! »

Stiles contint un soupir mais poursuivit en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Isaac.

**Un jour plus tôt**

Quand Derek était entré dans lui, Stiles avait pensé à deux choses : « _Bordel, ça fait encore mal ! _» et « _Je suis vraiment en train de faire l'amour avec Derek ?_ ». Derek l'avait embrassé dans le cou, et Stiles avait rejeté la tête en arrière parce qu'il adorait quand Derek faisait ça. Et puis il avait donné le feu vert que son amant attendait :

« Der- tu peux…bouger. Bouge. »

Stiles garda la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Les mains de Derek s'agrippèrent à ses hanches, puis son amant commença à bouger. Doucement d'abord. Stiles se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il pouvait imaginer que Derek ressentait exactement la même chose, et qu'il se contenait pour ne pas lui faire mal. Mais Stiles voulait plus. Il lâcha le drap pour repasser ses mains dans le dos de Derek et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard.

« Plus vite… » Demanda-t-il dans un souffle « Plus vite, Derek ! »

Derek donna un coup de rein plus fort que les autres. Stiles se cambra avec un gémissement satisfait, et Derek recommença, entamant des vas et vient plus rapides et plus profonds. Maintenant entièrement détendu, Stiles avait oublié la douleur et ne pensait plus qu'au plaisir. Un plaisir qui s'était entièrement emparé de lui, se répandant dans ses veines, ses muscles et glissant sous sa peau. Stiles encerclait presque Derek de ses jambes et de ses mains. Il pensa un instant qu'il voulait rester comme ça pour ne pas le laisser partir.

Pour la première fois, il entendit Derek gémir de plaisir. C'était un son terriblement excitant, qui a lui seul failli faire venir Stiles une deuxième fois. Mais l'hyperactif tint bon, parce qu'il voulait atteindre l'orgasme en même temps que son amant. Il avait lâché le dos de Derek pour planter ses doigts dans le matelas, au-dessus de sa tête. C'était devenu si bon qu'il était incapable de penser. Il pouvait juste sentir. Sentir les mains de Derek sur ses hanches, sentir son sexe dur sortir partiellement pour mieux revenir en lui, sentir la chaleur qui faisait transpirer leurs deux corps. Il ne pouvait plus qu'entendre le bruit de la peau de Derek contre la sienne, sa propre respiration erratique, ses gémissements et ceux de son amant.

« _-gnifique_ » entendit-il comme de très loin. Puis Derek se répéta, et Stiles l'entendit cette fois clairement :

« Tu es magnifique, Stiles. Tu es… »

Stiles lâcha le matelas pour passer ses mains dans la nuque de Derek comme celui-ci venait d'entrer une nouvelle fois en lui. Il vint presser ses lèvres contre les siennes au moment où un gémissement lui échappait. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Derek vint prendre le sexe de Stiles d'une main ferme. Stiles poussa un cri à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le plaisir lorsque Derek recommença les vas et vient. Il voulait Derek si fort qu'il ne savait plus comment le lui faire sentir. Alors il l'embrassa avec toute cette passion dévorante qu'il avait en lui. Derek en profita, coupant court au baiser seulement au moment où ils atteignaient presque l'orgasme.

« Stiles, je vais… »

Stiles secoua sa tête et ne lâcha pas sa prise sur la nuque de Derek.

« Vas-y, tu peux…c'est bon. » Articula-t-il difficilement.

Derek acquiesça à peine et donna son dernier coup de rein avec râle de plaisir intense. Stiles se libéra au même moment, tremblant sous les sensations provoquées par l'orgasme.

Sans sortir de Stiles, Derek vint poser son front contre le sien. Ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle, et Stiles espérait que son amant se sente aussi bien que lui l'était à cet instant. Quand il entrouvrit les yeux, le sourire et la mine détendue de Derek lui indiquèrent que c'était probablement le cas.

**Présent**

« Waouh, Derek a l'air sacrément performant. »

« J'espère que tu l'es aussi, vu le nombre de fois dont tu t'en es vanté devant Liam. »

Isaac prit un air offusqué.

« Ne m'insulte pas, gamin ! »

Au moment où Stiles allait répondre, Scott ouvrit la porte de sa chambre mais resta sur son pas.

« Est-ce que la partie sexe est finie ? » Demanda-t-il.

Stiles se retint de pouffer et acquiesça avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? » S'étonna Isaac

« On avait une discussion à avoir, à la base. » Rappela Stiles

« C'est la seule chose qui m'intéresse vraiment. » Fit Scott en venant reprendre sa place sur la chaise. « Alors ? Est-ce qu'il…repart quand même ? »

Le cœur de Stiles se serra douloureusement. Il savait que ce serait toujours comme ça, les premières semaines.

**Un jour plus tôt**

Comme à chaque fois que Derek et lui se câlinaient, Stiles était la petite cuillère. La seule variante était qu'ils étaient maintenant nus et…un peu collants. L'idée que Derek Hale le _câline_ le fit sourire un instant. Ils étaient silencieux depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Derek faisait doucement monter et descendre ses doigts du ventre aux clavicules de Stiles. Tout était parfait, mais la perfection ne durait jamais longtemps. Scott parlait souvent de « régression vers la moyenne » - il tenait ça d'un véto pour lequel il avait travaillé.

Stiles n'avait pas envie de mettre un terme à ce moment magique, mais l'attente devenait de moins en moins supportable.

« Alors, hm… » Commença-t-il d'une toute petite voix – Derek cessa aussitôt de bouger ses doigts. « Ton avion décolle à quelle heure, demain ? »

Derek poussa un soupir.

« Huit heures quinze. A Livermore. »

Stiles se mordit la joue et essaya de répondre – sans succès – d'un ton léger :

« C'est…tôt. Est-ce que je te dis au revoir ce soir ? »

« Si tu veux m'accompagner demain, tu peux toujours dormir ici. »

Stiles sentit son cœur battre plus vite à l'idée de passer une nuit avec Derek.

« Je vais faire ça. » Dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, Derek vint enfouir son visage dans le cou de Stiles. L'hyperactif frissonna de plaisir ; il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Derek et son sourire contre sa peau.

**Présent**

« Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas dormi à l'appart, cette nuit ! Enfin, tu m'as envoyé un message pour me dire que tu dormais chez les Hale, mais je n'étais pas sûr que Derek soit celui qui t'ait invité. »

« Sérieusement, Scott ? » Fit Isaac en lançant un regard désespéré à Scott « Stiles t'a prévenu hier qu'il dormait chez les Hale et tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Non, attends…Stiles t'a prévenu hier qu'il dormait chez les Hale et tu te demandais encore s'il s'était réconcilié avec Derek ? C'était évident qu'ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air, pourtant, sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils… »

Stiles se déconnecta un instant de la conversation. Parfois, Isaac et Scott lui rappelaient un peu Cora et Malia. D'ailleurs, la veille, après avoir pris une longue douche avec Derek, Stiles était descendu manger avec lui, Cora, Malia et Peter. Les deux cousines n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'être elles-mêmes. En y repensant, Stiles se mit à sourire. Les Hale formaient peut-être une famille bizarre, mais Stiles ne pouvait plus s'imaginer un avenir sans eux.

**Un jour plus tôt**

« Je dois avouer ne toujours pas comprendre ton choix, Stiles… » Soupira Cora en plantant sa fourchette dans le poulet au curry cuisiné par Peter, pour citer ce-dernier, _avec amour_ « Entre moi, Malia et mon frère, tu as choisi mon grognon de _frère_. »

Stiles échangea un regard avec Derek – gêné pour sa part, agacé pour Derek.

« Enfin, j'aurais pu enlever Malia de l'équation dès le début. », poursuivit Cora « C'était sans le doute le plus mauvais choix à faire. »

« Mesdames et messieurs, c'était _Les paroles d'une désespérée qui ne trouvera jamais l'amour parce qu'elle est bien trop chiante pour ça_. Un moment offert par Cora stupide Hale. », contra Malia en fusillant sa cousine du regard.

Heureusement, Peter choisit cet instant pour revenir de la cuisine, épargnant la corvée à Stiles et à Derek d'intervenir.

« Je suis sûr que ces moments de partage et d'amour te manqueront, Derek. », Fit Peter en reprenant sa place à la table.

« Affreusement. »

« Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais pas revenir régulièrement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peter avait pris son très habituel ton malicieux, assorti à son regard et à son sourire. Sentant le regard de Derek sur lui, Stiles tourna les yeux en sa direction.

« Le plus régulièrement possible. » Répondit Derek avec un sourire discret.

Stiles tourna vivement la tête pour ne pas rougir, parce qu'il savait que ce magnifique, sublimissime sourire, n'existait que pour lui. Il se racla la gorge, fit mine de retourner à son assiette et complimenta Peter pour sa cuisine d'une petite voix.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Stiles avait évité les moments gênants. Par exemple, il avait réussi à s'assoir sans montrer que, malgré tous les soins qu'avaient pris Derek, il avait un peu mal. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à sauver la soirée : quand il leva de nouveau les yeux, Peter, Malia et Cora lui lançaient le même regard gentiment moqueur. Derek, lui, avait récupéré son air grognon. Tout était aussi normal que ça pouvait l'être chez les Hale.

**Présent**

« Stiles ? Stiles, t'es là ? »

Stiles se raccrocha à la réalité comme Isaac s'était mis à agiter une main agaçante devant ses yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dormi avec Derek ! L'histoire n'est clairement pas terminée. »

« Si l'histoire n'est pas terminée, je retourne dans ma chambre. » Prévint Scott.

« Reste en place, Scottie. Derek et moi, on a été sages. »

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel. Stiles pouvait l'imaginer penser quelque chose comme « Ennuyant ».

« C'est aussi ce que les gens amoureux font, Isaac. Se faire des câlins innocents, dormir ensemble… » Expliqua sérieusement Scott.

« C'est nouveau pour moi. » Rappela Isaac – il avait volé l'air de chien battu de Scott « Je veux prendre Liam dans mes bras et faire d'autres trucs bizarres que les couples font, mais…les gars, expliquez-moi. »

Isaac avait dit « les gars », mais son regard ne s'était posé que sur Stiles. D'ailleurs, Scott aussi le fixait avec attention.

« Sérieusement ? » Soupira Stiles.

« Oh, allez Stiles ! Dis-lui juste comme ça s'est passés jusqu'à l'aéroport. Tu vois bien qu'il est en détresse. »

Isaac hocha la tête avec une moue que beaucoup aurait qualifiée d'adorable, mais que Stiles jugeait vicieuse. Malgré tout, il céda.

**Un jour plus tôt**

A la fin du repas, Derek et Stiles s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Stiles adorait Peter, Cora et Malia, mais il aurait tout le temps de les voir plus tard.

Ils étaient retournés dans la chambre de Derek. Stiles avait rougi en voyant que Derek avait changé les draps. Peter allait savoir.

Et puis il y avait eu un peu moment gênant. Derek avait retiré ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon. Pendant tout ce temps, Stiles l'avait regardé faire. En fait, _mater_ était un mot plus juste que _regarder_. Mais Stiles n'y pouvait rien. C'était juste un garçon de dix-huit ans, plein d'hormones, son petit-ami était incroyablement sexy et ils avaient couché pour la première fois ensemble deux heures plus tôt.

« Stiles ? Tu vas dormir habillé ? »

« Oui. Euh, non. J'étais juste… »

Le coin de la bouche de Derek s'étira un en petit sourire – moqueur ? amusé ? – et la seconde d'après, ses mains étaient posées sur les hanches de Stiles.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Stiles hocha simplement la tête. S'il voulait que Derek lui retire ses vêtements ? Carrément.

La sensation des doigts de Derek contre sa peau pendant qu'il lui retirait son t-shirt était divine. Excitante, même. Un peu trop.

Son t-shirt se retrouva à terre, et son regard dans celui de Derek.

« Hm…Derek ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je crois que je…enfin… » Stiles désigna son entrejambe, visiblement prête pour un deuxième round « Tu es beaucoup trop bien foutu. Tu m'as touché. Et je suis trop faible. »

Derek s'esclaffa.

« Ne fais pas ça. » Gémit Stiles « Ce son est pire qu'excitant, ça aggrave les choses. »

« Et tu es excitant, avec ton air embarrassé et tes joues roses. Alors disons qu'on est quittes. »

Derek prit le visage de Stiles en coupe et l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement, puis passionnément. Très passionnément. Derek fit glisser ses mains dans le bas du dos de Stiles, et Stiles croisa les siennes derrière la nuque de Derek. Le jeu de langues, de suçons et de gémissements étouffés dura plusieurs longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Stiles ait assez de souffle pour dire :

« Tu as peut-être changé les draps un peu trop tôt. »

Derek fit glisser ses lèvres sur la mâchoire, puis la nuque et le torse de Stiles. Entre deux coups de langue et un gémissement de Stiles, il répondit :

« Je les changerai une deuxième fois. »

Puis il attrapa Stiles par les hanches et le souleva du sol. Stiles hoqueta de surprise et s'accrocha à lui. La surprise passée, il se mit à rire.

Derek le laissa doucement retomber sur le lit, se mit au-dessus de lui et murmura à son oreille :

« Ton rire est aussi très, très inspirant, Stiles. »

« Ne dis pas mon nom avec cette voix, parce que je vais venir beaucoup trop vite. »

Derek l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il souriait dans le baiser.

**Présent**

« Attends, attends, attends ! » Fit Scott d'une voix étrangement aiguë « Tu te fiches de moi, pas vrai ? Vous l'avez refait. »

Stiles prit son air le plus machiavélique pour répondre fièrement :

« Yep. Trois fois. Je vous ai menti. »

Scott sembla brièvement scandalisé. Isaac, lui, avait écarquillé les yeux et ouvert la bouche en grand. Puis il leva une main en direction de Stiles qui tapa dedans en réponse.

« Je suis putain de fier de toi. Trois fois, alors ? Vous avez dû dormir quoi, deux heures ? »

« Ne réponds pas, Stiles ! » Supplia Scott « Je suis content que tu sois heureux et tout, mais quand tu en parles je peux pas m'empêcher de t'imaginer, _toi_, mon meilleur ami, en train de…avec Derek Hale ! »

« Il ne peut même pas dire faire l'amour. » Pouffa Isaac « Ou coucher. Ou baiser. Ou… »

« C'est bon, Isaac, on a compris. Scott est prude, et c'est plutôt mignon, quand on y pense. » Renchérit Stiles.

« Vous êtes _super_ drôles. Vraiment. »

Stiles et Isaac échangèrent un regard ; juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils éclatent de rire. Comme Scott prenait une mine vexée, Stiles s'obligea à s'arrêter.

« Ok, pardon, mon pote ! Pardon. Je vais juste…passer à la partie aéroport ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. N'oublie pas qu'Isaac sort avec notre bébé joufflu ! Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose de romantique à raconter. »

« L'aéroport, c'était romantique. Je crois. » Fit Stiles avant de se tourner vers Isaac et de lui dire sur son ton le plus sérieux « Isaac, le sexe, c'est bien. Mais il faut aussi que tu sois romantique avec Liam. »

Isaac leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« J'écouterai la fin avec attention. » Promit-il.

**Quelques heures plus tôt**

Après avoir dit au revoir à Derek, Peter, Malia et Cora avaient eu la gentillesse de le laisser seul avec Stiles sur le quai d'embarquement.

« Plus que dix minutes. » Murmura Stiles – il n'avait pas voulu le dire à voix haute pour ne pas sembler désespéré, mais c'était sorti tout seul.

« Je rentre aux prochaines vacances. Ce n'est pas si loin, juste…six semaines. »

Le ton de Derek était tout sauf convaincu. Stiles trouva ça rassurant.

« Tu sais…je ne vais pas rester à East Bay non plus. »

« Comment ça ? » S'étonna Derek.

« Mon père m'a…disons, donné sa bénédiction, d'une certaine façon, pour arrêter. Arrêter la fac, je veux dire. Je vais terminer mon année et, je ne sais pas, peut-être trouver une école de photo, juste pour être sûr d'avoir un diplôme. »

Derek resta d'abord silencieux. Stiles était debout à côté de lui et ne pouvait même pas voir sa réaction – après ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt dans la nuit, c'était assez étrange de rester à côté de Derek sans le toucher. Le silence de Derek commençait presque à devenir inquiétant pour Stiles lorsque le Hale se décida enfin à le rompre. De la meilleure façon qui soit.

« Il…il y a de très bonnes écoles de photo à New-York. »

Le cœur de Stiles fit un bond – et il était trop heureux pour trouver ça ridicule.

« Je sais que tu n'as jamais quitté la Californie mais… »

« Le temps que tu finisses ton école d'avocat ? » L'interrompit Stiles.

Derek haussa les épaules. Stiles savait qu'il essayait de se donner un air détaché, alors que faire une telle proposition devait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts. Stiles savait aussi que Derek ne lui proposerait pas ça, s'il n'en avait pas envie.

« Oui, le temps que je finisse mon école d'avocat. Après ça, je reviendrai probablement en Californie, de toute façon. Tu as vu ma famille, je ne peux pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps. Et puis, je n'ai jamais été côte Est. »

« Hm…New York. Pourquoi pas ? »

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Derek tourna enfin la tête vers Stiles. Il semblait agréablement surpris. Après quelques secondes, il reprit la parole.

« New York coûte très cher. Il faudra peut-être que tu…t'installes chez moi. J'aime Laura, mais c'est une sorte de version plus âgée mais non plus mature de Cora. Je lui ai dit que je ne vivrai pas avec elle, et elle m'a trouvé un appartement. Il n'y a qu'une chambre et c'est un peu petit, mais c'est proche de Central Park, et elle m'a promis qu'on y était bien. »

« Waow. » Souffla Stiles « Depuis quand parles-tu aussi vite et aussi longtemps ? On dirait moi. »

Les joues de Derek se teintèrent de rouge et il bafouilla quelques mots difficilement compréhensibles. Stiles le regarda faire en se mordant la joue pour ne pas craquer et dire à Derek qu'il le trouvait « terriblement mignon ». Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que Derek Hale aimait entendre, mais c'était plus que jamais vrai : Derek nerveux atteignait des niveaux de mignonnerie probablement jamais égalés. A contre cœur, Stiles décida d'arrêter son supplice.

« Je suis heureux que New York coûte si cher. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Derek fit mine de contempler le sol, mais il s'était mis à sourire. Stiles, lui, essayait de lutter pour ne pas hurler de bonheur.

Puis une voix au micro vint tristement leur rappeler qu'il était temps de se séparer. Instinctivement, Stiles prit la main de Derek dans la sienne.

« Tu peux monter en dernier ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'était prévu. », répondit Derek en serrant sa main.

Stiles passa les minutes suivantes à pester intérieurement contre les autres passagers qui, à son goût, embarquaient beaucoup trop vite. Il n'en restait plus que cinq ou six lorsque Derek posa une main sur la joue de Stiles.

« Promets-moi d'être moins maladroit, pendant que je ne suis pas là. »

« Hm, disons que je vais essayer. »

Derek eut un reniflement amusé, puis il se pencha vers Stiles et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles ferma les yeux et s'appuya un peu plus contre Derek, puis ils s'éloignèrent lentement l'un de l'autre.

« A dans six semaines. » souffla Derek

Stiles acquiesça simplement. La boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler. Il regarda Derek s'éloigner vers le couloir où avaient disparu les autres passagers.

« Merde… » Gronda-t-il

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il s'était imaginé dire au revoir à Derek, la veille. Dans sa tête, il avait mis beaucoup plus de guimauve et d'amour. Alors, avant que Derek ne soit plus dans son champ de vision, il utilisa ses mains comme porte-voix et cria :

« Eh, le Hale grognon ! Je t'aime ! »

Il sembla entendre des gens pouffer autour de lui, mais il s'en moquait totalement. Derek se tourna à moitié vers lui et lui fit un signe de la main. Il souriait. Stiles agita ses bras avec le même sourire niais – il pouvait lui-même sentir la niaiserie de toute son expression – jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie plus Derek.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, fixant encore un moment le couloir comme s'il espérait y voir Derek faire demi-tour. Etrangement, il était moins triste qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Derek était parti pour six longues semaines, et il repartirait encore après ça. Mais Derek était à lui. Et il emménagerait avec lui à la fin de l'année. Et devant l'aéroport, Peter, Malia et Cora l'attendaient pour aller manger des pancakes.

**Présent**

« Alors tu pars vraiment l'année prochaine, hein ? » Soupira Scott. « A l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. »

« Seulement pour deux ans, Scottie. Et je reviendrai souvent. Tu sais que mon père se remet à manger du bacon, si je ne vais pas vérifier régulièrement l'état de son frigo. »

« Stiles part avec Derek, je suis avec Liam…on dirait que tu vas emménager avec Kira, Scott. »

Scott acquiesça en souriant, visiblement emballé par l'idée de vivre avec Kira. Cependant, quand il posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles, son regard était toujours un peu triste.

« Sérieusement, je suis vraiment heureux que les choses aient si bien tourné, avec Derek. C'est juste que t'es mon frère et qu'on a toujours été l'un avec l'autre. Alors tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses en Californie, après ton aventure New Yorkaise. »

« Promis juré. En attendant, il nous reste des mois en tant que coloc', tu sais ? »

Scott répondit avec enthousiasme, mais tout ce que Stiles put entendre fut le mot « profiter ». Quelqu'un avait martelé leur porte assez fort pour couvrir sa voix.

« Je vais ouvrir ! » S'écria Isaac en s'élançant vers l'entrée.

« Si Liam a abîmé la porte, on fera payer les réparations à Isaac. » Murmura Stiles.

« Tu m'étonnes. », Approuva Scott.

Stiles tapa son poing contre celui de Scott au moment où Liam faisait une entrée bruyante dans l'appartement, suivi d'une Kira bien plus discrète mais rayonnante. Alors qu'Isaac déposait un baiser au coin des lèvres de Liam – c'était un bon début – Scott accueillait Kira en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Ok les gars ! » Cria Isaac pour attirer l'attention sur lui « Tout est bien qui finit bien. Liam a apporté des bières, j'ai _aussi_ apporté des bières, Malia et Cora vont bientôt arriver et je parie qu'elles vont apporter des bières. Alors…on fête ça ? »

Scott, Kira et Liam approuvèrent à haute voix. Stiles se contenta de lever son pouce à l'attention d'Isaac, puis il se faufila dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Son portable s'était mis à vibrer dans sa poche, et il était midi passé en Californie. Conclusion : c'était Derek qui l'appelait. Il décrocha rapidement sans même jeter un regard à son écran, et souffla de contentement lorsque la voix de son amant atteignit son oreille.

« Hey, tu vas bien…depuis cinq heures ? »

« Je suis rentré chez moi sans me faire renverser par une voiture et sans tomber, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

« Parfait. Et moi, je viens d'arriver à New York. Laura m'attend devant l'aéroport, je me suis dit que je t'appellerai rapidement avant de la rejoindre. »

« Je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Tu m'appelleras souvent ? »

Stiles passa une main sur son visage en pensant très fort « ne commence pas à le harceler », mais Derek répondit :

« Autant que tu le voudras. Enfin, tous les jours même quand tu ne voudras pas, pour m'assurer que tu es vivant. Si tu ne réponds pas, j'appellerai Malia. Si elle ne répond pas, j'appellerai Scott, et ainsi de suite. »

« Woaw, flippant. » Rigola Stiles « J'aime bien l'idée. »

Malgré le bruit de fond de l'aéroport, Stiles entendit le rire de Derek. Son cœur se serra un peu. La présence de Derek lui manquait déjà.

« Tant mieux. Bon…je devrais peut-être rejoindre ma sœur, avant qu'elle ne lance l'alerte enlèvement. »

« 'key, vas-y. On se parlera ce soir, si tu as un moment ? »

« Ce soir. », Accepta Derek, et Stiles était presque sûr qu'il l'avait dit en souriant. « Ah, Stiles ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est toujours moi. »

« Je t'aime aussi, aussi bruyant et agité sois-tu..._Stilinski_. »

Même à distance, Derek arrivait à faire tripler de rythme le pouls de Stiles.

« Il vaut mieux pour toi, Hale, parce que je compte bien perfectionner mes talents de photographe à New York. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire de toi mon modèle. »

« Ta persévérance est remarquable, mais n'espère pas trop quand même. »

Stiles pouffa mais n'ajouta rien. Il était temps pour Derek de rejoindre Laura, et pour lui de rejoindre ses amis.

« A plus tard, Derek. »

Il souriait, et il espérait que Derek l'entende. Après le « Essaie de ne pas perdre ton téléphone » et le « à ce soir » de Derek », Stiles raccrocha. Sans cesser de sourire, il laissa son portable et sa chambre et rejoignit ses amis.

* * *

Je réalise à peine que le point final de cette histoire a été écrit. Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me fait rien, alors je ne le dirai pas (cette phrase est d'une profondeur).

J'espère de tout cœur que cette fin vous aura plu et que vous me pardonnerez pour la cruauté de mon précédent cliffhanger et de l'attente !

Je répondrai à vos reviews par MP le plus rapidement possible :)

En attendant, voilà la réponse aux reviews du dernier chapitre, parce que mieux vaut tard que jamais !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**La Dictateuse** : Ah ! Toi ! J'ai posté, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je vais pas reprendre ce que tu m'as dit dans ta dernière review, ça servirait à rien, pas vrai ? x) C'est pas comme si ça faisait super longtemps ! Mais quand même, petite Papaye, c'est un moment fort. Tu te rends compte qu'on se serait probablement pas connues sans Coup de foudre ? Le viiiiide ! Rien que pour ça, je ne supprimerai jamais cette fic ! Je t'aime super, super fort. Vive toi, vive nous, vive la bromaaaaance !

**Wendy05** : Pardooooooon ! Je sais que j'ai été cruelle, mais je me suis plus ou moins rattrapée, hein ? Hein ?

**RedCattleya** : Me boude pas, reviiiens ! Le mot « cruelle » reviens dans chaque review, étrangement ! x) Merci beaucoup en tout cas :3

**Elaelle** : Mouhaha la cruauté envers Stiles, pour une fois que ce n'est pas envers moi :p J'espère que tu vas pardonner Stiles ! x)

**Lydiamartin3340** : Pardon, je m'en veux d'autant plus si tu es une de mes premières lectrices, ah la la ! Désolée pour l'attente !

**Kaneko Estioay** : Hey, ça fait longtemps, j'espère que tu seras là pour le dernier chapitre parce que tu étais là dès le début ^^ Finalement, je l'ai écrite, cette fin ! Après des mois et des mois, mais je l'ai fait ! :D

**Maeva Cerise** : « Le Stiles prodige est revenu », merci, j'ai bien ri ! x) Ta review était toute mignonne :3

**Lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Haha merci, je sais que cette histoire de fin était compliquée !

**Julia13verseau** : Clair, net et précis ! x)

**Toonette** : Ouiii j'ai osé ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé Lydia, j'ai adoré la faire intervenir :D

**LiveIsNotAFairyTail **: J'ai écrit la suite uniquement parce que tu m'avais menacé de venir hanter mes rêves, ça m'a fait flipper x) Merci pour ta review :D

**M** : Eeeh voilà la suite !

**Papuche-chan** : hello toi :3 Ce pas grand-chose à voir avec la fic, mais je t'aime aussi tu sais :3

**Margotitie** : Waow, désolée, tu as sauté des repas et tout pour lire ma fic et tu as dû vivre le cliffhanger, j'ai hoooonte ! J'espère que tu seras là pour la fin, et qu'elle te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et encore désolée x)

**Little-Katsu** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mille fois d'avoir pris le temps de commenter quasi chaque chapitre, c'était juste adorable, tes reviews m'ont tellement motivée :D Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon Peter un peu particulier et toute l'histoire en générale :3 ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère avoir de nouveau des nouvelles de toi ! ^^

**Deryous50** : Ow c'est adorable, ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire des reviews comme la tienne ! Je suis contente d'apprendre que ce que je fais des personnages de Davis te plaise :D Contente aussi que tu aimes le Sterek, c'était pas mal important huhu :3

**Petite00** : Ouiiiiiii je sais pour ma « fin sadique qui traîne depuis février bordel » X) Maiiiis il y a finalement eu la fin heureuse, je suis un peu pardonnée ?

**Didinou** : merci ! :)

**Adelayda Caelum** : Ton « CA. NON. Je refuse. » m'a tuée ! x) Je sais que j'ai été méchante, je ne m'attendais pas à mettre autant de temps avant de poster la suite, j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Merci d'avoir mis l'histoire dans tes favoris, et aussi d'avoir reviewer, c'est adorable :3

**Lily** : Nooooooooooooooooooon je suis morte ! C'est méchant de me tuer, même si je suis méchante et un peu sadique ! Est-ce que cette fin me vaut d'être ressuscitée ? Dis oui, s'il te plait ! S'il te plaiiiiit !

**Krisa** : C'est super tard ou super tôt, cinq heures du matin, j'espère que tu as pu dormir jusqu'à au moins treize heures après ! Désolééée, mais j'ai fini par poster la fin :D

**Pommie92** : Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, c'est simplement adorable. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé ce que j'ai fait de Scott et d'Isaac, j'ai adoré écrire ces personnages ! J'espère que cette fin te conviendra plus, j'admets volontiers que mon dernier chapitre était cruel ! Merci beaucoup :)

* * *

Je ne me suis jamais autant excusée dans des reviews, je crois que je réfléchirai à l'avenir, avant de faire des cliffhangers (nan je rigole). Vous allez me manquer ! :D


End file.
